O Encantamento das Almas R&Hr, agora COMPLETA!
by Roberta Nunes
Summary: O amor vence o tempo.Mas o que acontece quando um feitiço maligno usa esse sentimento para o mal? Harry, Rony e Hermione terão que enfrentar grandes desafios para provarem que valores como amizade e o verdadeiro amor podem vencer até as forças das trevas.
1. Sob diferentes pontos de vista

**O ENCANTAMENTO DAS ALMAS**

**_Capítulo I : Sob diferentes pontos de vista _**

"Lembro-me como se fosse hoje do dia que lhe conheci. Foi no Expresso de Hogwarts e ele estava fazendo magia, ou melhor, tentando fazer... Eu, senhora de mim como sempre, fiquei para assistir. Não sabia bem por que, mas eu estava me sentindo estranha. Era como se eu estivesse ameaçada por alguma coisa (hoje eu sei que não era por alguma coisa e sim por alguém). Como habitualmente nada me abalava assim, senti uma inimizade intensa por aquele garoto ruivo, tinha uma vontade incontrolável de brigar com ele, de me mostrar superior. Impliquei com a magia errada que ele tentava fazer e antes de sair dali, ainda lhe disse que ele estava com uma sujeira no nariz. Foi assim que nos conhecemos".

"Uma garota insuportável, um pesadelo! Essa foi a primeira impressão que tive dela. Chegou na cabine em que eu estava no Expresso de Hogwarts com um ar de mandona. Foi antipatia à primeira vista. E as coisas pioraram ainda mais quando ela com aquele arzinho de eu-sou-a-melhor-eu-sei-de-tudo zombou da minha magia e até do meu nariz. Naquele momento torci do fundo do meu coração que ela não ficasse na mesma casa em que eu..."

"Estava eufórico! Havia descoberto há poucos dias que eu era um bruxo! Viajava num trem que me levava para uma escola de magia! Alguém consegue imaginar? Foi nesse clima de euforia que os conheci: Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger, meus dois grandiosos, maravilhosos e melhores amigos. Logo de cara eles se estranharam. Eu achei esquisito o modo com que aquela garota de cabelos cheios e dentes levemente grandes conseguiu tirar do sério meu companheiro de viagem. Mas aquilo foi apenas o começo. O começo de muitas brigas e. bem, o começo de tudo".

"Quando vi Hogwarts pela 1ª vez fiquei maravilhada! Por um momento esqueci que havia outro lugar que não fosse aquele, esqueci que há poucos dias atrás eu nem acreditava que bruxas existiam, esqueci até daquela coisa estranha que eu estava sentindo dentro de mim desde a viagem no trem. Mas essa "coisa estranha" voltou no momento da cerimônia de seleção. Aliás, ela está aqui dentro de mim até hoje, a diferença é que hoje eu entendo o que ela significa.

O garoto ruivo também era da Grifinória, assim como Harry Potter, o seu companheiro de viagem. Logo nos primeiros dias, eu notei que eles só trariam confusão. Já chegaram arrumando brigas, com certeza por culpa dele. Culpa do garoto ruivo. Culpa de Ronald Weasley.

Minha irritação era grande: como aquela duplinha podia ser tão irresponsável? E como eles quebravam as regras com naturalidade, parecia uma habilidade nata!... (mal sabia eu que futuramente também desenvolveria esse dom).

Mas naquele dia aconteceu algo: tive que fazer dupla com ele durante uma aula de feitiço. Ele não conseguia aprender o feitiço da levitação, pronunciava errado, fazia os movimentos errados, era todo errado! No final da aula ouvi quando ele falava de mim para o amigo. Dizia que eu era realmente um pesadelo e que por isso estava sempre sozinha, sem amigos. Aquilo me tocou fundo. Por que a opinião de um trapalhão como aquele me afetava? Eu que sempre fui sensata e nunca me deixei levar por essas besteiras? Meu estômago pareceu afundar e eu passei a tarde inteira trancada no banheiro, chorando. (...) Esperei a noite cair para que eu pudesse voltar para o salão comunal quando todos estivessem no jantar. Não queria ver e nem falar com ninguém. Mas vi. Uma criatura medonha, muito grande, com um ar feroz e que exalava um fedor horrível! E vinha na minha direção. Daí para frente tudo passou muito veloz, como num desses filmes trouxas que papai gosta de assistir: Rony e Harry entraram lá, se arriscaram, deixaram o trasgo no chão, desfalecido.

Ainda estava paralisada de temor quando a professora McGonnagall, diretora da Grifinória, entrou. Passou um sermão nos garotos. Parecia não notar minha presença. Eles teriam que pagar pelo risco que correram e pela confusão em que se meteram...Não! Eles não teriam! Não se eu pudesse impedir...(...)

Sei que poderia ter sido EXPULSA. E vocês podem até não acreditar, mas isso não era o que mais me preocupava. A minha verdadeira preocupação era que Rony e Harry fossem poupados. Rony e Harry, a duplinha irresponsável. Rony e Harry, aqueles quem salvaram minha vida. Rony e Harry, que a partir daquele momento se tornaram as pessoas mais especiais que já conheci."

"Mandona, nariz empinado, metida e sabe-tudo. Minha firme opinião sobre Hermione Granger. Pelo menos até aquele dia... (...)

Foi numa aula de Feitiços que tudo aconteceu. Eu tive que fazer dupla com ela. Hoje, analisando com calma, vejo que foi a primeira vez que ela me fez estremecer. A primeira de muitas, mas isso é outra história. Bom, como eu ia dizendo antes de meus pensamentos extraviarem, naquele dia ela me irritou como nunca. Eu não consegui fazer o diabo da pena levitar e lá veio a Srta. Sabe Tudo me corrigindo. Daí eu mandei ela fazer, já que ela era tão boa. Maldita idéia. Ela REALMENTE fez. Perfeitamente. A pena saiu voando... E eu queria morrer naquele momento.

Ao fim da aula meu humor não melhorara nem um dedinho. Saí praguejando e falando horrores sobre ela para o Harry. Eu e minha boca grande! Ela me ouviu...

A maluca ficou sumida o dia inteiro. Até no jantar ela não havia aparecido. E havia uns colegas dizendo que ela tinha ficado o dia inteiro trancada no banheiro, chorando e sem querer falar com ninguém. Me senti inexplicavelmente doente com aquilo, mas não deixei transparecer. Minha atenção foi desviada pela notícia de que um trasgo havia invadido o castelo. Iríamos voltar para Grifinória, mas só então Harry lembrou-se de Hermione. Ela não sabia do trasgo. E naquela hora estremeci novamente. Foi a segunda vez que ela me fez estremecer.

Bom, ao final tudo deu certo. Achamos o trasgo (ou será que foi ele que nos achou? Nunca saberei...), salvamos Hermione e EU realizei o feitiço de LEVITAÇÃO para nos tirar da encrenca! Como eu não percebi que aquilo queria dizer alguma coisa? Só hoje consigo ver que nada acontece por acaso...

Mas o mais legal foi o que aconteceu depois: Hermione se acusou para a professora Minerva e impediu que ela cortasse a cabeça do Harry e a minha! Eu não esperaria isso dela! Não naquele momento.

A partir daquele dia não existiu mais só Rony, ou Rony e Harry. A partir daquele momento éramos um trio. Rony, Harry E Hermione. Se virou "dupla" depois, fica pra outra história também...

* * *

**N/A: **_Olá pessoal! Bom, já escrevi algumas songs mas essa é a primeira fic longa. Um esclarecimento que tenho a fazer é que esse primeiro capítulo será totalmente diferente dos outros. A história só começa realmente a partir do capítulo 2, então por favor, não julguem a fic pelo início, ok? _

Bom, no mais espero comentários e críticas e prometo atualizar bem rápido se assim vocês me pedirem. Também quero deixar meus agradecimentos ao meu amigo **Passatempo** que me incentivou a publicar essa história.


	2. Estranha Ausência

**_Capítulo II_ **

_**Estranha Ausência**_

Um silêncio agourento pairava sobre a rua dos Alfeneiros naquela madrugada insuportavelmente quente de verão. Não tardaria muito e os primeiros raios de sol se fariam presentes anunciando o amanhecer. No jardim bem cuidado do nº 4, os pássaros já iniciavam sua balbúrdia matinal, como se comemorassem alguma data especial naquele dia. De fato, era mesmo uma data especial. Naquele mesmo nº 4, num quarto abafado, um adolescente estava completando seus 16 anos.

Harry dormia profundamente, como há tempos não fazia. Depois dos terríveis acontecimentos do ano anterior, suas noites tornaram-se agitadas e freqüentemente povoadas por pesadelos dos mais variados tipos. Mas o que o acordara naquele 31 de julho felizmente não foi mais um desses pesadelos. Um barulho de batidas e um piado persistente tirou o garoto do seu raro sono tranqüilo. Ele se ergueu um pouco, empurrou para os pés o seu lençol ralo e surrado e tateou a mesinha de cabeceira em busca dos seus óculos. Só então pôde ver uma avezinha minúscula saltitando na penumbra, através de sua janela. Se levantou rapidamente e permitiu a entrada da pequena corujinha, que mais parecia uma bola de tênis.

_-Píchi! Que bom ver você!_ – cumprimentou o garoto, alegremente.

Píchi trazia amarrado em sua perna um grande pacote, que era pelo menos cinco vezes o seu próprio tamanho e alguns pergaminhos. Harry desamarrou depressa o fardo da perninha da coruja e lhe ofereceu alguns petiscos de Edwiges, que não estava lá no momento. Abriu o pacote cuidadosamente e pôde ver que dentro dele havia vários embrulhos de presente. Puxou o primeiro, onde estava escrito:_"Para o ilustríssimo e importantíssimo Sr. Harry Potter, dos lindos, maravilhosos, engraçados, espertos e principalmente humildes e modestos amigos, Fred e Jorge."_

Harry esboçou um pequeno sorriso e abriu o pacote com um pouco de receio. Afinal, dos gêmeos poderia se esperar qualquer tipo de coisa perigosa. Depois de rasgar o embrulho, ele se deparou com uma jaqueta um tanto diferente, meio esverdeada, de um tecido que Harry não soube reconhecer o que era. Olhou então para os pergaminhos que Píchi trouxera juntamente com o pacote e procurou pela letra de Fred ou Jorge, encontrando logo. O pergaminho dizia o seguinte:

_Harry,_

_Parabéns! Estamos lhe mandando algo para ver se conseguimos dar uma melhorada nesse seu visual horrendo! É feita de couro de dragão e mamãe está dizendo que combinará perfeitamente com seus lindos olhos verdes. Ugh! Isso é tão... romântico... ficamos até emocionados!_

_Nos veremos logo!_

_Fred e Jorge_

Harry voltou a analisar a jaqueta, agora mais interessado. Couro de dragão! Realmente algo um tanto quanto diferente...

Colocou então a jaqueta de lado e puxou o segundo pacote, um pouco menor, onde lia-se no papel:_"Para o querido Harry, de Molly Weasley."_

Abriu e se deparou com um grande bolo de chocolate e uma porção de docinhos caseiros. Sorriu e não pôde deixar de pensar no quanto gostava da Sra. Weasley, ou melhor, de toda aquela família.

Agora restavam dois embrulhos. Um muito fino que lembrava uma placa, um cartão ou algo assim e outro também pequeno, mas mais arredondado. Abriu o pacote fino que continha a seguinte frase:_"Para Harry Potter, de Gina Weasley."_

O conteúdo do embrulho de Gina era um tanto estranho: uma espécie de cartão, onde não havia nada escrito, apenas 6 bonequinhos desenhados, sem rostos ou expressões, apenas suas silhuetas. Curioso, Harry procurou por um pergaminho que contivesse a letra de Gina e leu rapidamente:

_Querido Harry,_

_Feliz aniversário! Espero que você esteja bem. Bom, se não estiver, vai ficar logo, você vai ver!_

_Você não deve estar entendendo muito bem o meu presente, não é? Bom, é um C.L.I (Cartão Localizador Interativo), achei que você fosse gostar. Mamãe e eu compramos na mesma loja onde ela comprou o nosso relógio Weasley, lembra-se dele? Bom, o funcionamento do C.L.I é bem parecido com o do relógio. Você deve escrever seu nome no bonequinho do centro e escolher 5 pessoas para os outros bonequinhos. Note que têm bonequinhos dos dois lados (frente e verso). No lado onde os bonequinhos são vermelhos, será informado o que a pessoa correspondente a cada um dos bonequinhos estará SENTINDO. Do lado onde os bonequinhos são azuis, será informado ONDE a pessoa está. Mas tem um detalhe muito importante: é um cartão interativo, logo, você deve escrever apenas o seu nome no bonequinho central e as pessoas que você escolher para cada um dos outros, as próprias pessoas que deverão escrever seus próprios nomes, numa espécie de contrato, entendeu? E além do seu nome, cada pessoa escolhida deverá escrever suas próprias opções de sentimentos e de lugares onde podem estar. Espero ter explicado bem, se você não tiver entendido direito algum detalhe eu lhe explico quando nos encontrarmos, que será em breve. Bom, é isso então._

_Com carinho,_

_Gina Weasley._

Harry acabou de ler o pergaminho com a boca levemente aberta. Que presente legal esse de Gina! O garoto nunca ouvira falar em C.L.I, mas ele gostava muito do relógio dos Weasley. Achou então, que esse presente lhe poderia ser muito útil.

Ainda surpreso com o presente de Gina ele puxou o último pacote, que obviamente era de Rony. Quase caiu para trás quando o abriu e viu seu conteúdo: dentro do embrulho, reluzindo sob os primeiros raios de sol que entravam pela janela, estava um belíssimo pomo de ouro.

_-Uau!Uau!Rony!Dessa vez você caprichou, cara! Um pomo de ouro?Mas... Mas isso é muito... caro!_

Sentindo-se empolgado com o presente de Rony, mas ao mesmo tempo levemente culpado por ganhar algo tão caro do amigo, Harry pegou o pergaminho restante e o abriu para ler.

_Oi Harry!_

_E aí, cara? Como vão as coisas? A propósito, parabéns por seu aniversário! Você gostou dos presentes? Achei todos muito legais e acho que você também deve ter achado, né? Sobre o meu presente a história é a seguinte: Você deve se lembrar que meu irmão Carlinhos já foi apanhador da Grifinória,né? Pois é, no último ano dele em Hogwarts, na final da copa intercasas, Carlinhos afanou esse pomo como lembrança! Háhá! Isso mesmo! E ele confessou isso para mim nesse verão e de tanto eu insistir ele acabou me dando esse pomo! E eu resolvi dá-lo a você de presente de aniversário, bom, achei que você fosse gostar mais do que eu, né? Apesar de ser uma coisa já usada, ainda assim é legal..._

_Agora mudando de assunto... Cara, estou meio preocupado, quer dizer, não sei, é estranho... Você por acaso tem tido notícias da Hermione? Ela não respondeu a nenhuma de minhas cartas e nem às da Gina! Você não acha que alguma coisa aconteceu à ela, acha, Harry? Quer dizer, ela está segura no mundo dos trouxas, não está? Mamãe e papai também parecem preocupados e disseram a mim e à Gina para perguntá-lo se ela deu sinal de vida, pois se ela não mandar nada à você nem no seu aniversário então a coisa é séria... Mas ela mandou, não mandou? Um livro provavelmente... Bom, vai ver ela está só estudando como sempre e acabou esquecendo de nos escrever... _

_Ah! Não precisa responder essa carta, de qualquer forma. Só esteja pronto. Irão te pegar a qualquer momento. As mesmas pessoas e da mesma forma da última vez. Não posso dizer a hora nem o dia certo, por via das dúvidas._

_Te vejo logo!_

_Tchau então!_

_Rony_

Harry olhou novamente o pergaminho e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Realmente era um tanto esquisito Hermione não responder as cartas dos amigos. E agora que Rony falou, ele também notou que não tinha recebido nenhuma carta da garota. Nenhum bilhete sequer. Tudo bem que Hermione não tinha uma coruja, mas então por que não mandou resposta por Píchi quando Rony e Gina a escreveram? E bom, até agora ela não tinha lhe mandado nem sequer um cartão de aniversário... Se bem que o dia mal começara e Edwiges nem tinha voltado de onde quer que ela tivesse ido.Talvez mais tarde tivesse notícias de Hermione. "Tomara", pensou ele.

Naquela tarde, logo após o almoço, Harry recebera mais dois presentes. Um era do seu amigo guarda-caças, Hagrid. Ele lhe mandara quadradinhos de chocolates caseiros e um porta-retrato de madeira bem grotesco, entalhado à mão, provavelmente feito por ele mesmo.

O outro presente era ainda mais estranho, o que era de se esperar, já que fora lhe mandado pela nova amiga, Luna Lovegood. A garota sonhadora e avoada lhe mandara uma nova edição da revista _O Pasquim_ e um pedaço de algo retorcido e marrom, parecido com um galho de árvore, juntamente com um pergaminho amarelado onde lia-se o seguinte:

_Harry Potter,_

_Parabéns por fazer anos hoje. Estou lhe mandando algo realmente raro, um pedaço do chifre de um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado que foi encontrado ao norte da Espanha no último mês. Achei que você fosse gostar. Como vão indo todos (Gina, Ronald, Neville...)? Até mais então!_

_Luna Lovegood_

Harry olhou novamente o estranho objeto retorcido e deu de ombros. Só então releu novamente a carta de Luna e percebera que a garota nem tinha citado Hermione. As duas nunca se bicaram, tinham personalidades muito diferentes, então Harry achou perfeitamente normal a ausência do nome da amiga na carta de Luna. Só não estava achando normal o fato de até agora não ter recebido nada de Mione, fato que chegou a gerar uma preocupação ainda maior no momento em que Edwiges entrou voando pela janela sem nenhum pacote ou carta. Todos os anos Hermione mandava algo no aniversário de Harry através de Edwiges...

Alguma coisa realmente estava fora do lugar, tinha certeza.

_-Harry Potter! Seu moleque, desça já aqui! Imediatamente!_

Harry, que estava envolto em seus próprios pensamentos, saltou da cadeira no momento em que ouvira a voz de trovão do tio a lhe chamar. Suspirou fundo e desceu as escadas lentamente.

_-E agora, o que foi que eu fiz, tio Valter?_

_-ISSO, o que significa ISSO? Você me deve uma explicação, moleque insolente! – _disse o tio, sua cara púrpura e seus bigodes esvoaçando de fúria, enquanto balançava em suas mãos gordas um pequeno pacote retangular.

_-Como eu poderei explicar o que é isso se eu nem ao menos sei do que se trata! – _disse Harry, impaciente.

_-OH! Agora abra bem seus ouvidos e ouça bem, moleque! ISSO. ACABOU. DE. CHEGAR. PELO. CORREIO. E está endereçado à VOCÊ!_

Harry estranhou que estivesse recebendo algo pelo correio trouxa, já que todos os seus amigos só usavam correio-coruja. Mas mesmo assim disfarçou a surpresa e respondeu sarcástico:

_-Bom, obrigado então por receber minha correspondência, tio Valter! Poderia me entregá-la agora?_

_-Ora seu delinqüente juvenil! Quem mandaria algo para você do jeito NORMAL? Todos esses seus amiguinhos anormais só usam essas aves fedidas! Quem diabos é essa tal de Srta. Hermione Granger?_

Harry arregalou os olhos. Hermione Granger? Ouvira direito o que o tio lhe dissera? Mas por que Mione lhe mandaria algo pelo correio trouxa? Isso estava ficando cada vez mais esquisito...

_-Então? Estou esperando! Onde está sua explicação para isso?_

_-Hermione é minha amiga, o senhor já a viu algumas vezes._

_-Hum... Aquela com o cabelo parecido com o de uma vassoura velha? Mas se ela é ANORMAL como você por que usaria o NOSSO correio?_

_-Está aí uma pergunta interessante! – _Disse Harry, mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa.

_-Está me cheirando a encrencas! Acho que não deveria lhe entregar isso aqui..._

_-Mas isso é MEU! Está endereçado à MIM! E acho que meus amigos, AQUELES que o senhor conheceu na estação da última vez, iriam adorar saber que eu não recebi algo que me pertencia... – _disse o garoto com um misto de fúria e com um ar levemente triunfante. Harry sabia que os tios tinham ficado bastante amedrontados depois das palavras de Moody em King's Cross no dia do desembarque de Hogwarts.

O rosto gordo do tio agora passou de uma cor púrpura para um pálido amarelado. Seus bigodes esvoaçaram quando ele bufou de frustração.

_-Aqui! Tome essa porcaria! – _disse estendendo o pacote à Harry – _Mas saiba que essa é a última vez que eu permito que você receba algo através do NOSSO correio! E está esperando o quê? SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE!_

_-Com prazer! – _Disse já se encaminhando para as escadas.

Harry correu e bateu a porta de seu quarto. Sentou-se na cama ainda desarrumada e pôs-se a abrir o pacote.

_-Como o Rony previra... – _murmurou com um sorriso, assim que se deparou com nada mais nada menos do que um livro, intitulado _"A morte não é o fim – quem amamos nunca nos deixa"._

Harry soube imediatamente o motivo de ter recebido aquele livro. Obviamente a amiga estava pensando em Sirius quando o comprou. Balançou então a cabeça como se quisesse espantar esses pensamentos e puxou um pequeno envelope que viera preso à capa do livro. Mas se assustou quando o abriu e ao invés de uma longa carta típica de Hermione Granger, só encontrou um pedaço mínimo de pergaminho com apenas um bilhete:

_Harry,_

_Parabéns pelo seu aniversário!_

_Afetuosamente,_

_Mione_

Já era madrugada novamente, mas Harry não conseguia dormir. Há poucos minutos atrás o garoto tinha ouvido um pequeno estalo, mas como tudo silenciou muito rápido, ele julgou que o barulho fora provavelmente fruto da sua imaginação. Sua cabeça fervia e seu cérebro parecia trabalhar como nunca. Onde afinal estaria Hermione? Por que ela não respondia à nenhuma carta? Por que mandou um presente pelo correio trouxa sem nenhum tipo de explicação? Cadê esse pessoal da Ordem que não aparecia de uma vez para buscá-lo? Por que diabos ele era Harry Potter e tinha que passar por tudo isso?

A raiva começava a tomar conta do garoto quando vários estalos e o barulho de algo mole batendo contra algo sólido o fez saltar. Empunhou a varinha e abriu devagar a porta do quarto. Desceu as escadas e seguiu para a cozinha a tempo de ver uma jovem loira de olhos bem azuis caída sobre alguém bastante familiar...

* * *

**N/A: Por favor, digam o que estão achando da fic, as opiniões e críticas são muito importantes para mim!**

**Beijnhos!**


	3. Em busca de notícias

**_Capítulo III_ **

_**Em busca de notícias**_

_-Er... Oi Harry! Beleza? – _cumprimentou a jovem, com o rosto levemente vermelho.

_-Tonks? _

_-Como vai indo, Harry? – _disse Lupin, se esforçando para sair de debaixo do corpo da moça.

_-O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Meu tio vai nos matar!_

_-Não se preocupe, Harry. Não há nada que um bom feitiço do sono não resolva... – _falou Tonks, sorrindo.

_-Feitiço do sono? Mas..._

_-Moody aparatou aqui um pouco antes de nós e resolveu o problema. Não se preocupe. Eles não irão acordar até o amanhecer. – _esclareceu Lupin.

_-Suas coisas estão prontas?_

Harry se virou e viu que quem lhe perguntara era Olho-Tonto Moody.

_-Sim, estão, vamos partir agora?_

_-Em dez minutos, portanto apresse-se. O restante da guarda nos encontrará durante o caminho, cada um está num ponto estratégico, tivemos que nos assegurar de que não estávamos sendo seguidos._

_-Eu ajudo você com a mala, Harry, vamos lá! – _disse Tonks em seu costumeiro tom jovial e alegre.

_-Só não vá destruir tudo que encontrar pelo caminho, Ninfadora! E veja se não vai cair em cima de mais ninguém!_

_-NÃO ME CHAME DE NINFADORA, OLHO TONTO! Quantas vezes terei que repetir isso?_

_-Vamos, não temos tempo a perder, Tonks! Ajude o Harry com as coisas dele, por favor. – _interrompeu Lupin numa voz estranhamente formal.

_-Está certo, vamos Harry?_

Pegaram as coisas de Harry rapidamente, Lupin novamente escreveu uma carta explicando tudo aos Dursley e em poucos minutos partiram rumo à sede da Ordem. A viagem correra tudo bem, embora o frio congelante do céu quase cortara as pontas das orelhas do garoto. Quando chegaram ao Largo Grimmauld o dia já tinha nascido e a Sra. Weasley preparava o café da manhã na cozinha.

Harry se sentiu totalmente mal naquele lugar. Cada centímetro daquela empoeirada casa o fazia reviver suas lembranças na presença do padrinho. Sentiu um nó na garganta e um aperto no estômago.

_-Harry, querido! Que bom ver você! – _Era a Sra. Weasley, que lhe puxava para um abraço de quebrar os ossos – _Venha meu amor, coma alguma coisa! Logo logo o Rony acordará para lhe fazer companhia... O que você quer para comer?_

_-Er... Eu... estou meio sem fome, Sra. Weasley. Na verdade eu estou muito cansado..._

_-Oh, claro, meu querido! É claro que você está! Que falta de sensibilidade a minha! Vamos, suba e vá se deitar um pouco. Eu o chamarei para almoçar, tudo bem assim?_

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e subiu para o quarto que ele sempre dividia com Rony. Na verdade, não estava com nenhum pouco de sono, mas só o que queria era fugir, ficar sozinho, esquecer de tudo por alguns instantes.

Abriu a porta do quarto devagar e entrou. Rony estava esparramado na cama, dormindo a sono solto e com a boca levemente aberta. Harry sentiu inveja do amigo. Como ele queria não ser o _famoso Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu._Como ele gostaria de ter pais maravilhosos e vivos ao seu lado. Ele trocaria toda sua "fama", popularidade e todo o ouro do seu cofre no Gringotes para estar no lugar de Rony. Não se importaria em ser o 6º garoto da família, em não ter ouro ou em usar tudo de segunda mão. Desde que ele tivesse uma _família_ ao seu lado...

Sem perceber, Harry acabara adormecendo. Tivera sonhos confusos e perturbadores onde Hermione aparecia chorando e pedindo ajuda. Acordara sobressaltado, banhado em suor. Rony o observava sentado na cama ao lado, com um semblante bastante sério.

_-Com o que você sonhava, Harry?_ – perguntou o ruivo, meio rispidamente, franzindo a testa.

_-Hermione... – _Harry sussurrou baixinho, mais para ele mesmo do que para Rony.

_-Você estava sonhando com a Hermione, é isso mesmo? – _a voz do ruivo agora decididamente estava com um tom perigoso.

_-Ela está em perigo, Rony! Hermione está em perigo! – _disse Harry, finalmente encarando o amigo.

Rony pareceu muito pálido de repente, como se toda sua cor tivesse se esvaído como num passe de mágica.

_-M-mas, como assim, Harry? Como em perigo? Como é que você sabe?_

_-Eu vi! Meu sonho... Ela chorava e... pedia ajuda! Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, parece que ela estava sendo... estava sendo..._

_-S-sendo o-o quê? Fala, Harry, pelo amor de Merlin!_

_-Torturada... – _murmurou num fio de voz.

Rony parecia em estado de choque. Sua boca se abrira num grito silencioso e seus olhos expressavam pânico. Harry se levantou da cama num salto e correu para a porta, gritando para o amigo:

_-Vamos, anda logo, Rony! Precisamos avisar alguém da Ordem!_

Desceu as escadas saltando dois degraus por vez, com Rony em sua cola. Chegaram à cozinha onde Sra. Weasley, Lupin e Tonks conversavam em tom de segredo.

_-Finalmente acordou, querido! E então, descansou o sufici- _Mas não completou a frase, parou de supetão assim que olhou para as faces apavoradas dos garotos. _– Há algo de errado, crianças? – _perguntou ela numa voz ao mesmo tempo doce e receosa.

_-Hermione! – _balbuciou Rony.

_-Eu tive um sonho, Sra. Weasley. Hermione corre perigo..._

Lupin se levantou da cadeira, Tonks arregalou os olhos e a Sra. Weasley parecia prestes a desmaiar.

_-Sente-se aqui, Harry! – _ordenou Lupin – _Nos conte exatamente o que você sonhou..._

_-Eu não me lembro direito... Era um lugar escuro, estranhamente familiar... E Hermione... ela se contorcia no chão... e chorava... implorava por ajuda... Eu acredito que ela estava sob a maldição "Cruciatus"..._

A Sra. Weasley deixou escapar um soluço seco. Rony sentou-se na cadeira em frente e apoiou o rosto nas mãos.

_-Talvez tenha sido apenas um sonho, Remo._ – Tonks se manifestou pela primeira vez. –_Se houvesse acontecido algo à ela com certeza a Ordem já teria ficado sabendo..._

_-Sim, acredito que sim..._

_-Precisamos checar! É a vida de uma criança que está em jogo! Ela é só... só uma garotinha... – _choramingou a Sra. Weasley, com os olhos vermelhos.

_-Isso já aconteceu outras vezes! E Hermione não deu notícias à ninguém nessas férias! – _estourou Harry.

_-E-la, ela não lhe mandou nada no seu aniversário? – _perguntou Rony numa voz embargada.

_-Bem... Mandou. Mas isso é um tanto estranho também. Hermione sempre me manda algo através de Edwiges e dessa vez minha coruja voltou sem nada. E Hermione me mandou um presente através do correio trouxa..._

_-Do correio trouxa? – _perguntou Lupin.

_-Sim. E além do mais ela não disse nada em sua carta, que estava mais para um bilhete. Ela apenas disse Feliz Aniversário e mais nada, o que é bastante estranho vindo de Hermione._

_-E ela não respondeu às nossas cartas! O que vocês todos estão pensando parados aí? Ela pode estar morrendo agora! – _se desesperou Rony.

Todos se encararam por um momento, um pouco surpresos com a atitude do garoto, mas alguns segundos depois o silêncio foi quebrado:

_-Hermione é filha de trouxas, não é? – _perguntou Tonks.

_-Sim, ela é, e daí? – Harry perguntou, enrugando a testa._

_-E daí que há outras maneiras de se comunicar com os trouxas, diferente de corujas... Alguém aí sabe se os Granger têm telefone?_

_-Te-Telefone? – _estranhou a Sra. Weasley.

_-É um aparelho de comunicação dos trouxas. Meu pai costumava usa-los bastante... – _explicou a jovem.

_-Tem! Hermione tem telefone,sim! – disse Harry._

_-E você tem o número, Harry?_

_-Tenho anotado em algum lugar das minhas coisas... não sei exatamente onde... mas vou procurar agora!_

_-Mas onde é que vamos achar um feletone para usarmos? – _perguntou Rony, mirando a todos.

_-Há telefones públicos, Rony. Eles chamam-se Orelhões, não é engraçado? – _disse Tonks, tentando descontrair o clima pesado que se instalara ali.

Mas ninguém estava a ouvindo. Nesse momento Harry já subia as escadas como um furacão e Rony corria para acompanhá-lo.

Com alguma dificuldade Harry encontrou o número de telefone dos Granger, anotado na contracapa de um livro. Desceu novamente as escadas e encontrou na cozinha um grupo agora maior, todos com caras bastante tensas.

Lupin e Tonks ainda se encontravam sentados à mesa. A Sra. Weasley estava de pé, encostada em uma parede próxima ao fogão, abraçada em Gina. Os gêmeos estavam encostados à parede oposta, sérios como Harry nunca lembrava de tê-los visto antes.

_-Oi Harry! – _cumprimentaram os recém chegados.

_-Olá!... Bem, aqui está o número, Tonks! – _disse o garoto se virando para a jovem. – _Onde iremos achar um Orelhão agora?_

_-Harry... Acho melhor você não ir. Você não pode se expor assim. – _falou Lupin, cautelosamente.

_-Eu irei e farei a ligação. Fiquem tranqüilos, com certeza ela está bem..._

_-É claro que vou junto! Hermione é minha amiga! Preciso saber o que está havendo com ela! – _irritou-se Harry.

_-E eu também irei!_

_-E eu!_

_-Rony, Gina, fiquem quietos!... E Harry, é para o seu bem, querido... Você se expor ao perigo não vai ajudar em nada, muito pelo contrário... – _apaziguou a Sra.Weasley.

_-Ele não pode se expor, mas eu POSSO! Eu irei com a Tonks, então! – _insistiu Rony.

_-Isso, mamãe! E eu! – _choramingou Gina.

_-Parem! Vocês estão atrapalhando ao invés de ajudar! Vão lá para cima e nós resolveremos tudo! – _enfureceu-se a Sra. Weasley.

_-Estou cansado de sempre me deixarem por fora de tudo! Eu não sou mais nenhuma criança! E sou o maior interessado nessa guerra! É a mim que Voldemort quer! Não vou deixar nenhum de meus amigos pagarem por isso! – _gritou o menino.

_-Harry,acalme-se! Você tem que entender os nosso motivos! E não nego que você tenha suas razões para se enfurecer, mas agora deixe por nossa conta! – _disse Lupin numa voz mais enérgica.

_-Mas mesmo que Hermione esteja bem, ela nunca contará à vocês o que está acontecendo... Ela só dirá a nós, que somos AMIGOS dela! – _interrompeu Gina.

_-Agora já chega, Gina Weasley! Suba e fique lá no quarto até que-_

_-Não, Molly. Acho que talvez Gina tenha razão. – _disse Tonks. – _Talvez Hermione não se sinta confiante o suficiente para expor os seus problemas a nós... Está certo que Harry não pode sair daqui, mas não vejo problema em levar Gina comigo... Não chamará atenção._

_-E por que ela e não EU? – _esbravejou Rony.

_-Será que não é porque você é o melhor amigo de Harry Potter? – _disse Gina com sarcasmo, encarando o irmão. – _E além do mais eu sou uma GAROTA, como ela. Se ela não disse ao Harry o que estava acontecendo pela carta, então nunca dirá a VOCÊ, irmãozinho!_

Rony bufou mais uma vez e a Sra. Weasley contraiu os lábios:

_-Está certo, Tonks! Gina irá com você, mas por favor tome conta do meu bebê..._

_-Mãe! Já faz muitos anos que eu deixei de ser um bebê, sabia?_

_-Certo, agora vão, precisamos agir depressa! – _disse Lupin.

* * *

**N/A: Qualquer dúvida ou críticas sobre o capítulo e a fic em geral comentem e me escrevam, ok?**

**Beijinhos!**


	4. O problema de Hermione

**_Capítulo IV_ **

_**O problema de Hermione**_

O sol já estava bastante quente e o calor já estava quase insuportável quando Tonks e Gina deixaram o Largo Grimmauld. Caminharam pelas ruas sujas e relativamente desertas do bairro, até que encontrassem um Orelhão. Já era o segundo que encontravam, mas esperavam sinceramente que esse funcionasse, já que o primeiro estava totalmente depredado por ação dos vândalos. Tonks já havia tropeçado três vezes e Gina parecia bastante tensa. Se aproximaram do telefone e Tonks conjurou algumas fichas. Enfiou a primeira no local apropriado e Gina discou o número. Aguardaram por alguns instantes até que uma voz grave falou do outro lado da linha:

_-Residência dos Granger._

_-A-LÔ! EU QUERIA FALAR COM HERMIONE GRANGER, POR FAVOR!_

_-Não, não Gina, não grite! Apenas fale normalmente. – advertiu Tonks num sussurro._

_-Hm... Quem gostaria de falar com ela?_

_-Aqui é Gina. Gina Weasley, uma amiga dela._

_-Weasley?... Certo, conheço você. Só um instante por favor._

_-E então? E então? – _desesperava-se Tonks ao lado da garota.

_-Ele me mandou aguardar, acho que foi chamá-la! Então Mione está bem! – _sorriu a ruivinha.

Tonks sorriu de volta, ao mesmo tempo que uma voz um tanto familiar falava no outro lado da linha:

_-Alô?_

_-Mione? Mione, é você mesma?_

_-Sim! Gina? Ah, Gina! Quando papai me disse que era você ao telefone eu não acreditei! Como você está? Suas férias estão indo bem? Ah, Gina, eu estou com tantas saudades que-_

_-Calma, Mione! Uma coisa de cada vez! Senão eu não consigo absorver o que você me diz!..._

_-Hum... me desculpe! Mas então, Gina? Como vão as coisas? Por que você está me ligando? Onde foi que você arrumou um telefone?_

_-Acho que quem tem de responder perguntas aqui é você, Hermione! Que história é essa de não responder a nenhuma carta e sumir desse jeito?_

_(silêncio)_

_-Er... Hermione? Você ainda está aí?_

_-Sim... – _agora sua voz tornara-se estranhamente triste.

_-E então? Não vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?_

_-Bom... não está realmente acontecendo nada, Gina._

_-Como não está acontecendo nada? A quem você pensa que engana, Hermione?_

_-Está... está tudo bem comigo, eu só estava... estava estudando, é isso._

_-Olha aqui, Mione. Eu e o Rony passamos o verão todo lhe enviando cartas e não obtemos UM BILHETE sequer em resposta. Você quer simplesmente que eu acredite que você não nos respondeu por estar estudando?_

_-Bem... é..._

_-Escuta, ainda há o fato de você mandar o presente de Harry pelo correio trouxa! E escrever apenas um bilhete ao invés de uma carta!_

_-O Harry? Ele está bem, Gina?_

_-Perfeitamente. Tirando o fato dele estar se descabelando de preocupação por SUA causa, assim como todos nós!_

_-Me desculpe... Ah, droga, isso era tudo o que eu não queria._

_-O quê?_

_-Ser mais um motivo de preocupação ao Harry! E à vocês..._

_-Eu te entendo, Mione. Mas agora que você já preocupou todo mundo, pode começar a contar qual é o problema._

_-Gina, eu... eu não sei se devo, isso é problema meu..._

_-Hermione, todos, sabe o que eu quero dizer, TODOS, da ASSOCIAÇÃO, sabe, inclusive mamãe, papai, Tonks e todo mundo estão preocupados com você!_

_-O quê? Mas por que? Ei Gina, ninguém precisa se preocupar, estou perfeitamente bem! Tudo isso só porque eu não respondi algumas cartas e mandei um presente pelo meio trouxa?_

_-Não! Não foi só isso... O Harry, bem, ele teve um sonho... com você._

_-Um sonho? Comigo? O que quer dizer, o que foi que ele sonhou?_

_-Eu não sei direito, aparentemente que você estava em perigo, sendo torturada e pedia ajuda._

_-Foi só um sonho, está bem? Quero que você avise a todos que estou legal e ninguém está me torturando ou algo do tipo!... Ah, Gina! Eu não acredito que a Ordem está se preocupando comigo... Francamente!_

_-Então qual é realmente o seu problema? É melhor você falar logo porque todos estão me esperando para saber notícias suas._

_-Onde você está?_

_-Estou numa rua, num... telefone? Isso, num telefone público._

_-Quem está aí com você?_

_-Tonks._

_-Tonks? Ah, meu Deus!... Gina, voltem para casa e avisem para todos que estou bem. Não há nada comigo, não há perigo nenhum e estou com a saúde perfeita, ok?_

_-Hermione..._

_-Vá, Gina._

_-FALE O QUE HÁ COM VOCÊ! NÓS SOMOS AMIGAS OU NÃO?_

Houve um silêncio momentâneo do outro lado da linha,em que Gina supôs que a amiga estivesse provavelmente bufando. Então ouviu novamente a voz de Hermione despejar tudo de uma vez:

_-Certo. Certo. Você quer saber o que está acontecendo, não é? Pois bem, EU NÃO VOU VOLTAR PARA HOGWARTS!_

_(silêncio)_

_-Satisfeita agora?_

_-M-mas, Mione... Você... Você..._

_-Eu não vou voltar, é isso. Acabou._

_-Como assim acabou?_

_-Acabou. Terminou para mim. Foi bom enquanto durou._

_-Do que é que você está falando? Você vai se mudar de país ou algo assim? Vai se transferir para Beauxbatons, Durmstrang ou qualquer outra escola?_

_-Não._

_-Então...?_

_-Vou voltar a ser trouxa._

_-O QUÊ? MAS VOCÊ NÃO PODE!_

_-O que foi, Gina? O que está acontecendo? – _Tonks balançava a ruivinha em busca de informação.

_-Ai! Me larga, Tonks!... Hermione! Você não pode!_

_-Diga isso à meus pais._

_-Ahnn?_

_-Meus pais não me deixam voltar,Gina. Eles ficaram sabendo o que houve no Departamento de Mistérios no final do último trimestre e ficaram bastante chocados com esse negócio de guerra. Não me querem mais em perigo. Disseram que se cansaram desse negócio de eu brincar de ser bruxa, que isso já tinha ido longe demais!..._

_-B-brincar de ser bruxa? Mas você não está BRINCANDO de nada, você é!_

_-Eu sei._

_-Mas... mas..._

_-Está tudo bem, Gina. Nunca vou me esquecer desses anos. Nunca vou me esquecer de vocês._

_-Não! Mione, não!_

_-A gente se vê algum dia, ok?_

_-Mione!_

_-Não se preocupe, eu estou bem._

Mas a garota não convencia ninguém. Gina nunca ouvira alguém falar num tom de voz tão triste e tão vazio. Parecia que não restava alegria em Hermione, como se um dementador estivesse por perto. Parecia que não havia mais vida nas palavras da amiga.

Gina contara tudo a Tonks e as duas voltavam para o Largo Grimmauld número doze totalmente arrasadas. Hermione era a única amiga de verdade que Gina tinha e ela simplesmente não suportaria perdê-la para o mundo trouxa. Tonks, por sua vez, achava Hermione uma bruxa brilhante e achava que era simplesmente um desperdício o que os pais da garota estavam fazendo.

Chegaram rapidamente à sede da Ordem e foram recebidas por diversos rostos nervosos e um turbilhão de perguntas:

_-E então, Gina? – _perguntou Harry.

_-Tudo correu bem, Tonks, não foram seguidas, observadas? – _dizia Olho-Tonto.

_-Como Hermione está? Onde ela está? Ela está bem? – _agora era a voz de um Rony nervoso.

_-Oh! Filhinha! Que bom que você voltou! – _a Sra. Weasley abraçava a filha.

_-Todos querem por favor se acalmar! – _ralhou Tonks. – _Alarme falso, Harry, - _disse ela se virando para encarar o garoto – _Hermione está bem e não está sendo torturada por ninguém!_

_-Quer dizer, a não ser pelos pais. – _Completou Gina.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para a ruiva, que corou ligeiramente.

_-O que você quer dizer com isso? – _perguntou Rony.

_-Ah, é uma longa história... Vamos, meninos!_ – disse Gina se virando para sair da sala.

_-Volte aqui, mocinha! Pode dizer o que é que está havendo, afinal? –_pediu a Sra. Weasley.

_-Deixe ela ir e conversar com os garotos, Molly, – disse Lupin – Tonks nos contará tudo._

E deixando os integrantes da Ordem para trás, Gina, Harry, Rony e os gêmeos subiram as escadas rumo ao quarto dos garotos.

_-E então, Gina? O que está acontecendo afinal?_ – perguntou Harry.

_-Você falou com ela, afinal de contas? – continuou Rony._

_-Sim, eu falei com ela. Ela me disse que não está em perigo e que ninguém a está torturando. Disse que não nos escreveu porque estava estudando..._

_-Eu não disse? Hermione pirou de vez! Estudando em pleno verão! E causar esse estardalhaço todo por nada!..._

_-Mas você disse que os pais dela a estão torturando ou eu entendi errado, maninha? – _perguntou Fred.

_-De certa forma sim, eles estão._

_-Como assim? Os pais de Hermione a torturando?_

_-Calma, Harry, deixem que eu continue a história e no fim vocês fazem as perguntas e os comentários que precisarem, mas me deixem falar!_

Os garotos se calaram e encararam Gina, que continuou:

_-Hermione está com problemas, com GRAVES problemas... Ela disse que não queria nos contar porque não queria nos preocupar e ser mais um motivo de preocupação a você, Harry._

_-Será que você poderia ir direto ao ponto e dizer qual o problema com ela? – _disse Rony,um tanto quanto rabugento.

_-Se você pudesse ficar com a boca fechada eu chegaria lá, Rony!_

O garoto amarrou a cara para a irmã mas não disse mais nada. Ao que Gina continuou:

_-Bem, acho que isso vai ser um tanto frustrante para vocês, assim como foi para mim, mas Hermione... bem, ela não... ela não vai voltar para Hogwarts!_

_-O QUÊ?_

_-COMO DISSE?_

_-ELA FOI EXPULSA?_

_-ELA ESTÁ DOENTE?_

_-ELA PIROU?_

_-QUEREM SE CALAR? DEIXEM EU CONTINUAR!_ – berrou Gina. _-Os pais de Hermione ficaram sabendo o que houve no Ministério no último trimestre e ficaram bastante assustados. Ela contou a eles da guerra e de Você-Sabe-Quem, porque ela não estava suportando mais esconder tantas coisas deles, ela achou que eles compreenderiam... Mas, bem, eles não compreenderam e proibiram-lhe qualquer contato com o mundo bruxo, inclusive proibiram-lhe de voltar à Hogwarts. Eles disseram que isso já tinha ido longe demais e que já era hora de Hermione deixar de brincar de ser bruxa._

_-Brincar de ser bruxa? BRINCAR DE SER BRUXA? – _gritou Rony.

_-Eu nunca esperava isso dos Granger, sinceramente. – _murmurou Harry.

_-Nem eu! Isso é um absurdo, mas tentem ver o lado deles! Eles estão assustados e não querem que a filha se machuque... – _disse Gina.

_-Não querem que a filha se machuque o escambau! O que eles pensam que são? Eles não podem impedir a Hermione de ser uma bruxa!_

_-Eu também concordo com o Rony! – _apoiou Fred.

_-Hermione é menor de idade, Rony! E eles não pensam, eles SÃO os PAIS dela! Então eles podem fazer o que quiser!... – _falou Gina tristemente.

_-Mas... Isso não significa que ficaremos parados! Tem que ter alguma coisa que possamos fazer por ela! – _disse Harry.

_-É isso aí! Nem que a gente tenha que seqüestrar outro carro voador e resgatá-la de casa como já fizemos há alguns anos com o Harry! – _gritou Rony.

_-Ah, mas se vocês têm algum amor à vida é melhor não!... – _A Sra. Weasley acabara de aparecer à porta do quarto.

_-Mas mamãe! É a Mione! O que a gente pode fazer então? – _choramingou Gina.

_-Em primeiro lugar é melhor se acalmarem e afastarem essas idéias bestas de resgate da cabeça! – _Disse ela mirando Rony – _Mas não iremos ficar parados. Hermione é uma garota muito esperta e com um belo futuro pela frente, tentaremos convencer os pais dela._

_-Vocês irão falar com eles? – _questionou Jorge.

_-Sim, seu pai e eu iremos. E se for necessário, como última tentativa mandaremos Dumbledore e McGonagall._

* * *

**N/A: Abraços e agradecimentosà todos aqueles que estiverem lendo! **


	5. Gregory Granger

_**Capítulo V**_

_**Gregory Granger**_

Dois dias se passaram desde a conversa de Gina e Hermione ao telefone. Todos os garotos ainda estavam muito incomodados sobre a situação da amiga. Gina tornara-se mais calada do que de costume, Harry se fechou ainda mais e Rony parara de comer. O Sr. e Sra. Weasley prometeram falar com os pais de Hermione e pretendiam aparatar na casa dos Granger naquele dia. Mas uma pequena discussão se instalara na cozinha.

_-Eu já falei que vou! – _gritava Rony.

_-Todos nós vamos! – _insistia Harry.

_-Ela é NOSSA amiga! – _bradava Gina.

_-JÁ CHEGA! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO E PRONTO! – _berrou a Sra. Weasley.

_-Molly, querida, acalme-se... – _disse o Sr. Weasley calmamente – _Talvez... bem, talvez possamos levá-los conosco. – _completou timidamente.

A Sra. Weasley inchou como um balão ou uma bomba prestes a explodir e encarou o marido:

_-Arthur! Você perdeu o juízo? Eles são apenas crianças, não podem aparatar!_

_-Sim, Molly, querida, mas você sabe, agora que o Ministério finalmente aceitou os fatos e está do nosso lado, a rede de flu está um tanto mais segura... E não seria realmente difícil integrar a lareira dos Granger à rede por um dia..._

_-É, mamãe! E pense, talvez seja uma das últimas oportunidades que tenhamos de ver a Mione... – _disse Gina numa vozinha de choro.

A Sra. Weasley pareceu amolecer com o comentário da filha. Mirou o rosto de cada um dos garotos, suspirou fundo e respondeu:

_-Está bem, está bem, vocês venceram! Só espero não me arrepender disso mais tarde..._

_-Você não irá, mamãe! – _Rony disse com um sorriso.

Naquela mesma tarde o Sr. Weasley preparou tudo no Ministério para que a lareira dos Granger fosse integrada à rede de Flu durante todo o dia seguinte. Partiriam logo após o almoço.

O tempo passou sem incidentes e logo estavam todos em frente à lareira da Mansão dos Black. Sra. Weasley não parava de fazer recomendações:

_-Lembrem-se de se comportarem! Não me passem vergonha! Se queremos convencer os Granger de algo, temos em primeiro lugar de mostrar educação e bom senso!_

Gina revirou os olhos e Harry e Rony trocaram olhares exasperados, enquanto o Sr. Weasley já entrava na lareira. Ao seu exemplo, todos, um por um, entraram na lareira e gritaram:_"Casa dos Granger"._

Caíram em uma sala bonita e limpa, com belos tapetes floridos cobrindo o chão. Todos, ainda meio tontos e cheios de fuligem, olhavam com interesse ao redor. Os olhos do Sr. Weasley pareciam que iriam sair de suas órbitas com tantos objetos "estranhos" dos trouxas que haviam ali.

_-O que é aquela caixinha preta estranha, Harry? – _disse ele apontando para a estante.

_-Aquilo é uma televisão, Sr. Weasley! E aquilo ali, - _disse apontando para o outro lado – _é um telefone. Aquilo é um vídeo cassete e aquele outro é um computador! – _explicou Harry.

_-Formidável! Assombroso! Tudo funciona com ecleticidade, não é mesmo?_

_-Sim, funcionam com eletricidade. – _disse Harry sorrindo.

_-Quem está aí? – _uma voz grave veio de uma sala ao lado.

_-É melhor nos apressarmos, Arthur! Ou o Sr. Granger pode ficar irritado com nossa pequena invasão... – _advertiu Molly.

Seguiram então devagar e meio receosos para o aposento ao lado. Encontraram o Sr. Granger já à porta, com um jornal à mão. O homem arregalou os olhos para os recém chegados demonstrando surpresa e um certo pânico.

_-M-mas... o quê...?_ – gaguejou.

_-Olá Sr. Granger! É realmente um prazer revê-lo! – _disse o Sr. Weasley estendendo-lhe a mão.

O Sr. Granger aceitou o cumprimento, ainda estático e como se pedisse explicações encarou um por um dos ali presentes.

_-Boa tarde, Sr. Granger! Desculpe chegarmos assim sem avisar, é realmente uma grande grosseria, mas será que poderíamos levar uma palavrinha com o Sr. e sua esposa sobre Hermione? – _pediu a Sra. Weasley, educadamente.

_-B-bom... sim, claro... – _balbuciou em resposta.

_-Onde está a Mione? – _perguntou Rony de supetão.

O Sr. Granger voltou seu olhar para o garoto e mirou-o com atenção, como se o medisse. Olhou depois da mesma forma para Harry e Gina e só então respondeu:

_-Hermione não está em casa. Ela saiu com a mãe._

_-Ah, que pena! – _reclamou Gina.

O Sr. Granger olhou novamente para a ruiva e finalmente sorriu:

_-Gina Weasley? – _perguntou ele.

_-Sim... – _respondeu ela um pouco corada.

_-Você conversou com Hemione ao telefone outro dia, não é?_

_-Sim._

_-Certo. – _Sr. Granger continuou sorrindo e se virou para Harry – _Harry Potter?_

_-Sim, sou eu._

_-Minha filha fala muito em você._

_-Ah... sim... – _respondeu desconcertado.

Rony encarou o Sr. Granger como se esperasse algum comentário à seu respeito também, mas nesse mesmo instante a campainha tocou e o homem se virou ao Sr. Weasley:

_-Só um momento, por favor, sentem-se, fiquem à vontade. – _disse ele apontando para o sofá.

O Sr. Granger se retirou do aposento deixando os outros olhando interessados para tudo ao redor.

_-Hermione tem uma casa muito bonita! – _elogiou Gina

_-Me lembra um pouco a casa dos Dursley... É tudo muito limpo! – _comentou Harry.

_-E você, o que achou, Rony?... Rony? _– Gina não obteve respostas. O irmão olhava interessado para a estante. Harry seguiu os olhos do amigo e pôde ver o que ele apreciava. Um compartimento da estante era inteiramente dedicado à porta-retratos. Haviam fotos de Hermione de todos os jeitos imagináveis. "Fotos trouxas, mas ainda assim muito interessantes", pensava Rony.

_-Olha como a Mione era fofa! – _exclamou Gina pegando um dos porta-retratos que continha a foto de uma garotinha de uns 5 anos, fazendo cara de brava, com as mãos na cintura.

_-E pelo jeito ela sempre gostou de livros! – _disse Harry apontando outra foto, que mostrava Hermione um pouco maior, com seus 8 ou 9 anos, vestida com uniforme escolar trouxa e com montes de livros empilhados nos braços.

Havia muitas outras fotos: O Sr. e a Sra. Granger segurando um bebê nos braços, um bebê sorrindo sentado numa cadeirinha de papinha, e também outras mais atuais como uma que Rony estava particularmente interessado, em que Hermione aparecia de maiô, numa praia, em frente a uma placa com os dizeres:_"Paradis du Soleil: la plus belle plage de France." (Paraíso do Sol:a mais bela praia da França)._

Harry sorriu ao perceber a foto que o amigo estava olhando e Rony, notando isso, ficou com as orelhas imediatamente vermelhas. Mas ele não teve que explicar nada, pois nesse momento o Sr. Granger entrava novamente pela porta acompanhado por um rapaz alto, de cabelos castanhos e olhos chocolate, que aparentava seus 19, 20 anos.

_-Estamos com algumas visitas, Greg, deixe que eu os apresente. – _dizia o Sr. Granger para o rapaz. – _Esse é meu sobrinho, Gregory Granger. E esses são uns... bem, amigos de Hermione._

O rapaz os fitou atentamente e todos acenaram com a cabeça. Gregory se virou para o tio novamente:

_-Bom, tio, e onde está a Mi? Eu vim vê-la um pouco._

_-Ela saiu com sua tia, Greg, e receio que demorarão um pouco, pois foram ao salão de beleza, sabe como são as mulheres com essas coisas, não? – _sorriu o Sr. Granger.

_-Bom, então voltarei mais tarde para ver o resultado! – _exclamou o rapaz.

Os garotos se entreolharam. "Hermione num salão de beleza?", pensava Harry, atônito. Mas Rony estava estranhamente púrpura. Seus punhos estavam fechados sobre o sofá e ele parecia estar tentando se controlar. Gina, por sua vez, mirava o rapaz com os olhos brilhantes.

_-Greg, por que você não fica e assim me faz um favor? Você poderia mostrar a casa aos garotos e lhes oferecer alguma coisa lá na cozinha, enquanto eu converso com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, que tal? – _pediu o Sr. Granger.

_-Tudo bem. – _disse Gregory, olhando para Harry, Rony e Gina – _Vamos, então?_

Os três se levantaram e acompanharam o rapaz. Ele lhes mostrou toda a casa dos Granger, que era realmente muito bonita e bem arrumada. Havia uma bela piscina e um jardim muito bem cuidado, com todos os tipos de flores. Se sentaram em uma mesinha de cimento em volta da piscina, quando Gregory perguntou:

_-E então, vocês são amigos da Mi?_

_-Sim, somos. – _respondeu Gina, sorrindo para o rapaz.

_-Somos amigos da HERMIONE! – _respondeu Rony, destacando o nome da amiga.

Gregory ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele e continuou:

_-Vocês também fazem parte do intercâmbio?_

_-O quê? – _perguntou Harry, confuso.

_-Esse intercâmbio que a Mi faz há quase 5 anos, no Canadá. Vocês também fazem parte?_

Rony fez uma careta e já ia abrir a boca para falar alguma besteira quando Harry pisou no seu pé e Gina lhe deu um cutucão nas costelas.

_-Sim, nós também fazemos parte. – _disse Gina.

_-Eu sempre achei isso um despropósito! Não sei como meus tios permitiram que a Mi fosse para esse intercâmbio. Ela teria uma carreira brilhante por aqui mesmo! Mas parece que agora meu tio acordou e resolveu deixa-la aqui na Inglaterra. Talvez ele a matricule na escola em que eu terminei meus estudos e então ela poderá seguir a carreira da Odontologia, como todos na família._

_-Não, ela não irá! – _disse Rony, irritado.

_-Perdão? – _respondeu Gregory, encarando o ruivo.

_-Ela não vai se matricular nessa escola e não vai seguir essa carreira! – _continuou Rony, em tom de desafio.

_-Ah, não? – _desdenhou-se Gregory – _Talvez vocês não sejam tão amigos dela assim, a ponto de saberem o que está ocorrendo, não é?_

_-Quem não sabe nada dela aqui é você! – _disse Rony, agora totalmente vermelho.

_-Rony! – _ralhou Gina – _Bem, perdoe meu irmão, Gregory, ele está um pouco irritado com a viagem._

_-Tudo bem. Qual é mesmo o nome de vocês?_

_-Bem, eu sou Gina Weasley, meu irmão é o Ronald Weasley e esse aqui é Harry Potter._

_-Hum... Nunca ouvi a Mi falar de vocês... Mas tudo bem, ela não fala muito sobre nada que envolva esse intercâmbio esquisito..._

_-Que engraçado! – _disse Rony, sarcástico, - _Nós também nunca ouvimos ela falar de você!_

Os dois agora se encaravam profundamente. Os olhos de ambos estavam faiscando e Harry, percebendo que a qualquer momento o amigo poderia saltar no pescoço de Gregory, falou amigavelmente:

_-E você, Gregory, o que faz então?_

O rapaz dos olhos chocolate se virou para Harry. O olhou por um instante e só então respondeu:

_-Estou estudando na mesma Faculdade de Odontologia em que meus tios se formaram. É a melhor da Grã-Bretanha. Com certeza a Mi irá para lá também! – _disse tão pomposamente quanto Percy e lançou um olhar de esguelha para Rony.

Se nesse mesmo momento o Sr. Granger e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley não tivessem aparecido para chamá-los, Rony com certeza teria enforcado o rapaz, ele estava totalmente enfurecido.

_-Bom, garotos, vamos indo? – _disse o Sr. Weasley.

Eles se levantaram em silêncio e Gina suplicou:

_-Será que não poderíamos esperar pela Mione, papai?_

_-Suponho que não, filha. _– respondeu a Sra. Weasley, entrando na conversa._ – Pode ser que ela demore muito a voltar._

_-Certamente demorará. – _intrometeu-se Gregory – _Salões de beleza levam horas, mas sempre valem a pena._

A Sra. Weasley sorriu para o rapaz. Rony virara-se de costas, certamente para se impedir de gritar algum xingamento. Eles se despediram e o Sr. Granger inventou uma desculpa qualquer para tira Gregory da sala, para que ele não os vissem entrar na lareira:

_-Greg, sabe aqueles relatórios da faculdade que você queria me mostrar ontem?_

_-Sim, tio._

_-Você poderia buscá-los agora? Tenho tempo de analisá-los no momento..._

_-Mas tio, eu queria esperar pela Mi..._

_-Como você mesmo disse, salões de beleza levam horas e quando você voltar ela provavelmente ainda não estará de volta. Então nós poderemos analisar os relatórios enquanto você espera por ela._

_-Tudo bem. Tenho muito a falar com a Mi, hoje. – _disse o rapaz em tom de provocação, lançando mais um olhar de esguelha para Rony.

_-Imbecil – _murmurou Rony. Gina fechou a cara para o irmão e Harry reprimiu um sorrisinho.

* * *

**N/A: Em breve o próximo capítulo!**

**Beijos!**


	6. A promessa

_**Capítulo VI**_

_**A promessa**_

Harry e os Weasley voltaram para o Largo Grimmauld com a garantia do Sr. Granger em pensar sobre o assunto. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley tiveram uma longa conversa com ele a fim de convencê-lo de que o lugar de Hermione era no mundo bruxo. Explicaram-no tudo sobre a guerra, sobre Voldemort e até sobre a Ordem da Fênix. Contaram-no também do quanto os garotos gostavam de Hermione e o quanto a garota parecia realmente feliz em ser uma bruxa. A Sra. Weasley relatara ao homem o amor de Hermione pelos estudos e como ela se destacava entre os outros estudantes por sua inteligência e seu bom coração. Disseram-no da admiração que os professores tinham por ela, principalmente Mcgonagall e até mesmo Dumbledore. Enfim, fizeram o possível e agora tudo o que tinham a fazer era esperar por uma decisão dos Granger e torcer para que esta fosse positiva.

Rony tornara-se incrivelmente mal-humorado e irritadiço desde a visita à casa dos Granger. Tudo para ele era motivo para recriminar as escolas e faculdades trouxas e falar mal do primo de Hermione.

_-Nunca pensei que um Granger pudesse ter a personalidade de um Malfoy! – _disse o ruivo quando chegaram à Ordem, no dia da visita aos Granger.

_-Ele... ele até que é legal, Rony! – _insistiu Gina.

_-Oh, sim, muito legal! Vocês garotas são cegas ou o quê? Você só gostou dele porque ele é BONITO!_

Gina corou loucamente mas conseguiu retrucar:

_-Ele é um rapaz extremamente bem educado e culto! Hermione deve se divertir muito com ele!_

_-Nem quero imaginar o que ele e a MI fazem para se divertirem... – _desdenhou Rony.

_-Ah, é tão fofo ele chamá-la assim, não acham? – _provocou Gina.

Rony olhou a irmã com cara de profundo nojo. Abriu a boca várias vezes antes de pronunciar algum tipo de som e apenas murmurou antes de virar as costas:

_-MI, onde já se viu...? Ridículo!..._

O mês de setembro chegou na forma de um dia nublado e escuro. Acompanhados da guarda, Harry, Rony e Gina chegaram à estação de King's Cross por meio do Nôitibus, o que não contribuiu em nada para melhorar o humor dos garotos. Não tiveram mais notícia alguma de Hermione, fato que deixava-os desesperadamente ansiosos. Iria a garota voltar à Hogwarts? Bem que tentaram lhe escrever outras vezes nos últimos dias, mas foram impedidos pela Sra. Weasley que dissera que essa atitude soaria aos Granger como uma pressão negativa.

_-Será que ela vem, Harry? – _Rony perguntava pela milésima vez naquele dia.

_-Não sei, tomara que sim..._

_-Por Merlin... Mione, será que você virá? – _murmurou Gina para si mesma. A garota estava extremamente pálida devido à conturbada experiência com o Nôitibus.

Atravessaram a barreira da plataforma 9 e meia observando ao redor. Vários rostos familiares podiam ser vistos, mas nem sinal de Hermione. Logo após o primeiro apito, a Sra. Weasley abraçou cada um dos garotos com carinho e pediu que entrassem no trem. Eles puseram o pé no primeiro degrau da escada, mas Rony teve o braço puxado por Gina, que estava sorrindo bobamente com o olhar fixo em um ponto mais adiante.

_-Que é, Gina? Ficou maluca? – _resmungou Rony de forma ríspida.

A garota sorriu ainda mais e apontou para o local onde seu olhar continuava preso. Harry e Rony se viraram rapidamente e puderam ver: De longe, sorrindo para eles e puxando um enorme malão, estava ela. Hermione.

_-MIONE! – _berraram os três em uníssono, correndo para a amiga. Gina foi a primeira a se atirar sobre ela, quase a derrubando.

_-Que bom que você veio! Que bom! – _falava a ruiva, alegremente.

Assim que Gina a soltou, Hermione se atirou sobre Harry, quase deslocando o pescoço do garoto com o aperto e o sufocando com a ponta de sua trança que comprimia-lhe o nariz.

_-É bom te ver de volta, Hermione. _– disse Harry, meio ofegante.

_-Oh, sim, Harry! Eu estou TÃO FELIZ!_ – falou a garota apertando ainda mais o amigo.

_-Cof Cof – _tossiu falsamente Rony para interromper o abraço e se fazer notado. Nesse mesmo instante Hermione soltou Harry e virou seu rosto para encarar Rony. Com o sorriso aberto contemplou o ruivo e se sentiu corar ligeiramente.

_-Oi Rony! É bom te ver... – _disse ela se aproximando meio hesitante e o abraçando de leve, como se tivesse medo do que poderia acontecer caso aprofundasse o abraço.

_-Er... Claro, muito bom me ver... é, quero dizer, muito bom te ver também, Hermione... – _falou o garoto um tanto quanto encabulado Hermione sorriu timidamente mas não teve que responder nada, pois nesse mesmo momento seus pais se aproximavam, meio risonhos, meio chorosos, encarando a filha e cada um dos garotos.

_-Olá! – _cumprimentou o Sr. Granger – _Será que eu poderia dar uma palavrinha com os dois? – _disse mirando Harry e Rony.

Os garotos trocaram olhares rápidos e confusos e assentiram com a cabeça. Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas para o pai mas não perguntou nada, pois instantaneamente sua mãe a apertou em um abraço quase desesperado.

Harry e Rony acompanharam o Sr. Granger para um ponto mais afastado e esperaram para ouvir o que ele teria a lhes dizer. Rony torcia as mãos, nervoso e Harry tinha uma expressão curiosa na face.

_-Muito bem... Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley... – _começou o homem, - _Creio que vocês gostem bastante da minha filha, não? _– perguntou. Os meninos apenas assentiram com a cabeça novamente._ – Bom, como podem ver tomamos a nossa decisão e Hermione voltará para essa escola. Ela está muitíssimo feliz e é gratificante para um pai ver sua filha sorrir... mas isso não dissipa a preocupação que minha esposa e eu mantemos sobre ela. Tudo o que nós queremos é o bem de Hermione. Temos muito orgulho dela e podemos pecar pela nossa super-proteção, mas só queremos a segurança e o bem estar da nossa filha._

_-E onde é que a gente entra nessa história? – _interrompeu Rony.

O Sr. Granger o encarou por um instante e voltou a falar, numa expressão mais séria:_-"Hermione sempre gostou de nos contar sobre o mundo bruxo e um dia desses, em uma de nossas conversas sobre o assunto, lembro-me dela dizer o quanto as promessas são levadas a sério para vocês... Pelo o que ela falou, é como se fosse uma espécie de... contrato mágico...?_

_-Sim, as promessas são realmente sérias no mundo bruxo, muito diferente de simples palavras soltas... – _confirmou Rony, ainda sem entender onde o Sr. Granger queria chegar.

_-E é aí que vocês entram nessa história, Ronald. Eu queria que vocês me fizessem uma promessa._

_-Que tipo de promessa? – _Harry se manifestou pela primeira vez.

_-Eu queria que vocês prometessem para mim que irão cuidar de Hermione._

_-Ah, é isso? Mas é claro, Sr. Granger! – _respondeu Rony como se fosse uma coisa óbvia.

_-Não...! Isso é realmente sério! Eu queria que vocês REALMENTE prometessem que irão cuidar da minha filha... Que irão protegê-la e não deixarão que nada, NADA de ruim aconteça à ela._

Harry fez menção de falar mas o Sr. Granger levantou a mão em gesto de que ainda não tinha terminado e o garoto se calou.

_-Hermione pode parecer uma garota muito forte. Toda aquela personalidade, parecendo que está sempre bem, mas ela é como a mãe... extremamente frágil! Uma menina carente que sempre precisa de atenção e cuidados, por mais que disfarce e tente demonstrar o contrário... Mas e então, vocês prometem?_

_-Prometemos. – _respondeu Harry.

_-Eu te admiro muito, Harry Potter. Hermione contou-nos tudo sobre você e, bem, é surpreendente!... _– disse ele apertando a mão de Harry. Se virou então para Rony:_-"Hermione sempre diz que os Weasley são a sua segunda família... às vezes até nos enciúma, sabe?... Bom, conto com você, Ronald._ – repetiu o gesto, agora apertando a mão do ruivo.

Rony afirmou com a cabeça, parecendo extremamente satisfeito. Nesse mesmo instante o último apito soou pela estação e com uma última rodada de abraços e palavras de despedida, os garotos embarcaram no Expresso de Hogwarts.

* * *

**N/A: **_Bom, aí está mais um capítulo! Por favor, tem alguém lendo essa fic aqui no FF? Se tiver, por favor, comentem! Em breve o capítulo 7 estará no ar!_

_Beijinhos!_


	7. A ameaça de Malfoy

_**Capítulo VII**_

_**A ameaça de Malfoy**_

_-Bom, Harry, o Rony e eu temos que ir para a cabine dos monitores..._ – disse Hermione.

_-Certo, vejo vocês mais tarde, então._

_-Logo logo a gente se encontra, cara. – _falou Rony.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça e saiu acompanhado de Gina, enquanto Rony e Hermione seguiam para a cabine dos monitores.

_-Rony, o que meu pai queria falar com vocês? – _perguntou a garota enquanto andavam.

_-Ah, aquilo. Bem, ele só queria que nós prometêssemos que íamos cuidar de você._

_-C-como disse?... Cuidar d-de mim? – _falou Hermione, corando ligeiramente.

Rony encolheu os ombros: _-Sim... sabe, proteger você._

Hermione suspirou e só então respondeu: _-Papai andou muito preocupado comigo este verão, está com medo de que algo me machuque ou coisa assim... É uma grande sorte que hoje eu esteja aqui nesse trem._

_-Você acha que ele realmente te impediria de voltar?_

_-Sim, já estava decidido... Mas... tenho muito o que agradecer a seus pais por terem falado com eles... e..._

Rony a encarou esperando que ela continuasse. Hermione sentiu o estômago dar um solavanco engraçado ao perceber os olhos do amigo a fitando tão deliberadamente. Abaixou a cabeça e murmurou: _-Obrigada, Rony._

_-Pelo quê?_ – perguntou, confuso.

_-Por ter me ajudado a voltar. – _disse ela, sorrindo timidamente.

Rony voltou a encará-la com um olhar diferente e então sorriu de volta.

_-Que bom que chegaram, só faltavam vocês para a reunião começar! – _exclamou Carole Rumbold, uma corvinal alta e de traços fortes.

Os dois entraram na cabine e se sentaram. De relance, Rony viu Malfoy lhes lançar um sorrisinho cínico.

_-Bom dia a todos vocês. Aos novos monitores, sejam bem vindos! Parabéns por alcançarem esse cargo de confiança, espero que todos façam jus a ele. Esse ano, eu, com imensa alegria, fui condecorada Monitora-Chefe, ao lado de Dave Brennan, da Sonserina._

Hermione lançou um olhar rápido aRony, que fez uma careta de desgosto sem nem ao menos disfarçar.

_-O que foi nos passado, - _continuou Carole, - _foi que as regras da monitoria mudaram um pouquinho esse ano. Não nos disseram os motivos, mas pelo que fiquei sabendo, nossa carga de trabalho aumentará consideravelmente._

Rony bufou. Hermione lhe deu um cutucão nas costelas.

_-E nossa função aqui no Expresso de Hogwarts também será um pouco diferente._ – Dave, o sonserino, se manifestava pela primeira vez. – _Segundo a direção, as rondas pelos corredores não estavam surtindo o efeito que deveriam porque as duplas se dispersavam em conversas e brincadeiras e não levavam o trabalho a sério. Por esse motivo, diferente dos outros anos, hoje as duplas que farão rondas não serão mais separadas por casas e por classes e sim por sorteio._

_-Eu não vou fazer par com o Malfoy, prefiro morrer frito em óleo quente! – _Rony sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione, sem reparar que esse gesto fez um arrepio correr o corpo da menina.

_-Fica quieto, Rony! – _sibilou ela.

_-Também ficou decidido que não serão necessários todos os monitores nas rondas. É muita gente para pouco espaço, então alguns monitores serão dispensados das suas tarefas hoje. Os nomes dos dois dispensados também serão decididos por sorteio. – _terminou Carole.

"_Tomara que seja eu, tomara que seja eu" – _Rony pensava desesperadamente.

_-Todo mundo entendeu?_ – perguntou Dave. Como todos assentiram com a cabeça, ele continuou: - _Então vamos ao sorteio das duplas..._

Carole puxou um saquinho de veludo marrom e entregou a Dave:

_-Quer começar? – _perguntou gentilmente.

_-Sim, vamos lá. Os primeiros dois sorteados serão os dispensados.– _respondeu o sonserino, tirando o primeiro papel de dentro do saquinho. – _Ana Abbott! – _anunciou.

Uma garota loira do rosto redondo prontamente se levantou.

_-Está dispensada, Ana, pode ir e obrigada. – _lhe sorriu a corvinal.

_-Não precisarei mais fazer nada durante a viagem? – _perguntou Ana.

_-Não, você retomará suas tarefas normais de monitora só quando chegarmos na estação de Hogsmeade._

_-Certo então. Tchau. – _E dizendo isso a garota desapareceu pela porta da cabine.

_-O outro dispensado é..._ –disse Dave – _Ronald Weasley._

Rony arregalou os olhos e se virou para Hermione. Sorriu e se levantou do banco em um pulo.

_-Pode ir, Weasley! – _falou o sonserino.

_-Até mais, Mione_. – o ruivo falou muito baixo e também deixou a cabine.

"_Obrigada por esperar para saber quem será meu par, Rony, você é um ótimo amigo, interessadíssimo... obrigada mesmo!"_ – pensou Hermione, nervosa.

_-Pansy Parkinson e... eu! – _Carole continuou anunciando.

"_Coitada!" – _Hermione pensou contendo um sorriso.

_-Antônio Goldstein e... Thomson Bernard._

_-Padma Patil e... Ernesto Macmillan._

_-Dave Brennan e... Lisa Kestin._

_-Draco Malfoy e… Hermione Granger._

Hermione sentiu a voz de Carole ecoar nos seus ouvidos. Ficara paralisada, não acreditava na sua falta de sorte: trabalhar durante horas com Malfoy!

O garoto não parecia mais contente do que ela. Mirava Hermione com uma expressão de nojo em sua face.

_-Não há como trocar de dupla com alguém? – _indagou o loiro.

_-Perdão? – _disse Carole encarando Draco.

_-Eu não poderia trocar de dupla com alguém?_ – repetiu ele.

_-Sorteio é sorteio e regras são regras, Malfoy! Não crie problemas, por favor! – _irritou-se a corvinal.

Pela primeira vez na vida Hermione concordava com Malfoy. Por que não poderiam simplesmente trocar de dupla? Agüentar aquele insuportável por horas não seria o que ela estava esperando para seu primeiro dia de volta ao mundo bruxo...

Assim que o sorteio de duplas terminou e os horários das rondas foram divididos entre os monitores, Hermione se levantou e foi rumo aporta da cabine. Ela e Malfoy foram uma das duplas que ficaram com o primeiro turno, então trabalhariam até mais ou menos a metade da tarde. Cabisbaixa, a garota ia saindo devagar, mas parou abruptamente ao notar uma figura alta e muito familiar parada do lado de fora. Rony estava sentado encostado à parede em frente à cabine dos monitores, joelhos cruzados junto ao corpo, encarando o nada.

_-Rony? O que você está fazendo aqui ainda?_ – perguntou ela.

_-Âhn?... Ah, oi, Mione. Até que enfim!... – _disse ele acordando do transe e sorrindo para ela.

_-Por que você ainda está aqui?_ – ela repetiu, franzindo levemente a testa.

_-Eu... Eu... Bem... só queria saber quem eram as duplas sorteadas... Com quem você vai trabalhar, afinal?_ – falou, levantando-se num salto.

_-Anda logo, Granger! Deixa de papinho furado e vamos terminar logo com isso! – _uma voz arrastada e ríspida resmungou atrás da garota.

Rony arregalou os olhos, encarando o loiro platinado parado à sua frente. O fitou por alguns segundos e então se voltou para Hermione.

_-Não... Não... V-você não vai... v-vocês não foram..._ – balbuciou Rony, ainda estupefato.

_-Sim, Rony. Malfoy vai fazer ronda comigo._ – respondeu a garota numa voz cava.

_-E não pense que estou feliz com isso, sua-_

_-Cale a boca, Malfoy. Cale. A. Boca. Que vai ser melhor para você! – _advertiu-o Rony, a varinha já firme em sua mão.

_-Isso, Weasley. Defenda a honra dessa sua... "AMIGA"... Já que não consegue defender a da sua própria família, que já está no fundo do poço há muito tempo! – _Malfoy respondeu num sorriso afetado.

Rony deu um impulso à frente para se atirar sobre o garoto, mas Hermione o puxou pelas vestes.

_-Rony, não! Não entre em confusões agora, POR FAVOR!_

_-Hahahaha... – _o sonserino soltou uma risadinha sarcástica. – _Além de pobre se deixa dominar por uma sangue-ruim!_

Hermione agora lutava para conter Rony. Puxou com força as vestes do garoto, mas como suas mãos estavam suadas de nervoso, deixou-as escapar. Vendo que o amigo se atiraria contra Malfoy a qualquer momento, ela não teve tempo de pensar. Só de agir. Agarrou-se com força à cintura do ruivo e o puxou para trás, usando para isso o próprio peso do seu corpo. Numa seqüência rápida de movimentos, Hermione sentiu-se batendo de costas contra a parede que Rony estava encostado há pouco, sufocada com as costas do ruivo pressionando seu rosto.

_-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui, afinal? – _perguntou uma voz que vinha da porta recém-aberta da cabine.

Hermione empurrou Rony fortemente para o lado, tentando livrar seu campo de visão e seus olhos encontraram os de Carole, a Monitora-Chefe. A corvinal a fitava com as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas.

_-B-bom, b-bom, é que... – _começou Hermione muito vermelha.

_-Tudo bem, Granger. – _a garota a interrompeu com um ar estranhamente divertido. – _Mas primeiro o trabalho, só depois a diversão, ok? – _completou. E dizendo isso deu as costas e saiu para uma direção do trem juntamente de Pansy Parkinson, que olhava Hermione por cima do ombro e dava gargalhadas silenciosas.

Hermione sentiu suas bochechas queimarem tanto que seriam capazes de fritar um ovo ali mesmo. Não teve coragem de encarar Rony, que estava com a boca levemente aberta e com as orelhas tão vermelhas que misturavam-se ao seu cabelo.

_-Você ouviu, Granger! Deixa esse tipo de diversão para depois! Acho que eu vomitaria se tivesse que presenciar uma cena desse tipo..._ – alfinetou Malfoy, maldosamente.

Tanto Rony quanto Hermione encararam o loiro com os olhos flamejando de fúria. Mas a garota se recompôs rapidamente, ergueu os ombros e disse:

_-Cale-se Malfoy. E vamos logo!_

Malfoy resmungou alguma coisa mas por algum motivo não respondeu. Os dois viraram-se rumo a um caminho oposto ao que seguira Carole e Pansy, mas mal começaram a andar quando Rony recuperou sua voz.

_-Mione, espere! – _chamou ele.

Ela se virou, encarando o ruivo.

_-O que é?_ – perguntou.

_-Você não pode ir com ele. – _falou o garoto, quase num sussurro.

_-Sim, Rony. Eu posso. Eu tenho. E eu vou. Agora vá procurar o Harry. Vejo vocês mais tarde. – _disse ela em tom definitivo, virando-se e seguindo o sonserino.

_-M-mas... – _balbuciou Rony, derrotado, vendo a garota sumir pelo corredor à frente. _"Boa sorte, Mione" – _desejou por fim, mesmo que só em pensamento.

Rony não tardou a encontrar a cabine onde Harry estava. Seu amigo estava sentado com uma expressão profundamente entediada, ao lado de Neville e de frente para Gina e Luna Lovegood.

_-Olá. – _cumprimentou Rony, se jogando ao outro lado de Harry no banco.

_-Oi Rony! – _cumprimentou Neville, alegremente.

_-Tudo bem, Ronald? – _perguntou Luna, em sua voz etérea.

_-Oi. Sim, tudo. – _respondeu ele desanimado.

_-Onde é que está a Hermione? Por que você voltou tão rápido? –_ perguntou Harry.

_-Fui dispensado da ronda. Por um sorteio, sabe. Mas Hermione não teve a mesma sorte._

_-Então por que é que você está com essa cara? – _estranhou Gina – _Você não está feliz de ter sido dispensado do trabalho?_

_-Sim, estou. Aquelas rondas são uma tremenda chatice!... _– respondeu.

_-Qual o problema, então? – _insistiu Harry.

_-Além do sorteio dos dispensados houve um sorteio para definir as duplas que trabalhariam juntas e-_

_-Como assim, um sorteio? As duplas já não são definidas automaticamente, divididas por casas e classes?_ – interrompeu Gina.

_-As regras mudaram. E o fato é que a dupla de Hermione não é nada agradável, se querem saber._

_-Não vai me dizer que é... _– começou Harry.

_-Sim, é. Ela vai fazer ronda com Malfoy. – _revelou Rony.

_-Pobre Mione! – _gemeu Harry.

_-E se ele tentar algo contra ela?_ – Neville perguntou numa voz ligeiramente aflita.

_-Ora, não sejam tolos! – _ralhou Gina – _Ela sabe se defender muito bem! Quem foi que enfiou a mão na cara daquele idiota uma vez?_

Os garotos sorriram. Certamente ela sabia se defender.

Hermione caminhava calada, profundamente absorta em seus próprios pensamentos. Tanta coisa tinha acontecido nesses últimos tempos, tantas mudanças. Desde o fatídico dia em que ela recebera aquela primeira carta de Hogwarts sua vida mudou de rumo completamente. Vivera tantas coisas desde aquele dia que não poderia enumerar apenas algumas. E agora ali estava ela, no meio de uma guerra entre o Bem e o Mal, como nos filmes e livros, mas com a pequena diferença de que agora não só ela mas todos aqueles que ela amava também estavam envolvidos. Esteve tão distraída por horas que não percebeu que Malfoy estava logo à sua frente e quando deu por si já tinha lhe dado um esbarrão.

_-Ugh!Não encosta em mim, Granger sarnenta! – _sibilou o loiro.

_-Com certeza não me é agradável também, Malfoy! – _replicou ela.

_-Agora terei que tomar outro banho ainda hoje. Não posso suportar que uma sangue-ruim asquerosa tenha me tocado. – _falou ele a encarando.

_- Igualmente. – _Hermione resmungou numa voz gélida.

_-Tenho nojo de você! Tenho nojo de suas origens! Aqueles trouxas nojentos que te puseram no mundo... ugh, isso me dá ânsia de vômito!_

Hermione se virou para encará_-_lo com um brilho extremamente ameaçador em seus olhos.

_-Meus pais são trouxas sim, Malfoy. Mas são HONESTOS... A propósito, você foi fazer uma visitinha ao seu digníssimo pai em Azkaban nesse verão?_ – falou ela numa voz estranhamente calma mas ainda assim gelada.

O loiro a encarou com uma fúria em seus olhos cinzentos nunca vista antes por Hermione e caminhou para o lado dela, devagar.

A mulher do carrinho de comida acabara de passar e todos na cabine comiam com vontade as tortinhas, bolos de caldeirões e diversos tipos de doces bruxos. Luna já havia os premiado com uma hilária narrativa sobre uma captura aos Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado durante o verão e agora Neville emendara numa história infindável de como sua Mimbulus mimbletonia estava crescendo.

_-Ela está realmente grande, sabem? E dizem que uma Mimbulus mimbletonia só cresce desse jeito se estiver sendo muito bem cuidada e da forma correta!_ – contava ele, animado.

_-Hum... Que bom, Neville. – _disse Harry, visivelmente entediado.

_-E além disso-_

Mas Neville não pôde continuar sua _incrível_ narrativa, pois nesse momento Colin Creevey abriu a porta da cabine com estrondo e entrou correndo.

_-Harry, Harry! – _ofegou ele – _Você precisa vir comigo!_

_-Colin? O que foi que aconteceu? – _Harry perguntou, ansioso, se pondo de pé.

_-Sua amiga, a Hermione Granger! – _exclamou Colin – _Ah, anda, Harry!_

_-O que é que tem a Mione? – _perguntou Rony, aflito, levantando-se também.

_-Aquele monitor sonserino, Draco Malfoy. Ele está fazendo algo com ela, ela está chorando! – _falou Colin, nervoso.

_-Imbecil! – _resmungou Harry.

_-Eu vou matá-lo! – berrou Rony, já correndo para fora da cabine._

_-Colin, onde é que ela está? – _perguntou Harry.

_-Ali, num corredor à frente, vamos! – _respondeu ele, saindo da cabine também e correndo com Harry, Gina, Neville e Luna ao seu encalço.

_-Rony, espera! É por aqui, vamos! – _gritou Gina para o irmão, que estava correndo para a direção contrária.

Rapidamente, Rony deu meia volta e como era de se prever devido ao tamanho de suas pernas, quase de imediato tomou a frente do grupo que corria. Correram o mais rápido que conseguiram e logo Colin gritou, apontando: _-Ali!_

No corredor à frente, Malfoy segurava os dois braços de Hermione para trás e apertava-os com força. A garota chorava e gritava: _-Me larga, Malfoy!_

_-Você ouviu o que ela disse! Larga ela, Malfoy! – _berrou Harry.

Malfoy se virou com um sorriso sarcástico brincando no canto dos seus lábios: _-Ho, ho, o Santo Potter! E se eu não quiser lar-_

Mas o loiro não pôde continuar sua frase. Algo forte o atingira no rosto e agora ele se encontrava caído no corredor, sentindo um forte gosto de sangue em sua boca e o peso de um corpo em cima do seu. Punhos o atingiam na barriga e no estômago e ele estava muito surpreso para revidar os golpes.

_-COVARDE! VEJO QUE VOCÊ NÃO É TÃO VALENTE ASSIM SE NÃO FOR COM UMA GAROTA, NÃO É MESMO? – _Rony berrava, fora de si, ainda golpeando Malfoy por todo o corpo.

_-R-Rony, NÃO! - _gritou Hermione, ainda aos prantos – _POR FAVOR, NÃO!_

Harry usou toda sua força para tirar o amigo de cima de Malfoy. Rony ainda esperneava e gritava:

_-ME SOLTA, HARRY! ME DEIXE MATÁ-LO, POR FAVOR!_

A essas alturas, todas as portas das cabines em volta do corredor já estavam abertas, com rostos curiosos espiando e comentando a todo o vapor. Malfoy se levantou do chão com a boca e o nariz sangrando, segurando o estômago.

_-Você me paga, Weasley. Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na vida, eu vou me vingar. – _disse ele com ódio. E se virando para Hermione, continuou: - _E você, Granger, não vai precisar esperar muito. Você vai pagar muito caro. E mais rápido do que você poderia imaginar._

_-O-o que você quer dizer com isso, Malfoy? – _perguntou a garota ainda trêmula e com os olhos ainda brilhantes de lágrimas.

Mas Malfoy apenas sorriu misteriosamente, saiu andando e ainda berrou para os curiosos que continuavam às portas das cabines:

_-Muito bem! O espetáculo acabou! Todos para dentro se não quiserem pegar um mês de detenção! _

* * *

**N/A: **_Gente, fiquei muitíssimo feliz com cada um dos comentários que recebi, obrigada mesmo! Nopróximo capítulo eu respondo para cada um, dessa vez eu tô meio que postando correndo, ok? Mas mais uma vez obrigadão! Espero que gostem desse capítulo, que está um tantinho maior que os outros..._

Beijinhos e por favor continuem lendo e comentem se puderem!


	8. Diálogos, ciúmes e mal entendidos

**_Capítulo VIII_ **

_**Diálogos, ciúmes e mal-entendidos**_

Sob os claros olhares de reprovação do grupo e de todos os alunos que insistiam em espiar pelas janelas de vidro das cabines, Malfoy desapareceu na primeira curva do corredor. Felizmente o tempo tinha passado relativamente rápido e o período de ronda dele e de Hermione já tinha terminado.

_-Você está bem, Mione?_ - Gina perguntou gentilmente.

_-S-sim, estou bem, Gina, não se preocupe. – _respondeu ela ainda trêmula.

_-Veja! Ele machucou seu braço! – _exclamou Neville apontando para uma enorme mancha vermelha próxima ao pulso direito da garota. Os dedos de Draco Malfoy tinham deixado suas marcas nitidamente no braço de Hermione.

_-Não, não é nada. – _disse ela, analisando a mancha vermelha.

_-Aquele paspalho inútil e estúpido! – _praguejou Rony, ainda espumando de ódio.

_-Malfoy é um covarde! – _completou Harry.

_-Rony..._ – Hermione chamou numa voz indecifrável, se virando para encarar o amigo. Rony, por sua vez, ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela, obviamente esperando o sermão que iria receber por ter se metido em confusão e ter se atracado aos tapas com Malfoy em pleno corredor.

_-Não precisa vir me dizer que eu estou errado, Hermione. Eu não estou! E eu faria tudo de novo se-_

_-Rony! – _interrompeu ela – _Eu ainda não disse nada!_

As bochechas do garoto se tornaram ligeiramente mais róseas no momento em que ele respondeu:

_-Mas eu sei muito bem o que você vai falar. – _disse ele, meio mal-humorado.

_-Bom, já que você sabe o que vou falar, então suponho que não preciso mais te agradecer..._

_-Me... o quê... me agradecer? – _perguntou ele, totalmente confuso.

_-Sim, é o que eu ia dizer, Rony... Se você tivesse deixado, é claro._

As claras manchas róseas no rosto do garoto se tornaram um pouco mais nítidas agora, as orelhas acompanhando o tom do rosto.

_-Bom... er... bom... – _começou ele, sem-graça – _Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas, Mione._

E dizendo isso ele se virou e seguiu em direção à cabine em que estavam anteriormente, com todo o grupo o seguindo, devagar e em silêncio.

Os garotos se despediram de Colin, que seguiu em outra direção, e se sentaram de volta nos bancos da cabine, ainda abalados. Ninguém falou durante algum tempo, até que Gina resolveu quebrar o gelo.

_-Então, Mione. É realmente bom estarmos todos juntos aqui, não é? Nem acredito que ficamos as férias todas sem nos ver!_

Hermione sorriu a ela e respondeu:

_-Sim, Gina. Senti muito a falta de vocês._

_-Vocês não se encontraram durante as férias dessa vez? – _perguntou Neville, entrando na conversa.

_-Não. – _disse Gina.

_-Mas afinal, quando foi que seus pais decidiram deixar você voltar, Mione? – _perguntou Harry.

_-Ah, Harry. Eu não sei exatamente quando foi. O que sei é que desde o dia em que vocês foram até minha casa e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley conversaram com papai, ele mudou um pouco sua posição. A gente conversou muito, sabe?_

_-Voltar? Voltar para onde? – _perguntou Neville novamente.

_-Os pais de Hermione não queriam que ela voltasse à Hogwarts. – _esclareceu Rony.

_-Mas, como assim não queriam?_

Nesse momento, Luna abaixou o seu exemplar do Pasquim e começou a prestar atenção na conversa, seus olhos ainda mais saltados do que o normal.

_-Bem, depois do que aconteceu no Ministério no final do nosso ano anterior, eles ficaram amedrontados... – _esclareceu Hermione.

_-Posso saber por que foi que você contou a eles, afinal de contas? – _Rony perguntou de supetão.

Harry encarou a amiga esperando que ela explodisse e gritasse com Rony. Viu seus olhos brilharem perigosamente quando ela encarou o ruivo. Mas os gritos esperados não vieram. Ao invés, Hermione soou estranhamente constrangida. Respirou fundo e começou:

_-Se você precisa mesmo saber, Rony... eu... eu realmente não ia contar a eles. Eu já esperava que eles tivessem esse tipo de reação. Mas bem, aquele feitiço que me atingiu deixou marca e... bom, mamãe acabou vendo... então eu não pude deixar de contar, porque uma coisa é você omitir algo de seus pais e outra muito diferente é você mentir a eles._

_-Deixou marca? – _perguntou Rony – _Como é que eu nunca vi?_

Hermione se enrubesceu violentamente no mesmo instante em que Rony se lembrou onde o feitiço atingira Hermione e notou o despropósito de sua pergunta, se tornando tão ou até mais vermelho do que ela.

_-B-bom... b-bom... não é... bem, não é em um lugar... – _começou ela gaguejando e tropeçando nas palavras – _visível... – _completou num sussurro quase inaudível.

Gina revirou os olhos e Harry reprimiu um sorriso. Luna se manteve impassível enquanto Neville pareceu nem entender a situação, pois continuou falando:

_-Mas como foi que seus pais mudaram de idéia, Hermione?_

_-Ahn?... Ah, bem... Eles acabaram entendendo que Hogwarts é o meu lugar, sabe? A conversa que eles tiveram com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley ajudou muito._

_-Por falar nisso... Sua casa é realmente muito bonita, Mione!_ – elogiou Gina.

_-Obrigada, Gina. – _sorriu Hermione, aos poucos voltando à sua cor normal.

_-Se parece um pouco com a casa dos meus tios, - _falou Harry – _com exceção daquela piscina, é claro._

_-Foi uma pena eu não estar em casa... A gente poderia ter nadado um pouco, se vocês quisessem. – _disse ela.

_-Teria sido demais! – _exclamou Gina. _– Eu nunca entrei em uma piscina!_

_-Bom, está convidada então. Na verdade eu mal entro também. É meio chato entrar sozinha e meus pais estão sempre trabalhando... Às vezes meu primo me faz companhia mas-_

_-Primo? – _perguntou Rony se desencostando do banco – _Que primo?_

_-Ah, acho que vocês conheceram o Greg, não? – _perguntou Hermione.

Harry olhou para Rony antes de acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça. Não estava frio, mas o amigo parecia estar tremendo. Suas orelhas voltando a parecer cachinhos de carne crua e suas mãos apertando firmemente o assento do banco.

_-Sim, nós o conhecemos. – _disse Gina, entusiasmada – _E ele me pareceu muito legal._

_-Oh sim. – _respondeu Hermione – _Ele é._

_-Com certeza. Muito legal. Inclusive o fato dele estar se explodindo de felicidade de você voltar a ser trouxa. Muito legal isso também, não acha? – _Rony perguntou sarcasticamente.

Hermione se virou para Rony com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

_-Não estou entendendo onde você está querendo chegar, Rony. O Greg nem ao menos sabe que eu sou uma bruxa, então como é que ele poderia estar vibrando com o fato de eu deixar de ser?_

_-Ele... ele estava torcendo para você ir para uma escola de... ontoto... ontotologia...! Que brilhante idéia, não? – _replicou o garoto ferozmente.

_-O... o quê? É ODONTOLOGIA, Rony! E é a mesma escola em que meus pais estudaram para se tornarem dentistas! E é onde o Greg estuda também! – _falou uma Hermione, meio brava.

_-Sei! Então por que você não ficou e foi para essa escola, já que acha a idéia do seu priminho tão genial? – _falou ele já perdendo as estribeiras.

_-Ah, não! Já chega vocês dois! Não comecem com isso desde já! – berrou Harry._

Hermione e Rony se encararam com fúria, mas não disseram nada. Estavam se queimando com os olhares lançados um ao outro.

Durante as horas que se passaram, Hermione e Rony mantiveram-se num silêncio amuado, enquanto os outros conversavam animadamente.

_-Luna... O que é isso pendurado no seu pescoço? – _perguntou Gina, mirando atentamente algo marrom e disforme pendurado na ponta de um cordão encardido amarrado ao pescoço da garota.

_-Ahhh! Isso é algo muito valioso! É o pedaço mais importante do chifre de um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado. Ele traz sorte para quem o usa. – _explicou ela, arregalando os olhos.

Hermione fez um barulhinho de impaciência e girou os olhos para cima. A loira encarou-a por um instante e depois virou-se para Harry.

_-Mantenha o que eu lhe dei sempre com você, Harry. Assim nada poderá te atingir._

_-Você deu um chifre enrugado para o Harry? – _perguntou Rony, segurando o riso.

_-Sim. – _respondeu ela orgulhosa, encarando o ruivo profundamente – _Presente de aniversário._

Rony se mexeu desconfortável no assento, sentindo a menina o encarar. Gina se virou para Hermione.

_-Sabe que eu gostei do seu cabelo assim, Mione? – _disse ela – _Essa trança ficou legal para você._

_-Hum... obrigada Gina. – _Hermione respondeu timidamente.

_-Ah! Falando nisso, eu queria lhe perguntar... como é um salão de beleza? – _perguntou.

_-Perdão? – _disse Hermione.

_-O dia em que fomos à sua casa você estava num salão de beleza com sua mãe... Então... como é um?_

_-Ah, bom, normal... Interessante, digamos assim._

_-Os salões bruxos são fantásticos também! Você conhece algum?_

_-Não. Mas já li sobre eles. Os salões trouxas usam aparelhos movidos a eletricidade para modelar os cabelos, não apenas poções como nos bruxos._

_-Eles usaram algum aparelho em você? – _Gina perguntou, interessada.

_-Usaram. Mas afinal, acho que isso tudo é muita mão-de-obra para muita pouca coisa. – _disse Hermione.

_-E o que foi que fizeram com seu cabelo?_ – continuou Gina.

_-Ah, bom... Mamãe insistiu que eu deixasse que eles fizessem algumas luzes..._ – respondeu ela, ligeiramente vermelha.

_- Luzes? Como assim?_

_-Bom, pintaram algumas mechas do meu cabelo com uma cor mais clara... – _falou Hermione, se sentindo desconfortável.

_-Nossa! Que legal! Mas não estou conseguindo ver direito..._

_-É por causa da trança. _

_-Então solta o cabelo!_

Rony olhou de esguelha para Hermione quando ouviu o pedido da irmã.

_-Ah, não. Depois você vê, Gina. Agora não. – _Hermione disse, encerrando o assunto. A ruiva ainda abriu a boca para insistir, mas nesse momento a porta da cabine se abriu e Carole Rumbold apareceu.

Rony gelou. _"Estou em encrenca" – _pensou.

_-Hermione Granger! Até que enfim lhe encontrei! Pode vir comigo um instante?_ – pediu a garota.

Hermione pareceu ligeiramente surpresa e limitou-se a balançar a cabeça em sinal positivo, acompanhando Carole pela porta da cabine.

_-Essa garota é monitora também, não?_ – perguntou Gina.

_-Sim, Monitora-Chefe por sinal. – _esclareceu Rony.

_-Isso significa que Hermione está com problemas... – _concluiu Harry.

_-Por que problemas? – _disse Gina.

_-Ora, por causa da confusão com Malfoy. Certamente ele deve ter inventado algo de mal sobre Hermione._

_-Ei! Mas ela não teve culpa! – _indignou-se Gina. – _O culpado de tudo foi o maldito do Malfoy!_

_-É melhor eu ir dar um jeito nisso. – _falou Rony finalmente, se levantando do banco.

_-Não, Rony! Você só vai piorar as coisas! – _advertiu Gina, puxando o irmão pelas vestes e o fazendo se sentar novamente. – _A Mione é esperta o suficiente para resolver isso sozinha._

_-Mas... – _continuou ele.

_-A Gina está certa, Rony. A Mione vai sair dessa sozinha. – _disse Harry.

Nesse momento a porta da cabine se abriu novamente e todos se viraram para olhar quem entrava.

_-Olá! – _cumprimentou Dino Thomas alegremente. – _Tiveram boas férias?_

Todos responderam ao cumprimento do garoto e então este se virou para Gina.

_-Gina, será que podemos conversar?_

_-Posso saber o que você quer tanto conversar com minha irmã, Dino? – _Rony falou secamente.

_-Fica quieto, Rony. Quem cuida da minha vida sou eu! – _falou a ruiva para o irmão. – _E claro que podemos, Dino, vamos. – _completou ela, saindo acompanhada por Dino.

Rony ficou de pé em um salto e correu para a porta da cabine.

_-Olha lá, Sr. Dino Thomas! Veja o que faz com minha irmã! – _berrou ele para o casal que se afastava pelo corredor.

_-Eu é que não queria um cunhado como você!... – _falou Neville num tom que poderia significar brincadeira ou nervosismo.

Rony ergueu a sobrancelha para ele, mas não disse nada. Alguns minutos de silêncio depois, Neville voltou a falar.

_-Harry..._

_-Hum?_

_-Eu queria falar com você um minuto, pode ser? – _pediu ele, nervosamente.

_-Claro, fala Neville._

Neville olhou para Harry e deste para Rony e Luna, como se indicasse que não queria falar nada na frente dos dois.

_-O que é que deu em todo mundo hoje que todos precisam conversar em particular? – _falou Rony, irritado. – _Eu não vou sair daqui. – _concluiu.

_-Vem, Neville. Vamos ver se a gente encontra a mulher do carrinho de comida. – _disse Harry, levantando-se. E se virando para Rony franziu a testa como se pedisse desculpas e continuou: - _Te vejo daqui a pouco, Rony._

O ruivo se encostou com força no banco em que estava sentado e fechou os olhos. Que belo dia esse que ele estava tendo! Vamos recapitular: primeiro a notícia de que esse ano teria ainda mais trabalho como monitor; depois aquela cena simplesmente NOJENTA de Malfoy segurando Hermione... - _"Se bem que socar aquele desgraçado não foi nada mal..." – _pensou ele. Bom, depois a briga com Hermione, – "_Ah, antes disso ainda teve a minha pergunta idiota sobre a marca dela... imbecil!..." – _aí veio o Dino com aquele papinho de querer _conversar _com a Gina... E para terminar com chave de ouro, Neville de segredinhos com Harry...

_-Ela acha que o Harry é um insensível. – _disse uma voz sonhadora tirando Rony dos seus pensamentos. O garoto se virou e só então notou que Luna continuava na cabine. _– "Ah não, Rony! Ainda não terminou! Você ainda vai ter que ficar sozinho agüentando as maluquices da Di-Lua!" - _pensou ele extremamente exasperado.

_-Quê? – _perguntou rispidamente.

Luna fez sinal com a cabeça em direção à janela da cabine. Rony olhou para onde ela apontava e viu um grupo de garotas passando no corredor em frente. E entre elas estava Cho Chang.

_-Cho Chang acha que o Harry é um insensível. – _disse Luna.

_-Ah, acha, é? E eu acho que ela é uma chorona! – _concluiu Rony, ainda mais mal-humorado.

_-Sim... Eu realmente não teria chorado só por ter sido trocada por outra garota no dia dos namorados. – _falou Luna, com um ar profundamente pensativo.

_-Sobre o que você está falando? – _perguntou Rony, impaciente.

_-Ah... Corvinal inteira sabe que Harry disse que queria se encontrar com outra garota durante o encontro deles no dia dos namorados..._ – falou Luna, arregalando os olhos.

_-Oh, sim, é claro! – _disse Rony sarcasticamente. – _Ela era só uma das garotas da lista de Harry daquele dia... Ele é famoso, sabe?_

_-É verdade. Cho disse que chegou a perguntá-lo quantas outras garotas ele ainda teria que encontrar naquele dia..._

_-Hahaha... A fila anda, não é? – _riu Rony, achando aquilo tudo ridículo.

_-Mas isso nem foi a gota d'água para Cho... – _continuou Luna com sua voz sonhadora.

_-Não foi, é? Ela estava conformada em ser só uma das namoradas de Harry? – _perguntou Rony, começando a achar aquela situação muito cômica.

_-Bom, ela o perdoou. – _falou Luna num tom como se aquilo fosse o óbvio.

_-Nossa! Que bom coração! – _disse Rony, agora gargalhando alto. – _Nem posso imaginar o que possa ter sido a gota d'água!_

_-A gota d'água foi ele ter ficado contra ela para defender a OUTRA. – _concluiu Luna numa voz etérea que lembrava a da professora Sibila.

Rony agora ria muito. Como aquela garota conseguia ser tão maluca? Fazia realmente jus ao seu título de _Di-Lua Lovegood._

_-Cho disse que assim já era demais. Como da outra vez, Harry preferiu a outra._

_-E-le... E-le preferiu, foi? – _disse Rony, se esforçando para controlar as risadas, - _E quem é a felizarda dessa outra garota de Harry?_

_-Oh, sim. Isso é outra coisa que todo mundo sabe. Me admira você ainda não saber, Ronald. – _respondeu Luna, - _a namorada oficial de Harry é Hermione Granger._

Hermione vinha caminhando lentamente por um dos corredores do trem. Estava se sentindo mal pelo que acabara de fazer: tinha mentido para os Monitores-Chefes.

Carole Rumbold havia a chamado para interrogá-la sobre o que realmente teria acontecido mais cedo durante sua ronda. Disse que Malfoy tinha aparecido com o rosto bastante machucado e tinha dito que levara um tombo. A garota corvinal não tinha acreditado, logicamente, então chamara Hermione a fim de apurar a verdade. Mas tudo que Hermione fez foi confirmar a história. E pior: ainda acrescentou vários detalhes com o intuito de tornar o relato mais convincente...

Ela sabia que cedo ou tarde a notícia da briga chegaria aos ouvidos dos monitores e ela estaria em encrenca por ter mentido. Sabia que perderia grande parte da confiança que os outros sempre lhe depositaram. Mas acima de tudo, Hermione sabia que nada disso realmente importava, desde que Rony ficasse bem.

Com esses pensamentos fervilhando na cabeça, Hermione tomou o corredor que dava para a cabine em que estava anteriormente. Mas a uma distância ainda considerável da porta, uma risada atingiu seus ouvidos.

"_Rony" – _pensou ela.

Conheceria essa risada em qualquer lugar que fosse, pois era a única que além de vibrar em seus ouvidos, conseguia balançar seu coração.

Rony parou de rir subitamente no instante em que aquele nome entrou por suas orelhas e a informação martelou em seu cérebro. Nem notou a porta da cabine se abrindo e uma Hermione, muito vermelha, parando de chofre.

_-Oh, me desculpem! Eu não queria ATRAPALHAR a diversão de vocês... – _disse ela, numa voz carregada de ironia.

Rony virou o rosto para ela, notando finalmente sua presença ali. Sua face continha uma expressão indecifrável.

_-Vejo que o assunto estava mesmo muito interessante... Sobre o que era, afinal? – _perguntou ela, sentando-se de frente ao garoto e ao lado de Luna.

_-Você. – _respondeu Luna, calmamente, seus olhos claros saltados brilhando.

_-Eu o quê? – _disse Hermione, rispidamente.

_-O assunto final era sobre você. – _esclareceu.

_-S-sobre m-mim? – _berrou Hermione, inflando de fúria, - _E o que vocês estavam falando de tão engraçado sobre MIM?_

No primeiro momento Rony encolheu-se no assento do banco, mas depois, como num ímpeto de coragem, ele a encarou firmemente nos olhos e disse com frieza:

_-Nada que lhe interesse, Srta. Granger._

A atitude do garoto pegou Hermione desprevenida. Ela nunca vira os olhos do amigo a encararem com tanta frieza. Então, de repente, ela se sentiu desprotegida, vazia. Como se aquele olhar gelado tivesse sugado tudo de bom que ela guardava dentro de si.

_-O que está acontecendo aqui? – _a voz de Harry interrompeu. – _Ah, não! Vocês dois não estão brigando de novo, estão?_

_-Não, Harry. – _respondeu Hermione fracamente. _– Não estamos._

Harry e Neville voltaram a se sentar também. O clima na cabine estava estranho, não se sabia por quê. Harry encarou Hermione, que estava levemente pálida. Seus olhos verdes partiram da garota para o amigo ruivo, e este estava fitando-o de esguelha, numa expressão estranha, ligeiramente magoada.

"_O Rony deve ter ficado chateado por ter sido excluído da conversa por Neville. Mas depois explico para ele que o assunto não era nada demais." – _pensava Harry.

"_Ele gosta dela?... Por que foi que ele me tratou assim? Por que foi que ele me OLHOU assim? Ele gosta da Luna?... Ele gosta dela?... Ele gosta dela!" – _devaneava Hermione.

"_Hermione e Harry?… É claro que não! A Di-Lua é só uma maluca que deve acreditar até nas besteiras da Rita Skeeter. Afinal, o pai dela é editor do Pasquim! Como eu posso acreditar numa garota que delira com Chifradores Bofudos?... Mas... O Harry sonhou com Hermione... E daí, Rony? O que isso tem demais? Quantas vezes VOCÊ já sonhou com ela?... Isso não significa nada... É, decididamente não significa nada..."_

* * *

**Mais uma vez obrigada à todos que estão lendo, ok? Espero opiniões, críticas ou sugestões!**

**Beijos!**


	9. As novidades de Dumbledore

_**Olá pessoal! Olha eu aqui de novo, quem é vivo sempre aparece, né? Heheheehe...**_

_**Bom, em primeiro lugar gostaria de pedir mil desculpas a cada um de vocês por toda essa demora para atualizar. Mas sabe como é, a faculdade está me sugando e o tempo para escrever está curto, mas vou dar o máximo de mim para atualizar mais rápido, ok? Muito obrigada pela paciência e por estarem lendo.**_

* * *

**_Antes do capítulo novo, gostaria de fazer alguns esclarecimentos sobre o capítulo 8._**

Eu venho recebendo e-mails e comentários sobre a fic e em alguns deles surgiram algumas dúvidas que eu gostaria de esclarecê-las...

A primeira dúvida se trata da parte em que Rony fica constrangido por perguntar como nunca viu a marca que foi deixada em Hermione pelo feitiço do Comensal da Morte. As pessoas me perguntaram onde é que ela foi atingida, porque não se lembravam de terem lido isso no livro. Pois bem, Hermione foi atingida pelo feitiço no peito, como mostra na passagem a seguir:

_"Mas o Comensal da Morte que Hermione acabara de silenciar fez um repentino gesto horizontal com a varinha; um risco de chamas roxas cortou o peito de Hermione de lado a lado." – pág. 641, Ordem da Fênix._

Outro esclarecimento sobre o capítulo que eu gostaria de fazer é sobre a Luna. Recebi muitos comentários das pessoas indignadas com ela, dizendo que ela é uma idiota e mau-caráter por ter inventado tudo aquilo para o Rony. Pois bem, mas as coisas não são bem assim. A Luna não é má. Deixem-me explicar:

"_-Ah... Corvinal inteira sabe que Harry disse que queria se encontrar com outra garota durante o encontro deles no dia dos namorados..._ – falou Luna, arregalando os olhos.

_-Oh, sim, é claro! – _disse Rony sarcasticamente. – _Ela era só uma das garotas da lista de Harry daquele dia... Ele é famoso, sabe?_

_-É verdade. Cho disse que chegou a perguntá-lo quantas outras garotas ele ainda teria que encontrar naquele dia..."_

Bom, essas declarações da Luna não são mentirosas. REALMENTE o Harry disse à Cho que iria se encontrar com Hermione, durante o encontro dos dois no dia dos namorados. E Cho REALMENTE perguntou a Harry quantas outras garotas ele iria encontrar naquele dia:

_"-Ah... escute aqui, você quer ir comigo ao Três Vassouras na hora do almoço? Preciso me encontrar com Hermione Granger lá._

_Cho ergueu as sobrancelhas._

_Você precisa se encontrar com Hermione Granger? Hoje?" – pág. 457, Ordem da Fênix._

_"Não sei por que você me convidou para sair, para começar, se combinou se encontrar com outras garotas depois de mim... quantas mais você vai encontrar depois da Hermione?" – págs. 458 / 459, Ordem da Fênix._

Está certo que Luna também iria se encontrar com Harry naquele dia juntamente com Hermione e Rita Skeeter, mas é do conhecimento de todos o quanto ela é distraída e que poderia muito bem ter deixado esse detalhe passar. Talvez ela pensasse que depois de resolverem os assuntos com Rita ele poderia mesmo ter um encontro romântico com Hermione ou algo do tipo, não? E nessa parte da fic:

"_-A gota d'água foi ele ter ficado contra ela para defender a OUTRA. – _concluiu Luna numa voz etérea que lembrava a da professora Sibila."

Luna se referia a esse momento do livro:

_"-Isso foi realmente um truque horrível da Hermione Granger – comentou Cho impulsivamente. – Ela devia ter nos avisado que azarou aquela lista..._

_Acho que foi uma idéia brilhante – respondeu ele com frieza. Cho corou e seus olhos ficaram mais brilhantes._

_Ah, sim, me esqueci, é claro, foi idéia da sua querida Hermione..." – pág. 517, Ordem da Fênix._

Portanto, Luna não é malvada, ok? Se ela falou foi por realmente acreditar naquilo e se omitiu alguns detalhes pode ser por achar favorável Rony saber de toda aquela história, se é que vocês me entendem... heeheheeehhe...

Bom, outra dúvida que surgiu: Neville realmente queria falar algo com Harry ou foi só para tirá-lo da cabine? E eu respondo: Bom, ele realmente queria conversar com Harry e eu vou voltar nisso mais na frente da fic, mas já adianto que não é nada de mais, ok?

* * *

**Bom, antes do capítulo 9, alguns esclarecimentos sobre ele:**

Foi um capítulo chatinho de escrever, pois não tem muita ação e é um capítulo meio monótono. Mas mesmo assim não deixa de ser um capítulo importante, muito pelo contrário. Ele é bastante necessário para o desenrolar da fic pois muitos capítulo futuros terão este como base. No mais, estou aberta à dúvidas, comentários, críticas e sugestões.

**Agora sem mais demora, aí vai o capítulo 9:**

**_Capítulo IX_ **

_**As novidades de Dumbledore**_

Finalmente a noite chegou e agora as paisagens antes vistas pelas janelas do Expresso de Hogwarts deram lugar a uma total escuridão. Ao longe já era possível distinguir a silhueta do enorme castelo da escola. Assim que o trem reduziu consideravelmente sua velocidade, Rony e Hermione se levantaram calados e saíram da cabine para cumprirem suas obrigações como monitores. Não trocaram um olhar sequer. Rony continuava estranhamente sério e distante, enquanto Hermione parecia estar entre zangada e chateada.

_-Alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui, por favor! Alunos do primeiro ano! – _chamou Hermione, energicamente. _– Não corram, desembarquem devagar..._

O ar frio e úmido da estação de Hogsmeade tocou o rosto dos garotos e Hermione sorriu. Apesar desse dia não ter começado da maneira ideal, era muito bom estar de volta. A garota ficou por alguns instantes apenas sentindo a brisa suave brincar pelos traços do seu rosto e levantar alguns fios de seu cabelo que já estavam se soltando da trança que usava. Estava quase relaxada quando avistou um pequeno tumulto se formando logo à frente: Malfoy. De novo ele. Estava aos berros com um calourinho muito pequeno e assustado.

_-Paspalhinho idiota!... Aposto que vai parar na Lufa-Lufa!... Vou te dar detenções horríveis para você aprender a respeitar um monitor! - _vociferava ele.

Hermione fez menção de correr para o lado de Malfoy, mas foi impedida. Uma mão apertou o seu ombro e ela não precisou virar-se para saber de quem era aquele toque. Ninguém mais em todo o mundo a fazia arrepiar-se daquela forma.

_-R-Rony? – _balbuciou ela.

_-Deixa que eu resolvo isso. – _disse o ruivo, caminhando a passos largos na direção de Malfoy. Hermione ao seu encalço.

_-Deixe ele em paz, Malfoy! – _falou Rony, cerrando os punhos e encarando o garoto com fúria.

O loiro virou-se com os olhos brilhando de malícia.

_-Cale a boca, Weasley. Você não manda em mim! Aliás, você não manda em ninguém... As pessoas que costumam MANDAR em você, não é mesmo? – _completou ele lançando um olhar de desdém para Hermione.

_-Não aceite provocações, Rony. – _sussurrou Hermione em tom de urgência. O ruivo respirou fundo e sensatamente deu as costas para Malfoy.

_-Venha comigo. – _disse Hermione ao calourinho, lhe estendendo a mão. Assim que tocou os dedos do garotinho ela pôde sentir que ele tremia.

_-Qual seu nome? – _perguntou ela gentilmente, enquanto caminhavam.

_-Adam Banks. – _respondeu ele com uma vozinha esganiçada. – _E o seu?_

_-Eu sou Hermione Granger, sou monitora da casa da Grifinória._

_-Que legal! – _exclamou o garotinho, empolgado.

_-O que foi que você fez para deixar aquele imbecil do Malfoy tão nervoso? – _perguntou Rony, entrando na conversa.

_-Rony! – _repreendeu Hermione bem baixinho, - _Não fale assim na frente do garoto!_

_-Ah... Eu... Eu só perguntei onde é que ele tinha batido com a cara para causar todo aquele estrago... – _falou Adam, simplesmente.

Rony sorriu gostosamente antes de responder.

_-Bom... Eu receio que ele tenha batido com a cara bem aqui. – _disse o ruivo mostrando o punho fechado.

Adam arregalou os olhos para Rony, parecendo surpreso e ainda mais empolgado.

_-Vocês brigaram? Você fez aquilo no rosto dele?... – _admirou-se o garotinho.

_-Ah sim, sabe, foi muito bom socar- Ai! – _Hermione acabara de dar um tremendo cutucão nas costelas do amigo. – _Ficou maluca, Hermione?_

_-Isso é coisa para se falar com um calouro, Rony? Você é um MONITOR! Tem que dar exemplos. BONS exemplos! Francamente... – _A garota sussurrava urgentemente, como um ganso raivoso.

_-Brilhante! Realmente genial! – _continuava Adam, olhando Rony com uma certa admiração.

_-Isso não tem nada de brilhante, Adam! – _disse Hermione, secamente. – _Brigar não é legal!... Vamos, por aqui. – _terminou ela, desviando dos alunos mais velhos e guiando o garoto para a fila onde os primeiranistas aguardavam para a travessia do lago.

_-Até que enfim vocês apareceram! – _exclamou Harry, que estava esperando pelos amigos ao lado de Hagrid.

_-Olá Rony! Hermione!...– _cumprimentou Hagrid.

_-Oi Hagrid!_

_-Olá Hagrid!_

_-Bom, vamos procurar uma carruagem antes que lotem todas? – _perguntou Harry. Os outros dois assentiram com a cabeça e logo em seguida já estavam acomodados no interior úmido e mofado de uma das conduções.

_-Onde é que se meteu a Gina? – _perguntou Rony, incomodado.

_-Não sei, a última vez que a vi ela estava com o Dino. – _respondeu Harry.

_-Humf. – _bufou Rony. – _Preciso ter uma conversinha com ela. E com o Dino também..._

_-Deixa sua irmã em paz, Rony. – _ralhou Hermione.

_-E quem não está deixando ela em paz, aqui? Só estou cuidando da Gina. Essa é minha obrigação. – _respondeu, mal-humorado.

_-Sua irmã já está bastante crescidinha para se cuidar sozinha, não acha?_

_-Não, eu não acho. A Gina é muito inocente!... _

Hermione revirou os olhos, exasperada.

_- E seria bom se você parasse de me recriminar, Hermione. Já não encheu o suficiente por hoje? – _completou, irritado.

Hermione o encarou calada por um instante antes de se virar, espiando a janela. A carruagem sacudiu desconfortavelmente e seu coração acompanhou o ritmo, pulsando dolorido e desconfortável...

O teto do salão principal retratava o céu nublado e misterioso daquela noite. Os garotos acomodaram-se à mesa da Grifinória, em meio à balbúrdia de vozes dos outros estudantes e aos sons longínquos de trovões que começavam a ecoar sobre suas cabeças.

_-Tomara que essa seleção seja rápida hoje. Não estou me agüentando de fome. – _reclamou Rony massageando o estômago. Hermione voltou a revirar os olhos.

_-Parece que tem menos alunos novos esse ano, vocês repararam? – _perguntou Harry.

_-Ah sim, eu notei isso também. – _disse Hermione – _Bom, hum... suponho que seja... bem, por causa da guerra... – _completou a garota meio receosa, fitando Harry com o canto dos olhos.

_-É, suponho que seja. – _respondeu ele, triste.

Hermione olhou para o amigo e pôde sentir a tristeza que emanava de seus olhos. Era assim que Harry ficava quando se falava da guerra. Se sentindo levemente culpada por ter falado sobre isso, a garota resolveu distraí-lo com outro assunto:

_-Vocês perceberam que não há nenhum rosto novo entre os professores? – _perguntou, mirando a mesa no centro do salão.

_-Ahn?... – _exclamou Harry, acordando de seus devaneios. - _Ah, sim! É mesmo... _

_-Será que esse ano não teremos professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? – _indagou Rony, também fitando a mesa dos professores.

_-Claro que teremos! Essa matéria é muito importante para ficarmos sem! Talvez ele apenas não tenha chegado a tempo. – _falou Hermione.

_-Bom, com exceção do Lupin, nunca nos deram um professor que prestasse, não é mesmo? Então suponho que seja preferível ficarmos sem nenhum do que termos aula com outra meleca do tipo da Umbridge._

Harry esboçou um meio sorriso em concordância. Hermione sacudiu a cabeça exasperada e voltou suas atenções em direção à mesa dos professores, onde logo à frente a professora McGonagall ajeitava um velho chapéu de bruxo sobre um banquinho.

Para a alegria de Rony a seleção foi breve devido à quantidade reduzida de calouros. A canção do chapéu seletor também foi curta e como no ano anterior ele passara para os alunos a mesma mensagem de união.

_-"Unam-se." O mesmo conselho do ano anterior, não é? – _perguntou um Harry nervoso, com o queixo apoiado sobre as mãos.

_-É. – _respondeu Hermione pensativa. - _Mas ele também disse outra coisa... Ele disse que tempos difíceis virão... – _completou ela num tom de voz que transparecia nervosismo e insegurança.

_-Bahh! E quemé queai acreditar noque umapéu velhoe caduco fala? – _resmungou Rony com a boca cheia de pudim. Hermione o olhou feio mais uma vez.

_-Tenha modos, Rony! – _repreendeu a garota.

_-Me deixa em paz, Hermione. – _retrucou ele, irritado. – _E além do mais, que grande descoberta esse chapéu fez, não? "Tempos difíceis virão..." O que ele queria? Estamos no meio de uma guerra! – _completou com sarcasmo.

_-Vocês não vão começar, vão? – _interrompeu Harry.

Mas antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse responder e eles recomeçassem a se atacar, fez-se um silêncio no grande salão. Dumbledore estava de pé no centro da mesa dos professores, encarando a todos com seus olhos azuis profundos e penetrantes.

_-Mais um ano se inicia. – _começou o diretor, abrindo os braços e sorrindo para os alunos. – _Aos calouros, sejam muito bem-vindos à nossa escola e aos veteranos, um bom retorno. (...) Sei que depois de nos deliciarmos com esse banquete maravilhoso, muitos de vocês devem estar desejando o calor e o aconchego de suas camas, mas antes é necessário alguns avisos... Em primeiro lugar, é meu dever informar aos ingressantes que a floresta que está nos terrenos de Hogwarts é terminantemente proibida a todo e qualquer aluno. O que não deixa de ser um lembrete aos alunos de classes mais avançadas também. – _nesse momento ele lançou um olhar fulgaz à mesa da Grifinória, fazendo o trio se entreolhar e sorrir com cumplicidade. – _Mais uma vez o Sr. Argo Filch, nosso zelador, pediu para lembrar-lhes que há uma imensa lista de objetos considerados ilegais nesta escola, seja nas classes ou nos corredores. Quem quiser conferir todos a lista estará fixada à porta da sua sala._

_-A mesma ladainha de sempre! – _cochichou Rony. Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

_-Mas esse ano, além dos avisos de praxe, também devo-lhes outras informações. – _prosseguiu Dumbledore. - _A notícia que tenho a seguir com toda a certeza irá desagradar alguns de vocês, mas espero que entendam e por fim acabem por apreciarem a idéia em si._

Seguido a essa declaração houve um burburinho de vozes cochichando apressadas, todas cogitando sobre o que seria essa idéia que desagradaria alguns. McGonagall pigarreou alto e bateu com a colher numa taça de vidro, exigindo silêncio.

_-Obrigado Minerva, obrigado. – _agradeceu Dumbledore, sorrindo. – _Bom, a notícia que tenho a vocês é que da mesma forma que ocorreu há dois anos atrás, esse ano nós não teremos a disputa entre as casas pela taça de Quadribol._

_-O QUÊ? – _exclamou Harry, revoltado.

_-Ah, não! – _muitas vozes lamentavam.

_-Ei! Isso não é justo! – _disse um Rony indignado, um pouco mais alto do que deveria, o que fez com que Dumbledore se virasse para ele com uma expressão que mesclava surpresa e diversão.

_-E por que não seria justo, Sr. Weasley? – _indagou ele, sorrindo.

Sob os olhares de todos no salão, Rony sentiu seu rosto queimar e rapidamente tornou-se tão rubro quanto a bandeira da Grifinória.

_-Er... por... – _balbuciou. Mas Dumbledore meramente franziu a testa e ainda sorridente voltou sua atenção aos demais alunos.

_-Bem, bem... injustiças à parte, deixe-me prosseguir... – _disse num tom divertido. – _Esse ano então nós não teremos a disputa do quadribol, o que não significa que seremos privados de outros tipos de atividades. (...) Como suponho que todos aqui já saibam, o mundo mágico está passando por um momento difícil. Infelizmente uma guerra está no início e tempos ainda mais nebulosos estão por vir. Lorde Voldemort não tem mais motivos para agir na surdina, portanto todo e qualquer um de nós bruxos ou até mesmo os trouxas estamos sob linha de fogo. (...) União. Essa é a palavra chave que devemos levar conosco se quisermos ser o lado vitorioso nesse embate entre o bem e o mau..._

_-Mais um a falar isso. – _murmurou Harry para Rony, que ainda voltando lentamente à sua cor normal, afirmou com a cabeça. Hermione ouvia embevecida e parecia se pendurar a cada uma das palavras pronunciadas pelo diretor.

_-Somente se permanecermos unidos poderemos reunir força suficiente para chegarmos até o fim. Hoje, lhes digo que Hogwarts está aqui de braços abertos para ajudar-nos nessa tarefa... Pequenas barreiras existem para serem quebradas. Pequenos atritos para serem resolvidos. Não é porque vocês estão divididos por casas que deverão manter-se separados. (...)_

_-Oh sim, o que acha de nos tornarmos amigos íntimos do pessoal da Sonserina, Harry? – _cochichou Rony no seu habitual tom sarcástico.

_-Parece que é mesmo o que eles querem, não? – _respondeu Harry erguendo as sobrancelhas. – _E essa droga de discurso não está chegando a lugar nenhum. – _completou mal-humorado.

_-Querem ficar quietos vocês dois? – _ralhou Hermione. – _Isso parece ser importante!_

_-...Portanto, com o intuito de incentivar o sentimento de união entre todos os alunos de Hogwarts, há uma série de festividades preparadas para esse ano... – _continuou Dumbledore.

_-Festividades? – _exclamou Harry indignado. – _Como é que ele pode pensar em festividades num momento como esse? Festas no meio de uma guerra?_

Foi como se Dumbledore tivesse ouvido o garoto, pois em seguida falou, com os olhos azuis brilhando:

_-Pode parecer um tanto estranho a vocês que realizemos festas aqui dentro, enquanto uma guerra ocorre lá fora, não?... Mas vejam bem, nunca devemos nos fechar por completo e nos abdicar de vivermos bons momentos quando estes surgem em nossa frente. Estas festividades além de nos trazer um pouco de alegria e amenizar as feridas de nossos corações _(aqui seu olhar se desviou para Harry)_, também aumentará a interação entre os estudantes e assim voltamos à questão da união. (...) Cada casa organizará uma festa e durante esta, algum tipo de jogo que de alguma forma expresse as qualidades dos alunos pertencentes à casa em questão. Estes jogos renderão pontos à casa do vencedor ou dos vencedores. As festas ocorrerão nos salões comunais de cada casa e serão abertas a todos os alunos da casa em questão e aos alunos das outras casas que estejam cursando do 5º ao 7º ano. Portanto, os alunos mais novos não serão privados das festividades, já que poderão participar da festa oferecida por sua própria casa. As festas ocorrerão no decorrer do ano. Os diretores de cada casa e eu realizamos um sorteio para organizarmos a ordem das casas a oferecerem cada uma. Ficou decidido assim: a primeira festa acontecerá no Dia das Bruxas, em 31 de outubro, e será oferecida pela Sonserina._

_-Êhh, começamos bem!... – _caçoou Rony.

_-... A segunda festa ocorrerá no mês de dezembro, na noite de natal e ficará sob os cuidados da casa da Lufa-Lufa. A terceira será em 14 de fevereiro, no dia dos namorados, e quem organizará será a Grifinória._

Os garotos se entreolharam erguendo as sobrancelhas.

_-Finalmente, a quarta festa acontecerá dia 18 de abril e quem tomará conta será a Corvinal. Haverá no mês de junho uma quinta festa, aberta a todos os alunos e professores, esta será oferecida pela escola e ocorrerá no salão principal. A organização das demais festas e dos jogos ficará sob o encargo dos monitores de cada casa, então qualquer idéia que vocês tiverem e quiserem propor, procurem-nos. E monitores: por confiar muito em cada um de vocês é que deixo-lhes essa tarefa. Vocês terão total apoio do diretor da sua casa e deverão consultá-lo sobre quaisquer dúvidas que tiverem. Tenho plena certeza que farão um trabalho brilhante!..._

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam por um momento. O ruivo fez uma careta estranha e engoliu em seco. Hermione mordeu o lábio e baixou os olhos. Organizar uma festa. Bolar um jogo. Em fevereiro. No DIA DOS NAMORADOS. E tudo isso na companhia de Rony...

* * *

**_Estou aguardando comentários, ok?_**

_**Beijos, beijos, beijos!...**_


	10. A Professora Brinks

_Capítulo X_

_**A professora Brinks**_

Garotas conseguem ser realmente barulhentas. Definitivamente conseguem. Esse era o pensamento de Harry enquanto deixava o salão principal na companhia de seus colegas da Grifinória. Toda aquela falação tinha começado desde que Dumbledore terminara seu discurso. Parecia que toda população feminina de Hogwarts resolvera começar a dar risinhos e falar ao mesmo tempo e isso irritava o garoto profundamente.

_-O que é que essas garotas têm afinal de contas? – _perguntou virando-se para Rony, que parecia meio distante.

_-Anh? – _indagou o ruivo, despertando de seus próprios pensamentos. – _Que garotas?_

Harry fez um barulhinho de impaciência com a boca:

_-TODAS essas garotas. O que deu nelas que não param de falar e dar esses risinhos?_

Mas nesse momento Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown passaram por eles cochichando excitadas.

_-Se você gosta mesmo dele esse é o momento, não? – _ouvia-se Lilá dizer à outra.

_-Ah, mas a festa na Corvinal será a última... Vai demorar tanto!...- _lamentava-se Parvati.

_-Mesmo assim. Ele participará das outras festas! Você já pensou no que irá usar? – _insistia Lilá.

Rony não conseguiu reprimir uma careta. Olhou para Harry que estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas numa expressão de compreensão.

_-Então é isso, não é? Elas estão agindo exatamente da forma que agiram antes daquele maldito baile de inverno! – _falou Harry assim que as garotas atingiram uma distância em que não ouviriam.O ruivo intensificou sua careta e deixou escapar um pequeno gemido.

_-Bom... Pelo menos dessa vez não teremos que convidar ninguém... – _continuou Harry.

_-Não sei do que você está reclamando. Você sabe que elas fariam fila para irem com você. – _respondeu Rony, meio rispidamente. – _TODAS elas. – _completou, direcionando seu olhar para as costas de Hermione, que guiava os primeiranistas rumo ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Harry estranhou o "ataque" do amigo, mas resolveu se calar.

"_Ele ainda deve está irritado por causa da minha conversa com Neville. Mas que culpa eu tenho se Neville pediu para falar comigo em particular?"_

_-Rony. – _chamou ele depois de alguns instantes de silêncio.

_-O que é?_

_-O Neville veio me agradecer... Disse que sua avó e toda sua família ao ficarem sabendo dos acontecimentos do Ministério no ano passado ficaram muito orgulhosos dele. No início ficaram preocupados e ele até levou uma bronca, mas no fim a avó dele lhe disse que ele provou ser um verdadeiro Longbottom. E um grifinório, pois mostrou ter muita coragem..._

_-Ah!... – _falou Rony simplesmente.

_-Pelo menos alguém ganhou algo com aquilo tudo. Pena que as perdas foram maiores... – _suspirou Harry, seus olhos verdes enchendo-se de tristeza.

_-Olha, Harry, não foi culpa sua, cara. Nada daquilo. – _consolou Rony, agora voltando toda sua atenção ao amigo.

Harry meramente balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Não queria falar sobre isso. Doía somente pensar no assunto, quanto mais falar. Ainda não estava preparado. Só o tempo ameniza certos tipos de feridas...

Hermione deixou escapar um suspiro enquanto livrava-se de suas vestes e entrava em seu quente pijama de flanela. Aquele havia sido um longo dia. Daqueles que qualquer pessoa em sã consciência juraria que não durou menos do que um mês. Parecia que havia se passado muito tempo entre o momento em que ela entrou na estação de King's Cross e esse em que ela estava vivendo agora. Sentia-se cansada. Completamente. Com o corpo pedindo descanso e a cabeça querendo voar e não pensar em mais nada. Sentou-se em sua cama e começou a desfazer sua trança com as pontas dos dedos. Nada que uma boa noite de sono não resolveria.

_-Nossa, Hermione! Como é que você fez isso com seu cabelo? – _uma voz cortou o ar e fez a garota acabar de perceber que não estava sozinha no quarto. Parvati Patil a olhava com curiosidade e Lilá Brown esticava o pescoço para olhá-la lá de sua cama.

_-Isso o quê exatamente, Parvati? – _Hermione perguntou.

_-Como assim, isso o quê? ISSO! – _falou a garota num tom de óbvio, agarrando umas mechas do cabelo de Hermione. – _Seu cabelo não tinha essas faixas douradas e brilhantes..._

_-E nem tinha esses cachos tão bem delineados! – _completou Lilá, que agora se aproximara e também examinava, curiosa, os cabelos da menina.

_-Ah... Isso. – _falou Hermione ligeiramente sem-graça. Sabia que não deveria ter ido àquele salão estúpido com sua mãe, sabia. Ela não era nem um pouco vaidosa, se tinha passado horas trancafiada num salão tinha sido por pura insistência. Nunca por idéia dela mesma iria num lugar daqueles. E muito menos teria feito aquelas luzes e a tal hidratação. Ela sabia que tinha ido longe demais quando sua mãe lhe dissera que seus cabelos estavam parecidos com o de uma princesinha de conto de fadas, liso nas raízes e com lindos cachos bem delineados nas extremidades. Fora a cor. Agora que a luz da lua incidia sobre ela, as mechas douradas estavam tendo um verdadeiro destaque no restante do cabelo castanho.

_-Então, que feitiço é esse, Hermione? – _indagou Parvati.

_-Não é um feitiço. Eu... Bem, eu fui à um desses salões de beleza trouxas durante o verão. – _respondeu ela.

Parvati ergueu as sobrancelhas numa expressão de surpresa. Depois trocou um olhar com Lilá e olhou de volta a Hermione. Voltou a sorrir.

_-Tá bom, Hermione, bela piada, agora conta para a gente qual é o feitiço. – _insistiu ela.

_-Anh? Não foi uma piada! Eu já disse que eu não usei feitiço algum! – _Hermione respondeu, ligeiramente irritada.

Parvati ficou séria novamente e ergueu um pouco a cabeça. Estreitou seus olhos em direção de Hermione e continuou:

_-A gente não é burra, sabe? Nós podemos não ter suas notas nem estudar tanto quanto você, mas a gente não é burra._

_-E quem foi que disse isso? – _perguntou Hermione, tentando se conter.

_-Se você não quer nos contar qual foi o feitiço que usou é só dizer, não precisa ficar inventando essa historinha de salão de beleza trouxa._

_-Você está me chamando de mentirosa? – _falou Hermione levantando-se da cama e ficando de pé em frente a companheira de quarto.

_-Você é quem está dizendo..._

_-Olha aqui, Parvati, eu NÃO SOU MENTIROSA. Por que é tão extraordinário assim o fato de eu ter ido a um salão de beleza trouxa? Meus pais são trouxas, você se esqueceu?_

_-Ah Hermione, não venha com essa! Seu cabelo nunca ficaria assim se não fosse por magia. Isso aí é resultado de um feitiço, e de um feitiço dos bons! E nós sabemos muito bem que você tem inteligência o suficiente para realizar um._

_-Obrigada pelo elogio. – _disse Hermione sarcasticamente. – _Mas você ficaria impressionada com o quê os trouxas são capazes._

_-Hahahaha... Até abaixar os cabelos de Hermione Granger? – _perguntou Parvati, agora também muito irritada.

Hermione estava corada de fúria. Não teria um jeito melhor de terminar esse dia, não é? Teria que terminar turbulento. Respirou fundo para não gritar com a garota, seguiu para sua cama novamente e antes de fechar as cortinas respondeu:

_-Mas infelizmente eles dão jeito nas cabeças só por fora. Porque se dessem um jeito nelas POR DENTRO, com certeza eu te levaria a um desses salões durante o próximo verão._

De dentro de suas cortinas Hermione ainda podia ouvir Parvati replicar:

_-Você se acha muito esperta com essa sua inteligência, não é? Se acha a melhor. Por isso é tão estranha e tão chata! E afasta a pessoas para longe de você!_

Hermione não respondeu. Deixe que falasse, daqui a pouco ela se cansaria. Mas pelo jeito o seu silêncio conseguiu irritar ainda mais Parvati.

_-Você acha que alguém gosta de você? Bom, seus pais, suponho. Porque aqui em Hogwarts ninguém te suporta. O Harry e o Rony te agüentam apenas para copiar suas lições._

Ah, não! Aquilo já era demais. Hermione sentou-se novamente e abriu as cortinas com violência.

_-Isso não é verdade! – _falou ela.

_-Ah, não é? Ora, todo mundo vê o quanto você os enche! E o quanto eles parecem entediados do seu lado!... O Harry ainda disfarça mais, mas o Rony... Todos vêem que vocês não conseguem ficar perto dois minutos sem se atacarem! E eu bem entendo o porquê..._

Hermione abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Isso era verdade. Ela estava sempre brigando com Rony. Mas isso não significava que ele não suportava ela, significava? Eles gostavam dela, claro que gostavam. Mas também era verdade que viviam insistindo para que ela os deixasse copiar suas lições...

_-Isso... Isso não é verdade. – _repetiu ela, agora com menos convicção. Parvati percebeu o tom da garota e sorriu maldosamente.

_-Bom, se você pensa assim... Boa noite, Granger. – _disse ela, fechando-se por detrás das suas próprias cortinas.

Hermione voltou para sua cama e deitou-se devagar. A cabeça fervilhando. Tanta coisa num dia só: brigar com Malfoy, brigar com Rony, brigar com Parvati... E ainda teria que organizar uma festa. Teria que inventar um jogo. E esse era só o primeiro dia. É, aquele seria um longo ano...

O dia seguinte amanheceu frio e nublado. Hermione estava na sala comunal esperando que os amigos descessem para irem juntos tomar o café. A garota tinha se levantado mais cedo naquela manhã. Não estava nem um pouco disposta a encontrar Parvati logo que acordasse.

_-Bom dia, monitora! – _uma vozinha excitada a cumprimentava. A garota se virou e encontrou um garotinho sorridente a olhando com admiração.

_-Ah, oi! – _respondeu ela. – _Bom dia, Adam. Animado para o seu primeiro dia de aula?_

_-Sim! Muito animado! Estou louco para começar a usar minha varinha! – _disse o garotinho sorridente, puxando uma varinha novinha de dentro das vestes.

_-Ah!... Você irá usá-la primeiro na aula de Feitiços..._

_-Qual é o primeiro feitiço que se aprende?_

_-Vingardium Leviosa. – _respondeu uma voz familiar, vinda da porta que levava à escada do dormitório dos garotos. – _E não se esqueça de dizer o "gar" longo e bem pronunciado! – _completou.

Hermione sentiu seu coração dar uma revirada estranha e virou-se para ver um Rony sorridente, à frente de um Harry com olheiras bem acentuadas. Sorriu para eles.

_-Bom dia. – _cumprimentou ela.

_-Bom dia._

_-Dia, Mione._

_-Bom dia, monitor! – _cumprimentou Adam empolgado, olhando para Rony com a mesma admiração.

_-Bom dia. Então você também é um grifinório, héim? – _disse o ruivo.

_-Sim, eu sou! A Casa da Coragem, não é?_

_-Suponho que seja... – _falou Rony sorrindo para o garotinho.

_-Monitora. – _chamou Adam, virando-se para Hermione.

_-Sim, Adam?_

_-Ontem um garoto me disse que a Grifinória tem a monitora mais brava..._

Hermione bufou. Rony e Harry trocaram olhares divertidos.

_-E quem foi que lhe disse isso, Adam? – _disse ela, as bochechas ligeiramente vermelhas.

_-Um garoto do segundo ano, não me lembro o nome dele._

Hermione estreitou os olhos. Rony cochichou com Harry:

_-Se ela descobre quem é, o coitadinho do garoto está encrencado!_

_-Bom. Ele me disse que a Grifinória tem a monitora mais brava, só que ele se esqueceu de dizer que tem também a monitora mais bonita... – _disse Adam sorrindo timidamente.

Rony virou-se depressa para olhar para o garotinho. Tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto. Olhou para Hermione e notou as manchas rosas em suas bochechas se acentuarem. Mas viu também que havia algo diferente na garota... O que diabos Hermione havia feito com o cabelo? O que eram aquelas listrinhas douradas que não estavam deixando que ele olhasse para outra direção?

_-Ah... Obrigada, Adam. – _disse ela.

_-Será que dá para a gente ir tomar nosso café? – _interrompeu Rony de supetão.

Harry e Hermione assentiram com a cabeça e os três rumaram para o buraco do retrato, Adam em sua cola.

_-Acho que Hermione arranjou um fã. – _disse Harry para Rony, observando o garotinho tagarelar alegremente com a amiga. – _Temos um novo Colin Creevey, ainda bem que dessa vez o alvo não sou eu…_

_-Nós não éramos assanhados assim quando estávamos no primeiro ano, não é? Você não acha que esse garoto está muito atirado não, Harry? Ele é o garoto mais precoce que você já conheceu ou o quê? – _perguntava um Rony indignado. Harry limitou-se a sorrir.

Logo os garotos chegaram ao Salão Principal e tomaram seus lugares habituais à mesa da Grifinória.

_-Posso sentar-me aqui com vocês? – _perguntou um Adam esperançoso, apontando para um lugar vago ao lado de Hermione e de frente aos dois garotos.

_-Claro que- _- começou Hermione, mas foi interrompida.

_-Por que é que você não vai se sentar com os seus colegas PRIMEIRANISTAS? Eles têm a SUA IDADE, sabe? – _disse Rony rispidamente. Adam arregalou os olhos para ele e respondeu meio encabulado:

_-Hum... certo... suponho que sim. Até mais tarde então._

Assim que o garotinho tomou distância rumo à outra extremidade da mesa, Hermione estreitou os olhos em direção a Rony.

_-Você tinha que ser grosso com ele, não é, Rony? – _perguntou com uma voz cortante.

_-Grosso? Eu não fui GROSSO com ele, só lhe disse para procurar a turma dele. – _replicou o ruivo.

_-Não foi O QUÊ, mas sim O MODO com que você disse isso. Não dói ser educado de vez em quando, sabe?_

_-Ah, Hermione! Qual é? Você queria que ele ficasse aqui só porque ele lhe disse que você é BONITA! – _falou Rony desdenhosamente.

_-Você não entende nada! Não é minha culpa que uma CRIANÇA de onze anos consiga ser mais cavalheiro e mais maduro do que você!_

_-MADURO? – _gritou Rony nervoso – _Oh sim, Srta. Sabe Tudo, vai sentar-se com ele então, já que nossa companhia não é boa o suficiente para você!_

Nesse momento Parvati e Lilá chegavam à mesa. Presenciando a cena, Parvati lançou um olhar acompanhado de um sorriso maldoso a Hermione, como se dissesse silenciosamente _"Eu não disse?". _Hermione levantou-se de supetão. Seu olhar desviou de Parvati a Rony novamente, e ela simplesmente murmurou:

_-Vou me sentar com a Gina._

Assim que ela passou, Parvati, que ainda não tinha se sentado, aproveitou-se para prosseguir e lhe deu um esbarrão ombro a ombro. Hermione ergueu os olhos para ela, encarou-a friamente por um momento e seguiu seu caminho para uma ponta distante da mesa, onde Gina estava sentada.

_-O que acabou de acontecer aqui? – _perguntou um Harry totalmente perdido.

_-Ora Harry, eu não tive culpa! Você viu muito bem que foi ela quem me atacou e-_

_-Não! – _interrompeu Harry – _Eu não estou falando das implicâncias entre vocês dois! Estou me referindo a Hermione e Parvati._

_-Anh? – _estranhou Rony – _O que têm elas?_

_-Ah, nada, esquece. Vai ver foi só impressão..._

Rony deu de ombros, lançou um olhar de esguelha na direção onde Hermione estava e emburrado, voltou sua atenção ao seu prato de mingau de aveia.

_-Por que é que ela está me ignorando também? Eu não tenho nada a ver com as brigas de vocês dois!... – _reclamou Harry horas mais tarde, quando se sentaram novamente à mesa da Grifinória para o almoço. Hermione tinha passado os dois longos e entediantes horários de História da Magia sem lhes dar uma única palavra. Ela sentara-se sozinha a um canto e lá permaneceu. Na aula de Transfiguração não foi diferente. A garota parecia triste e distante.

_-Eu não sei... – _respondeu Rony – _Ela está estranha, não está?... Quero dizer, não que ela não seja estranha sempre, mas-_

_-Vocês estão falando sobre a Mione? – _perguntou Gina, aparecendo de repente e sentando-se de frente aos garotos.

_-Sim. – _respondeu Harry.

_-Você sabe onde ela está? – _indagou Rony.

_-Não, mas sei o motivo dela estar assim..._

_-Alguém para esclarecer então!... – _disse Harry.

_-Ela teve uma briga com a Parvati ontem à noite. – _falou Gina.

_-Ahá! – _exclamou Harry – _Eu sabia que havia algo errado entre elas!... Mas o que tem isso a ver com o fato dela estar nos ignorando?_

_-É! O que tem? – _reforçou Rony.

_-Bom... acontece que no "calor" da briga a IDIOTA da Parvati disse umas besteiras a ela... – _Gina bufou como um gato raivoso.

_-Seria pedir muito se eu falasse para você ser um tantinho mais clara, Gina? – _Rony disse ironicamente.

_-Depende. – _respondeu Gina irritada, fuzilando o irmão com o olhar. – _Seria pedir muito se eu falasse para você calar essa boca e me deixar falar?_

Rony abriu a boca para retrucar mas foi impedido por Harry, que prevendo que uma discussão estava prestes a começar, interrompeu:

_-Então, Gina? O que foi que a Parvati disse à Mione, afinal?_

A ruiva virou-se para Harry e continuou:

_-Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompida, Harry, a Parvati disse umas besteiras. E o pior foi que a Mione acreditou!_

_-Que besteiras, droga! – _exclamou um Rony impaciente.

_-Parvati disse que ela é muito estranha, chata e que por isso ninguém gosta dela, exceto seus próprios pais._

_-Bom... A parte do estranha e chata... – _falou Rony.

_-Ora, cale-se, Rony! – _ralhou Gina – _Eu ainda não terminei!... A Parvati também disse que vocês dois aguentam ficar juntos dela só para copiarem suas lições!_

_-O quê? – _indagou Harry. – _Mas não é possível que a Hermione tenha acreditado nisso!_

_-Como se ela nos emprestasse todas as lições... – _desdenhou Rony.

_-Bem... E a Parvati ainda disse que você ainda disfarça Harry, mas que você, irmãozinho, não a suporta e briga com ela o tempo todo, portanto nem se dá ao trabalho de disfarçar..._

Rony abriu e fechou a boca. Tudo bem que eles brigavam de vez em quando... Certo, tudo bem que eles brigavam SEMPRE, mas ele não a achava insuportável... Aliás, quem Parvati pensava que era para sair julgando as coisas assim?

_-A Parvati é maluca. – _murmurou Rony.

_-Acho melhor vocês irem falar com ela. – _falou Gina.

_-Também acho! – _apoiou Rony – _Afinal quem ela pensa que é para sair falando besteiras sobre a gente?_

_-Eu-estou-falando-da-Mione! – _esclareceu Gina, irritada. – _Acho que vocês deveriam procurá-la para resolver isso. Ela está bem chateada com essa história._

_-Certo. – _concordou Harry – _Vamos falar com ela, Rony._

_-Hmm... – _fez o ruivo – _Está bem, Harry. Vamos. – _disse, vencido.

_-Mas onde vamos encontrá-la? – _indagou Harry, enquanto se levantavam e rumavam para fora do salão principal.

_-Ora, Harry, qual é o lugar preferido da Hermione em todo o mundo?_

_-Para a biblioteca então? – _falou Harry, sorrindo para o amigo.

_-Sim, para a biblioteca._

Hermione estava sentada numa mesinha pouco iluminada da biblioteca. Sua cabeça estava repousada sobre seus braços, como se ela estivesse se escondendo. E na verdade estava. Mas não adiantava fugir, pois aquilo que a afligia estava mais perto do que deveria estar. Estava dentro dela. Na forma de um sentimento horrível de solidão e rejeição. Ninguém em Hogwarts gostava dela... Harry não gostava dela... RONY a achava insuportável...! Estes pensamentos não estavam ajudando em nada, aliás, estavam fazendo aqueles sentimentos a corroerem ainda mais. Exasperada, a garota ergueu a cabeça e deu de cara com dois pares de olhos a fitando preocupados. Sentiu seu coração bater à garganta e voltar à posição normal no instante em que viu o segundo par de olhos. Por que Rony tinha olhos que a queimavam por dentro? Há perguntas que nunca poderemos responder, nem mesmo se você for Hermione Granger...

_-Oi! – _cumprimentou Harry.

_-Er... olá, Harry. – _respondeu ela, sem graça.

_-Olha, Mione, nós já sabemos porque você está assim. – _disse Harry, sem rodeios.

A garota pareceu se engasgar. Gina já abrira a boca, então? Iria matá-la...! Ah, se iria...

Baixou os olhos para a mesa e murmurou, desajeitada:

_-Não é nada, está tudo bem._

_-Gina nos contou sobre a Parvati. – _continuou Harry, a ignorando. – _Mas o que me admira é que logo VOCÊ tenha dado ouvidos a ela... Como é que você foi acreditar nessas baboseiras, Hermione?_

_-Er... eu, eu... eu não acreditei, Harry! – _exclamou ela, com as bochechas se tingindo de vermelho. – _Não realmente..._

_-A gente gosta de você, você é nossa AMIGA, não apenas alguém que mantemos perto só para copiarmos suas lições!_

Hermione sorriu. Levantou-se da cadeira em que estava e se lançou nos braços do amigo.

_-Ah, Harry! Eu… eu… eu realmente adoro você!_

Rony mantinha-se sério. Olhava estranhamente para os outros dois, uma leve ruga aparecendo em sua testa.

Hermione largou Harry e arriscou um olhar esperançoso para Rony. Mas este simplesmente desviou os olhos e a garota não soube disfarçar a expressão de decepção que cobriu seu rosto. Harry gostava dela e era um grande amigo. Mas e quanto a Rony?...

_-Bom, já que está tudo resolvido, vamos indo? Estou curioso para saber quem é o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... – _falou Harry, começando a caminhar para a saída.

_-Hum... Certo. – _Falou Hermione com a voz fraca, virando-se para seguir o amigo. Mas parou ao sentir alguém segurar de leve o seu pulso. Olhou para baixo e viu uma mão sardenta sobre seu braço. Não soube dizer se era a mão que tremia ou seu pulso que formigava violentamente, mas o fato era que o sangue de algum deles estava circulando mais depressa naquele local onde se tocavam.

_-Hermione... – _Rony falou fracamente. – _Eu... eu... eu só queria que você soubesse que eu não te acho insuportável... Muito pelo contrário. – _A última frase foi dita quase num sussurro, mas seu efeito fora grande. Hermione abriu um largo sorriso e tomada pela emoção respondeu um "_Que bom, Rony!"._ Em seguida, hesitou por um instante mas ficou nas pontas dos pés e deu um estalado beijinho na bochecha do ruivo, que ofegou. Harry olhava a cena com uma expressão divertida. Sorrindo meio de lado, seguiu rumo à sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, acompanhado de perto por seus dois melhores amigos, ambos vermelhos como sol poente.

_-Qual será a surpresa que vão nos dar esse ano? – _indagava Dino Thomas na fila de alunos da Grifinória, quando o trio chegou em frente à porta da sala de aula minutos mais tarde.

_-Só espero que seja boa, não temos muita sorte com professores nessa matéria, não é mesmo? – _falou Neville.

_-Bom, de qualquer forma não pode ser pior do que a sapa velha da Umbridge, não acham? – _falou Rony, entrando no assunto.

_-O que sei é que estamos realmente atrasados com a matéria. – _Hermione disse sabiamente – _só tivemos um professor de verdade no 3º ano e se não fosse pela AD não teríamos conseguido fazer metade do que nos pediram no exame dos N.O.M.s!_

_-Boa tarde! – _uma voz simpática, porém firme, saudou. Todos se viraram para verem a dona da voz: uma bruxa alta e magra, com grandes e profundos olhos castanhos. Ela tinha os cabelos presos num coque que a deixava com um ar sério e parecia lhe fazer apresentar mais idade do que ela realmente possuía.

_-Vamos entrando, por favor! – _pediu ela, abrindo a porta da sala para os alunos passarem.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se acomodaram em lugares bem à frente da sala, ansiosos.

_-Meu nome é Rebecca Brinks e eu sou a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – _começou ela – _Devido a alguns imprevistos eu não pude comparecer à escola ontem para ser apresentada à vocês, mas felizmente cheguei a tempo para o primeiro dia letivo. – _disse, sorrindo.

_-Bom, pelo menos aparenta ser simpática, não? – _sussurrou Rony para os outros dois.

_-Não sei. – _Harry murmurou de volta – _Ela me dá uma sensação estranha..._

_-Pelo que Dumbledore me disse, vocês perderam muito tempo no último ano, não? Nada de prática?_

_-Não durante as aulas, mas nós conseguimos nos virar! – _exclamou Dino. A professora se virou para encará-lo.

_-Certo, Sr...?_

_-Thomas! Dino Thomas._

_-Certo, Sr. Thomas, Dumbledore também me informou de um certo grupo clandestino de prática de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas..._

_-E aprendemos muito, professora! – _disse Neville, empolgado. Ela sorriu bondosamente ao garoto.

_-Sr...?_

_-Longbottom, Neville Longbottom._

_-Bem, Sr. Longbottom, isso é ótimo... Mas eu queria deixar claro à vocês que NÃO APOIO grupos clandestinos..._

Vários alunos se entreolharam, ligeiramente temerosos, inclusive Harry, Rony e Hermione.

_-...Entretanto, sou totalmente A FAVOR caso queiram legalizar esse grupo._

A classe se encheu de burburinhos agitados e animados.

_-Suponho que você seja o Sr. Potter, estou certa? – _perguntou a professora, mirando Harry com seus grandes olhos profundos. O garoto mexeu-se incomodamente na cadeira e, esfregando sua testa, afirmou com a cabeça.

_-Muito bem, Sr. Potter, o Sr. é quem ministrava os encontros desse grupo, correto?_

_-Sim, professora. – _respondeu Harry, meio pálido.

_-Estaria disposto a continuar? – _perguntou ela.

Harry nunca esperava por aquilo. Continuar com a AD realmente era tudo que ele precisava para melhorar seu estado de ânimo. Poder ajudar, poder fazer algo de útil. Impedir que mais inocentes caiam nas garras do mal. Pelo menos ensinar às pessoas como se defenderem disso, como lutar... O garoto olhou para Hermione que sorria radiante. Virou-se para o outro lado e encontrou a mesma expressão de satisfação no rosto de Rony. Mas ele estranhamente não se sentia feliz. Se sentia, mas a presença daquela mulher de pé ali na sua frente, sorrindo para ele e aguardando uma resposta, o impedia de desfrutar dessa felicidade. Ela tinha algo estranho... Algo sombrio...

_-E então, Sr. Potter? – _insistiu a professora. Agora toda a classe olhava ansiosa para Harry também.

_-Eu... eu... é claro que eu aceito, professora!_

A classe irrompeu em aplausos. Os grifinórios certamente ficaram muito felizes em continuar com a AD, agora legalizada.

_-Ah, isso é tão maravilhoso! – _dizia Hermione.

_-É, cara! – _disse Rony feliz – _A AD está de volta!_

Harry deu um sorriso amarelo e confirmou com a cabeça.

_-Bom, bom... Agora silêncio, turma! – _chamou a professora severamente. – _Vamos dar andamento porque não podemos nos dar ao luxo de atrasar com a matéria!_

A turma se calou e encarou a professora, ansiosos e sorridentes.

_-Vocês estão iniciando esse ano uma nova fase. – _continuou Rebecca – _A partir do sexto ano as aulas ministradas a vocês são de maior importância, pois vocês já têm maturidade para lidar com certas coisas que antes não tinham... Vamos estudar assuntos muito sombrios mas que precisam ser conhecidos para que vocês saibam como se defender deles. Iremos estudar diversas criaturas perversas e diversas formas que os próprios bruxos encontram para prejudicarem uns aos outros... Estou falando sobre as maldições. Alguém sabe me dar uma definição para "maldição"? – _perguntou. A mão de Hermione logo se ergueu, como o esperado. Rebecca virou seus olhos para ela e a encarou por um breve momento, parecendo assustada.

_-Sim, Srta...?_

_-Hermione Granger._

_-Hermione Granger. – _repetiu ela, olhando profundamente para a garota. Balançou então a cabeça como se para clarear seus pensamentos e continuou:

_-Pode nos dizer, Srta. Granger._

_-Uma maldição é uma das formas mais poderosas e perigosas de magia, destinada a gerar dor, sofrimento, doença, má sorte ou até a morte de alguém. – _falou Hermione.

_-Muito bem, excelente! – _exclamou Rebecca sorrindo e ainda olhando Hermione de uma forma profunda. – _Dez pontos para a Grifinória._

Hermione sorriu de volta e a professora prosseguiu com a aula.

_-Nosso primeiro assunto será Zumbis, que não deixa de fazer parte de uma maldição. Agora, algum de vocês sabe me dizer o que é um Zumbi?_

As atenções se voltaram a Hermione, que como o previsto, erguera sua mão novamente.

_-Srta. Granger? – _falou Rebecca mirando-a.

_-Um zumbi é basicamente um defunto ambulante – um ser que parece humano mas que não tem inteligência, alma, nem vontade própria e apenas obedece às ordens de seu criador. – _respondeu Hermione sem hesitar.

_-Magnífico, Srta. Granger! – _exclamou a professora. – E você sabe dizer à turma como são chamados os criadores de zumbis?

_-Sim, professora Brinks. Eles são chamados de "bokors"._

_-Parabéns Srta. Granger! Espantoso!... Trinta pontos para a Grifinória!_

Rony sorriu timidamente para Hermione e ela sentiu seu coração acelerar. Desviou os olhos e seu olhar recaiu sobre Harry, que estava extremamente pálido e tinha a testa molhada de suor.

_-Harry? – _chamou Hermione baixinho, enquanto a professora passava uma longa anotação sobre zumbis no quadro negro. – _Você está bem? Você parece meio pálido..._

_-Há algo errado. Minha cicatriz... – _falou ele.

_-É Você-Sabe-Quem, Harry? Ele está muito nervoso, feliz ou algo do tipo? – _perguntou Rony temeroso.

_-Não sei... – _respondeu ele, esfregando sua testa.

Assim que a sineta tocou os grifinórios saíram excitados da sala. Aparentemente Rebecca Brinks tinha agradado. Fora uma aula extremamente interessante. Rony, Harry e Hermione ainda ajeitavam suas mochilas para saírem, quando a voz da professora os interrompeu:

_-Srta. Granger? – _chamou ela. Hermione ergueu os olhos para a professora que estava de pé em frente ao trio.

_-Sim, professora Brinks?_

_-Apenas gostaria de lhe falar que fiquei impressionada com a Srta. Tem uma inteligência rara e uma atenção incrível... – _disse ela, olhando Hermione de uma forma orgulhosa e quase saudosa.

_-Er... Obrigada. – _agradeceu Hermione, sorrindo e tentando parecer modesta. A professora sorriu novamente para os três e os acompanhou até a porta.

_-Afinal, parece que as coisas serão boas para a Grifinória esse ano, héim? – _comentou Rony assim que deixaram a sala. – _A professora Brinks gostou mesmo de vocês._

_-Ah!... Ela é realmente boa, não acharam? – _perguntou Hermione.

_-Bem melhor que a Umbridge! – _concordou Rony. – _Não é mesmo, Harry?_

Mas o garoto não respondeu. Estava distante e continuava com o rosto da cor de algodão.

_-Harry? – _chamou Hermione preocupada. – _Ainda está se sentindo mal?_

_-Um pouco... Mas suponho que seja normal esse incômodo agora que Voldemort está forte, não é? – _respondeu ele.

Mas no fundo Harry sabia que algo não estava certo. A professora Brinks parecia ser uma boa pessoa, mas por que ele sentiu uma carga tão negativa perto dela? Seria só impressão? Talvez coincidência...? Isso só o tempo seria encarregado de responder...


	11. Uma longa noite

**Bom... Esse foi definitivamente o capítulo mais sinistro da fic até agora. Pelo menos essa foi a intenção, não sei se consegui... Mistérios e dúvidas pairam no ar, portanto sugiro que ofereçam um pouco mais de atenção ao capítulo, porque tem certas coisas importantes que serão esclarecidas mais tarde, ok? **

No mais, muito obrigada de coração a cada um que está lendo e um especial a todos que estão comentando!  
Espero que continuem acompanhando...  
Beijos!

* * *

**_Capítulo XI  
Uma longa noite_**

Naquela noite, durante o jantar, o assunto predominante entre os alunos ainda era a nova professora. Todos pareciam tê-la achado uma boa mestra, talvez apenas pelo fato de estarem felizes por se verem livres do desastre do ano anterior representado pela Umbridge.

-Você está melhor, Harry? – perguntou Hermione fitando o amigo.

-Sim, estou bem, não se preocupe. – respondeu ele, olhando de esguelha para a mesa dos professores onde Rebecca Brinks estava sentada. O garoto, não se sabe porque, esperava encontrar a professora o encarando. Ele sentira seu olhar. Mas ao virar-se totalmente para observá-la, Harry pôde ver que Rebecca tinha sim seu olhar voltado para a mesa da Grifinória, mas não para ele.

-O que há com ela que não tira os olhos de você? – perguntou Harry, se virando para Hermione.

-O que? – estranhou a garota. – Ela quem, Harry?

-A professora Brinks. – respondeu – Ela não tira os olhos de você.

Hermione voltou sua atenção à mesa dos professores e de fato seu olhar encontrou com o de Rebecca, que sorriu para ela. Erguendo as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa, a menina olhou novamente ao amigo, pensativa.

-Vai ver ela está apenas impressionada com você... – disse Rony, entrando no assunto. -...Quero dizer, você é realmente inteligente e... bom... – completou, sem jeito, baixando os olhos para o prato.

Se havia alguma preocupação em Hermione em respeito do motivo da professora a encará-la, toda ela se dissipou, dando lugar a uma sensação quente e agradável no seu estômago.

_"Ele me elogiou... Ele me elogiou..." _– pensava ela, o rubor tomando conta vagarosamente de suas bochechas.

Mas Harry não conseguira se desligar. Embora não comentasse mais nada sobre o assunto, em sua cabeça ainda martelava uma pontinha de preocupação. Rebecca Brinks decididamente tinha algo de estranho... Tinha? Ou estaria ficando neurótico? Talvez, como Rony mesmo dissera, ela apenas teria ficado impressionada com Hermione. E quanto ao fato do mal-estar repentino que ele sentiu perto dela, também haviam explicações plausíveis: Voldemort estava forte agora, o que faria com que ele sempre se sentisse assim, independente do local que estivesse ou da companhia. Com esses pensamentos, o garoto sacudiu sua cabeça e puxou para perto mais um prato de sobremesa. Não havia motivo para se preocupar. Pelo menos, não por enquanto...

* * *

Hermione entrou devagar no seu dormitório. Demorara ir se deitar naquela noite, em parte por não querer se ver sozinha com Parvati e Lilá, mas também por ter perdido a hora assistindo Rony derrotando Harry inúmeras vezes no xadrez. Ela gostava da expressão que o ruivo incorporava quando estava jogando. Ele parecia tão decidido, tão seguro de si. Tão... tão... Tão Rony!... Aquela imagem do amigo somada ao vento que entrava no quarto, a fez arrepiar. Com um movimento rápido ela cerrou a janela, se trocou e enfiou-se debaixo de seus cobertores, fechando as cortinas e extinguindo qualquer fonte de luz que antes incidia sobre sua cama. Não demorou muito e ela adormeceu...

_Hermione estava encolhida num canto de uma casa escura. Queria se esconder do mundo, queria fugir, queria desaparecer. Algo muito importante tinha sido arrancado bruscamente de sua vida. Uma parte dela tinha ido embora. Ficou em pé bruscamente e correu pela casa mal iluminada. Passou em frente a uma porta de um quarto onde uma mulher chorava baixinho. Observou-a por um instante, a dor em seu peito aumentando consideravelmente... Fez menção de entrar... desistiu. Encostou-se então à soleira da porta, sentindo lágrimas grossas e quentes rolarem por seu rosto. Ficou ali por uns minutos e só então continuou caminhando pelo corredor. Entrou na última porta. Um quarto bonito decorado com inúmeros livros. Seguiu em direção à pequena cama na parede oposta à entrada. Mas quando passou pela penteadeira seu olhar recaiu sobre o espelho. O que ela viu foi a imagem de uma garota de uns 12 anos. Magra e miúda, com olheiras bem acentuadas e olhos profundos. Seus cabelos ainda eram castanhos mas lisos e caíam rebeldemente à altura de seu ombro. Era bonita, porém sofrida. Largou-se então sobre a cadeira e não agüentando mais tanta angústia gritou. Mas a voz que saiu abafada de sua garganta também não era a sua. Assim como aquele rosto no espelho não era o seu. _

A cena mudou.

Hermione agora estava sentada na sua poltrona favorita em frente à lareira da sala comunal da Grifinória. Estava novamente angustiada, mas agora a sensação não era de perda. O que ela sentia nesse momento é como se estivesse sendo observada, vigiada. E como se um veneno muito potente estivesse correndo por suas veias. Algo mau, nojento, cruel... Como se dividisse seu corpo com algo que não pertencia a ela. Levou suas mãos ao rosto e apertou-as fortemente sobre a face, marcando suas bochechas. Quando pensou que não fosse mais agüentar aquela sensação, a cena mudou novamente.

O dia estava nublado e chuvoso. As nuvens negras no céu davam um ar de filme de terror. O vento gelado e cortante eriçou os finos pêlos de seus braços e fez com que suas vestes negras esvoaçassem. Novamente o sentimento de perda açulava seu coração. O cenário agora era o que parecia ser um grande jardim. Muitas pessoas. Pessoas chorando, abaladas. Uma mulher abraçou-a pelas costas, apertando seus ombros. Hermione virou-se para olhá-la. Ela era alta e olhando para cima Hermione notou que seu rosto estava coberto por um véu negro. Estranhamente sentiu-se amparada. A mulher chorava baixinho e Hermione novamente pôde sentir suas próprias lágrimas criando um caminho por seu rosto. Ouviram um pequeno tumulto mais a frente e então uma movimentação. Um grupo de pessoas, todas vestidas de preto, empurrava algo. Algo que parecia horrivelmente com um... caixão. Hermione chorou ainda mais alto à medida que o grupo se aproximava. Quando chegaram suficientemente perto a garota pôde ver a face magra do cadáver. Um homem de cabelos castanhos, baixos e lisos. Tinha uma face rosada, e embora estivesse morto conservava uma certa beleza. Mesmo nunca tendo visto aquele rosto antes, Hermione sentia que o amava. Incondicionalmente. Seu coração doeu ainda mais e desvencilhando-se do abraço da mulher, Hermione atirou-se sobre o caixão, chorando audivelmente. Foi então que ela gritou:

-"Papaaaai!"

Alto, forte, um grito de estourar os tímpanos. E novamente ela pôde perceber que aquela voz não era a dela. Era uma voz infantil que saía de sua garganta. A mesma voz que outrora saíra quando ela havia gritado naquele quarto escuro...

A mulher alta com o véu cobrindo o rosto correu em seu socorro. Devagar e carinhosamente a retirou de cima do cadáver. Hermione ergueu os olhos e viu sua própria imagem refletida numa pedra brilhante que pendia de um colar ao pescoço da mulher. Novamente não era ela. O que ela via era a imagem da mesma garotinha, com olhos profundos e cabelos lisos e rebeldes. Nesse momento houve um pequeno barulho e Hermione virou-se para ver que o caixão agora estava tampado. Vagarosamente abaixaram-no em um buraco que até agora ela não tinha notado que estava ali. Começavam a atirar terra por cima quando novamente ela gritou, seu peito explodindo com a dor da perda:

-"Papaaaai, nãooooooooo!"

Banhada de suor, Hermione acordou ofegante. Estava deitada em sua cama, em seu dormitório na Torre da Grifinória. Sua testa estava molhada com o seu suor e suas bochechas estavam molhadas com suas lágrimas, que ainda insistiam em escorrer.

-Hermione, o que foi que aconteceu? – uma Lilá assustada acompanhada de uma Parvati sonolenta, apareceu abrindo uma fresta em sua cortina.

Ela ainda chorava. Não conseguia entender o que fora aquele sonho, mas seu coração estava pesado e ela não podia impedir as lágrimas de saltarem de seus olhos.

-Você está bem? – insistiu Lilá. – Você estava gritando por seu pai... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Respirando com dificuldade para controlar as lágrimas, Hermione murmurou:

-F-foi só um pesadelo, eu est-tou bem...

-Tem certeza? – Lilá continuou, ainda olhando assustada para o rosto chapinhado de lágrimas da garota. Hermione limitou-se a balançar a cabeça afirmativamente e, afastando totalmente as cortinas, saltou fora de sua cama.

* * *

Do outro lado da Torre da Grifinória, Harry Potter também tinha um sono agitado. Suado e com a respiração pesada, ele também se mexia desconfortavelmente em sua cama.

_Ele observava tudo de um canto de uma sala escura e muito empoeirada. De onde estava podia ver apenas as costas de uma poltrona preta muito velha. Nessa poltrona alguém estava sentado. E em frente a ela, outro alguém estava prostrado. _

-"Então ela já está em Hogwarts?" – perguntou uma voz fria e cruel, saindo da boca da pessoa sentada na poltrona.

-"Sim, milorde. Ela já está." – respondeu a voz trêmula e rouca do homem prostrado ao chão. Harry teve a nítida impressão de conhecer aquela voz e aquilo não lhe trazia boas lembranças.

-"Agoras as coisas caminharão por si sós. Geralmente não é preciso a intromissão de ninguém para que as almas se reconheçam. Mas se for preciso o garoto estará postado lá. Os fatos estão correndo muito bem. Tudo está perfeitamente a nosso favor... Hahahahhhhhahaaaaaaahaaaaa..."

Aquela risada fria e cruel, sem alegria e sem vida, fez Harry estremecer. Sua cicatriz doeu a tal ponto que ele não suportou. Caiu ajoelhado comprimindo a testa com ferocidade. Começou a gritar. Seus gritos aos poucos se tornando mais altos do que a risada...

-Harry! HARRY! ACORDA! – a voz de Rony chegou a seus ouvidos. Abrindo os olhos devagar, Harry pôde perceber que o amigo o sacudia. As imagens estavam difusas. Ele não conseguia enxergar direito devido a dor maçante que ainda o atingia. Borrões difusos. Isso era tudo o que ele podia distinguir. Mas felizmente, aos poucos a dor foi diminuindo e as imagens foram clareando a sua frente. Os rostos assombrados de Rony, Dino, Simas e Neville o rodeavam.

-Harry, está tudo bem, cara? – perguntou Rony nervoso. – O que foi que aconteceu?

O garoto lançou um olhar aos outros companheiros de quarto e voltou a encarar Rony, como se dissesse que não poderia falar a verdade com eles ali presentes.

-Foi só... Só um sonho, nada mais. – murmurou ele. Mas vendo que os amigos continuavam a encará-lo, continuou: - Olha, eu estou bem. Foi só um sonho, já disse. Voltem a dormir.

Devagar os garotos voltaram às suas respectivas camas. Rony se demorou um pouco mais, sentando-se na ponta da cama do amigo.

-O que realmente aconteceu, cara? – perguntou o ruivo baixinho.

-Voldemort. – sussurrou Harry de volta. – Ele está feliz. Algo está dando certo. Algo que ele quer muito. Eu o vi falar com um de seus Comensais. Alguém... uma mulher... alguém está em Hogwarts.

-Em Hogwarts? – falou Rony totalmente amedrontado.

-Sim... E há algo que irá acontecer naturalmente... Algo sobre almas que se reconhecem...

-Almas? – perguntou o ruivo, agora confuso.

-É, não entendi muito bem. E parece que há um garoto postado no lugar certo. Que com certeza sou eu... – completou tristemente.

-M-mas... O que você acha que significa?

-Não tenho a menor idéia... Mas, Rony. Acho que já sei quem é a mulher...

-Sabe?... – estranhou Rony – Ei, espera aí!... Você não está falando... não está falando da...

-Rebecca Brinks. – Harry completou por ele. O ruivo fez uma careta. Harry suspirou longamente e saltou da cama.

-Onde é que você vai? – perguntou Rony, olhando Harry abrir a porta do quarto o mais silenciosamente que conseguia.

-Esfriar a cabeça. – respondeu. – Não se preocupe, eu não sairei da Torre da Grifinória. Volte a dormir. – completou ao ver a cara de preocupação do amigo.

* * *

Harry desceu as escadas do dormitório muito devagar. Sua cicatriz ainda formigava desconfortavelmente e sua cabeça fervilhava de pensamentos desconexos. Tinha certeza que Voldemort estava falando sobre Rebecca. Será que ela era uma Comensal da Morte disfarçada? Outra vez alguém usando uma poção polissuco disfarçando-se de professor?... O cérebro do garoto doía de pensar nisso. Caminhando lentamente para sua poltrona favorita perto da lareira (já quase apagada naquela hora da madrugada), ouviu um pequeno soluço e notou uma figura pequena encolhida numa das poltronas. Estreitando os olhos Harry a reconheceu: Hermione soluçava baixinho e lágrimas silenciosas corriam pelo seu rosto, já muito manchado.

-Mione? – chamou ele. A garota sobressaltou-se e deu um pulo, assustada.

-Harry? – fungou ela. – O-o que você está fazendo a-aqui?

Harry abriu a boca para contar sobre o pesadelo, mas vendo o estado da amiga resolveu deixar para falar daquilo depois.

-Nada. – disse ele. – O que aconteceu com você?

-Eu tive um pesadelo, Harry. Um pesadelo HORRÍVEL.

-Hmm... Você quer falar sobre isso? – perguntou.

-Bom... Sim. Não. Quer dizer, não sei... – falou ela, confusa. – Isso vem acontecendo comigo desde o verão, na verdade. Não foi a primeira vez.

-Seus sonhos são com Voldemort, Mione?

-Não. São sonhos estranhos. É como se... ah, bem, você não iria entender.

-Por que você não experimenta dizer?

-Tudo bem. – falou ela ainda chorosa. – É como se eu não fosse eu mesma nesses sonhos. Eu me vejo na forma de outra pessoa. E tem horas que eu sou eu mesma, mas sinto como se algo ou alguém estivesse me... vigiando, me observando... Tomando conta de mim... Algo mau... – completou, seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas novamente.

Harry a fitou, espantado. Não sabia realmente o que dizer. As coisas estavam estranhas naquele ano...

-Bom... Talvez sejam apenas sonhos. – disse ele pouco convincente.

-Ah, Harry!... O-obrigada. – murmurou ela, abraçando-o carinhosamente.

Mas nesse momento alguém descia as escadas do dormitório masculino. Um ruivo preocupado que ficou com as orelhas imediatamente rubras ao deparar-se com aquela cena.

-Parece que estou atrapalhando alguma coisa, não é mesmo? – falou ele com raiva.

Hermione e Harry soltaram-se depressa e a garota ergueu o rosto para encará-lo. Assim que Rony viu aqueles olhos castanhos arrependeu-se do que tinha acabado de dizer. Eles expressavam tristeza, desespero. Eles pediam ajuda. E de alguma forma, Rony daria tudo para ajudar. Ele sentiu como se esmagassem seu coração com uma mão de aço. Vê-la daquela forma o fazia se doer por dentro.

-Como assim atrapalhando? – perguntou Harry. – Não seja idiota, Rony! Hermione apenas teve um pesadelo e-

-Esquece. – murmurou o ruivo, arrependido pela cena.

-Se me dão licença então, estou indo dormir. Afinal, essa noite parece não ter um fim! – Harry exclamou irritado. – Acho melhor você tentar fazer o mesmo. – falou mais brandamente, virando-se para Hermione. A garota meramente acenou com a cabeça, os olhos inchados e as lágrimas ainda caindo.

-Você não vem? – perguntou Harry a Rony. O garoto olhou de Harry para Hermione, hesitou por uma fração de segundo e fitando o chão, respondeu:

-Vá indo na frente. Estou logo atrás de você.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas para o amigo e dizendo um boa noite se retirou em direção às escadas do dormitório masculino.

* * *

Rony aproximou-se devagar e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione. Como ela ainda chorava, o garoto não notou que nesse instante ela ofegou. Ultimamente ela se sentia estranha na presença de Rony. Meio que entorpecida. E agora, com ele ali tão perto, sentindo o seu cheiro e ouvindo sua respiração, sozinhos no meio daquela sala escura, o ar parecia não chegar aos seus pulmões. Havia um silêncio incômodo, entrecortado apenas pelos pequenos soluços da garota.

-Hmm... – fez Rony – Pesadelos? – perguntou, olhando-a de esguelha. Hermione afirmou com a cabeça.

-Parece que a noite está propícia para isso. – Disse ele.

A garota ergueu seus olhos inchados para Rony, uma ruga em sua testa expressando confusão.

-Como disse? – estranhou ela.

-A noite parece propícia para pesadelos. – falou Rony com simplicidade.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ela com a voz pastosa.

-Bem, primeiro o Harry, agora você...

-O Harry teve um pesadelo? – disse Hermione, fungando.

-Sim. Ele não te disse? – estranhou o ruivo.

-Não, não me disse nada... Foi com... Voldemort? – sussurrou ela.

Rony teve um tremor involuntário ao ouvir aquele nome. Recuperando-se depressa, ele acenou com a cabeça.

-E como é que ele está? – perguntou ela com preocupação. – Ele não parecia nada bem hoje a tarde, não é mesmo?

O garoto deixou escapar um suspiro.

-O Harry tem sorte. – falou, expressando em palavras o que ele desejava ter mantido só em pensamento.

-Sorte? – disse ela – Não estou lhe entendendo, Rony.

Rony olhou para baixo, de repente achando suas mãos uma atração muito interessante.

-Bom... – murmurou ele, sem jeito – Harry tem todos esses problemas e tudo o mais... mas ele tem quem se importe e se preocupe com ele.

Hermione o encarou, finalmente parando de chorar. Os cabelos dele estavam graciosamente despenteados e suas sardas pareciam se salientar ainda mais por causa da fraca luz que ainda restava na lareira. Talvez fosse só efeito do fogo, mas ele parecia corado. Então, antes de seu cérebro conseguir formar algo coerente que ela pudesse dizer, a voz de Rony a sobressaltou novamente.

-Você, por exemplo. – falou ele num sussurro rouco.

-Eu o quê? – disse ela, a voz ligeiramente trêmula.

-Apesar de estar com seus próprios problemas ainda acha jeito para se preocupar com ele. – concluiu meio ressentido.

-É para isso que servem os AMIGOS, não? – perguntou Hermione.

-Suponho que seja... – suspirou ele.

Um silêncio pesado recaiu sobre eles outra vez. Hermione mexeu-se desconfortavelmente na poltrona enquanto o ruivo parecia absorto em seus pensamentos. Mas depois de um instante, Rony quebrou o silêncio:

-O Harry é um cara especial. Por mais que tudo aconteça, ele sempre vai ser O Harry, sabe? Sempre vai ser O menino que sobreviveu, O garoto, O melhor amigo... Diferente de mim, que nunca vou passar de mais UM... UM Weasley, UM amigo, UM ruivo... – ele encheu o peito de ar como se tomasse coragem e fitando os próprios pés, continuou quietamente:

-Sabe, Mione... A vida inteira eu sempre tive que dividir as coisas com alguém. Nunca tive nada que fosse apenas MEU, entende?... Daí eu vim para Hogwarts e bem... percebi que nada mudou quanto a isso. – ele soltou uma risadinha abafada – Ainda tenho que dividir meu melhor amigo com você e... bom... – aqui sua voz baixou um oitavo – tenho que dividir você com ele.

O coração de Hermione acelerou selvagemente e ela sentiu seu estômago saltar como se ela tivesse descido sem querer um degrau de uma escada. Aquele era mesmo o Rony, falando aquelas coisas a ela? Abrindo-se como um livro que permite ser desvendado?... Tudo o que ela mais queria nesse momento era abraçá-lo e dizer a ele o quanto ele era importante. Tomada por impulso ou sob o comando de seu coração, Hermione deitou levemente a cabeça no ombro do garoto, que pareceu assustar-se. Devagar, Rony ergueu uma de suas mãos e desajeitadamente acariciou os cabelos da menina. Ficaram assim por alguns momentos, ambos com medo de se moverem. Ambos aterrorizados por estarem sentindo aquele turbilhão de emoções dentro de si...

-Olha, Rony. – começou Hermione, sua voz agora decididamente trêmula – Você sempre fica se comparando aos outros, se rebaixando... Achando que tem que conquistar tanto quanto o Gui, ser tão bom no Quadribol quanto o Carlinhos, tão estudioso quanto o Percy, tão famoso quanto o Harry... – Aqui ela ergueu a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos, embora estivesse lamentando-se intimamente por perder o contato com o seu ombro – Mas o que você não sabe, Rony, é que nada disso realmente importa. O que todos esperam de você não é que você seja nada disso. Todos esperam que você seja apenas O Rony. Você não é só UM Weasley, UM amigo ou UM ruivo... Você é O Rony. E isso já é o bastante.

O garoto finalmente parou de fitar o tapete e encarou Hermione. Seus olhos se encontraram e era difícil saber qual dos dois sentiu impacto maior com aquele encontro. Rony sorriu.

-Você é incrível, Mione. – murmurou ele num volume quase impossível de se ouvir.

_"O que foi que ele disse? O QUE FOI QUE ELE DISSE? Oh, Merlim...!"_ – pensava ela, extasiada.

-Me desculpe. – a voz de Rony entrou pelos ouvidos da garota, quebrando sua linha de pensamento.

-Anh? Desculpar pelo quê? – perguntou, confusa.

-Eu aqui te enchendo com meus problemas enquanto deveria estar lhe ajudando com os seus. – esclareceu – Você não parece nada bem, Mione.

_"Merlim, Merlim, Merlim! Quando foi que o Rony passou a ser tão... doce?"_

-Você já me ajudou, Rony. – disse ela, levantando-se da poltrona. – Eu me sinto bem melhor.

-Ajudei? – perguntou ele com uma careta que expressava confusão.

-Às vezes... – começou ela, mordendo o lábio -...às vezes um gesto vale mais do que qualquer palavra. – completou, pensando no quão bom foi encostar-se ao ombro dele e sentir sua mão correr por seus cabelos tão carinhosamente, quase com temor.

-Boa noite, Ron. – E subiu as escadas, deixando para trás um Rony totalmente confuso mas ao mesmo tempo estranhamente satisfeito.

* * *

**Mais uma vez: Espero comentários, mesmo se for para falar que está horrível!**

**Beijos!**


	12. De volta à AD

**_Capítulo XII_ **

_**De volta à AD**_

Hermione mexeu-se desconfortavelmente em sua cama e puxou mais o cobertor para cima de si. Cobriu a cabeça para proteger-se da claridade, mas sentindo-se sufocada, abriu os olhos. A julgar pelos raios de sol que incidiam bem em cima de si, a manhã já tinha chegado. Desanimada com o pensamento de sair da cama, a garota suspirou, sonolenta. Tinha sido uma longa noite. Pesadelos horríveis, momentos terríveis e muito pouco sono. Mas ela tinha o coração estranhamente leve e de repente, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, ela lembrou-se do motivo. Um motivo alto, sardento, com olhos que hipnotizavam e que tinha o poder de tirá-la do sério e levá-la à extremidade com apenas um olhar. Um motivo chamado Rony Weasley... Sentindo-se então um pouco mais animada, ela ergueu-se, devagar. Afastou suas cortinas e saltou da cama. Notou que Parvati e Lilá ainda dormiam e agradeceu intimamente por isso. Trocou-se rapidamente e a caminho da saída do quarto, viu sua imagem refletida no espelho. Hermione nunca fora vaidosa. Achava uma tremenda bobagem esse negócio de aparência. Se alguém quisesse gostar dela gostaria do jeito que ela é e pronto. Mas mesmo assim, o espelho a segurou por um instante. Olhando criticamente sua imagem, Hermione correu os dedos pelos cabelos. Realmente estavam melhores do que nos anos anteriores. Estavam mais, digamos, domesticados. A garota sorriu mais amplamente ao lembrar-se da sensação da mão sardenta de Rony acariciando-os na noite passada. Mas de repente aquele espelho lhe trouxe outra lembrança que fez o sorriso sumir de seu rosto: aquele sonho. Aliás, sonho não, pesadelo. Hermione afastou-se, com uma última olhada em sua própria imagem. Ela teve medo de ver refletido ali um rosto magro e infantil, com cabelos lisos e rebeldes e olhos profundos. Como naquele pesadelo. Ela simplesmente não entendia porque isso estava acontecendo. Desde o começo do verão a garota andara sonhando coisas assim. E aquele rosto daquela garotinha lhe parecia estranhamente familiar... Decidindo esquecer aquilo tudo ela sacudiu sua cabeça com violência e suspirando profundamente abriu a porta de seu dormitório e saiu.

* * *

Rony Weasley acabara de acordar. Afinal, como poderia continuar dormindo depois daquele ronco particularmente alto de Neville? Bufando exasperado, ele ergueu-se. Ouviu uma movimentação pelo quarto e colocando a cabeça para fora da cortina pôde perceber que Harry já estava acordado e vestia-se calmamente.

_-Bom dia, Harry. – _falou ele, bocejando.

O garoto assustou-se e virou de frente para encará-lo.

_-Bom dia. – _respondeu. – _Acordou cedo._

_-Fui acordado. – _disse o ruivo. – _Por um trovão chamado Neville Longbottom. – _completou rindo da própria piada.

Harry sorriu também e continuou a ajeitar sua gravata. Assim que Rony saiu da cama e ia em direção ao banheiro, Harry pareceu lembrar-se de algo e falou numa voz que esperava que soasse displicente:

_-Eu não vi você se deitar ontem à noite..._

Rony pareceu engasgar-se por um momento e com as orelhas previsivelmente tingindo-se de vermelho, respondeu, também tentando passar displicência:

_-É... Bem... você deve ter dormido rápido, não é mesmo? – _e bateu fechada a porta do banheiro.

Harry sorriu. Fazia algum tempo que notara que algo estranho estava ocorrendo entre seus dois melhores amigos, mas nunca quisera se meter. E na noite anterior, a ceninha de Rony perguntando se estava atrapalhando, definitivamente viera para confirmar o que ele já desconfiava. Sentindo crescer nele um assomo de "maldade", o garoto resolveu continuar arreliando para ver onde isso daria.

_-Hermione parecia melhor quando você a deixou, Rony? – _perguntou segurando o sorriso, assim que o amigo deixou o banheiro.

O ruivo virou o pescoço tão depressa para ele que Harry jurou ter ouvido um estralo.

_-Ela... Ela estava mais calma. – _respondeu quietamente.

_-Hmmm... – _fez Harry. – _Que bom que VOCÊ conseguiu ACALMÁ-LA... – _completou, agora lutando bravamente para não estourar em risadas.

Ao ouvir isso, Rony puxou o nó da gravata tão abruptamente que pareceu enforcar-se. Ajeitando isso depressa, ele encarou o chão e usou uma tática diferente: resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa.

_-B-bom... Mas e você, não teve mais pesadelos, não é? O restante da noite foi tranqüilo? – _disse com a voz falhando ligeiramente.

Harry agora virara-se de costas para deixar as risadas saírem sem o amigo notar. Tomando fôlego, decidiu deixar o ruivo em paz, pelo menos por enquanto...

_-Sim, foi tranqüilo. – _respondeu ele recuperando-se do acesso de risos. – _Vamos descer, então?_

_-Vamos. – _concordou Rony, aparentemente aliviado por sua tática ter sido bem sucedida.

E caminhando para a porta do dormitório, os dois amigos rumaram para mais um dia em Hogwarts.

* * *

Quando chegaram ao salão comunal da Grifinória, Hermione já os esperava sentada na mesma poltrona em que estivera chorando na noite anterior. A garota tinha o queixo apoiado nas mãos parecendo absorta em seus próprios pensamentos e Rony não pode se impedir de notar o quão bonita ela estava, com algumas mechas do cabelo caindo insistentemente dos lados de sua face.

_-Bom dia, Mione. – _falou Harry.

Hermione se virou, finalmente notando a presença dos meninos ali.

_-Bom dia. –_ respondeu.

_-Dia, Hermione. – _disse Rony timidamente.

_-Bom dia, Rony. – _falou ela, com um meio sorriso.

Harry os observava atentamente e Hermione pôde jurar que vira um brilho de diversão flamejar nos olhos verdes do amigo.

_-Oi! – _falou então uma voz atrás dos garotos.

_-Olá, Gina. – _cumprimentaram eles.

_-Bem, vamos logo para o café que estou morto de fome... – _disse Rony esfregando o estômago e começando a caminhar para o buraco do retrato.

_-Novidade. – _murmurou Gina, rodando os olhos.

_-Você não vem? – _perguntou Hermione, virando-se para a ruiva.

_-Daqui a pouco, - _respondeu ela – _eu disse ao Dino que o esperaria para irmos juntos..._

Rony virou-se para encarar a irmã, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

_-O quê? – _perguntou ela ao vê-lo lhe observando.

_-Nada. – _falou ele balançando a cabeça. Mas ainda continuou com as sobrancelhas erguidas e lançando olhares desconfiados para a irmã por cima do ombro. Harry e Hermione trocaram um relance divertido. À altura do buraco do retrato Rony parou e virou-se mais uma vez. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, indeciso sobre o que falar.

_-O quê? – _Gina repetiu a pergunta, dessa vez num tom mais impaciente.

_-Ah, NADA, Srta. Weasley! – _disse ele com sarcasmo. – _Apenas saiba que prometi à mamãe que ficaria de olho em você!_

_-Engraçado, - _falou Gina, fingindo refletir – _pelo que me recordo eu prometi a mesma coisa a ela._

_Os outros dois seguraram o riso enquanto Rony saía bufando pelo buraco do retrato, rumo ao Salão Principal._

* * *

_-Me passe as torradas por favor, Mione. – _pediu Harry, assim que o trio já estava acomodado à mesa da Grifinória.

A garota pareceu acordar de um devaneio ao ouvir a voz do amigo. Talvez fosse o fato que Rony tivesse incomumente deixado de se sentar no seu lugar usual ao lado de Harry para se sentar ao seu lado, mas o fato é que ela se sentia maravilhosamente estranha naquela manhã. Como sempre acontecia depois de situações embaraçosas (como a daquela noite depois do baile de inverno), Rony e Hermione pareciam ter feito um acordo subentendido de não comentarem nada a respeito da noite anterior. Mas o diferente era que dessa vez não estavam agindo formalmente um com o outro ou meio que se evitando. Pelo contrário. Então, quando Hermione viu Rony passar direto pelo seu lugar habitual e acomodar-se ao seu lado, ela não pôde impedir que a quentura que já estava em seu coração subisse até sua face e a tornasse uma sombra luminosa de vermelho.

_-Então, você está melhor hoje? – _continuou Harry, pegando a vasilha de torradas que Hermione acabara de lhe passar.

_-Eu estou bem. – _falou ela. – _Mas a questão é: VOCÊ está bem? Porque eu sei perfeitamente que você também teve um pesadelo ontem à noite..._

Harry suspirou profundamente e contou com detalhes o sonho que tivera.

_-... e nada me tira da cabeça que o "ela" que Voldemort se referia é Rebecca Brinks. – _concluiu ele.

Mas nesse momento Rony arregalou os olhos e Harry o viu acenar freneticamente com a cabeça para mostrar um ponto atrás de seu ombro. Assustou-se então, ao se virar e deparar-se com a própria Rebecca Brinks sorrindo a eles.

_-Bom dia! – _saudou ela.

_-Er... b-bom dia, professora. – _respondeu Harry, a cor esvaindo-se gradualmente de seu rosto.

"_Parabéns, Harry, agora só o que falta é ela ter ouvido você!" – _pensava o garoto desesperadamente.

Mas se Rebecca ouvira alguma coisa, não deixou transparecer isso, pois continuou agradavelmente:

_-Bem, Potter, e o grupo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Já o reestruturou?_

_-Anh? Eu... eu... não professora, ainda não. –_ concluiu ele meio confuso.

_-Então faça isso, Potter. Esse grupo me foi muito bem recomendado, estou ansiosa para ver todos vocês repetirem seus ótimos resultados nos exames na minha matéria. – _falou a professora amigavelmente.

_-Desculpe professora, - _disse Harry, sua voz repentinamente assumindo um tom pouco amigável – _mas o objetivo da AD nunca foi nos preparar para exames._

Rebecca ergueu as sobrancelhas, levemente surpresa pela rispidez do garoto. Rony ofegou e Hermione encarou o amigo, escandalizada. _Como Harry atacava uma professora assim a troco de nada? Ele estava maluco ou o quê?_

_-Bem... – _começou Rebecca ligeiramente sem graça, mas Harry a interrompeu:

_-De qualquer maneira eu farei isso. Assim a AD poderá continuar no seu ÚNICO intuito, que é nos preparar para enfrentarmos os perigos do mundo real. – _falou ele friamente. – _Perigos MAIORES que exames. – _acrescentou.

A boca de Hermione decididamente escancarara agora. Rony olhou para baixo ao seu suco de abóbora, como se fingisse nem estar consciente da situação. Mas a professora Brinks se recuperou depressa. Ela piscou duas vezes e só então falou, sua voz ainda passando tranqüilidade:

_-Objetivo condecorável, Potter, sem dúvidas. Mas se os resultados satisfatórios nos exames vierem como conseqüência não há do que reclamar, não é mesmo?... Certo então. Faça isso. E qualquer coisa me procure. Tenham um bom dia, garotos. – _concluiu ela se virando e voltando lentamente à mesa dos professores.

Assim que ela tomou uma distância razoável, Hermione falou:

_-Você pode me dizer o que foi isso, exatamente, Harry?_

_-_Isso_ o quê? – _perguntou ele, ainda impaciente.

_-Por que você a atacou?_

_-Eu não a ATAQUEI, Hermione. Eu apenas disse a verdade. – _falou ele, irritado. – _E você não ouviu o que eu tinha falado antes? Essa mulher é estranha, ela me dá arrepios. Eu tenho CERTEZA que era ela a mulher a quem Voldemort se referia!_

_-Harry, me escute. – _disse a garota cautelosamente – _Você não pode ter CERTEZA sobre isso. São apenas desconfianças, nós não temos nenhuma prova._

_-Você não entende! – _falou ele ainda mais exasperado – _Eu não sei lhe dizer como, mas eu... eu apenas sinto isso, Hermione. Tem algo de errado com ela, eu sei que tem._

_-Nós já nos enganamos outras vezes. – _ponderou Hermione. – _E mesmo que você esteja certo, Harry, é simplesmente burrice desafiar a professora agora. Principalmente se ela estiver do lado de Voldemort. Ora, e pare com isso, Rony! – _ela acrescentou quando o ruivo torceu-se ao seu lado ao som do nome.

_-Mas e sobre a AD? – _disse Rony, falando pela primeira vez depois do súbito aparecimento de Rebecca. – _Se ela estiver mesmo sob as ordens de Você-Sabe-Quem, poderia haver algum plano que envolvesse a reorganização do grupo, não poderia?_

_-Suponho que sim... – _falou Harry lentamente – _Mas também suponho que a AD vale o risco._

Rony acenou com a cabeça e olhou à Hermione, que mordia pensativamente seu lábio inferior, em claro sinal de nervosismo. O garoto desejou saber quando exatamente os lábios dela tinham se tornado tão interessantes, combinados aos seus olhos apertados e à sua testa levemente enrugada. Hermione ergueu os olhos sentindo a atenção de Rony sobre ela e, mesmo por detrás do rubor que cobriu sua face ela conseguiu esboçar um sorriso tímido.

_-Esse ano não vai ter Quadribol, então acho que será mais fácil marcar as reuniões em horários adequados para todos. – _A voz de Harry tirou os amigos do _transe_ no qual eles tinham mergulhado assim que seus olhos se encontraram.

_-Er... é, é verdade. – _concordou Rony.

_-O que vocês acham de marcarmos uma reunião para hoje à noite? – _perguntou Harry.

_-Legal. – _disse Rony.

_-Combinado. – _falou Hermione, sua voz assumindo um tom de eficiência como quando ela organizava deveres e horários de estudo. – _Harry, você pode avisar aos membros que são da Grifinória, enquanto Rony e eu avisamos os das outras casas._

_-OK. – _falou Harry. – _Marquem para às... não sei... oito horas?_

_-Perfeito. – _respondeu Hermione. – _Vamos então, Rony?_

Os três se levantaram e enquanto Harry começou a percorrer a mesa da Grifinória, Rony e Hermione se afastaram, sorrindo um ao outro antes de se separarem, o ruivo para uma extremidade do salão rumo à longa mesa da Corvinal e a garota na direção oposta, onde estavam sentados os alunos da Lufa-Lufa.

* * *

Rony parou por um momento, esquadrinhando a longa mesa da Corvinal com os olhos. Ele já tinha informado Antônio Goldstein e Padma Patil (que estavam sentados juntos num canto da mesa), Miguel Corner e Terêncio Boot, Luna Lovegood (que arregalara os grandes olhos azuis fazendo-os parecerem duas vezes o seu tamanho normal, com a excitação da notícia) e até Carole Rumbold, a monitora chefe, que ouvindo do que se tratava pareceu muito interessada em participar. Mas será que ainda faltava alguém? Com um assomo de desdém Rony enxergou Marieta Edgecombe, sentada ao lado de Cho Chang, seu rosto ainda com leves marcas onde antes continha as palavras _dedo-duro. _Rindo silenciosamente ao pensar na habilidade de Hermione em azarações e no quanto ela conseguia o surpreender às vezes, Rony hesitou por um momento antes de se aproximar das garotas. Está certo que Marieta não era bem vinda de volta, afinal, ela os traiu (mesmo Hermione lhe dando por isso exatamente o que ela mereceu), mas Cho poderia querer voltar, não é mesmo?

_-Er... Bom dia. – _falou o ruivo assim que se emparelhou com as meninas. Ambas ergueram os olhos e Rony pensou ter visto um brilho de fúria flamejar nos olhos de Marieta.

_-Bom dia. – _respondeu Cho Chang levemente surpresa. Marieta não disse nada.

_-Bom, Cho, eu queria falar com você. A questão é que... - _começou ele, mas foi cortado pela garota:

_-Olha aqui, se você tiver vindo até mim a mando do Harry, eu sinto muito, mas não poderei ajudá-lo. – _falou ela, num misto de mágoa, embaraço e raiva.

Rony arregalou os olhos para ela e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas antes que pudesse formular as palavras Cho já estava falando novamente.

_-Eu não quero o mal do Harry. Ele... ele me magoou muito, mas ainda assim eu não consigo lhe desejar nada de ruim. Mas só que... apenas não dá mais para existir algo entre nós. – _disparou ela de uma vez, corando fracamente. – _Não depois de tudo o que ele me fez. – _concluiu.

Rony não pôde se impedir de imaginar de onde exatamente Cho estava tirando tudo aquilo e se perguntou intimamente a razão das garotas serem criaturas tão incompreensíveis.

_-Não é nada disso, – _falou ele, confuso – _só vim porque a Professora Brinks deu permissão para que a AD fosse remontada e estou ajudando a informar aos membros que haverá uma reunião hoje à noite._

As manchas rosas nas bochechas de Cho se intensificaram visivelmente e ela pareceu muito encabulada. Marieta deu um muxoxo desdenhoso e balançou a cabeça.

_-Ah... b-bem... mas de qualquer forma, eu não irei._

O garoto encolheu os ombros.

_-Bom, está avisada então. Se mudar de idéia o lugar é o mesmo e o horário... – _mas Cho o interrompeu novamente:

_-Eu não irei mudar de idéia! – _exclamou ela numa voz aguda. – _ELA vai estar lá, com toda a certeza, não vai?_

_-Ela quem? – _perguntou Rony meio assustado com a reação da garota.

_-Hermione Granger._

Rony a analisou por um breve momento, se lembrando com uma pontada de desconforto da conversa que tivera com Luna na viagem de vinda para Hogwarts.

"_Corvinal inteira sabe que Harry disse que queria se encontrar com outra garota durante o encontro deles no dia dos namorados..."_

_-Ela... ela vai estar lá sim. – _respondeu quietamente, sua mente ainda girando sobre aquela conversa no trem.

"_A gota d'água foi ele ter ficado contra ela para defender a OUTRA."_

_-Então decididamente eu não irei. – _falou Cho de modo convicto.

_-Escuta, qual exatamente é o seu problema com Hermione? – _perguntou Rony antes de poder se impedir. Mas imediatamente desejou não ter perguntado, ao ouvir a voz histérica de Cho lhe responder:

_-Qual o meu problema? Qual-o-meu-problema? Eu não posso ACREDITAR que estou ouvindo isso..._

_-D-desculpe, deixa para lá. – _tentou Rony, mas a garota parecia não estar lhe ouvindo, pois esbravejava cada vez mais alto.

_-Tudo foi por causa DELA! Com ELA é que ele foi se encontrar depois de mim no Dia dos Namorados, para defender ELA foi que ele se voltou contra mim! ELA é a queridinha de Harry!_

_-Eles são amigos. – _murmurou Rony, a frase final de Luna ecoando novamente em sua cabeça.

"_Me admira você ainda não saber, Ronald. A namorada oficial de Harry é Hermione Granger."_

_-Não me faça rir, – _disse Cho – _qualquer um pode ver que não é só amizade que há entre os dois._

A cabeça de Rony estava latejando muito forte para ele pensar em retrucar. Fora o fato que ele vomitaria se tentasse falar alguma coisa, já que seu estômago dava reviravoltas espetaculares. Ouvir isso de alguém insensato como a _Di-Lua Lovegood_ era uma coisa, mas ouvir de outra pessoa...

O sinal que anunciava o início das aulas ecoou e então, acenando fracamente à Cho, ele se virou e começou a andar em direção à saída do Salão Principal.

* * *

A lua já brilhava no céu e seus pálidos raios espreitavam sobre os corredores através das longas janelas, assim que Harry, Rony e Hermione caminhavam em silêncio para a Sala Precisa. Rony mantivera-se num silêncio amuado durante todo o dia, evitando a todo o custo trocar alguma palavra com qualquer um dos outros dois. Harry notara a estranheza do amigo e parecia preocupado, mas nada se comparava à expressão desolada de Hermione ao ser ignorada tão deliberadamente por Rony. Ela simplesmente não entendia os garotos. Simplesmente não podia entender como o mesmo Rony que acariciara seus cabelos tão docemente e falara palavras tão mornas a ela na noite anterior era capaz de lhe lançar olhares tão gelados durante um dia inteiro. Ela não poderia entender. Afinal, os sentimentos dela por ele sempre foram intensos - se ela estivesse contente com ele, então ele era maravilhoso, o melhor amigo do mundo; mas se ela estivesse brava, ela estava furiosa e com o coração partido. Ela nunca tinha podido se sentir apática sobre Rony.

_-Vejam, está da mesma maneira que no ano passado! – _exclamou Harry animado assim que entraram na sala, tirando Hermione do seu próprio mundo de pensamentos.

A Sala Precisa de fato estava igualzinha no ano anterior: as mesmas estantes recobrindo as paredes, as grandes almofadas de seda espalhadas pelo chão, as prateleiras cheias de instrumentos e os muitos livros. O grande Espelho-de-Inimigos rachado ainda continuava lá, pendurado na parede ao fundo do aposento. Logo ouviram-se batidas à porta e aos poucos a sala estava repleta com os familiares rostos dos integrantes do grupo. A AD estava de volta.

_-Boa noite a todos. – _cumprimentou Harry. – _Como vocês já sabem, não precisamos mais nos esconder. A AD agora não é mais ilegal. _

O grupo sentado nas almofadas acenou alegremente com a cabeça às palavras de Harry e ele sorriu nervosamente.

_-Bom, há algumas mudanças nos integrantes pelo que vejo... Uns se formaram ou deixaram o grupo por alguma razão... – _ele falou sentindo falta dos gêmeos e de Lino Jordan e notando a ausência de Cho, Marieta e Zacarias. - _Mas outros entraram. – _acrescentou lançando um olhar na direção de Carole Rumbold e dois outros amigos que a acompanhavam: uma garota baixa e magra, de cabelos loiros bem cacheados e um garoto alto de cabelos escuros muito lisos e rosto redondo e amigável.

_-Querem se apresentar? – _perguntou Harry aos três novatos.

_-Carole Rumbold, da Corvinal. Sou Monitora Chefe. – _apresentou-se a garota de traços fortes, erguendo sua mão e acenando ao grupo.

_-Sou Kristie Carddos. – _disse a menina loira, sorrindo serenamente.

_-Dannil Junk. – _falou o garoto do rosto redondo. Parvati e Lilá deram risadinhas assim que ele se apresentou.

_-Acho que para nossa primeira reunião seria agradável revermos tudo o que aprendemos no ano anterior. – _continuou Harry timidamente. Ele ainda não estava totalmente acostumado a comandar um grupo. – _Se todos concordarem com isso, por favor, dividam-se em duplas._

Houve um rumorejo assim que todos se levantavam e caminhavam para o centro da sala. Hermione automaticamente se voltou para Rony, mas o garoto virou o rosto para ela, que sentiu novamente seu coração apertar. Olhando em volta, ela se achou um pouco perdida, desnorteada. _O que diabos ia com Rony? Por que ele tinha sempre que ser tão DIFÍCIL? _Mas ao invés de uma resposta o que ela encontrou foram mais dezenas de dúvidas: _Por que afinal ela se importava TANTO com ele? Por que ela estava com um nó na garganta e com os cantos dos olhos picando de vontade de soltar as lágrimas acumuladas lá? E POR QUE ela sentia uma vontade irracional de atacar cada centímetro do corpo de Luna Lovegood pelo simples fato da garota fazer par com ele?_

"_Rony é o MEU par. SEMPRE foi o MEU par. O que há com ela que não enxerga isso?" – _pensava furiosamente, fuzilando Luna com os olhos. Mas sentiu alguém a bater de leve no ombro e desviou seu olhar.

_-Olá! – _cumprimentou Terêncio Boot. – _Eu poderia fazer par com você, Hermione? – _perguntou o garoto gentilmente. Hermione acenou com a cabeça e ambos caminharam também para o centro da sala.

* * *

Uma hora mais tarde, o som do apito de Harry ecoou e todos os pares abaixaram suas varinhas, suados, mas satisfeitos com os resultados.

_-Muito bom. – _disse o garoto. – _Na próxima reunião poderemos retomar novamente com o feitiço do Patrono. E por hoje está bom._

Murmúrios excitados encheram o lugar enquanto as pessoas começavam a caminhar para a saída. Terêncio Boot agora ajudava Hermione a recolocar algumas almofadas em seus lugares.

_-Foi muito bom trabalhar com você, Hermione. – _disse ele – _Uma das coisas que mais admiro numa garota é a inteligência e você é impressionante, até hoje não consigo entender como você não está na Corvinal._

Hermione ficou rubra e sorriu fracamente a ele, inconsciente que ali, quase ao seu lado, um par de orelhas de um certo ruivo tornaram-se imediatamente vermelhas ao som dessas palavras.

Aos poucos todas as pessoas deixaram a sala e só o trio se encontrava ainda no local.

_-Foi uma boa reunião, Harry. – _elogiou Hermione.

_-Sim, acho que sim. – _disse ele. – _Por que vocês não fizeram dupla hoje? – _perguntou, olhando da garota para Rony.

Hermione voltou a morder o lábio e olhou de relance ao ruivo, indecisa sobre o que falar. Ela também gostaria MUITO de saber aquela resposta.

_-Às vezes é preciso variar. – _disse Rony numa voz estranha, encolhendo os ombros. – _E suponho que não fui o único a gostar dessa mudança, não, Hermione?_

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, incerto do que exatamente estava acontecendo ali, mas já prevendo o que estava por vir. Hermione virou-se imediatamente para Rony.

_-O que você quer dizer? – _perguntou ela.

_-Se você não sabe... – _desdenhou o garoto.

_-Olha aqui, Rony, foi VOCÊ quem foi procurar outra pessoa para fazer dupla, não eu!_

_-Já disse que é preciso variar! As mesmas pessoas cansam, sabia? E eu já estou totalmente, completamente, CANSADO de você!_

Hermione ficou sem expressão durante alguns segundos, como se tentasse assimilar o que tinha acabado de ouvir, mas logo depois contraiu o rosto numa tentativa falha de reprimir as lágrimas que mais que nunca exerciam pressão sobre os cantos dos seus olhos. Retomando a consciência de que ela tinha pernas, a garota saiu como um flash da sala, deixando para trás um Rony irritado e um Harry perplexo.

* * *

**DESCULPEM, DESCULPEM, DESCULPEM! INFINITAS DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA DO CAPÍTULO!**

**Eu DEFINITIVAMENTE sinto muito por essa demora, mas PROMETO a vocês que de agora em diante a fic vai andar! Demorei tanto porque estava lendo o sexto livro, viajei, fiquei sem computador... Um monte de coisas! Espero que me perdoem e continuem acompanhando a fic, ok?**

**Só o que tenho para falar agora é que mesmo que eu tenha lido e AMADO o sexto livro ele não vai ter influência nenhuma sobre a fic, então nenhum spoiler será encontrado aqui, certo?**

**Perdão mais uma vez e um grande beijo a todos que estão acompanhando! Breve o próximo!**


	13. O florescer de uma amizade

**N/A: Olá pessoal! Como prometi, aqui está o capítulo, bem rapidinho... Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo, um abração especial! Desculpem, esse capítulo está bem pequeno, mas é importante para a história... Bem é isso então... Boa leitura! **

**_Capítulo XIII_ **

_**O florescer de uma amizade**_

Hermione corria desabalada pelos corredores do castelo, nem ao menos se lembrando ou dando atenção à regra que dizia que isso era proibido em Hogwarts. Aquilo não importava agora. De fato, nada importava. Suas pernas pareciam feitas de chumbo com o esforço da corrida, mas o peso delas sequer poderia se comparar com o de seu coração.

_Cansado. _Rony Weasley estava_ completamente cansado dela._

O som dessas palavras ainda zumbia no fundo de sua mente, ferroando seus interiores e revirando seu estômago.

Na verdade, Hermione também se sentia cansada. _Totalmente e completamente cansada._ _Cansada_ de perder o controle, cansada de se afogar em toda essa maré de sentimentos que ela não compreendia e não sabia como evitar. As brigas entre ela e Rony sempre foram um fator constante na relação deles. No início eram mais leves, implicâncias tolas e infantis. Mas de uns tempos para cá, alguma coisa mudara. Parecia haver um muro invisível de tensão entre ela e o garoto e ambos brigavam para tentar se impedirem de botar esse muro abaixo. Era como um motor de escape para aliviar suas frustrações.

_Frustrada. _Essa palavra também definia bem seu estado de espírito. Ultimamente frustração andava sempre junto com ela. Desde pequena, Hermione nunca deixava de ter uma explicação para tudo. E quando não tinha, a buscava até que a encontrasse. Mas agora ela não podia se ajudar. Não conseguia encontrar uma explicação racional para as lágrimas que corriam livremente por sua face. Não conseguia resolver a confusão que estava dentro de seu peito com a facilidade que resolveria um complexo problema de Aritmancia.

E isso a frustrava completamente.

* * *

Parado no mesmo lugar desde que Hermione se apressara fora dali, Rony encarava a porta por onde a menina saíra, sem emoção alguma no rosto. Agora sua expressão de irritação tinha se ido e em seu lugar estava algo que Harry não soube ler o que era.

_-Rony... – _começou o garoto, mas repentinamente o rosto do ruivo encheu-se de determinação e com um olhar decidido ele foi mais rápido para falar.

_-Harry, por que você e a Cho terminaram? – _perguntou de uma vez.

Os olhos verdes de Harry alargaram-se em surpresa. Fosse o que fosse isso não era nem de perto nada do que ele esperaria que o amigo falasse.

_-Anh...? A Cho? Q-que... por que isso agora, Rony? – _perguntou ele, confuso.

_-Apenas diga, Harry._

_-Eu... eu... não me lembro bem... – _disse sinceramente, forçando sua memória – _acho que foi por toda aquela coisa com a amiga dela, Marieta Edgecombe..._

_-E quanto à Hermione? – _insistiu Rony.

_-Que? O que em Terra a Hermione tem a ver com essa história? – _estranhou Harry, a cada instante entendendo menos onde o amigo queria chegar.

Rony pareceu estar começando a se sentir desconfortável. Ele mexeu-se incomodamente no mesmo lugar e continuou, agora incerto e sem encarar Harry nos olhos.

_-V-você... vocês... quero dizer, você e ela..._

Harry observou o desconforto do garoto e de repente não precisou ouvir mais nada: Fez-se um clarão.

_-Claro que não, Rony! De onde você tirou isso? – _disse ele, meio exasperado. – _Será que você resolveu acreditar nas baboseiras da Rita Skeeter com dois anos de atraso?_

O ruivo não respondeu. Por alguma razão as pontas gastas de seus sapatos lhe pareceram muito interessantes para que ele conseguisse desgrudar seus olhos delas. Percebendo o seu silêncio, Harry continuou:

_-Você sempre soube que nós somos AMIGOS, Rony. Nada mais do que isso. Eu nunca senti esse tipo de coisa por ela._

Devagar, Rony ergueu a cabeça e olhou no rosto do garoto, como se para conferir qualquer sombra de mentira contida lá. Mas felizmente pareceu encontrar apenas sinceridade nos olhos verdes do amigo. Sorriu então, da mesma forma sincera. Harry retribuiu o sorriso e puxou aberta a porta, acenando para que Rony o seguisse. Mas antes de saírem, olhou ao outro por cima do ombro e não pôde se impedir de falar:

_-Eu nunca senti esse tipo de coisa por ela, Rony... Mas acho que VOCÊ não poderia dizer o mesmo._

Com as orelhas muito vermelhas e um calor que positivamente poderia fazê-lo soltar fumaça pelos ouvidos como uma chaleira em ebulição, Rony o seguiu, calado, ao longo do corredor do sétimo andar.

_Quem cala, consente._

* * *

Com o intuito de reorganizar seus pensamentos e esfriar um pouco a cabeça, Hermione não voltou de imediato para a Torre da Grifinória. Ao invés disso, a garota vagou sem rumo pelo castelo, sem nem ao menos notar para onde seus pés a direcionavam. Ela já tinha deixado de correr, mas andava a passos largos, com a visão turva devido às grossas lágrimas que insistiam em continuar saltando dos seus olhos. Sem se importar em enxugá-las, a garota manteve-se caminhando firmemente, cabeça baixa e rosto molhado, até encontrar-se bruscamente em algo sólido, que a fez cair sobre suas costas.

_-Você está bem?_

Hermione ergueu o rosto e com dificuldade conseguiu distinguir por entre as próprias lágrimas um par de olhos profundos a encarando preocupados.

_-P-professora Brinks? – _balbuciou ela num misto de susto e embaraço, mirando a alta mulher que agora lhe estendia a mão e lhe ajudava a se levantar.

_-Tudo bem com você, Srta. Granger? – _insistiu a professora – _A Srta. me parece um pouco... transtornada._

_E-eu estou bem, professora, obrigada. – _murmurou ela, enxugando sua face febrilmente. – _Só estava meio... meio distraída._

_-Tem certeza de que não há algo errado? Você está chorando..._

_-Não... não é nada. Nada que realmente importe, de qualquer maneira._

_-Certo então. – _concordou Rebecca, mirando Hermione com uma expressão indecifrável. – _Venha comigo, Srta. Granger._

A garota arregalou os olhos ainda vermelhos para a professora e engoliu com força. Depois de tudo o que houve naquele dia ela ainda acabaria numa detenção? Tudo bem que ela atropelou a mulher, mas isso não era um motivo forte o suficiente, era? Quer dizer, não tinha sido intencional...

As duas caminharam em silêncio por mais algum tempo e mesmo antes que Hermione se desse conta, Rebecca estava abrindo a porta de sua sala e lhe fazendo sinal que entrasse. Com o coração batendo selvagemente contra seu tórax, ela obedeceu e esperou que a professora também entrasse, fechando a porta atrás delas.

* * *

A sala comunal ainda estava bastante cheia e barulhenta assim que os garotos entraram pelo buraco do retrato. Num canto afastado, Neville estava sentado à uma mesinha, folheando um grosso livro postado em seu colo, sua Mimbulus mimbletonia colocada cuidadosamente à sua frente sobre a mesa. Um pouco além, Simas Finnigan estava espichado no tapete, as mãos por detrás da cabeça, deitado sobre suas costas e conversando alegremente com uma Lilá e uma Parvati cheias de sorrisos, sentadas numa das poltronas próximas. Os olhos de Rony vagaram por mais alguns momentos: alguns primeiranistas estavam sentados em uma roda, animadamente observando Adam Banks montar um castelo de cartas com Snap Explosivo. Colin e Dênis Creevey estavam entretidos num jogo de xadrez bruxo. Olhando de esguelha, Rony viu Gina e Dino sentados em outro canto, ele segurando firmemente os dedos de sua irmã, que parecia distraída. Com uma sacudidela estranha no estômago, Rony notou como sua irmã parecia grande de repente. Por mais que ele lutasse contra o fato, Gina crescera. Crescera e queria voar por conta própria. Seus pensamentos vagaram novamente, assim que seu olhar recaiu pela segunda vez sobre o grupo de primeiranistas. Parecia que tinha sido ontem que ele era um deles. O garoto poderia até mesmo se ver ali, naquele mesmo lugar, com aquele mesmo fascínio a respeito de tudo... A diferença era que ele estaria apenas com dois amigos e não num grupo com tantos. Ele estaria com um garoto magricela de olhos verdes vivos atrás de óculos redondos e cabelos muito escuros e despenteados. E estaria com uma garota baixa, de olhos castanhos, cabelos muito cheios e fofos e uma expressão mandona. Com outro clique em sua mente, Rony percebeu que não foi apenas Gina quem tinha crescido. Todos eles cresceram. E apesar de ainda existir o "trio", eles não eram mais os mesmos que cruzaram pela primeira vez aquele buraco do retrato. O garoto magricela ainda era magricela e seus olhos verdes vivos continuavam os mesmos atrás dos mesmíssimos óculos redondos, mas hoje ele apresentava um brilho triste em seu olhar que não existia àquela época. A garota baixa de cabelos fofos também não existia mais. Em seu lugar ficara uma outra com cabelos que balançavam suavemente quando ela caminhava e caíam desgovernadamente graciosos por cima dos seus olhos enquanto ela lia. Seus olhos. Seus olhos continuavam castanhos mas agora apresentavam um fogo que Rony nunca tinha notado ali antes. Um fogo que o queimava por dentro e o fazia estremecer mesmo quando não fazia frio. Antes aqueles olhos lhe despertavam um certo medo. Hoje, lhe despertavam muito mais do que isso. E então, com um assomo de susto ainda maior, Rony percebeu no que ele próprio tinha mudado: ainda era ruivo, pobre e desengonçado. Ainda tinha preguiça de fazer seus deveres e adorava os _Chudley Cannons_. Mas agora, mais do que nunca, ele não era mais o mesmo. Rony estava _apaixonado_.

A sala da professora Brinks era simples e de certa forma, aconchegante. Ao redor das paredes haviam prateleiras cobertas com livros e mais livros. Uma pequena escrivaninha no centro estava cheia de pergaminhos, penas e tinteiros, impecavelmente organizados. Haviam pequenas mesinhas menores cheias de onióculos, harpões e alguns tipos borbulhantes de poções coloridas dispostas em pequenos frascos. Numa outra mesinha próxima à uma segunda porta, estava uma caixinha simples vermelha, muito velha mas muito bem conservada, a qual Hermione instintivamente voltou seus olhos. O fogo da lareira brilhava convidativamente. Rebecca se sentou e pediu que a garota fizesse o mesmo.

_-Professora, eu... eu não tive a intenção de... – _começou Hermione, nervosamente, mas a mulher ergueu uma das mãos lhe pedindo que se calasse.

_-Acalme-se, Srta. Granger. – _pediu ela – _Eu não lhe darei uma detenção por ter se esbarrado em mim. Pareço tão má para você?_

Hermione ofegou e ergueu os olhos, surpresa. Professora Rebecca Brinks a encarava docemente. Repentinamente, ela não se sentiu mais nervosa. Os olhos profundos da professora lhe inspiravam calma.

_-Não. – _respondeu ela com sinceridade. – _Claro que não._

A mulher sorriu e se levantou, apertando um saquinho marrom que trazia nas mãos.

_-Vou nos preparar um chá. Vício saudável esse, confesso. Todas as noites não durmo sem uma boa xícara antes. Acalma e nos faz esquecer por alguns momentos nossas dores._

A voz da professora parecia tranqüila quando ela disse isso. Mas ao mesmo tempo parecia guardar algo mais. Tristeza, talvez.

_-Meu estoque de ervas tinha acabado. Tive que recorrer à cozinha. Bom, pelo menos não tive que recorrer ao professor Snape, o que eu certamente faria em último caso. Afinal, não fico mesmo sem meu chá. – _disse ela, ainda sorrindo.

Hermione acenou com a cabeça. Agradavelmente, seu coração parecia muito mais leve. Para ela, aquela professora inspirava isso: calma, tranqüilidade, compreensão. Não entendia como Harry não podia sentir o mesmo.

Rebecca entrou pela porta ao fundo da sala, onde certamente ficava seu quarto e Hermione pôde ver de relance um pequeno fogão onde ela encheu uma chaleira e começou a preparar o chá. Momentos depois ela retornou, com seu sorriso sereno, colocando sobre a escrivaninha uma bandeja com duas xícaras de chá quente e alguns biscoitinhos amanteigados.

_-Sirva-se, Srta. Granger. Você irá se sentir muito melhor._

Ainda em silêncio, a garota pegou uma das xícaras e tomou um pequeno gole. Ela agora poderia ver a expressão de Harry quando ela lhe contasse que bebeu algo dado por alguém considerado suspeito. Mas confiantemente no que estava fazendo, Hermione começou a imaginar se o amigo não estava se pondo um pouco paranóico.

_-Então, você estava numa ronda de monitoria? – _a voz de Rebecca interrompeu seus pensamentos.

_-Não. – _respondeu simplesmente, mas notando que talvez pudesse estar sendo muito seca, continuou: - _Na verdade, estava vindo da primeira reunião da AD._

Os olhos da professora brilharam.

_-Ah, é? – _exclamou ela – _Que formidável! O Sr. Potter reorganizou o grupo, então?_

_-Sim._

_-E como foi a primeira reunião? A julgar pelo estado que lhe encontrei... Não pode ter sido boa, pode?_

_-Oh sim, foi realmente boa, professora. – _falou Hermione, sentindo-se cada vez mais a vontade na presença da mulher. – _Revisamos o que vimos no ano passado. E na próxima reunião voltaremos a praticar o Patrono._

_-Ah, mas isso é sensacional! – _animou-se a professora. -_ O Patrono é um feitiço muito poderoso. De fato, um dos mais poderosos conhecidos._

_-Sim. Na realidade, nós começamos a tentar isso no último ano, mas foi na última reunião e não foram muitos os que conseguiram..._

_-Pois eu me arriscaria a dizer que a Srta. estava entre esses poucos que obtiveram sucesso, não? – _falou ela, encarando a garota com um certo orgulho. Hermione corou levemente mas pela primeira vez na noite esboçou um sorriso sincero.

_-Er, bem, sim..._

_-Previsível. – _disse a professora, o orgulho em seu rosto aumentando. – _Eu não poderia esperar nada menos da garota mais inteligente do ano._

A menina não respondeu, mas as manchas róseas em seu rosto se intensificaram.

_-Você... Você me lembra muito... me lembra, sim._

_-Lembro o que, professora? – _perguntou Hermione timidamente. Rebecca meramente balançou a cabeça, seus olhos parecendo saudosos agora.

_-Bom... não importa, Srta... Hermione. Posso chamá-la assim?_

_-Claro. – _falou ela, se espantando que uma professora resolvesse tratá-la por seu primeiro nome. Mas isso parecia bom. Ela não se sentia desconfortável, de fato.

_-Você está se sentindo um pouco melhor agora? – _Rebecca continuou.

_-Estou. Obrigada, professora._

_-Você parece cansada, Hermione. Acho que talvez fosse melhor você ir, então._

_CANSADA. _Aquela simples palavra trouxe de volta à sua mente sua briga com Rony. Ele estava _CANSADO dela._

A expressão da garota devia ter mudado com o pensamento, pois logo em seguida Rebecca falou:

_-Eu disse algo errado?_

_-Não, professora. – _disse ela se levantando da cadeira.

_-Hermione... o que te aflige? – _perguntou Rebecca, nitidamente preocupada.

_-Eu... bom... er..._

_-Não precisa dizer se isso não lhe faz bem._

_-Eu apenas discuti com um... com um amigo. – _Hermione falou fracamente, se sentindo estranha. Não por estar contando algo pessoal para uma professora, mas por sentir uma pontada de dor ao falar _"um amigo". _Afinal, mentir para si mesma é na maioria das vezes a pior forma de mentira.

_-Entendo. – _disse a professora estudando a garota atenciosamente. – _Harry Potter?_

_-Não, não o Harry... Rony. Ronald Weasley. –_disse, mal segurando um suspiro.

_-Isso passa. – _falou a mulher, com convicção.

_-É... certo... talvez... – _Hermione falou, não soando nada convencida.

_-Eu já tive sua idade, Hermione. Já tive os mesmos problemas... já briguei com um... amigo, também._

Hermione agora corou deliberadamente, apenas com o jeito que soou a palavra "_amigo" _na boca da professora. Mas ela não se importou. Rebecca estava lhe sorrindo serenamente outra vez e pela segunda vez na noite ela sentiu que Harry estava realmente equivocado. Não havia nada de errado com a professora. Nada.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado. Por favor deixem comentários para dizerem o que estão achando... Críticas, elogios, dúvidas... tudo é bem vindo!**

**Obrigada mais uma vez e até a próxima!**


	14. Desconfianças e Confidências

**_N/A: Oi pessoal! Então, mais uma vez estou em dia com o que prometi e está aqui o capítulo 14. É um pouco maior do que o 13 mas também não é grande. É um capítulo meio que revelador. A partir dele vocês já poderão tirar algumas conclusões... Considerações sobre o capítulo e agradecimentos no final... Beijos!_ **

****

**_Capítulo XIV_ **

_**Desconfianças e confidências**_

Setembro se foi e outubro entrou trazendo fortes rajadas de vento e um clima frio e seco. As aulas dos sextanistas estavam se pondo cada vez mais exigentes, de forma que Harry, Rony e Hermione não tinham tempo para mais nada a não ser aulas, deveres e as reuniões da AD.

Rony e Hermione ainda não estavam se falando, o que deixava ambos amuados e Harry completamente perdido e exasperado no meio de um fogo cruzado.

_-Por que você não vai falar com ela? – _perguntou ele ao ruivo numa certa noite depois de uma reunião, vendo que o amigo encarava com uma cara assassina a garota conversando alegremente com Terêncio Boot, que vinha sendo seu par em todas as reuniões.

_-Eu? Falar com ela? – _exclamou Rony. – _Não mesmo! Por que eu iria, de qualquer maneira?... E além do mais, - _acrescentou ele com um toque de desdém – _ela parece muito bem sem mim._

Harry suspirou e voltou também seu olhar para a amiga. Hermione podia fingir muito bem, mas o garoto poderia jurar que ela estava triste e que igualmente sentia falta de Rony. Quem sabe se ele tentasse falar com ela, então...

_-Esse Boot é um babaca. – _a voz fria e cortante do ruivo bateu os ouvidos de Harry, que mais uma vez encarou Rony e se assustou ao notar o quão vermelhas suas orelhas se pareciam. – _Eu quero dizer, é um cheio de si, não é? Agindo como se o natal tivesse chegado mais cedo só porque seu Patrono é um tigre estúpido! O que há de errado com um cachorro? Tamanho não julga muita coisa, temos sempre o exemplo da Gina para provar isso..._

Harry não pôde evitar de sorrir. Isso era verdade: Gina era pequena mas poucas vezes ele tinha visto garota tão corajosa e arrebatadora e... bom, deu para entender...

_-Sim, tamanho não julga muita coisa... – _concordou Harry.

_-E Hermione não deveria estar impressionada também! – _explodiu ele. – _A lontra dela é quase menor do que o meu cachorro!_

_-Mas ela não está, Rony. Hermione é inteligente o bastante para saber que não importa a forma do Patrono, o que importa é a intensidade da lembrança que o conjurou. Ali está sua verdadeira força._

Com um último aceno para Terêncio, a garota se aproximou dos outros dois, se dirigindo a Harry e ignorando Rony completamente.

_-Muito boa a reunião de hoje, Harry. – _falou ela. – _A turma está melhorando a cada dia. Agora são pouquíssimos os que não conseguem conjurar o Patrono, não é mesmo?_

_-É..._

_-Suponho que a turma esteja mesmo melhor. – _falou Rony, fazendo um assomo de esperança de paz subir pelo peito de Harry. – _Tem até uns fantásticos o suficiente para conjurarem TIGRES. – _completou, murchando como um balão sem gás as esperanças de Harry em ver os amigos se entenderem. Hermione fuzilou Rony com os olhos, mas não disse nada, fato que fez Harry agradecer intimamente.

_-Bom, vejo você mais tarde então, HARRY. – _disse a garota, enfatizando bem o nome do amigo.

_-Não vai me dizer que você vai se encontrar com ELA outra vez, Hermione! – _ralhou Harry enquanto os três deixavam a Sala Precisa.

_-Eu já te disse para parar com essa implicância. – _retrucou a garota. – _Me escute, Harry. Ela não é má. Simplesmente não pode ser. Você está errado._

O garoto sacudiu a cabeça, nitidamente frustrado.

_-Eu juro que queria acreditar nisso, mas não dá. – _falou ele amargamente.

_-Pois acredite. – _reforçou ela com firmeza. – _Agora preciso ir, ou vou me atrasar para o nosso chá. Até mais tarde. – _E dizendo isso, ela se virou e rumou na direção da sala de Rebecca Brinks.

_-Não gosto nadinha dessa história. – _murmurou Harry a Rony, ainda encarando as costas da amiga.

_-Você REALMENTE acha que a professora Brinks está metida com Você-Sabe-Quem? – _sussurrou Rony, temeroso.

_-A única certeza que eu tenho é que há algo muito estranho com ela. Minha cicatriz nunca deixa de formigar quando ela está por perto..._

Rony pareceu ainda mais nervoso.

_-Você acha que ela está usando a Hermione para chegar até você ou algo assim? – _perguntou ele, baixinho.

_-Não sei. Mas é um tanto esquisito esse interesse súbito dela por Hermione, você não concorda?_

_-É... – _concordou. – _Por que você não fala ao Dumbledore?_

_-Dumbledore não costuma aceitar palavras contra seus professores... Você não vê com Snape? E o pior é que Hermione é muito cabeça dura para prestar atenção no que eu lhe digo._

_-Bom, - _disse Rony, encolhendo os ombros – _peça para o Boot lhe dizer, então. Quem sabe ELE consiga fazer com que ela escute._

Harry bateu a mão na testa e suspirou novamente. Será, que mesmo no mundo da magia, onde coisas fantásticas acontecem a cada instante, um dia Rony e Hermione poderiam se entender?

* * *

Hermione seguia apressada para a sala de Rebecca Brinks. Já estava se tornando quase um hábito em todos os dias depois das reuniões (as quais aconteciam pelo menos duas vezes por semana), a garota ir para um chá com a professora. Eram momentos muito agradáveis, dos quais Hermione se pegou até ansiando mais de uma vez. Ambas tinham conversas muito proveitosas, comiam biscoitos e falavam sobre todos os tipos de coisas, das mais banais às mais sérias. Pareciam velhas conhecidas. Pareciam _amigas_.

_-Entre. – _falou uma voz macia assim que Hermione bateu de leve à porta da sala da mulher. A garota puxou cuidadosamente a maçaneta e viu Rebecca já sentada atrás de sua escrivaninha, com um sorriso triste no rosto.

_-Boa noite, Hermione. – _cumprimentou ela.

_-Boa noite, professora._

_-Pensei que não viesse mais, demorou._

_-Me desculpe, é que eu estava conversando com um amigo depois da reunião._

_-Hum... tudo bem, não se preocupe minha querida. Rony Weasley?_

_-Anh? N-não! – _exclamou ela depressa. – _Nós... nós... não estamos nos falando, de fato._

A garota não conseguiu deixar a nota de desgosto totalmente fora de sua voz, pois a professora consolou:

_-Ainda, Hermione, ainda._

_-Bem... não sei. E também não me importo._

Rebecca ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela, ceticamente. Hermione, percebendo o olhar da professora, corou fracamente.

_-Certo, talvez eu me importe. – _falou ela muito quietamente, encarando suas mãos.

Rebecca se levantou, passou por Hermione rumo a um pequeno armário próximo à cadeira da garota e retirou de lá algumas folhas para começar a preparar o chá.

_-Tenho certeza que sim. – _disse Rebecca.

Hermione observou-a distraidamente entrar pela portinha e começar a remexer a chaleira. Seus pensamentos vagaram e ela se sentiu surpresa com a situação. Era simplesmente estranho estar assim tão próxima de uma professora, tomando chá e jogando conversa fora. Estranho, mas não desconfortável. A garota sentia falta disso. Sentia falta de alguém maduro com quem trocar idéias, com quem desabafar. Sempre trocava cartas com sua mãe mas conversar por coruja não era a mesma coisa e ela não se sentia totalmente a vontade em escrever sobre suas confusões. Não conseguia nem sequer se imaginar escrevendo algo como:

"_Olá mamãe, como está tudo? Eu estou apaixonada por um dos meus melhores amigos. Ah! A propósito ele está cansado de mim e por isso já não conversamos um com o outro há semanas."_

Ela estremeceu com o pensamento. APAIXONADA. Então era isso? Ela estava _apaixonada _pelo garoto mais insensível de Hogwarts? Pelo garoto que a chamou de pesadelo uma vez e sempre a xingava de "Sabe-Tudo"? Pelo garoto que ficou tempos sem lhe dirigir a palavra por causa de um rato que na verdade era um criminoso traidor? Talvez sim... Mas ela estava mais que tudo _apaixonada _pelo garoto que bravamente se sacrificou num jogo de xadrez gigante para salvar ela e Harry. Pelo garoto que com toda a coragem passou por cima de seus medos e ficou cara a cara com uma colônia de acromântulas quando ela estava petrificada. O garoto que se roeu de ciúmes quando a viu com Vítor no Baile de Inverno. O mesmo a quem ela beijara o rosto para lhe apoiar antes de seu primeiro jogo de Quadribol e o mesmo que lhe dera um perfume no natal passado. Ela estava _perdidamente apaixonada _por um garoto estúpido. _Perdidamente apaixonada _pelo ruivo mais doce do mundo. Ela estava sim, _louca _por Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Harry estava calado e preocupado naquela noite. Por mais que sua amiga insistisse em fazer a defesa de Rebecca Brinks ela não conseguiria o convencer. Independente do que Hermione falasse, Harry _sentia_ que a professora estava até a cabeça metida em algo sórdido. _Por que esse interesse repentino dela em Hermione? Com que finalidade ela tomava chá com a garota quase todas as noites? _Mexendo-se inconfortavelmente em sua poltrona, Harry baixou os olhos para sua lição de Poções, que supostamente ele deveria estar fazendo. O pergaminho em branco prendeu sua atenção por alguns segundos, mas então, cansado, o garoto fechou os olhos e debruçou sua cabeça por cima de seus braços sobre a mesinha. Dormiu ali mesmo.

"_O Salão Principal estava cuidadosamente decorado e iluminado naquela noite. No lugar das quatro grandes mesas das casas haviam centenas de pequenas mesinhas brancas redondas e uma grande pista de dança no centro. Fadinhas multicores cintilavam próximas às grandes janelas e brincavam por cima das cabeças das pessoas. Era uma visão bonita de se ver. Uma música calma e penetrante tocava ao fundo. Harry mexia-se devagar no mesmo lugar, apertando firmemente a mão de uma garota bonita, que rodopiava graciosamente em uma capa vermelha, sua cabeça coberta por um capuz da mesma cor. Ele abaixou o rosto para encará-la nos olhos, mas nesse momento tudo escureceu e ela não estava mais lá. Nem o Salão Principal. O cenário mudou. Agora Harry estava numa sala mal iluminada muitíssimo empoeirada e que exalava um forte odor de mofo e poeira. Uma cobra enorme rastejava próxima a seus pés. Ele se sentia satisfeito, mas com uma felicidade que não o pertencia. Abriu a boca e falou numa voz fria e aguda que não era a dele._

_-Ótimas notícias, Rabicho. Segundo as informações então ela está mordendo a isca. Excelente!..."_

Harry sentiu suor gotejar sua face e sua cicatriz explodir em dor. Apertando a testa ele tentou gritar, mas tudo o que conseguiu emitir foi um som abafado de agonia. Abriu os olhos devagar e se viu deitado no tapete da sala comunal. Tinha sido um pesadelo horrível. Pelo menos essa parte final. Respirando pesadamente ele se sentou. Algumas pessoas o observavam com curiosidade, mas ninguém ousou dizer nada e nem se aproximar. Ou melhor, quase ninguém.

_-Harry... – _sussurrou uma Gina assustada, se ajoelhando ao seu lado. – _O que houve? Você parece pálido..._

O garoto ajeitou seus óculos e enxugou com uma mão o suor de sua testa. Ainda ofegante, respondeu:

_-Só um sonho. Eu... acho que cochilei um pouco._

_-Onde estão Rony e Hermione? – _perguntou ela.

_-Não sei... Quer dizer, acho que Rony está lá em cima, ele foi direto para o dormitório depois que voltamos da reunião. E Hermione... Hermione está com a professora Brinks. – _completou, com uma careta de desgosto.

_-Você precisa de ajuda, Harry? – _perguntou Gina, tocando meio temerosa a testa do garoto com as costas de sua mão para sentir sua temperatura. – _Você está tremendo... Quer que eu chame o Rony ou... ou outra pessoa?_

_-Não, Gina. Eu estou bem. Se você vir Hermione quando ela voltar diga-lhe que preciso falar com ela. Mas amanhã... hoje acho melhor me deitar._

Gina acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e deu uma última olhada para o garoto, preocupada. Harry se levantou, enfiou seus pergaminhos, livros e penas de qualquer jeito em sua mochila e seguiu rumo à escada que levava ao dormitório masculino. Já quase no primeiro degrau, pareceu lembrar-se de algo e olhou por cima do ombro. Gina ainda o encarava.

_-Obrigado, Gina. – _disse ele.

A ruiva sorriu e com um último suspiro o garoto subiu as escadas.

* * *

_-Então, como foi seu dia, Hermione? – _perguntou a professora Brinks, dando um longo gole de sua fumegante xícara de chá.

_-Bom... digo, foi normal, nada de especial._

_-E como estão as aulas?_

_-Ah sim, estão cada vez mais interessantes. O sexto ano é fantástico! Professora Vector nos ensinou coisas realmente surpreendentes hoje! Aprendemos que há três números que regem nossa vida, de acordo com o nosso nome: o número do caráter, o número do coração e o número social. O número do caráter..._

_-Você é uma entusiasta da Aritmancia, não é mesmo? – _riu Rebecca, interrompendo o falatório de Hermione. – _Exatamente como ela. – _acrescentou num sussurro.

Os grandes olhos profundos da professora tornaram-se nublados de repente. E de nublados passaram a aguados e uma fina lágrima escorreu fazendo uma delgada trilha em seu rosto.

_-P-Professora Brinks? – _perguntou Hermione tentativamente. – _A Senhora está bem? Eu disse algo errado?_

_-Não, querida. Claro que não. Nada errado. – _disse ela, tirando um lenço bordado de dentro das vestes e enxugando os olhos. – _Eu apenas me emocionei._

Houve um silêncio momentâneo no qual uma encarou a outra. Rebecca parecia perdida nos próprios pensamentos, mais uma vez observando Hermione com uma expressão saudosa.

_-Er... professora? – _disse a garota.

_-Sim?_

_-A Senhora disse que se emocionou... se emocionou com o quê, exatamente?_

_-Ah, Hermione... É que você me traz muitas lembranças. Me lembra muito uma pessoa, na verdade._

_-Hum... quem é, professora?_

Rebecca olhou de novo nos olhos da garota, como se a medisse por um breve momento, antes de responder num fio de voz:

_-Minha filha._

Hermione congelou sua mão a caminho de levar sua xícara à boca e arregalou os olhos para a professora. Era a primeira vez que ouvia um professor falar sobre algo pessoal. Na verdade, a garota nunca sequer parou para imaginar que os professores também tinham suas própria vidas pessoais fora dali, que também tinham suas próprias famílias...

_-Filha? – _murmurou ela.

_-Sim. Kimberly se parecia muito com você._

_-Kimberly... Ela... ela está...?_

Rebecca apertou os olhos num sinal de dor reprimida e falou numa voz abafada:

_-Morta. Sim._

_-E-eu... eu sinto muito, professora._

_-É, eu também... Kim era uma garota tão cheia de vida, tão inteligente... Assim como você._

_-Ela tinha... tinha a minha idade quando... quando... se foi?_

_-Não. Tinha doze anos. Mas acho que seria exatamente como você se tivesse chegado aos dezesseis._

_-Dezessete. – _corrigiu Hermione.

Rebecca soltou uma risadinha triste.

_-Me desculpe estar falando todas essas coisas a você, Hermione. Apenas não me contive. Às vezes é muito difícil reprimir as nossas emoções._

_-Eu sei que é. – _falou a garota, seus pensamentos inevitavelmente vagando a Rony e à dificuldade que ela sentia em controlar suas próprias emoções quando se tratava dele.

_-Kim sempre foi a primeira da classe. Era apaixonada pelos estudos e estava ansiosa para ter lições de Aritmancia... Mas nem chegou a ter tais aulas, pois não chegou ao seu terceiro ano.– _continuou Rebecca.

_-Eu realmente sinto muito. – _sussurrou Hermione, vendo a dor nos olhos profundos da professora._ – Como... como foi que ela...?_

_-Adoeceu. – _disse a mulher. – _A doença consumiu sua vida em menos de um mês. Foi nas férias de verão antes do seu terceiro ano. – _suspirou.

Mais uma vez o silêncio caiu sobre a sala. Hermione olhava para a professora de esguelha, desejando saber um jeito de animá-la. Desejando não presenciar tanta tristeza numa só pessoa.

_-De fato, Kimberly é a razão de eu estar aqui hoje. – _Rebecca quebrou o silêncio.

_-Como assim?_

_-Minha filha é a maior razão que me fez odiar com todas as forças do meu coração as Artes das Trevas. Ela é a razão que me levou a ensinar outras pessoas a se defenderem disso._

_-Eu... eu ainda não entendo, professora. – _disse Hermione, confusa.

_-Àquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado._ – respondeu. - _Ele destruiu minha família. Destruiu minha vida._

Hermione a encarou assustada. A atmosfera parecia ter mudado na sala. Os olhos da professora agora expressavam raiva, ódio talvez.

_-Ele matou meus pais, os quais nem cheguei a conhecer. – _continuou ela firmemente. _- Matou meu marido também. E causou a morte do meu bem mais precioso que era minha filha. – _completou. – _Kimberly não suportou a perda e adoeceu._

Isso era terrível. Simplesmente, horrivelmente terrível. Ela sofreu tanto nas mãos de Voldemort quanto Harry. Também teve sua vida estragada por ele. Também perdeu suas pessoas mais queridas... Era mais que impossível que ela tivesse alguma ligação com ele.

_-Professora, eu... não tenho palavras... É, isso é... é horrível. – _balbuciou Hermione.

_-Sim. Mas não se preocupe com isso, Hermione. Eu nem deveria estar lhe falando essas coisas, mas é que você... você me lembra tanto ela._

De fato era muito estranho a professora se abrir assim com uma aluna. Mas a garota não conseguia ver mentira nem falsidade nos olhos da mulher a encarando. Parecia que de alguma forma ela conseguia lhe amenizar a dor apenas deixando-a que lhe encarasse.

_-Agora que lhe contei minha história... Que tal se você me contasse a sua? – _falou Rebecca, nitidamente numa tentativa em desviar daquele assunto.

_-A minha? – _estranhou Hermione. – _Mas eu... eu não tenho uma história. Quer dizer... sou filha de trouxas e..._

_-Todos temos nossa história, Hermione. Mas apenas me fale de você, então..._

_-Bom... – _disse ela, sem saber bem o que dizer.

_-Como estão indo as reuniões da AD?_

_-Cada vez melhores. – _respondeu a garota depressa, feliz por ter algo a falar. – _Quase todos estão conseguindo conjurar seus Patronos agora. O do Harry é um cervo, claro, o meu é uma lontra, mas o cachorrinho do Rony é realmente bonit- - _ela interrompeu de repente. – _Bom, não importa._

_-Por que você não fala com ele? – _Rebecca disse docemente.

_-Anh? – _espantou-se Hermione. – _Suponho que não seja uma boa idéia, professora. – _suspirou ela. – _O Rony me odeia._

_-Hermione._

A garota continuou com a cabeça baixa.

_-Hermione, olhe para mim._

Devagar ela levantou os olhos para encontrar os da professora.

_-Antipatias violentas na maioria das vezes são suspeitas e revelam afinidades secretas. Pense nisso. Boa noite._

Com as palavras da professora ecoando em seus ouvidos, a cabeça fervilhando com tantas informações e o coração repleto de sentimentos confusos, Hermione fechou a porta atrás dela e seguiu o caminho de volta para a Torre da Grifinória.

* * *

**Sobre o capítulo tenho dois esclarecimentos a fazer:**

**Primeiro:** As coisas que a Hermione fala sobre Aritmancia (dos números do caráter, do coração e social) eu tirei de um livro chamado "Manual do Bruxo", então não foi inventado por mim.

**Segundo:** Sobre as formas dos Patronos, a única que inventei foi o tigre do Terêncio Boot, pois os livros já nos revelaram as formas dos Patronos do Harry (cervo) e da Hermione (lontra). O Patrono do Rony é mesmo um cachorrinho, isso a JK revelou numa entrevista recente.

**Agradecimentos: Maira Daroz, Rema, Thais, Biah... Um super beijo e obrigada por estarem lendo! Até o próximo, espero seus comentários!**


	15. Torneio de Duelos Sonserino

**_N/A: Esse capítulo é o maior da fic até agora. Espero que não o achem muito enfadonho ou cansativo... Agradecimentos e considerações ao final! Beijos!_ **

**_Capítulo XV_ **

_**Torneio de Duelos Sonserino**_

_-Nós já discutimos isso, Harry. – _falou uma Hermione cansada, durante um período livre depois do almoço, enquanto ela e o garoto se encontravam sentados numa mesinha próxima à janela da sala comunal, em meio a penas, pergaminhos e livros.

_-Eu sei que já, Hermione. – _disse ele. – _Mas esse não é o ponto. Você há de convir que todas as evidências depõem contra ela e-_

_-Nós também já discutimos isso. – _cortou a garota. – _E eu também já lhe falei que de fato não há evidências. Nenhuma concreta, de qualquer maneira._

_-Mas Hermione, quem mais poderia ser? Voldemort só poderia estar se referindo à você! VOCÊ mordeu a isca! VOCÊ está surpreendentemente caindo na armadilha dela!_

_-Não, Harry! Poderia ser QUALQUER pessoa! Só o que sabemos é que há alguém postado em Hogwarts, uma mulher. E há alguém, supostamente outra mulher, sendo envolvida e enganada._

_-E isso não torna as coisas óbvias? – _teimou Harry, seu tom entre desespero e irritação.

_-Não necessariamente. Veja bem, a pessoa que está sendo enganada pode nem estar sendo pela tal mulher. Você ouviu Voldemort falando apenas "Ela mordeu a isca", mas não falou onde está tal pessoa e nem quem lançou essa tal isca. O fato é que esse sonho pode nem mesmo estar interligado com o primeiro. Isso tudo ainda considerando que esses sonhos sejam realmente reais e não apenas... "sonhos"._

_-Você sabe que são reais! – _bufou ele. – _Eu gostaria que você entendesse..._

_-Harry, agora me escute. A professora Brinks é uma boa pessoa. Eu não estou sendo enganada, eu juro! Ela nunca quis saber nada sobre você e mesmo se quisesse eu não contaria. Nunca. Você sabe que não._

_-Eu sei, - _disse o garoto ainda tentando argumentar – _mas por que outra razão a presença dela me afetaria tanto se não fosse por uma relação direta com Voldemort?_

_-Não sei... – _começou Hermione mordendo o lábio inferior – _bem, pode ser somente uma coincidência... ou talvez pelo fato dela ser uma pessoa que teve a vida marcada por ele assim como você..._

Harry tomou uma respiração profunda. Sua amiga era muito teimosa, mas ele não desistiria tão fácil.

_-Ainda acho totalmente estranho ela ter exposto sua história para você. Os professores normalmente não trocam confidências com os alunos, trocam?_

_-Ela não pôde segurar! Acho que ela meio que se apegou a mim... É como se... como se minha presença amenizasse um pouco a falta que ela sente da filha._

_-Mesmo assim. – _falou Harry encolhendo os ombros. – _E não sou só eu, o Rony também acha essa relação de vocês duas muito esquisita._

Hermione piscou a ele e a leve irritação que ela bravamente lutava para esconder não pôde ficar sem ser nitidamente notada agora.

_-O Rony não tem que achar NADA! – _explodiu ela. – _Eu não me preocupo com o que ele pensa! Ou você acha que eu deveria considerar a opinião de uma pessoa que sequer troca uma palavra comigo há mais de um mês?_

_-Hermione... – _começou Harry, cauteloso. – _Você não acha que já é hora de vocês pararem com isso? Quero dizer, vocês não são mais crianças e isso está se pondo ridículo. Por que você não fala com ele?_

_-Eu não vou falar com ele! – _exclamou Hermione horrorizada com a idéia. – _Se está se pondo RIDÍCULO ele quem trate de consertar! Eu não fui a causadora disso tudo!_

_-Mas você sabe como o Rony é, então quem sabe-_

_-Não, Harry! Definitivamente, NÃO! O Rony tem que aprender que nem todo mundo age sob as regras que ele impõe! ELE gritou comigo e disse que estava cansado de mim. Então não espere que EU vá correndo atrás dele implorar por atenção e pedir desculpas por algo que eu não fiz._

_-Hermione, você está sendo-_

Mas a garota agarrou sua mochila com violência e atirou aos ombros, ficando de pé e impedindo Harry de continuar.

_-Se você quiser falar comigo sobre algo diferente, algo que não envolva a professora Rebecca e nem o SEU amigo, estarei na biblioteca._

E dizendo isso, ela saiu batendo os pés na direção do buraco do retrato.

Harry bufou exasperado. Esse era o seu castigo para aprender a ser amigo das duas pessoas mais teimosas do planeta. E falando nelas...

_-Alô, Harry. – _falou Rony, saindo do canto da sala onde ele há pouco estava sentado com Simas e Neville para se juntar ao amigo.

_-Oi, Rony._

_-Aconteceu algo? – _perguntou o ruivo. – _Eu vi Hermione saindo naquele humor meigo natural dela, vocês brigaram?_

_-Não exatamente, eu apenas estava tentando convencê-la mais uma vez sobre a coisa toda com a professora Brinks, mas não há mesmo jeito..._

_-Elas continuam muito próximas, não é? – _disse Rony, agora se sentando no lugar onde Hermione estava poucos minutos antes.

_-Muito. Demais para o meu gosto._

_-E toda aquela história da filha dela e tudo o mais? Você acha que não é verdade?_

_-Não sei... E não podemos nem ao menos investigar a respeito. Hermione me mataria. Ela me fez prometer não repetir essa história a ninguém._

_-Bom, você já está encrencado então, companheiro. Você repetiu a mim._

_-Você não conta._

_-E por quê? – _estranhou o ruivo.

_-Ela confia em você tanto quanto em mim._

_-Ho ho... Ah, sim! – _caçoou Rony. – _Ela me ODEIA! – _completou como se dissesse algo óbvio.

_-É... Tanto quanto você a ela. – _respondeu Harry no mesmo tom, se levantando também assim que o sinal que anunciava a próxima aula soou pelo castelo.

Rony encarou o amigo, estático, durante alguns segundos. _Ele estava ficando maluco ou Harry realmente quis dizer o que ele achava que ele quis dizer?... _

* * *

O clima em todo castelo estava diferente naquele dia. Burburinhos de excitação e curiosidade corriam em cada uma das quatro mesas das casas, nas classes e nas salas comunais. Até a biblioteca não era o lugar calmo que costumava ser, pois os cochichos entre os alunos que juntavam suas cabeças estavam mais descarados e mais agudos, indiferentes à uma Madame Pince nervosa e mal-humorada que os observava e praguejava baixinho. Sem conseguir se concentrar na sua composição de Runas Antigas, uma totalmente exasperada Hermione aliviou-se ao ouvir o sinal para a próxima aula, juntando suas coisas novamente e com a mesma violência atirando a mochila sobre os ombros, deixando a biblioteca em seguida.

Hoje à noite seria a primeira das festas oferecidas pelas casas. Na Sonserina. E organizada por ninguém menos que as _"doces criaturas" _Pansy Parkinson e Draco Malfoy. Suspirando profundamente, Hermione seguiu pelos corredores em direção à classe de Runas. Por todos os lados em que a garota olhava e todas as conversas cortadas que ela conseguira captar, as pessoas giravam sobre o mesmo assunto: a festa, o jogo preparado pelos sonserinos, a festa, o jogo...

Ela não mentiria que também não se sentia curiosa a respeito do que os aguardavam àquela noite, mas suas expectativas não eram as melhores. Afinal, o que esperar de bom dos sonserinos? E para completar, todo aquele clima de excitação a irritava profundamente. Talvez pelo fato que a fazia se lembrar irresistivelmente que esse era o mesmo clima que encheu o castelo às vésperas do Baile de Inverno, há dois anos atrás. E como uma lembrança chama a outra, com o Baile vinha Vítor. E com Vítor, o ciúme de Rony. E então, inevitavelmente, vinha a terrível e constrangedora briga entre ela e Rony que se seguiu depois disso.

_Rony. _Hoje já era o último dia de outubro e a garota sequer ouviu a voz dele dirigida a ela uma única vez nesse mês. E felizmente, Hermione desistira de negar que sentia uma tremenda falta do ruivo. Pelo menos, desistira de negar a ela mesma. Às outras pessoas era uma outra história.

Outra vitória da garota foi aceitar a si própria também que estava apaixonada. Tinha sido uma grande batalha entre seu desejo e seu bom senso. O primeiro lhe mandando se assumir e mergulhar de cabeça, com a alma e o coração aberto a tudo que esse sentimento novo poderia oferecer. E o segundo lhe cutucando dolorosamente nas costelas para fazê-la entender que isso não era bem assim e que tudo que ela poderia se arranjar era umas boas dores de cabeça. Mas o bom senso foi mais fraco e padeceu. Agora, acompanhando a garota por onde quer que ela fosse, inclusive ali, no fundo da sala de Runas Antigas, estava o vitorioso desejo. Aquele que a cada minuto não a deixava respirar em paz e ordenava que ela fosse procurar Rony para lhe dizer o quanto sua vida era monótona e vazia sem a presença dele. Aquele inconseqüente que ordenava que ela não dissesse uma palavra e apenas se atirasse aos seus braços... Mas a garota já tinha se decidido e mesmo que o seu bom senso estivesse morto, ela lutaria até o fim para reprimir esse maldito desejo. Até que se tornasse insuportável ela não iria ceder às ordens dele e ir procurar Rony. O duro, é que esse "insuportável" estava se pondo perigosamente mais perto...

* * *

_-Eu ainda acho que não deveríamos ir nisso. – _repetiu Harry um tanto desanimado, mirando sua imagem no espelho e tentando em vão abaixar seu cabelo com um pente molhado.

_-Eu também. – _suspirou Rony ao seu lado, arrumando desajeitadamente a gravata de suas vestes a rigor, felizmente não mais as usadas em seu quarto ano e sim as novas, dadas por Fred e Jorge.

_-Ora caras, pensem no lado bom! – _falou Simas, que estava sentado em sua cama dando uma última verificada em seus sapatos.

_-Lado bom? – _perguntou Rony com sarcasmo. – _Oh sim, com certeza há vários lados bons em estar indo a uma festa no salão comunal da Sonserina organizada pelo Malfoy...! Eu vou me certificar de não comer nada, não acho que o Dia das Bruxas seja uma boa ocasião para se morrer envenenado._

Neville, que parecia muito deprimido do seu lugar encostado à porta,falou com um suspiro:

_-Ainda há o tal jogo, não é? Quem sabe conseguiremos ganhar alguns pontos para a Grifinória. Vocês, eu quero dizer, não eu..._

_-É, mas não é esse o lado bom a que eu me referia... – _disse Simas com um sorriso de lado.

_-Qual é o seu ponto então, Simas? – _perguntou Dino, falando pela primeira vez.

_-Garotas, companheiros, garotas. Elas se põem muito mais vulneráveis nessas festas..._

Os outros meninos sorriram.

_-Vulneráveis? – _perguntou Neville, confuso.

_-Claro! Do tipo: "Oh, ele veio falar comigo, então ele achou bonito o meu vestido!" - _Simas falou numa vozinha de falsete.

_-E o que achar bonito o vestido tem a ver com elas serem vulneráveis? – _falou Neville, entendendo ainda menos.

_-Ouça, caro companheiro, – _começou Simas muito pomposamente se virando a ele – _as garotas ficam LOUCAS por um elogio durante essas festas. Elas precisam ser notadas. Logo, se você chegar fazendo um comentário INOCENTE como esse do vestido elas se derreterão todas!_

_-E então? – _tornou a perguntar o garoto do rosto redondo.

_-E então? Então você conseguirá coisas muito menos inocentes com elas do que o comentário do vestido! – _respondeu Dino Thomas, rindo.

Rony se virou para ele com uma expressão muito nervosa, suas orelhas começando a avermelhar em sinal de perigo.

_-Então é assim que você pretende conseguir coisas MENOS INOCENTES com a MINHA IRMÃ, Thomas?_

Dino empalideceu e o sorriso sumiu muito rápido de seu rosto.

_-N-não, Rony, não é isso. Claro que não! Foi só... só uma maneira de dizer..._

_-Maneira muito estúpida, por sinal. – _retrucou Rony friamente, ainda encarando o garoto. Harry não disse nada, mas concordou intimamente com o amigo.

_-O que vocês acham que é esse jogo, afinal? – _perguntou Simas, numa tentativa de aliviar o clima pesado que se instalara no dormitório.

_-Não sei, – _falou Harry lentamente – _mas eu teria um prazer incrível em derrotar Malfoy no que quer que seja..._

Os outros riram novamente e com um aceno Dino e Simas deixaram o quarto, o primeiro ainda totalmente sem graça.

_-Vocês não vêm? – _perguntou Neville, nitidamente nervoso.

_-Bem, se formos esperar o Rony conseguir ajeitar a gravata, creio que não. – _brincou Harry.

_-Ou se formos esperar o Harry conseguir abaixar o cabelo. – _retrucou Rony.

Assim, com sorrisos desanimados idênticos, os três garotos desceram as escadas.

_-Há algo errado, Neville? – _perguntou Harry, notando que o garoto torcia as mãos nervosamente enquanto chegavam à sala comunal.

_-Não, só que... isso não pode dar certo. Uma festa na Sonserina... um j-jogo... isso não pode dar certo._

_-Só o que podemos fazer é esperar para ver. – _disse Harry, no momento em que Hermione se juntava a eles num simples mas muito bonito vestido a rigor verde com detalhes negros.

_-É. – _concordou Rony, seus olhos azuis inevitavelmente caindo sobre a garota e sua cabeça pensando que talvez Simas tivesse razão. _Poderia ter seu lado bom._

* * *

Os corredores que levavam às masmorras onde se encontrava a sala comunal da Sonserina estavam absolutamente abarrotados de alunos. Harry, Neville, Rony e Hermione (que estavam tomando o maior cuidado para se manterem o mais longe possível um do outro), tentavam se desvencilhar da multidão para conseguirem continuar caminhando. Havia um grupo de sonserinos à frente, pelo jeito enviado para guiar os estudantes das outras casas à entrada do local da festa.

_-Os professores participarão dessas festas? – _perguntou Harry aos outros, pensando na confusão que poderia se formar com tantos alunos juntos sem nenhuma supervisão.

_-Apenas o Diretor da casa que está oferecendo a festa. Para supervisionar o jogo e a distribuição de pontos. – _esclareceu Hermione.

_-Então quer dizer que além de tudo ainda vamos ter que agüentar o Snape essa noite? – _resmungou Harry.

_-Isso não pode dar certo. – _gemeu Neville novamente, enquanto paravam atrás da multidão que se aglomerava junto a um trecho liso da úmida parede de pedra.

Ao que tudo indicava, um dos sonserinos que encabeçava o grupo murmurou uma senha, porque em instantes uma porta também de pedra escondida na parede deslizou aberta e a multidão começou a entrar.

Uma música alta atingiu os ouvidos dos garotos assim que eles fizeram seu caminho dentro da sala. A Sala Comunal da Sonserina era exatamente como Rony e Harry se lembravam de terem visto quatro anos antes, quando eles tomaram a Poção Polissuco e se disfarçaram de Crabbe e Goyle: um aposento comprido de paredes de pedra, com uma iluminação esverdeada vinda de luzes redondas que pendiam de correntes do teto. Mas essa noite não haviam as poltronas e cadeiras de espaldar alto que estavam lá naquela ocasião. Em seu lugar se encontravam diversas mesinhas quadradas com quatro lugares cada uma. Ao centro da sala havia uma espécie de palco cercado por grossas correntes prateadas. Dando uma segunda analisada, Harry teve certeza que o aposento tinha sido magicamente ampliado para acomodar todos os convidados. A decoração também tinha sido feita de acordo com a ocasião: diversas abóboras enfeitavam todo o lugar, uma em cada mesinha e outras tantas flutuando ao lado de velas e pequenos morcegos próximos ao teto.

_-Não é fácil admitir, mas eles fizeram um bom trabalho. – _disse Hermione ligeiramente boquiaberta, os olhos delas esquadrinhando todo o lugar. Os outros não responderam, mas a julgar pelas expressões em suas faces também concordavam com a garota. Então repentinamente a música baixou e Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson e Dave Brennan, o monitor chefe, apareceram ao palco improvisado. Os três estavam muito bem vestidos em elegantíssimas vestes a rigor: as de Draco de um tom verde claro, as de Dave negras aveludadas e o vestido de Pansy um prata longo e brilhante. Snape observava a todos de um canto, uma expressão muitíssimo mal-humorada.

_-Boa noite a todos. – _falou Dave Brennan, um sorriso presumido brincando em seus lábios. – _Como podem ver, este Dia das Bruxas será histórico em suas vidas, pois vocês estão tendo a honra de conhecer a nossa sala comunal._

_-Não posso nem me conter de emoção. – _sussurrou Rony com sarcasmo.

_-A Sonserina é a Casa da Astúcia, como suponho que todos aqui já saibam muito bem. – _continuou ele. – _E o jogo que estamos propondo para essa noite é nada mais nada menos que um Torneio de Duelos. Nada mais justo para retratar a astúcia dos que têm a glória de pertencer à Casa de Salazar Slytherin._

_-Torneio de Duelos? – _exclamavam os alunos, alguns temerosos mas a maioria excitados.

_-Um jogo apenas para aqueles que não tiverem MEDO, é claro. – _completou a voz arrastada e desdenhosa de Malfoy.

_-Sim! – _guinchou Pansy Parkinson. – _E a casa com o maior número de vencedores levará os pontos em jogo, que segundo o professor Snape serão CEM pontos!_

_-UAU! – _sussurrou Hermione. – _Cem pontos são REALMENTE alguma coisa!_

_-Mas não terá alguma casa que possa ter mais participantes que as outras, aumentando suas chances? – _perguntou Harry.

_-Suponho que eles não se preocuparão muito com injustiças, Harry. – _disse Rony. – _São dos SONSERINOS que estamos falando..._

_-Para aqueles que quiserem participar, então, - _continuou Dave Brennan – _favor se inscreverem aqui em frente à arena dos duelos, com a Parkinson e o Malfoy. As duplas que se enfrentarão serão decididas por sorteio._

_-Vamos. – _chamou Harry, acenando na direção de onde já se começava a formar uma pequena fila.

_-E-eu acho que não vou. – _falou Neville, encarando os sapatos.

_-Como não vai? – _perguntou Rony.

_-Neville, você está muito bom em duelos, você é um membro da AD, lembra? – _falou Hermione.

O garoto pareceu animar-se ligeiramente e então eles caminharam para a fila.

* * *

Alguns minutos e implicâncias sonserinas depois (do tipo: "_Ho ho, o Santo Potter vai brincar de duelo!" _ou _"Weasley pobretão vai tentar se conseguir alguma honra!" _ou ainda _"Slytherin deve estar se remexendo no túmulo ao ver os TIPOS SEM DESCENDÊNCIA que estão pisando em sua casa"_), os garotos se encontravam agrupados a um canto esperando que fossem anunciados os dueladores. Os alunos estavam instintivamente divididos por casas e a turma grifinória estava toda agrupada à esquerda do aposento. Foi então que mais uma vez na noite a música baixou e a figura cintilante de Pansy Parkinson surgiu novamente sobre o palco.

_-Atenção aqui! – _sua voz estridente ecoou sobre as cabeças dos demais._ – Vamos começar o sorteio._

A sala inteira mergulhou num silêncio ansioso, aguardando que a garota voltasse a falar. Draco Malfoy e Dave Brennan agora estavam também ao lado dela no palco, cada um segurando dois saquinhos de cores diferentes. Pansy puxou um papelzinho de um dos saquinhos segurados por Malfoy e repetiu a ação de um dos segurados por Brennan.

_-Zacarias Smith, da Lufa-Lufa... contra Luna Lovegood, da Corvinal. – _anunciou ela com voz aguda.

E assim, Pansy foi retirando os papeizinhos de dois em dois e anunciando os dueladores:

_-Blaise Zabini, da Sonserina... contra Dino Thomas, da Grifinória._

_-Susana Bones, da Lufa-Lufa... contra Gina Weasley, da Grifinória._

_-Pelo menos a Gina pegou alguém honesta... – _murmurou Hermione.

_-Vicente Crabbe, da Sonserina... contra Padma Patil, da Corvinal._

Os garotos pegaram a visão de Padma arregalando os olhos, receosa.

_-Justino Finch-Fletchley, da Lufa-Lufa... contra Dave Brennan, da Sonserina._

_-Terêncio Boot, da Corvinal... contra Neville Longbottom, da Grifinória._

_-Neville também teve sorte com o oponente. – _sussurrou Harry.

_-Sim, acaba com ele, Neville! – _disse Rony batendo nas costas do garoto como forma de incentivo.

_-Draco Malfoy, da Sonserina... – _aquiela deu uma risadinha de deboche, - _contra Harry Potter, da Grifinória._

_-Oh, não! – _reclamou Hermione num sussurro, encarando o amigo.

_-Qual o problema, Mione? – _retrucou ele encarando o loiro platinado postado no palco, sorrindo a ele com desdém. – _É perfeito! Eu não tenho medo do Malfoy..._

_-Eu sei que você não tem medo, Harry, não é isso, apenas é que... não sei, acho que vai terminar em confusão. – _falou Hermione.

_-Carole Rumbold, da Corvinal... contra Ronald Weasley, da Grifinória._

Rony pareceu indiferente. Quando os outros lhe lançaram olhares ele apenas encolheu os ombros como se dissesse "_vamos ver no que dá"._

_-Simas Finnigan, da Grifinória... contra Gregório Goyle, da Sonserina._

_-Cho Chang, da Corvinal... contra mim, Pansy Parkinson, naturalmente da Sonserina._

_-Emília Bulstrode, da Sonserina... contra Hermione Granger, da Grifinória._

_-Acho que você não teve muita sorte. – _cochichou Harry.

_-Desde que ela só use a varinha está tudo bem. – _respondeu Hermione encarando a garotona sonserina suspeitosamente.

Se seguiram alguns minutos até que Pansy anunciou a última dupla:

_-E finalmente... Lilá Brown, da Grifinória... contra Kelly Burkinsy, da Sonserina._

_-Bom, os duelos serão realizados de quatro em quatro, todos sobre esse palco mas um em cada parte delimitada pelas correntes. Limitem-se a atacar o SEU oponente ou serão imediatamente desclassificados! – _falou Dave Brennan mais uma vez. – _Agora procurem seus oponentes e façam uma fila aqui embaixo._

Harry deu uma olhada ao redor e seus olhos encontraram os de Malfoy. O garoto sentiu seu sangue ferver com raiva e aversão. Se virando aos outros, disse:

_-Estou vendo o meu oponente. Suponho que devemos terminar com isso de uma vez, não?_

Hermione, Neville e Rony concordaram com a cabeça.

_-Sorte, Harry. – _disse Hermione. – _E tenha cuidado._

_-Sim, vocês também. – _disse Harry com um pequeno sorriso e abrindo caminho pela multidão seguiu rumo a Draco Malfoy.

_-Neville, acaba com ele, ok? – _falou Rony mais uma vez.

_-E-eu vou tentar... – _suspirou Neville.

Por um momento os olhos azuis de Rony buscaram os castanhos de Hermione, que coincidentemente (ou não) também buscaram os dele. Ele queria lhe desejar boa sorte, abraçá-la e dizer que brilhante como ela era a garota sonserina não teria chances. Ela, por sua vez, desejava mais que nunca o abraço dele e sua voz lhe dizendo que ela iria conseguir. Sobrou _vontade_. Faltou _coragem_. Ambos limitaram-se a desviar os olhos e, a exemplo de Harry e Neville, seguiram cada um a uma direção, em busca de seus oponentes e sem dizerem nada.

* * *

_-Protego! – _gritou Rony se atirando para o lado assim que uma azaração particularmente potente de Carole Rumbold passou a centímetros de sua cabeça. A garota parecia ter talento, afinal de contas. Pensava com uma rapidez impressionante, mas felizmente não parecia ter a mesma agilidade com os movimentos, fato que estava deixando Rony em ligeira vantagem.

_-Rictusempra! – _gritou ele de volta, mirando a varinha meticulosamente a ela. Carole ainda tentou desviar-se, mas o cansaço parecia estar levando o melhor sobre ela e a menina não foi rápida o suficiente, sendo atingida em cheio. Uma explosão de risadas escapou de sua boca quando a azaração de cócegas começou a surtir efeito e ela afrouxou o aperto em sua varinha, a deixando cair... Rony não desperdiçou então a oportunidade:

_- Estupefaça! – _gritou o garoto. Carole caiu sobre suas costas. Rony tinha vencido seu duelo.

Suado, com as suas novas vestes a rigor amassadas e sua gravata torta quase num ângulo de noventa graus, o ruivo deixou o palco, correndo os olhos ao redor. Mas seu olhar não encontrou quem ele secretamente buscava. Assim, ele voltou sua atenção aos duelos que aconteciam à sua frente: Luna Lovegood parecia calma, quase entediada, defendendo-se das azarações ferozmente lançadas por Zacarias Smith; Parvati Patil travava uma batalha igualitária com Ana Abbott; Padma Patil, por outro lado, parecia totalmente desnorteada, atirando azarações a esmo em todas as direções, exceto na direção de seu oponente, Crabbe. No lado oposto do palco, Simas parecia estar em igual dificuldade: um fino filete de sangue escorria de um lado de seu nariz, enquanto um Goyle sorrindo maldosamente acertava-o com raios contínuos vindos de sua varinha.

_-Você foi ótimo, irmãozinho. – _falou uma voz ao seu lado, no mesmo instante em que Gina o batia no ombro.

_-Gina! – _disse o garoto virando-se para encará-la. – _Já terminou o seu duelo, também?_

A ruiva apenas acenou com a cabeça positivamente.

_-E?_

_-Nada mal. – _falou ela encolhendo os ombros. – _Susana cometeu o erro de dar as costas a mim, então eu a acertei..._

_-Não com a Azaração para Rebater Bicho-papão? – _perguntou Rony dando um sorriso e erguendo as sobrancelhas para a irmã.

_-Exatamente. – _sorriu Gina.

_-Pobre Susana. – _disse ele balançando a cabeça sombriamente.

_-Luna acaba de vencer também! – _gritou Gina, excitada, mirando a amiga loira deslizar tranqüilamente fora do palco, enquanto Zacarias ficava para trás totalmente enrolado em grossas cordas.

Rony tornou a olhar na direção dos duelos.

_-É, mas Simas e Padma não pareceram ter a mesma sorte... – _falou ele, observando uma Padma totalmente desnorteada tentar encontrar a escada do palco e um Simas deitado sobre as costas, seu nariz agora vermelho luminoso com a quantidade de sangue.

_-Estranho, não? – _falou Gina, enrugando a testa. – _Sempre pensei que Crabbe e Goyle fossem apenas um desperdício de lugar ocupado, com todo aquele tamanho..._

_-Eles são! – _concordou Rony, agora observando os dois fortes garotos sorrindo presumidamente enquanto desciam do palco. – _E Simas e Padma não são ruins em duelos, são? Eu quero dizer, eles nunca apresentaram nenhum tipo de dificuldade nas reuniões da AD, e-_

_-Olha! – _interrompeu Gina. – _É o Harry!_

Ambos viraram-se avidamente para o palco, onde agora Draco e Harry já travavam uma batalha de tirar o fôlego. Malfoy parecia ter agilidade e rebatia muito bem os feitiços lançados por Harry, que igualmente se defendia sem dificuldades. Mas então, repentinamente, Harry parou a meio passo de lançar uma azaração e pareceu ligeiramente confuso. Malfoy não tardou a tirar vantagem desse colapso de seu oponente, pois lhe acertou direto no peito com um _Petrificus Totalus. _Harry balançou precariamente no mesmo lugar, antes de desabar com estrondo para frente.

_-Ah, não!_ – lamentou Gina, observando o professor Snape puxar Harry do palco com uma expressão vitoriosa em seu rosto macilento.

_-Decididamente há algo errado! – _falou Rony. – _O Harry não perderia para o imbecil do Malfoy...!_

_-E olha, aquela não é a Lilá Brown? – _apontou Gina na direção do palco. Lilá parecia totalmente devastada também, com furúnculos e bolhas por todos os lugares de sua face, enquanto Kelly Burkinsy, sua oponente sonserina, sorria com desdém.

_-Nossa, o que houve com a CARA dela? – _perguntou Rony.

_-Há algo errado! Os sonserinos nunca foram tão excepcionais! – _disse Gina, intrigada.

_- Eles devem estar trapaceando! – _enfureceu-se o ruivo.

_-E agora é a vez da Hermione. – _Gina acenou, indicando uma Hermione parecendo receosa, subindo as escadas para o palco.

Rony virou seu pescoço tão rápido quanto possível para olhá-la. Nesse momento Emília Bulstrode atirava muito desajeitadamente alguns feitiços sobre Hermione, que tinha um brilho determinado no olhar e se desviava com tremenda facilidade.

_-Ela nunca terá capacidade de vencer a Hermione, você não acha, Gina? – _perguntou Rony, com um leve sorriso. Mas não houve resposta. – _Gina? Ei, onde é que você vai?_

A ruiva corria para o lado oposto da sala, na direção abaixo de onde Hermione estava no palco, sumindo em meio à multidão. Rony voltou sua atenção ao duelo.

_-Serpensortia! – _gritou a garotona sonserina, fazendo uma serpente enorme saltar da ponta de sua varinha direto para Hermione.

_-Reducto! – _gritou Hermione e a serpente explodiu no ar em um monte de pedaços cinzas fumegantes. – _Tarantallegra!_

Emília pulou para trás, mas o feitiço de Hermione a atingiu em cheio, no que suas pernas compridas começaram a dançar incontrolavelmente e ela não aparentava ter mais capacidade de continuar de pé. Parecia que definitivamente a Grifinória estava levando a melhor dessa vez, mas numa fração de segundo Emília apontou a varinha à sua oponente e mesmo antes de pronunciar uma palavra, um clarão bateu Hermione pelas costas e ela girou no ar antes de cair com a face voltada para o chão do palco improvisado. A Sonserina levara a melhor mais uma vez.

_-Hermione! – _berrou Rony.

E controlado pela emoção, sem pensar em nada, sem ao menos se lembrar que há mais de um mês não falava com a garota, ele correu na direção do palco, empurrando as pessoas pelo caminho e saltando ao lado de onde ela estava caída.

_-Hermione, você está bem? – _perguntou ele, cuidadosamente puxando o rosto da garota do chão e afastando uma mecha de cabelos que lhe caíam sobre a face.

Hermione piscou os olhos, confusa. Um momento atrás ela estava duelando, levando a melhor sobre Emília Bulstrode... então, repentinamente, ela sentiu um forte golpe nas costas e se viu sendo arremessada no ar. Uma profusão de cores, imagens borradas... e agora ela estava vendo dois olhos azuis cobalto aflitos encarando os dela. Ela estava sentindo uma mão sardenta esfregando uma mecha de seu cabelo fora de seu rosto. Suspirou. Se isso era mais um daqueles sonhos malucos que ela andava tendo, a garota rezou intimamente para que não a acordassem...

_-Você está bem? – _repetiu Rony, encarando-a de um jeito preocupado.

_-R-Rony? – _perguntou ela baixinho, como se com medo que sua voz pudesse a acordar e toda aquela cena evaporasse de sua frente.

_-Vem comigo. _– ele ficou de pé e passou a mão por sua cintura, lhe ajudando a se erguer. Ainda confusa, Hermione agarrou o pescoço do ruivo e sentiu uma corrente elétrica correr pelo seu corpo.

"_Quem foi que disse que eletricidade não funciona em Hogwarts?" – _foi o pensamento mais coerente que o cérebro dela foi capaz de processar.

_-Weasley, quer sair daqui, você não vê que está empatando o lugar para os próximos dueladores? – _falou o professor Snape, surgindo sabe-se lá de onde e encarando ambos com desdém.

Rony encarou o homem com fúria e resmungou:

_-Eles estão trapaceando! Alguém atacou Hermione pelas costas!_

_-Não arrume desculpas, Weasley. – _respondeu Snape friamente. -_ Perder às vezes pode ser bom para acabar com certas SÍNDROMES de eu-sou-a-melhor-do-ano..."_

Rony bufou em exasperação mas não disse mais nada, apenas deixou o palco devagar, seu braço ainda firmemente apertado ao redor da cintura de Hermione.

_-Foi Dave Brennan, eu vi! – _ofegou Gina, alcançando-os assim que eles pisaram o chão. – _Ele e mais alguns sonserinos estavam todos postados aqui embaixo, perto do palco, e eles acertam quem está duelando contra os sonserinos! Dave Brennan acertou Hermione, eu VI!_

_-Sim, e algum deles me lançou um feitiço de confusão! – _falou um Harry irritado, chegando atrás de Gina.

_-Sujos! – _esbravejou Rony.

_-O MONITOR CHEFE me atacou pelas costas? – _boquiabriu-se Hermione, falando pela primeira vez.

_-Antes de ser um monitor ele é um SONSERINO, Mione. – _falou Rony.

Harry arregalou os olhos para os amigos, finalmente notando algo. Sua expressão se desanuviou e ele sorriu.

_-O quê? – _perguntou Rony ao ver seu sorriso.

_-Nada... – _Harry encolheu os ombros.

Hermione pareceu finalmente se dar conta que ainda segurava o pescoço de Rony, que por sua vez, ainda apertava sua cintura. Mas o que a assustou ainda mais foi o quão aquela sensação era _incrivelmente maravilhosa_. Se amaldiçoando por conseguir andar sozinha e não ter uma desculpa decente para continuar se apoiando sobre ele, a garota finalmente se afastou, suas bochechas queimando.

_-Está tudo bem, Hermione? – _perguntou Gina observando a amiga. – _Você está tão vermelha... Há uma barraquinha de primeiros socorros do outro lado da sala, se você quiser nós poderemos ir e ver se Madame Pomfrey-_

_-Não, Gina. – _cortou Hermione, corando ainda mais. – _Eu estou bem, obrigada._

_-Bom... Então acho que poderemos ir e encontrar uma mesa, suponho que ainda há o jantar... – _falou Gina.

_- O quê? E sobre a trapaça dos sonserinos? _– disse Rony

_-Snape me arrancou trinta pontos quando eu me queixei. – _bufou a ruiva.

_-Idiota! – _praguejou Harry. – _E além de tudo a Sonserina ainda vai ficar com os cem pontos..._

_-Não se preocupe, Harry. – _falou Rony, de repente. – _Cem pontos são recuperados facilmente. Ainda mais quando nós temos a melhor aluna do ano, diga o Snape o que disser... – _completou, dando um relance à Hermione.

Hermione sorriu satisfeita a ele, se sentindo mais leve e mais feliz do que tinha se sentido durante todo o mês. E mais quente e mais vermelha do que tinha se sentido durante toda a vida. Olhando para Rony, com as vestes amassadas e a gravata totalmente torta, ela achou que seu coração poderia explodir com tanto afeto. O que diabos a fez ficar tanto tempo longe dele? Sem sua lealdade infalível, sua teimosia de mula, seu humor sarcástico ou seu charme não intencional? Ela poderia imaginar o mundo sem muitas coisas. Ela poderia imaginar sua vida de muitas maneiras. Poderia imaginar o mundo sem a cor verde ou sua vida sem oxigênio. Mas era absolutamente impossível imaginar o mundo ou sua vida sem _Rony_.

Rony, por sua vez, sorriu de volta a ela. E ali, naquele momento, vendo como graciosa a garota se parecia com as bochechas vermelhas contrastando violentamente com o verde de seu vestido, ele pensou que não importava Snape, Draco Malfoy ou o inferno de qualquer sonserino. Não importava trapaças ou pontos perdidos. Aquela festa REALMENTE tinha seu lado bom. E se a teoria de Simas estivesse correta, aquele seu comentário inocente poderia quem sabe até render a ele coisas menos inocentes com Hermione. Mas essa era apenas a primeira festa. Essa noite, estar falando com ela novamente e ganhar um sorriso como aquele já estava de bom tamanho.

* * *

**Bom, o que tenho a falar sobre o capítulo é que foi particularmente difícil de escrever pois requeria muitos nomes dos personagens e de feitiços, o que me rendeu tempos de pesquisa nos livros. Espero que no final o resultado não tenha ficado tão ruim, acho que sou péssima para escrever essas cenas de ação...**

**A parte que o Rony pergunta se a Gina usou foi a Azaração para rebater Bicho-papão foi inspirada em OdF, onde é citado que a Gina é muito boa nessa azaração, muito potente, na linguaguem dos gêmeos...**

**E por último, eu não resisti em colocar a Lilá Brown com a carinha cheia de bolhas e furúnculos, quem leu o sexto livro sabe porque... hehheheeee...**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Rema: Muito obrigada, pode deixar que vou ler sua fic, deixa o link dela no seu próximo comentário, ok? Beijinhos**

**Biah: Suprema inteligência? Ah não, Biah, assim juro que você me faz derreter... hehheheehe... Fico MUITO feliz que esteja sempre lendo, comentando e gostando... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo 15... E quanto aos mistérios da Rebecca, só esperando para ver, né? Rs..rs... Super beijo e obrigada de coração!**

**Thais: Fez prova com a cabeça na fic? Ixi, só espero que não tenha ido mal...rs...rs... Pois é, o Patrono do Rony é mesmo um cachorrinho, quando eu falar com você no MSN te mostro a foto dele para você ver que fofo... Ah, acredita que minha universidade ta de greve? Pois é... Beijinhos e obrigada por ler!**

**E um super abraço a todos que estão lendo... até a próxima!**


	16. Personalizando o CLI

**_N/A: Olá! Bom, antes de ir ao capítulo 16 eu gostaria de pedir algo a vocês: Àqueles que não se lembram exatamente o que é um C.L.I. (o presente dado ao Harry em seu aniversário pela Gina), por favor voltem ao capítulo 2 da fic e releiam somente a carta da Gina ANTES de começarem esse capítulo, isso será o bastante. Porque do contrário esse capítulo pode ficar meio confuso, ok? Conto com a compreensão de vocês... Mais uma vez capítulo ENORME (ainda maior do que o passado)... Agradecimentos e considerações ao final._ **

_**Capítulo XVI **_

**_Personalizando o C.L.I._**

Os primeiros dias de novembro deslizaram sem qualquer sinal de grandes novidades no castelo de Hogwarts. A população bruxa em geral estava assustada pelo fato da guerra e dia após dia o _Profeta Diário _relatava mais mortes, destruição e ataques. Os conselhos trazidos pelos jornais, revistas e dados até mesmo pelos próprios professores eram que todos mantivessem sempre atentos e que cultivassem a união, fato que os alunos estavam achando ainda mais difícil depois da festa na Sonserina. Por todo castelo ainda ouviam-se conversas e burburinhos de reclamação da trapaça dos sonserinos, que não tinham perdido um dos duelos sequer, todos ganhos graças à diversas táticas desonestas e sujas.

_-Foi realmente, realmente injusto! – _reclamou Hermione mais uma vez enquanto eles caminhavam rumo ao Salão Principal para o café da manhã. A garota observava tristemente as enormes ampulhetas que marcavam os pontos de cada casa, vendo que a da Sonserina brilhava de longe mais que as outras, com um grande conteúdo de esmeraldas.

_-Eu odeio o Malfoy. – _murmurou Harry, balançando a cabeça.

_-Eu odeio TODOS eles. – _reforçou Rony. – _A Casa da ASTÚCIA... Devia ser a Casa da TRAPAÇA, isso sim. – _completou, arrancando risadas dos outros dois.

_-Parece que estamos um pouco atrasados hoje... – _comentou Harry assim que eles entraram no Salão. – _Olhem, o correio já está chegando!_

Uma infinidade de corujas de todas as cores e tamanhos cortavam o ar na direção das várias mesas, deixando cartas e pacotes aos seus donos. Uma coruja das torres marrom muito grande veio na direção de onde o trio se sentava, seguida por uma outra minúscula, que mais parecia uma bolinha de tênis emplumada.

_-Píchi! – _exclamou Rony logo que a corujinha pousou em seu ombro e lhe esticou a perninha, onde um pergaminho estava cuidadosamente amarrado. A coruja das torres, por sua vez, pousou junto a Hermione, trazendo um exemplar do _Profeta Diário _daquele dia. A garota retirou o jornal, colocou uma moeda na bolsinha de couro presa à perna da ave e sumiu por detrás do _Profeta._

_-É de mamãe. – _suspirou o ruivo, lendo o pergaminho recebido. – _Ela agora escreve a nós pelo menos três vezes por semana... Desde que essa guerra começou ela está tendo gatinhos com a idéia de que estamos todos em perigo..._

_-O fato, - _começou Hermione saindo de detrás do jornal – _é que nós ESTAMOS todos em perigo, Rony._

_-Eu sei. – _respondeu ele encarando a garota. – _Mamãe disse que nosso relógio Weasley agora tem todos os ponteiros apontados para "Perigo Mortal"._

Hermione engoliu com força e mordeu o lábio. Harry arregalou os olhos para o amigo. Rony apenas encolheu os ombros, dizendo quietamente:

_-Bem... mas suponho que isso seja normal nas circunstâncias atuais..._

_-Ah, isso tudo é tão TERRÍVEL! – _disse Hermione numa voz ligeiramente aguda, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. – _O Profeta anunciou mais cinco ataques a trouxas também, e eles nem sequer sabem porque estão morrendo e nem o que está acontecendo...! E eu, eu... meus pais..._

Rony olhava para a garota com uma expressão ilegível. Ele hesitou por um instante e então lentamente ergueu as mãos e puxou as de Hermione, que ainda cobriam sua face. Ela pareceu assustar-se, mas não afastou as mãos do ruivo, que continuavam firmemente segurando as suas.Ela se sentiu _quente_. Ele, com as mãos _geladas_. Ela _tremeu. _Ele _suou. _Mas por meros segundos apenas se olharam, unicamente desfrutando as sensações que o simples contato com a pele um do outro poderia causar.

_-Mione... – _falou ele com a voz rouca. – _Vai ficar tudo bem._

Hermione suspirou e desviou o olhar.

_-Às vezes eu penso que... que... não sei, teria sido melhor que eu não tivesse voltado. Deixar meus pais lá, sozinhos e indefesos... Eles PRECISAM de mim._

_-Não diga isso, Mione. – _falou Harry. – _Você ter ficado lá não iria influenciar muita coisa. Mas não pense nisso, nada irá acontecer a eles._

_-E além do mais, - _disse Rony ainda sem tirar os olhos da garota – _Eu... quer dizer, NÓS, também precisamos de você._

Hermione previsivelmente sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Aquilo estava se tornando cada vez mais freqüente quando Rony estava perto. E ele também parecia estar se sentindo de certa forma do mesmo jeito e estar consciente que suas orelhas estavam vermelhas, pois apertou as mãos dela brevemente antes de soltá-las e encarou seu prato de ovos com bacon, completamente encabulado.

_-Rony. – _chamou outra voz. – _Alguma novidade de casa?_

O garoto levantou a cabeça para ver Gina de pé à frente deles.

_-Nada de mais. – _falou ele encolhendo os ombros novamente. – _Mamãe só queria saber sobre nós._

_-Ela está tão preocupada... – _disse Gina enrugando a testa em claro sinal de preocupação.

_-Um pouco mais agora, eu diria. – _refletiu Rony.

_-O que você quer dizer?_

_-Nosso relógio Weasley, - _esclareceu o garoto – _todos os ponteiros estão indicando "Perigo Mortal"._

Gina pareceu muito pálida.

_-Bom, - _suspirou ela depois de um breve silêncio – _os relógios semelhantes de todas as famílias que possuírem um devem estar indicando a mesma coisa._

_-Gin! – _chamou Dino Thomas, sentado ali perto. – _Aqui!_

A garota deu um breve aceno de despedida e seguiu na direção do namorado. Rony carranqueou às costas da irmã.

_-GIN? – _exclamou com desdém. – _Foi isso mesmo que eu ouvi? Será que as pessoas não percebem o quão patéticos soam esses apelidinhos? – _concluiu ele, inevitavelmente se lembrando que o primo de Hermione, o tal Gregory Granger, sempre se referia a ela como _"Mi"_.

_-Anh? – _fez Harry. Aparentemente ele não tinha escutado uma palavra das reclamações do amigo, pois também estava encarando distraidamente as costas da ruiva.

_-O que há com você? – _perguntou Rony o olhando atentamente.

_-Nada. – _disse Harry muito depressa, balançando a cabeça. – _Eu apenas estava pensando sobre o presente que Gina me deu em meu aniversário, só isso._

_-Ah! – _sorriu o ruivo. – _Ela lhe deu um C.L.I., não foi?_

_-Exatamente. – _respondeu ele. – _Toda essa coisa com o relógio me fez lembrar..._

_-Ela lhe deu um C.L.I.? – _Hermione entrou na conversa. – _Eu já li tudo sobre eles, são bem interessantes!... Já foi personalizado?_

_-Não. Na verdade eu tinha me esquecido completamente dele._

_-E para quantas pessoas é?_

_-Não tenho certeza... acho que cinco._

_-Uau, então é dos melhores! – _animou-se Hermione. - _Os de cinco pessoas são os mais completos, pelo o que eu sei._

_-Sim... – _concordou Rony. – _Mamãe contou que anos atrás ela tentou usar um C.L.I. para ter controle da família, mas além de ser difícil para crianças conseguirem personalizá-lo, colocando seus nomes, lugares e tudo, depois que os gêmeos nasceram o limite de pessoas para um C.L.I. se tornou grande demais... Então ela comprou o relógio._

_-Mas quem é que você vai escolher, Harry? – _perguntou Hermione.

_-Bom... – _disse o garoto, refletindo. – _Você e Rony... Gina... hum, não sei..._

_-Quem sabe alguém da AD? – _sugeriu o ruivo.

_-Certo, - _concordou Harry – _então acho que Neville... e Luna._

_-LUNA? – _disse Hermione em descrença.

_-Você estava preferindo algum outro participante, Hermione? – _Rony disse, se virando para ela e a encarando suspeitosamente.

_-Não. – _falou ela com simplicidade. – _E a escolha não é minha, de qualquer maneira._

_-E se fosse? – _apertou Rony.

_-Se fosse o que, Rony? – _retrucou ela, se impacientando.

_-Se a escolha fosse sua! Você iria preferir algum outro?_

_-Certamente não a Luna. – _respondeu Hermione.

_-Quem, então? – _Rony continuou, seu tom dividido entre receio e exasperação.

Hermione repentinamente percebeu onde Rony estava querendo chegar. Por um breve momento, a garota considerou dar a resposta que ele temia ouvir apenas para assistir sua reação. Os olhos dele queimavam quando ele se aborrecia e ela não poderia negar que amava isso. Ela amava levar Rony à suas extremidades e ver até onde isso poderia chegar. Até onde os olhos azuis do garoto poderiam flamejar e até que nível as sensações que eles a causavam poderiam alcançar. Mas, ao invés, ela voltou a si e escolheu dar a resposta mais sincera que poderia pensar.

_-Harry, Gina, você… e meus pais, suponho. Essa seria minha escolha. Apenas pessoas IMPORTANTES para mim._

Rony boquiabriu-se a ela por alguns segundos, antes de sua boca fechar-se e aos poucos seus lábios torcerem-se num sorriso. Hermione sorriu de volta, satisfeita por sua escolha em falar a verdade. Afinal de contas, não era apenas um Rony bravo que causava sensações espetaculares sobre ela. Prova disso foi aquela remexida estranha dada por seu estômago, provocada apenas pelo sorriso do garoto. Sim, ela conseguia levá-lo às suas extremidades ao enfurecê-lo. Mas a vantagem ainda estava com ele, pois o ruivo conseguia levá-la ao seu extremo até mesmo sorrindo. Sem esforço nem nada. Apenas sendo o _Rony._

* * *

_-Ahá! – _exclamou Harry jogando para trás mais algumas peças de roupa e alcançando para o fundo de seu malão. – _Aqui está! – _disse ele puxando um cartão fino, prateado, com várias silhuetas de bonequinhos impressas dos dois lados e mostrando isso a Rony.

_-Legal! – _disse Rony, puxando o C.L.I. das mãos do amigo para olhar melhor, no mesmo instante em que uma batida suave soou à porta do dormitório atrás deles e a cabeça de Hermione surgiu.

_-Oi, posso entrar? – _perguntou ela, olhando cautelosamente para dentro. Os garotos acenaram com a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e Hermione fez seu caminho até a cama de Rony e se sentou.

_-Nossa! Que bagunça está isso aqui! – _ela exclamou num tom repreendedor, assim que seus olhos caíram em uma confusão de roupas e livros que Harry tinha atirado fora do malão para procurar seu C.L.I.

_-Bem, esse é um quarto de HOMENS, Hermione. – _falou Rony como se declarasse o fato mais óbvio do mundo. A garota ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele, numa expressão divertida.

_-Ah! E suponho que isso explique tudo? – _disse ela com um sorriso.

_-Claro. – _ele deu de ombros, sorrindo também. – _Arrumar o quarto não está no topo da lista de prioridades de um homem._

_-E o que está, então? – _perguntou Hermione encarando Rony astutamente.

O sorriso do garoto foi se atenuando em seu rosto, que gradualmente se tornava mais sério e corado. Seus olhos percorreram o rosto de Hermione e recaiu sobre os lábios dela. A menina também pareceu avermelhar-se ligeiramente, mas não desviou o olhar. Harry observou os amigos e mexeu-se inconfortavelmente, se sentindo fora de lugar como um balaço posicionado em uma caixa cheia de pomos de ouro. Travou por alguns momentos uma batalha interna entre sair de fininho ou se fazer notado, mas o destino pareceu decidir-se por ele, que pisou no pequeno pomo de ouro que Rony tinha lhe dado em seu aniversário e agora estava também fora de seu malão e caiu com um baque surdo com as costas contra o chão do quarto. Os olhares de Rony e Hermione quebraram-se longe um do outro e voltaram-se a ele.

_-Harry! – _gritou Hermione correndo na direção do garoto. – _Você está bem?_

O garoto renunciou a ajuda da amiga para se levantar e ergueu-se num salto, sua face excepcionalmente vermelha.

_-Eu estou ótimo... Pomo estúpido! – _praguejou ele, enquanto Hermione o encarava com uma expressão que denunciava que ela estava querendo rir e Rony já rolava com risadas.

_-Bem, - _disse a garota ainda olhando para o amigo com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas – _arrume melhor suas coisas, da próxima vez._

Harry carranqueou a ela e Rony riu ainda mais.

_-As minhas coisas não ficam espalhadas assim sempre, ok? Eu só estava procurando o maldito C.L.I.! E Rony, quer parar de rir?_

O ruivo tomou uma respiração funda e limpou as lágrimas de riso que tinham surgido em seus olhos.

_-E encontrou? – _perguntou Hermione a Harry, ignorando os bufos de risadas reprimidas de Rony que ainda lutavam para sair.

_-Sim, estava bem no fundo do meu- RONY, QUER POR FAVOR PARAR DE RIR? – _gritou ele se virando ao amigo, mas não conseguindo totalmente deixar um tom de diversão fora de sua voz. – _Ou eu vou ter que lhe mostrar que uma das coisas no TOPO da LISTa das PRIORIDADES de um HOMEM é não deixar um amigo fazer papel de idiota dando risadas sem parar?_

O comentário pareceu lembrar a Rony e Hermione a conversa que ambos estavam tendo antes de serem interrompidos e fazê-los perceberem que Harry tinha estado ali, presenciando cada palavra. As risadas do ruivo cessaram na velocidade da luz e ele e a garota poderiam travar uma difícil disputa de qual dos dois estaria mais vermelho. Sorrindo vitorioso, Harry falou, atirando seus últimos pertences que ainda estavam espalhados de volta ao malão:

_-Suponho que já esteja na hora de irmos para a reunião?_

_-Oh sim, sim, até por isso que vim até aqui, para chamar vocês... – _disse Hermione muito depressa e com toda a dignidade que conseguiu. – _Vamos, então?_

O trio caminhou em silêncio até a sala comunal e através do buraco do retrato, seguindo por alguns lances de escadas até o corredor do sétimo andar, onde depois de passarem três vezes em frente à parede lisa, a porta lustrosa apareceu mais uma vez, dando-os a entrada para a sede da AD.

Foi apenas questão de poucos minutos e todos os membros da _Armada de Dumbledore_ começaram a chegar, em duplas ou trios. Assim, logo a sala estava cheia e Harry começou a falar mais uma vez.

_-Sabem, eu estava pensando... – _disse ele assim que todos se acomodaram nas almofadas. – _Quem sabe poderemos começar a treinar duelos... Quero dizer, para alguma coisa aquela festa da Sonserina tem que ter servido, não é? Acho que nos mostrou que talvez estejamos um tanto despreparados..._

_-Não somos nós que estamos despreparados, eles é que são uns trapaceiros covardes que não são capazes de ganhar justamente! – _exclamou Dino Thomas, que ainda apresentava um olho levemente arroxeado resultado de seu duelo com Blaise Zabini. Harry lançou a ele um olhar penetrante antes de continuar.

_-Estaríamos sendo um tanto pretensiosos se disséssemos que a única razão pela qual nós perdemos foi a trapaça dos sonserinos. Aqueles que perderam, claro._

_-Eu acho que você tem toda a razão, Harry. – _falou Carole Rumbold. – _Acho que o torneio foi uma excelente oportunidade para nos mostrar onde estão as nossas maiores dificuldades numa batalha._

_-Também acho que seria interessante treinarmos duelo... – _disse Neville timidamente.

_-O Neville tomou gosto pela coisa depois que venceu o Terêncio! – _riu Simas.

_-Não era mais do que obrigação ele ter vencido, não é? – _retrucou Terêncio um tanto irritado. – _Ele treina com o Harry em todas as reuniões!_

_-Se fosse essa a questão, Boot, - _falou Rony friamente – _você também teria mais do que obrigação de vencer, pois você tem treinado com Hermione Granger._

Hermione olhou para Rony, sentado a alguns lugares de distância, boquiaberta, antes de sorrir do jeito que ela sempre fazia quando tentava parecer modesta, meio que mordendo o lábio inferior.

_-Obrigada. – _ela disse ao garoto sem emitir som, mas ele pôde entender fazendo a leitura dos seus lábios. O coração dele acelerou uma batida e ele sorriu de volta.

Terêncio Boot, por sua vez, luziu a Rony por um momento e calou-se, parecendo envergonhado e com o orgulho ferido.

_-Hum... – _continuou Harry. – _Já que têm diferentes opiniões entre o grupo, vamos fazer uma votação... Quem é a favor de treinarmos duelo?_

Mas todos os presentes ergueram as mãos, mesmo Terêncio e Dino.

_-Bom, então nós faremos isso... O que foi, Mione? – _perguntou ele ao ver que a garota tinha erguido a mão.

_-Acho que por enquanto não devemos usar nenhum tipo de azaração que possa ferir, pois não será nada agradável irmos aos bandos para a ala hospitalar, não é?_

_-Bem pensado. – _concordou Harry. – _Vamos concentrar principalmente em desarmar e em azarações mais leves... Em pares, então!_

Assim que a turma começou a se levantar, o garoto continuou:

_-Acho que seria interessante trocarmos os pares, vocês sabem, para não nos acostumarmos muito com a maneira de lutar de uma pessoa só._

Rony suprimiu um sorriso ao notar Terêncio Boot caminhar relutantemente para longe de Hermione.

_-Disposto a um duelo, irmãozinho? – _perguntou Gina batendo o ombro do irmão. Rony olhou mais uma vez à Hermione e dessa vez os olhos deles se encontraram por breves momentos. Ela sorriu a ele e se virou à Ana Abbott, que tinha estado a cutucando no braço. O garoto se voltou para Gina:

_-Naturalmente, GIN. _

A ruiva o estapeou nas costas não tão levemente ao ouvir o apelido e ambos caminharam para o centro da sala para se juntar aos outros pares.

* * *

_-Finite incantatem! – _falou Harry pela quinta ou sexta vez, agora apontando sua varinha para um Colin Creevey que tinha suas pernas dançando loucamente devido à azaração _Tarantallegra _atirada por Simas Finnigan.

Há alguns minutos o garoto tinha apitado anunciando o fim da reunião e no momento, com a ajuda de outros membros da AD que não tinham sofrido nenhum tipo de conseqüência dos duelos, ele andava pela sala finalizando os efeitos de azarações naqueles que tinham sido atingidos.

_-Bem... – _suspirou ele assim que finalizou os efeitos de uma azaração numa última pessoa (um _Petrificus Totalus _lançado sobre Antônio Goldstein). – _Então é isso, foi realmente bom..._

As pessoas acenaram alegremente em sinal positivo e começaram a caminhar para a saída, dizendo "tchaus" uns aos outros e comentando sobre a reunião.

_-Neville! Luna! – _chamou Harry ao ver que ambos seguiam junto com os outros para a porta. – _Eu gostaria que vocês ficassem se puderem, preciso falar com vocês._

Ambos concordaram com a cabeça, Neville parecendo ligeiramente surpreso e Luna entre excitada com a possibilidade e avoada como o usual. Harry então virou-se, seus olhos esquadrinhando entre as pessoas à procura de Gina. Não foi difícil a encontrar: a ruiva estava tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos, e pela aparência disso, tendo uma conversa nada amigável com seu irmão.

_-Deixe de ser SENSÍVEL, Rony! – _esbravejava ela.

_-Sensível? SENSÍVEL? – _gritava ele de volta. –_ Oh sim, realmente é ser MUITO sensível reclamar só porque você teve sua cabeça quase arrancada pela doçura da sua irmã mais nova!_

_-Oh, pobrezinho! – _continuou Gina com sarcasmo, apertando as bochechas cada vez mais vermelhas do garoto. – _Eu não queria machucar a gracinha do meu irmão..._

Harry arregalou os olhos para eles, reprimindo um sorriso quando entendeu sobre o quê exatamente se tratava aquela discussão. Rony, por sua vez, afastou as mãos da irmã de seu rosto bruscamente, sua expressão tão brava que ele parecia a ponto de explodir com tanta fúria.

_-Você não ouviu que era para usarmos somente azarações LEVES? – _berrou ele, uma veia latejando sobre sua têmpora.

_-Engraçado, - _retrucou Gina colocando a mão sobre o queixo e fingindo pensar. – _Eu nunca soube que a Azaração para Rebater Bicho-papão fosse MORTAL... A não ser é claro, que você seja um Bicho-Papão e eu não tenha notado, Rony..._

_-Então somos dois, porque você é minha IRMÃ! E eu nunca vi um Bicho-papão ser irmão de uma fadinha encantada!_

Nesse momento Gina puxou sua varinha de dentro das vestes e apontou diretamente a Rony, que num movimento rápido também puxou a sua própria e fez o mesmo à face da irmã. Neville arregalou os olhos, assustado. Luna parecia ligeiramente interessada no espetáculo. Harry, no entanto, entrou na frente de Gina, que estava mais perto, enquanto uma Hermione parecendo surpresa com a briga enfiou-se à frente de Rony. Isso foi na mesma fração de segundos em que dois clarões lampejaram das pontas de ambas as varinhas e as vozes irritadas dos dois irmãos gritaram alguns feitiços.

_-Aguamenti! – _Hermione ouviu a voz de Rony gritar apenas momentos antes de sentir um forte esguicho de água batê-la direto no peito e lançá-la sobre suas costas. Do lado oposto da sala, Harry também estava caído, dolorosamente atingido pela Azaração para Rebater Bicho-papão.

_-Olha o que você fez, seu idiota! – _berrou Gina ao irmão assim que viu que os dois feitiços tinham acertado os alvos errados. Rony luziu à ela em silêncio, aparentemente muito atordoado para falar alguma coisa.

_-Ai... – _falou Harry com uma careta, apoiando as mãos no chão para se erguer pela segunda vez em menos de duas horas. Parecia que o chão estava tendo uma atração por suas costas naquela noite.

_-Harry, me desculpe, eu... eu... o Rony... – _gaguejou Gina, absolutamente corada.

_-Está tudo bem. – _disse o garoto, tentando disfarçar com um sorriso a dor aguda em suas costelas. _–Tudo bem aí, Mione? – _completou ele olhando adiante para a amiga que também se erguia do chão, com uma cara de poucos amigos e completamente encharcada. Ela acenou com a cabeça.

_-Mione, eu sinto muito... – _murmurou Rony se aproximando e a encarando também, suas orelhas igualmente muito vermelhas.

_-Esquece. – _falou ela sem encará-lo.

_-Desculpem vocês dois. – _Gina disse quietamente, olhando de Harry a Hermione. – _Apenas foi impossível me controlar diante de alguém tão IMBECIL quanto o Rony. – _completou ela, num tom mais forte e perigoso.

_-Imbecil, eu? Você quem foi estúpida o bastante para-_

_-Já chega! – _interrompeu Harry. – _Parem com isso!_

O silêncio caiu sobre a sala. O único som era o da varinha de Hermione, que emitia um barulho sugador enquanto a menina realizava um feitiço secante e começava a secar suas vestes a partir das barras.

_-Bom, até mais então. – _falou Gina, ainda sem graça e virando-se para sair.

_-Espera, Gina! – _pediu Harry. – _Eu gostaria que você ficasse, também._

A ruiva olhou para ele por cima do ombro, parecendo surpresa. Então, lentamente ela se virou e caminhou de volta. Harry se sentou numa das almofadas e fez sinal para que os outros o unissem.

_-Bem, a razão pela qual eu pedi para vocês ficarem aqui depois da reunião, - _começou ele, tirando um cartão prateado do bolso interno das vestes – _foi o presente que você me deu em meu aniversário, Gina. -_ Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, observando o cartão nas mãos do garoto, que continuou. – _Suponho que todos aqui sabem o que é um C.L.I.?_

_-Oh sim! Há quem diga que eles podem prender o corpo das pessoas envolvidas e terem efeitos semelhantes aos bonecos de Vudú... – _exclamou Luna, falando pela primeira vez em muito tempo. – _Papai já até mesmo publicou uma matéria interessantíssima sobre eles no Pasquim certa vez... – _completou ela arregalando ainda mais seus olhos já saltados.

_-Não acredito que não comprei essa edição. – _murmurou Hermione rodando os olhos. Luna a encarou, mas não disse nada.

_-Bem... – _Harry falou, indiferente às maluquices da loira. – _Pedi para vocês ficarem aqui porque queria personalizar o cartão. Ele é para cinco pessoas e eu pensei em vocês._

_-M-mas... – _falou Neville, inseguro. – _E toda essa coisa de prender o corpo-_

_-Você não vai acreditar nessa besteira, não é, Neville? – _cortou Hermione, girando os olhos mais uma vez.

_-Não é de fato uma besteira, sabem? – _esbravejou Luna.

_-Agora olhem! – _irritou-se Harry. – _Ninguém está os obrigando a nada, quem quiser participar da personalização vamos começar a fazer isso, do contrário fiquem a vontade para ir embora, ok?_

Ninguém se levantou.

_-Como exatamente funciona? – _perguntou Neville timidamente um momento depois.

_-C.L.I., Neville, é a sigla para Cartão Localizador Interativo, - _começou Hermione no mesmo tom em que usava para responder as perguntas dos professores – _é um objeto usado para determinar a LOCALIZAÇÃO e o ESTADO das pessoas participantes. O dono do C.L.I., no caso o Harry, coloca o nome dele no bonequinho do centro, dos dois lados do cartão. As pessoas escolhidas, no caso nós, colocamos nossos nomes em cada um dos outros bonequinhos, também dos dois lados. No lado do cartão em que os bonequinhos são azuis, nós devemos escrever as opções de lugares em que possamos estar, por exemplo, casa, biblioteca, sala comunal... As opções são escolhidas por nós, por isso é um cartão interativo. Podemos escolher quantas quisermos... Bom, depois que escrevermos nossas opções de lugares no nosso bonequinho é a vez de escrever as nossas opções de sentimentos, no lado em que os bonequinhos são vermelhos. Da mesma forma devemos escrever quais sentimentos que quisermos e quantos quisermos. Então, se em algum momento Harry precisar nos encontrar é só ele olhar no C.L.I., que irá indicar onde cada um de nós estará e o que cada um de nós estará sentindo._

Rony olhou para ela ligeiramente boquiaberto.

_**-**Como exatamente pode caber tanta informação numa pessoa só? – _sussurrou ele admirado. Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça mas pareceu contente com o comentário.

_-Vamos começar então? – _perguntou Harry. Os demais consentiram.

_-Primeiro escreva seu nome, Harry. – _disse Gina.

_-Hum, certo... – _concordou ele, levantando-se para pegar uma pena e um tinteiro que graças à magia da sala tinham aparecido ali sobre uma mesinha. Devagar, o garoto escreveu seu nome no bonequinho central, que piscou numa intensa luz branca e voltou ao normal novamente.

_-Quem quer começar? – _perguntou Harry aos outros.

_-Acho que seria melhor fazermos um lado de cada vez, primeiro personalizamos o lado dos lugares e depois o dos sentimentos, o que acham?_

_-Certo, então. – _disse Gina esticando a mão para pegar o cartão de Harry. – _Eu começo._

_-Lembre-se de falar o que você escreve em voz alta, Gina. – _advertiu Hermione. – _Esse é um detalhe esquecido pela maioria das pessoas e o grande motivo que faz a maior parte dos C.L.I.s não funcionarem como deveriam._

_-Ok. – _a ruiva pegou a pena e começou a escrever enquanto recitava em voz alta: – _Gina Weasley... A Toca... Hosgmeade... Salão Principal... Sala Comunal da Grifinória... Dormitório... Biblioteca... Hum..._

_-Tente alguns lugares fora daqui, Gina. – _disse Hermione. – _Afinal não vamos estar em Hogwarts sempre, não é?_

_-Certo... Bom... – _ela ergueu a pena novamente. – _Beco Diagonal... Trabalho..._

_-Trabalho? – _estranhou Neville.

_-Suponho que teremos que trabalhar um dia, não? – _respondeu a ruiva, antes de continuar. – _Outro lugar em Hogwarts... Em casa._

_-Como assim "Em casa"? – _falou Rony rispidamente, olhando sua irmã. – _Você já colocou "A Toca"!_

_-Só porque você pretende morar a sua vida inteira na Toca, envolto nas barras das vestes da mamãe, Rony, não quer dizer que eu também pretenda!_

_-Irritante._

_-Imbecil._

_-Basta vocês dois! – _falou Hermione. – _Terminou, Gina?_

A ruiva acenou com a cabeça e lançou bruscamente o C.L.I. para Hermione, junto com a pena.

_-Tenha modos, Gina! – _disse Rony. – _A Hermione não tem culpa do seu mau-humor._

_-O que foi que eu fiz? – _se defendeu ela. – _E não, a Hermione não tem culpa, VOCÊ tem!_

Hermione suspirou audivelmente e agarrou a pena, começando também a personalizar o cartão.

_-Hermione Granger... Salão Comunal da Grifinória... Salão Principal... Biblioteca..._

_-Esse não poderia faltar. – _riu Rony suavemente para ela, que bufou, embora parecesse divertida.

_-Outro lugar em Hogwarts... Hogsmeade... Beco Diagonal... Em casa... No trabalho..._

_-Não vai colocar "A Toca"? – _perguntou o ruivo, seus olhos azuis brilhando.

_-Certo. A Toca... Hum... Acho que é isso. – _completou passando o cartão a Rony. – _Sua vez, Rony._

O garoto pegou a pena e também começou:

_-Rony Weasley... Hogsmeade… A Toca... Hogwarts..._

_-Você não vai especificar o lugar de Hogwarts? – _perguntou Neville.

_-Não... O Harry não vai precisar disso. Digamos que ele tem outros... métodos... para localizar as pessoas dentro de Hogwarts, não é, cara? – _disse Rony sorrindo ao amigo. Harry entendera a mensagem. Afinal, os Marotos não teriam trabalhado num Mapa fantástico para que ele ficasse guardado.

_-Suponho que sim. – _sorriu ele.

_-Continuando então... Beco Diagonal... Trabalho... Casa... St. Mungus... Azkaban..._

_-RONY! – _repreendeu Hermione arregalando os olhos para ele enquanto os outros, com exceção de Gina, caíam na risada.

_-O quê? – _disse ele defensivamente, com um sorriso inclinado para um lado. – _Devemos pensar em todas as possibilidades, Mione!_

_-Você é impossível... – _retrucou ela. – _Isso não teve graça._

_-Relaxa, Mione. – _falou Rony apertando de leve o ombro dela. – _Não está nos meus planos futuros ir parar em nenhum desses dois lugares._

Hermione tremeu levemente e discutiu com sua consciência que o motivo desse arrepio era simplesmente o fato que suas vestes ainda estavam encharcadas. Não tinha nada a ver o fato da mão de Rony apertando seu ombro. _Nada_. E muito menos a ver com o fato de que os pensamentos dela se desviaram para o que ela queria que fossem os planos futuros de Rony. _Não tinha. _Era apenas frio. _Teria que ser_.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois, Neville e Luna também já tinham personalizado os seus bonequinhos com suas próprias opções de lugares. Neville colocara apenas opções semelhantes aos dos outros, mas Luna tinha arrancado boas risadas dos garotos, colocando coisas do tipo _"Caçando Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado" _ou _"Explorando Buracos Negros"._

_-Hora de colocar os sentimentos, certo? – _perguntou Gina agarrando a pena novamente. – _Vamos lá... Gina Weasley... Alegre... Triste... Preocupada... Irritada... Completamente brava... – _nesse ponto ela encarou o irmão outra vez. – "_Com vontade de estrangular seu irmão" é um sentimento? – _perguntou a ruiva. Os outros estouraram em risadas e Rony fechou a cara o máximo que conseguiu.

_-Você não brinque comigo, Ginevra Weasley! Eu ainda sou seu irmão!_

Ela o ignorou, continuando a trabalhar com a pena:

_-Envergonhada... Muito feliz..._

_-Por que não "apaixonada"? – _perguntou Luna calmamente.

_-Porque... porque... suponho que isso não seja coisa que o Harry precise saber, não é mesmo? – _respondeu Gina, corando e evitando deliberadamente os olhos verdes de Harry. – _Bom, é só isso. Sua vez, Hermione._

Hermione pegou o C.L.I. das mãos da ruiva, sem deixar de notar o quanto a amiga estava se sentindo desconfortável.

_-Hermione Granger... Alegre... Triste... Preocupada... Amedrontada... Calma... Irritada... Envergonhada... Feliz... Ansiosa... Concentrada... Aqui, já é o bastante. – _mais uma vez ela entregou o cartão prateado para Rony.

_-Pode pular o Rony, - _alfinetou Gina – _ele não tem nenhum sentimento para escrever aí._

_-A não ser que "Vontade de estrangular sua irmã" seja um sentimento, não é mesmo? – _perguntou ele, repetindo as palavras a pouco ditas pela ruiva.

_-Desculpe, Rony. Acho que me enganei. Você pode escrever "Fome"... – _retrucou ela. - _Mas pensando melhor... Fome não é um sentimento, é?_

_-Jura que não, GIN? – _falou o garoto no seu tom mais sarcástico (que para Rony, era alguma coisa) – _Fome não é um sentimento? Mas eu sinto um VAZIO aqui dentro... – _completou, alisando o estômago.

_-Rony! – _repreendeu Hermione pela segunda vez, tentando com todas suas forças parecer séria e não libertar a risadinha que lutava para sair de sua garganta.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram até que finalmente conseguiram finalizar a personalização do C.L.I., que agora brilhava com uma luz lânguida nas mãos do seu dono.

_-Olhem só para isso! – _exclamou Harry fitando com atenção o cartão prateado. – _Já está funcionando!_

Os cinco se agruparam ao redor do garoto para uma melhor olhada. Do lado dos bonequinhos azuis, palavras piscavam em cada um deles:

"_Gina Weasley - Outro lugar em Hogwarts"_

"_Hermione Granger - Outro lugar em Hogwarts"_

"_Rony Weasley – Hogwarts"_

"_Luna Lovegood – Escola de Magia e Bruxaria"_

"_Neville Longbottom – Hogwarts"_

Harry virou o C.L.I. para o lado dos bonequinhos vermelhos, onde eles leram:

"_Gina Weasley – Irritada"_

"_Hermione Granger – Concentrada"_

"_Rony Weasley – Bravo"_

"_Luna Lovegood – Tranquila"_

"_Neville Longbotton – Calmo"_

_-Bem, está feito, então. – _disse Harry. – _Obrigado._

_-Bom, acho melhor irmos, já está ficando tarde. – _murmurou Neville entre bocejos.

_-Sim, e eu estou MORRENDO de frio. – _concordou Hermione enquanto torcia uma das mangas molhadas de suas vestes. – _Aquele feitiço secante não é forte o suficiente..._

Com um assomo de culpa, Rony olhou abaixo para a garota. O cabelo dela estava encharcado e por isso aparentava mais escuro do que era, mas as malditas mechinhas douradas ainda continuavam brilhando e ofuscando os olhos do ruivo. As vestes negras da menina pareciam pesadas de água e estavam mais grudadas ao corpo dela do que o normal, fazendo Rony desejar saber quando Hermione tinha se tornado assim tão... _bonita. _Certo que desde os onze anos ela já tinha algo que chamava a atenção dele, mas quando tinha se tornado tão pronunciado? Em que lugar do passado ficara aquela garotinha que tinha falado que ele estava com sujeira no nariz? Uma batalha interna começou na cabeça de Rony, o fazendo indeciso se ele se sentia orgulhoso que Hermione tivesse crescido ou triste que ela não fosse mais a pequena Sabe-Tudo que ele salvou do Trasgo no primeiro ano deles... Pelo menos com a Hermione do passado ele podia se manter de pé ao seu lado, satisfeito apenas em importuná-la e arreliá-la. Agora isso já não bastava. O desejo de Rony não conseguia se decidir pelo que ele queria. Se era abraçá-la, tomá-la pela mão e mostrar a todos a garota brilhante e maravilhosa que era Hermione Granger, ou se era escondê-la no fundo do seu malão para nunca mais ter que dividir com ninguém (com nenhum homem, principalmente) a satisfação de olhá-la. Afinal, a garotinha que tinha salvado ele e Harry do "Visgo do Diabo" era a mesma quem tinha roubado o coração do famoso Apanhador da Seleção da Bulgária apenas com um olhar. E o _dele_.

_-Você não vem, Rony? – _perguntou ela quase chegando à porta, fitando-o por cima do ombro.

_-Logo depois de você. – _disse ele com um suspiro, saindo para acompanhá-la. A garota sorriu e esperou que ele a alcançasse.

_-Me desculpe mais uma vez, Hermione. – _falou Rony, torcendo de leve a manga das vestes dela. – _Está muito frio?_

_-Um pouco. – _falou ela baixinho.

Hesitando ligeiramente, mas com uma força maior apoderando-se dele, o ruivo ergueu seu braço e o passou por cima dos ombros molhados de Hermione. A garota tremeu e amaldiçoou em pensamentos o suspiro que ela tinha deixado escapar.

"_Talvez não tenha sido por nada que o Chapéu Seletor me colocou na Grifinória, afinal." – _pensou ele enquanto isso.

_-Melhor? – _perguntou Rony, não encarando-a nos olhos.

_-S-sim... – _ela buscou forças para responder.

Agora já não tinha como Hermione negar e dizer que aqueles arrepios incessantes eram efeitos do frio. Pois o corpo dela parecia queimar debaixo do toque de Rony. Independente das vestes molhadas. Independente do vento que entrava pelas janelas do castelo. O frio tinha se ido. Em seu lugar ficara um calor quase insuportável, que atingira-lhe da cabeça aos pés, mas que emanava direto do seu coração.

E assim ambos fizeram o caminho de volta à Torre da Grifinória, desfrutando tudo que o toque de um poderia causar no outro. Rony, pensando que talvez devesse molhar Hermione mais vezes. Hermione, desejando intimamente que Gina e Rony tivessem mais uma briga em que ela pudesse se intrometer...

Enquanto isso, num certo C.L.I. dentro do bolso interno das vestes de um garoto mais a frente, nos bonequinhos vermelhos correspondentes à Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger, não daria para se compreender algo legível. O turbilhão de sentimentos que ambos estavam desfrutando não era algo que daria para ser escrito.

* * *

_**Sobre o capítulo:**_

_Em primeiro lugar mil perdões pelo tamanho, suponho que ficou entediante, não? Mas é que foi um capítulo tão gostoso de escrever que quando vi já estava assim e eu não pude cortar nada. Ah, adorei escrever as implicâncias entre os irmãos..._

_Bom, no mais só tenho uma coisa a esclarecer: Sobre o relógio dos Weasley com todos os ponteiros apontando para "Perigo Mortal"... Isso não foi inventado por mim, está em HBP._

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**Thais: **E aí, gostou do capítulo? Espero que sim, Rony e Mione são muito fofos mesmo!

Minha faculdade ainda de greve... rs... E sua nota, saiu?

Beijinhos!

**Miss Granger: **Oi! Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic... Vou tentar continuar atualizando rapidinho assim, pode deixar... A fic no total terá 33 capítulos, o enredo já está pronto.

Espero que continue acompanhando e comentando, ok? Beijos!

**Rema: **Bom, aqui está o capítulo 16... espero que tenha gostado! Muito obrigada por estar sempre comentando e espero que acompanhe até o final! Beijinhos!

**Miss Sadmad: **Bem, se você gosta de capítulos grandes então o 16 não desagradou, não é? Comecei a acompanhar sua fic e estou gostando muito! Fui lá no ED atrás de mais capítulos e achei! Posta logo, ok? E obrigada de coração por acompanhar... Beijos!

**À todos aqueles que estão lendo e por algum motivo não comentam, também fica meu muito obrigada e peço que se algum dia quiserem comentar a autora aqui agradece, tá bom? Hehhehehehe...**

**Até a próxima!**


	17. Feitiços e Adivinhação

_**N/A: Olá! Esse definitivamente foi o maior capítulo que já escrevi... Palmas para quem conseguir ler tudo e chegar ao final... hehhehehhee... Como sempre, considerações e agradecimentos ao fim do capítulo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo XVII**_

_**Feitiços e Adivinhação**_

_PLAFT!_

Mais uma forte batida zuniu à janela da sala comunal da Grifinória, fazendo Rony bufar irritado e se levantar de supetão.

_-PAREM JÁ COM ISSO!_ – berrou ele assim que abriu a janela e encarou um grupo de alunos mais novos brincando nos brancos terrenos gelados, aparentemente travando uma divertida batalha de bolas de neve. Seu grito foi de tal intensidade que sobressaltou algumas garotinhas segundanistas que conversavam ali perto. Elas arregalaram os olhos para o ruivo antes de saltarem aos seus próprios pés e se apressarem longe dali através do buraco do retrato.

_-Gritar com os alunos mais novos não vai resolver em nada os seus problemas, Rony. – _falou Hermione da poltrona ali perto, onde ela estava confortavelmente enroscada e com o rosto oculto atrás de um livro. Rony ergueu os olhos para ela, mas a única coisa que conseguiu enxergar da garota foi a ponta superior do seu gorro vermelho, sobressaindo por cima do grosso exemplar de _"O Livro Padrão de Feitiços, Sexta Série."_

_-Eu não teria problemas e não precisaria gritar se você concordasse em me ajudar e me deixasse dar uma olhada na sua redação, Hermione. – _falou Rony num tom que beirava o desespero.

_-Não. Você não teria problemas e não precisaria gritar se tivesse feito a redação ANTES e não tivesse deixado para a última hora como você SEMPRE faz. – _retrucou ela, sem nem ao menos se preocupar em sair detrás do livro.

_-Você mesmo disse, Hermione! Eu SEMPRE faço! Não há como mudar, está em mim! Anda, me ajuda!_

_-NÃO! Se você SEMPRE faz, então está na hora de deixar de fazer, Rony! E se eu não estivesse aqui?_

_-Mas você está! – _teimou ele.

_-Mas eu não vou estar para sempre ao seu redor para ficar fazendo seus trabalhos por você!_

_-Claro que vai! – _disse Rony de uma vez, aparentemente sem pensar.

Hermione finalmente baixou seu livro muito devagar e buscou os olhos do garoto, que agora deliberadamente evitava os dela e encarava os terrenos cobertos de neve. Ela apertou seus lábios juntos para evitar um sorriso. Se Rony ao menos soubesse que isso era tudo o que ela queria... Ela não se importaria nem um pouco em fazer os trabalhos dele para o resto de sua vida, desde é claro, que como conseqüência ela nunca tivesse que se afastar... Ele estava em quase todas suas memórias de Hogwarts, e em todos os planos futuros dela. Hermione observou o ruivo pressionar os pés no chão e empurrar sua poltrona para mais perto da mesa, enquanto puxava e abria uma embalagem de Sapo de Chocolate. Ele parecia gracioso assim, com as orelhas tão vermelhas e brilhantes quanto seu cabelo... Anos atrás, ela nunca poderia imaginar em se apaixonar por alguém como ele... Inteligente e talentosa como era, a garota sempre idealizou estar ao lado de homens responsáveis e que fariam o tipo intelectual... Mas ao invés, ela tinha conhecido Rony Weasley. Conhecido e nunca mais conseguido estar alheia a ele. Agora, ela não poderia imaginar algo mais confortável do que estar ali, apenas aproveitando sua companhia, sua amizade inabalável... O ruivo não era nem próximo do garoto que ela idealizou: não era intelectual (às vezes ela pensava que o único modo de fazer as informações entrarem na mente dele era abrir sua cabeça e enfiá-las para dentro com uma pá), não era dedicado aos estudos e raramente era educado. Ele sempre dizia o que vinha à sua cabeça, não se importando se era algo inacreditavelmente doce ou assustadoramente rude. Mas sempre era algo absolutamente honesto, Rony não sabia mentir ou fingir. Ele tinha um jeito próprio, com frases e expressões que ninguém no mundo poderia copiar, nem mesmo sob o efeito da Poção Polissuco. Às vezes ele era _brilhante_. Outras, _tolo_. Tinha dias em que Hermione o odiava, achando que sua natureza teimosa apenas significava que ele possuía uma cabeça dura de mula, insofrível. Outras vezes ela via o fato diferente, percebendo que isso nada mais era do que lealdade e determinação crua e absoluta. Ele podia ser totalmente _idiota_. Assim como completamente _esperto_. Com ele ao seu lado ela se sentia _confusa_. Mas _completa_. Rony apenas tinha esse efeito sobre ela. Ele pertencia ao _mundo dela_. Ele _ERA o mundo dela_. Hermione suspirou, balançando a cabeça e dessa vez não conseguindo reprimir um sorriso carinhoso de se formar furtivamente em seu rosto. Rony pareceu ter visto do canto dos seus olhos, pois se virou para ela.

_-Por que o sorriso? – _perguntou ele, desconfiado.

_-Você. – _disse Hermione antes de poder se conter. – _Quero dizer... Tem uma mancha de chocolate em sua bochecha._

Rony levou rapidamente a mão sobre a face.

_-Do outro lado. – _riu a garota, observando o ruivo friccionar seus longos dedos sobre a bochecha esquerda.

_-Não aí, Rony! – _falou Hermione se ajoelhando perto dele – _Aqui, me deixe fazer isso..._

Ela ergueu a própria mão, lentamente, e esfregou com o polegar a mancha de chocolate próxima à boca do ruivo. Rony sentiu o toque de Hermione. O toque dela era como _fogo_, como _gelo_. Seu dedo estava frio e trêmulo, mas fazia o corpo todo dele esquentar e queimar com afeto e paixão. Eles se encararam e como se só agora percebesse o que estava fazendo, um rubor forte subiu pelo pescoço e rosto da garota, que puxou sua mão depressa e arremessou-se de volta à sua poltrona, voltando a se esconder atrás do livro.

Harry, sentado mudo do lado oposto do amigo e se sentindo entre encabulado e divertido, não pôde evitar de sorrir, puxando seu próprio dever de Transfiguração para mais perto e escrevendo o título:

"_As mais famosas histórias da Transfiguração Humana através dos séculos"._

O garoto coçou os olhos por baixo dos óculos e procurou por sua cópia de _"Guia Completo de Transfiguração Avançada"_, mas não a encontrou.

_-Mione? – _chamou ele, encarando a capa do livro no qual a amiga estava seguramente escondida atrás.

_-Hum? – _murmurou ela.

_-Eu poderia tomar emprestado seu livro de Transfiguração? Acho que o meu ficou lá em cima, no dormitório._

_-Na minha mochila. – _disse Hermione, ainda oculta pelo livro.

Harry ergueu os olhos pela mesa coberta de livros, penas e pergaminhos e avistou a mochila da garota no outro extremo, próxima ao lugar onde Rony estava.

_-Rony, pegue para mim, por favor, está mais perto de você._

O ruivo, que até então parecia perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos, pulou de leve e perguntou:

_-Anh?_

_-Pegue para mim o livro de Transfiguração da Hermione, dentro da mochila aí ao seu lado. – _repetiu Harry, revirando os olhos.

Rony alcançou para a mochila e remexeu em seu interior, tendo alguma dificuldade em encontrar o livro certo em meio a tantos outros. Assim que ele o puxou para fora, o garoto pôde notar que a tão cobiçada redação de Hermione estava dentro da contracapa. Com um relance rápido à garota (ou à ponta de seu gorro, que era só o que estava visível) ele puxou a redação para si e entregou o livro para Harry.

A sala comunal da Grifinória estava calma e vazia naquela tarde do primeiro domingo de dezembro. Alguns minutos se passaram nos quais o silêncio era quebrado apenas por sons longínquos nos terrenos, onde a maioria dos alunos aproveitava a chegada da neve, ou pelo farfalhar ocasional de pergaminhos e o arranhar frenético da pena de Rony. Então o buraco do retrato se abriu e Gina entrou, as bochechas coradas com o frio e a capa coberta com pequenos flocos brancos de neve.

_-Olá. – _cumprimentou ela, se sentando numa poltrona ao lado de Hermione. – _O que vocês estão fazendo aqui dentro numa tarde de domingo?_

_-Montanhas de deveres. – _falou Harry com um suspiro cansado.

_-Que COMO SEMPRE eles deixaram para a última hora. – _completou Hermione, milagrosamente baixando seu livro. Harry lhe lançou um olhar exasperado, mas não retrucou.

_-E você, Mione? – _perguntou Gina.

_-Só lendo um pouco, você sabe. – _respondeu ela encolhendo os ombros.

_-Suponho que eu deveria estudar também... – _disse a ruiva pensativamente. – _Ano de N.O.M.s... Vou começar depois das férias de natal._

_-Mas isso ainda falta quase UM MÊS, Gina! – _exclamou Hermione, horrorizada.

_-É... Tenho que aproveitar esse pouco tempo livre que me resta... – _riu Gina.

_-Você é mesmo irmã do Rony. – _disse Hermione balançando a cabeça e lançando um olhar de esguelha ao garoto. Ele agora estava tão concentrado que não pareceu ter ouvido o comentário dela. Sua testa estava ligeiramente enrugada e suas sobrancelhas juntas, enquanto ele copiava algo com muita rapidez. Ele também estava corado pelo frio e um restinho da pequena mancha de chocolate ainda persistia na sua bochecha. Estava engraçado e inevitavelmente atraente... Mas espera um minuto. _Copiava algo?_

_-RONY! – _berrou Hermione tão repentinamente que fez todos se sobressaltarem e o ruivo jogar sua pena no chão, assustado.

_-O-o quê? – _gaguejou ele, sem ousar encará-la. A garota ergueu-se num salto e no instante seguinte estava ao lado de Rony, apontando furiosamente para um pergaminho sobre a mesa no qual o menino debruçara os dois braços em cima.

_-O que EXATAMENTE é isso que você está COPIANDO, Rony?_

_-E-eu não estou... não estou copiando nada, Mione. – _disse o ruivo fazendo a melhor cara de cachorrinho filhote que conseguia e falhando miseravelmente ao tentar parecer inocente.

_-AH, NÃO? O que é esse pergaminho em que você está SUBINDO EM CIMA, então? – _exigiu ela com os dentes cerrados, seu tom perigoso.

_-Er... é... bom... Não é nada, na verdade._

_-E POR QUE esse "NADA" tem escrito HERMIONE no cabeçalho?_

_-Oh! – _fez Rony baixinho, com uma careta. – _É mesmo... Não é que tem?_

_-Isso é MEU, Rony! Mais especificamente, isso é minha REDAÇÃO de Transfiguração!_

_-Tudo bem! – _disse o garoto dando-se por vencido e jogando os braços para cima. – _Ok! Isto de fato é seu... Mas não há motivo para você pirar e nem começar a arrancar seus cabelos, certo? _

Ela bufou e o fuzilou com o olhar.

_-E nem os MEUS! – _ele acrescentou depressa ao ver a expressão na face de Hermione.

_-Me dê isso, Rony. – _disse ela respirando fundo e esticando a mão para o pergaminho. – _Eu não posso ACREDITAR que você estava COPIANDO minha redação._

_-Espera! – _falou Rony afastando a redação longe da mão da garota. – _Eu não estava COPIANDO, Hermione, só estava... obtendo umas idéias, isso é tudo._

_-Certo. – _retrucou Hermione com sarcasmo, vermelha de raiva. – _E suponho que você OBTEVE IDÉIAS tão IGUAIS às minhas que eu não me surpreenderia que você até mesmo tenha escrito "Hermione Granger" no cabeçalho da SUA redação!_

Gina e Harry deram risadinhas com o comentário da garota e as pontas das orelhas de Rony voltaram a se avermelhar.

_-Ei! – _protestou ele. – _Eu não seria idiota a ponto de copiar até seu nome, ok?_

_-Ahá! Então você confessa que COPIOU?_

_-Copiei! Mas não exatamente do jeito que você está pensando!_

_-E quantos jeitos diferentes de copiar existem? – _desdenhou ela.

_-Eu modifiquei as palavras! – _explicou Rony. -_ E saltei algumas frases, mudei algumas ordens..._

_-Ohh! Alguém já lhe disse que você é BRILHANTE? – _Hermione zombou.

_-Não tanto quanto você, mas faço o que posso. – _atirou ele de volta, com um pequeno sorriso inclinado.

_Bingo!_ Pareceu a coisa certa a se dizer, pois Hermione fingiu não ligar mas aparentou estar muito mais calma quando voltou a falar:

_-Quando você vai CRESCER, Ronald Weasley?_

_-Minha altura não está boa para você? – _respondeu ele, rindo.

_-Ahh! – _exclamou a garota em resposta, batendo sua mão à testa. A expressão dela estava engraçada e perdida entre exasperação e embaraço. – _Você nunca vai deixar de ser criança, não é? Será sempre Ronald Weasley, o garoto-que-não-quer-crescer!_

_-Ok, Hermione. – _falou o ruivo. – _Eu aceito ser o garoto-que-não-quer crescer, mas você não me fará começar a redação inteira de novo, fará? _

Ele usou novamente a carinha de filhotinho de cachorro.

_-Eu deveria... – _murmurou ela.

_-Mas...? – _tentou ele meio que fazendo beicinho.

Hermione olhou para ele por um momento e suspirou.

_-Certo. Não precisa começar de novo. Apenas mude as palavras, ok?_

_-Eu já lhe disse que fiz isso! – _Rony respondeu com um sorriso.

_-E coloque seu próprio nome no cabeçalho. – _caçoou ela, agora apertando os lábios para evitar de sorrir.

_-E eu já lhe disse também que eu NÃO COPIEI seu nome! – _protestou o garoto outra vez.

Gina e Harry sorriram novamente e um brilho "malvado" cruzou os olhos da ruiva.

_-Quer dizer que a partir de hoje meu irmãozinho vai chamar-se "Hermione", é? Mudou de nome, Roniquinho? – _arreliou Gina.

_-Eu estou satisfeito com o meu, obrigado. – _disse Rony. E virando-se para Hermione, completou: - _Nada pessoal, Hermione._

Todos eles riram, inclusive Hermione.

_-"Hermione"... – _Gina recitou o nome da amiga lentamente. – _Seu nome é bastante diferente, não é?_

_-Muito melhor que GINEVRA. – _alfinetou Rony e levou um tapinha no braço, dado pela irmã.

_-Bom, mas eu gosto do seu nome, Mione. – _continuou a ruiva. – _Não é comum... É um nome trouxa, suponho?_

_-Sim, de fato meus pais tiraram esse nome de uma personagem de uma história escrita por um famoso autor trouxa chamado Willian Shakespeare, o qual eles adoram. – _explicou Hermione.

_-Eu já ouvi falar dele! – _exclamou Gina. – _Mas qual é a história?_

_-Na verdade é uma peça de teatro chamada "O Conto de Inverno". – _esclareceu a garota. – _Hermione era o nome da rainha da Sicília._

_-Que interessante! – _disse Gina. – _Ter o nome de uma Rainha inventada por um autor famoso..._

_-Bem, é. – _murmurou Hermione, sorrindo de leve.

_-Autor famoso... Nenhuma maravilha que você seja louca por livros... – _falou Rony.

Harry sorriu e se virou à Gina:

- _Veja você quem são meus dois melhores amigos, Gina. – _disse ele. – _Um é chamado de Rei no Quadribol pela torcida da Grifinória e a outra tem o nome da Rainha da Sicília!_

A ruiva sorriu de volta a ele e confirmou com a cabeça, acenando na direção do irmão e da outra garota enquanto falava:

- _Rei Weasley e Rainha Hermione!_

Ambos coraram com o comentário. Hermione sentiu o calor voltar às suas bochechas e um arrepio percorrer por sua espinha, mas intimamente ela sabia que seu coração tinha gostado daquela observação de Gina. "_Rei Weasley e Rainha Hermione." _Sim, ela não poderia negar que soava agradável... _Bastante _agradável, por sinal.

Rony sentiu o sangue se apressar às suas orelhas novamente.

"_Rei Weasley."_

Ele suspirou.

"_Rainha Hermione."_

Ele pressionou sua pena com força no pergaminho à sua frente.

"_Rei E Rainha."_

Ele sentiu seu coração acelerar uma batida e enviar uma mensagem ao seu cérebro, o fazendo sorrir. Finalmente terminando sua redação (que ele não copiou, apenas obteve algumas idéias), o garoto ergueu os olhos para Hermione. _Rainha _Hermione.

_-Obrigado pela redação, RAINHA Hermione. – _ele disse lhe entregando seu pergaminho e se curvando numa reverência zombeteira que fez Harry e Gina darem risadas. A garota pareceu ligeiramente envergonhada mas se recuperou depressa, girando os olhos e também entrando no jogo:

_-Nem por isso, MAJESTADE._

Os quatro gargalharam mais uma vez com a brincadeira.

Rei _E_ Rainha

_Toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade..._

* * *

_-Até que enfim! – _suspirou Rony, juntando seus materiais e atirando sua mochila às costas. Era manhã de segunda-feira e o sinal há pouco tinha soado pelo castelo anunciando o final de uma aula de Transfiguração particularmente difícil. – _Por um instante eu pensei que essa aula fosse eterna._

_-Rony! – _repreendeu Hermione, luzindo a ele. – _Foi uma aula muito interessante, se você me perguntar!_

_-Fale por você, Hermione. – _respondeu o ruivo. – _E agora ainda temos dois tempos de Feitiços e à tarde... ugh... tem a Morcega Velha da Trelawney. – _completou com uma careta de desgosto.

_-Não me lembre. – _pediu Harry balançando a cabeça.

_-Vocês dois não deveriam falar assim. – _disse Hermione firmemente.

_-Olha quem fala. – _desdenhou Rony. – _Aquela quem sempre chamou Adivinhação de bobagem e afirmou que a Trelawney é uma velha charlatona!_

_-E eu não mudei meu pensamento. – _ela disse encolhendo os ombros. – _Mas desde que vocês se propuseram a continuar com a matéria, acho que têm a obrigação de seguir adiante sem reclamações._

Harry e Rony trocaram um olhar exasperado, o qual, felizmente, não foi notado por Hermione, que já tinha feito o caminho dela dentro da sala de aula de Feitiços, onde o minúsculo mestre Flitwick já os aguardava como o habitual, em cima de uma pilha de livros atrás de sua escrivaninha.

Os garotos acharam seus lugares, devagar, sentando-se um a cada lado de Hermione na mesinha de três lugares. Aos poucos todos seus colegas foram chegando e se acomodando também.

_-Bom dia, meninos. – _cumprimentou o pequeno professor na sua vozinha estridente e aguda. – _Nossa aula hoje será dividida em dois assuntos. Durante o primeiro tempo vamos praticar o feitiço de desaparecimento, mas de uma forma muito mais complexa do que as que já foram apresentadas à vocês. Até agora nós unicamente trabalhamos para fazer desaparecer pequenos objetos ou pequenos animais, mas agora vamos dar um passo mais adiante. Nós vamos praticar o feitiço com o corpo humano!_

Houve murmúrios e cochichos excitados por toda a classe, os quais o professor pareceu de certa forma até gostar, pois mostrava que a turma tinha ficado claramente interessada.

_-Agora vamos, vamos, meninos, sua atenção, por favor. – _repreendeu o professor, mas numa voz tranqüila. – _Esse é um feitiço que deve ser encarado com toda cautela por vocês. Alguém saberia me dizer quais os problemas poderíamos ter se usássemos esse feitiço de modo indevido?_

As cabeças de todos involuntariamente se voltaram para Hermione, que já tinha erguido sua mão com toda a velocidade, quase arrancando a orelha de Harry no processo.

_-Srta. Granger?_

_-Um feitiço de desaparecimento quando usado no corpo humano deve ser cercado com toda precaução possível, pois se realizado incorretamente poderá ser irreversível, ou seja, tornar invisível para sempre a pessoa enfeitiçada._

_-Muito bem, muito bem, Srta. Granger. Dez pontos para a Grifinória._

_-Excelente, Mione. – _disse Rony à garota com um sorriso e Hermione nunca saberia dizer seguramente se foram as palavras dele ou aquele sorriso inclinado o causador daquele sentimento morno que subiu varrendo todos seus interiores.

_-Por esta razão, - _a voz do mestre continuou – _é que de início não iremos nem cogitar a hipótese de vocês desaparecerem por completo o corpo do seu companheiro de prática. Quanto maior a área a ser desaparecida, maior a dificuldade a ser encontrada. Portanto vocês tentarão desaparecer apenas uma parte do corpo do seu colega, pois se errarem há maneiras de reverter o encanto. Se concentrem na parte do corpo em questão e com esse movimento – _ele fez um gracioso floreio no ar com a varinha – _pronunciem a palavra "Desaparecium". Agora por favor em pares para começarmos a praticar. Teremos um horário inteiro para isso e só depois entraremos no outro assunto da aula de hoje._

Harry lançou um olhar para Rony e Hermione entendeu que mais uma vez tinha sido deixada. Os dois meninos sempre gostavam de trabalhar juntos, afinal de contas, mas isso não a aborrecia. O que certamente a deixava desanimada era com quem ela própria acabava tendo que trabalhar todas as vezes.

_-Hermione? – _chamou a conhecida voz de Neville atrás dela. Com as suspeitas confirmadas e reprimindo um suspiro, ela se levantou e se juntou ao garoto. Neville era uma pessoa maravilhosa e um amigo fabuloso, mas suas habilidades nas aulas estavam longe de qualquer um desses elogios. Hermione não se importava e até gostava de ajudá-lo, mas ela não poderia negar que às vezes, ou melhor, quase sempre, ela saía dessas aulas em dupla com ele levando algum efeito colateral.

E dessa vez não seria diferente...

* * *

_-Nem vem, Harry, você também não conseguiu! – _exclamou Rony para o amigo algum tempo depois, quase no fim da primeira etapa da aula de Feitiços.

_-Eu não estou dizendo nada... – _defendeu-se Harry.

_-Como se eu não te conhecesse o suficiente para saber que você está tentando segurar o riso!_

_-Bem, você está engraçado sem um pedaço da orelha... – _disse Harry, agora não conseguindo mais evitar a risada que há algum tempo lutava para deixar sua garganta.

_-Então faça o serviço completo da próxima vez, companheiro! – _retrucou o ruivo.

_-Pelo menos eu consegui fazer desaparecer mais da metade dela! – _Harry falou apontando à orelha de Rony. – _Já o meu nariz que era suposto que você desaparecesse está intacto..._

_-Eu não diria intacto, – _falou Rony observando clinicamente o nariz do amigo – _olhando desse ângulo ele parece bem mais pálido, quase transparente, até!_

Os dois garotos caíram na gargalhada e deram uma olhada ao redor. O restante da turma não parecia estar tendo sucesso em dominar o feitiço de desaparecimento também: Simas tinha a testa suada e os olhos apertados em concentração, mirando sua varinha na direção do nariz de Dino, que continuava tão intacto quanto o de Harry; Parvati agitava sua varinha freneticamente em frente ao rosto de Lilá, igualmente sem efeito algum; Neville, por sua vez, parecia estranhamente deformado, já que em seu rosto redondo faltava o queixo.

_-Hermione conseguiu. – _falou Harry observando Neville.

_-Agora me diz a novidade. – _respondeu Rony com um meio sorriso, se virando para olhar melhor a dupla.

Hermione não parecia nada satisfeita. A garota balançava a cabeça resignadamente e fitava abaixo com um olhar quase aflito. Neville não parecia feliz tampouco e mesmo sob o frio de dezembro seu rosto rechonchudo estava brilhante com suor.

_-O que está errado? – _indagou Rony assim que viu a expressão no rosto de Hermione.

_-Eu não sei. – _murmurou Harry de volta, se erguendo um pouco para olhar por cima da cabeça do professor Flitwick, que agora se apressava na direção dos chamados de um afobado Neville.

_-P-professor... – _começou a voz gaguejante do garoto – _eu tentei desaparecer uma sobrancelha de Hermione e-_

_-Tudo bem, tudo bem, Sr. Longbottom, – _interrompeu o mestre observando o rosto de Hermione e vendo que a sobrancelha da menina estava rigorosamente no lugar – _o Sr. não foi o único quem não conseguiu._

_-Não é isso, professor! – _disse Neville de uma forma urgente. – _A magia não só não funcionou, ela até funcionou, quero dizer-_

_-Professor, ele desapareceu minha mão, ao invés! – _guinchou Hermione antes que o menino pudesse terminar a oração.

_-Sua mão, Srta. Granger?_

_-Sim, senhor. – _disse ela erguendo o braço esquerdo e afastando a manga para mostrar que sua mão agora não era visível.

_-Temo que o Sr. não tenha se concentrado o suficiente, Sr. Longbottom. – _falou o pequeno professor em sua vozinha aguda. – _Quanto tempo exatamente se passou desde que sua mão desapareceu, Srta. Granger?_

_-Em torno de vinte minutos, professor. – _respondeu ela. – _Isso não está normal, não é mesmo? Quero dizer, o efeito desse feitiço no corpo humano tem duração exata de quinze minutos..._

_-Correto, Srta. Granger. – _disse o mestre. – _Sua mão já deveria estar visível novamente..._

_-Minha orelha já está totalmente visível agora, Harry? – _perguntou Rony desconfiado, se virando para o amigo.

_-Está começando a aparecer novamente. – _respondeu Harry observando. – _Deve estar completando os quinze minutos agora..._

_-A falta de concentração ou ela feita de maneira incorreta pode levar a esses casos, Srta. Granger. – _continuou o minúsculo professor. – _A Srta. poderá aguardar mais algum tempo e esperar que sua mão se torne visível por si só ou ir até a Ala Hospitalar e tentar que isso seja revertido de imediato. Nesse caso, sinta-se dispensada da segunda parte da aula._

_-Eu... eu prefiro aguardar, professor. – _disse a garota.

_-Previsível. – _murmurou Rony erguendo uma sobrancelha para Harry. – _Hermione NUNCA perderia parte de uma AULA por causa de algo tão INSIGNIFICANTE quanto ficar sem uma mão, não é mesmo?_

Harry apenas riu e acenou com a cabeça: - _Nunca._

* * *

Alguns minutos se passaram e Hermione agora já estava novamente sentada em seu lugar habitual entre os dois garotos. A primeira etapa da aula de Feitiços tinha finalmente terminado e no momento o professor Flitwick começava a segunda etapa.

_-Bom, bom, meninos, o segundo assunto que iremos ver na aula de hoje é uma técnica que mesmo os trouxas costumam tentar dominar, embora poucos sejam aqueles que realmente consigam fazer isso, de fato. Os trouxas não sabem que estão tentando lidar com magia e que aquilo que eles meramente chamam de "Hipnose" é na verdade um feitiço poderoso. – _explicou o mestre. – _Alguém aqui poderia me dizer o que é a Hipnose?_

Hermione ergueu a mão, embora o que poderia ser visto era somente o braço da garota, já que sua mão continuava firmemente invisível.

_-Srta. Granger?_

_-A Hipnose é um estado de atenção focalizada e concentrada. O feitiço consiste em tirar sua atenção da experiência externa e direcioná-la internamente._

_-Muito bem, correto como sempre. Fique com mais dez pontos para a Grifinória por isso, Srta. Granger. – _falou o professor alegremente. – _Bem, como a Srta. Granger nos disse, então, uma pessoa em estado de hipnose está com a atenção focalizada ao seu interior sendo por isso capaz de obedecer aos comandos daquele que o enfeitiçou. Mas alguém saberia explicar por que mesmo sendo assim, a hipnose não é tão perigosa quanto a maldição Imperius?_

O braço sem mão de Hermione cortou o ar novamente.

_-Srta. Granger?_

_-Diferente do que ocorre na maldição Imperius, uma pessoa sob a ação do feitiço da hipnose jamais cometerá atos que de alguma forma afrontem sua moral, sua dignidade ou sua disposição pessoal._

_-Maravilhoso, Srta. Granger! – _guinchou Flitwick. – _Mais dez pontos para a Grifinória, por isso!_

Rony sorriu e puxou a manga das vestes de Hermione.

_-Só hoje você já nos conseguiu trinta pontos! – _sussurrou ele perto do ouvido da garota, a fazendo estremecer.

_-Qual seria a função desse feitiço, então, professor? – _perguntou Parvati. – _Se a pessoa só faz aquilo que deseja então qual o motivo de alguém hipnotizá-la para que ela faça isso?_

_-Muito boa a pergunta, Srta. Patil. – _disse o professor. – _Sim, a pessoa hipnotizada só faz aquilo que ela queira fazer, mas ela poderá fazer coisas que em seu estado normal ela não SAIBA fazer. – _explicou. – _Suponhamos que a Srta. tenha vontade de dar um salto mortal mas que em seu estado normal não consiga fazer isso. Se alguém hipnotizá-la e lhe ordenar que dê tal salto mortal a Srta. o fará sem nenhuma dificuldade._

_-UAU! – _exclamou Rony virando-se para Harry. – _Isso não é brilhante? Antes de uma partida de Quadribol você poderia simplesmente me hipnotizar e ordenar que eu seja o melhor goleiro e defenda todos os gols!_

_-Você não precisa disso, Rony. – _murmurou Hermione entrando na conversa. – _E além do mais, não é permitido usar Hipnose em exames e competições esportivas ou de qualquer espécie._

_-Ah... – _lamentou o ruivo. – _Qual é exatamente a graça disso, então? – _completou, fazendo Harry rir e Hermione girar os olhos.

_-Novamente vocês irão se dividir em pares para praticar. – _continuou o professor. – _Para o feitiço funcionar são INDISPENSÁVEIS três coisas: concentração, contato visual entre as duas pessoas e pronúncia correta das palavras "Mentum hipnosis". Se qualquer um desses três fatores não for rigorosamente obedecido o feitiço falhará indubitavelmente. Comecem._

Hermione virou-se já conformada e esperando encontrar Neville. Não se enganou: o menino do rosto redondo já caminhava devagar na direção de onde o trio estava sentado. Mas milagrosamente, ele não chamou pelo nome dela desta vez.

_-Harry?_

Harry se virou surpreso para encará-lo.

_-Anh?_

_-Você faria... er... você praticaria comigo o feitiço? – _perguntou Neville, nitidamente sem graça e evitando os olhos de Hermione, que de imediato percebeu que o garoto estava se sentindo culpado por tornar sua mão invisível.

_-Eu... bom... claro, Neville. – _disse Harry olhando de esguelha para Rony. – _O Rony pode ficar com a Hermione, não pode? – _completou ele, agora encarando totalmente o amigo.

Rony por algum motivo desconhecido pareceu corar, mas acenou fracamente com a cabeça, enquanto Harry saía para um lugar mais ao fundo da sala acompanhado por Neville.

_-Bom... – _começou o ruivo fitando a garota um tanto nervoso. – _Vamos lá, então?_

Hermione confirmou com um breve aceno. Por alguma razão ela também se sentia nervosa. Afinal, a última vez em que ela e Rony tinham trabalhado juntos só os dois numa aula de feitiços fôra há mais de cinco anos atrás e o resultado daquilo tinha sido um apelido de _Pesadelo _e várias horas ininterruptas de choro dentro de um banheiro.

_-Muito bem, Rony, - _falou ela tentando afastar todos aqueles pensamentos que lhe causavam nervosismo. – _o que você gostaria de fazer mas não se considera capaz em seu estado normal?_

"_Beijar você." – _foi o pensamento incoerente que deslizou na mente do garoto.

_-Be-quero dizer... não sei... – _falou ele, suas orelhas queimando.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-_Não sabe? Como não sabe, Rony? Apenas diga._

_-Por que você não me diz, ao invés?_

_-Eu? – _indagou ela, ligeiramente alarmada.

_-Sim, por que não? – _retrucou o menino. – _O que VOCÊ gostaria de fazer e não se acha capaz em seu estado normal, Mione?_

Teria sido fácil mentir que a resposta dela não era a mesma na qual o ruivo tinha pensado há meros instantes atrás, se o calor que subiu por seu corpo não tivesse tingido as bochechas da garota de púrpura.

_-Eu... eu não sei. – _disse ela fitando abaixo. – _Tente você me dizer, vamos!_

_-Hum... – _fez ele. – _Voar sem precisar de uma vassoura?_

Ela ergueu os olhos para encará-lo.

_-O feitiço só funciona para coisas que forem possíveis, Rony! Coisas que você não consiga mas que sejam possíveis para um ser humano! E voar sem vassoura decididamente NÃO é possível. A não ser que você tenha um avião, um carro voador ou algo assim..._

_-O que é um avião? – _perguntou ele, confuso.

_-Esqueça isso. Nós estamos perdendo nosso tempo. Vamos, pense em algo possível._

_-Bem... tenho outra opção, mas suponho que ela não seja possível, também._

_-Tente. Qual seria?_

_-Ser mais inteligente do que você. – _falou Rony com a voz fraca.

Hermione corou ainda mais e mordeu o lábio inferior.

_-Rony! – _exclamou ela olhando para baixo outra vez. – _Por que isso não seria possível?_

_-Por que não existe ninguém tão brilhante? – _disse o ruivo ainda mais baixinho.

"_Meu Merlim! Esse é mesmo o Rony me dizendo todas essas coisas?" - _pensou Hermione.

_-Não seja bobo. – _ela falou de volta quase num sussurro. – _Se é o que você quer, então será isso... Vamos começar?_

_-Sim. – _disse Rony com os olhos no teto.

_-Er... Rony? – _falou Hermione timidamente. – _Você precisa olhar para mim._

_-Que? – _espantou-se o garoto, arregalando os olhos azuis para ela.

_-É preciso contato visual, lembra?_

_-Ah, isso... Ah, claro, tudo bem._

Rony olhou fundo nos olhos de Hermione e estremeceu. Ele não poderia levar isso por muito tempo. Não poderia continuar olhando-a daquela forma, se afundando na imensidão daqueles olhos castanhos... Os olhos da garota eram da cor de chocolate e o ruivo se pegou pensando que talvez fosse por isso que ele era tão vidrado em chocolate, por causa dos olhos de Hermione... Ou seria por causa do chocolate que ele era tão vidrado nos olhos dela? Rony sentiu-se confuso e não mais capaz de manter um pensamento sensato. Não olhando dentro daquele olhar... Não com ela olhando de volta com a mesma intensidade... Seu coração bateu tão forte contra seu tórax que o menino pensou que chegava a doer, fazendo-o apertar com força sua mão fechada sobre algo que ele não se preocupou em saber o que era. Ele apenas não poderia quebrar o contato visual, não poderia estragar a _magia..._

Hermione sentiu o olhar de Rony cruzar com o dela e todo e qualquer pensamento racional fugiu de sua mente. Era como se um fio invisível estivesse ligando o coração dela no dele através do olhar. Ela viu seus próprios olhos castanhos refletidos no fundo dos olhos azuis cobalto de Rony e achou que eles se misturavam perfeitamente bem e que se um dia os dois tivessem um filho ele teria exatamente aquela mistura no olhar. Uma mistura do castanho no azul, da inteligência no humor, da responsabilidade na descontração. Uma mistura de _Hermione e Rony._ Tantas características misturadas formando uma comum que seria compartilhada por ambos. Da mesma forma que vários ingredientes distintos levam à formação de um único bolo, as qualidades e defeitos dela e dele se misturariam para formar uma única característica. Uma chamada _amor._

A garota tentou se chamar à realidade e se concentrar no feitiço que era suposto que ela estivesse praticando, mas nesse momento sentiu uma forte pressão em sua mão. Ela reconheceu aquela sensação e identificou aquele toque: Rony estava lhe apertando a mão com uma força incomum...

_-Ai! – _falou ela, finalmente quebrando o contato visual para olhar abaixo. Mas a única coisa que ela viu foi a mão de Rony. A dela estava invisível...

_-O que foi? – _perguntou ele confuso, ainda segurando a mão da garota.

_-É minha mão que você está apertando, Rony..._

O garoto também olhou para baixo e estudou sua própria mão sardenta por alguns momentos, em silêncio. Ele afrouxou o aperto e lentamente deslizou seus dedos para cima e para baixo nas costas da mão invisível de Hermione, que ofegou ligeiramente com o toque macio do garoto.

_-Isso é estranho. – _falou ele num sussurro, ainda acariciando a mão da menina.

_-O que? – _perguntou ela, sua voz falha.

_-Eu não posso VER sua mão..._

Hermione já tinha aberto a boca para falar que isso era culpa da magia errada de Neville quando Rony a desviou de seu objetivo ao completar:

_-...mas eu ainda posso SENTÍ-LA... – _ele falou ainda mais baixo, agora segurando a mão dela dentro da dele e escovando seu polegar levemente na pele da garota. Ela engoliu com força e impulsivamente apertou a mão dele de volta, que arregalou os olhos em surpresa antes de um canto de sua boca se curvar para cima num sorriso.

_-Como vão indo vocês dois? – _a voz de Flitwick soou nos ouvidos de ambos, fazendo-os quebrarem o contato.

_-Er... – _começou Rony.

_-E-estamos tentando, professor. – _disse Hermione muito vermelha.

_-Certo, Srta. Granger. – _concordou o mestre. – _Oh! E vejo que a mão da Srta. está começando a aparecer novamente!_

Rony e Hermione imediatamente olharam abaixo a tempo de ver a sombra pálida da mão da garota começando a se formar.

_-Sim. – _sorriu Hermione.

_-Bom, se precisarem de mim me chamem, meninos! – _disse o professor antes de se afastar.

À altura que o pequeno homem tomou distância, a mão de Hermione já tinha voltado a aparecer totalmente. A garota ergueu os olhos para Rony, meio encabulada.

_-Suponho que deveríamos continuar? – _falou ela.

_-O que? – _indagou o ruivo olhando esperançosamente para a mão de Hermione.

_-O feitiço, Rony._

_-Ah. – _disse ele sem conseguir manter um tom de desapontamento fora da voz.

_-O que mais seria? – _perguntou a garota sem encará-lo e propositalmente esbarrando as pontas de seus dedos nos dele.

_-Não sei... – _murmurou ele aceitando a sugestão e novamente cobrindo a mão dela com a dele.

A respiração de ambos estava rasa e se disputassem qual coração estava batendo mais depressa provavelmente daria empate. Os dedos de Rony corriam suavemente sobre as costas da mão da garota, enquanto seu polegar deslizava na palma, a fazendo arrepiar.

_-O que é isso? – _perguntou o ruivo numa voz baixa, acariciando uma mancha clara no pulso interno da menina.

Hermione respirou fundo para tentar encontrar sua voz. E seu _juízo._

_-É uma marca de nascimento. – _disse ela puxando sua mão da dele mas lamentando-se intimamente pela perca do contato morno de Rony.

_-Ah. – _foi só o que ele conseguiu falar mais uma vez, antes da vozinha aguda de Flitwick gritar anunciando que eles estavam dispensados e o sinal do fim da aula ser ouvido pelo castelo.

A cabeça de Hermione girou e a menina percebeu que pela primeira vez na vida ela não tinha sido capaz de se concentrar e realizar a tarefa de uma aula. Ela se concentrara em _outras coisas_. Realizara tarefas _diferentes_. Diferentes e mesmo que fosse difícil para ela assumir, muito _melhores_ do que tarefas de aula...

Rony, por sua vez, atirou a mochila aos ombros relutantemente. Ele percebeu que pela primeira vez na vida estava lamentando o fim de uma aula e sorriu. Mais uma vez ele não tinha conseguido fazer o que um professor pedira. Ele tinha conseguido fazer _muito mais_...

* * *

O almoço tinha passado muito silencioso naquele dia. Os sextanistas da Grifinória geralmente chegavam tarde ao Salão Principal em dias de segunda-feira devido à sua pesada carga horária e encontravam pouca gente ainda almoçando. Os professores já tinham sempre terminado suas refeições, também. O trio havia comido em silêncio quase total: Rony parecendo distante enquanto observava Hagrid e alguns outros mestres cuidando da decoração do Salão para o Natal; Hermione perdida em seus próprios pensamentos e Harry sem vontade de falar devido a uma forte dor de cabeça.

Assim, os três garotos deixaram o Salão. Harry e Rony fizeram seu caminho para a Torre Norte, rumo a mais uma entediante aula de Adivinhação e Hermione seguiu sozinha para sua aula de Aritmancia.

A sala de Sibila Trelawney estava quente e mal iluminada como o habitual. Os garotos acharam seus lugares sentindo-se meio zonzos devido ao forte cheiro de diferentes tipos de incensos, ervas e velas.

_-Como é que ela AGUENTA isso? – _disse Harry colocando a mão sobre o nariz. – _Todo esse cheiro! Isso faz minha cabeça doer ainda mais..._

Rony só respondeu depois de se recuperar do ataque de espirros no qual ele entrara desde que se sentaram ao lado de um incenso de aroma particularmente doce.

_-Sabe, - _disse o ruivo ainda fungando – _ela pode até ter um terceiro olho, o tal olho interior e tudo aquilo, mas DEFINITIVAMENTE ela não tem nariz..._

Os dois meninos explodiram em risadas e ficaram durante alguns minutos fazendo piadas sobre a professora e a aula até que ela chegasse.

* * *

Hermione estava aproveitando sua aula preferida mais do que nunca. Ela adorava Aritmancia e todos aqueles cálculos que o assunto envolvia. Era algo prático, exato e objetivo, por isso lhe dava tanta segurança. Se sentindo totalmente relaxada, ela encostou-se na parede e continuou ouvindo a Professora Vector falar. Ela se prendia a cada palavra, com uma sensação confortável e aquecida que a sala lhe passava. Mas aos poucos a voz da professora foi se tornando distante e mais fraca, mais difícil de distinguir... Suas pálpebras foram se tornando cada vez mais pesadas...

_Hermione agora estava sentada sozinha em uma mesinha na biblioteca, envolta em livros e pergaminhos. Ela se sentia feliz e empolgada com alguma coisa, provavelmente com o livro de Aritmancia que estava aberto em frente aos seus olhos. A biblioteca estava mergulhada em silêncio e tudo estava calmo. Até que o som de alguns passos ecoou pelo aposento, se tornando cada vez mais próximo..._

_-"O diretor quer ver você agora." – ofegou um menininho baixo e gordo assim que a avistou._

_Hermione ergueu-se rapidamente e juntou seus materiais, sentindo-se ligeiramente surpresa. Ela caminhou até a gárgula de pedra e disse uma senha, fazendo a estátua girar e revelar uma escada em espiral. Foi questão de segundos e a garota já batia à porta e encontrava um Dumbledore muitos anos mais jovem e com seus olhos azuis atrás dos óculos de meia lua com um brilho triste._

_-"O Sr. desejava me ver, professor?" – perguntou Hermione e mais uma vez ela notou que a voz que saiu de sua garganta não era a dela: novamente era fina e infantil._

_-"Sente-se, Srta. Taylor."_

_Hermione sentou-se, agora ligeiramente alarmada pela seriedade contida nas palavras do diretor._

_-"O que eu tenho para lhe falar não é fácil..." – começou ele. – "Mas nem sempre os caminhos fáceis são os corretos, então é preciso que a Srta. saiba..."_

_-"Sim, professor?" – falou a vozinha estranha vinda dela mesma._

_-"Seu pai, Srta. Taylor... Ele está morto."_

_Uma dor aguda atingiu o peito de Hermione e ela sentiu seus olhos tornarem-se imediatamente molhados. Não era verdade. Não poderia ser... As lágrimas picaram os cantos dos seus olhos e começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto, primeiro fracamente, depois de modo torrencial. Ela levou suas mãos à face e deixou sua cabeça cair sobre a escrivaninha do diretor, seus cabelos lisos caindo-lhe nos olhos e grudando em seu rosto molhado. Sentiu uma mão de Dumbledore apertando-lhe o ombro de modo consolador mas a dor em seu peito só aumentava... Ela iria explodir de tristeza, ela iria morrer com essa dor..._

Hermione abriu os olhos, ofegante. Seu rosto ainda estava molhado com suor e lágrimas, mas o escritório de Dumbledore havia desaparecido. Ela estava de volta à sala de Aritmancia. Devagar ela ergueu uma mão e tocou seu cabelo: estava cheio e cacheado novamente. Enxugando o rosto e tentando fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal, ela suspirou. Havia sido um pesadelo. Apenas mais um pesadelo.

* * *

Harry correu a mão pelos cabelos e encarou o relógio de pulso uma vez mais. Agora finalmente faltavam menos de cinco minutos para o fim daquela aula terrível e o garoto desejou saber se esse tempo ainda seria suficiente para a velha professora prever a morte dele pela décima vez no dia. Esperando com toda força que não, o menino olhou para Rony. O ruivo dormia a sono solto sobre seus búzios, o assunto da aula daquela tarde. Sua boca estava entreaberta e algumas pedrinhas dos búzios estavam pressionadas contra sua bochecha, onde Harry soube que estariam marcas profundas quando o amigo acordasse. Sorrindo consigo mesmo ao pensamento, Harry se virou para verificar onde estava Trelawney e foi com um susto que ele a encontrou justamente atrás dele. O garoto cutucou Rony nas costelas e acenou discretamente na direção da professora.

_-O que? – _sussurrou Rony ainda meio sonolento.

_-Ela está bem atrás de nós. – _murmurou Harry sem deixar sair som algum, apenas mexendo seus lábios.

Com um relance discreto às suas costas, Harry percebeu que a professora tinha o olhar parado e não piscava, parecendo estranhamente congelada.

_-Há algo errado com ela. – _disse ele a Rony.

_-Desde que ela nasceu, se você me perguntar. – _falou o ruivo rindo.

_-Estou falando sério! – _repreendeu Harry. – _Olhe!_

Rony olhou à professora e percebeu sobre o que o amigo falava, pois a mulher se encontrava na mesma posição e seus grandes olhos estavam girando desgovernadamente em suas órbitas.

O sinal tocou e os alunos começaram a deixar a abafada sala pelo pequeno alçapão, mas Harry segurou o braço de Rony assim que o ruivo fez menção de se mover.

_-Espera! – _disse ele. – _Não podemos deixá-la assim!_

Rony reprimiu uma careta e afirmou com a cabeça.

Assim que a sala se esvaziou completamente e só ficaram os três no aposento, Harry aproximou-se cautelosamente da professora e perguntou:

_-Professora Trelawney, a Sra. está bem?_

Ela não deu sinal algum que tinha ouvido e seus olhos somente continuaram girando...

_-Professora? – _tentou ele novamente.

Nada.

_-Sacode ela. – _disse Rony, mas vendo o olhar de Harry, o ruivo continuou, olhando receoso para o rosto desfigurado da professora – _Harry, acho que nós deveríamos ir e buscar ajuda._

_-Certo. – _Harry concordou e ambos os meninos se viraram na direção do alçapão. Foi então que uma voz grave e sinistramente aumentada como a de um berrador ecoou pela pequena sala e com um arrepio pelo corpo os garotos notaram que o som estava vindo da boca frouxa da professora Trelawney.

_-O mal está chegando... Ele está próximo e próximo e próximo... Sentimentos opostos culminando num ato de suprema maldade!..._

Harry olhou para Rony, que tinha a boca aberta e estava extremamente pálido. Sua própria expressão não deveria estar diferente, mas ele voltou-se para Trelawney para ouví-la continuar:

_-Amor e ódio se cruzarão... Confundirão um tal coração... Sangue será derramado... Um feitiço maligno executado... Esse tempo logo virá... Vida inocente sucumbirá... terminará... MORRERÁ!_

E com um destaque à última palavra, a velha mulher girou sobre o próprio corpo e com um baque surdo caiu de costas sobre o chão. Harry correu na direção dela, mas Rony parecia congelado de terror. Todo o sangue parecia ter esvaído do corpo de ambos os meninos, que estavam tão pálidos e brancos quanto algodão.

_-Ela está respirando, acho que apenas desmaiou. – _falou Harry respirando pesadamente.

_-Vamos sair daqui. – _ofegou Rony. – _Buscar ajuda._

_-Você busca ajuda. Traga a Madame Pomfrey._

_-E você? – _resmungou o ruivo, seus olhos arregalados.

_-Estou indo ver Dumbledore. Isto não está mais nas nossas mãos._

E com um último olhar um para o outro, os garotos desceram o alçapão e seguiram diferentes direções.

* * *

**Bom, para quem chegou até aqui parabéns por ter conseguido ler um capítulo tão grande e enfadonho... Perdão por isso, pessoal! Mas esse capítulo está cheio de pistas para o futuro da fic, por isso saiu desse tamanho.**

**O que tenho a esclarecer sobre o capítulo: A origem do nome da Hermione NÃO foi inventada por mim, eu retirei isso do livro _"Almanaque de Harry Potter e outros bruxos"_. O nome dela vem sim de uma rainha da Sicília, personagem de Shakespeare, da peça "O Conto de Inverno" (_The Winter's Tale_).**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Em primeiro lugar: Fiquei TÃO feliz que tanta gente tenha comentado o capítulo! É isso mesmo, pessoal, continuem, não dói nada comentar, é rapidinho e isso me incentiva TANTO a continuar!...**

**Humildemente Ju: **Ah, Ju, fico muito feliz que você tenha comentado aqui, comentários é sempre bom... Pode comentar aqui, na Floreios e em todos os lugares que eu vou AMAR! Que bom que a fic está conquistando você, mas como você diz, vai sim ter seus momentos sombrios... E pode deixar que vou continuar acostumando vocês mal e postando rápido! Espero sua opinião sobre o 17... Beijinhos!

**Thaty:** Bom, aqui está o capítulo 17, espero que tenha agradado também... Muito obrigada pelos comentários, ok? Beijinhos e continue acompanhando!

**Kikinhaaa:** Muitíssimo obrigada pelo comentário e pelos elogios! Se você gosta de capítulos grandes então gostou desse enorme, não é? Espero ver seus comentários aqui mais vezes, beijinhos!

**Carolina Rezende:** Fico feliz que meu estilo de escrita esteja agradando, Carolina. Sem palavras para dizer o quanto fico feliz e agradecida por você estar acompanhando e por ter resolvido comentar. Pode deixar que vou tentar continuar atualizando bem rápido. Espero que continue acompanhando e comente sempre. Beijos!

**Cíntia Weasley: **Que bom que você esteja gostando! Foi muito divertido escrever a briga do Rony com a Gina e fico contente que ela tenha agradado quem leu... Eu AMO esse shipper e amo escrever, então pode ter certeza que farei mais que o possível para continuar atualizando rápido... Comente mais vezes, ok? Grande beijo e muito obrigada!

**Thais: **Oi! Adorei conversar com você no MSN, viu? E a nota, finalmente saiu? Eu continuo de greve... Então, o que achou desse capítulo? Espero que tenha gostado... Beijinho e obrigada mais uma vez!

**Ana Luh: **MILHÕES DE OBRIGADAS! Esse foi o maior elogio que você poderia ter me dado (estilo da JK? Quem me dera..rs...) E pode ser mandona assim, não tem importância, eu adoro os pedidos de atualização... Bom, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e torço para ver seus comentários aqui sempre, ok? Beijos!

**Thiti Potter: **Olá! Nossa, que bom ver o comentário de uma pessoa que sempre acompanhou e agora resolveu opinar! Muito obrigada mesmo! Sim, eu também amo R/H, amo, amo... E espero sim ver seus comentários em todos os capítulo daqui para frente... O que achou desse? Muito obrigada novamente... beijinhos!

**Maira Daroz: **Obrigada!... A Gina é terrível mesmo, também, uma Weasley não poderia ser diferente, não é? Muito obrigada pelos comentários, Maira, eles me deixam muito feliz! Continue acompanhando... Beijinhos!

**Rema: **Outro capítulo longo... Espero que tenha gostado! Pode deixar que vou continuar bem rapidinho... Grande beijo e MUITO obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Miss Sadmad: **Obrigada pelo elogio... Sim, você me deixou tão curiosa que fui lá no ED atrás de mais capítulos... Estou TÃO ansiosa pelo próximo, não demora, ok? E continue acompanhando minha fic, seus comentários me alegram muito! Beijinhos!

**Bom, gente, então é isso... Espero mais comentários, vamos lá, como eu já disse é tão rapidinho e de uma importância magnífica para mim!... Obrigada a todos que acompanham, beijos nos corações de cada um! Até a próxima...**


	18. LufaLufa: Verdade ou Desafio

**Olá! Não me matem por favor, eu não sei o que houve comigo, mas esses capítulos estão saindo cada vez maiores e maiores... E eu simplesmente não consigo cortar nada! Esse aqui realmente está MUITO grande... Espero que consigam ler... Beijos e não deixem de ler as considerações e agradecimentos no final. **

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII **

**Lufa-Lufa: Verdade ou Desafio**

_-Então ela realmente não se lembra de nada outra vez?_ – perguntou Harry baixinho a Rony.

_-Não. – _respondeu Rony no mesmo tom baixo. – _Ela simplesmente acordou e disse que sua cabeça estava doendo e então Madame Pomfrey lhe deu uma poção dizendo que não era nada de mais, apenas um mal estar passageiro._

_-Ela estava em transe. Exatamente como da outra vez..._

_-O que Dumbledore acha de tudo isso?_

_-Ele pareceu realmente preocupado. As profecias da Trelawney não costumam falhar quando ela as faz nesse estado, não é mesmo?_

_-M-mas... – _gaguejou Rony – _Ela disse que alguém iria..._

_-Morrer. – _completou Harry num sussurro. – _Sim, ela disse._

_-Você não acha que... que... é alguém... de nós, eu quero dizer... do nosso lado?_

_-Vida inocente. – _disse Harry balançando a cabeça. – _Essas foram as palavras dela: Vida inocente. Não pode ser alguém do lado das Trevas, pode?_

O ruivo engoliu em seco e esfregou com força uma mão sobre a outra, olhando para baixo.

_-Dumbledore não fará algo a respeito? – _ele murmurou.

_-Disse que irá investigar. – _bufou Harry meio exasperado. -_ Que o melhor que eu tenho a fazer por enquanto é não pensar nessa história e me manter dentro das normas de segurança._

_-Bem, - _falou o ruivo encolhendo os ombros – _se é o que Dumbledore diz..._

_-Você não pode estar falando sério. – _Harry olhou incrédulo para o amigo. – _Você não pode realmente pensar que nós devemos esquecer essa história._

_-Eu não disse isso. – _defendeu-se Rony. – _Só estou dizendo que por enquanto não há exatamente nada que possamos fazer, há?_

Harry pareceu irritado, mas grunhiu de volta: _-Suponho que não._

Os meninos permaneceram em silêncio durante algum tempo, apenas fitando o fogo da lareira da sala comunal e pensando nas arrepiantes palavras da professora.

_-Mas ONDE está a Hermione, afinal? – _Rony falou de repente, sobressaltando Harry.

_-Eu já disse pelo menos umas três vezes que não sei. – _o menino retrucou. – _Provavelmente na biblioteca..._

_-Mas o que ela iria fazer na biblioteca todo esse tempo? Já fazem quase cinqüenta minutos que as aulas terminaram..._

_-Pouco tempo para os padrões da Hermione._

_-É, mas- – _começou o ruivo, mas Harry o interrompeu:

_-Tem um jeito de confirmarmos. – _disse o garoto enquanto colocava sua mochila sobre o colo e procurava por algo em seu interior. – _Aqui, o C.L.I... – _completou puxando o cartão prateado e lançando isso para Rony.

Rony pegou o cartão e analisou cuidadosamente.

_-Vamos ver... no bonequinho azul de Hermione Granger... "Outro lugar em Hogwarts"! Ela não está na biblioteca, então! – _exclamou.

Harry apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

_-E no bonequinho vermelho... – _Rony continuou falando, virando o cartão – _"Triste" e "Preocupada". – _murmurou, surpreso.

_-Triste e Preocupada?_

_-É! – _falou o ruivo se levantando da poltrona em que estava sentado. – _Será que ela sabe o que aconteceu?_

_-Como poderia? Nós dois éramos os únicos na sala além da Trelawney. E se ela soubesse ela teria vindo correndo a nossa procura, não?_

_-Teria. – _disse Rony lentamente. – _Bom, ela não pode estar no Salão Principal, nem na biblioteca... ela colocou "dormitório" aqui?_

_-Não me lembro... – _falou Harry pensativo – _Ei! Mas tem um jeito de saber exatamente onde ela está!_

_-É claro! – _exclamou Rony, entendendo. - _Com uma ajudinha dos Marotos!_

_-Está no meu malão, vamos!_

Os garotos correram os degraus acima para o dormitório e poucos instantes depois Harry já puxava um pergaminho aparentemente em branco do meio de suas coisas.

_-Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom. – _disse ele, dando um toquinho com a varinha sobre o pergaminho. Instantaneamente um mapa de toda a escola começou a se formar e centenas de pontinhos pretos se movimentavam sobre ele. _- Me ajude a procurá-la._

Rony se ajoelhou no chão ao lado de Harry e ambos esquadrinhavam o mapa com os olhos atrás de um pontinho intitulado "Hermione Granger".

_-Aqui! – _disse Rony apontando um determinado lugar no pergaminho. – _Ela está numa sala no segundo andar e está com-_

_-Rebecca Brinks. – _suspirou Harry, cortando o amigo. – _Na sala dela, por sinal._

* * *

Hermione mal esperou o final da aula de Aritmancia para se apressar fora daquela sala. Desde que tinha acordado de mais outro daqueles pesadelos, a garota não conseguira mais dedicar nem o mínimo de concentração ou atenção às palavras da professora Vector. Ela já não chorava, mas estava desestabilizada e ainda ligeiramente ofegante. Então, assim que o sinal anunciou o fim das aulas do dia, Hermione guardou suas coisas de qualquer jeito em sua mochila e saiu desabalada pelos corredores. Seu primeiro impulso foi o de voltar à Torre da Grifinória, subir para seu dormitório e se esconder no fundo de sua cama de dossel. Mas sua mente estava bastante hiperativa e trabalhando muito furiosamente para que ela conseguisse dormir. E apenas o mero pensamento de adormecer e se deparar com outro pesadelo a fazia se sentir doente. Sem perceber onde seus pés estavam a guiando, Hermione continuou caminhando e só se deu conta de onde estava quando já se encontrava parada em frente à porta simples da sala da Professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ela e Rebecca Brinks vinham se pondo cada dia mais próximas e a garota se sentia extremamente bem na companhia da mulher. A professora Brinks estranhamente possuía um certo dom para acalmá-la. Assim, suspirando fundo, Hermione bateu à porta. 

_-Hermione! – _exclamou Rebecca com um grande sorriso ao vê-la. – _Eu não esperava por você hoje... Entre, querida._

A menina aceitou o convite e em silêncio entrou e sentou-se na cadeira de sempre.

_-Algum problema, Hermione? – _perguntou a professora observando atentamente a expressão da garota e sentando-se de frente a ela do outro lado da escrivaninha. – _Você parece... preocupada._

_-Eu... Professora Brinks, existe uma razão lógica que explique uma pessoa ter pesadelos freqüentemente? – _indagou Hermione erguendo os olhos aflitos para a mulher.

Rebecca pareceu ligeiramente surpresa e estudou a garota por um momento antes de voltar a falar.

_-Existem várias razões, na verdade. – _começou ela. – _Traumas, preocupação excessiva a respeito de algum fato, ansiedade..._

Hermione balançou a cabeça, inconformada.

_-Eu não entendo... – _murmurou ela.

_-Você anda tendo problema com pesadelos, Hermione?_

_-Sim... – _falou a garota mordendo o lábio.

_-Você gostaria de falar sobre isso?_

_-Não sei... – _Hermione disse, confusa. – _Professora Brinks, o que ocorre é que eles não parecem simples pesadelos... parecem mais do que isso... parecem, de fato... reais._

_-Você sempre teve esse tipo de problema?_

_-Não... começou no último verão._

_-E esses pesadelos normalmente giram em torno do mesmo assunto?_

_-Quase sempre. – _falou a garota. – _No início eu sonhava com fatos normais, cotidianos e com as pessoas do meu convívio, o único fator ruim e estranho era que eu me sentia... meio que observada... como se uma presença maligna estivesse comigo... era horrível. – _ela colocou as mãos no rosto, aflita. – _Mas agora esses pesadelos se foram, ou pelo menos tornaram-se mais raros... Com o fim do verão e o regresso à Hogwarts eu comecei a sonhar coisas diferentes._

_-E do que se trata os pesadelos atuais, querida? – _sussurrou Rebecca.

_-Bem... De fato são ainda mais estranhos e assustadores. – _respondeu Hermione. – _Agora em meus sonhos... eu não me vejo como eu mesma. É confuso..._

Rebecca pareceu muito interessada.

_-Explique melhor, Hermione._

A menina tomou uma respiração profunda antes de continuar:

_-Nesses sonhos eu me vejo como outra pessoa. São os MEUS sentimentos e sou EU quem vive as situações... Mas não é a MINHA vida, não é o MEU corpo..._

_-Continue. – _disse a professora num tom quase temeroso. – _Você se vê... como alguém CONHECIDO?_

_-Não. – _falou ela com simplicidade. – _Eu me vejo como uma garotinha._

A professora Brinks arregalou seus olhos profundos e sua face tornou-se ligeiramente mais pálida.

_-U-uma... garotinha? – _disse a mulher com a voz gaguejante.

_-Sim... E apenas o fato de me ver como outra pessoa já é bastante assustador, mas as situações em que eu me encontro durante esses sonhos só faz as coisas ainda piores..._

_-E que situações são essas, Hermione?_

_-Bem, todas elas giram em torno da morte de meu pai. Já cheguei a ver seu funeral, seu corpo sem vida... Mas não era o MEU pai, era o pai da garotinha que eu era no momento... ah, desculpe professora, não estou conseguindo fazer sentido, mas isso é tão confuso!_

Hermione ergueu um pouco a cabeça e arriscou um relance à professora, mas se assustou com o que viu: Rebecca estava extremamente trêmula e seus lábios tornaram-se uma sombra funda de roxo.

_-Professora Brinks? – _disse a garota se levantando e caminhando até estar ao lado da mulher. – _A Sra. está bem? Eu disse algo errado?_

_-Não, querida... apenas um mal-estar repentino... – _murmurou ela em resposta, agarrando as duas mãos de Hermione nas suas. – _Me conte mais, vamos._

_-Hum... – _fez a menina meio desconcertada, sem saber o que dizer.

_-Quando foi o último pesadelo? – _sussurrou Rebecca, ainda segurando as mãos da garota.

Hermione hesitou por um instante. Seria prudente contar à uma professora que ela tinha dormido no meio de uma aula a ponto de chegar a sonhar? Olhando nos olhos brilhantes e misteriosos da mulher, ela sentiu-se confiante e acabou se decidindo por um sim.

_-Hoje. Agora a pouco, na verdade. – _ela disse um tanto encabulada.

_-Durante uma aula? – _perguntou Rebecca.

Hermione sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem antes de afirmar com a cabeça.

_-Sim. – _disse ela. _- Eu... bem... acho que me distraí durante a aula de Aritmancia e acabei... adormecendo. – _completou num fio de voz. - _Eu sei que foi uma grande falha da minha parte, professora, eu sinto-_

_-Aritmancia? – _perguntou Rebecca a interrompendo, sua face voltando a empalidecer.

_-Sim, mas eu estava prestando atenção, eu juro, não sei o que me levou a-_

_-Está tudo bem, Hermione. – _cortou Rebecca uma vez mais. – _Apenas me conte sobre esse último pesadelo._

_-Hum... Certo. – _concordou Hermione, levemente surpresa pelo interesse da Professora Brinks no assunto. – Bem, n_ovamente eu era a garotinha. Mas agora eu estava aqui em Hogwarts, na biblioteca. Então um garoto me encontrou e disse que o diretor queria me ver. Assim eu fiz e segui para o escritório de Dumbledore, que não se parecia como agora, também. Ele estava anos mais jovem... – _ela parou e observou: Rebecca parecia se pendurar em cada palavra que Hermione dizia, totalmente concentrada. _– Foi aí que tudo ficou horrível outra vez... – _continuou a garota após um suspiro. – _Dumbledore me disse que... que meu pai estava morto._

_-E então? – _Rebecca indagou, seus olhos brilhando.

_-Foi só. – _respondeu Hermione. – _Quer dizer, eu me senti horrível e chorei... Então acordei e estava na sala de Aritmancia e era eu mesma de novo._

_-Certo... – _a mulher falou lentamente, apertando de leve as mãos de Hermione.

_-Ah sim, - _lembrou a garota – _E Dumbledore me chamou de Srta. Taylor. Esse era o nome da garotinha. Esse era o MEU nome._

A professora Brinks soltou as mãos de Hermione bruscamente e arregalou ainda mais os olhos. Ela pareceu sem expressão durante alguns segundos fendidos e só então deixou suas costas baterem com força no encosto de sua cadeira. Hermione achou que a mulher iria desmaiar e relutantemente tocou-lhe no ombro.

_-Professora? – _perguntou ela tentativamente.

Rebecca estava mais pálida e mais assustada do que a garota poderia se lembrar de ter visto alguma vez. Seus lábios estavam roxos como se ela estivesse com muito frio e apertados numa linha fina que lembrava irresistivelmente a Professora McGonagall. Ela ergueu-se da cadeira num salto e se virou de costas para Hermione.

_-Professora? – _repetiu a menina debilmente. – _O que houve?_

A mestra continuava de costas, mas Hermione não poderia ver sua expressão nem mesmo se ela se virasse, pois a mulher tinha ambas as mãos sobre a face. Assustada e sem saber como agir, a garota apenas se manteve de pé no mesmo lugar, encarando a figura alta e magra de Rebecca.

_-Venha até aqui! – _a professora falou repentinamente numa voz aguda, sobressaltando Hermione. A menina fez menção de se mover na direção de Rebecca, mas antes que pudesse sair do lugar, a mulher já estava em sua frente e tinha agarrado sua mão esquerda com as duas dela. Ela acariciou a palma e o pulso de Hermione, fitando abaixo com os olhos tão abertos quanto humanamente possível, e então, bruscamente, a soltou e se virou de costas uma vez mais.

_-Professora Rebecca, o que está havendo? – _indagou Hermione, sua expressão num misto de receio e confusão.

_-Hermione, eu... – _começou ela – _É apenas essa história de pesadelos. Eu também já tive esse tipo de problema, isso é tudo. – _completou, insegura.

_-Me perdoe por importuná-la com isso, então, professora. – _disse Hermione olhando estranhamente à mulher.

_-Não, não... Está tudo bem. – _Rebecca falou numa miserável tentativa de um sorriso.

_-Você está certa quanto a isso, professora? – _perguntou a garota timidamente._ – Não tem nada... a mais?_

_-Apenas entenda... Não há nada estranho. Não há nada errado. Você há de compreender minhas razões: eu perdi toda minha família. Fatos relacionados à morte me perturbam. Eu sofri por um longo tempo com pesadelos..._

_-A Sra. conheceu alguém com o nome "Taylor", professora? – _disse Hermione ainda encarando a mulher com toda sua parcela de atenção.

_-Não. – _Rebecca falou depois de longos instantes. – _Não conheci._

_-Então por que-?_

_-Hermione. – _cortou a professora. – _Já é o bastante. _

_-Me desculpe. – _murmurou a garota abaixando a cabeça.

_-Ouça. – _disse Rebecca notando a expressão da garota. - _Eu já lhe disse o quanto você me lembra minha filha Kim. Ela também sofreu com a morte do pai. Ela também teve pesadelos com isso... Você não acha que é o suficiente para essa história me fazer recordar a minha própria e desestabilizar minhas emoções?_

Hermione acenou com a cabeça sentindo-se desconfortável e ligeiramente culpada e envergonhada. Eram os problemas DELA. Os pesadelos DELA. Ela não tinha que ficar levando-os a ninguém, de qualquer maneira. Muito menos à professora Rebecca. A mulher já teve uma carga de problemas que bastasse por toda uma vida e não precisava de mais alguns. E pesadelos não eram algo lógico ou real, de fato. A menina poderia muito bem lidar com isso sozinha, sem ter necessidade de compartilhar. E é exatamente o que ela faria dali para frente. Lidaria com isso. Sozinha.

* * *

Foi com um forte pesar em seu peito que Hermione puxou a porta atrás de si e deixou a sala da Professora Brinks. Mas o sentimento logo foi substituído por uma grande surpresa, pois a garota encontrou Rony e Harry parados no corredor um pouco adiante à sala, ambos com expressões preocupadas. 

_-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – _perguntou ela olhando de um garoto para o outro.

_-Hermione! – _exclamou Rony, parecendo aliviado em vê-la. – _Até que enfim!_

_-Está tudo bem? – _indagou Harry a encarando.

_-Claro que está... por que não deveria?_

_-Você estava triste e preocupada. – _disse Rony.

_-E o pior: estava com a Brinks. – _completou Harry.

_-O quê? – _falou Hermione, confusa. – _Do que é que vocês estão falando?_

_-O C.L.I. nos informou que você estava triste e preocupada. E o Mapa do Maroto nos mostrou que você estava aqui. – _disse Harry. – _O que a Brinks fez para lhe deixar triste e preocupada?_

_-Não, não Harry. – _suspirou a garota. – _Não com isso, de novo. Ela não fez NADA._

_-O que aconteceu, então? – _perguntou Rony.

_-Nada._

Os dois meninos olharam para ela com expressões céticas e desconfiadas.

_-Certo. – _disse Hermione. – _Apenas tive alguns problemas com a Aritmancia, nada mais._

_-Aritmancia? – _falou o ruivo erguendo uma sobrancelha. - _Não sabia que a Professora Brinks tinha trocado de posto agora._

Hermione bufou, exasperada.

_-Não comece com seus sarcasmos, Rony._

_-Mas ele tem razão. – _disse Harry. – _Se seus problemas foram com Aritmancia por que não resolvê-los com a professora Vector?_

_-Ah, deixem de interrogatório! – _Hermione falou, irritada. – _Não eram dúvidas sobre a matéria, eu apenas queria alguém para conversar um pouco._

_-Eu acho que antigamente NÓS fazíamos esse papel, não, Harry? – _disse Rony ao amigo, também começando a se irritar.

_-Por favor, Rony. Eu já lhe disse que não começasse..._

_-Certo, Hermione. – _falou Harry. -_ A vida é sua e você conversa com quem quiser. Mas depois não diga que eu não avisei. Você está se metendo com quem não deveria..._

_-Nós temos opiniões distintas do que é certo e errado. – _disse a menina encarando os olhos verdes do amigo. – _Mas eu não quero brigar com você._

_-Nem eu. – _respondeu Harry firmemente. – _Mas quem sabe eu consiga abrir seus olhos depois do que nós temos para lhe contar._

Rony acenou com a cabeça em concordância e Hermione arregalou os olhos para os amigos. Assim, juntos, o trio seguiu de volta à Torre da Grifinória, enquanto ambos os garotos detalhavam à Hermione o episódio ocorrido com a professora de Adivinhação.

* * *

Hermione puxou fechadas as cortinas de sua cama com uma força desnecessária. Há semanas sua cabeça latejava, parecendo demasiada pequena para tantos pensamentos. E as risadinhas fúteis de suas companheiras de quarto não ajudavam em nada no fato. Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo no mundo. Não entendia o por que de tanta confusão, mistério, maldade... Mas ela principalmente não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ela própria. Todos esses pesadelos, sentimentos, dúvidas... Aquela garotinha... a reação estranha da Professora Brinks... a nova profecia da Trelawney... a mão do Rony segurando a sua... a implicância do Harry com a Rebecca... os dedos de Rony acariciando sua mão... as palavras do Dumbledore... os olhos do Rony misturados com os dela... o nome "Taylor"... Rony a abraçando para protegê-la do frio... 

Um calor úmido subiu aos olhos da garota e poucos instantes depois ele foi convertido em lágrimas. Lágrimas grossas e peroladas que acariciavam o rosto da garota e morriam nos cantos de sua boca. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil? Por que tão confuso? Hermione gostava das coisas lógicas, exatas. Palavras essas que pareciam estar muito longe do rumo que sua vida estava tomando. Antigamente as coisas eram mais fáceis, mais simples, mais _lógicas_. Mas agora... tudo parecia ter sido embaralhado. Como se uma grande mão tivesse vindo e desordenado de propósito todas as peças do perfeitamente montado quebra-cabeça de sua vida. E algumas dessas peças fundamentais tinham se perdido. E Hermione sabia que tinha que procurar por elas, colocá-las de volta no lugar, montar de novo seu quebra-cabeça... Tudo se é perfeito quando se é uma criança. Todas as peças estão no lugar. Mas a mão da adolescência inevitavelmente vem para desordenar as coisas. E a tarefa de montar tudo novamente começa agora. Afinal, os bruxos também crescem. E chegara a hora de Hermione crescer.

Parvati e Lilá ainda falavam animadamente. Algo sobre cabelos, a festa de hoje a noite, garotos e vestidos... A mão da adolescência também tinha bagunçado os quebra-cabeças das meninas, isso era óbvio. Mas era óbvio também que elas não se preocupavam nem um pouco em juntar suas peças. Talvez elas demorassem um pouco mais para decidirem a crescer...

Aos poucos as conversas altas e as risadinhas das garotas foram sumindo, ficando distantes... Hermione se sentiu cansada. Dormir talvez fosse o melhor agora. Ela poderia tentar crescer mais tarde.

_-O que vocês acham que vai ser o jogo da Lufa-Lufa? – _perguntou Neville aos outros meninos, enquanto todos estavam mais uma vez no dormitório masculino se arrumando para a festa.

_-Ana Abbott disse à Hermione que é um jogo trouxa. – _esclareceu Rony, tentando a todo custo desamassar suas vestes a rigor que jaziam sobre a cama.

_-Vai ser mais fácil para os filhos de trouxas então... – _disse Simas, já arrumado e usando uma espécie de creme para aplainar os cabelos.

_-Pelo menos eles não devem trapacear. – _opinou Dino, terminando de ajeitar sua gravata borboleta.

_-Ainda assim. – _suspirou Harry analisando tristemente um buraco na manga de suas vestes a rigor. – _Essas festas não me agradam em nada._

_-Eu já apresentei meu ponto de vista à vocês. – _riu Simas.

_-Mas parece que sua teoria não tem lá muito sentido pelo que vi na última festa... – _espetou Rony.

_-O que você quer dizer?_

_-Ora, não é obvio? – _disse o ruivo encolhendo os ombros. –_ A coisa MENOS INOCENTE que vi você conseguir foi um belo machucado no nariz e decididamente isso não teve nada a ver com garotas..._

Os garotos deram risadas, fazendo Simas fechar a cara.

_-Você não é um que possa falar muito, Rony. – _retrucou ele.

_-Será que não? – _disse Dino com um sorriso maroto. – _Eu bem vi ele descendo do palco segurando a Hermione._

As orelhas do ruivo tornaram-se imediatamente vermelhas e ele parou de se movimentar, suas vestes a meio caminho de sua cabeça.

_-Isso não teve graça. – _murmurou ele. – _Hermione é minha AMIGA. Eu nunca teria esse... esse TIPO de pensamento sobre ela... Eu estava apenas a ajudando._

_-Pois eu continuo com minha teoria. – _falou Simas voltando a sorrir de modo malicioso. – _Coisas inocentes levando a outras MENOS inocentes. Eu decididamente teria aproveitado, Rony. Hermione está bastante jeitosinha esse ano..._

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Harry apenas teve tempo de pensar em se virar para olhar a expressão do amigo quando o que viu foi Simas ser erguido do chão pelo colarinho de suas vestes.

_-NUNCA. MAIS. FALE. DE. HERMIONE. ASSIM. – _Rony falou pausadamente com os dentes cerrados, suas mãos sardentas trêmulas de fúria.

_-EI! – _gritou um Simas assustado, tentando se desvencilhar. – _Você está maluco, Rony?_

_-Você me entendeu? – _Rony continuou falando, ainda segurando o menino pelo colarinho.

_-Larga ele, Rony. – _falou Dino enquanto puxava o ruivo.

_-Assim que ele me responder. – _disse ele a Dino mas sem soltar Simas. – _Você me ENTENDEU?_

_-Entendi! – _berrou Simas, exasperado. – _Dá para me largar agora?_

Rony soltou o garoto com rispidez, respirando pesadamente.

_-Nunca mais desrespeite Hermione na minha frente, Simas. – _falou ele com a voz falha de raiva.

_-Você só pode estar louco, Rony! – _gritou Simas, endireitando suas vestes. – _Eu não desrespeitei ninguém. Só falei a verdade._

_-Cale a boca! – _berrou o ruivo agarrando sua varinha. – _Você não ouse tentar testar essa sua teoria idiota com ela, Simas!_

_-Ela é uma garota, Rony. – _disse Simas também pegando sua varinha. – _E eu testo minha teoria com quem eu bem entender._

_-Muito bem, CHEGA! – _intrometeu-se Harry empurrando o braço do amigo para baixo. Dino fez o mesmo com o braço de Simas.

_-Devagar, caras! – _falou Dino. – _Os ânimos estão quentes por aqui..._

_-Eu não tenho culpa se o Rony não aproveita as oportunidades... – _murmurou Simas ainda encarando o ruivo de um modo irritado.

Rony apertou os punhos tão forte que as juntas de seus dedos ficaram brancas.

_-E eu não tenho culpa se o Simas é um FRUSTRADO com suas teorias sobre as garotas. – _devolveu o ruivo.

_-Parem com isso, vocês dois. – _disse Dino. – _Vamos indo, Simas._

Simas deu uma última olhada no espelho, ajeitou novamente as vestes e acompanhou Dino para fora do dormitório.

_-O que foi isso, Rony? – _perguntou Harry virando-se para o amigo assim que os outros dois deixaram o quarto.

_-Como assim o que foi isso? Você viu muito bem, Harry! – _retrucou Rony bastante irritado.

_-A única coisa que eu vi foi você saindo do sério porque Simas fez um simples comentário sobre a Hermione._

_-Ele DESRESPEITOU a Hermione, você quer dizer._

Harry percebeu que no estado em que o amigo se encontrava não adiantaria retrucar, então não disse nada. Rony, por sua vez, terminou de se vestir em silêncio e começou a pentear os cabelos.

_-Você não vai se vestir, Harry? – _perguntou Neville algum tempo depois, observando que o garoto ainda se encontrava só com a calça de seu traje a rigor.

_-Vocês sabem algum feitiço de costura? – _indagou Harry.

Os outros dois fizeram um sinal negativo e Harry suspirou.

_-Problemas com as vestes, cara? – _perguntou Rony ao amigo.

_-Uma pequena herança do duelo sonserino. – _respondeu Harry amargamente, apontando um buraco enorme na manga de suas vestes.

_-Se eu soubesse disso teria lhe comprado uma nova de presente de natal. – _riu o ruivo, aos poucos recuperando seu humor.

_-Mas o natal é só amanhã, então não iria resolver nada. – _disse Neville.

_-Eu faria o favorzinho de adiantar um pouco o presente. – _retrucou Rony em tom divertido.

_-Muito engraçado. – _resmungou Harry. – _Mas e agora?_

_-Vista qualquer outra coisa. – _opinou Neville.

_-Eu não posso ir a uma festa vestindo o uniforme escolar, posso?_

_-Ei, não vai ter um jogo trouxa na festa? Vá com roupas trouxas, então! – _disse Rony.

Harry pensou por um momento.

_-Bem... – _suspirou ele. – _Suponho que eu não tenha outra opção._

_-Não pode ser tão ruim assim, Harry. – _disse Neville. – _As roupas trouxas, eu quero dizer._

_-Não são. – _concordou Harry remexendo seu malão. – _Desde que elas não sejam as roupas mais velhas e gastas de um primo que tenha o dobro da sua largura..._

_-Ali! – _disse Rony se abaixando ao lado de Harry e apontando uma roupa de um pano estranho e esverdeado no meio dos pertences do amigo. – _É isso, Harry! O presente de Fred e Jorge!_

Harry puxou a roupa de dentro do malão: uma jaqueta muito bonita e fina, esverdeada, feita de couro de dragão. O presente dado a ele pelos gêmeos em seu último aniversário.

_-Uau, Harry! – _exclamou Neville, admirado. – _Isso é feito de... couro de dragão?_

_-É..._

_-Aqueles sonsos nunca me deram algo assim... – _resmungou Rony em tom de lamento, enquanto olhava Harry vestir a jaqueta por cima de uma camisa branca.

Assim, os garotos terminaram de se arrumar depressa e já atrasados desceram para a sala comunal.

* * *

_-Eu acho que ela já foi. – _falou Neville olhando seu relógio de pulso mais uma vez. 

_-Nahh, ela não iria sozinha. – _respondeu Rony enquanto fitava ansiosamente a escada do dormitório feminino.

_-Mas Hermione nunca se atrasa. – _disse Harry. _– Talvez ela tenha pensado que nós já tivéssemos ido..._

Mas nesse momento ouviram-se passos da escada e Parvati e Lilá surgiram, ambas muito arrumadas e penteadas.

_-Ei, vocês duas! – _chamou Harry. – _Vocês viram a Hermione?_

As meninas olharam uma para a outra e se desmancharam em risadinhas, irritando o garoto profundamente.

_-Você está elegante nessa jaqueta, Harry. – _falou Lilá o esquadrinhando com os olhos. Harry corou fracamente e murmurou um "_Obrigado_" totalmente sem jeito.

_-Mas então, viram ou não viram a Hermione? – _perguntou um Rony impaciente.

_-Ela está no quarto. – _respondeu Parvati já caminhando para a saída. – _Mas vocês se cansarão de esperar... pelo que parece ela está dormindo._

_-Dormindo? – _exclamou o ruivo, incrédulo. - _O que foi que deu nela?_

As meninas apenas encolheram os ombros, indiferentes, e deixaram a sala comunal.

_-E agora? – _perguntou Neville. – _Vamos deixá-la?_

_-Claro que não! – _disse Rony.

_-Mas o que vamos fazer? – _indagou Harry. – _Não podemos subir até o dormitório feminino._

_-Onde é que está a Gina quando a gente mais precisa dela...? – _resmungou Rony.

_-Já deve estar na festa. Ela foi com o Dino, afinal de contas. – _disse Harry com um tom de desgosto mal oculto por trás de sua última frase.

_-Acho melhor irmos, também. Não vai adiantar em nada ficarmos aqui se não podemos subir para chamá-la. – _falou Neville.

_-Vamos buscar a Gina. – _disse Rony.

Os três garotos saíram pelo buraco do retrato e caminharam pelos corredores rumo a uma escadaria próxima à cozinha, perto de onde eles tinham a vaga idéia que se localizava a sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Não precisaram esperar muito e já viram uma pequena aglomeração de alunos com vestes de festa também caminhando por um corredor lateral. À frente dos estudantes flutuava um simpático fantasma gordo e sorridente, o Frei Gorducho, fantasma da casa da Lufa-Lufa.

_-Por aqui, por aqui, garotos! – _chamava ele, guiando-os até a entrada secreta de sua casa. Eles seguiram pelo corredor e dobraram à esquerda, onde avistaram uma grande e enferrujada armadura de bronze encostada à parede de pedra. Ao lado dessa armadura havia uma porta encravada na própria parede da qual os garotos nunca se lembravam de ter visto antes em qualquer ocasião. Assim que se aproximaram da porta puderam ver que um pomposo Ernesto Macmillan em vestes a rigor amarelas com detalhes pretos os aguardava para dar as boas vindas.

_-Boa noite. – _falou ele educadamente assim que o pequeno grupo se aproximou. – _Sejam muito bem vindos à casa da Lufa-Lufa, a casa onde habitam os leais e os justos. É um prazer recebê-los. Aproveitem a festa..._

Rony fez uma careta e sussurrou aos amigos:

_-Quanto tempo vocês acham que ele ficou na frente do espelho decorando isso?_

Os garotos sorriram com a gracinha, mas logo que entraram seus sorrisos foram se atenuando gradualmente, dando lugar a uma expressão de estupor e fazendo suas bocas ficarem ligeiramente entreabertas. A decoração da sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa estava magnífica: pequenas luzes cintilantes e multicores flutuavam próximas ao teto, por todo o aposento. Grandes faixas vermelhas e verdes cobriam as paredes, visgos estavam postados aqui e ali, e querubins feitos de gesso com roupas natalinas estavam postados em cada canto da grande sala quadrada, enfeitiçados para tocarem sinos e harpas, produzindo uma agradável canção de natal no ambiente. Mesinhas redondas também enfeitadas enchiam o aposento e ao centro da sala havia uma árvore de natal enorme, até maior do que as que Hagrid costumava carregar para enfeitar o Salão Principal. A árvore estava toda enfeitada com bolas coloridas, anjos, sinos e estrelas, que não paravam de piscar. Logo abaixo da árvore havia um grande tapete felpudo amarelo e preto, com um grande texugo estampado no centro, obviamente representando a casa da Lufa-Lufa. Sobre o tapete estavam postadas em círculo grandes almofadas vermelhas e verdes, muito parecidas com as usadas na AD e contrastando violentamente com o amarelo do tapete. Estava realmente uma visão bonita de se ver.

_-Brilhante! – _murmurou Rony encarando o lugar ainda ligeiramente boquiaberto.

_-Sim. – _concordou Harry também olhando ao redor. – _Mas como é suposto que iremos encontrar a Gina no meio de toda essa multidão?_

_-A única maneira é procurando. – _disse Neville.

_-Mesmo, Neville? – _falou Rony fingindo incredulidade. – _Nossa, eu nunca teria chegado a essa conclusão sozinho... – _completou divertido, balançando a cabeça.

Os garotos moveram-se com dificuldade por entre a multidão procurando pela ruiva, que infelizmente não parecia estar em nenhum lugar visível. A sala parecia cada vez mais cheia e logo os garotos já estavam ligeiramente ofegantes do esforço de tentarem caminhar entre tanta gente.

_-Eu acho que eles se esqueceram de aumentar essa sala por magia. – _disse Harry, suando e puxando um pouco aberta sua jaqueta de couro de dragão.

_-Está muito quente aqui. – _concordou Neville se abanando com a mão. – _Eu estou derretendo..._

_-E cadê a Gina? – _falou Harry olhando para os lados.

_-Esquece ela. – _disse Rony enquanto puxava incomodamente sua gravata a fim de afrouxar o nó. – _Vamos laçar qualquer outra garota da Grifinória para fazer o serviço._

_-Hmm... Meu irmãozinho selvagem está querendo LAÇAR garotas, é isso mesmo que ouvi? – _falou uma voz divertida às costas do ruivo.

_-Gina! – _exclamou Rony, sorrindo ao se virar. – _Até que enfim você apareceu!_

A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha e fitou o irmão suspeitosamente.

_-A última vez que você ficou feliz em me ver, Rony, eu tinha quatro anos de idade e você estava procurando alguém menor para colocar a culpa por ter quebrado o vaso preferido da mamãe. – _disse ela. -_ Não pode ser boa coisa dessa vez..._

_-Não é nada disso, Gina. – _falou Rony girando os olhos. – _É a Hermione, ela-_

_-Ué... – _interrompeu a ruiva_. - Agora que percebi que ela não está aqui. Onde é que ela está?_

_-Você quer conferir nos meus bolsos? – _retrucou o garoto, impaciente.

_-Sempre engraçadinho._

_-Sempre faladeira._

_-Certo, Rony, se você vai continuar bancando o insuportável eu estou saindo e-_

_-Não! – _falou Rony. – _Espera, Gina. Você precisa voltar à Torre da Grifinória e subir ao dormitório feminino para chamar a Hermione._

_-Mas o que ela está fazendo lá? – _perguntou a menina.

_-Parvati e Lilá disseram que ela estava dormindo._

_-Então por que eu deveria ir chamá-la? Talvez seja melhor deixá-la dormir._

_-Hermione não deixaria de vir. – _disse Harry. – _Ela é monitora e já nos reprimiu milhares de vezes quando nós demos a entender que não gostaríamos de participar dessas festas..._

A ruiva voltou os olhos para Harry como se o notasse ali pela primeira vez. Seu olhar se demorou sobre a jaqueta de couro de dragão que ele vestia e ela pareceu perdida em pensamentos.

_-Então? – _falou Rony fazendo-a desviar os olhos do garoto.

_-Então o que? – _disse ela meio confusa.

_-Você vai ou não chamar a Hermione? – _Rony esbravejou.

_-Mas o jogo já deve começar... – _respondeu a ruiva observando a movimentação dos monitores da Lufa-Lufa mais adiante. Rony fechou a cara para a irmã e a encarou furiosamente.

_-Ah, está bem, você venceu. – _suspirou ela. – _Deixe-me só chamar o Dino para me acompanhar até lá._

_-E por que o Dino precisa ir? – _perguntou Rony.

_-Eu não vou até lá sozinha! – _resmungou Gina.

_-Não seja por isso. – _disse o garoto. – _Eu te acompanho, então. Afinal, não gosto nada da idéia de vocês dois sozinhos perambulando pelos corredores._

Harry não pôde se impedir de concordar silenciosamente com o amigo. A menina, por sua vez, bufou feito um gato raivoso, mas acenou com a cabeça antes de se virar e começar a caminhar.

_-Vejo vocês daqui a pouco. – _falou Rony à Harry e Neville, seguindo apressado para acompanhar a irmã.

* * *

Gina bateu levemente à porta do dormitório feminino do sexto ano, mas como não obteve nenhuma resposta abriu-a tão lenta e silenciosamente quanto pôde e entrou. Aparentemente ninguém estava visível no quarto e as cortinas da cama de Hermione estavam cerradas. A ruiva afastou-as com cuidado e espiou: a amiga estava deitada sob seus lençóis, o travesseiro sobre o rosto e a julgar por sua respiração macia e igualada, estava dormindo profundamente. 

_-Mione? – _chamou Gina em tom baixo, se sentando na beirada da cama da garota. Hermione meramente mexeu-se e resmungou em seu sono.

_-Hermione, acorde! – _tentou a ruiva um pouco mais forte, fazendo a menina finalmente abrir os olhos. Ela encarou Gina por um instante, parecendo confusa e sonolenta e só depois falou, sua voz pouco reconhecível entrecortada por um grande bocejo:

_-Gina...? Huhh, o que... houve?_

_-Você quer dizer além de você ter dormido um pouco além da conta? – _riu Gina, mas vendo a expressão da amiga ainda retratando confusão, continuou: - _Mione, são quase nove horas da noite, você sabe o que isso significa?_

_-Oito horas da- GINA! – _berrou ela se erguendo num salto. – _Me fale que eu estou errada e que eu não perdi a festa da Lufa-Lufa!_

A ruiva não conseguiu evitar de rir um pouco do desespero de Hermione.

_-Acalme-se. – _falou ela entre risinhos. – _Você ainda não perdeu a festa, mas está meio... atrasada, digamos assim._

_-Ah, meu Deus, Gina! – _exclamou Hermione desesperada. – _O que eu vou fazer agora? _

_-Vista-se e vamos para a festa. – _disse Gina com simplicidade.

_-Mas eu não poderia me atrasar, eu sou uma MONITORA! Que vergonha... Oh não, oh não, oh não... – _falou Hermione freneticamente enquanto dava tapinhas em sua testa e fazia Gina rir ainda mais.

_-Quanto mais você ficar aí se desesperando mais atrasada você irá ficar, Hermione._

_-Eu não vou, eu não POSSO ir... Eu não POSSO chegar atrasada._

_-Vergonha maior seria você não comparecer, não?_

Hermione pareceu considerar o pensamento por um minuto e só depois suspirou e respondeu:

_-É. Suponho que de todas as vergonhas a de me atrasar um pouco seria a menos pior..._

_-Se arrume então, vamos. – _apressou Gina. – _Eu espero._

_-Não precisa me esperar, Gina, obrigada. – _disse a garota enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado de seu malão e procurava desesperadamente por seu vestido de festa. – _Você já fez muito em vir me acordar, não quero que se atrase mais por minha causa._

_-Eu não me atrasei. – _respondeu ela encolhendo os ombros. – _Na verdade cheguei bem cedo na festa, mas só agora os meninos me encontraram e me pediram para vir lhe chamar. Aquilo lá está um inferno de cheio e quente..._

_-Os meninos? – _indagou Hermione, parando seus movimentos com sua varinha para desamassar um vestido azul e olhando para Gina.

_-Harry e Rony. –_ esclareceu a ruiva. – _Mais Rony, por sinal. Ele parecia querer me matar se eu dissesse que não viria..._

Hermione voltou sua atenção depressa para o vestido, mas Gina notou um sorriso tímido espreitar fora dos lábios da amiga. Um brilho de entendimento cruzou os olhos da ruiva e assumindo uma expressão presumida, ela se levantou da cama.

_-Mas suponho que seja melhor mesmo eu ir, Mione. – _disse ela enquanto caminhava para a porta. – _Não quero perder o começo do jogo._

_-Tudo bem, obrigada, Gina._

A ruiva continuou andando lentamente para a saída, mas um passo antes de cruzar o portal, ela olhou por cima do ombro para Hermione e disse, uma expressão inocente e um tom casual pouco convincentes:

_-Mas não se preocupe, Mione, você não irá sozinha. Meu irmão estará lhe aguardando lá em baixo... Te vejo mais tarde, então. – _disse ela com um sorriso e deixando o quarto. – _Ou não. – _completou, sua cabeça ruiva aparecendo novamente à porta por alguns segundos.

Hermione ficou parada no mesmo lugar, encarando boquiaberta a porta onde um instante antes estava a cabeça de Gina.

"_Garota esperta, essa Weasley." – _pensou Hermione, desejando ardentemente que isso fosse uma característica de família e que o irmão da menina fosse também tão esperto...

* * *

A ruiva desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino rindo sozinha da "travessura" que tinha acabado de fazer. Ela encontrou o irmão sentado numa das poltronas com uma expressão impaciente. 

_-Finalmente. – _exclamou ele assim que a viu. – _Onde está a Hermione?_

_-Se arrumando. – _respondeu ela. – _E eu estou voltando para a festa._

_-Você não vai esperar? – _estranhou Rony.

_-Não. Mas VOCÊ vai, Rony. Hermione não sabe onde fica a entrada para a sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa e nem adianta você reclamar e dizer que-_

_-Ei! – _chamou o ruivo. – _Quem foi que disse que eu iria reclamar?_

_-Você não iria? – _indagou Gina erguendo uma sobrancelha ao irmão.

_-Não. – _Rony encolheu os ombros.

Aos poucos um sorriso maroto foi se formando no rosto da menina.

_-O quê? – _disse Rony observando-a.

_-Nada. – _riu ela. – _Só que isso é pior do que eu pensava._

_-Anh? – _fez Rony com uma de suas típicas caretas.

Mas Gina não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Com um aceno ela caminhou para o buraco do retrato, deixando seu irmão fitando suas costas em total confusão.

* * *

Gina caminhou apressada pelos corredores vazios de volta para a festa. Assim que chegou ao corredor que levava à parede com a porta de entrada da sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa, ela já pôde ouvir um alto som de pessoas conversando e uma suave música natalina tocando. Encontrou um garotinho primeiranista postado próximo à armadura de bronze, certamente guardando para que a porta de sua casa permanecesse aberta. 

_-Boa noite. – _falou ele com um sorriso. – _Bem vinda à Lufa-Lufa._

Gina lhe sorriu gentilmente e voltou a entrar, mais uma vez se permitindo a ficar um pouco impressionada com a beleza da decoração do lugar. A sala estava menos quente agora e estava mais fácil conseguir caminhar, já que a maioria das pessoas estava aglomerada próximas à árvore de natal e ao círculo de almofadas. Gina rapidamente conseguiu alcançar a multidão e pôde ouvir o que Ana Abbott e Ernesto Macmillan falavam.

_-Nesse jogo trouxa o divertido é ver todos tendo que falar a verdade. – _dizia uma alegre Ana Abbott, do centro do tapete amarelo. – _Se a pessoa por um acaso não quiser contar seus segredos ou tiver algum motivo para ocultar alguma coisa, ela meio que terá que pagar por isso. Ou seja, ela terá que pedir um desafio. Daí vem o nome do jogo, "Verdade ou Desafio"._

_-Nós obviamente escolhemos esse jogo porque ele representa fielmente as características dos membros da Lufa-Lufa: lealdade, sinceridade e honestidade. – _completou Ernesto, que estava de pé ao lado da garota. Alguns sonserinos vaiaram as palavras do menino, que não pareceu se importar e continuou: - _O jogo funciona da seguinte maneira: nós iremos girar essa garrafa vazia de cerveja amanteigada, - _disse ele levantando uma garrafa para que todos pudessem ver – _e das duas pessoas nas quais ela apontar quando parar, uma perguntará e a outra responderá. Responderá aquela que terá apontada para si a parte superior da garrafa. Essa pessoa terá o direito de decidir entre verdade ou desafio. É um jogo bem simples, na verdade..._

_-E apesar de ser um jogo trouxa, - _disse Ana – _o nosso terá um diferencial, já que somos todos bruxos, por aqui. Aqueles que se decidirem por "verdade" não poderão em hipótese alguma mentir, nem se quiserem. Eles serão submetidos à uma dose fraca, porém eficiente, da poção Veritaserum, a poção da verdade._

_-Os professores estão cientes disso, não é mesmo? – _perguntou Carole Rumbold, a monitora chefe.

_-Perfeitamente, Srta. Rumbold. – _respondeu a Professora Sprout de um canto, parecendo muito bem vestida e arrumada num par de vestes amarelas ouro combinadas com um chapéu preto.

_-E como será a distribuição de pontos? – _perguntou um garoto mal encarado da Sonserina.

_-Isso é justamente o que eu iria falar agora. – _disse Ernesto. – _Bem, a distribuição de pontos será feita de forma muito simples e direta: todos a quem a garrafa apontar, seja para perguntar ou responder, ganharão dez pontos para sua casa. É uma questão de sorte e não terá nenhuma abertura para possíveis trapaças. – _acrescentou o garoto olhando enviesado para alguns sonserinos.

_-Bom, se não houver nenhuma pergunta então, suponho que devêssemos começar... – _falou Ana. – _Por favor, quem for participar queiram sentar-se aqui no círculo de almofadas._

Houve uma grande movimentação onde os estudantes começaram a se mover na direção das almofadas e se acomodarem sobre elas. Gina logo localizou Dino e sentou-se ao seu lado.

_-Onde você esteve? – _perguntou ele fechando a cara para a garota.

_-Resolvendo umas coisas. – _murmurou ela.

_-Que tipo de coisas?_

_-Nada que importe. – _respondeu a menina enquanto observava distraidamente Harry e Neville se sentando em um lugar não muito distante.

_-Se eu estou perguntando é porque quero saber. – _se impacientou Dino. Gina virou sua cabeça para ele, lentamente, sua expressão muito parecida com a da Sra. Weasley quando esta está prestes a dar bronca em algum dos filhos.

_-Ouça, Dino. – _começou ela calmamente. – _Eu tenho seis irmãos mais velhos. Seis irmãos mais velhos que sempre TENTARAM controlar minha vida. Ouça bem, eu disse TENTARAM. Nunca conseguiram. E eu não tentaria se fosse você..._

O menino não pareceu nada satisfeito, mas se calou e encarou Ana Abbott, que se preparava para rodar a garrafa pela primeira vez.

* * *

Rony estava sentado na sala comunal da Grifinória, ligeiramente impaciente. Ainda estava confuso com as palavras da irmã, mas resolveu afastar esses pensamentos e deitou sua cabeça no encosto da poltrona, encarando o teto. Um pequeno barulho veio da direção da escada do dormitório feminino e ele ergueu um pouco o rosto para olhar. Hermione vinha descendo os degraus, apressada, e apenas pelo jeito dela caminhar, Rony poderia dizer que ela estava nervosa. A garota estava usando seu vestido azul pervinca, exatamente o mesmo que usara há dois anos atrás no fatídico Baile de Inverno. Seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo que claramente aparentava ter sido feito às pressas, pois haviam alguns fios rebeldes perdidos fora do elástico e que insistiam em cair de modo desgovernado dos lados do seu rosto. Rony sorriu com a visão e imaginou o que garotas normais diriam dessa situação. Provavelmente ele nunca poderia sequer imaginar meninas como Parvati, Lilá ou a confusa da Cho Chang realizando ações como repetir um vestido ou ir à uma festa com os cabelos descuidados e presos num descontraído elástico. Mas isso com garotas _normais. _E Hermione decididamente não se encaixava nessa descrição. Garotas normais se preocupavam demais com a aparência, eram fúteis e cheias de risadinhas e cochichos. Elas eram misteriosas, vaidosas, estranhas e faziam de tudo para fazerem os garotos de bobo. Às vezes elas poderiam ser criaturas até mesmo imprevisíveis e perigosas. Mas Hermione não era nada disso. Hermione era doce, simples, valente. Ela não se importava com aparência e mesmo assim conseguia ser encantadora apenas com seu jeito natural. Ela não perdia tempo com vestes, cabelos e todo esse tipo de coisa. Em resumo, Hermione era completamente diferente da concepção que Rony tinha de uma garota. Ela não era _uma garota. _Elaera _muito mais _do que isso. E o motivo de ela não ter levado como um elogio quando ele estranhou que ela agisse como "_uma garota"_ há dois anos atrás, ele ainda não conseguia compreender. Mas ele explicaria isso a ela. Em algum momento, quando o assunto surgisse. Não agora. Haveria o resto da vida deles para isso. Afinal, ele não pretendia se separar dela. _Nunca._

_-Oi Rony. – _falou a garota assim que chegou à sala comunal.

_-Oi dorminhoca... – _respondeu ele sorrindo.

_-Foi uma pequena falha, Rony. – _disse ela abaixando a cabeça e fazendo o garoto achar brilhante o jeito com que as bochechas dela coraram e o seu já desordenado cabelo se desordenou ainda mais.

_-Eu ouvi isso direito? – _falou ele fingindo espanto e apertando uma mão sobre o peito. – _Hermione Granger disse que obteve uma falha?_

_-Não seja bobo! – _repreendeu ela tentando não sorrir. – _E vamos logo antes que eu me atrase ainda mais._

Os dois atravessaram o buraco do retrato e calados começaram a seguir pelos corredores vazios. Hermione quebrou o silêncio.

_-Obrigada, Rony. – _murmurou ela sem encará-lo.

_-Pelo que, exatamente? – _disse o garoto a fitando com o canto do olho.

_-Por pedir que a Gina me acordasse. – _falou ela, também em tom baixo. – _Teria sido horrível perder essa festa... Não que eu goste de festas, você sabe, mas é que como monitora..._

_-Eu sei. Nós devemos dar exemplo, não é isso?_

_-Bem, é._

_-Não que seja um bom exemplo os monitores da Grifinória chegando atrasados para uma festa. – _riu ele. – _E os dois juntos._

Rony se ruborizou de imediato e Hermione sentiu seu coração martelar com mais força ao som dessas palavras. _Os dois juntos. _

_-Er... – _fez Rony completamente encabulado. – _Eu não... não quis dizer... você sabe, JUNTOS, mas só... juntos. Eu quero dizer..._

_-Eu entendi. – _disse Hermione, também envergonhada e encarando tudo ao seu redor, exceto os olhos azuis do menino.

"_Não que eu não quisesse que fosse mesmo "JUNTOS"..." – _a mente do ruivo gritou.

_-Hum... – _falou Rony timidamente, se sentindo desconfortável e procurando desesperadamente algo para dizer. – _Esse seu vestido é o mesmo do... Baile de Inverno, não?_

A garota finalmente o encarou, sua expressão estranha e indecifrável. Rony viu o olhar de Hermione e imediatamente se amaldiçoou por ter falado aquilo. "_Estúpido." – _sua mente gritou outra vez.

_-Sim. – _ela falou quietamente olhando abaixo para o tecido azul. – _Um vestido comprado há dois anos atrás. Parece tão ruim?_

_-Não. – _resmungou ele. – _Na verdade... er..._

_-Na verdade? – _apertou a menina.

_-Parece... da mesma forma que no dia do baile. – _Rony falou enquanto a encarava. – _Ou seja... brilhante. – _sussurrou ele desviando o olhar.

Hermione tragou uma respiração funda e pensou que fosse desmaiar. Suas pernas pareceram moles e ela desejou saber se alguém não tinha lhe lançado a azaração das pernas de geléia pelas costas. Ela ainda estava dormindo, não estava? Na vida _REAL_ o _RONY _nunca diria aquilo para _ELA_.

_-Obrigada. – _ela encontrou sua voz, que infelizmente ainda saiu estranha e aguda.

Rony encarou novamente a menina. Ela agora parecia ainda mais graciosa e indefesa, com grandes manchas rosas em suas bochechas e pescoço. _Hermione Granger_. Sua melhor amiga. A perfeita e inteligente Hermione Granger. O garoto parou para pensar o que no mundo o fazia ter ao seu lado alguém como Hermione. Uma garota tão certinha e perfeita, que sempre dava o melhor de si e nunca errava... Ele já não tinha perto de si pessoas boas o bastante para ter que lidar? Cinco irmãos mais velhos fabulosos, uma irmã mais nova de personalidade única, um melhor amigo que era um apanhador incrível além de ter derrubado o Lorde das Trevas e ser o mundialmente famoso "menino que sobreviveu"... Já não tinha então, pessoas boas o bastante ao seu lado? Uma grande quantidade de pessoas boas o bastante para o fazer se sentir apagado? Por que em Terra ele tinha arranjado para sua vida mais uma pessoa para o fazer se sentir pequeno? Talvez... porque ela não fazia. Pelo contrário. Hermione o fazia se sentir bem. Ela poderia gritar, praguejar e arrancar os cabelos por causa de uma lição não feita. Poderia acusá-lo de não ser ligado o bastante nos estudos, de ser desleixado e poderia dizer coisas bastante hostis em momentos de raiva. Mas nunca, em hipótese alguma, Hermione o depreciara. Ele se sentia forte e valente ao lado dela. Mesmo sabendo que a menina tinha uma força tremenda dentro de si e era perfeitamente capaz de se cuidar por ela própria, Hermione parecia se sentir mais segura ao lado de Rony. Parecia pensar que com ele do lado nada de mal poderia atingi-la. E como Hermione Granger nunca errava, o ruivo decidiu aceitar isso como verdadeiro. A _perfeita_ Hermione Granger. Sua melhor amiga. Sua _garota_.

* * *

Foi com um assomo de horror que Harry viu a garrafa ir terminando seu giro suavemente, ficando com sua ponta superior apontada à ele. Relutantemente, o garoto ergueu os olhos para encarar quem seria a pessoa apontada pelo outro extremo da garrafa. Seus interiores se reviraram ainda mais e ele sentiu ânsia de vômito quando viu que era uma das pessoas que ele mais odiava e que por sinal estava sorrindo maliciosamente a ele: Draco Malfoy. 

Aquele jogo tinha começado bastante calmo, com perguntas inocentes e desafios tolos como dizer poemas, imitar animais e outras besteiras do mesmo tipo. Mas há alguns minutos as coisas realmente tinham começado a mudar. Tudo começou quando Parvati Patil tinha confessado em frente a todos ser totalmente atraída pelo garoto corvinal Dannil Junk, um dos participantes da AD, amigo de Carole Rumbold. Quando a garrafa tornou a girar e apontou para Dannil, este pediu desafio. O resultado foi que a história terminou com uma Parvati firmemente pendurada nos lábios do bonito menino da corvinal. Desde então, o jogo tinha tomado direções digamos que, perigosas. Perguntas maliciosas e desafios como beijos tornaram-se freqüentes, fazendo Harry desejar sumir daquele círculo antes que o pior acontecesse. Mas agora estava tarde demais para isso: o pior acabara de acontecer.

_-Verdade ou desafio, Potter? – _falou Malfoy com sua voz arrastada, seus olhos brilhando de maldosa expectativa.

Harry considerou por um momento: o que poderia ser menos pior? Analisando a situação, ele pensou que mais do que apenas ruim, pedir "verdade" para Malfoy poderia também ser perigoso. E se ele perguntasse algo realmente sério? Alguma informação para passar à sua querida mãe que posteriormente poderia repassar ao seu pai em Azkaban? Assim, com um suspiro como o de um condenado que segue para sua execução, Harry murmurou: _- Desafio._

Malfoy surpreendentemente pareceu um pouco desapontado, fazendo Harry ter certeza que tinha feito a escolha certa. Certeza essa que se dissipou um instante depois, quando ele viu os olhos cinzentos de Draco brilharem outra vez com malícia.

_-Onde é que está a Granger? – _perguntou ele, seus olhos percorrendo todo o círculo. As outras pessoas também olharam ao redor.

_-Ela ainda não chegou, Malfoy. – _disse Harry friamente.

_-É... – _riu o loiro de uma forma presumida. – _E pelo que vejo nem o Weasley. Patéticos._

Nesse momento Rony e Hermione se aproximaram do círculo, ambos muito vermelhos, o que fazia Harry claramente supor que os amigos tinham ouvido as palavras de Malfoy. O loiro, por sua vez, estava de costas para a entrada, não vendo a aproximação dos recém-chegados.

_-Acabe logo com isso, Malfoy. – _disse Harry encarando o garoto furiosamente.

_-Apressado, Potter? Eu não estaria se fosse você..._

_-Vamos logo com isso, Malfoy. – _repreendeu Ernesto. – _Não está entre as regras do jogo ficar dialogando com o desafiado._

Draco encarou o monitor da Lufa-Lufa com desdém, mas não replicou. Seus olhos cinzas esquadrinharam o círculo uma vez mais e com um sorriso ele falou:

_-Encontrei uma garota para você, Potter. – _disse ele. – _Você irá beijar a Di-Lua Lovegood._

Os olhos verdes de Harry se arregalaram e instantaneamente pousaram na garota loira sentada a alguns lugares de distância. Luna não parecia tão tranqüila ou aérea como o habitual. Ela tinha seus grandes olhos ainda mais arregalados e mirava um lugar no círculo de um modo apologético, quase apreensivo, como se pedisse desculpas silenciosamente. Harry seguiu o olhar da loira e viu quem era o alvo de seus olhos: Gina.

_-Pode começar. – _apressou Malfoy. – _Vamos ver se o santo Potter sabe como se beija uma garota._

Harry sentiu seu rosto queimar de raiva e embaraço. Lançou um olhar ao redor e viu que as pessoas pareciam experimentar uma ansiedade divertida. Rony, ainda de pé ao lado de Hermione, tinha os olhos tão arregalados quanto os de Luna e parecia entre penalizado pelo amigo e surpreso. Hermione estava impassível, mas não parecia aprovar. Gina, por sua vez, tinha o rosto tão vermelho quanto Harry pensou que o seu próprio estaria. Os olhos da garota continham uma chama que o menino não soube decifrar o significado e seus lábios estavam apertados numa linha fina. O coração dele saltou um pouco mais forte com a visão.

Devagar, o garoto se levantou e caminhou ainda mais lentamente na direção de Luna, que também tinha ficado de pé. Eles se aproximaram relutantemente e quando bem próximos, a loira sussurrou:

_-Me desculpe por isso._

_-Te digo o mesmo. – _murmurou Harry de volta, seu rosto todo ardendo com vergonha.

Ele hesitou antes de colocar uma das mãos sobre o rosto de Luna e a outra na cintura da menina. Ambos fecharam os olhos. E a distância. Os lábios se tocaram de forma simples e doce, mas o contato não chegou a se aprofundar. Meros segundos depois eles se afastaram sem se olhar e sob vaias e aplausos se dirigiram de volta aos seus devidos lugares.

Rony e Hermione se sentaram um de cada lado do amigo, nenhum deles sabendo exatamente o que falar.

_-Hum... é... – _disse Rony em falso tom casual. – _Como foi?_

Harry lançou ao amigo um olhar tão amedrontador que o ruivo meramente se encolheu e murmurou:

_-Me desculpe._

Algumas rodadas se passaram com mais perguntas indiscretas e desafios embaraçantes. O trio grifinório torcia intimamente para que aquele jogo estivesse chegando ao fim. Aquilo era segundo cada um: _humilhante_ na visão de Harry, _fútil_ no ponto de vista de Hermione e na visão de Rony, era uma palavra que fez Harry gargalhar e Hermione o repreender durante vários minutos.

_-Verdade ou desafio? – _perguntava Susana Bones para um aturdido Terêncio Boot.

_-Verdade. – _respondeu o garoto.

Ernesto lhe serviu a poção da verdade e Susana continuou, sorrindo.

_-Há alguém nessa sala que você se sinta atraído ou tenha vontade de sair?_

Terêncio também sorriu de modo presunçoso e deliberadamente encarou Hermione antes de responder.

_-Sim, há._

A menina sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem mais uma vez assim que notou todos os presentes voltarem sua atenção à ela. Com o canto dos olhos, Hermione pôde ver que Rony também enrubescera violentamente. Ele apertava os dois punhos e encarava Terêncio com um olhar tão furioso que seria capaz de fazer murchar um jardim inteiro. Ela ignorou tudo e todos e apenas encarou os próprios joelhos.

Agora mais uma vez a garrafa estava parando. Sua ponta se dirigiu diretamente a uma ruiva que vinha se mantendo estranhamente quieta durante as últimas rodadas. Gina ergueu os olhos e viu que quem lhe perguntaria seria a própria organizadora do jogo estúpido: Ana Abbott.

_-Verdade ou desafio? – _indagou a sorridente Ana.

A ruiva bufou, mas com uma expressão decidida encarou a garota de volta.

_-Verdade._

Dino suspirou aliviado, assim como Rony.

_-Certo, então. – _disse Ana enquanto servia uma dose da poção _Veritaserum _à Gina. A garota tomou o líquido transparente num gole e esperou.

_-Bem... – _começou a monitora Lufa-Lufa. – _Qual é a sensação de namorar alguém que se ama?_

_-Eu não sei. – _disse Gina simplesmente. Todos murmuraram e pareceram amplamente insatisfeitos com a resposta da ruiva, mas ela não parecia ter terminado.

_-Eu REALMENTE não sei. – _continuou Gina. – _Eu nunca poderia lhe responder isso. Eu não amo meu namorado e eu nunca namorei quem eu amo._

Um silêncio súbito se abateu sobre a sala. As pessoas pareciam sem graça enquanto observavam Gina, sentada ao lado do namorado. Dino, por outro lado, parecia totalmente _devastado_. _Irritado_, agora. Não. _Furioso_.

_-VOCÊ É UMA FALSA, GINEVRA WEASLEY! – _berrou ele ficando de pé.

Hermione arriscou um relance a Rony e viu que o ruivo já parecia querer partir para cima do garoto. Ela se virou rapidamente a Harry para pedir ajuda para controlar Rony, mas viu a mesma expressão no rosto do amigo.

_-EU NÃO TENHO CULPA DE NÃO TE AMAR, DINO! – _gritou a ruiva de volta. – _E ESSE JOGO É A COISA MAIS ESTÚPIDA QUE EU JÁ VI EM TODA A MINHA VIDA! – _acrescentou ela, virando-se para encarar os monitores da Lufa-Lufa.

Ernesto e Ana pareceram ofendidos e pesarosos, mas a loira falou, fitando as faces aturdidas das pessoas:

_-Muito bem, o jogo terminou. Vamos continuar a festa, ainda temos o jantar..._

A essa altura Dino já estava deixando o lugar e os cabelos flamejantes de Gina já tinham sumido pela porta atrás dele.

_-Ela está certa, sabe. – _disse Rony encarando o ponto onde o casal tinha acabado de desaparecer. – _Esse jogo realmente É a coisa mais estúpida que eu já vi em toda a minha vida._

Hermione e Harry apenas acenaram com a cabeça em concordância e, juntamente com Neville, o trio seguiu para buscar uma mesinha e apreciar o jantar, única coisa que poderiam realmente esperar a mais daquela festa.

* * *

**Ufa... Até que enfim vocês conseguiram chegar até aqui, não? Capítulo grande demais... hhehehehehe... Mais uma vez me desculpem por isso.**

**Sobre o capítulo:**

**Foi um capítulo difícil, mas no final foi gostoso de escrever. Adorei escrever mais da Gina nesse capítulo e a briguinha de Rony e Simas no dormitório. Nos capítulos passados tinha muito de Hermione pensando sobre Rony, então resolvi compensar um pouco nesse 18, como vocês podem ver têm muitas partes do Rony pensando sobre a Hermione. Só espero que tenham gostado. O jogo também foi divertido escrever...**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Thiti Potter:** Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Que bom que você gostou! Espero sua opinião sobre o 18 e sobre os próximos... Agora sobre os pesadelos da Hermione você ainda irá descobrir, vá criando suas teorias aí, ok? Beijos e obrigada mais uma vez!

**Dedessa Shermie:** Que bom que você resolveu comentar! E que bom que esteja acompanhando e gostando! Comente sempre daqui por diante, ok? Isso me deixa realmente muito feliz! Amei seu comentário e os elogios! Obrigada de coração! Beijos.

**Thaty:** Obrigada mais uma vez por mais um comentário! E pode deixar que vou tentar continuar atualizando depressinha! Beijinhos!

**Thais:** Pois é, viu como a Hermione está apaixonada? Mas o Roniquinho não fica muito para trás, viu? Hehhehehe... Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da história. Espero sua opinião sobre o 18...

Não se esqueça de me contar da nota, então! Beijos...

**Biah:** Ah, que feliz que eu fiquei que você tenha aparecido! Já estava triste pensando que tinha perdido uma leitora tão querida quanto você! Espero que tenha resolvido seus problemas aí... Muito obrigada pelos comentários e que bom que você esteja gostando... O que achou do 18? Um grande beijo à você, viu?

**Carolina Rezende:** Que bom que você gostou! Esse também estava longo... Você achou entediante ou gostou? Espero suas opiniões e fico realmente feliz que esteja acompanhando! Abração!

**Rema:** Não entendi bem sua pergunta... Se eles vão se chatear? Bom, os dois ainda têm muita coisa pela frente para enfrentar e para aproveitar, claro. Espero que continue acompanhando que você verá, ok? Obrigada pelos comentários! Beijos.

**Kikinhaaa:** Que bom que tenha gostado! Foi muito bom escrever a parte do Rei e Rainha... E eu também adoro o Neville! Então, gostou do 18? Espero que sim! E comente sempre, viu? Me incentiva muito e me deixa muito feliz! Pode deixar que vou continuar o mais rápido que puder!

Abração!

**Miss Granger:** Linda essa frase que você escreveu, sabia? E eu concordo plenamente. Muito obrigada por comentar e por estar acompanhando! Continue assim, ok? Beijão!

**Humildemente Ju:** Acabei de rir de novo com seu comentário. Já falei isso lá na Floreios e repito aqui, você é realmente engraçada..rs... Espero que você continue fazendo meu merchan sim, agradeço bastante! Ri muito de você falar "menininha sinistra" e Sibila "dando chilique"... kkkkkkk, só você mesmo Ju! Obrigada por tudo! Beijos!

**É isso então... Beijos, espero que continuem acompanhando e quem nunca comentou mas que lê, obrigada também, mas peço que se tiverem um tempinho me dê o gostinho de saber as opiniões de vocês, ok? Até a próxima!**


	19. Romeu & Julieta e Peter Pan

**_N/A: Bom, esse capítulo não ficou grande como os dois últimos. É um capítulo bem água com açúcar, mas espero que não desagrade. Mais sobre ele e agradecimentos ao final. Beijos._ **

* * *

_**Capítulo XIX **_

**_"Romeu & Julieta" e "Peter Pan"_**

O dia de natal chegou acompanhado de fortes rajadas de vento, neve e uma temperatura gelada, típica do inverno europeu. Rony remexeu-se incomodamente em seu colchão e se enroscou o máximo possível em seus cobertores, sentindo que até os ossos de seu corpo estavam gelados. Conversas baixas, quase como murmúrios, poderiam ser ouvidas pelo quarto, vindas detrás das grossas cortinas que escureciam sua cama de dossel. O som era abafado, mas forte o suficiente para incomodá-lo e impedi-lo de continuar dormindo. Então, lentamente, o garoto abriu os olhos, mas se manteve no mesmo lugar, desfrutando da sensação macia de seu travesseiro e do peso morno dos cobertores sobre seu corpo. Aos poucos ele foi pondo-se acordado e começou a distinguir as palavras que ecoavam ali perto.

_-Bom, cara, vai entender as mulheres. – _falou a voz que Rony reconheceu como sendo de Simas. – _Mas eu não me chatearia se fosse você. Uma vai e várias outras vêm. O bom mesmo é experimentar as diferenças, cada uma tem seu jeito... seu SABOR. – _completou ele num tom que fez Rony saber que ele estava sorrindo.

_-Suponho que você tenha razão. – _o ruivo ouviu a voz de Dino responder. – _Mas a Gina não deveria ter falado aquilo na frente de Hogwarts inteira._

_-Deve ser de família. – _disse Simas ainda mais baixo, fazendo Rony ter que erguer um pouco a cabeça para conseguir ouvir. – _Acho que os Weasley se põem um pouco explosivos quando se trata desses assuntos._

_-Como assim? – _perguntou Dino.

_-Bem, - _resmungou Simas – _você viu a reação de Rony ontem quando a Hermione foi mencionada._

_-Ainda não consegui ver a relação que uma coisa possa ter com a outra._

"_Nem eu" – _pensou Rony se erguendo ainda mais e apurando os ouvidos.

_-Eles se põem um pouco descontrolados quando envolve... assuntos SENTIMENTAIS. – _riu Simas.

_-Ah, sim. – _concordou a voz de Dino.

"_O que ele quis dizer com ASSUNTOS SENTIMENTAIS?" – _o cérebro de Rony indagou, deixando o ruivo com uma cara que expressava confusão.

_-Então você também acha que existe algo entre os dois? – _a amortecida voz de Dino falou, seu volume quase inaudível.

_-Rony e Hermione? – _perguntou Simas, fazendo o ruivo mandar frio, preguiça e precaução às favas e se sentar de forma brusca e imediata. Os outros garotos pareceram ter ouvido alguma movimentação a mais no quarto, pois se calaram por alguns instantes. Rony prendeu a respiração e tentou ficar tão quieto quanto possível, esperando pela resposta de Simas.

_-Se ainda não existe, é questão de tempo. – _veio a voz sussurrada e divertida do menino. – _Mas se depois dos dois chegando atrasados e vermelhos à festa ontem a noite não tiver acontecido nada é porque o Rony é realmente devagar..._

Rony sentiu um calor subir por seu corpo, afastando momentaneamente o frio cortante do ambiente. Mas ele não soube decifrar se essa sensação era devido à irritação ou ao embaraço causado pelas palavras de Simas. E enquanto o ruivo estava estático, tentando se decidir entre saltar da cama e socar o companheiro de quarto ou se esconder o mais fundo possível entre seus cobertores, ele ouviu passos se afastando e o abrir e fechar suave da porta do dormitório, que ficou silencioso novamente.

Depois de aguardar mais alguns momentos em silêncio até ter certeza que os garotos tinham realmente saído, Rony abriu suas cortinas devagar, espiando ao redor: tudo estava calmo e aparentemente deserto. Os únicos sons eram o de Harry ressonando tranqüilamente em seu sono e os roncos de Neville. Olhando mais uma vez pelo quarto, o garoto pôde ver vários embrulhos de presente espalhados pelo chão e uma pilha considerável de pacotes aos pés de sua própria cama. E com um clique ele se lembrou: claro, era natal!

_-Ei, Harry! – _ele falou em voz alta enquanto se atirava aos seus presentes. – _Acorde, companheiro, é natal!_

As cortinas da cama de Harry se lançaram abertas, quase simultaneamente com as de Neville e ambos os garotos surgiram por detrás delas, o primeiro procurando imediatamente seus óculos sobre sua mesinha de cabeceira e o segundo esfregando os olhos, com uma cara muito amassada e os cabelos muito desordenados.

_-Feliz natal. – _falou Neville após um bocejo particularmente longo.

_-Para todos nós. – _disse Harry enquanto observava Rony vestir seu recém adquirido suéter Weasley, mais uma vez cor de tijolo.

O ruivo pegou os olhos do amigo e com uma careta resmungou apontando seu suéter:

_-Castanhos outra vez... Mas pelo menos eles são quentes._

Harry sorriu a ele e pôs-se a abrir seus próprios pacotes: um guardanapo descartável nitidamente já usado, enviado por seus tios; uma caixa repleta de sapos de chocolate, delícias gasosas e bolos de caldeirão, dados por Rony; um suéter Weasley mais uma vez verde e bolos natalinos cobertos com frutas cristalizadas, mandados pela Sra. Weasley...

_-O que é um Peter Pan? – _a voz de Rony indagou repentinamente, fazendo Harry interromper a ação de desembalar seus pacotes para encarar o amigo.

_-Quê?_

_-O que é um Peter Pan? – _Rony tentou novamente.

_-Sobre o que você está falando? – _falou Harry confuso, lhe observando.

_-Hermione. – _disse o ruivo. – _Quero dizer, o presente de Hermione._

Ele ergueu um livro bonito, com uma capa verde viva toda ornamentada, onde as palavras _"Peter Pan"_ estavam alegremente estampadas em grandes letras garrafais vermelhas.

_-Ah! – _fez Harry entendendo. – _Um livro. Típico dela, não é mesmo?_

_-Sim. – _concordou Rony, impaciente. – _Mas o que DIABOS É um Peter Pan?_

Harry ergueu suas sobrancelhas e pensou por um segundo, aquele título não lhe era estranho...

_-Suponho que é um livro trouxa. – _disse o menino. – _Havia um desse no meio das coisas do meu primo Duda, eu me lembro porque as únicas coisas inteiras no antigo quarto dele eram os livros, já que provavelmente nunca foram abertos._

_-Certo. – _Rony falou. – _Mas do que se trata?_

_-Não tenho certeza. – _resmungou Harry balançando a cabeça. – _Mas por que o interesse, de qualquer maneira? Você nunca se interessou por livros._

Rony olhou abaixo para o livro aberto em suas mãos e Harry pôde ver que havia uma pequena nota escrita caprichosamente sobre a contracapa.

_-Por nada. – _murmurou o ruivo, ainda sem desviar os olhos das palavras no livro. – _Curiosidade._

Harry olhou o amigo suspeitosamente por breves momentos e só então voltou à tarefa de abrir seus presentes.

_-O que foi que a Mione lhe deu? – _perguntou Rony casualmente algum tempo depois, enquanto se trocava.

_-Um conjunto de penas e tintas. – _respondeu Harry, também tirando seus pijamas e entrando em seus agasalhos.

_-Previsível. – _devolveu o ruivo. – _Ei! O que é isso, Neville?_

Rony tinha arregalado os olhos e sorrindo fitava o outro garoto, fazendo Harry se virar para olhar. Neville ainda estava sentado em sua cama e em suas mãos estava um pano azul muito chamativo, todo estampado com figuras de pequenos ursinhos, que se mexiam, sorrindo e piscando os olhos.

_-Minha avó. – _disse Neville lentamente, grandes manchas rosas aparecendo eu seu rosto redondo.

_-Bom, - _falou Rony com um sorriso inclinado – _se isso é sua avó, ela está um pouco mudada desde a última vez que a vi._

_-Não! – _exclamou Neville ignorando a brincadeira. – _É que eu disse a ela que estava precisando de um novo agasalho e-_

Rony trocou um olhar com Harry, que assim como ele obviamente lutava para segurar as risadas.

_-Você não quer dizer...? – _falou o ruivo dando outro relance ao pano escandalosamente colorido preso nas mãos do amigo.

_-Sim. – _Neville respondeu inconformado. – _Minha avó ainda pensa que eu tenho oito anos de idade._

_-Quatro, eu diria. – _disse Rony pegando o agasalho de ursinhos das mãos do menino e analisando isso criticamente.

As risadas finalmente deixaram a garganta de Harry e ele rapidamente tentou transformá-las num acesso de tosse. Rony o acompanhou e gargalhou junto do amigo.

_-Ah, fiquem quietos vocês dois. – _resmungou Neville. – _Isso não é engraçado._

_-Nem um pouco. – _disse Rony respirando fundo e evitando os olhos de Harry, que a essa altura estavam lacrimejando com o esforço de conter as risadas. – _Eu diria que os ursinhos são até... hum... bonitinhos, Neville._

Neville o atirou um olhar sujo antes de lançar seu próprio travesseiro sobre Rony.

_-Ei! Não tão violento, garoto Pimpão! – _berrou o ruivo abrindo a porta do dormitório e correndo fora de lá assim que viu Neville mergulhar para pegar o segundo travesseiro. Harry o acompanhou, as risadas de ambos ecoando pelo corredor.

_-Sabe, Harry, - _disse Rony quando conseguiu encontrar sua voz – _esse tipo de coisa é muito bom para nos mostrar que existe coisa pior do que ganhar um suéter castanho todos os anos._

As risadas vieram novamente e ambos desceram as escadas para a sala comunal. Afinal, o dia de natal tinha apenas começado.

* * *

Hermione ainda encarava abobada o grosso livro recém saído do embrulho que ela apertava em suas mãos. Em seu rosto havia uma expressão surpresa que gradualmente foi dando lugar a um sorriso e um ar de completa satisfação. Ela afastou uma mecha de cabelo de cima de seus olhos comprimindo-a atrás da orelha e correu levemente as pontas dos dedos sobre a capa dura vermelha luminosa do presente. O presente que tinha conseguido lhe deixar tão contente e ao mesmo tempo tão confusa.

"_Romeu & Julieta" – _ela leu outra vez o título gravado em grandes letras douradas sobre a capa. Seu sorriso se alargou consideravelmente e ela não pôde impedir seu coração de acelerar algumas batidas.

"_Mas por que a empolgação, Hermione?" – _ela repreendeu a si própria. Rony apenas tinha lhe dado um livro de presente de natal... _"Não!" – _uma vozinha insistentemente alegre gritou dentro da sua cabeça. Rony não tinha lhe dado UM livro, ele tinha lhe dado O livro. Merlim, um ROMANCE! Um romance imortal. O romance mais bonito que alguma vez ela já tinha conhecido. E isso realmente era algo, considerando que a garota era uma voraz devoradora de livros, histórias e mesmo romances.

"_Esse gesto de Rony queria dizer alguma coisa, não queria?" – _ela pensou juntando as sobrancelhas em concentração. É claro que havia um algo mais por trás daquele presente... TERIA que haver.

Suspirando alegremente, a menina depositou cuidadosamente o livro sobre sua cama e partiu à tarefa de terminar de abrir seus outros presentes de natal, de vez em quando ainda lançando olhares à bonita capa vermelha e sorrindo de uma orelha à outra. Sim, aquele era um presente especial. E ela agradeceria à Rony por ele. Do jeito que ele merecia.

* * *

_-Uau! – _exclamou Lilá Brown arregalando os olhos na direção de Hermione. – _Isso é o que eu chamo de vestido! – _completou ela, se empoleirando na beirada da cama da garota para admirar mais de perto o bonito vestido rosa pálido que Hermione tinha nas mãos.

_-Obrigada. – _murmurou Hermione de maneira displicente, se levantando e começando a empurrar seus presentes dentro de seu malão.

_-Foi um presente de natal? – _perguntou Lilá fitando o tecido rosa com um olhar de cobiça.

_-Sim, de mamãe. – _respondeu Hermione simplesmente, ainda empenhada na tarefa de guardar seus novos pertences.

_-Me deixe olhar mais de perto, vamos. – _disse a garota esticando a mão para o vestido. – _Venha ver isso, Parvati._

A outra garota se aproximou avidamente e ambas pareciam fascinadas, girando o tecido de um lado para o outro pelo ar.

_-Não é maravilhoso? – _indagou Lilá segurando o vestido na frente de seu corpo.

_-Sim! – _exclamou uma Parvati deslumbrada. Hermione girou os olhos, mas seu humor estava bom o bastante para ela se preocupar.

_-Você não gostou? – _Lilá perguntou à Hermione, notando seu descaso com o presente.

_-É bonito. – _respondeu ela encolhendo os ombros e colocando seu novo livro "_Romeu & Julieta_" sobre o colo novamente.

_-BONITO? – _fez Lilá incrédula. – _SÓ bonito?_

Hermione não se deu o trabalho de responder e continuou fitando seu livro carinhosamente.

_-Ora vamos, Hermione! – _repreendeu Parvati. – _Você acaba de ganhar um dos vestidos mais bonitos que mesmo eu já alguma vez tenha visto e tudo que faz é ficar olhando encantada para um LIVRO?_

_-Nós temos noções distintas a respeito do valor das coisas, Parvati. – _respondeu ela calmamente, pegando o vestido das mãos das meninas e colocando-o junto de seus outros pertences no malão.

_-Absolutamente. – _retrucou Parvati. – _Pois logo você que entende sobre tantas coisas parece não entender que um livro nunca poderá lhe trazer os benefícios que um vestido poderá._

Hermione revirou os olhos outra vez e meramente expressou um barulhinho de impaciência. Afinal, Parvati estava completamente errada. Um _livro_ poderia trazer benefícios que a menina não poderia nem ao menos sonhar. Especialmente _aquele_.

* * *

Harry e Rony ainda estavam ligeiramente ofegantes devido ao acesso de risadas causado pelo agasalho de ursinhos de Neville quando Hermione desceu o último degrau da escada do dormitório feminino e os encontrou na sala comunal.

_-Bom dia. – _falou ela com um grande sorriso. – _Feliz natal a vocês._

_-Oi Mione. – _respondeu Harry sorrindo de volta. – _Feliz natal._

_-Feliz natal. – _disse Rony, ainda risonho.

_-O que é tão engraçado? – _perguntou a garota se sentando numa poltrona de frente à dos meninos.

_-O presente do Neville. – _riu Harry. Hermione elevou as sobrancelhas ao amigo, que explicou melhor. – _Neville ganhou um suéter novo... um digamos... meio infantil._

_-MEIO infantil? MUITO infantil! – _corrigiu Rony voltando a gargalhar.

A garota fez uma cara de diversão, mas retrucou:

_-Ora, não pode ser tão ruim assim, pode?_

_-Oh, pode. – _garantiu Harry.

_-Digamos que no quesito "roupas chamativas" deixaria o Dobby no chinelo. – _completou Rony, fazendo Harry e agora Hermione explodirem em risadas.

_-O Neville deveria passar o natal aqui mais vezes para nos divertir. – _falou Rony logo depois de se recuperar um pouco.

_-Rony! – _ralhou Hermione. – _É feio rir às custas dos outros, ainda mais de alguém tão adorável quanto o Neville._

_-E você estava se importando muito com isso há dois minutos atrás, não é? – _perguntou o ruivo.

_-Eu... eu... – _começou ela claramente sem graça. – _Bom, era apenas uma brincadeira._

_-Justamente, Hermione. – _disse Rony a encarando. – _Apenas uma brincadeira. Não estávamos querendo chatear o Neville._

_-É. – _concordou Harry. – _Ainda mais que ele nunca passa os natais aqui, deve estar sendo meio diferente esse ano._

_-Praticamente ninguém foi para casa nesse natal. – _falou Hermione olhando a sala comunal repleta de alunos por todos os lados. – _Só foram os alunos mais novos, eu diria. Dos quartanistas em diante a maioria absoluta ficou por causa da festa._

_-Não me FALE nessa festa. – _uma voz amarga soou atrás da poltrona de Hermione somente um segundo antes de uma Gina com a cara muito amarrada se desabar sentada ao lado dela.

_-Bom dia, Gina. – _disse Hermione suavemente. – _Feliz natal._

_-E para vocês. – _resmungou ela de volta se afundando na poltrona como se desejasse sumir.

_-Parece que alguém acordou de mal-humor. – _provocou Rony. Gina lhe ofereceu um olhar fulminante e bufou como um bichano acuado.

_-Está... tudo ok, Gina? – _Hermione perguntou cuidadosamente.

_-Como poderia estar, com todo esse pessoal me lançando olhares como se eu tivesse três olhos ou uma variedade de tentáculos iguais aos da Lula Gigante?_

_-Você se acostuma a isso. – _falou Harry encarando a ruiva. – _Eles me olham desse mesmo modo há quase... hum... cinco anos?_

Um pequeno sorriso começou a despontar no rosto de Gina, mas ele não chegou a se formar, já que Rony foi o próximo a falar:

_-Você é a culpada. Você não deveria ter feito todo aquele escândalo ontem a noite._

_-Não me diga como eu devo agir. – _retrucou ela.

_-E o que você e o Dino resolveram, de qualquer maneira? – _indagou Rony sem se perturbar com a grosseria da irmã.

Gina o encarou por um momento e então virou-se à Hermione, segurando as madeixas vermelhas longe de sua própria testa e perguntando calmamente:

_-Você pode ler em voz alta, Mione? – _falou a ruiva apontando um dedo à sua testa, agora livre dos fios rubros que normalmente caiam ali em cima.

_-O que? – _disse Hermione olhando confusa para a amiga.

_-Você não consegue ler? – _disse Gina fingindo surpresa. – _Estranho... Eu poderia jurar que estava escrito algo como "Por favor, controlem minha vida!" aqui em minha testa._

Harry e Hermione disfarçaram sorrisos e as orelhas de Rony imediatamente tingiram-se com um vermelho vivo.

_-É inevitável. – _murmurou o ruivo encarando a irmã entre furioso e constrangido. – _Eu irei ter que escrever à mamãe hoje._

_-Faça isso. – _disse ela tranqüilamente. – _E se você PRECISA tanto saber o que houve entre o Dino e eu durante a noite passada, nós nos separamos._

_-Oh, Gina. – _sussurrou Hermione em tom de consolo. – _Eu sinto muito._

_-Parece sentir mais do que eu. – _respondeu a ruiva. – _Mas da minha parte não sinta. A única coisa que realmente me chateia foi eu ter magoado o Dino._

Ninguém falou qualquer coisa à essa declaração da ruiva, mas Hermione notou os olhos verdes de Harry brilhando um pouco mais do que o normal na direção da amiga.

_-O que é isso que você está usando? – _Gina quebrou o silêncio poucos minutos depois, apontando à uma bonita tiara de pano azul piscina que Hermione usava nos cabelos.

Hermione levou uma mão ao cabelo defensivamente e suas bochechas já coradas pelo frio tornaram-se um pouco mais escarlates.

_-É só um presente de natal. – _disse ela timidamente.

_-Dos seus pais?_

_-Não, do meu primo._

Rony girou tão furiosamente para encontrar os olhos de Hermione que a poltrona que ele e Harry estavam sentados chegou a deslizar um pouco fora do lugar, fazendo os óculos do menino caírem para a ponta de seu nariz.

_-Oh, o GREG mandou isso, foi? – _desdenhou o ruivo.

Hermione enrugou sua testa e encarou os olhos azuis do garoto. Até hoje ela não tinha entendido essa implicância de Rony com o primo dela.

_-Exatamente. – _disse ela. – _Algum problema com isso?_

_-Não. – _respondeu ele, seus olhos que antes estavam da cor da tiara de Hermione agora assumindo um azul mais escuro, tempestuoso. – _Só gostaria de saber o que foi que o BOOT mandou para combinar. E o KRUM... Suponho que com os presentes de todos os seus fãs você já poderia montar um guarda-roupa completo, não? _

Hermione fitou o ruivo durante alguns segundos, boquiaberta. Ele estava com _CIÚMES _do Gregory? E do Terêncio? Do Krum ela já havia percebido antes, mas mesmo assim... _Espera_. O Rony estava com _CIÚMES_. _CI-Ú-MES._ _DELA. E _tinha lhe dado um livro de _ROMANCE._ Os interiores de Hermione se reviraram e inexplicavelmente ela sorriu, de modo doce e terno.

_-Se eles fossem REALMENTE meus fãs, Rony, os presentes deles não montariam meu guarda-roupa. Se eles fossem REALMENTE meus fãs, eles saberiam que nada no mundo me agrada mais do que coisas simples... – _ela parou e o encarou profundamente. – _Como livros, por exemplo._

Rony avermelhou-se de imediato e baixou o rosto, fazendo Gina e Harry trocarem olhares divertidos, quase cúmplices.

_-A propósito, Harry, - _continuou Hermione, sentindo-se repentinamente muito confiante – _muito obrigada pela agenda de deveres, eu estava mesmo precisando de uma nova com tantos trabalhos que estamos tendo esse ano._

_-Que bom que gostou. – _respondeu o menino sorrindo a ela.

_-E aquela pena de faisão é muito bonita, Gina, obrigada. – _acrescentou a garota sorrindo para a ruiva.

Rony esperançosamente ergueu um pouco os olhos para Hermione como se esperasse também algum agradecimento pelo seu presente, mas nada veio, fazendo-o abaixar o rosto outra vez.

_-Bom dia. – _falou Neville apontando da escada do dormitório masculino. – _Vocês todos já tomaram café?_

_-Boa pedida. – _disse Rony se erguendo. – _O que nós estávamos esperando, afinal?_

Os outros meninos se levantaram também e seguiram na direção do buraco do retrato, juntamente com outros alunos que se dirigiam ao salão principal para o café da manhã. Hermione se emparelhou com Rony e falou num tom baixo que só o ruivo poderia ouvir:

_-Er... Rony...? Eu poderia falar com você um minuto?_

O garoto arregalou os olhos para ela, assustado e meramente acenou com a cabeça. Harry olhou para trás aos amigos e vendo-os parados no mesmo lugar se encarando, abriu a boca para os apressar, mas sentiu seu braço sendo puxado por Gina e seus pensamentos foram instantaneamente desviados a outras direções...

_-Vem. – _falou ela a Harry, olhando com o canto dos olhos para o irmão e a amiga ainda estáticos. – _Eu estou certa que eles saberão o caminho. – _Gina sorriu marotamente. – _Isto é, SE eles REALMENTE desejarem nos alcançar._

Harry sorriu de volta e deixou Gina conduzi-lo para fora da sala comunal, ambos atrás de Neville.

* * *

Assim que o buraco do retrato se fechou e Hermione se viu praticamente sozinha com Rony na sala comunal agora quase vazia, todo o assomo de coragem e confiança que a garota estava sentindo a meros momentos antes se dissipou pelo ar. As mãos dela suaram frio e todo seu corpo tremeu de nervoso e ansiedade.

"_É só o Rony, acalme-se Hermione." – _ela se falou em pensamento, tentando encontrar sua voz e seu espírito grifinório que fizesse com que ela erguesse os olhos para encarar o ruivo.

_-Hum... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – _perguntou Rony, hesitante.

_-Não. – _Hermione murmurou, finalmente deixando seus olhar conhecer o do garoto. – _Na verdade, Rony, eu só queria agradecê-lo pelo presente._

_-Ah, queria? – _estranhou ele. – _Então... você gostou do livro?_

_-Muito. – _sorriu a menina, começando a falar muito depressa. – _Bem, você sabe, a história é realmente maravilhosa, e bem, confesso que fiquei um pouco surpresa que você tenha optado por ela, mas-_

_-Hermione. – _interrompeu Rony com uma careta. – _Sobre o que exatamente você está falando?_

A garota se calou abruptamente e a cor aos poucos foi se esvaindo de seu rosto, uma pontada dolorida de decepção espreitando em seu peito e remexendo todos seus interiores. _Ele não sabia. _Ele não conhecia a história e provavelmente nem sequer tinha idéia que se tratava de um romance.

"_Mas é claro, Hermione, como você poderia ter pensado que... pensado que... ah, não importa agora." – _a menina pensava furiosamente.

_-Mione? – _perguntou o ruivo tentativamente enquanto observava a expressão impassível da garota. – _O que foi? Sobre o que você estava falando?_

_-Nada. – _disse ela com uma nota de decepção muito mal disfarçada em sua voz. – _Você não conhece a história "Romeu & Julieta", não é?_

_-Não. – _falou Rony com simplicidade, encolhendo os ombros. – _Eu deveria?_

_-Não. – _ela resmungou tristemente, seu sorriso há muito já apagado. – _Bem, suponho que deveríamos ir para o café..._

Ela se virou e já tinha começado a caminhar novamente para o buraco do retrato, mas antes de dar o segundo passo ela sentiu uma mão gelada segurar seu braço e uma onda quente percorrer sua espinha.

_-Espera. – _Rony falou a encarando de forma profunda, seus olhos azuis brilhando intensamente.

_-O-o que é? – _murmurou ela sem coragem de olhar dentro daquele oceano misterioso que eram os olhos do ruivo.

_-Do que se trata a história? – _ele perguntou sem soltar o braço dela e caminhando um passo mais perto de Hermione.

_-Não importa. – _sussurrou ela, agora respirando pesadamente.

_-Me diga, Mione. – _insistiu ele se aproximando outro passo. – _Eu QUERO saber._

_-"Romeu & Julieta" é a história de dois jovens de Verona. – _falou a menina num tom de voz quase desesperado, a mão de Rony ainda fazendo a pele de seu braço formigar e o corpo do ruivo perigosamente próximo demais para que ela conseguisse fazer algum sentido.

_-Verona? – _indagou o garoto sem tirar os olhos dela e a mão de seu braço.

_-Fica na Itália._

_-Ah. – _fez ele baixinho, ainda sem quebrar o contato.

_-E também..._

_-E também? – _pressionou Rony.

_-Bom... – _disse Hermione fitando atenciosamente o chão da sala comunal. – _"Romeu & Julieta" é o romance mais belo e mais famoso dos últimos séculos..._

_-Romance? – _perguntou o ruivo com a voz fraca.

Hermione apenas acenou com a cabeça positivamente, mas apesar do fato de seus olhos não deixarem o chão por nenhum momento ela soube que Rony estava corando, pois ela pôde sentir o calor emanando diretamente do corpo dele e de certa forma aquecendo o dela próprio.

Os dois mantiveram-se calados por alguns instantes até que a voz de Rony acabou com o silêncio desajeitado entre eles.

_-Na verdade, - _começou ele lentamente – _o motivo que me fez dar esse livro a você, Mione, foi uma conversa que nós tivemos há algumas semanas..._

Hermione muito cuidadosamente arriscou desviar os olhos do chão para encarar o menino, que continuou:

_-Você se lembra daquela noite em que você nos disse que seu nome vem de uma rainha da Sicília?_

A menina afirmou com a cabeça outra vez.

_-E lembra também que você nos disse que essa rainha era personagem de um autor trouxa muito famoso?_

Outro aceno de concordância de Hermione.

_-Eu lhe dei esse livro justamente por esse motivo. – _falou Rony encolhendo os ombros. – _Ele também é do tal autor famoso que criou a personagem. Willian Shakespeare ou algo do tipo, não é?_

_-Sim. – _Hermione respondeu com um sorriso minúsculo. – _"Romeu & Julieta" também é de Shakespeare._

Outro silêncio pairou sobre as cabeças de ambos. Rony se mexeu desajeitadamente, sua mão ainda firmemente segura sobre o braço da menina. Mas foi Hermione quem quebrou o silêncio dessa vez.

_-De fato, Rony, o meu presente a você também foi por causa daquela conversa naquela mesma noite de domingo._

O ruivo arregalou os olhos para ela, num misto de surpresa e curiosidade.

_-Mione, o que é um Peter Pan? – _disse ele fazendo Hermione dar um grande sorriso agora.

_-Você se lembra qual foi a condição sob a qual eu permiti que você copiasse minha redação aquela noite? – _perguntou ela.

_-Hum... – _fez Rony enrugando a testa ligeiramente em concentração. – _Que eu mudasse as palavras e colocasse meu próprio nome no cabeçalho?_

_-Também, mas não são essas as quais me refiro. – _falou Hermione sorrindo. – _Você se lembra do que você disse que me permitiria lhe chamar se eu não o fizesse recomeçar todo o dever?_

Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas a ela e lhe lançou um daqueles seus sorrisos inclinados.

_-Seguramente não o garoto-que-não-quer-crescer?_

_-Exato. – _riu Hermione gostosamente.

_-Mas o que isso tem a ver com um Peter Pan? – _perguntou ele fazendo a menina rir ainda mais.

_-Suponho que só lendo para você descobrir. – _respondeu ela, sabendo que ele nunca "perderia seu tempo" lendo um livro, mas desejando esperançosamente que ele fizesse.

_-Jogo sujo. – _brincou ele agarrando o outro braço dela e fingindo sacudi-la. Ambos deram risadas, mas elas foram diminuindo gradualmente no instante em que eles perceberam o quão próximos estavam.

_-Rony... – _murmurou Hermione encarando profundamente os olhos do garoto pela primeira vez no dia. – _Er... eu só queria dizer que mesmo você não conhecendo a história do livro e não tendo a intenção eu... eu realmente gostei muito do presente._

_-Fico feliz em saber disso. – _disse ele. – _Porque eu gostei muito de dá-lo a você._

A garota o encarou mais alguns momentos em silêncio e só então, desviando o olhar, perguntou numa voz muito baixa:

_-Mesmo sendo um... er... ROMANCE?_

_-Sim. – _veio a voz macia de Rony exatamente um segundo depois e Hermione teve a impressão que o aperto das mãos do ruivo em seus braços tinha aumentado um pouco de intensidade. Ela ergueu o olhar corajosamente para o rosto sardento de Rony, que involuntariamente caminhou mais um passo em sua direção. A distância entre eles era quase zero agora. Um olhava intensamente no fundo dos olhos do outro. Rony diminuiu a distância e os olhos de Hermione começaram a se fechar, seus lábios estavam milimetricamente separados-

_-Monitor! – _uma vozinha aguda guinchou perto deles fazendo-os se afastarem assustados. Adam Banks vinha correndo dos degraus do dormitório masculino, suado e ofegante.

_-Adam? – _perguntou Hermione mais vermelha que uma pedra de rubi. – _O-o que foi que aconteceu?_

_-Meu amigo Brandom e aquele segundanista, Steve! – _ofegou ele. – _Os dois estão se matando a socos lá em cima! Anda, monitor. – _completou o menino enquanto tentava arrastar Rony pela mão. Mas o ruivo parecia muito fora do ar e seu rosto estava tão corado que já tinha superado todos os tons de vermelho, atingindo agora um castanho quase da cor do suéter Weasley que ele estava vestindo.

_-Eu estou indo, Adam. – _murmurou ele numa voz estranhamente abafada, se desvencilhando do garotinho, que disparou de volta para os degraus de onde viera.

Rony se voltou para Hermione.

_-Hum... até mais tarde, então. – _disse ele timidamente sem olhar nos olhos da garota.

_-Até. – _suspirou ela voltando a encarar o piso.

O ruivo se virou e começou a caminhar rapidamente para a escada do dormitório, mas a meio caminho ele parou subitamente, como se lembrasse de algo muito importante.

_-Mione? – _chamou ele olhando-a por cima do ombro. Hermione ergueu os olhos devagar.

_-Hum? – _ela resmungou.

_-Mesmo nunca tendo lido a tal história "Romeu & Julieta", eu tenho certeza que ela é brilhante._

Os olhos da menina se alargaram. Rony respirou fundo e continuou:

_-Afinal foi escrita por Shakespeare, não é? E nada que não fosse PERFEITO poderia ter saído da cabeça do homem que inventou o seu nome._

Assim, dizendo essas palavras, o garoto se apressou para cima, saltando dois degraus de cada vez e deixando para trás uma Hermione tão boquiaberta e com o coração batendo tão rápido que deveria também estar saltando não duas, mas no mínimo DEZ batidas de cada vez.

* * *

Rony chegou ao corredor do dormitório masculino numa rapidez impressionante e já pôde avistar o pequeno tumulto logo à frente. Os dois pequenos meninos rolavam pelo chão, engalfinhados e arranhados, sob aplausos e assobios dos outros garotos que rodeavam a cena.

_-Muito bem, pirralhos, já chega! – _berrou ele apontando sua varinha ao bolo de socos e chutes que eram os meninos. – _Se não quiserem uma detenção ou uma AZARAÇÃO é melhor vocês se separarem._

Os meninos imediatamente pararam de se atacar, mas não se moveram do lugar que se encontravam sobre o piso.

_-Levante-se Steve. – _disse Rony abaixando a varinha e erguendo o segundanista pela gola do agasalho, retirando-o de cima do primeiranista. – _Você tem um corte no lábio. – _disse o ruivo encarando o segundanista. – _E você, - _continuou ele erguendo também o outro menino pela gola – _você está parecendo um urso Panda com esse olho preto. Olhem, é natal e eu posso me permitir ser bonzinho uma vez na vida, mesmo vocês não merecendo. Se vocês seguirem direto para a Ala Hospitalar para ajeitarem esse estrago e não mais se atracarem pelo caminho, eu não denuncio vocês à Professora McGonagall. O que me dizem?_

Os meninos suspiraram aliviados e acenaram com a cabeça afirmativamente.

_-Certo, então. – _disse ele. – _E nem tentem me enganar. Adam, você vai os acompanhar e se certificar que eles chegarão lá sem nenhum incidente e sem qualquer acesso de murros e pontapés pelo caminho, ok? Qualquer deslize venha me avisar._

_-O que você quiser, monitor. – _respondeu Adam saindo atrás dos outros dois.

_-E vocês, bando de curiosos, acabou o espetáculo, vão dispersando. – _falou Rony se virando aos outros garotos que ainda observavam ali perto.

Quando cada um tomou seu caminho e Rony se viu sozinho no corredor, um barulho em seu estômago veio para lhe lembrar que ele ainda não tinha tomado seu café. Mas por uma vez na vida ele não atendeu as reivindicações de sua fome. Ele não tinha a menor vontade de comer. Seus interiores estavam se retorcendo feito as cobras dançarinas que o garoto vira no Egito há alguns anos e em seu nariz ainda estava o perfume suave de Hermione. Assim, vagarosamente, Rony caminhou de volta para seu quarto, abriu as cortinas e sentou-se sobre sua cama. O livro com a bonita capa verde ornamentada jazia ali em cima e ele pegou-o, perdido em pensamentos. Seus olhos se demoraram por um instante no título vermelho imponente sobre o verde e então, abrindo o livro, ele leu mais uma vez a nota sobre a contracapa, escrita com a caprichosa letra de Hermione:

"_Rony,_

_Em primeiro lugar, não faça essa cara. Mesmo não estando lhe vendo agora, eu sei que você está fazendo careta. Você nunca gostou de ganhar livros e estou totalmente consciente disso. Sabe, eu até estava disposta a lhe dar algo mais "útil" na sua concepção, como um pacote repleto de doces, penas de açúcar, sapos de chocolate e todas essas coisas que você adora. Eu ESTAVA. E eu IA. Mas então eu vi esse livro e ele me fez lembrar irresistivelmente de você. Seria um pecado se eu não o comprasse para você, Rony. Mas não se preocupe, sempre tem o ano que vem para eu lhe dar os doces. Isto é, se não aparecer algum outro livro que me lembre irresistivelmente você. Certo, Peter Pan?_

_Feliz natal!_

_Carinhosamente,_

_Hermione Granger."_

Suspirando profundamente, Rony deixou seus lábios formarem um pequeno sorriso. Fosse o que fosse um "_Peter Pan_", isso soava agradável e gracioso. Como tudo que vinha de Hermione.

"_Merlim, o que aconteceu há pouco lá embaixo na sala comunal?" – _o menino pensou desesperadamente. Ele quase havia... quase havia... _BEIJADO_ uma garota. E não uma garota _normal_. Ele quase havia beijado _HERMIONE GRANGER_. A menina mais inteligente de seu ano. A menina que ele já fizera rir e chorar um número incontável de vezes. A menina com quem ele brigava uma vez de manhã, outra a tarde e se houvesse tempo, mais uma a noite. E ele quase havia a _beijado_. _QUASE_. Batendo com força o punho fechado em frustração sobre a cama, o ruivo amaldiçoou aqueles garotos por terem que se engalfinhar, amaldiçoou Adam Banks por interromper e amaldiçoou a si próprio por não ter feito isso um pouco mais depressa. Então, repentinamente, a voz de Simas voltou à sua cabeça e mesmo relutante, o ruivo pensou que talvez o garoto tivesse razão. Talvez ele _REALMENTE_ fosse muito devagar.

* * *

**Não me matem! Não, não, não me matem! A culpa do beijo não ter saído não foi minha, foi do Adam! Hehhehehehhe...**

**Ah, graças à minha amiga e leitora Val a fic agora tem uma comunidade no Orkut, fiquei tãoooo honrada! Gostaria muito de ver todos que lêem lá, ok? Participando das discussões nos tópicos e tudo mais. Aqui o link: ****http/ o capítulo:**

Antes que alguém me pergunte como foi que o primo trouxa de Hermione mandou um presente sendo que ele nem sabe que ela é uma bruxa, eu vou esclarecer: O presente foi enviado por ele junto com o dos pais dela, o Greg (como diz o Rony) nem ao menos sabia para onde ao certo, já que ele pensa que Hermione faz um intercâmbio no Canadá. Agora como os pais de Hermione enviam os presentes é um mistério para mim também, eu penso que deve ser pela mesma coruja que ela manda os presentes dela a eles, provavelmente alguma da escola.

Bem, a conversa sobre Shakespeare, o nome de Hermione o todo o negócio do "menino-que-não-quer-crescer" que inspirou os presentes que Rony e Hermione deram um ao outro aconteceu no início do capítulo 17, caso alguém tenha esquecido.

No mais só tenho a dizer que foi um capítulo leve e muito gostoso de escrever. Espero as opiniões de todos e espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Biah: **Fiquei realmente feliz com seus comentários. Está ansiosa para ver o que Rony e Mione prepararão? Bom, a próxima festa é a da Grifinória, aguarde então. Espero sempre ver seus comentários, que me alegram muito! Beijos!

**Kikinhaaa:** Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo 19. Mais cenas de ciúmes do Rony como você disse que gosta, não é? Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada pelos elogios! Beijos.

**Miss.H.Granger:** Bem, o capítulo não foi gigantesco como você disse gostar, mesmo assim espero que não tenha lhe desagradado. Comente sempre que puder que adorarei ler suas opiniões. Agradeço e agradecerei sempre! Beijinhos!

**Carolina Rezende:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo 18 e do jogo da Lufa-Lufa! O que achou do 19? Bem, eu infelizmente não posso dizer o que Hermione ou Rebecca têm a ver com a profecia e se elas têm, mas a Brinks é personagem central e muito importante. Quanto à Rony e Hermione se acertarem eu vou ter que pedi-la um pouquinho mais de paciência... Espero que não me mate por isso! hehehhehhe... Obrigada por sempre comentar! Beijos!

**Camila:** Obrigadão pelo comentário e por cada uma de suas palavras! Pode deixar que vou tentar sempre atualizar rápido, ok? E continue lendo que todos os mistérios serão esclarecidos! Beijim!

**Humildemente Ju:** Bom Ju, vou repetir aqui o que eu já disse lá na Floreios: Por favor não me mate! Quem interrompeu o beijo foi o Adam e não eu, viu? Rs..rs.. Mate ele ao invés de mim! E aí, o que achou do 19? O Rony te derreteu ainda mais? É isso então, beijinhos e obrigada por tudo, Ju!

**Ufa... terminados os agradecimentos especiais. Um beijo também a todos aqueles leitores silenciosos que não comentam nunca... Mas se quiserem comentar, não vai doer nem nada, viu? Até a próxima...**


	20. Uma detenção e algumas conseqüências

_**N/A: Olá!... Certamente esse capítulo não é nada do que ninguém está pensando, mas não irei me estender muito aqui porque vou falar tudo que preciso ao final do capítulo, então, por favor não deixem de ler as considerações que são MUITO importantes! Beijos... **_

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo XX **

**Uma detenção e algumas conseqüências**

Com o fim das férias de natal a carga horária de aulas e deveres extras dos sextanistas foram se tornando gradualmente maiores e mais exigentes. Harry, Rony e Hermione juntamente com os outros colegas de seu ano viviam enfurnados na biblioteca e eram na maioria das vezes os últimos a deixarem a sala comunal à noite, tendo até mesmo mais lições e trabalhos que os próprios setmanistas. Dessa forma, à altura que fevereiro chegou, Hermione estava tão estressada e afobada com os estudos que era apenas um fator de irritação a mais para Harry e Rony.

_-É sério Harry, eu juro que ela está pirando. – _falou Rony arregalando os olhos azuis para o amigo numa expressão de desespero. – _É simplesmente IMPOSSÍVEL fazer tudo isso. – _completou ele olhando uma lista de deveres a serem feitos que Hermione tinha lhes passado.

Harry meramente concordou com a cabeça e, cansado, puxou para mais perto outro livro de Poções.

_-TRÊS redações, duas de SESSENTA centímetros de pergaminho e outra de OITENTA! E um mapa estelar! Fora o questionário sobre os Búzios para a Morcega Velha... – _reclamava o ruivo. – _O que eles estão pensando, afinal? Que nós não temos mais o que fazer do que gastar toda a noite debruçados sobre livros?_

_-Hermione já fez tudo? – _perguntou Harry com um suspiro.

_-Provavelmente. – _Rony encolheu os ombros. – _Onde você acha que ela escondeu os pergaminhos? Seria o ideal podermos dar uma olhada para tirarmos algumas idéias._

_-Copiarmos, você quer dizer._

_-Que seja. – _disse o ruivo balançando a cabeça. – _Nós deveríamos aproveitar que ela saiu para-_

_-Deveríamos aproveitar que QUEM saiu, Rony? – _indagou uma voz às costas do garoto fazendo-o saltar.

_-Er... Hermione, é você? – _balbuciou ele virando-se para ver a amiga parada de pé com os braços cruzados, o encarando.

_-Pelo menos era da última vez que verifiquei. – _disse ela num tom impaciente se sentando em sua poltrona habitual.

_-Meiga como sempre. – _zombou Rony.

Hermione luziu a ele, mas antes de abrir a boca para retrucar a voz de Harry já estava falando:

_-Por que você voltou tão rápido? – _perguntou ele olhando a garota. – _Seus chás com a Brinks sempre são mais longos..._

_-A professora Rebecca não está se sentindo bem hoje. – _respondeu Hermione. – _Ela sentiu uma tontura e quis se deitar um pouco mais cedo._

Harry e Rony trocaram um olhar.

_-O que? – _indagou a menina vendo a reação dos garotos.

_-Hermione... – _começou Harry cuidadosamente. – _Você não pode negar que é de fato estranho e-_

_-O que há de estranho em alguém sentir-se indisposto? – _cortou ela.

_-Você mesma disse que algumas vezes as reações dela eram esquisitas! – _exclamou Harry. – _Quando você parou alguns dias com esses chás com aquela mulher eu até pensei que você tivesse resolvido abrir os olhos, mas de repente começou tudo de novo..._

Hermione encarou o amigo, pensativa. Tantas coisas haviam acontecido nesses últimos tempos. Mas mesmo que quisesse, ela não poderia negar que se sentia confusa e desnorteada. Realmente a decisão de se afastar da professora tinha pairado em sua mente por algum tempo depois daquela visita onde ambas conversaram sobre os pesadelos da garota. Hermione achou esquisita a reação de Rebecca na ocasião, embora nunca conseguisse desconfiar de verdade da mestra. Pensamentos difusos a perturbavam constantemente, fazendo Hermione pensar até mesmo que a garotinha dos seus sonhos era de fato a própria filha da professora, mas isso não fazia o mínimo sentido. E de coisas que não faziam sentido ela já estava _farta_, Hermione se lembrou ao desviar o olhar para o outro garoto em sua frente.

_Rony_.

Rony já era um fator mais que suficiente para confundir sua cabeça, ela não precisava de mais nenhum, obrigada. De coisas que a razão não explicava bastava ele e seus atos, seus olhos, seus sorrisos. Bastava ele e seus elogios. Ele e seu _quase_ beijo. Bastava ele e sua maldita pretensão de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido no momento em que a viu novamente.

"_Mas NADA realmente aconteceu, Hermione." – _ela se repreendeu em silêncio. – _"Você que é estúpida o bastante em pensar que aquilo significou algo para ele e que de fato ele tivera pelo menos a intenção de beijá-la. Coisa de momento, isso foi tudo."_

_-O que há com você? – _ela ouviu Rony perguntar, a tirando momentaneamente dos seus devaneios.

_-Anh? – _fez ela.

_-Há tempos estou tentando te chamar de volta. – _disse o ruivo. – _Harry está falando com você, mas você parece estar flutuando numa dimensão diferente da nossa... Em quem estava pensando, afinal? – _perguntou ele suspeitosamente.

A garota suspirou profundamente. Rony estava olhando para ela daquele jeito de novo. Mais uma vez o azul de seus olhos estava escuro e tempestuoso.

"_Ah, Rony." – _pensou ela – _"Se você fosse um livro eu juro que te colocaria na seção reservada, pois você é assustador, perigoso, imprevisível, mas ainda consegue me fazer querer te descobrir cada vez mais..."_

_-Héim? – _pressionou ele. – _Hermione?_

_-Não estou pensando em ninguém. – _respondeu a garota derrubando sua cabeça no encosto de sua poltrona e fitando o teto inexpressivamente. – _O que você falava, Harry?_

_-Só estava lhe falando que a professora Brinks-_

_-Chega, Harry. – _interrompeu a menina, cansada. – _Eu não estou com a mínima disposição para discutir esse assunto outra vez._

O garoto se calou, amuado. Rony continuou sua enfadonha redação de História da Magia, dando pequenos muxoxos.

_-Bom, vou me deitar. – _falou Hermione se levantando. – _Boa noite a vocês._

_-Ei! – _chamou Rony erguendo os olhos para ela. – _Você nem ao menos vai nos ajudar com tudo isso?_

_-Vocês são capazes de fazerem sozinhos. – _disse ela.

_-Oh sim, nem se nós tivéssemos tantas mãos quanto a Lula Gigante tem tentáculos nós conseguiríamos fazer tudo isso sem você._

Hermione segurou um sorriso e tentou fazer carranca, mas silenciosamente sentou-se outra vez na poltrona e puxou para si a redação de Rony para revisar.

"_Rendida por uma gracinha, Hermione Granger." – _ela pensou – _"Isso está se pondo cada vez pior..."_

* * *

_-Andem logo vocês dois. – _falou Hermione a Rony e Harry durante o café da manhã do dia seguinte. – _Ou nós iremos nos atrasar._

_-Um bruxo não pode nem ao menos fazer suas refeições tranqüilamente nesse lugar. – _resmungou Rony se levantando e abocanhando outro pedaço de torrada.

_-Deixe de reclamar um minuto em sua vida, Rony. – _retrucou a garota. – _Se você não se importa em se atrasar, EU me importo._

_-Receio que seja tarde demais, Srta. Perfeitinha. – _disse o ruivo com um relance à mesa dos professores. – _A Brinks já deve estar na sala, não a vejo em lugar algum por aqui._

Hermione bufou com o apelido, encarando Rony.

_-Ela não estava no salão hoje, de fato. – _falou Harry juntando as sobrancelhas em sinal de concentração.

_-Tomara que estejamos dispensados da primeira aula, então. – _murmurou o ruivo enquanto caminhavam rumo à sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – _O que? – _completou defensivamente ao receber outro olhar fulminante de Hermione. – _Como teremos aula sem professor?_

O trio chegou à sala e encontrou-a fechada, alguns de seus colegas sextanistas parados junto à porta.

_-Por que está fechada? – _perguntou Simas que chegava acompanhado por Dino.

_-Está aí uma boa pergunta. – _retrucou Dino.

_-Onde está a professora Brinks, Hermione? – _perguntou Parvati à garota.

_-E como é suposto que eu saiba?_

_-Você é a queridinha dela, não é? Se alguém pudesse saber ninguém melhor do que você._

Hermione corou fracamente, mas se conteve em apenas girar os olhos, só um momento antes de todos ouvirem a porta se abrir e uma voz desagradável soar atrás deles.

_-Entrem em fila e em silêncio._

_-Snape? – _sussurrou Rony em terror encarando Harry. – _Ah, não... – _gemeu o ruivo.

As reações ao redor não foram muito diferentes e todos os grifinórios entraram na sala com a mesma expressão de desânimo no rosto.

_-Pelo que me foi passado, nessa aula vocês iriam começar a ver sobre "Cérberos". – _começou o professor friamente – _E vocês têm uma redação sobre o assunto para me entregar._

_-Nós temos uma redação para entregar, mas não para ELE. – _murmurou Rony, fazendo Snape lançar o olhar na direção do trio.

_-O que disse, Weasley?_

_-Nada, professor. – _falou ele simplesmente.

_-Menos dez pontos da Grifinória por ficar falando "nada" durante a minha aula, Weasley. – _disse Snape maliciosamente. Harry apertou os punhos, suspirando de modo audível e Hermione carranqueou.

_-E menos cinco pontos por seus bufos, Potter. – _completou o professor com um sorriso desdenhoso. – _Agora, as redações. Accio pergaminhos!_

Um mar de pergaminhos voou de todas as direções e se empilharam organizadamente sobre a escrivaninha.

_-Bem, falemos dos "Cérberos", então. Os "Cérberos" são criaturas- O que foi, Srta. Granger? – _interrompeu ele ao ver a mão de Hermione erguida o mais alto que ela conseguia. – _Eu não me lembro de ter perguntado nada para ser obrigado a assistir a Srta. se exibindo com sua mão ENFEITANDO o ar._

_-Eu... eu... – _começou ela muito vermelha. – _Só queria saber onde está a professora Brinks_

_-A Srta. e sua mania de querer saber de tudo. – _desdenhou Snape. – _Isso não lhe diz respeito. E cinco pontos da Grifinória por interromper a aula com tópicos inúteis..._

_-Mas isso não é justo! – _exclamou Rony, também vermelho de raiva. – _Hermione não fez nada!_

_-Rony, não! – _sussurrou ela apertando a mão do ruivo por baixo da carteira.

_-Menos quinze por sua petulância, Weasley. – _disse Snape calmamente.

_-Por que você não se limita a dar sua aula ao invés de ficar descontando injustamente os pontos da Grifinória? – _perguntou Harry furioso. Rony fez uma careta e Hermione gemeu apertando novamente a mão do ruivo. Toda a sala prendeu a respiração, observando o professor se aproximar lentamente do lugar onde o trio estava sentado.

_-Nunca critique meus modos de ensinar, Potter. – _disse o homem em tom baixo, seus olhos brilhando de malícia e seu cabelo escuro e oleoso caindo-lhe sobre o rosto. – _Talvez você se ache capaz de ministrar uma aula melhor, não? Ouvi falar de suas habilidades com o seu CLUBINHO de Defesa... – _riu ele. – _Vamos, se você se acha tão bom, explique aos seus colegas o assunto de hoje, lhes fale sobre os "Cérberos"._

_-"Cérberos" são criaturas mágicas._

_-Muito complexa sua explicação, Potter. – _zombou Snape.

_-São cachorros maiores do que o normal e que possuem três cabeças. – _completou Harry.

_-Perfeito, perfeito. – _disse o professor com sarcasmo. – _E essa longa explicação é tudo o que você pode nos contar sobre o assunto?_

_-Não. – _disse Harry espumando de ódio. – _Eu também posso dizer que assim como você, professor, já estive cara a cara com um "Cérbero". Em meu primeiro ano. A diferença é que EU saí da experiência com a PERNA e todo o resto intactos._

Hermione ofegou juntamente de toda a turma e Rony enfiou os nós dos dedos dentro da boca para evitar de explodir em risadas.

_-Detenção, Potter. – _falou Snape, sua voz trêmula de raiva. – _E menos cinqu-_

_-Com licença, Severo. – _uma voz interrompeu da porta, fazendo todas as cabeças se virarem instantaneamente para olhar uma pálida Rebecca Brinks parada encostada ao batente. Snape a olhou com profundo desgosto.

_-Brinks?_

_-Obrigada por conduzir minha aula até aqui, Severo. – _disse ela calmamente. – _Mas já me sinto melhor e sou capaz de assumir daqui para frente._

Snape pareceu ter engolido algo particularmente quente ou amargo, a julgar pela expressão do seu rosto. Ele deu um relance furioso a Harry antes de encarar Rebecca.

_-A turma é sua, Brinks, mas Potter e eu temos uma detenção a combinar._

_-Suponho que se algo aconteceu durante uma aula de minha matéria sou eu quem deve cuidar disso, Severo. Combinarei a detenção com Potter, não se preocupe._

Snape fez uma cara ainda mais feia e saiu dali a passos largos, sua capa vagueando atrás dele como grandes asas de um morcego. Hermione olhou sorrindo para a professora, que sorriu de volta. Logo após, a garota se virou a Harry e lhe deu o mesmo sorriso aliviado. Mas o menino ainda estava estático e impassível. Afinal, ele não conseguia se decidir qual das opções teria sido pior, detenção com Snape ou com Brinks. Suspirando e sentindo novamente o habitual desconforto que sempre sentia na presença daquela mulher, Harry começou a se lamentar intimamente que Snape tivesse deixado a sala.

* * *

Harry olhou para seu relógio de pulso uma vez mais e correu os dedos pelo cabelo, desanimado. Dez minutos. Esse era exatamente o tempo que faltava para o horário de sua detenção com a professora Brinks. Fechando seu livro com uma força desnecessária, ele se espreguiçou em sua poltrona e encarou os amigos.

_-Está na hora? – _perguntou Rony o encarando, solidário.

_-Suponho que sim. – _respondeu ele se levantando.

_-Poderia ser pior, Harry. – _falou Hermione observando a expressão miserável do amigo. – _Pelo menos não é o Snape._

_-Mas é a Brinks. – _retrucou ele fazendo a garota tremer sua cabeça de um lado para o outro como se dissesse _"Não acredito que ele está dizendo isso."_

_-Bem, até mais. – _acenou Harry começando a se arrastar na direção do buraco do retrato.

_-Sorte, cara. – _desejou Rony.

_-Nós lhe esperaremos aqui, Harry. – _reforçou Hermione.

O menino acenou com a cabeça e com um último relance aos amigos cruzou o buraco do retrato e caminhou apressadamente pelos corredores e escadas até a sala da professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que se encontrava no segundo andar. Ofegante e ligeiramente suado do esforço para chegar no horário, ele bateu suavemente à porta.

_-Entre. – _veio a voz calma da professora Brinks do interior do aposento.

Harry abriu a porta cuidadosamente, entrando e a fechando outra vez atrás de si.

_-Boa noite, Potter. – _cumprimentou ela com um sorriso agradável.

_-Noite. – _ele sussurrou de volta, sem encará-la.

_-Sente-se, por favor. – _disse Rebecca fazendo um sinal à cadeira a sua frente. O garoto obedeceu em silêncio, ainda sem erguer os olhos para a mulher.

_-Então é só eu virar as costas que meus alunos já adquirem detenção? – _falou ela num tom ligeiramente brincalhão. Harry limitou-se a acenar afirmativamente, seus olhos verdes fixos às suas próprias mãos sobre a escrivaninha.

_-É, mas suponho que Snape tenha dificultado um pouco as coisas para vocês... – _a professora continuou seu monólogo. – _Ele algumas vezes é uma pessoa difícil de se lidar._

_-Professora Brinks, - _fez Harry finalmente falando e milagrosamente deixando que seu olhar encontrasse o de Rebecca – _se a Sra. não se importa eu gostaria que fôssemos direto ao ponto. O que eu terei de fazer?_

Rebecca pareceu ligeiramente surpresa e sem graça com a atitude do aluno, mas não tirou o sorriso tranqüilo de seu rosto quando voltou a falar:

_-Bem, meus livros e pertences estão precisando de uma boa organização, Potter. – _disse ela indicando as prateleiras e mesinhas ao redor da sala. -_ Os elfos do castelo podem fazer isso, claro, mas geralmente sou eu quem sempre cuido dessa parte. Hoje abrirei uma exceção apenas em conseqüência de sua detenção._

_-O que eu terei de fazer, exatamente? – _indagou o menino.

_-Coisas simples. – _respondeu a professora, sorridente. - _Tirar o pó, alinhar os livros nas prateleiras, organizar os objetos sobre as mesinhas... Um trabalho de organização geral._

Harry mais uma vez fez um sinal silencioso de concordância e deixou sua cadeira rapidamente.

_-Aqui. – _disse ela deslizando um pequeno pano umedecido sobre a escrivaninha na direção dele. – _Para a limpeza._

Harry agarrou o paninho e partiu para uma das mesinhas ao fundo da sala, próxima a uma porta que provavelmente levaria aos aposentos pessoais da professora.

"_Quanto mais rápido eu fizer isso, menos tempo terei que ficar aqui na presença dela." – _pensou o garoto decidido, notando que o já familiar mal-estar causado pela Brinks estava novamente se apoderando de seu corpo.

_-Essa não, Potter! – _a voz da professora soou alarmada, desviando os pensamentos do garoto. – _Deixe essa mesa. – _continuou ela o olhando com os olhos bem abertos. -_ Desses pertences eu própria cuidarei depois._

_-Ok. – _resmungou Harry se virando para a mesinha ao lado e começando a tirar o pó de um onióculo. Depois de alguns segundos seus olhos se voltaram irresistivelmente para a pequena mesa ao fundo a qual ele estava momentos antes. O que teria ali que Rebecca queria tanto mantê-lo longe? Algo maligno? Incriminador? Mas olhando atentamente, tudo o que ele conseguiu ver lá em cima foi uma caixinha vermelha parecendo antiga, mas ao mesmo tempo bem conservada. Fosse o que fosse o segredo de Brinks, ele estava ali dentro. E Harry _TERIA_ que conseguir abrir aquela caixinha.

* * *

_-Mione? – _chamou Rony tentativamente, sustentando sua pena em posição sobre um pergaminho.

_-Hum? – _respondeu Hermione sem tirar os olhos do livro aberto sobre a mesa.

_-Quais foram os bruxos mais famosos da Antiguidade? – _perguntou ele.

_-Apolônio de Tiana, Paracelso, Agrippa... – _disse a menina com displicência enquanto Rony copiava o que ela dizia.

_-Er... Mione? – _chamou o garoto novamente.

_-Hum?_

_-Você sabe dizer algo de impacto sobre Apolônio de Tiana?_

_-Ele viveu no século I e foi duramente perseguido por ser acusado de realizar adivinhações por meio de sacrifícios humanos. – _ela murmurou distraidamente.

_-Mione? – _falou Rony pela terceira vez, assim que terminou de anotar febrilmente o que a garota tinha acabado de dizer.

_-Hum? – _resmungou ela de novo.

_-O que você sabe sobre Paracelso? – _perguntou o ruivo posicionando sua pena novamente.

_-Ele nasceu em 1493 na Suíça e morreu em 1541. Durante sua vida atuou com filosofia, alquimia, profecias e transmutação de metais em ouro. Também escreveu textos famosos sobre medicina bruxa e diversos assuntos da magia. Em sua biografia consta que Paracelso era dono de um espelho mágico que previa o futuro. – _Hermione recitou tudo num fôlego só, ainda de modo distraído e com toda sua atenção voltada ao seu livro. Rony arregalou os olhos para a menina e deixou sair uma risadinha espantada.

_-O quê? – _falou ela finalmente erguendo o rosto para olhá-lo.

_-Nada. – _disse o garoto balançando a cabeça. – _Mas sabe, é incrível como uma pessoa consegue se lembrar de tanta informação... Às vezes fico pensando que você é muito mais útil do que o lembrol do Neville._

Hermione revirou os olhos.

_-Oh, muito obrigada pela comparação. – _desdenhou ela. – _Fico REALMENTE feliz em saber que você me acha mais ÚTIL que um LEMBROL._

_-MUITO mais, eu diria. – _riu Rony desviando os olhos, suas orelhas começando a corar.

_-O que você quis dizer com isso, Rony? – _perguntou Hermione esperançosamente. Essa era a primeira vez que o ruivo dizia algo desse tipo depois do fatídico "quase-beijo" entre os dois.

_-E-eu... bem, não sei. – _sussurrou Rony de volta, agora completamente vermelho.

_-Certo. – _falou Hermione desapontada. Ela observou a pena na mão do garoto e o pergaminho já escrito até à metade postado sobre a mesa. – _Ah não, Rony! – _exclamou ela, entendendo. - _Eu não acredito no que você estava fazendo agora há pouco! Você estava tentando me fazer te contar as respostas para o Trabalho de História da Magia!_

_-E deu certo, não deu? – _respondeu o ruivo risonho.

_-Isso foi jogo sujo! – _exclamou a menina, fazendo Rony se lembrar da ocasião em que ele dissera essas mesmas palavras a ela e do que tinha _quase_ ocorrido depois disso.

_-Ah, Hermione, foram apenas umas perguntinhas de nada... – _argumentou o garoto. -_ Qual o mal de você ter me contado as respostas?_

_-O mal, Rony? Como é suposto que você APRENDA alguma coisa se obtém todas as respostas prontas?_

_-E que interesse tenho eu em aprender sobre um monte de bruxos velhos e caducos?_

_-Eles não ERAM velhos e caducos, Rony, eles foram os bruxos mais famosos da época! – _irritou-se Hermione.

_-Tudo bem, podem até ter sido, mas passou, pronto! No que isso pode influenciar nossas vidas agora? – _retrucou o ruivo.

_-O passado sempre influencia o presente e o futuro. – _disse a menina sabiamente. – _Conhecer um pouco sobre a vida dos bruxos mais brilhantes do passado nos possibilita imaginar como serão os do futuro._

_-Mas isso é fácil. – _falou Rony com um sorriso. – _Eu posso perfeitamente imaginar como serão os bruxos mais brilhantes do futuro._

_-É justamente onde eu estava querendo chegar. – _respondeu ela. – _Você entendeu a importância de conhecer sobre os bruxos famosos do passado, então?_

_-Na verdade não. – _o ruivo encolheu os ombros. – _Afinal, eu não preciso conhecer nada sobre Paracelso, Agrippa e qualquer desses outros sujeitos para saber que um dos nomes que serão citados futuramente entre os dos mais brilhantes será "Hermione Granger". – _concluiu ele fazendo Hermione mudar de cor instantaneamente como um camaleão.

_-Ah, Rony. – _murmurou ela com a cabeça baixa. – _Não é me bajulando que você irá conseguir provar um ponto de vista._

_-E é fazendo o que, então? – _devolveu ele baixinho, tocando de leve a extremidade de sua pena sobre as costas da mão da garota e causando-lhe cócegas.

_-Sendo racional. – _respondeu a menina sem erguer os olhos e afastando a mão do alcance da pena, embora sua voz estivesse ligeiramente aguda.

_-A racional aqui é você. – _Rony falou aproximando mais sua poltrona da dela e buscando a mão da menina com a pena novamente.

_-Não quando se trata de Rony Weasley. – _Hermione horrorizou-se ao se ouvir dizendo. – _E pare com isso, eu tenho cócegas. – _completou ela um tanto sem graça, empurrando a pena de Rony para longe.

_-O que você quis dizer? – _perguntou o garoto a olhando atentamente.

_-Que eu tenho cócegas. – _repetiu Hermione, intimamente suspeitando que não era essa a resposta para a pergunta do menino.

_-Antes. – _disse Rony confirmando as suspeitas dela. – _O que você quis dizer antes?_

_-Eu... eu NÃO SEI. – _Hermione respondeu lhe dando o mesmo gostinho de frustração que ela tinha experimentado ainda há pouco quando ele dissera essas mesmas palavras.

Os dois se encararam por um instante, como se tentassem ler um ao outro, mas Hermione quebrou o olhar e voltou a atenção ao seu livro. Entretanto, não antes de oferecer um sorriso minúsculo, tímido, mas completamente sincero ao ruivo.

Rony a viu abaixar sua face outra vez para o livro e tentou fazer o mesmo, dando uma olhada à sua tarefa não terminada de _História da Magia_. Mas foram meros segundos antes que ele percebesse que tudo sobre tarefas e deveres tinha escapado de sua mente depois do sorriso da garota ao seu lado. Hermione tinha voltado ao estudo e agora parecia como se nada (com exceção de um balde de água gelada) conseguiria que ela observasse do seu livro de _Runas Antigas_. Ela estava inclinada sobre as páginas, sentada bem na extremidade da poltrona, declamando silenciosamente as palavras que lia. Se essa não era uma pose clássica de Hermione, nada seria: sentada perfeitamente, com foco perfeito, amedrontada que alguém a pegaria não estando perfeita e a denunciaria como se ela fosse uma criança má-comportada. O ruivo riu a ela, não alto o bastante para que a menina notasse. O que Hermione não sabia, era que ela sempre estaria perfeita. Não precisaria de tanto esforço para isso. Ela sempre estaria perfeita e Rony sempre estaria ao seu lado para confirmar esse fato. Mesmo que ele fosse demasiado covarde para contar isso a ela. Ele encontraria a coragem. _Eventualmente_.

* * *

Foi com grande excitação que Harry viu a oportunidade para fazer aquilo que ele tinha estado planejando desde o começo da noite. Para ser mais exato, desde o momento em que seus olhos viram a velha caixinha vermelha sobre a mesa próxima à pequena porta. Depois de passar quase duas horas organizando livros em prateleiras e tirando pó de objetos sob a supervisão de Rebecca Brinks, o menino agora finalmente se encontrava sozinho na sala. A professora, pelo que parecia, tinha ido buscar mais ervas na cozinha, já que segundo ela seu estoque estava em baixa e além de não dormir sem um chá ela desejava convidar alguém para um no dia seguinte. Harry poderia bem imaginar quem era a convidada de Brinks, mas na euforia de ver a mulher longe dali, guardou essa preocupação para depois. E assim, a mestra tinha lhe pedido que continuasse o trabalho e dito que estaria de volta em alguns minutos, fechando a porta atrás dela ao sair. Agora Harry estava ali parado, suas mãos apertando com força o paninho que ele utilizara para tirar o pó e seu coração martelando selvagemente contra seu tórax. Devagar, ele se aproximou da porta, abriu-a do modo mais lento e silencioso possível e olhou abaixo no corredor. Tudo estava calmo e escuro, aparentemente deserto. Voltando a puxar a porta fechada, Harry mirou mais uma vez a caixinha vermelha ao fundo da sala e apressadamente caminhou para a mesinha onde ela jazia. Olhando por cima do ombro uma outra vez e agora sentindo o coração batendo quase à altura de sua garganta, o garoto puxou a tampa da caixa, que saiu com leveza e facilidade.

_-Que diabos é isso? – _sussurrou Harry a si próprio, ao olhar o interior da caixinha e ver uma pequena bonequinha de louça por cima do que pareciam velhos pergaminhos amarelados e cartões. Cuidadosamente, o menino retirou a boneca para mirá-la melhor. Ela tinha um rostinho moldurado graciosamente em uma louça branca, olhinhos pintados em tinta azul, uma boquinha vermelha em formato de coração e cabelos muito pretos sob um chapéu azul da mesma cor de seu vestidinho. Seu corpinho era de pano e apenas cabeça, pés e mãos eram feitos de louça. Era um objeto simples e parecia perfeitamente normal à visão de Harry. Colocando-a de lado com uma expressão confusa no rosto, o garoto puxou o primeiro pergaminho amarelado sobre o topo das outras coisas no interior da caixa e o desenrolou. Palavras escritas numa letra caprichada poderiam ser lidas, embora estivessem um tanto apagadas pelo tempo. Parecia se tratar de uma carta, já que no cabeçalho constavam local e data:

"_Hogwarts, 05 de setembro de 1977"_

"_Se nós estamos em 1996 isso foi há mais de 19 anos" – _pensou Harry, seus olhos ávidos esquadrinhando o papel:

"_Querida mamãe e amado papai,_

_Espero que estejam bem e conseguindo agüentar a minha falta. Eu confesso que já estou morrendo de saudades, mas não tenho palavras para expressar o quanto Hogwarts é maravilhosa. O castelo é lindo com suas centenas de escadas, o teto do salão principal me encanta, já que é enfeitiçado para parecer o céu. A biblioteca me deixou boquiaberta... Mas o mais emocionante mesmo estão sendo as aulas. Vocês não podem imaginar o quanto estou aprendendo e o quanto gosto disso! Eu amo Hogwarts! Eu amo ser uma bruxa! Mas mamãe e papai, eu amo muito mais vocês dois. Nunca estive tão feliz,_

_Amor,_

_Kimberly B. Taylor"_

"_Bom, pelo menos a história da filha parece constar." – _pensou Harry colocando a carta de lado próxima à boneca e alcançando mais um pergaminho. Com um olhar rápido ele viu se tratar de outra carta da filha de Rebecca, assim como todos os demais papéis dentro da caixa. Retirando todos os pergaminhos, Harry alcançou para os cartões, a fim de verificar do que se tratavam. Ao puxar o primeiro, no entanto, ele viu que não se tratavam de cartões e sim de várias fotografias bruxas. Com os olhos atentos, o garoto observou uma professora Brinks muito mais nova e com uma aparência muito mais feliz, abraçada a um jovem simpático de cabelos castanhos muito lisos que lhe caíam sobre os olhos. Em outra foto ele viu novamente o jovem, agora segurando em seu colo um bebê que sorria e agitava os braços freneticamente. Passando as fotografias rapidamente, Harry viu que todas retratavam cenas familiares: Rebecca, o homem e o bebê; Rebecca abraçada a uma menininha miúda de olhos profundos e cabelos castanhos lisos; a mesma garotinha no pescoço do homem dos cabelos lisos; a menina abraçada à mesmíssima bonequinha de louça que Harry analisara há momentos atrás; ela já um pouco mais crescida segurando uma enorme pilha de livros... Harry sorriu um pouco ao notar que essa última lembrava irresistivelmente uma foto de Hermione criança que ele tinha visto na casa da amiga durante o verão. Mas então, o garoto pensou ouvir passos ecoando ao longe no corredor e com uma rapidez espantosa ajeitou tudo novamente dentro da caixinha e se afastou outra vez para uma das prateleiras de livros, o coração voltando a acelerar de forma impiedosa.

_-Terminando, Sr. Potter? – _perguntou a professora Brinks apenas um instante depois, entrando na sala com as mãos repletas de ervas para chá.

_-Hum... Sim. – _respondeu ele sem ousar encará-la.

_-Muito bom. – _disse a mulher. – _Mas já está ficando tarde e você já deve estar cansado, e eu penso que essa organização está boa o suficiente._

_-Estou dispensado?_

_-Pode ir sim, Sr. Potter. – _falou a professora Brinks se aproximando dele. – _Apenas me faça um favor, sim?_

_- Sim, senhora._

_-Diga à Srta. Granger que venha tomar um chá comigo amanhã durante a tarde. Isso se ela não tiver um programa melhor para um sábado, é claro. – _brincou Rebecca dando um tapinha sobre as costas de Harry.

Mas no instante em que os dedos da professora tocaram seu corpo, Harry sentiu uma dor tão intensa em sua cicatriz que caiu imediatamente ajoelhado sobre o chão da sala, gritando de agonia da sensação como de brasas corroendo sua pele, carne e seu próprio crânio. Ele gritou de dor e ofegante levou uma mão trêmula à sua testa, massageando devagar a cicatriz com as pontas dos dedos enquanto a dor começava a baixar.

_-Sr. Potter? – _falou Rebecca assustada se ajoelhando próxima a ele. – _O que houve?_

Respirando pesadamente e tentando com o máximo de suas forças se equilibrar sobre suas pernas, Harry se levantou, cambaleante, negando a mão estendida da professora.

_-O que houve? – _perguntou ela novamente, esticando a mão para ampará-lo pelo ombro. Mas o garoto se desviou outra vez do toque da mulher, seus olhos lacrimejantes.

_-Eu estou bem. – _sussurrou ele com uma voz fraca. – _Isso é normal, acontece às vezes. – _mentiu.

_-Você não precisa de ajuda para levá-lo à Ala Hospitalar? – _indagou Rebecca.

_-Não. Eu preciso apenas dormir._

_-Tem certeza?_

_-Sim, agora posso ir, professora? – _Harry insistiu.

_-Claro, Sr. Potter. Boa noite._

_-Noite. – _resmungou Harry de volta e apressado abriu a porta da sala e caminhou para longe dali.

* * *

Harry estourou pelo buraco do retrato alguns momentos depois, parecendo extremamente pálido e doente. Sua cicatriz não mais doía, agora apenas formigava desconfortavelmente, mas o que realmente estava o incomodando era o quanto sua cabeça fervilhava com pensamentos e informações. _Definitivamente, indubitavelmente, HAVIA algo MUITO errado com a professora Brinks. _Caminhando vacilante até os amigos, ele se arremessou na poltrona ao lado de Rony e suspirou profundamente.

_-Harry? – _perguntou Hermione olhando-o espantada. – _O que houve, você está bem?_

_-O que aconteceu, cara? – _insistiu Rony arregalando os olhos para o amigo. – _A professora Brinks mandou que você fizesse algo horrível?_

_-Não. – _disse Harry num tom baixo. – _Apenas tive que organizar uns livros e objetos._

_-Mas qual é o problema? – _pressionou Hermione fitando o menino com extrema preocupação.

_-Eu tinha razão sobre a Brinks, Hermione. – _falou Harry virando-se para a garota. – _Há REALMENTE algo errado com ela._

_-O que você quer dizer? – _indagou Hermione empalidecendo.

_-Minha cicatriz. – _respondeu Harry. – _Ela explodiu de dor quando a Brinks me tocou._

Hermione mordeu o lábio como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa e juntou as sobrancelhas.

_-Mas Harry, - _disse ela cautelosamente – _isso de fato não prova nada, ocorreu a mesma coisa ano passado com a Umbridge!_

_-Que era uma mulher maligna. – _completou Rony.

_-Sim, mas que não tinha nada a ver com Voldemort. – _retrucou Hermione ignorando a careta do ruivo.

_-Agora foi diferente, Hermione. – _falou Harry convicto. – _Naquela ocasião com a Umbridge minha cicatriz deu uma pontada e nada mais. Hoje ela EXPLODIU em dor quando a Brinks me tocou. Definitivamente tem algo muito ruim com ela._

_-É um tanto estranho. – _disse a menina. – _Mas talvez seja pelo fato que eu já lhe falei antes, talvez seja porque vocês dois têm a vida marcada por ELE._

_-Ora, Hermione, - _Rony falou impaciente – _se a cicatriz do Harry doesse cada vez que alguém que teve a vida marcada por Você-Sabe-Quem o tocasse ele teria que se exilar! A grande maioria dos bruxos teve sua vida marcada por ele de alguma forma._

_-Ele tem razão. – _insistiu Harry. – _Afaste-se dela, Hermione._

_-M-mas Harry... – _murmurou a menina ainda mais nervosa, apertando suas próprias bochechas com as mãos. – _Pode ter sido apenas coincidência..._

_-Eu sei que você é inteligente o bastante para não acreditar nisso que está dizendo. – _falou Rony. – _Coincidência..._

_-Afaste-se dela, Hermione. – _repetiu Harry encarando os olhos da amiga. – _Não continue com essa amizade._

_-Você não precisa dela. – _reforçou Rony. – _Você tem a NÓS!_

_-É diferente. – _resmungou a garota olhando de Harry para Rony. – _Eu ainda acredito na Rebecca. Por favor, todos temos direito a uma escolha... E eu escolho dar outro voto de confiança à ela. Acredito que ela precise de mim... Por favor, aceitem isso. – _terminou Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos.

_-Hermione, ouça. – _falou o ruivo de um modo sério muito diferente do seu habitual. – _Ela não precisa de você. NÓS precisamos de você._

_-Ela precisa de mim, Rony, eu sinto isso. – _teimou Hermione, agora deixando as lágrimas saírem de seus olhos. – _Eu meio que amenizo a falta que a filha dela lhe faz._

_-Nós nem ao menos sabemos se essa história de filha é verdadeira! – _exclamou Rony ficando de pé e virando-se de costas para não ver os olhos suplicantes de Hermione. Harry mexeu-se inconfortavelmente em sua poltrona, mas decidiu manter para si o que tinha vista na caixinha vermelha, vendo que aquilo não ajudaria em nada a convencer Hermione a se afastar da professora.

_-É verdadeira. – _sussurrou a garota, fungando. – _Eu também sinto isso._

_-Você está fazendo uma escolha. – _disse Rony se sentando novamente e encarando no fundo dos olhos de Hermione. – _Você está escolhendo ela ao invés de nós._

_-Eu não estou fazendo uma escolha, Rony! – _exclamou ela, sua face vermelha e molhada com lágrimas. – _Por favor..._

_-Sim, você está. – _cortou o ruivo. – _Nós só queremos o seu melhor, Mione. – _a voz dele vacilou ligeiramente ao dizer isso.

_-Afaste-se dela. – _Harry reforçou novamente.

_-Hermione, você ESTÁ fazendo uma escolha. – _o ruivo repetiu.

_-Rony, eu não estou, por favor... – _respondeu ela agarrando a mão de Rony com as duas dela.

_-Sim, você está. – _falou ele colocando sua outra mão sobre as dela. – _Pois enquanto você continuar se encontrando com a Brinks, não conte mais com a minha amizade._

Hermione pareceu ter tomado um tapa em seu rosto. Ela arregalou os olhos ao ruivo e apertou as mãos dele, assustada.

_-Rony, não, por favor... – _sussurrou a menina entre lágrimas.

_-Você mesma disse que todos temos direito a uma escolha, Hermione. – _disse Rony a encarando tristemente e desvencilhando seus dedos para longe dos dela. – _E essa é a minha._

As lágrimas continuaram a correr livremente pelo rosto da garota, que olhou a Harry como se pedisse ajuda, mas não recebeu um só olhar do outro amigo. Ela chorou em silêncio por mais alguns momentos e só então ergueu a cabeça e encarou o ruivo.

_-Sim, todos nós temos direito a uma escolha. – _disse ela numa voz falha. -_ Você está escolhendo terminar nossa amizade?_

O ruivo encostou-se à poltrona e encarou o teto da sala comunal. Suspirou fundo e fechando os olhos, soube que ainda viria se arrepender amargamente daquilo que estava a ponto de fazer.

_-Estou. – _respondeu ele com uma voz vazia.

_Vazia_, mas nem perto do que iria se tornar sua própria vida sem a presença de Hermione ao seu lado.

* * *

**Bom, provavelmente vocês não gostaram do capítulo, não é? Me desculpem, mas eu realmente precisava dele para a história... Deixem-me esclarecer alguns pontos sobre ele, então:**

**1- **A respeito dos "Cérberos": Bem, eu vi em um livro que há um personagem na mitologia grega chamado "Cérbero", que é um cão de três cabeças que guarda a entrada do reino dos mortos (do inferno), impedindo que as pessoas saiam de lá. Então resolvi generalizar e dar esse nome à todos os cães de três cabeças, como se fosse o próprio nome da criatura, ok?

A resposta do Harry ao Snape foi devido ao acontecimento do primeiro livro, onde Snape fere sua perna ao tentar passar pelo Fofo.

**2- **Sobre os bruxos famosos da Antiguidade: A parte das explicações da Mione sobre Apolônio de Tiana, Paracelso e Agrippa eu me baseei no livro chamado "Almanaque de Harry Potter e outros Bruxos", embora eu tenha inventado alguma coisa da biografia deles também.

**3- **Agora sobre uma parte que provavelmente deve ter deixado muitos de vocês confusos, a parte da data na carta que Harry encontrou. A carta datava de 1977 e Harry pensa que foi há quase 19 anos. Isso ocorre porque a história se passa em 1996, estou seguindo os livros da JK, e como o sexto ano dos garotos no original também se passa nesse ano eu resolvi fazer o mesmo. A título de curiosidade: Rebecca Brinks nasceu em 1946, ou seja, tem 50 anos na história. Sua filha tinha onze anos recém completados na época da carta, ou seja, em setembro de 1977.

No mais é isso. Obrigada pela atenção, por ler, por comentar...

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

**Thais: **Realmente, senti sua falta no capítulo 17... Problema em pc? Ah, isso aqui é rotina comigo, rs... Eu também gosto muito de Peter Pan, que legal que você gosta, vocês ainda irão ler mais a respeito disso... Bom, espero sua opinião sobre o 20. Ah, que bom que você ficou quase na média com a nota. Beijos!

**Dedessa Shermie: **Pois é, pensei sim que você não iria comentar mais... E fiquei realmente feliz ao vê-la comentando... Livrar-me de você? Ah não, pode estar certa que não quero isso, adoro seus comentários!... E tenho que dizer que você me fez dar risada com seu último comentário, falando que gosta de tudo grande e sobre o referendo...kkkkkk... Beijinhos, espero sua opinião sobre o 20!

**Biah: **hahhahha, mais uma adepta do movimento: Mate o Adam... Coitadinho do menino...rs... Obrigada por acompanhar e sempre estar comentando Biah, isso me faz muito contente. Beijinhos!

**Lu: **Até 3 horas da manhã lendo a fic? Nossa, fiquei lisonjeada agora, obrigada. E postei rapidinho, viu? E vou continuar fazendo o possível para atualizar cada vez mais rápido... Quanto ao beijo... bem, ainda não saiu. Perdão... rs... Espero mais comentários seus então! Beijos!

**Carolina Rezende: **Só o que tenho a lhe dizer é obrigada, obrigada, obrigada... Vi seu comentário lá na Floreios também e fiquei muito feliz! E eu não sou malvada, quem atrapalhou foi o Adam, não eu! Rs..rs... Bom, aguardo sua opinião sobre o 20 (e sobre todos os posteriores, claro). Abração e mais uma vez obrigada!

**Thay: **Que bom que esteja gostando da história... E bem, sim, de certa forma Rony é lerdinho mesmo... Mas uma hora vai, não é? Essa é a esperança de todos..rs... Muito obrigada por ler e por comentar! Beijos!

**Rema: **Acho que você não deve ter gostado muito desse capítulo, apesar de estar ansiosa por ele. Bem, mesmo assim espero que continue acompanhando e comentando. Grande beijo!

**Miss.H.Granger: **Rony galanteador? Taí, gostei disso...rs... Que bom que você tenha gostado do 19. E pelo que vejo é mais uma na lista que quer matar o pobre garotinho...heheheheee... Fico aguardando seu comentário a respeito do 20. Beijão!

**Kikinhaaa: **Finalmente uma que me entende! Que bom que você é paciente com o lance do beijo! Me deixa feliz saber disso! Muito obrigada por estar sempre lendo, comentando, acompanhando, viu? Sem palavras para agradecer. Beijos!

**Camila: **Que bom que agora você resolveu comentar! Espero de verdade que comente sempre sim, quanto mais opiniões mais incentivo e mais melhoras, não? Muito obrigada mesmo! Bem, o Rony é meio lerdinho sim, mas eu também o amo, você não está só nisso! Rs... Beijinhos e obrigada de novo!

**Bom, agora é só isso mesmo. Malfeito feito. Até a próxima!**


	21. Hogsmeade

_**

* * *

Alô pessoal! Bem, depois do catastrófico capítulo 20 no qual muita gente queria minha cabeça, aqui está o 21. Leiam as considerações ao final. Beijos.**__

* * *

_

**Capítulo XXI **

**Hogsmeade**

Um trovão soou ao longe sobressaltando Hermione e fazendo com que a garota abrisse os olhos. O quarto ainda estava escuro, mas a julgar pela lânguida faixa de luz que vinha despontando da direção da janela, o dia já estava amanhecendo. Um clarão de um relâmpago iluminou a face da menina, fazendo-a perceber que o sábado seria nublado e provavelmente tão úmido quanto seus olhos castanhos estiveram durante quase toda a noite. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Não conseguia acreditar que Rony tinha colocado fim numa amizade que começara há tantos anos e que já sobrevivera a centenas de brigas, problemas e males. Essa idéia era de fato surreal, fantasiosa e, acima de tudo, dolorosa, cruciante. Como era suposto que ela conseguiria ficar longe do ruivo? Ele tinha lhe dito que _precisava_ dela. Mas Hermione sentia que era justamente o contrário: _ela_ precisava dele. Ela poderia sim ser inteligente e independente. E poderia ser a melhor do seu ano, como todos costumavam dizer. Mas Hermione não poderia ser e não era auto-suficiente. Ela sozinha poderia ser a _razão_. Mas precisava da _emoção_. Ela poderia ser o _cérebro_. Mas precisava do _coração_. Poderia ser mesmo a _responsabilidade_. Mas precisava do _humor_ e do _sorriso_. Emoção, coração, humor e sorriso. Essas quatro palavras que faltavam a ela poderiam ser resumidas em uma só: _Rony_. E agora, mais que tudo, ela desejava que a sensação que havia sobre suas bochechas fosse a da mão dele a acariciando e dos dedos dele a tocando, ao invés das lágrimas que silenciosamente deslizavam por lá. Fungando audivelmente, Hermione esfregou os olhos já inchados e engoliu o choro. Todos tinham direito a uma escolha. E essa tinha sido a dele. Ele tinha escolhido terminar a amizade. Ele tinha escolhido ficar _longe dela_.

Hermione virou-se para o canto e comprimiu o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. Seu corpo, mente e coração travando uma briga, cada um clamando por seus interesses. Seu corpo pedia desesperadamente por algum sono a mais. Sua mente pedia que ela se levantasse e fosse fazer algo produtivo, como estudar. Já seu coração, esse, bem, esse não clamava por _algo_, mas por _alguém_. E ela não seria Hermione Granger se não atendesse as reivindicações de sua mente. Os outros dois não mereciam, de fato: seu corpo tinha desejos inúteis e seu coração só lhe fazia sofrer.

* * *

À altura que o dia raiou totalmente e os barulhos das pessoas acordando começaram a serem ouvidos pelo castelo, Hermione já tinha lindo o capítulo pedido pela professora de Aritmancia no mínimo cinco vezes, embora o grau de atenção da garota com a leitura não estivesse nem de longe compatível com seu habitual. Assim, no momento em que ouviu suas companheiras deixando o quarto, ela decidiu que já era hora de parar. Fechou o livro com um baque e saiu de dentro de sua cama oculta pelas grossas cortinas. Trocando seu pijama pela primeira roupa que encontrou em seu malão e prendendo seu cabelo no topo de sua cabeça em um nó frouxo e desajeitado, a menina deixou o dormitório. Logo que alcançou a metade dos degraus para a sala comunal, porém, ela teve uma visão que fez seus interiores se retorcerem e seu coração acelerar tanto que ela teve que comprimir uma das mãos sobre o peito. Rony estava parado ao pé da escada, ambas as mãos dentro dos bolsos dianteiros, fitando impassivelmente o caminho trilhado por ela. Assim que a viu, no entanto, desviou os olhos quase de imediato, como se tivesse medo de conhecer o olhar da garota. Ela respirou fundo e terminou de descer os degraus.

_-Oi – _falou ela timidamente no momento em que alcançou o chão.

_-Alô. – _respondeu ele ainda sem encará-la.

_-V-você... – _gaguejou ela sentindo suas mãos suarem. – _Você ainda está falando comigo, então? – _terminou num fio de voz.

Rony encolheu os ombros. Ele não pôde deixar de notar um tom esperançoso nas palavras de Hermione, o que o fez se sentir ainda pior pelo que ele estava fazendo a ela. E a _ele_.

_-Nós não somos mais amigos, Hermione, mas ainda somos monitores. – _esclareceu ele tentando não tremer a voz. – _McGonagall acaba de enviar um aviso que quer nos ver. Só por isso estou aqui._

A menina pareceu perder o chão sob seus pés. De repente, todo o aquecido sentimento de esperança tinha abandonado seu corpo e só o que ela poderia sentir era um aperto se formando em sua garganta e lágrimas incômodas picando os cantos dos seus olhos. Mas ela não iria chorar. Não na frente dele, pelo menos.

_-Certo. – _foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer.

O ruivo arriscou um olhar à garota e estremeceu ao ver tanta mágoa e dor naqueles olhos castanhos. Tudo o que ele queria era não deixar que ela sofresse, mas parece que seu plano estava funcionando justamente com efeito contrário. Por desejar impedir que outras pessoas a ferissem, ele mesmo acabou fazendo o serviço sujo. E Rony se odiou profundamente por isso.

_-Hermione... – _murmurou o garoto enquanto ambos caminhavam pelos corredores até a sala de McGonagall. – _Eu... eu..._

_-Por favor, Ronald. – _cortou ela numa voz aguda. – _Só prossiga se o que você tem a me dizer for um assunto profissional. Afinal, somos APENAS MONITORES e não devemos ter outro tipo de conversa._

Rony olhou para a menina e com alívio percebeu que um "quê" de irritação tinha substituído a tristeza em seus olhos.

"_Melhor assim." – _pensou ele. Com uma Hermione furiosa ele poderia lidar, já que fazia isso desde que tinham onze anos de idade. Mal sabia ele que aquela irritação não tinha realmente _substituído _a tristeza. Apenas _camuflado._

* * *

_-Bom dia, Sr. Weasley, Srta. Granger. – _cumprimentou McGonagall assim que os garotos chegaram à sua sala. – _Sentem-se por favor._

Ambos fizeram como lhes foi pedido e encararam a professora, esperando que ela falasse.

_-Bem, vocês já devem imaginar o motivo pelo qual estão aqui, não? – _perguntou ela, mas antes que eles tivessem tempo para responder, a mulher já continuava: - _Já estamos em fevereiro e estamos a menos de duas semanas do feriado de São Valentim, ou seja, da festa oferecida pela Grifinória. Suponho que já tenham começado a dar um andamento?_

Hermione abaixou a cabeça e sentiu que estava corando, ela não tinha esquecido, mas com tantos deveres, confusões e sentimentos, a garota tinha acabado não se concentrando nisso o quanto deveria.

_-Na verdade, professora McGonagall, - _começou Hermione sem olhar para a mestra – _nenhuma idéia de jogo passou pela minha cabeça ainda..._

_-Hum. – _fez McGonagall pressionando os lábios. – _E quanto a você, Sr. Weasley?_

_-Também não, professora. – _ele disse balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo.

_-Ainda não é desesperador. – _falou a mulher depois de certo tempo. – _Mas vou ter que lhes pedir que concentrem totalmente suas atenções nisso. Eu não quero que a festa da Grifinória seja um fiasco, ainda mais sabendo que vocês dois têm talento o suficiente para realizarem um feito maravilhoso._

_-Certo. – _murmurou Hermione. – _Obrigada, professora._

Rony limitou-se a acenar de novo com a cabeça, agora afirmativamente.

_-Bom, isso é tudo. Podem ir ou irão se atrasar para a visita à Hogsmeade. Qualquer novidade ou dúvida me procurem._

Rony e Hermione se levantaram e deixaram a sala juntos, o ruivo já tinha se virado e quase aberto a boca para chamar a menina para irem encontrar Harry no Salão Principal, mas quando fez isso, tudo o que viu foi as costas de Hermione, que se afastava a passos largos na direção da Torre da Grifinória, sem ao menos olhar para trás. Ele deixou escapar um suspiro. Essa tinha sido a escolha _dele_.

* * *

Rony chegou cabisbaixo ao Salão Principal e largou-se no seu lugar habitual à mesa da Grifinória, próximo a Harry.

_-Já falou com a McGonagall? – _perguntou Harry assim que o viu.

_-Arram. – _resmungou Rony puxando um prato de mingau de aveia para si.

_-E o que ela queria?_

_-Saber nossas idéias para a estúpida festa que teremos que organizar. – _respondeu o ruivo remexendo a colher em seu prato distraidamente, sem ao menos provar o conteúdo.

_-E vocês têm alguma?_

_-Não. – _ele encolheu os ombros.

_-Hum... E onde está a Hermione? – _Harry perguntou de modo casual.

_-Não sei. – _murmurou Rony, ainda remexendo o mingau.

_-Er... cara? – _disse Harry cuidadosamente. – _Você, hum... não acha que está sendo um pouco... bem, duro demais com ela?_

_-Não sei. – _respondeu Rony, um aperto de arrependimento começando a tomar conta dele.

_-Pense nisso, companheiro. Eu não queria ter que escolher apenas um de vocês dois para ir comigo à Hogsmeade._

_-Você não tem. – _falou Rony. – _Quero dizer, eu não me importo que ela vá junto. _

_-Bom. – _concordou Harry se levantando. – _Vamos procurá-la para irmos, então?_

Rony empurrou o prato de mingau ainda cheio e acenou, também se levantando para acompanhar o amigo.

* * *

Hermione chegou à sala comunal vazia e sentou-se numa poltrona ao canto, apoiando o queixo nas mãos. Uma idéia, ela precisava de uma idéia. Um jogo que expressasse coragem, a característica principal da Grifinória.

"_Pense, Hermione, pense." – _sua mente gritava, mas parece que no momento nada útil lhe ocorria. A cabeça dela não estava se concentrando o suficiente e seu coração só fazia atrapalhar ainda mais, berrando que estava sufocado e dolorido. Ela tomou uma respiração funda e fechou os olhos, mas um barulho vindo da escada do dormitório feminino a fez virar-se para olhar. Uma Gina apressada descia as escadas, seus cabelos vermelhos flamejando atrás de si como se ela deixasse marcas de fogo pelo caminho. A ruiva já ia atravessando a sala comunal rumo ao buraco do retrato quando pareceu notar Hermione sentada sozinha naquele canto.

_-Mione? – _perguntou ela dando meia volta e se aproximando da garota. – _O que você está fazendo aí sozinha?_

_-Só pensando. – _respondeu Hermione.

_-Onde estão os garotos? Você irá se atrasar para a visita à Hogsmeade._

_-Eu não vou._

_-Quê? – _estranhou Gina. – _Você não vai à Hogsmeade? Mas por quê?_

_-Não estou no humor, Gina. – _falou a garota tentando sorrir. – _E preciso ter uma idéia urgente para o jogo da festa da Grifinória._

_-Tem certeza? Harry e Rony irão ficar também?_

_-Suponho que não. – _Hermione deu de ombros.

Gina olhou à amiga suspeitosamente, antes de falar outra vez:

_-Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não saiba? – _disse ela. - _Ah, já sei, você e o meu irmão brigaram outra vez!_

A menina não respondeu, o que Gina levou como um sim.

_-Bem, se for esse o caso, Mione, você ainda pode ir comigo à Hogsmeade. A Luna já deve estar me esperando no saguão de entrada, a propósito._

Hermione reprimiu uma careta. Só o que faltava para completar a desgraça era ter que passar um dia todo na companhia de Luna Lovegood.

_-Não, obrigada Gina. – _respondeu ela. – _Eu irei ficar por aqui._

_-Ora, Mione, você não pode ficar aqui sozinha o dia todo! – _insistiu a ruiva.

_-Eu não irei ficar sozinha o dia todo. – _disse Hermione, que pensava em mais tarde ir visitar a professora Brinks.

_-Ah, primeiranistas e segundanistas não contam. – _teimou Gina. – _Eles são os únicos que irão ficar por aqui._

_-Não... – _disse ela.

_-Ah, tudo bem, Mione. – _respondeu a ruiva impaciente olhando seu relógio de pulso. – _Se você prefere ficar aí com seus amigos invisíveis, tudo bem, eu estou atrasada._

_-Eu não vou ficar com "amigos invisíveis", Gina, eu- Espera! É isso! – _exclamou Hermione dando um soquinho no ar e ficando de pé com um salto. – _Amigos invisíveis! Você é um gênio, Gina! – _completou ela dando um leve abraço na ruiva e correndo para o buraco do retrato.

_-Eu sou? – _perguntou a ruiva com uma careta. - _Ei, mas onde é que você vai? – _gritou ela olhando espantada para as costas da amiga. Mas ela só pôde ouvir algo parecido com "McGonagall" e Hermione já tinha deixado a sala comunal.

_-Agora eu entendo porque o meu irmão sempre fala que ela é maluca. – _murmurou Gina de olhos arregalados, no instante em que o buraco do retrato se abria novamente e Harry e Rony entravam.

_-Oi Gina. – _cumprimentou Harry com um sorriso que fez as pernas da garota vacilarem.

_-Oi. – _respondeu ela também sorrindo.

_-Você viu a Hermione? – _ele indagou.

_-Ué... – _fez a ruiva. – _Vocês não foram atropelados por ela por aí?_

_-O que você que dizer? – _perguntou Rony olhando para a irmã.

_-Ela acabou de sair daqui, me admira que vocês não tenham cruzado com ela... – _respondeu a garota. - _Mas se bem que na velocidade em que ela estava vocês não teriam tido tempo nem para anotar a placa. – _riu Gina.

_-E onde é que ela foi? – _Harry questionou.

_-Me parece que disse algo sobre McGonagall, não tenho certeza._

_-Mas nós já falamos com a McGonagall hoje. – _falou Rony.

_-Será que ela vai demorar? – _Harry quis saber. – _Nós iremos perder as carruagens para Hogsmeade se ela não voltar depressa._

_-Se eu fosse vocês não esperariam. – _disse Gina caminhando para o buraco do retrato. – _Ela disse que não vai à Hogsmeade hoje. E bem que eu insisti..._

_-Nesse caso é melhor irmos. – _falou Harry também andando para a saída da sala comunal.

Rony não disse nada. Ele estava muito ocupado lidando com seu arrependimento e com aquele sentimento de culpa no momento.

* * *

Hogsmeade estava bastante movimentada naquele sábado, apesar do mau tempo. Grandes nuvens escuras e carregadas pairavam no céu sobre as pequenas casas e lojas do povoado, fazendo com que a multidão de bruxos e bruxas que andavam por ali usassem guarda-chuvas e capas sobre os casacos normais. Harry, Rony, Luna e Gina desceram da carruagem que dividiram e começaram a andar pela rua principal, que estava particularmente cheia e lamacenta na ocasião.

_-Onde vocês gostariam de ir primeiro? – _perguntou Harry ao grupo.

_-Qualquer lugar que tenha um teto. – _retrucou Rony amuado, esfregando para longe as gotas de chuva que caiam sobre sua face e faziam seu cabelo ruivo grudar em seu rosto.

_-Três Vassouras? – _opinou Gina. Os outros concordaram silenciosamente e lutando com o barro que afundava debaixo dos seus sapatos e os faziam escorregar, seguiram na direção do bar.

Logo que se aproximaram do lugar em questão, no entanto, notaram uma pequena multidão do lado de fora e, curiosos, se aproximaram para ver do que se tratava. Um pequeno bruxo, pouco mais alto do que o mestre de Feitiços, estava empoleirado sobre um banquinho de três pernas distribuindo algo que parecia um tipo de panfleto. Gina se espremeu por entre as pessoas para conseguir alguns e momentos depois reapareceu, descabelada e com as vestes amassadas, mas sorrindo e trazendo quatro dos pequenos papéis em sua mão.

_-É divulgação de uma nova loja em Hogsmeade. - _disse ela entregando um panfleto a cada um dos amigos. – _A inauguração será após o almoço e quem levar esse panfleto poderá participar do sorteio de brindes._

_-"Madame Louise, Witch Gifts." – _Rony fez uma careta ao ler o papel roxo luminoso que segurava. – _Que diabos de coisas irão vender numa loja com esse nome?_

_-Eu não sei. – _falou Harry também encarando seu papel. – _Qual o número do seu? – _perguntou para o amigo.

_-Setenta e sete, e o seu?_

_-Setenta e nove._

_-Esses números são para o sorteio._ – esclareceu a ruiva. -_ Bem que eu poderia ganhar alguma coisa._

_-O meu é número oitenta. – _disse Luna numa voz sonhadora. – _Um casamento perfeito do penúltimo número puro com o primeiro. Isso é um sinal de sorte, suponho. Se os querubins roxos que rondam as pessoas em busca de suas boas vibrações não passarem por mim, tenho grandes chances de ganhar algum dos brindes._

Gina trocou um olhar com Harry e mordeu o lábio para evitar uma risada, enquanto Rony já ria deliberadamente da loucura da loira.

_-Bem, - _falou a ruiva alguns segundos depois – _ainda temos tempo para uma cerveja amanteigada antes da tal inauguração. E fique tranqüila, Luna, – _continuou ela passando um braço em volta dos ombros da amiga – _eu não acho que haja muitos querubins roxos rondando o Três Vassouras._

Harry riu para a ruiva novamente e o quarteto seguiu para o bar: Luna deslizando sonhadoramente com os braços meio abertos como se flutuasse, Gina e Harry lado a lado um pouco atrás da loira e Rony fechando o grupo, ainda rindo da gracinha da irmã, embora risadas não fossem a melhor expressão do que ele estava realmente sentindo.

* * *

Hermione saíra da sala da professora de Transfiguração se sentindo ligeiramente mais animada. Sua idéia tinha sido aprovada, a maioria dos impasses tinha sido resolvida e os detalhes já estavam acertados com McGonagall. A julgar pelo estado do castelo, que estava muito mais silencioso do que o normal, todos os alunos acima do terceiro ano já teriam seguido para a visita à Hogsmeade.

"_Inclusive Harry e Rony."_ – ela pensou, uma ponta de tristeza começando a lhe atingir novamente. Para não dar espaço ao sentimento e começar a se sentir muito sozinha, Hermione seguiu para o Salão Principal a fim de almoçar um pouco mais cedo, já que nem ao menos conseguira tomar café naquela manhã. Ela se aproximou lentamente da quase vazia mesa da Grifinória e sentou-se numa ponta, perdida em pensamentos. Nem ao menos percebeu quando Adam Banks chegou e postou-se de pé ao seu lado.

_-Oi, monitora. – _cumprimentou o garotinho alegremente, fazendo a garota erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo. O menino era tão pequeno que mesmo de pé tinha quase a mesma altura de Hermione sentada.

_-Olá, Adam. – _respondeu Hermione com um sorriso minúsculo.

_-Você gostaria de se sentar ali com meu amigo_ _Brandom e eu? – _ele perguntou esperançosamente apontando para um lugar no meio da mesa.

_-Hum... – _fez ela. – _Não Adam, obrigada, suponho que estou bem aqui._

_-Você não vai ficar sozinha, monitora. – _insistiu o garoto a puxando pela mão. – _Vem, anda, senta ali com a gente!_

_-Não, Adam. – _Hermione ainda tentou resistir, mas o menino praticamente se dependurara em sua mão e a puxava com toda a força que possuía, fazendo ela se levantar relutantemente e acompanhá-lo.

_-Brandom, - _falou ele empolgado ao outro primeiranista – _olha só quem vai se sentar com a gente hoje no almoço!_

O outro garoto olhou para Hermione admirado, quase temeroso, antes de falar:

_-Olá._

_-Oi... É Brandom, não é? – _perguntou ela gentilmente se sentando de frente a ele e ao lado de Adam. O menino afirmou com a cabeça.

_-Que legal, todos vão morrer de inveja, não vão, Brandom? – _exclamava Adam, excitado. -_ Nós estamos almoçando com a MONITORA!_

Hermione sorriu com a admiração do garotinho e voltou a atenção ao seu prato recém preparado, comendo em silêncio.

_-Onde está o monitor? – _perguntou Adam a sobressaltando.

_-Anh... Ele foi à Hogsmeade junto com todo mundo, suponho. – _respondeu ela forçando um sorriso.

_-Não vejo a hora de poder conhecer Hogsmeade! – _exclamou Brandom, mas Adam não deu atenção ao amigo e continuou fitando Hermione atenciosamente.

_-Monitora, por que você está triste? – _perguntou ele.

_-Eu não estou, Adam, só estava pensando um pouco._

_-Eu sei que você está, mas não fique. – _insistiu o garotinho dando um tapinha nas costas da menina. – _Uma garota tão bonita não deve ficar triste. – _completou timidamente.

Hermione não pôde deixar de rir da tentativa de galanteio do pequeno menino.

_-Obrigada, Adam, você é um amor_. – falou ela dando um beijinho na bochecha do garotinho e se levantando. Adam, por sua vez, sorriu de uma orelha à outra e com o rosto vermelho se virou para ela:

_-Você quem é, monitora. – _ele falou com os olhos brilhantes. - _O monitor tem mesmo muita sorte... – _completou abaixando a cabeça.

A garota arregalou os olhos para ele e parou estática no mesmo lugar. Todos conseguiam enxergar certas coisas, até mesmo uma criança. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo a Adam, mas nesse momento alguém tocou seu ombro, fazendo-a se virar.

_-Olá, Hermione. – _falou Rebecca Brinks sorrindo a ela.

_-Oi, Professora Brinks. – _ela sorriu de volta.

_-Não me diga que ficou na escola por causa de meu convite. – _disse Rebecca. – _Eu me sentirei culpada se você tiver deixado de ir ao povoado com seus amigos para fazer companhia à uma velha chata._

_-Convite? – _perguntou a garota, confusa.

_-Sim, o Sr. Potter não lhe deu meu recado?_

_-Hum... Não. – _respondeu ela carranqueando.

_-Bem, suponho que ele tenha se esquecido. – _falou a professora. -_ Pedi que ele dissesse a você que eu estava lhe convidando para um chá hoje à tarde. Mas claro, se você não tivesse um programa melhor._

_-Eu irei, professora. – _disse Hermione sorrindo serenamente.

_-Que bom. – _Rebecca respondeu fitando a garota muito atentamente. – _Assim você poderá me contar o motivo de sua tristeza._

A garota meramente acenou com a cabeça, sem nem ao menos espantar-se por ser tão transparente. Afinal, a professora Brinks sempre parecia saber o que ela estava sentindo. _Sempre_.

* * *

_-Essa tal "Madame-Louise-não-sei-o-quê" fica do outro lado de Hogsmeade. – _reclamou Rony assim que ele e os outros saíram do _Três Vassouras_ algum tempo depois.

_-É melhor irmos rápido. – _disse Harry olhando o céu recoberto de nuvens cada vez mais carregadas e escuras. – _Antes que a tempestade chegue._

Os garotos se apressaram pelas ruas estreitas e apinhadas de gente de Hogsmeade, mas parece que toda a população do povoado também seguia para a loja a ser inaugurada, fazendo o quarteto encontrar dificuldade para caminhar entre tantos bruxos e bruxas.

_-Nunca conseguiremos chegar antes da chuva. – _murmurou Gina no mesmo momento em que um relâmpago cruzou o céu e o som de um trovão ecoou feroz nos ouvidos de todos.

_-Eu conheço um atalho por ali, vamos! – _falou Luna apontando uma estreita trilha de terra que sumia por entre algumas árvores à esquerda. Todos concordaram e os quatro correram para a precária estrada, que se encontrava bastante molhada e lamacenta. Quando tinham andado quase a metade do caminho, atolando os pés no barro e se desviando como podiam das várias poças de água suja, a situação se tornou mais crítica e uma chuva torrencial começou a desabar sobre as suas cabeças. Rony praguejou tão alto que mesmo o barulho da água batendo sobre o chão e dos trovões não foi suficiente para sufocar o som de sua voz.

_-Já estamos quase chegando! – _gritou Luna correndo à frente do grupo, suas vestes arrastando sobre o chão molhado.

_-Estrada lamacenta dos infernos! – _berrou Rony correndo logo atrás, suas pernas compridas adquirindo uma boa vantagem sobre os outros, seus pés respingando barro para todos os lados.

Harry e Gina se apressaram como puderam para alcançar os outros, mas Luna já conhecia o caminho e Rony era muito mais rápido do que eles devido ao tamanho de suas pernas. Uma mecha de cabelo molhado grudou nos olhos da ruiva encobrindo-lhe a visão, fazendo-lhe afundar com os dois pés sobre uma poça de lama particularmente grande. Mas a poça não era somente larga, parecia se tratar de um buraco, pois Gina afundou-se até a cintura, praguejando tão alto quanto Rony tinha estado meros instantes atrás.

_-Gina? – _gritou Harry para se fazer ouvido em meio ao barulho da chuva. Ele olhou à ela por cima do ombro e ao vê-la atolada na lama, retornou para ajudá-la.

_-Aqui, me dê a mão. – _ele gritou outra vez, abaixando-se ao lado da poça. A garota aceitou a mão de Harry e ele começou a erguê-la, mas a quantidade de água embaçava seus óculos e o menino acabou pisando em falso, afundando-se também com rosto e tudo dentro da poça.

_-Uff. – _resmungou ele erguendo o rosto e cuspindo um pouco de lama. Ele esfregou as lentes de seus óculos e olhou para Gina, que estava muito próxima à ele dentro da poça e ria de se acabar.

_-O quê? – _falou ele tentando parecer bravo, mas rindo também.

_-Você... – _ela ofegou em meio às risadas. – _Tem tanta lama na sua cabeça que seus cabelos estão quase tão vermelhos quanto os meus. Até poderia enganar que era um Weasley._

Harry olhou a menina ali à sua frente, sorrindo gostosamente e parecendo graciosa com os cabelos grudando dos lados de seu rosto sardento. Naquele momento ele não pôde se impedir de pensar que seria agradável ser um Weasley. Quem sabe. Um dia ele ainda poderia entrar de vez naquela família...

_-Engraçadinha. – _falou ele enchendo uma mão da lama vermelha e esfregando na cabeça da ruiva.

_-Ei! – _protestou Gina. – _Isso não teve graça, Harry Potter. – _completou ela tentando fazer o mesmo. Mas Harry segurou a mão dela, que se debateu e no segundo seguinte ambos estavam muito grudados dentro daquela poça de lama. Os sorrisos foram sumindo gradualmente e ambos se encararam profundamente. Harry ergueu a mão e com o polegar limpou um pouco do barro da bochecha de Gina, que ofegou com o toque e fechou os olhos. O garoto também fechou os seus próprios, aproximando lentamente seu rosto e tocando gentilmente os lábios da ruiva com os seus. Ambos se beijaram timidamente, de um modo delicado. Harry pensou que beijar Gina não era como beijar Luna ou Cho. Gina tinha um sabor único, doce, que sobressaía e se destacava sobre o gosto da chuva ou da lama. A ruiva, por sua vez, sentia os lábios do garoto com quem ela sonhara desde os dez anos sobre os dela e percebeu que era uma sensação fantástica. Não por ele ser o herói da sua infância, ter olhos verdes como sapinhos cozidos ou ser o famoso menino-que-sobreviveu. Mas por ele ser o único que fez o coração dela bater daquela forma. Por ele ser o único que tinha o gosto que ela tanto procurou encontrar: o gosto do _amor_.

_-Harry... – _Gina sussurrou assim que os lábios se afastaram. Ela tinha uma expressão de êxtase, como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de acontecer. O garoto esfregou a água e o barro de seus óculos uma vez mais e sorriu para ela, seu rosto queimando mesmo debaixo dos grossos pingos gelados da chuva que continuava caindo. Um relâmpago clareou todo o céu, acompanhado de um trovão particularmente forte, acordando ambos dos devaneios em que tinham entrado desde que seus lábios se tocaram.

_-Acho melhor sairmos daqui. – _disse Harry tomando impulso e saltando fora da poça. Ele ofereceu a mão para ajudar a garota, que finalmente retirou seu corpo de todo aquele barro. Assim, sorrindo, os dois continuaram seguindo apressados pela trilha, agora achando o barulho dos trovões tão agradável quanto as músicas das _Esquisitonas _e a chuva fria muito mais fácil de encarar.

* * *

Quando seu relógio de pulso marcou duas horas da tarde, Hermione colocou seus livros que estivera lendo de volta na mochila e depois de guardá-los no dormitório, seguiu até o segundo andar para a sala de Rebecca Brinks. A professora abriu a porta logo à primeira batida e deu um sorriso contagiante ao ver a menina.

_-Oi, Hermione. – _cumprimentou ela. – _Eu estava desejando saber se você demoraria muito a vir. Sente-se, querida._

Hermione sorriu de volta e sentou-se na cadeira de sempre, observando Rebecca agarrar um punhado de ervas e partir para a salinha dos fundos para preparar o chá.

_-É agradável um chá em tempos de chuva, você não acha? – _perguntou ela. – _Embora eu goste de um mesmo em dias de sol._

A garota encostou-se à cadeira e ficou apenas ouvindo a chuva batendo sobre as janelas do castelo e os trovões soando ao longe, cada vez mais imponentes e barulhentos. Seus pensamentos viajavam e por mais que tomassem rumos distintos sempre acabavam encontrando o mesmo destino: Rony.

_-Aqui. – _disse Rebecca alguns minutos depois, colocando duas xícaras de chá fumegantes sobre a escrivaninha e uma lata de alumínio azul repleta de biscoitos amanteigados. Hermione tomou um gole do líquido quente e alcançou para um dos biscoitos, distraidamente.

_-O que está errado, Hermione? – _perguntou Rebecca depois de uma bicada no seu próprio chá. – _Você está triste outra vez._

_-É exatamente o mesmo motivo de sempre. – _murmurou ela apertando sua xícara e fitando abaixo.

_-Você quer dizer... os pesadelos? – _questionou a professora.

_-Não._

_-Deixe-me ver... – _a mulher olhou bem na face da menina. – _Problemas com seu "amigo", outra vez?_

Hermione acenou com a cabeça.

_-Vocês brigaram? – _disse Rebecca penalizada. – _Da última vez que você veio tudo parecia tão bem entre vocês..._

_-Não foi exatamente uma briga. – _explicou ela. – _Na verdade, foi uma ESCOLHA._

_-Uma... escolha?_

_-Sim... ele escolheu terminar nossa amizade. – _falou a menina com lágrimas nos olhos.

_-Oh, minha querida, mas por que ele fez isso?_

_-Ele... bem, ele me pediu algo que eu não poderia fazer..._

_-Ah, mas isso é horrível... Você não tentou argumentar?_

_-Com todas as minhas forças, professora._

_-Ele voltará atrás, Hermione. – _assegurou Brinks. -_ Cedo ou tarde ele perceberá que uma amizade de tantos anos não acaba simplesmente porque um dos lados decidiu por isso no calor de um momento._

_-Professora... – _murmurou ela. – _Eu... eu sinto falta dele. Muita._

_-Claro que você sente. E posso lhe garantir que ele se sente da mesma forma._

_-Como a senhora pode ter tanta convicção sobre isso? – _perguntou Hermione erguendo os olhos para a mestra.

_-Hermione, - _Rebecca segurou as mãos da garota – _a razão da minha convicção está no olhar._

_-No... olhar? – _estranhou Hermione.

_-Sim. – _afirmou a mulher. – _Os olhos dele brilham por você do mesmo jeito que os seus brilham por ele._

Hermione corou furiosamente com essa declaração, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir levemente.

_-Professora? – _disse ela.

_-Sim, querida?_

_-Eu sinto que está tudo errado. – _falou a garota, uma fina lágrima agora deslizando por sua face. – _Quero dizer, eu não posso ficar sem a amizade do Rony. Ela é um dos bens mais preciosos da minha vida. E agora, agora tudo acabou e eu me sinto desnorteada e-_

_-Hermione. – _interrompeu Rebecca. – _Fique calma, nada acabou... Ouça, você lê bastante e com certeza já deve ter lido essa frase em algum lugar, mas vou repeti-la e quero que você analise-a não com sua mente, mas com seu coração._

A menina fez um sinal afirmativo.

_-Nunca diga que as estrelas estão mortas só porque o céu está nublado._

As duas ficaram em silêncio por um momento, até que Hermione falou novamente, depois de um longo suspiro:

_-Talvez a Sra. tenha razão, professora. Talvez nada tenha acabado._

_-Tenho certeza que não acabou, Hermione. – _afirmou Rebecca. – _Sabe, essa frase me ajudou muito na pior fase de minha vida._

_-Quando... bem, aquilo tudo aconteceu? – _perguntou a menina.

_-Sim. – _respondeu a professora. – _Quando aquilo tudo aconteceu. _

A mulher acariciou as mãos de Hermione com carinho e a fitou longamente, fazendo a garota supor que a professora estava pensando na filha outra vez. A filha que ela tinha dito que Hermione lembrava tanto. Então, repentinamente, uma súbita curiosidade bateu sobre a garota, fazendo-a perguntar, interessada:

_-Professora Brinks?_

_-Sim, querida? – _Rebecca perguntou saindo de seus devaneios.

_-Como... como era a Kimberly?_

A professora pareceu assustar-se um pouco com a pergunta. Ela olhou para Hermione inexpressivamente durante alguns segundos e só então sorriu, antes de responder:

_-Ela era a menina mais doce do mundo, Hermione. – _falou a professora nostálgica. – _Inteligente, estudiosa, carinhosa, meiga... Assim como você._

Hermione sorriu levemente.

_-A Sra. tem alguma foto dela para me mostrar, professora Brinks? – _perguntou ela.

A professora se tornou imediatamente muito pálida. Lentamente, ela abaixou a cabeça e deu um relance quase despercebido por cima do seu ombro na direção da mesinha onde repousava a caixinha vermelha. Demorou alguns longos segundos até ela conseguir se recompor e olhar para Hermione novamente, embora não encarasse a menina nos olhos.

_-Não aqui, Hermione. – _ela falou lentamente. -_ Infelizmente não tenho fotos da Kim aqui._

_-Que pena. – _disse a menina. – _Mas tudo bem, professora Brinks._

_-Bom... – _falou Rebecca claramente numa tentativa de mudar o assunto. – _Mas o que mais você me conta de novo?_

_-Ah... – _fez Hermione pensativa. – _Oh, sim, resolvi o problema do jogo para a festa da Grifinória! – _exclamou.

_-Mesmo? – _perguntou Rebecca com um sorriso fraco. – _Bem, conte-me então._

Hermione começou a contar sobre suas idéias à professora e, desta forma, o restante do chá transcorreu tranqüilamente. O coração de Hermione ainda vagando na direção de um certo ruivo, mas sua mente conseguindo milagrosamente se ocupar com outras coisas.

* * *

Harry e Gina chegaram de frente à loja a ser inaugurada tão molhados e enlameados que arrancaram olhares assustados e até enojados de toda a multidão que se aglomerava debaixo de um grande toldo roxo para tentar entrar no aposento. Logo que se aproximaram, viram a cabeça de Rony olhando por cima das pessoas, nitidamente procurando por eles. Agilmente e tão rápido quanto possível, os dois se desviaram dos bruxos e bruxas parados ali e alcançaram o alto garoto dos cabelos ruivos, que fez uma careta engraçada quando os viu.

_-Nossa! – _exclamou ele de olhos arregalados, seus lábios começando a se inclinar num sorriso. – _Onde é que vocês se meteram? Andaram rolando na lama ou estão apenas tentando se camuflar?_

Harry e Gina trocaram um rápido olhar.

_-Er... Bem, o que aconteceu foi que a Gina caiu numa poça e eu fui ajudá-la e... e... – _começou o garoto nervosamente.

_-E ele ficou com tanta inveja de mim que resolveu dar um mergulho também. – _completou a ruiva dando um risinho maroto.

Rony olhou a cabeça coberta de lama de Harry e as vestes enlameadas de Gina e ficou muito ocupado rindo da situação calamitosa em que os dois se encontravam para poder reparar no nervosismo do amigo ou no brilho diferente nos olhos da irmã.

_-Parece que os sorteios já vão começar. – _uma Luna totalmente molhada falou, observando na ponta dos pés o interior da loja. – _Talvez vocês quisessem entrar._

Os quatro se espremeram entre as pessoas e vários empurrões e pisões nos pés depois, conseguiram alcançar o interior da loja. O lugar era grande e Harry pensou que lembrava uma daquelas lojas com vários departamentos e seções as quais ele já vira seus tios visitarem (ele ficava trancado no carro quando eles entravam). Altas vitrines de vidro rodeavam todo o grande aposento retangular, todas elas cheias de objetos dos mais variados tipos à mostra. As vitrines tinham rodapés roxos onde pequenas silhuetas prateadas de bruxas e bruxos com chapéus pontudos se mexiam: algumas dançavam, outras agitavam varinhas e ainda tinham algumas que voavam em vassouras. Do teto caíam montes de confetes e purpurina, tudo em roxo e prata também, deixando o chão cada vez mais coalhado de papel e brilho. Ao fundo e virado para a porta de entrada havia um balcão comprido roxo berrante e acima dele, grudadas na parede, grandes letras prateadas dançavam magicamente e emanavam um brilho intenso como de um néon. Elas formavam as palavras: _"Madame Louise, Witch Gifts", _mas logo se embaralhavam de novo, brilhavam, mudavam as formas e soletravam a frase: _"Presentes bruxos para todas as ocasiões."_

_-Uau! – _exclamou Gina olhando ao redor. – _Isso aqui é lindo!_

_-Um tanto quanto chamativo, não? – _disse Rony apertando um pouco os olhos devido a claridade das letras dançantes na parede.

_-Olhe, Rony! – _chamou Harry empolgado. – _Aquela vitrine toda está cheia só de artigos de quadribol!_

_-Nossa! – _respondeu ele olhando interessado. – _E aquela outra ali só tem doces dos mais variados sabores! – _o ruivo apontou à uma vitrine a esquerda. – _E aquela outra só possui livros, Hermione iria gostar... – _completou olhando a outra vitrine à sua direita, o sorriso minguando consideravelmente ao pensar na garota.

No momento seguinte, porém, uma bruxa de meia idade com vestes roxas berrantes saiu detrás do balcão da mesma cor de sua roupa e começou a falar, sua voz amplificada magicamente:

_-Sejam todos bem vindos à "Madame Louise, Witch Gifts", a mais nova loja de Hogsmeade! À vocês que possuem pequenos panfletos como esse, - _ela mostrou o papel roxo brilhante – _fiquem atentos ao número escrito sobre ele, os sorteios dos brindes irão começar!_

Harry, Rony, Gina e Luna se agruparam num lugar mais vazio, próximo à vitrine dos livros e pararam para ouvir.

_-Vamos lá... O primeiro ganhador é aquele que possuir o número quarenta e nove!_

Ouviram-se alguns murmúrios, lamentos e um gritinho agudo, ao que apareceu uma pequena bruxa de cabelos pretos presos num coque para buscar seu prêmio.

_-O próximo ganhador é o cinqüenta e oito! – _exclamou a anunciante.Um bruxo corpulento ia aproximando-se sorridente do balcão.

_-Por favor, àqueles que forem ganhando formem uma fila aqui ao lado para pegarem seus brindes diretamente das mãos da Madame Louise._

Rony se ergueu nas pontas dos pés para olhar e viu que Madame Louise era uma bruxa minúscula e muito velha, toda em vestes pratas, parecendo aos olhos do ruivo um inseto muito grande e cintilante.

_-Mais um: trinta e três!... Outro: vinte e seis! – _a mulher continuava exclamando enquanto a fila de ganhadores crescia lá ao lado do balcão.

_-Estou começando a achar que os querubins roxos da Luna roubaram minhas boas vibrações. – _resmungou Rony ao amigo muitos números depois, fazendo Harry rir.

_-E finalmente o último ganhador, dono de um brinde especial, é o de número... setenta e sete!_

Rony arregalou os olhos aos amigos e murmurou:

_-Ela disse setenta e sete?_

_-Sim! – _exclamou Gina, animada. – _Ela disse, ela disse! Você ganhou!_

_-Eu ganhei? – _sorriu o ruivo. – _Sim, aqui, eu sou o setenta e sete, os querubins roxos não roubaram minhas vibrações, eu ganhei! – _gritou ele erguendo os braços em sinal de vitória e correndo na direção do balcão, atraindo olhares das pessoas ao redor.

_-O que será que é o brinde? – _perguntou Gina ansiosa, ficando nas pontas dos pés para espiar o irmão, que se encontrava sorridente na fila dos ganhadores.

_-Não tenho idéia. – _respondeu Harry meio envergonhado para encarar a ruiva nos olhos.

À medida que a fila andou e a vez de Rony chegou, a loja já estava um pouco mais vazia, já que grande maioria dos curiosos com o sorteio tinham deixado o lugar. Harry, Gina e Luna observaram avidamente Rony se aproximar da bruxinha velha das vestes prateadas e pelo que se parecia, à pedido dela, sentar-se num banquinho em sua frente. De início, eles acharam que ela iria apenas parabenizar o ruivo e fazer um pouco de propaganda da loja, mas a velhinha já falava com Rony durante vários minutos agora, todo o tempo sorridente. O menino, por sua vez, parecia ouvir compenetrado, mas sequer abriu a boca uma só vez.

_-O que será que ela tanto fala? – _perguntou Gina impaciente, fitando o monólogo sem fim da bruxa para seu irmão.

_-Não tenho idéia. – _Harry repetiu as mesmas palavras que tinha dito há pouco, sua timidez na presença da ruiva crescendo a cada minuto.

Então, por fim, a velha bruxa minúscula retirou um pequeno pacotinho de dentro do balcão e entregou-o à Rony, que fechou-o na palma de sua mão e colocou-o no bolso interno das vestes ao se levantar.

_-Então? – _quis saber Gina assim que ele se aproximou e os quatro deixaram a loja para o ar livre, agora sem chuva.

_-Então o quê? – _falou ele.

_-Sem gracinhas, Rony, eu estou me descabelando para saber o que foi que você ganhou! – _disse Gina afoita.

_-Nada de mais. – _ele encolheu os ombros. – _Apenas umas besteiras de garotas._

_-Nesse caso, eu como sua única irmã estou totalmente no direito legal de ficar com o brinde. – _sorriu a garota estendendo a mão. – _Vamos, me dê._

_-O que eu ganharia com isso? – _perguntou Rony erguendo uma sobrancelha.

_-Ora, meus sinceros agradecimentos! – _carranqueou Gina colocando as mãos na cintura.

_-Hum... – _fez o ruivo fingindo pensar. – _Suponho que isso seja muito pouco. Acho melhor guardá-lo. Quem sabe um dia eu precise de você..._

_-Rony! – _exclamou a menina. – _Vamos, me deixe pelo menos ver o que é._

_-Não._

_-Me deixe!_

_-Não._

_-Me deixe!_

E durante todo o caminho de volta ao castelo, a menina insistiu com o irmão, sem qualquer resultado. Logo que entraram na sala comunal, porém, a ruiva avistou Hermione sentada à um canto sozinha, lendo um grosso livro de capa vermelha com título em letras douradas, que Gina conseguiu ler apenas a primeira palavra: "_Romeu_".

Rony observou sua irmã correr na direção de Hermione e, com um choque, ele notou que o livro que escondia o rosto da menina era o mesmo que ele havia cuidadosamente escolhido na seção de livros trouxas da livraria de Hogsmeade para dá-la no natal. Um _romance_. Que de fato, ele nem sabia que era um na ocasião. Mas mesmo sem querer ele tinha acertado no presente, não tinha? E quem sabe, ele acertaria de novo. – Rony pensou com um suspiro, apertando o pequeno embrulho em seu bolso. – Mas dessa vez, seria _por querer_.

* * *

**Tcharam, o que será o brinde do Rony, anh? E o que será que a velha Madame Louise disse à ele? Quais as surpresas a festa da Grifinória nos aguarda?... Bem, isso só lendo o 22, pessoal... ;-)**

**Mas enquanto isso, sobre o 21:**

**1-** Todos devem saber disso, mas a professora McGonagall diz que estão perto do feriado de São Valentim, isso é dia 14 de fevereiro na Europa, mesmo dia no qual se é comemorado o Dia dos Namorados e mesmo dia em que será a festa da Grifinória.

**2-** Com certeza vocês já deduziram qual foi a idéia de jogo que Hermione teve, não? Mas todos os detalhes sobre isso serão esclarecidos também no próximo, não se preocupem.

**3-** Sobre a ceninha H/G: Eu realmente não sei se ficou boa, é a primeira vez que escrevo outro shipper, então se não ficou muito legal, me perdoem, certo? Mas foi gostoso de escrever e eu a dedico a todos os H/G shippers que estiverem lendo a fic!

**4-** E por último, só queria dizer que achei muito divertido escrever toda a parte da inauguração da loja e as sandices da Luna. E é só.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Kikinhaaa: **É, pode acreditar que também fiquei com muita pena da Hermione em escrever a cena final do capítulo 20... Mas é preciso. Bom, que legal que esteja gostando da fic. Comente sempre, ok? Beijos e obrigada!

**Hope-W: **Fico muito feliz quando vejo gente nova comentando aqui! Que bom que você esteja gostando e tenha resolvido comentar... Pode deixar, o Rony é lento mas uma hora ele toma uma atitude... Eu espero, né? rs... beijinhos, obrigadão!

**Biah: **Calmaaaa menina! Não precisa ser tão violenta, não! hehhehehehe... Me desculpe pelos acontecimentos do 20, Biah, mas realmente tinha que acontecer... Espero que o 21 tenha te agradado um pouco mais. Beijos, valeu por acompanhar e sempre comentar! Viu que nem demorei a postar? ;-)

**Carolina Rezende: **Não, sou eu quem SEMPRE vai agradecer! Você não tem idéia de como um comentário pode me deixar feliz, é sério! Muito obrigada pelos elogios mais uma vez... E sim, teve motivos para acontecer o que aconteceu no 20. Sobre o mistério da Rebecca... hum... eu não posso contar se ela é inocente ou não, o que você acha? Espero sua opinião sobre o 21! Beijão!

**Val: **Obrigada por comentar aqui também, amiga. E sim, o capítulo foi triste, mas como já te expliquei, foi por uma boa causa. Beijão, te adoro!

**Rema: **Sim, Hermione precisa de alguém que a entenda, não? E pelo que parece a Rebecca faz esse papel. Foi triste o que aconteceu, mas... pelo bem da fic. Obrigada por ler e sempre comentar, Rema, beijão!

**Thay: **Aqui está a continuação... Gostou do capítulo 21? Menos triste mas ainda assim dá peninha da Hermione, não dá? Bom, é isso, espero sua opinião! Beijos!

**Maira Daroz: **Ah, te vi lá na comunidade do Orkut! Muito obrigada por participar! E obrigada também por comentar sempre! Sim, o capítulo 20 deu aperto no coração, desculpe por isso. Sobre o mistério em torno da Brinks, muitas coisas ainda virão! Beijos!

**Humildemente Ju: **O Rony como sempre foi meio precipitado, né, Ju? Mas na hora certa e na medida do possível tudo entra nos eixos... Agora tô querendo é me esconder aqui depois do capítulo 21, você deve estar me odiando, eu sei que você ODEIA H/G... Mas por favor, já falei isso na Floreios e repito aqui: não abandone a fic! Eu preciso de suas opiniões! Beijinhos!

**Miss.H.Granger: **E veio o 21. E logo! Viu como atendi seu pedido? heheheheheh... Bem, sobre o 20, o Rony agiu por impulsão, mas a intenção era boa, o que ele pretendia era proteger a Hermione e como você pôde ver no 21, ele também está sofrendo... Então, o que achou do capítulo? Espero ansiosa sua opinião. Obrigada outra vez! Beijos.

**Camila: **Que bom saber que a Hermione é sua personagem favorita! Ela é a minha também, absolutamente! E bom, me desculpe pelos tristes acontecimentos do 20, mas eu espero recompensar vocês por isso, sim. AH, legal saber que minha fic te fez perder o sono! rs... Valeu mesmo, adorei seu comentário! Beijão e até a próxima!

**Ufaaaaa... Até que enfim terminei os agradecimentos especiais, é que os comentários estão crescendo a cada dia. (Não que eu esteja reclamando, claro, eu ADORO isso!).**

**Por hoje é só. Vejo vocês no 22. Obrigada e beijos...**

**Malfeito feito!**


	22. Um presente especial

_**Olá! Não vou me estender aqui porque o capítulo é ENORME e não quero que se cansem... Se ainda tiverem paciência leiam as considerações ao final. Beijos.**_

* * *

**Capítulo XXII **

**Um presente especial**

Na segunda-feira após o fim de semana da visita à Hogsmeade, Minerva McGonagall se reuniu novamente com Rony e Hermione pela manhã, antes das aulas começarem, a fim de combinar mais alguns detalhes sobre o jogo da festa da Grifinória. Rony já estava a par do que se tratava, pois Hermione tinha muito formalmente lhe explicado a idéia geral no dia anterior. Apenas na condição de MONITORES, como o ruivo tinha deixado claro em uma ocasião passada e a garota fez questão de não se esquecer.

_-Mas professora McGonagall, eu pensei que seria a Sra. a dar o aviso à escola... – _disse Hermione cuidadosamente, embora seu tom fosse lamentoso.

_-Srta. Granger, as festas e os jogos nelas contidos são inteiramente responsabilidade dos monitores e eu penso que o Professor Dumbledore tenha deixado isso muito claro na ocasião em que informou sobre as festividades. – _respondeu a professora num tom eficiente e que não dava espaço para discussões.

_-Isso quer dizer que NÓS teremos que interromper o almoço e dar o aviso à escola inteira? – _perguntou Rony aterrorizado.

_-Exatamente, Sr. Weasley. – _disse McGonagall. – _Já comecem a demonstrar a característica de sua Casa desde hoje: Coragem._

Hermione suspirou e arriscou um olhar de esguelha à Rony, que parecia querer que um buraco se abrisse no chão e o engolfasse.

_-Eu farei isso, professora. – _afirmou Hermione, repentinamente decidida. – _Afinal, essa foi minha idéia: demonstrarmos a coragem para se expressar._

_-Muito bem, Srta. Granger. Faça isso hoje quando a escola se reunir para o almoço, eu lhe darei o sinal de que chegou a hora. Dê-lhes o prazo máximo até sexta-feira para que se inscrevam e não se esqueça de lhes explicar todos os pontos principais._

_-Certo. – _concordou a garota.

_-A reunião está encerrada, sugiro que se apressem para o café ou se atrasarão para a primeira aula do dia. – _falou a professora se levantando e segurando a porta de sua sala aberta para os garotos passarem.

Rony e Hermione seguiram calados pelos corredores em direção ao Salão Principal. O ruivo observava a menina ao seu lado com o canto dos olhos e sentia seu coração pesar cada vez mais. Como poderia uma pessoa estar tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante? Como no mundo, ele, Rony Weasley, tinha acabado caindo na Grifinória, se era um covarde que nem mesmo tinha coragem para pedir perdão à garota mais importante de sua vida? _Coragem para se expressar._ Esse era o lema da idéia proposta por Hermione para o jogo. E era nisso que Rony teria que se concentrar: encontrar esse mesmo lema dentro de si. E consertar as coisas. Poderia ser difícil, mas mais difícil era continuar assim, longe de Hermione. Difícil não, _insuportável_. Parecia que a distância só fazia agitar mais ainda a maré de sentimentos que ele levava em seu coração. Está certo que seu coração nunca se comportou como um mar calmo quando se tratava dela, mas no momento ele estava se comportando como um oceano agitado e perigoso. Ou pior, seu coração estava vivendo um maremoto. Afinal de contas, a distância diminui as pequenas paixões e aumenta as grandes, da mesma forma como o vento apaga as velas e atiça as fogueiras.

* * *

As aulas da manhã tinham finalmente terminado e o Salão Principal começava a se encher para o almoço. Hermione sentia-se agitada e apreensiva, quando, sozinha, buscou um lugar afastado à mesa da Grifinória e olhou ao redor em busca da professora McGonagall. Logo a encontrou, entrando no Salão e lhe fazendo um sinal que lhe acompanhasse. A garota tomou uma respiração funda e fez como o indicado, caminhando apressada na direção da mesa dos professores.

_-Preparada Srta. Granger? – _perguntou McGonagall assim que Hermione se aproximou. A garota acenou com a cabeça e a professora bateu com uma colherinha numa taça de cristal, fazendo um tilintar e chamando para si a atenção dos presentes:

_-Atenção aqui, por favor. – _falou ela, fazendo que todos se calassem para ouvir. – _A Srta. Granger precisa dar uma palavrinha à vocês._

As atenções e os olhos de todo o Salão miraram Hermione, que primeiramente empalideceu para logo depois corar loucamente. A professora McGonagall lhe deu um breve aperto em seu ombro, como se para lhe dar força e Hermione começou a falar, muito timidamente:

_-Er... bem, bom dia._

Houve alguns murmúrios de resposta, aos que ela continuou:

_-Como vocês sabem, a próxima festa que haverá na escola será promovida pela Grifinória e é sobre isso que quero lhes falar. A Grifinória é a casa com a característica da coragem e é nisso que nós, o Weasley e eu, baseamos o jogo._

Rony, que encarava Hermione sem piscar, baixou os olhos para o prato e engoliu com força, na tentativa de desfazer o bolo que se formara em sua garganta ao ouvir a garota se referir a ele como _"o Weasley"_.

_-Na verdade, esse jogo será um pouco diferente de todos os outros que já tivemos até aqui. Não haverá competição por pontos e a professora McGonagall já concordou com esse fato... – _continuou ela dando um olhar à professora. – _Será de fato, algo como uma confraternização... Mais uma vez, como ocorreu na festa da Lufa-Lufa, se trata de uma tradição trouxa._

Muitos resmungos e sussurros correram pelo salão e uma voz arrastada se sobressaiu sobre as outras:

_-O que mais poderia se esperar de uma Sangue-Ruim?_

Rony lançou um olhar assassino na direção de Malfoy e fez menção de se levantar, mas sentiu seu braço sendo apertado por Harry. Dumbledore e os demais professores (com exceção talvez de Snape) miraram a mesa da Sonserina com desaprovação. Hermione, por sua vez, fingiu não ouvir e prosseguiu a explicação:

_-O jogo em questão possui vários títulos, como "Amigo Invisível", "Amigo Secreto" ou "Amigo Oculto". Ele funciona da seguinte maneira: os nomes de todos os participantes são escritos em um papel e logo depois é realizado um sorteio. Cada pessoa sorteará um dos nomes e manterá isso para si. Assim, no dia da festa da Grifinória acontecerá a revelação, ou seja, cada um irá revelar quem é a pessoa a qual sorteou, o seu amigo invisível. Durante essa revelação cada um deverá falar um pouco sobre seu "amigo invisível", e é aí que entra a questão da Coragem. Coragem para se expressar, é nisso que se baseia o jogo da Grifinória._

Mais uma rodada de murmúrios encheu o Salão, na qual Hermione trocou incomodamente sobre seus pés antes de finalizar:

_-Mas o jogo não acaba aí. – _disse ela ainda timidamente. -_ Logo que a pessoa falar sobre seu amigo invisível e revelar o seu nome, ela deverá lhe dar um presente..._

Os alunos voltaram a falar, dessa vez mais urgentemente e claramente mais excitados.

_-Aqueles que desejarem participar devem procurar a mim ou ao Weasley, os monitores da Grifinória, até o prazo máximo de sexta-feira, o dia no qual será realizado o sorteio. A professora McGonagall gentilmente concedeu àqueles que forem participar o direito de irem ao povoado de Hogsmeade no sábado para comprar o presente do seu amigo invisível. É só isso, obrigada._

Hermione abaixou a cabeça e suspirou aliviada. Falar em frente a uma multidão não se provou ser fácil. Recebendo os sorrisos aprovadores dos professores, a garota caminhou lentamente de volta ao seu lugar isolado à mesa da Grifinória, onde uma multidão de empolgados alunos já a esperava para se inscreverem. Dando uma olhada ao redor, Hermione notou que outra multidão cercava Rony também, que parecia perdido e desesperado. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram e o ruivo tentou um sorriso minúsculo com o canto dos lábios, que Hermione hesitou, mas acabou devolvendo.

"_APENAS como MONITORES." - _ela não deixou de se lembrar, embora seu coração saltasse tão ferozmente como trapezistas numa noite de apresentação.

E ela não sabia, mas o coração do ruivo agia da mesma forma.

* * *

Quando a sexta-feira chegou, praticamente toda a escola (com exceção dos alunos mais novos) tinha se inscrito para a brincadeira do "Amigo Invisível". Agora, a multidão infindável dos participantes se encontrava espremida no saguão de entrada, lugar onde Rony e Hermione tinham marcado para a realização do sorteio.

_-Ronald, você poderia POR FAVOR ajeitar essa fila. Se todas essas pessoas não se organizarem não será possível realizar esse sorteio! – _falou Hermione, ligeiramente histérica, de pé encostada à uma das paredes do saguão e segurando uma bolsinha de couro contendo os nomes dos participantes do jogo. Rony reprimiu uma careta e saiu em direção à massa de alunos.

_-Façam fila, por favor! – _falou ele impaciente. – _Fila, façam fila!_

Mas os estudantes se empurravam e se espremiam, cada um parecendo mais ávido para ser o primeiro a sortear um papel e sair logo daquele tumulto. Os sonserinos se agitando e empurrando os outros de propósito.

_-VOCÊS ESTÃO SURDOS? – _berrou o ruivo mandando as boas maneiras às favas. – _FAÇAM FILA!_

As pessoas pareceram se sobressaltar com o berro e, devagar, começaram a se organizar.

_-Você precisa de uma mãozinha, Mione? – _perguntou Gina se aproximando do lugar onde a outra garota se encontrava, desesperada e à beira das lágrimas.

_-Ah, Gina! – _falou ela numa voz aguda. – _Isso não está dando certo! Oh não, não... Vai ser um fiasco! – _completou limpando as gotinhas de suor da testa nervosamente.

_-Acalme-se Mione. – _pediu a ruiva meio risonha devido a histeria da amiga. – _No que eu posso ajudar?_

_-Você poderia ajudar o Ronald a organizar essa fila? – _indagou ela esfregando as mãos e observando Rony, que agora puxava o braço de um menino que tentava furar a fila e o colocava bruscamente no final da mesma.

_-Deixe comigo. – _respondeu a ruiva retirando a varinha de dentro das vestes e caminhando a passos largos para perto do irmão.

_-Ei! Alguém de vocês já foi atingido pela Azaração para Rebater Bicho-Papão? – _gritou a ruiva, fazendo todos pararem para encará-la. – _Quem quiser experimentar a sensação é só furar essa fila! – _completou ela, seus olhos brilhando perigosamente.

Rony riu e balançou a cabeça, olhando as pessoas mais uma vez começando a se organizar.

_-Até eu iria para o final da fila depois dessa. – _cochichou Harry perto do ouvido de Gina, a fazendo arrepiar-se. – _Essa azaração não é nada agradável. – _completou ele divertido, se lembrando de quando fora atingido acidentalmente por Gina, na briga dela com Rony.

A menina se virou e sorriu para Harry, que teve um súbito desejo de beijá-la novamente, mas não o fez em respeito à amizade que tinha por Rony. O ruivo não iria gostar nada de vê-lo nesse tipo de atitude com sua irmãzinha...

Assim, depois de muitas ameaças de Gina, berros de Rony e histerias de Hermione, a fila aos poucos foi se organizando e o sorteio pôde ser iniciado. Cada um rapidamente tirava um papelzinho do saquinho de couro nas mãos de Hermione, verificava se não tinha tirado seu próprio nome e se apressava longe dali. Para o desgosto total dos garotos, a maioria dos sonserinos tinha se inscrito também, fazendo Rony pensar que se eles já começaram causando desordem na fila e confusão na hora do sorteio, durante a festa certamente seriam um real problema. Mas o ruivo manteve para si o pensamento, vendo que Hermione corria o sério risco de arrancar todos os fios de cabelo de nervoso com a menção desse fato.

_-Não se encoste em mim, Granger. – _falou Malfoy em sua vez de retirar o papel da bolsinha. – _Não quero me contaminar._

_-O prazer de não me encostar em você é todo meu, Malfoy. – _retrucou ela com desdém.

Então, lentamente, a fila foi diminuindo e finalmente só restaram quatro papeizinhos dentro do saquinho.

_-Hum... Agora posso tirar o meu. – _falou Gina pressionando a mão dentro da bolsinha e agarrando um dos papéis restantes.

_-Eu fico com o último. – _falou Harry observando cuidadosamente a expressão da ruiva ao ler o nome contido no seu papelzinho.

Rony se aproximou de Hermione e enfiou a mão no saquinho justamente no instante em que ela fazia o mesmo. Os dedos de ambos se tocaram, fazendo com que a garota ofegasse e o ruivo estremecesse ao contato. Após algum tempo sem trocarem sequer palavras que não fossem profissionalmente, um roçar de dedos era realmente alguma coisa. Ela não pôde se impedir de corar. Ele, de empalidecer.

_-Tire logo o seu, Ronald. – _falou ela numa voz contida, retirando a mão. O menino puxou um papelzinho, em silêncio e o abriu, dando um leve sorriso.

_-Hahaha... – _riu ele. – _Legal._

Assim, Hermione retirou o seu e entregou o último à Harry, se despedindo rapidamente do amigo e de Gina e partindo com pressa para o interior do castelo. Rony a observou, disfarçadamente, o maremoto em seu coração voltando e as pontas de seus dedos formigando ligeiramente pelo contato com a mão de Hermione. Ele não agüentaria muito tempo mais essa situação. Da mesma forma que todos tinham direito a uma escolha, todos teriam que ter direito à uma segunda chance.

* * *

No sábado pela manhã todos os participantes do "amigo invisível" deixaram o castelo rumo ao povoado de Hogsmeade. Eles tiveram permissão para ir, mas não poderiam passar todo o dia por lá, deveriam estar de volta para o almoço. Rony e Hermione dividiram uma carruagem com Harry, Gina e Luna, embora a menina tivesse relutado muito a aceitar isso e tivesse se sentado o mais distante possível do ruivo.

_-Eu gostaria de ir à "Madame Louise, Witch Gifts". – _disse Gina assim que a carruagem parou e eles desceram na rua principal de Hogsmeade. – _Lá parece ter uma grande variedade de opções para presentes._

_-Só não me diga que você quer ir por aquele atalho lamacento estúpido outra vez. – _resmungou Rony.

_-Ah, irmãozinho, eu até achei que aquele atalho veio a calhar, você não? – _perguntou a menina.

Hermione assumiu um olhar presumido e encarou a amiga com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Harry, por sua vez, desviou os olhos verdes para o chão.

_-A calhar? – _perguntou Rony fitando a irmã. – _A "ENCALHAR", você quer dizer. – _riu ele. – _Não foi você quem ficou ENCALHADA dentro de uma poça de lama?_

_-Er... vamos andando, então? – _interrompeu Harry mudando o assunto. – _É melhor nos apressarmos, já que devemos estar de volta para o almoço._

Os cinco subiram a rua na direção da loja e como dessa vez o caminho não estava empatado de gente, logo chegaram ao grandioso e chamativo estabelecimento.

_-Nossa! – _exclamou Hermione assim que cruzaram as portas roxas da entrada. – _É a loja mais bonita que já vi._

_-E completa, também. – _acrescentou Gina afirmando com a cabeça. – _Tem de tudo aqui._

_-Até livros... – _murmurou Rony timidamente, arriscando um olhar à Hermione, que mordeu levemente o lábio inferior mas fingiu não ouvir.

_-Bem, eu preciso da ajuda de vocês para comprar meu presente. – _falou Harry apontando as três garotas ao seu lado.

_-Nesse caso, vamos até a seção feminina. – _respondeu Gina se virando e seguindo para um lado da loja onde agora, devido a proximidade do Dia dos Namorados, estava decorado em vários tons de rosa, com corações flutuantes e anjinhos tocando harpas e atirando pequenas flechas luminosas que se desintegravam no ar.

_-Vão vocês. – _disse Rony olhando com uma careta a seção escandalosamente rosa para onde os outros seguiam. – _Vou ver se encontro algo por aqui mesmo._

Harry fez um sinal positivo e continuou seguindo as garotas, deixando o ruivo para trás.

_-Então, que tipo de coisa uma garota gosta de ganhar? – _perguntou o menino fitando os objetos ao redor e se sentindo ligeiramente desconfortável em meio àquela imensidão de cor de rosa.

_-Depende da personalidade da garota em questão, Harry. – _respondeu Hermione. – _Eu, por exemplo, ficaria satisfeita com um livro._

_-Ah, eu não penso que um livro seja o presente ideal. – _disse Luna encolhendo os ombros. – _Acho que você deveria procurar algo menos comum._

Hermione fechou a cara para a loira:

_-Infelizmente, Harry, eu não acho que você irá encontrar coisas como chifres de Bufadores Enrugados ou frascos com essência de Heliopatas por aqui. – _disse ela com sarcasmo.

_-Heliopatas são espíritos do fogo! – _ralhou Luna se virando para Hermione, seu tom mais firme e muito diferente do sonhador habitual. – _Eles não possuem essência que se possa colocar em frascos!_

_-Oh! – _exclamou Hermione levando as mãos à boca e fingindo surpresa. – _Mas seria um presente NADA COMUM, não?_

_-Você continua com a mentalidade tacanha, Hermione. – _disse a loira, seus grandes olhos claros brilhando intensamente.

_-Se não acreditar em uma só palavra das sandices que você fala é ter a mentalidade tacanha, Luna, então suponho que a minha seja tacanha ao cubo. – _retrucou Hermione.

_-Já chega! – _interrompeu Gina antes de Luna voltar a falar. – _Vocês duas estão me deixando maluca! Vem, Harry, eu ajudo você. – _ela segurou a mão do garoto e o puxou na direção de um balcão menor logo a frente.

_-Estou indo até a seção de doces, quero ver se encontro algo feito com bananas. – _resmungou Luna antes de empinar a cabeça e sair com os passos lentos e os braços meio abertos que a faziam parecer flutuar. Já Hermione, balançou a cabeça, exasperada, e seguiu para a seção de livros.

* * *

O pálido sol já estava quase no meio do céu quando os cinco adolescentes deixaram a _"Madame Louise, Witch Gifts", _carregados com pacotes e embrulhos. Hermione levava um pacote que lembrava irresistivelmente um livro, Gina e Harry seguravam embrulhinhos semelhantes fechados nas mãos, Rony apertava um pacote de no máximo vinte centímetros e Luna carregava uma imponente e chamativa torta de banana embrulhada em um luminoso plástico azul transparente.

_-ESSE é o seu presente do "amigo invisível"? – _indagou Rony numa voz divertida apontando a torta nas mãos da loira.

_-Oh, sim! – _respondeu ela alegremente enquanto eles entravam numa das carruagens para voltarem ao castelo. – _Justamente algo como eu procurava..._

Hermione girou os olhos.

_-Mas Luna, - _começou Gina mirando a amiga – _ainda faltam alguns dias para a festa... Essa torta não irá estragar?_

_-Não, não. – _disse Luna sorrindo serenamente. – _A Madame Louise a enfeitiçou para que ela fique boa para consumo por mais um mês. Nem mesmo as moscas furtacores da Nigéria com suas substâncias tóxicas conseguiriam estragar seu sabor. – _completou ela arregalando ainda mais os olhos já saltados.

_-Moscas o quê? – _indagou Rony agora gargalhando. Gina e Harry reprimiram risadinhas.

_-Moscas furtacores da Nigéria. Elas são pragas mágicas muito comuns, sabe? – _continuou a loira encarando Rony profundamente.

_-Ah, por Deus! – _resmungou Hermione irritada, fuzilando Luna com o olhar. – _Ainda bem que estamos chegando, só hoje ouvi uma cota de besteiras suficiente para um ano inteiro._

Rony tirou os olhos da escandalosa torta de banana de Luna e encarou Hermione, ainda sorrindo. Ela tinha os braços cruzados junto ao tórax e uma expressão zangada, como a de uma garotinha emburrada que perdeu seu brinquedo. Com um movimento com a cabeça, ela jogou uma mecha de cabelo fora dos olhos e, apertando os lábios, olhou pela janela da carruagem. Então a garotinha emburrada se foi e em seu lugar ficou uma jovem menina graciosa, a mesma mecha de cabelo voltando para a frente dos seus olhos e dando-lhe uma feminilidade que fez o sangue de Rony ferver. Ele a encarava desejando entender como Hermione poderia parecer tão _criança_ e ao mesmo tempo tão _mulher_. Como ela poderia em algumas situações ser _ingênua_, _frágil_ e, em outras, _decidida_, _forte_. Certamente eram mistérios que ele nunca saberia explicar. Com um suspiro, Rony encostou sua cabeça para trás e pensou que as respostas à essas perguntas deviam estar no mesmo lugar em que estaria uma que ele já desejava saber há tempos: a de como Hermione poderia inspirar-lhe _raiva_ e _irritação_ e, no minuto seguinte, _amor_ e _paixão_.

E Rony não sabia, mas a resposta para todas essas questões era uma só: ela conseguia tudo isso apenas por ser _Hermione Granger. _E Hermione Granger, seguramente, era a garota que ele amava.

* * *

Foi com muito empenho de Rony e Hermione, ajudados por McGonagall e por grande parte dos alunos da Grifinória, que já na hora do almoço no dia do feriado de São Valentim, a sala comunal da Grifinória encontrava-se irreconhecível. Hermione ainda corria de um lado para outro dando retoques finais e torcendo as mãos, nervosa. Rony fazia levitar mais alguns corações vermelhos luminosos e Gina ajudava a acender mais algumas velas que, logo em seguida, também eram levitadas por Harry.

_-Então vocês entenderam, não? – _perguntava Hermione totalmente ansiosa à um grupinho de primeiranistas que a rodeavam. – _Os garotos vestidos em verde, como na antiga tradição de São Valentim, as meninas em rosa. – _repetia ela. – _E quanto à distribuição de cartões, tenham total cuidado e sejam educados com todos, ok?_

As crianças acenavam as cabeças, parecendo ligeiramente enfadadas e aborrecidas por ouvir a explicação da monitora, já que, no mínimo, Hermione a fazia pela décima vez.

_-Pode deixar conosco, monitora. – _falou Adam sorrindo à ela. – _Faremos um excelente papel de correio e se dependermos de nós a festa da Grifinória será um sucesso!_

_-Obrigada, Adam. – _falou ela suspirando e olhando ao redor. – _Onde está aquele coração maior que deveria ser colocado ao centro do teto? – _ela gritou numa vozinha aguda, sobressaltando a todos por ali.

_-Acalme-se Hermione. – _ponderou Harry. – _Está ali atrás. – _falou ele apontando um lugar no chão ao fundo da sala.

_-Você iria usar um feitiço qualquer nele, lembra? – _disse Gina. – _Por isso o Rony ainda não o pendurou..._

_-Feitiço? – _murmurou Hermione ansiosa, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos. – _Ah, sim! Me lembrei!_

Ela se apressou para o grande e brilhante coração vermelho colocado ao chão e se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Depois de murmurar alguns feitiços e fazer alguns adornos com a varinha, grandes letras prateadas apareceram formando algumas palavras sobre o vermelho luminoso do coração, num contraste totalmente encantador. Ela sorriu com o resultado.

_-Ronald! – _chamou ela se virando para o ruivo, que a olhou por cima do ombro. – _O coração principal está pronto, se o quiser pendurar..._

Rony acenou com a cabeça e, lentamente, fez seu caminho até ela. Ele parou e deu uma olhada à frase escrita no coração, sua boca ficando seca e um nó formando-se em sua garganta. Lá, em grandes letras prateadas, estavam as palavras:

"_Dia de São Valentim na Grifinória: Celebração do Amor, mas também da Amizade."_

E logo depois, as letras se embaralhavam, mudavam as formas, se multiplicavam, formando uma mensagem maior:

"_Pessoas especiais... Aos que ainda as procuram, que as possam encontrar. Para os que já as encontraram, hoje é dia de celebrar."_

_-Esse feitiço se parece com aquele existente na parede da "Madame Louise, Witch Gifts". – _murmurou Rony, tentando encontrar algo para dizer.

_-Foi justamente de onde copiei a idéia. – _respondeu Hermione em tom eficiente.

_-E de onde você copiou a frase? – _o ruivo indagou antes que pudesse se parar.

Hermione pareceu desconcertada e abaixou a cabeça antes de responder, baixinho:

_-De lugar nenhum._

_-Você... Você... – _gaguejou Rony. – _Tirou de sua cabeça?_

A garota continuou de cabeça baixa e não falou durante alguns momentos. Então, suspirando fundo, ela ergueu os olhos para o ruivo, que estremeceu ao ver novamente os olhos chocolates da menina mesclados com mágoa e tristeza.

_-Não, Ronald. – _começou ela. – _Não tirei de minha cabeça. Na verdade... Tirei de meu coração._

E com essas palavras ela se virou e caminhou para longe dele, deixando-o estupefato, com a boca ainda mais seca e com o nó em sua garganta ainda mais pronunciado. Voltando os olhos para o coração ao chão, ele releu as palavras.

"_Pessoas especiais". _

_Sim_, ele já tinha encontrado a dele. E hoje era dia de celebrar. Quer dizer, _seria_, se ele não tivesse sido tão idiota a ponto de afastá-la...

* * *

O clima no castelo era de total euforia e excitação. Os meninos estavam animados, mas as meninas estavam positivamente histéricas, sabe-se lá se com a festa da Grifinória, o Dia dos Namorados em si ou o "amigo invisível", a revelação e os presentes. Mas seguramente, a agitação em toda Hogwarts era muito maior do que a que tinha ocorrido antes de qualquer uma das outras festas.

Na Grifinória, pouquíssimos eram os alunos que ainda se encontravam na magnificamente enfeitada sala comunal. A maioria já tinha partido para seus dormitórios a fim de se arrumar, visto que já eram seis e meia da tarde e a festa estava marcada para iniciar às oito da noite.

Hermione já estava devidamente vestida em seu novo e refinado vestido rosa pálido, o presente de natal de sua mãe. Parvati e Lilá também já se achavam em suas roupas de festa, a primeira num decotado vestido rosa choque com babados e a segunda num vestido roxo berrante tão chamativo que Hermione pensou intimamente que ela se parecia com uma vendedora da loja da Madame Louise. As duas meninas, que agora se maquiavam, falavam tanto e tão rápido que Hermione já estava se sentindo quase tonta por ouvi-las.

_-É claro que ele irá gostar, Parvati! – _exclamava Lilá, excitada, vendo a amiga mirar o decote do seu vestido no espelho. – _Você está linda! O Dannil irá babar quando lhe ver... Você não acha, Hermione?_

_-Sim, sim. – _respondeu Hermione impaciente, tentando prender com um grampo algumas mechas mais rebeldes de seu cabelo.

_-Já eu... – _continuou Lilá em tom lamentoso. – _Será que o Simas vai ao menos olhar para mim?_

_-Lógico que ele vai! – _agora era a vez de Parvati exclamar. – _O roxo caiu perfeitamente em você, contrastou muito bem com seus cabelos._

_-Oh, você acha mesmo? – _perguntou a loira com um beicinho.

_-Claro! – _confirmou Parvati.

Hermione juntava todo seu grau de força de vontade para não revirar os olhos diante das palavras das meninas e continuou lutando, exasperada, com as mechas de seu cabelo.

_-E você, Hermione? – _a voz de Parvati falando com ela a sobressaltou, fazendo-a espetar com força em sua cabeça o grampo que segurava.

_-Eu o quê? – _perguntou ela tentando manter a calma.

_-Quem você está tentando agradar?_

_-Agradar?_

_-É! Para quem vai enviar seus cartões de São Valentim?_

_-Para ninguém. – _respondeu a menina, mas ao ver as caretas das duas companheiras de quarto, justificou: – _Eu estou a trabalho essa noite, Parvati._

_-Nada impede um pouco de diversão. – _riu Lilá. – _Além do mais, todo mundo tem que ter um tempo para o amor... – _completou ela suspirando.

_-De quem você gosta, Hermione? – _Parvati perguntou de repente, fazendo as bochechas de Hermione se tornarem tão rosas quanto o vestido da menina.

_-Eu... Eu... Eu não gosto de ninguém. – _murmurou ela, desconfortável.

_-Você não está saindo com o Terêncio Boot? – _Lilá indagou, interessada.

_-Claro que não! – _estalou Hermione. – _De onde vocês tiraram essa idéia?_

_-Bem, todo mundo viu que ele está claramente interessado, não é? – _disse Lilá.

_-Sim, naquele jogo da Lufa-Lufa! – _concordou Parvati numa típica risadinha. – _Aposto como ele irá lhe enviar um cartão hoje!_

Hermione balançou a cabeça e se levantou bruscamente do banquinho em que se encontrava, agora nem se preocupando em disfarçar sua irritação.

_-Onde é que você vai? – _perguntou Parvati mirando a garota abrir a porta.

_-Terminar de me arrumar em paz. – _resmungou Hermione antes de sair do quarto e bater a porta atrás dela.

Ela bufou mais uma vez em raiva e caminhou para o dormitório das quintanistas.

_-Gina? – _ela chamou enfiando a cabeça pela porta do quarto da amiga.

_-Ah, oi Mione. – _respondeu a ruiva saindo de um canto. Ela vestia um vestido verde ligeiramente rodado e tinha uma toalha enrolada na cabeça. – _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_-Não... – _disse Hermione. – _Eu posso entrar?_

_-Claro, entre._

Hermione entrou no quarto, cumprimentando brevemente as outras quintanistas e se aproximando de Gina, antes de sussurrar:

_-Será que eu poderia terminar de me arrumar aqui? A Parvati e a Lilá estão me enlouquecendo..._

Gina riu e fez uma cara de compreensão.

_-Oh, entendo, seja bem vinda._

_-Obrigada por me salvar. – _murmurou Hermione.

_-Às ordens. – _falou a ruiva retirando a toalha da cabeça e começando um movimento com a varinha ao longo de seus cabelos vermelhos. – _Seu vestido é lindo, Mione._

_-Obrigada. – _sorriu ela. – _Mas infelizmente você não pode dizer o mesmo do meu cabelo..._

_-Não diga isso. – _brigou Gina. – _O que você está tentando fazer com ele? – _completou ela observando o cabelo de Hermione entre preso e solto, algumas mechas insistindo em cair sobre seus olhos.

_-Queria prendê-lo, mas o grampo não segura._

_-Sente-se aqui. – _Gina bateu com a mão sobre sua cama.

Hermione obedeceu e a ruiva interrompeu o movimento com a varinha sobre seus cabelos vermelhos e a virou na direção do cabelo da amiga.

_-Vai ficar lindo, Mione._

_-Obrigada mais uma vez... O que você irá fazer com o seu?_

_-Estava tentando fazer alguns cachos, ele é tão liso e sem graça..._

_-Tenho certeza que não é o que certas pessoas acham... – _falou Hermione num sussurro divertido.

_-Não tenho tanta convicção quanto a isso. – _retrucou Gina.

_-Pois eu tenho. Ele está gostando de você, Gina._

A ruiva olhou nervosamente para as companheiras de quarto, mas elas pareciam tão entretidas com suas próprias coisas que não pareciam ouvir a conversa dela e de Hermione.

_-Não sei, ele nunca tocou no assunto do que aconteceu em Hogsmeade. – _cochichou ela enquanto continuava a arrumar o cabelo da amiga.

_-Dê um tempo a ele, Gina. Ele nunca foi bom em lidar com garotas e ainda mais quando a garota em questão é a irmã caçula do melhor amigo dele._

_-Então o meu problema é o Rony... – _concluiu Gina.

"_O meu também." – _pensou Hermione, mas não disse nada.

_-Bem, já esperei por ele tanto tempo na minha vida. – _Gina encolheu os ombros. – _Suponho que esperar mais um pouco não vai ser tão difícil._

_-Suponho que não. – _respondeu Hermione desviando seus pensamentos de Rony.

_-Terminei. – _falou a ruiva caminhando para a penteadeira, pegando um espelhinho de mão e entregando o objeto à amiga. – _Veja se gostou._

Hermione se olhou no pequeno espelho e sorriu à imagem. Seu cabelo agora estava firmemente preso num elegante coque, que lhe dava um ar adulto. Alguns poucos fios encaracolados caiam aos lados de seu rosto e davam à sua aparência uma descontração infantil, que contrastava graciosamente com o ar sério do penteado.

_-Ficou ótimo, Gina._

_-Você está linda, Mione. – _sorriu a ruiva. – _Palavra de Weasley._

Hermione sorriu de leve outra vez. Se ao menos as palavras de Gina valessem para _TODOS_ os Weasley... Aliás, nem precisava ser todos. Apenas um em especial.

* * *

Quando Rony desceu as escadas do dormitório masculino acompanhado por Harry e Neville, ele não pôde deixar de sorrir. A sala comunal da Grifinória tinha o triplo do seu tamanho normal, graças à perfeita magia de ampliação de McGonagall e estava tão bonita quanto poderia estar: as confortáveis poltronas nas quais eles costumavam se sentar, agora não estavam mais ali, assim como as velhas mesas de deveres. Em seu lugar, haviam mesinhas redondas muito douradas, com quatro cadeiras cada. Ao centro de cada uma das mesinhas haviam bonitos recipientes cheios d'água onde uma vela vermelha flutuava imponente sobre a superfície, dando um contraste impressionantemente belo entre a água dos recipientes e o fogo das velas. Corações também vermelhos flutuavam ao redor e, combinados à meia luz do ambiente, completavam um clima de romantismo. O teto não era visível, devido à infinidade de pétalas de rosas que pareciam cair constantemente mas nunca se aproximavam do chão, já que se tratavam de um simples feitiço de ilusão. Velas menores, douradas, vermelhas e rosas flutuavam por todo o salão, seu fogo bruxuleante fazendo sombras nas paredes. Bem no meio do teto, o grande coração com as palavras enfeitiçadas por Hermione brilhava imponente, as letras dentro dele piscando e emitindo uma luz intensa. No centro da sala havia um pequeno palco verde com ornamentos em rosa. Ele tinha no máximo trinta centímetros de altura e seria usado para a revelação do "amigo invisível". Uma música muito suave e agradável já enchia o lugar, completando a perfeição do ambiente. Realmente eles tinham feito um trabalho magnífico. Harry e Neville pareciam achar o mesmo, pois tinham as faces orgulhosas e olhavam encantados cada canto do lugar e cada detalhe da decoração.

Aos poucos os grifinórios foram deixando seus dormitórios e enchendo a sala. A turma de primeiranistas parecia muito satisfeita com seu trabalho de distribuir os cartões do Dia dos Namorados, pois estavam sorridentes segurando pequenas caixinhas onde guardariam os bilhetes até a hora de entregá-los a seus respectivos destinatários. Os menininhos estavam vestidos em verde e as garotinhas em vários tons de rosa. Alguns segundanistas e terceiranistas, por sua vez, foram designados a ir ao encontro dos alunos das outras casas para guiá-los até a Torre da Grifinória e acompanhá-los através do buraco do retrato.

Faltando quinze minutos para as oito da noite, Hermione e Gina desceram as escadas e encontraram a sala comunal já bastante movimentada. Os grifinórios estavam em peso por lá e os estudantes das outras casas já começavam a chegar.

_-Ai, céus, chegou a hora. – _falou Hermione esfregando as mãos nervosamente.

_-Vai ser um sucesso, Mione, não se preocupe. – _respondeu Gina.

Ambas as meninas avistaram Harry, Rony e Neville parados à um canto próximo a uma das mesinhas douradas e se aproximaram.

_-Alô. – _cumprimentou a ruiva assim que elas os alcançaram. – _Já está começando a encher, não?_

Os meninos acenaram com a cabeça no mesmo instante em que os olhos de Rony recaíram sobre Hermione. Sua boca se abriu e seu coração disparou impiedosamente. Ela estava _linda_. E ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do seu vestido rosa clarinho, com delicadas flores bordadas em pedraria sobre o busto e duas alças finas que se cruzavam sobre as costas. Ela tinha feito algo com o cabelo, também. Estava preso no alto da cabeça, o que fazia com que sua nuca pálida ficasse à mostra. Rony não se lembrava de já ter visto Hermione tão bonita. Exceto, talvez, no baile de inverno do quarto ano.

_-Sr. Weasley, Srta. Granger. – _a voz da professora McGonagall os alcançou. – _Venham até aqui, por favor._

Hermione se virou, começando a caminhar na direção da mulher e Rony, ainda com os olhos grudados nas costas da garota, a seguiu.

_-Me parece que praticamente todos os alunos das outras casas já estão aqui. – _falou McGonagall fitando os dois. – _Já são quase oito horas agora, quase tempo de começar. Dêem apenas dez minutos de tolerância aos atrasados e comecem a apresentação, sem mais demoras._

_-Sim, senhora, professora McGonagall. – _Hermione respondeu prontamente.

_-E parabéns aos dois. – _acrescentou a mestra. – _Fizeram um trabalho incrível com a decoração. Eu não poderia esperar nada menos de vocês._

As orelhas de Rony tingiram-se de vermelho e Hermione também corou fracamente de satisfação.

_-Agora vão._

Os dois se afastaram da professora caminhando lado a lado, em silêncio.

Assim que o relógio de pulso de Hermione marcou exatamente oito horas e dez minutos, Professora McGonagall fez um sinal aos seus dois monitores e, com sorrisos incentivadores de Harry, Gina e Neville, ambos seguiram nervosamente para o palco verde no centro da sala comunal, que já se encontrava completamente lotada. Assim que os dois subiram no palco a multidão silenciou e os encarou, esperando que eles falassem.

_-Er... Hum... Boa noite a todos. – _falou Hermione timidamente. – _Bom... sejam bem vindos à Grifinória, esperamos que todos aproveitem a festa._

Ela deu um disfarçado cutucão com o ombro em Rony e murmurou com o canto da boca: - _Diz alguma coisa, Ronald!_

_-Hum... – _resmungou o ruivo. – _Feliz dia de São Valentim. – _disse ele olhando de esguelha para Hermione em busca de aprovação. Ela se conteve para não girar os olhos.

_-Essa noite acontecerá a revelação do nosso jogo, o "amigo invisível". – _continuou a garota. – _Mas antes de iniciarmos, eu gostaria de falar que a Grifinória inteira está contente em recebê-los. Os nossos primeiranistas, - _ela apontou ao grupinho de verde e rosa parado à uma lateral do palco – _estarão à disposição de vocês durante toda a noite para entregarem seus cartões de Dia dos Namorados._

Houve uma explosão de burburinhos e risadinhas à essas palavras de Hermione, que prosseguiu:

_-Agora, se todos estiverem de acordo, acho que já podemos iniciar a revelação._

Um silêncio ansioso se deu por todo o aposento, enquanto os estudantes encaravam o palco.

_-Hum... O jogo "amigo invisível" já foi explicado alguns dias antes, durante o horário do almoço, então eu só gostaria de repetir a razão pela qual optamos por ele. O jogo teria que retratar a característica principal de nossa casa, a Grifinória, e essa característica é a coragem. Bom, existem diversos tipos de coragem, e hoje, durante a revelação do "amigo invisível", vamos usar um desses tipos: a coragem para se expressar._

_-Então... er... alguém aí quer começar? – _perguntou Rony. Como ninguém se manifestou, o ruivo lançou um olhar nervoso à Hermione, antes de falar: - _Certo, já que ninguém quer começar, Hermione fará isso._

A garota arregalou os olhos à ele como se quisesse fuzilar o menino.

_-Covarde. – _ela sussurrou por entre os dentes cerrados. Ele fez uma leve careta e deixou o palco.

_-Ok. – _afirmou Hermione se recompondo. – _Eu começarei... Bem, meu "amigo invisível" na verdade é uma "AMIGA invisível". Não a conheço muito bem, mas pelo pouco que sei, ela é uma garota justa, estudiosa e sempre muito agradável com todos. Ela está no mesmo ano em que eu e até posso me lembrar que no dia em que pisei pela primeira vez na plataforma 9 e meia ela foi a primeira garota com quem conversei. O chapéu seletor nos colocou em casas diferentes, mas isso não fez com que minha admiração por ela diminuísse em nada. E hoje, nós também somos colegas na AD... Bom, minha "amiga invisível" é a... Susana Bones!_

Os olhares dos presentes se voltaram à bonita garota de vestes turquesa e cabelos presos numa longa trança que lhe caía sobre as costas. Susana sorriu e fez seu caminho até o palco, onde sob uma salva de palmas e algumas poucas vaias dos sonserinos, ela se abraçou à Hermione e recebeu seu presente, que como o esperado se revelou ser um livro. Assim, Hermione deixou o palco e a garota da Lufa-Lufa começou:

_-Olá! – _disse ela cordialmente. – _Meu "amigo invisível" é uma pessoa que na verdade nunca cheguei a conversar... Talvez pela casa a qual ele faz parte ou talvez até mesmo por falta de oportunidade, eu não sei._

_-Parece que ela tirou um sonserino. – _cochichou Rony a Harry. Os dois, juntamente com Hermione, Gina, Luna e Neville, se encontravam num lugar quase de frente ao palco, observando atentamente a revelação.

_-Ele é magro, tem uma estatura média e cabelos loiros... Meu "amigo invisível" é o Draco Malfoy._

Harry e Rony gemeram à menção do nome, no mesmo instante em que Draco surgia de um canto da sala, um sorriso presunçoso brincando em seus lábios e suas vestes à rigor negras esvoaçando atrás dele. O loiro subiu ao palco e pegou o pacote das mãos de Susana, mas não a abraçou. Outra salva de palmas, dessa vez bem mais fraca, ecoou pelo lugar, enquanto Draco mostrava com desdém a elegante gravata que tinha acabado de ganhar.

_-Olha a cara de nojo dessa lombriga asquerosa. – _murmurou Rony enrugando os lábios.

_-Ele é um estúpido. – _afirmou Harry encarando o loiro, que agora começava a falar:

_-O meu "amigo invisível" é uma aberração. Dizem que é Puro-Sangue, mas suas atitudes nunca foram como tal: ele é um perdedor atrapalhado..._

_-Eu não acredito que o Malfoy tirou o meu nome. – _lamentou-se Rony balançando a cabeça, mas o loiro platinado ainda falava:

_-Nunca vi alguém tão sem talento... O meu "amigo invisível" é uma vergonha para toda a população bruxa!_

_-Eu vou arrebentar essa doninha falante! – _resmungou Rony apertando os punhos.

Todos na sala pareciam muito apreensivos e até McGonagall tinha os lábios apertados formando uma fina linha.

_-Meu "amigo invisível" é a aberração chamada Neville Longbottom._

Neville empalideceu e muito desajeitadamente caminhou para o palco, parecendo acuado e humilhado.

_-Eu ODEIO o Malfoy! – _disse Gina nervosa fitando a expressão do amigo.

_-Oh, não, oh, não! – _desesperou-se Hermione cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. – _Eles vão estragar tudo!_

Neville pegou o presente das mãos de Draco, agradeceu, mas se absteve de abrir. Boa coisa não seria, vinda de um Malfoy.

_-E-eu... E-eu... Eu tirei uma menina muito legal. – _começou o garoto com a voz trêmula. – _Ela é uma grande amiga e é corajosa, esperta e engraçada. A minha "amiga invisível" é a Gina Weasley._

A ruiva sorriu e caminhou para o palco, ainda conseguindo ouvir a voz de Luna à suas costas: - _Ele foi realmente doce, sabem?_

Gina pegou o presente e abraçou o amigo.

_-Não ligue para o Malfoy, Neville, ele não vale um milésimo do que você vale. – _falou a ruiva.

_-Obrigado, Gina. – _o menino disse sorrindo antes de deixar o palco.

Gina desfez o embrulho dado por Neville e mostrou a todos a caixa repleta de vários tipos de doces da Dedosdemel, antes de iniciar sua revelação. Logo, ela revelou que sua "amiga invisível" era Padma Patil, a gêmea de Parvati, que pareceu satisfeita com os brincos de argolas fosforescentes ganhados da ruiva. Padma, por sua vez, sorteou Luna Lovegood, e no exato momento a loira encontrava-se no palco:

_-Alô. – _falou ela com sua habitual voz etérea e distante. – _Eu não sei muita coisa sobre o meu "amigo invisível", mas eu queria lhe comprar algo feito com bananas..._

A sala inteira parecia reprimir risadinhas.

_-Lá vem doidice. – _murmurou Rony já sorrindo. Harry concordou com a cabeça.

_-E eu encontrei! – _continuava Luna. – _Comprei essa bela torta de banana para ele. Macacos gostam de bananas, me disseram... – _ela acrescentou pensativa, colocando uma mão sobre o queixo.

Nessa hora toda a sala já estava rindo, mas a loira não se abalou:

_-Eu tive motivos para isso! Eu não sou maluca como muita gente pensa... Comprei algo feito com bananas porque os macacos gostam de bananas e certa vez ouvi alguém dizer que meu "amigo invisível", o Gregório Goyle, tem cara de bunda de macaco, só isso. – _terminou ela séria, encolhendo os ombros.

À essa altura não havia uma só pessoa na sala que não tinha explodido em gargalhadas. Mesmo Hermione colocou ambas as mãos sobre a boca para disfarçar o sorriso e até a professora McGonagall tinha arregalado os olhos numa expressão divertida.

_-Eu... não... acredito... que ela... falou isso, eu não acredito! – _ofegou Rony limpando as lágrimas de riso que insistiam em escapar dos seus olhos.

_-E você sabe quem foi o ALGUÉM que disse que o Goyle tem cara de bunda de macaco, não sabe? – _disse Harry em meio à suas próprias gargalhadas.

_-Depois de tanto tempo a Luna ainda consegue me surpreender. – _Gina resmungou, também entre risadas.

_-Olha só o cara de bunda de macaco recebendo as bananas! – _apontou Rony à um Goyle bastante carrancudo pegando a torta das mãos de Luna com grande estupidez. Os meninos riram mais uma vez enquanto o mal-humorado garoto no palco revelava que tinha sorteado Cacilda Crookfond, uma quintanista da Lufa-Lufa.

_-O meu "amigo invisível"... – _começou Cacilda, muito sorridente – _não faz parte do meu círculo de amizades e nem é de minha casa. Ele é um grifinório, por sinal. É alto, joga Quadribol muito bem e é bastante... bonito. – _falou ela com uma risadinha e as bochechas corando. – _Nós nunca conversamos, mas eu ficaria contente de poder conhecê-lo melhor. Meu "amigo invisível" é o monitor da Grifinória e organizador dessa festa maravilhosa, Rony Weasley._

Rony, que ainda se encontrava rindo da hilária revelação de Luna, ficou subitamente sério e sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem com as palavras da garota. Harry e Gina voltaram a rir e Hermione, embora claramente estivesse fingindo não ter ouvido ou se importado, lançava olhares fulminantes à quintanista da Lufa-Lufa.

O ruivo caminhou para o palco e se sentiu ainda mais envergonhado quando, depois de lhe entregar seu presente, Cacilda Crookfond lhe apertou num grande abraço de urso.

Hermione bufou e desviou o olhar para o chão, ouvindo a voz de Rony, meio trêmula, ecoar pela sala:

_-Bom... Hum... A pessoa que eu sorteei é, de fato, uma pessoa muito importante para mim... Desde os meus onze anos, quando embarquei no Expresso de Hogwarts pela primeira vez, eu descobri sua amizade. E sei que sempre poderei contar com isso. Eu confiaria minha vida à ele e sei que ele faria o mesmo. A pessoa que sorteei não é só meu "amigo invisível", é meu melhor amigo VISÍVEL também. Harry Potter!_

Harry abriu um largo sorriso e caminhou para o palco. Já Hermione, mordeu o lábio inferior e lutou bravamente com algumas lágrimas teimosas que tentavam cair de seus olhos. A lembrança poderosa de todos os anos de amizade entre o trio voltou muito vívida com as palavras do ruivo e ela sentiu seu coração pesar por não ser mais parte daquilo. Por não ser mais importante para Rony. Por eles serem _APENAS MONITORES_.

Ela ergueu a cabeça corajosamente e a visão de Harry e Rony se abraçando fez um nó maior tomar forma em sua garganta. Os dois garotos mais importantes de sua vida. Seu melhor amigo e seu primeiro e único amor. Ambos compartilhavam um abraço sincero. E _sem_ ela. Pela primeira vez em anos de amizade, Hermione se sentiu totalmente excluída. Eles não precisavam dela. Não é o que dizem? Um é pouco, dois é bom e três é demais? Ela era a parte que sobrara. E seu coração doeu ao constatar isso.

_-Mione, qual o problema? – _perguntou Gina olhando de esguelha para a amiga e notando sua expressão estranha.

_-Nenhum, Gina. – _mentiu ela. – _Estou indo dar uma volta._

E dizendo isso, ela se afastou a passos largos para longe da ruiva e sumiu na multidão.

* * *

_-Ué, onde foi a Hermione? – _perguntou Harry assim que ele e Rony já tinham se unido à Gina, Luna e Neville outra vez.

_-Ela disse que iria dar uma volta. – _respondeu Gina encolhendo os ombros. – _Me deixe ver isso, Harry? – _completou ela estendendo a mão para uma miniatura de um homenzinho com vestes de Quadribol e montando uma pequena vassoura que Harry apertava entre os dedos.

_-O presente do Rony. – _sorriu Harry enquanto Gina observava a miniatura mais atentamente. Ela também sorriu ao constatar a palavra _"Apanhador" _escrita em letras minúsculas nas costas do bonequinho.

_-E ele voa de verdade. – _falou Rony puxando o objeto das mãos da irmã e o soltando no ar. Ele caiu em queda livre por alguns centímetros e depois, como um inseto muito rápido, zuniu para cima e ficou dando voltas e loopings ao redor das cabeças dos garotos.

_-Legal! – _exclamou Neville. – _E o que foi que você ganhou, Rony?_

_-Você quer dizer além dos galanteios e do abraço sufocante da Cacilda Crookfond? – _zombou Gina com um sorriso maroto.

_-Engraçadinha. – _Rony disse carranqueando à irmã. – _Ganhei um par de luvas para Quadribol. – _respondeu ele para Neville.

_-E por que você não parece satisfeito? – _Neville estranhou. – _Você não gostou? Me parece um presente útil..._

_-Seria. – _disse o ruivo erguendo as sobrancelhas. – _Se a louca da garota não tivesse bordado esses enormes corações de pedrinhas vermelhas sobre elas. – _completou ele mostrando o par de luvas de Guardião marrons, mas com um torto coração vermelho bordado sobre cada uma delas. Os garotos deram risadas e Harry se virou para Gina:

_-A Lilá pareceu satisfeita com os brincos, Gina. – _falou ele com um sorriso. – _Muito obrigado por ter me ajudado a escolher._

Eles observavam Ana Abbott sobre o palco fazendo sua revelação quando uma garotinha primeiranista se aproximou, segurando uma caixinha.

_-Entrega de cartões. – _falou ela com uma vozinha aguda e sorridente. – _Tenho um para Harry Potter e outro para Neville Longbottom._

_-E eu tenho um para o monitor, Rony Weasley. – _disse outra primeiranista ainda menor do que a primeira, chegando ofegante e soltando risadinhas.

_-Por que as garotas aprendem a rir como hienas desde pequenas? – _perguntou Rony assim que as menininhas tinham se virado, ainda perdidas em risinhos.

_-De quem são os cartões, galãs? – _desdenhou Gina lançando um olhar aos papéis estrondosamente rosas e perfumados nas mãos dos meninos, seus olhos se demorando um pouco mais no de Harry.

_-Eu... eu... eu recebi um cartão? – _indagou Neville boquiaberto fitando o bilhete em sua mão de modo quase temeroso.

_-Ah, vamos, abram logo! – _apressou a ruiva.

Cada um dos três abriu seu próprio cartão e leu em silêncio. Rony avermelhando as pontas das orelhas, Harry impassível e Neville cada vez mais boquiaberto.

_-É de uma terceiranista da Corvinal! – _falou o menino com a voz fraca, suas grandes bochechas brilhando em púrpura.

_-O do Roniquinho é de Cacilda Crookfond, como o esperado. – _falou a menina lendo o cartão do irmão por cima do seu ombro. – _E o seu, Harry?_

_-De uma primeiranista. – _respondeu ele dando de ombros. E cochichando perto do ouvido dela, tomando cuidado para não ser visto por Rony, completou: - _Não se preocupe. Não é nada tão criativo quanto "seus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos"._

Gina corou fracamente e deu um tapinha disfarçado em seu braço.

Enquanto isso, a revelação do "amigo invisível" ainda continuava. Carole Rumbold tinha acabado de presentear Pansy Parkinson, que já começava a falar:

_-A minha "amiga invisível" é uma pessoa totalmente sem graça e sem atrativos. – _começou ela de forma arrogante. – _Dizem que é inteligente, mas para mim, a coisa mais brilhante que já fez até hoje foi ter inventado esse jogo, já que ele lhe cairia perfeitamente. "Amigo invisível". Isso cairia perfeitamente a ela por dois motivos: o primeiro: é um jogo trouxa e uma Sangue-Ruim como ela provavelmente ama coisas desse tipo._

A sala toda ofegou e Rony apertou os punhos. Professora McGonagall saía vagarosamente do local em que se encontrava ao fundo da sala e caminhava na direção do palco.

_-E o segundo motivo, - _continuou Pansy – _é que o título do jogo deve querer lhe dizer algo, já que sendo "invisível" seria o único modo dela conseguir ser amiga de alguém. Pois afinal de contas, quem seria amigo ou qualquer coisa de uma Sangue-Ruim asquerosa e desprezível como Hermione Granger?_

_-Não fale assim da monitora, sua ratazana de jardim! – _berrou Adam Banks do fundo da sala.

_-Já chega, Parkinson. – _falou McGonagall se aproximando do palco e agarrando a aluna pelo braço.

Harry, Gina e Neville encaravam a garota sonserina com ódio, mas Rony estava ocupado olhando em outra direção: ele parecia ser o único a notar, mas o buraco do retrato tinha se aberto e uma garota de vestido rosa pálido e penteado elegante tinha acabado de correr para longe dali.

* * *

Rony se desviou das pessoas paradas à sua frente e correu na direção da saída da sala comunal, sem nem ao menos se importar em responder aos gritos de "_Aonde você vai?", _de Gina e Harry. Ele passou pelo buraco do retrato num instante e encontrou o corredor totalmente vazio e escuro.

"_Onde ela está?" – _pensava ele enquanto se apressava pelo corredor deserto, o barulho dos seus passos ecoando sinistramente em meio ao silêncio. Ele tentou abrir a porta da primeira sala de aula que encontrou, mas estava trancada. Assim aconteceu com a segunda e a terceira, mas quando Rony forçou o trinco da porta da quarta sala, ela se abriu. E lá estava Hermione, encolhida num canto, abraçando seus joelhos encostados junto ao corpo e seu rosto oculto pelas sombras. O choro dela era audível e o corpo todo da garota tremia com seus soluços. Rony sentiu uma pontada dolorosa no peito por vê-la assim. Se ela notou a presença do garoto, não deu qualquer sinal disso. Então, lenta e cuidadosamente, o ruivo se aproximou do local onde ela estava e se sentou no chão ao seu lado. Por alguns segundos ele não soube o que dizer, até que finalmente murmurou:

_-Mione, por favor, não chore._

A menina não parou. Ela ergueu a cabeça devagar para encará-lo e lágrimas e mais lágrimas continuaram deslizando sobre sua face, deixando seus olhos chocolates com um tom avermelhado.

_-É tudo verdade, não é? – _perguntou ela chorosa. – _O que a Parkinson disse é tudo verdade._

_-Mione! – _repreendeu Rony. – _Claro que não é._

_-Eu sei que é, Ronald. – _disse ela entre soluços. – _Só eu sendo invisível para alguém querer ficar perto de mim. Só assim para eu conseguir a amizade de alguém... Você tinha totalmente razão ao dizer que eu sou um Pesadelo em nosso primeiro ano. Eu realmente sou um Pesadelo e por isso afasto as pessoas... Nem... Nem mesmo a sua amizade eu consegui manter, não foi?_

_-Mione, por favor. – _falou o ruivo meio desesperado. – _Eu não acho você um Pesadelo! Eu era só um primeiranista idiota quando eu disse isso._

_-Não, Rony. – _ela balançou a cabeça, as lágrimas ainda caindo de seus olhos. – _Por mais que você não queira assumir, no fundo você acha que eu seja um Pesadelo... Tanto acha que até escolheu terminar nossa amizade._

_-Mione, a única razão pela qual fiz isso foi para lhe proteger! Eu tenho que manter a promessa que fiz ao seu pai, não tenho? Nós achamos que a Brinks seja perigosa, logo eu quis lhe proteger dela!_

_-Eu não preciso que ninguém me proteja, Ronald! Eu sei me cuidar muito bem sozinha... – _retrucou ela. -_ E... E... De qualquer maneira, precisava ser assim? Terminando nossa amizade? Se... Se afastando de mim? – _terminou com voz fraca.

_-Foi o único jeito que encontrei. – _ele encolheu os ombros. – _Idéias brilhantes nunca foram meu forte, Hermione, essa sempre foi a SUA parte... E sabe, os anos se passaram, mas eu começo a pensar que ainda sou, de fato, tão idiota quanto eu era no primeiro ano... Não sei qual atitude foi pior: lhe chamar de Pesadelo ou me afastar de você._

_-Ambas me machucaram. – _murmurou a menina com a cabeça baixa.

_-Eu sei. – _respondeu Rony. – _E eu me odeio mais que tudo por isso. Mas afirmo o que disse: boas idéias nunca foram o meu forte. Eu nunca fui inteligente, esperto ou... brilhante como você. Sempre vou ser só... o Rony._

Hermione olhou para ele, os olhos luminosos de lágrimas, mas sorriu.

_-E eu já lhe disse isso também: você não é SÓ o Rony. Você é O Rony. – _disse ela com a voz ainda falha.

_-Grande diferença. O Rony..._

_-Sim, O Rony. – _continuou ela. – _O garoto atrapalhado, idiota, descuidado... O garoto doce e valente... O garoto que eu adoro._

O ruivo ergueu os olhos para ela depressa ao som dessas palavras. Hermione finalmente o encarou também, antes de prosseguir:

_-Entende a grande diferença? Você é O Rony e isso lhe faz tão especial._

_-Eu só me sinto especial quando você está ao meu lado._

Os dois agiram juntos: ele a puxou pela mão e ela se atirou nos braços do garoto e enterrou o rosto em seu peito. Ambos compartilharam o abraço mais apertado e mais cheio de emoção que já haviam sentido em toda uma vida. Ela soluçava baixinho e deslizava a mão para cima e para baixo nas costas do ruivo, lhe causando arrepios. Ele, por sua vez, apertava-a com um braço e com a outra mão brincava com as mechas do cabelo soltas em seu penteado e deslizava os dedos por sua nuca, fazendo a menina estremecer.

_-Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – _ela murmurou contra o peito do ruivo.

_-Eu também... – _suspirou ele encostando a bochecha contra o topo do cabelo dela, mas afastando-a delicadamente logo em seguida.

Hermione olhou intrigada para o garoto, como se perguntasse o que tinha feito de errado para perder seu contato, mas meros segundos depois Rony tinha agarrado uma das mãos dela e a encarava profundamente. Ela encarou de volta os olhos do ruivo, que na ocasião estavam azuis como o céu num domingo ensolarado de verão.

_-Me perdoe por tudo isso, Mione. Eu nunca quero perder sua amizade. Eu nunca poderei ficar longe de você._

Ele retirou um pequeno embrulhinho do bolso interno das vestes e colocou-o dentro da mão de Hermione.

_-Eu gostaria que você ficasse com isso._

_-Mas o que é? – _perguntou ela, confusa. Afinal, não era nada fácil ser racional quando certos olhos que lhe tiram o sono estão sobre você e certas mãos que lhe fazem tremer estão apertando a sua.

_-É o brinde que ganhei no sorteio da "Madame Louise, Witch Gifts". Me disseram que devia ser dado à uma pessoa especial, e desde aquele dia eu... eu pensei que ele deveria ser seu._

Hermione sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e seu coração dar cambalhotas felizes dentro de si. Foi difícil controlar a tremura das mãos para conseguir abrir o embrulho. Logo, ela pôde ver uma pequena e singela correntinha de prata com um delicado pingente de estrela pendurado. Assim que ela a tocou, porém, a estrelinha emitiu um brilho branco muito forte, iluminando toda a escura sala em que estavam. Olhando melhor, ela viu boquiaberta, que o pingente era todo feito em diamante.

_-Rony... – _ela sussurrou sentindo lágrimas voltarem aos seus olhos, mas dessa vez por conta de uma emoção muito diferente. – _Eu nunca vi algo tão lindo em toda a minha vida._

_-Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – _disse ele baixinho. – _A luz do pingente vai brilhar por toda sua vida._

_-Mas... mas... isso é muito valioso, Rony. – _falou ela, sem graça. – _A estrelinha é de diamante!_

_-D-diamante? – _perguntou Rony, que por algum motivo se tornou muito vermelho, mas sorriu logo em seguida. – _Bem, nada menos do que você merece._

As pernas da menina ficaram ligeiramente sem forças sob a ação dessas palavras.

_-V-você... v-você poderia me ajudar a colocar? – _pediu ela lhe estendendo a correntinha e se virando de costas.

O ruivo pegou o objeto das mãos da garota e encarou abobado a pálida nuca de Hermione, a meros centímetros de seus dedos. Um frio correu por toda sua espinha no momento em que ele passou os braços ao redor do corpo dela e correu as mãos em volta do seu pescoço, as trazendo para a sua nuca, a fim de abotoar a corrente. Ele sentiu as costas de Hermione roçando ligeiramente sobre seu tórax e notou que a respiração da menina tornava-se cada vez mais descompassada, assim como a dele. Então, sem pensar, ele deslizou ambas as mãos sobre os ombros e antebraços da garota, alcançando seus dedos e a virando delicadamente para estar de frente a ele. Ele entrelaçou uma mão da garota com uma das suas e com a que restava, tocou-lhe o pingente de estrela, subindo lentamente e tocando-lhe o queixo. Hermione fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, numa atitude que Rony achou absolutamente encantadora e totalmente irresistível. Ele aproximou o rosto ainda mais do dela e beijou-lhe a bochecha, sentindo o gostinho salgado das lágrimas que deslizaram por ali um pouco mais cedo. Hermione ergueu sua própria mão livre e acariciou cada traço do rosto do ruivo, fazendo com que ele também fechasse os olhos e deslizasse sua boca lentamente sobre a bochecha dela para finalmente tocar-lhe os lábios. A menina sentiu os lábios de Rony roçando sobre os dela e todo e qualquer pensamento racional deixou seu corpo. Ela estava em chamas. Seu coração estava queimando e enviando labaredas por cada centímetro do seu ser. Eles ficaram durante alguns segundos imóveis, apenas desfrutando como o contato dos lábios do outro sentia bem sobre os seus. Rony foi quem fez o primeiro movimento, colocando um pouco mais de pressão no toque e dando a Hermione um beijo infantil, doce, o qual a garota respondeu prontamente. Eles se demoraram naquele toque, antes de se afastarem, vermelhos como pimentões e se abraçarem fortemente mais uma vez. Tinha sido apenas um selinho, mas suficiente para deixar o ruivo totalmente trêmulo e a menina completamente sem fôlego. Afinal, não fora apenas um encontro de lábios, mas uma fusão de dois corações.

_-Ah, até que enfim nós encontramos vocês e- ops! – _falou Gina entrando na sala seguida por Harry, Neville e Luna.

Hermione tentou se afastar bruscamente de Rony, mas o ruivo a segurou pela mão, lhe dando um olhar de esguelha e um sorriso inclinado que fez as pernas da menina amolecerem novamente.

_-Er... desculpe_. – falou Gina, sua expressão entre sem graça e divertida. – _Nós não queríamos atrapalhar, mas é que a revelação já terminou e a professora McGonagall não pára de perguntar onde vocês dois se meteram._

_-V-vocês não estão atrapalhando. – _resmungou Rony corando, mas ainda segurando as pontas dos dedos de Hermione.

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha e um brilho malicioso passou por seus olhos, mas ela não disse nada. Ao invés, foi Harry quem falou, sorridente:

_-Fico feliz em ver que vocês dois voltaram a se entender._

Hermione sorriu de volta à ele.

_-Sim. – _falou ela, radiante.

_-E só para você saber, Hermione, a vaca da Pansy Parkinson levou uma bela detenção da professora McGonagall._ – Gina contou com empolgação.

_-Eu não me importo mais com ela. – _respondeu Hermione encolhendo os ombros. – _Nada do que ela falou é verdade... Eu sei que eu tenho... AMIGOS. – _ela deu um relance a Rony, que sorriu mais uma vez e apertou os dedos dela entre os dele antes de soltá-los e o grupo começar a caminhar de volta para a sala comunal.

* * *

Naquela noite, no dormitório masculino, Rony não conseguia dormir. O perfume de Hermione ainda estava impregnando cada parte do corpo dele e a lembrança do calor dos lábios dela continuava lhe causando sensações poderosas o suficiente para deixá-lo acordado durante um mês. Um ano, quem sabe. Ela agora estava ao seu lado novamente. Era amiga dele novamente, embora ele achasse que isso já não estava sendo o suficiente. Mas ele teria tempo para mudar essa condição, não tinha que ter pressa para isso. Afinal, ele conseguira confessar à garota que nunca poderia ficar longe dela. E, melhor do que isso, ele conseguira _muito mais_ essa noite. Com um sorriso satisfeito, Rony fechou os olhos, se lembrando que ele realmente tinha consertado as coisas. O rosto de Hermione brincou em sua mente e fez seu coração acelerar uma batida. Os olhos dela, na concepção do garoto, brilhavam até mais do que a estrela da correntinha que ele tinha lhe dado.

_A estrela._

Com outro sorriso, Rony se lembrou das palavras da velha Madame Louise, àquele sábado em Hogsmeade:

"_Você ganhou um presente muito especial, meu jovem. – _a bruxinha velha tinha lhe falado. – _E como um presente especial, você deverá dá-lo a uma pessoa muito especial, também. É um colar do brilho eterno, e tem um pingente de estrela. Essa estrela irá brilhar durante toda a vida da sua dona... E não é só isso. Você poderá ver que o pingente é feito de vidro. Mas esse material do qual ele é feito, é mágico, meu jovem. A estrela poderá ser feita de vidro ou cristal, dependendo da intensidade e da sinceridade do seu sentimento para a pessoa que você presenteá-la. Entende por que a razão de dá-la a alguém importante? Você não irá querer que a estrela seja feita apenas de vidro, irá?"_

"_Madame Louise ficaria contente de ver a estrela agora." – _pensou Rony se virando para o canto, o sono finalmente chegando. – _"Ela não é mais feita de vidro, Madame. E nem de cristal... Ela é feita de DIAMANTE. O mais belo e mais valioso material... Como o meu sentimento por Hermione."_

* * *

**Sobre o capítulo:**

**1-** Parabéns por chegarem até aqui e desculpem pelo tamanho.

**2-** O sarcasmo de Hermione sobre os "Heliopatas" e a parte em que Luna fala que Hermione tem a mentalidade tacanha foram inspiradas em _Ordem da Fênix_ durante o primeiro encontro dos membros da AD no "Cabeça de Javali". A parte do Goyle ter "cara de bunda de macaco" também foi inspirada nesse livro, só que no capítulo "Luna Lovegood", onde ela quase morre de rir quando o Rony faz uma piada sobre isso.

**3-** A piadinha do Harry com a Gina sobre os "sapinhos cozidos" é por causa do cartão que a ruiva envia para ele em _Câmara Secreta_, onde ela tinha escrito isso.

**4-** Foi um capítulo meio complicado, mas um doce de escrever. Desculpem se não tiver correspondido à expectativa de todos que esperavam a festa da Grifinória, mas... eu tentei.

**Beijos a todos e obrigada por acompanharem!**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Sra-Grint: **Olá! Legal você ter resolvido comentar aqui :-) Eu não me importo que você comente no Orkut, mas fiquei muito feliz por ver seu comentário aqui... Bem, espero que tenha gostado de saber o que é o brinde do Rony. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e comentar, ok? Beijos.

**Humildemente Ju: **Bem, Ju, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. E nem postei tarde, viu? Tomara que não lhe dê muito sono...rs... Pode deixar que vou tentar apagar seu último comentário, porque depois desse capítulo 22 o Rony já deve estar mais do que perdoado, não? Bom, espero sua opinião sobre o ENORME capítulo... Beijinhos!

**Mione: **Oi! Fiquei contente ao ver seu comentário por aqui! Muito obrigada pelo toque com a questão do Harry, também. Nós temos uma personagem preferida em comum, não sei se já te falei, mas também sou fissurada na Hermione... Bom, fico aguardando mais comentários e torço que continue gostando da fic. Beijão!

**Hope-W: **Obrigada pelos elogios ao último capítulo! O 22 agradou também? Cruzo os dedinhos aqui para que tenha gostado... Valeu mesmo, de coração, por acompanhar e comentar. Abração!

**Dedessa Shermie: **Ah, eu TENHO que falar isso... Seus comentários são uma PIADA! Kkkkkkkkkkkk... Você não tem noção do quanto eu dou risada com eles, é sério, me divirto muito! Acho que depois do 22 o Rony não vai precisar do "ahhh muleque!" e da havaiana de pau, não é? Hehehhheheehehe... Bem, estou na espera de seu comentário para me fazer rir mais um pouco. Beijos e obrigada sempre!

**Miss.H.Granger: **Não precisa se desculpar por pedir por atualização, são esses pedidos que me fazem ficar cada vez mais incentivada a escrever e portanto só tenho a agradecer por eles... Bem, acho que depois do 22 o Rony tá perdoado, não tá? Tadinho, ele não é uma ameba não, só um pouquinho devagar, mas tudo bem, isso o faz encantador... O que achou do 22? Fico esperando sua opinião. Grande beijo e obrigada outra vez!

**Thais: **Oi! Espero que seu pc tenha lhe dado uma trégua e resolvido cooperar...rs... o meu também me mata de raiva às vezes (quase sempre, aliás). Que bom que você gostou da cena H/G do capítulo 21! E quanto à Mione chorando, ela ainda teve que chorar mais um pouquinho nesse 22, né? Mas então, gostou do brinde do Rony? O que achou do capítulo? Aguardo sua opinião! Beijos! P.S: Acredita que minha faculdade AINDA está de greve?

**Biah: **Olá! Agora você viu o que era o jogo da Grifinória! Gostou? E sim, o Roniquinho agiu! E a Luna ainda mais doidinha nesse capítulo... hehehheee... Ah, o Adam também apareceu de novo, e que bom que você já está começando a gostar do garotinho, eu gosto dele também!... Bem, é isso, aguardo seu comentário sobre o 22. Beijão e obrigada outra vez!

**Carolina Rezende: **Sabe, você me deixa REALMENTE honrada com seus comentários! Fico feliz quando vejo que você comentou aqui e na Floreios também. E você não estava errada, de certa forma o brinde do Rony foi utilizado para os dois voltarem a se entender... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo apesar do tamanho exagerado dele. Muito obrigada pelos elogios, incentivos e tudo o mais! Beijos!

**Rema: **Ahh, que inveja! Então o HBP na versão portuguesa já chegou? Aqui ainda não... :-( Mas tudo bem, eu aguardo, afinal, por esse livro vale a pena esperar, eu o amei! Bem, voltando à história aqui, não foi uma profecia que a bruxa fez ao Rony, mas mesmo assim espero que tenha gostado do que foi, e do capítulo. Aguardo sua opinião. Beijinho!

**Thay: **Olá! Muito obrigada pelos comentários! O capítulo 22 mostrou mais um pouco da dor do Rony, mas tudo terminou bem, afinal de contas, não? E acho que depois do 22 o nosso ruivinho merece ser perdoado... O que achou do capítulo? Tomara que tenha gostado. Beijos e valeu mesmo por acompanhar!

**Bruna: **Oi! Eu adoro quando vejo gente nova comentando a fic! Que bom que esteja gostando, fico muito contente! Espero que comente mais vezes, os comentários me incentivam muito e fazem uma pobre autora muito feliz. Obrigada mesmo. Beijos.

**Kikinhaaa: **Ah! Adorei ver você lá na comunidade da fic no Orkut! Adorei mesmo! E fico feliz em tê-la na minha lista de amigos também!... Bem, tá aí o que era o brinde do Rony e a festa com seu jogo... Tomara que tenha gostado, aguardo para saber sua opinião. Valeu mesmo por comentar e sempre ser assim tão agradável e simpática. Beijão!

**Camila: **Ei, você não enche o saco! Eu adoro seus comentários e espero vê-los por aqui sempre! Bem, espero que a festa da Grifinória pela qual você aguardou tanto não tenha decepcionado... Me deixe saber sua opinião, certo? Ela é muito importante. Mais uma vez obrigada por sempre comentar, me incentiva muito. Abraços e beijos de coração!

**É isso... Fiquem tranquilos que o próximo não deverá ser grande. Até a próxima!**

**Malfeito Feito!**


	23. Fuga do pai e mudança do filho

**_Oi! Bem, eu dedico esse capítulo à minha grande amiga e apoiadora Val, que está ficando mais velhinha essa semana... Notas e tudo o mais ao final, não deixem de ler. Beijos._ ****

* * *

**

**Capítulo XXIII **

**Fuga do pai e mudança do filho**

O restante de fevereiro se foi e março já estava quase chegando ao fim. Os professores estavam cada vez mais exigentes e o nível de dificuldade das aulas tinha atingido um limite até mais alto do que qualquer sextanista, inclusive Hermione, poderia esperar. Eles não tinham mais uma noite sequer de folga, sem redações, questionários ou todos os tipos de deveres imagináveis. Mas à medida em que o feriado da Páscoa estava se pondo mais próximo, os alunos, cansados, tornavam-se gradualmente mais dispersos.

_-Harry, o que você acha de uma partidinha de xadrez? – _perguntou Rony durante um entardecer, enquanto o trio se encontrava numa barulhenta sala comunal: Hermione concentrada, encolhida atrás do livro texto de Feitiços, Harry perdido entre pergaminhos e um grosso livro de Poções e Rony largado em uma poltrona, suas pernas compridas esticadas sobre um dos braços da mesma e a cabeça largada no outro.

Harry voltou a atenção para o amigo, uma expressão miserável e os olhos verdes parecendo cansados por trás dos óculos redondos.

_-Seria ótimo. – _falou ele lentamente. – _Se o seboso do Snape não tivesse me dado quilos de deveres extras e os quisesse todos prontos para a aula de amanhã._

_-Aquele estúpido remelento, nariz de gancho dos infernos... – _praguejou Rony, fazendo Harry ensaiar um sorriso e Hermione baixar o livro e encarar o ruivo com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

_-Linguagem, Rony Weasley. – _disse ela em tom de bronca, mas com um brilho divertido dançando em seu olhar.

_-Mione, minha salvação!... – _exclamou o ruivo virando o rosto para a menina e lhe dando um olhar penetrante e um sorriso de derreter. – _Joga xadrez comigo?_

_-Não vê que eu estou ocupada, Rony? – _resmungou ela tentando não sorrir de volta.

_-Ah, mas eu estou entediado. – _ele fez um beicinho e uma cara suplicante. – _Joga comigo, vai?_

_-E por que você não encontra algo útil para fazer? – _disse Hermione ocultando o rosto atrás do livro para esconder o sorriso.

_-Porque eu estou com vontade de jogar xadrez. – _falou ele se sentando e correndo as mãos para aplainar o cabelo que tinha se arrepiado de roçar no braço da poltrona. – _Com você._

_-Ah, então suponho que você irá ficar na vontade, Rony Weasley, porque eu estou muito ocupada no momento para- EI! – _ela deu um gritinho agudo antes de concluir a frase. Rony tinha se erguido da poltrona, jogado o livro de Feitiços no qual ela se escondia para o lado e a agarrado pela mão, a puxando com força e tentando forçá-la a ficar de pé.

_-Só uma partidinha, Mione! – _disse o ruivo rindo. – _Eu prometo tentar não lhe dar uma derrota tão arrasadora..._

_-Me solta, Rony! – _alegou Hermione entre risadas, firmando os dois pés no chão e forçando as costas sobre o encosto da poltrona. – _Eu não quero jogar!_

_-Nesse caso eu posso usar meus métodos de persuasão. – _falou o menino dando um sorriso inclinado. – _Rony Weasley pode ser muito cruel quando a situação exige!_

A garota ergueu uma das sobrancelhas numa expressão cética. Seus lábios ainda desenhavam um sorriso e seus olhos esquadrinhavam cada sarda do rosto maroto do ruivo a sua frente, como se tentando descobrir o que aquele olhar azul luminoso estava planejando e reservando à ela. Desde o dia da festa da Grifinória, onde os dois voltaram a se entender e ambos os lábios tentaram se conhecer, Hermione havia notado que seu relacionamento com Rony tinha se alterado de alguma maneira. Era como se um não conseguisse ficar próximo do outro sem a necessidade de um sorriso, um olhar perturbador ou um toque, mesmo o menor que fosse. Seus corpos pareciam pólos opostos de um grande ímã, que se puxavam e se atraíam simultaneamente e isso era uma coisa mágica, mas, de certa forma, tremendamente assustadora. No momento, por exemplo, o ruivo ainda segurava sua mão entre as dele, fazendo com que cada poro da pele de Hermione se eriçasse e ela se perdesse em arrepios. Mas mesmo com esse oceano de sentimentos e sensações, sorrisos e olhares, nenhum dos dois procurou mudar sua condição de "amigos". Rony nunca tocara no assunto sobre o beijo (ou "encontro de lábios", como Hermione gostava de pensar sobre isso), e a menina tampouco se aventurou por algo tão delicado.

_-Cruel, é? – _zombou a garota. – _Você irá me lançar um "Imperius" e me obrigar a jogar com você?_

_-Hum... Não. – _disse Rony numa voz estranha, se abaixando ao lado da poltrona em que ela continuava sentada. – _Quem precisa de "Imperius" quando se pode... FAZER CÓCEGUINHAS!_

E, dizendo isso, ele cutucou os dois dedos indicadores por entre as costelas da garota, fazendo-a saltar e estourar em gargalhadas.

_-Pare, Rony! Pare! – _guinchava ela entre uma risada e outra, se contorcendo e lutando para se desvencilhar das mãos grandes e sardentas do menino.

_-Sem chances, Mione! – _ria Rony também, a arreliando e a cutucando em todas as partes sensíveis.

_-Não, não!... RONY, PARE! – _berrou Hermione numa voz aguda, seus olhos agora úmidos com lágrimas de riso.

Toda a sala comunal parecia ter congelado seus próprios afazeres para observar a brincadeira entre seus dois monitores. Uns pareciam divertidos, outros surpresos e alguns pareciam até mesmo invejosos. Adam Banks observava com fascinação Hermione gargalhar, enquanto outras primeiranistas davam típicas risadinhas. Harry, por sua vez, fitava seus dois melhores amigos com um sorriso pequeno na face: Rony tinha as bochechas coradas com satisfação e o cabelo vermelho ainda mais arrepiado. Hermione, sempre séria e compenetrada, agora parecia uma criança brincando em um parquinho pela primeira vez. Seus cabelos caíam-lhe por todos os lados sobre o rosto e seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, talvez pelas lágrimas de riso, mas certamente pelo bem que o ruivo lhe fazia. O bem que _ambos_ se faziam, Harry se corrigiu mentalmente. Seu amigo nunca pareceu tão livre. Sua amiga, tão viva.

_-Você se rende? – _arreliou Rony sorridente, titilando o pescoço da garota e se desviando dos soquinhos que ela dava em seu peito na tentativa de se livrar.

_-R-Rony... p-por favor... – _ofegava Hermione, já sem forças de tanto rir. – _P-Pare, eu me rendo!_

_-Eu não ouvi, fale mais alto! – _incitava ele voltando a cutucar suas costelas.

_-Eu me rendo, e-eu me RENDO! – _gritou a garota.

O ruivo interrompeu as cócegas, embora suas mãos continuassem distraidamente sobre Hermione. Ele as tirou de suas costelas e postou-as sobre seu antebraço, observando alegremente a menina deitada sobre a poltrona, respirando com dificuldade, os cabelos numa desordem selvagem e as vestes, sempre arrumadas de modo impecável, agora completamente desordenadas e tortas. O menino sorriu com o pensamento de ter sido ele o realizador dessa façanha.

_-Isso. Foi. Jogo. Sujo. – _ela falou pausadamente, observando com atenção a imagem de Rony ajoelhado ao seu lado e enfiando um dedo acusadoramente sobre o tórax do garoto a cada palavra pronunciada.

_-Eu lhe disse que Rony Weasley pode ser cruel quando a situação exige. – _respondeu ele rindo de esguelha, levantando-se e oferecendo uma mão para ajudá-la a se erguer também. – _Cumpri minha palavra. Agora só falta cumprir a parte em que eu disse que ia tentar não lhe dar uma derrota tão arrasadora, embora essa seja um pouco mais difícil. – _completou, divertido.

Hermione aceitou a mão do menino, sorrindo e revirando os olhos. Ao seu redor, toda a sala comunal parecia observá-los, fato que fez suas bochechas tornarem-se um rosa fundo. Seu olhar se encontrou com o de Gina, que estava estudando a um canto distante e a ruiva lhe deu uma breve piscadinha antes de voltar a atenção ao livro à frente dela. O que afinal era tão interessante numa brincadeira entre... _amigos? _Ela estaria sendo muito óbvia?

"_Eu nunca quero perder sua amizade." – _as palavras de Rony no dia da festa da Grifinória voltaram mais uma vez à sua mente, enquanto ela observava o garoto, concentrado, preparando o tabuleiro de xadrez na mesinha entre eles. Ele pareceu sentir seu olhar e ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la de volta, fazendo-a se perder na imensidão do azul de seus olhos.

_-Pronta? – _o ruivo perguntou com um sorriso, tocando-lhe seus joelhos com os dele por debaixo da mesa de modo brincalhão.

Ela reprimiu um suspiro e acenou com a cabeça, ignorando os arrepios que corriam mais uma vez por sua espinha e a batida desenfreada de seu coração. Sim, ela nunca queria perder a amizade dele também. E ela não suportaria que se afastassem de novo. E se para manter Rony ao seu lado ela teria que se conformar em ser apenas amiga, o sacrifício seria feito. Mesmo que os lábios dela clamassem pelo calor dos dele novamente. Mesmo que seu "amigo" estivesse lhe causando certas sensações que a matava aos poucos, a cada dia.

* * *

Hermione empilhou organizadamente mais uma pilha de roupas dentro do seu malão e começava a ajeitar com cuidado alguns dos seus livros quando a porta do seu dormitório se abriu. Era o início da noite e o dia seguinte seria o último dia de aula antes dos feriados da Páscoa.

_-Oi, Mione, posso entrar? – _perguntou Gina enfiando sua cabeça ruiva através da porta.

_-Claro, Gina. – _disse a menina sorrindo e fitando a expressão ligeiramente aborrecida da amiga. – _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_-Não, exatamente. – _falou a ruiva sentando-se na cama de Hermione. – _E esse é o problema. Há tempos NADA acontece na minha vida. – _ela bufou.

_-Harry? – _indagou Hermione sentando-se no chão de frente à Gina, que apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e emitiu um barulhinho muito semelhante ao de um gato irritado.

_-Bom, Gina... – _começou a garota. – _Eu já lhe disse o que deve se passar na cabeça dele... Acho que o fato de estar gostando dessa maneira da irmã do melhor amigo o perturba um pouco e o impede de dar o próximo passo._

_-Mas o que é suposto que eu faça? – _suspirou a ruiva. – _Irmão não é algo que nos dão opção de escolha, ou eu jamais teria escolhido o estúpido do Rony._

_-Não fale assim... – _murmurou Hermione baixando os olhos. Gina a encarou, as sobrancelhas erguidas e os lábios apertados.

_-Ah, o que foi, Hermione? Eu tenho certeza que você também não o escolheria como irmão se pudesse. – _disse ela. – _Embora por motivos muito diferentes dos meus, lógico. – _acrescentou com um meio sorriso.

_-Não comece, Gina. – _resmungou Hermione já sentindo o familiar calor em suas bochechas.

_-Começar o que? – _a ruiva assumiu uma postura inocente. – _Eu não direi nada. Respeito a sua vontade de esconder de mim o que está havendo entre você e o meu irmão._

Hermione ergueu a cabeça tão depressa para encarar a amiga que seus cabelos firmemente enrolados num nó começaram a se soltar.

_-Gina! – _repreendeu ela com voz aguda. – _Não está havendo nada entre nós dois! O Rony é só meu... amigo. – _terminou, desviando o olhar para o chão uma vez mais.

_-Nesse caso, por que será que farejei um cheiro de culpa no modo como você disse a palavra "AMIGO"? – _indagou Gina de uma maneira perspicaz.

As bochechas de Hermione arderam como brasa, mas ela conseguiu gaguejar:

_-V-você... você está imaginando coisas..._

_-Oh, sim! – _concordou a ruiva. – _Talvez eu esteja mesmo. Eu e a sala comunal inteira estávamos imaginando coisas quando vimos a MONITORA, a menina mais séria e compenetrada da Grifinória, guinchando com risadas e rolando por uma poltrona com o meu irmão._

_-Gina! – _guinchou Hermione mais uma vez, horrorizada. – _Você faz isso parecer sórdido! E eu não estava ROLANDO POR UMA POLTRONA com seu irmão! Só estava... estava... era uma brincadeira! O que há de estranho em amigos fazerem isso?_

_-Nada. – _Gina encolheu os ombros. – _Da mesma maneira em que não há nada estranho em um AMIGO dar uma JÓIA de DIAMANTE para uma amiga no DIA DOS NAMORADOS..._

Hermione boquiabriu-se para a menina e pela primeira vez pareceu não ter uma resposta a dar. O calor que emanava do seu rosto era tão intenso que ela se impressionou que Gina não estivesse de fato vendo fumaças saindo de seus ouvidos ou labaredas percorrendo suas bochechas.

_-Er... eu... eu... – _murmurou ela completamente sem jeito.

_-Tudo bem, Mione. – _a ruiva colocou uma mão consoladora no ombro da amiga. – _Não precisa dizer nada. Não foi para discutir essas coisas que vim até aqui, afinal de contas._

_-Ok. – _disse Hermione tentando se recompor. – _Por que você veio, então?_

_-Eu preciso que você me ajude com a teoria de Transfiguração. – _respondeu ela. – _E também com História da Magia. Nunca me concentrei numa só palavra que o Binns tenha dito em todos esses anos..._

_-Harry e Rony sempre disseram a mesma coisa. – _riu Hermione. – _Francamente..._

_-Nenhuma novidade, Mione. Acho que você foi a primeira em séculos a prestar alguma atenção nessa aula. Quem sabe seu nome já poderia até ser citado em "Hogwarts, Uma História" por causa disso. – _zombou a ruiva.

_-Também não exagere. – _retrucou a garota em tom divertido, girando os olhos. – _E é claro que lhe ajudo. Você já quer começar?_

_-Oh, não, não. – _respondeu Gina balançando uma mão. – _Pensei que poderíamos começar durante os feriados da Páscoa, se você não se importar._

_-Eu não me importaria, Gina. – _começou Hermione. – _Mas provavelmente não irei ficar em Hogwarts durante os feriados._

_-Você resolveu ir para casa, então?_

_-Bom, você sabe como meus pais andam preocupados comigo agora. – _respondeu ela com um suspiro. – _Eles só me deixaram ficar no natal porque eu lhes disse que Dumbledore esse ano permitiria que os alunos fossem para casa durante a Páscoa. Eu lhes enviei uma coruja hoje de manhã dizendo que tenho muitas tarefas e muito a estudar e pedindo permissão para ficar, mas as chances deles concordarem são remotas._

_-Acho que quase toda a escola irá para a casa para compensar a permanência aqui no natal. – _falou Gina. – _Esse castelo será a imagem crua do tédio._

_-Mesmo assim eu gostaria de ficar. – _resmungou Hermione encarando tristemente o seu malão. Afinal, mesmo que não ousasse verbalizar seus pensamentos, a mente da garota não conseguia ver como um castelo praticamente vazio, inteiro à disposição dela e dos amigos, poderia ser a imagem crua do tédio. Pois, embora não houvessem aulas, lições ou a maioria dos alunos, a parte mais importante ainda estaria ali. Não a biblioteca com seus milhares de livros ou a árvore próxima ao lago a qual ela tanto adorava. A parte mais importante que ainda estaria ali não era cheia de livros, embora fosse repleta de mistérios a se descobrir. Tampouco era feita de galhos, embora inspirasse a mesma paz que as folhas inspiram quando dançam sob a ação do vento. A parte mais importante que estaria ali era Rony. E nada poderia soar entediante se Rony Weasley estivesse envolvido.

* * *

O teto do Salão Principal estava escuro e nublado na manhã seguinte. Grandes nuvens cinzas-chumbo passavam depressa com o vento e relâmpagos cruzavam por toda a imensidão opaca do céu daquele final de março.

_-Onde é que está o correio, que não chegou ainda? – _perguntou Hermione ansiosa, olhando seu relógio de pulso e dele para o alto novamente.

_-Por que você está tão interessada? – _indagou Rony interrompendo o ato de passar geléia em suas torradas e encarando a garota suspeitosamente. – _Esperando alguma correspondência... especial?_

_-Estou. – _disse ela voltando sua atenção para seus ovos mexidos e ignorando o brilho de irritada curiosidade que flamejou nos olhos do ruivo.

_-Hum... – _fez ele ainda a encarando. – _Suponho que algo de longe... lá dos lados distantes da Bulgária, talvez? – _completou em tom desdenhoso.

_-Não exatamente, Rony. – _falou Hermione ligeiramente exasperada. – _Não estou esperando algo vindo lá DOS LADOS DISTANTES DA BULGÁRIA... E se você precisa mesmo saber, estou esperando uma resposta dos meus pais._

_-Mas aconteceu alguma coisa, Mione? – _perguntou Harry fitando a amiga. – _Você parece preocupada..._

_-Não, não aconteceu nada. – _esclareceu ela. – _É só que eu pedi aos meus pais permissão para ficar em Hogwarts durante os feriados._

_-Mas você não vai ficar em Hogwarts? – _Rony indagou, parecendo levemente decepcionado.

_-É justamente o que estou esperando para saber. – _ela encolheu os ombros. – _Mas provavelmente não._

O ruivo torceu a boca em claro sinal de desgosto, mas Hermione não percebeu, pois sua atenção tinha acabado de ser desviada por um farfalhar de asas seguido da visão de uma infinidade de corujas que entravam no salão, sobrevoando e respingando água por todos os lados, devido à grossa chuva que agora caía lá fora.

_-Até que enfim! – _murmurou a garota assim que uma grande coruja das torres largava um envelope muito molhado em suas mãos e uma outra ave menor e castanha lhe deixava seu exemplar do dia do _"Profeta Diário"._

_-E então? – _perguntou Rony assistindo a menina correr rapidamente os olhos pelo pergaminho recém retirado do envelope encharcado.

_-Estou indo para casa. – _suspirou ela. – _Papai ficou furioso por eu ter mesmo cogitado a idéia de ficar aqui._

_-São só quatro dias. – _disse Harry vendo a expressão desanimada com que Hermione agora desenrolava seu jornal.

_-É... Na melhor das hipóteses, de qualquer maneira. – _falou ela balançando a cabeça.

_-O que você quer dizer com "na melhor das hipóteses"? – _indagou Rony, sua voz soando alarmada.

_-Bom... Papai já havia me proibido de voltar uma vez, não? – _respondeu a menina, finalmente abrindo o jornal e empalidecendo imediatamente ao fitar a primeira página.

_-Mas você... você não acha que ele fará isso de novo, acha? – _o ruivo continuou.

_-Ah, céus, isso é HORRÍVEL! – _exclamou Hermione numa voz aguda, ignorando Rony completamente.

_-O que foi? – _exigiu Harry, alarmado. – _O que diz aí? – _completou, observando os olhos arregalados da garota esquadrinhando o jornal.

_-Mais uma fuga de Azkaban! – _guinchou ela. – _Uma fuga EM MASSA!_

_-Você não vai me dizer que foram os comensais que- - _Rony começou, mas calou-se com um aceno de mão de Hermione, que pôs-se a ler a notícia em voz alta:

_-"Durante a última madrugada, o Ministério da Magia confirmou a ocorrência de mais uma fuga em massa da Prisão de Azkaban. Da mesma maneira que aconteceu no último ano, bruxos considerados perigosos e que se enquadravam na categoria de prisioneiros de segurança máxima, escaparam sem deixar para trás qualquer pista. Todos eles estavam de alguma forma relacionados à "Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado" e já foram apontados diversas vezes como Comensais da Morte, fato que deixa a população bruxa ainda mais alarmada. Entre os nomes dos fugitivos já estão confirmados os de Augusto Rookwood, Antônio Dolohov e Lúcio Malfoy, mas o número de bruxos que escaparam é muito mais alarmante, supõe-se que sejam mais de dez, superando em quantidade a fuga do ano anterior." – _terminou a garota, assustada e ofegante.

_-Voldemort. – _sussurrou Harry com ferocidade, fazendo Rony se arrepiar e reprimir uma careta. – _Ele está juntando seus queridinhos novamente._

_-Dolohov... – _murmurou Hermione muito pálida.

_-O covarde desgraçado que te atingiu ano passado no Departamento de Mistérios! – _o ruivo declarou furiosamente. – _E o imbecil asqueroso do Malfoy!..._

_-Eu não acredito nisso! – _vociferou Harry tentando conter sua raiva. – _E há pessoas claramente felizes com a notícia... – _acrescentou dando um relance à mesa da Sonserina e vendo Draco Malfoy sorrindo presunçosamente e cochichando urgentemente com Crabbe e Goyle.

_-Nossa!... – _exclamou Hermione, que tinha voltado a ler o seu jornal e parecia ainda mais perturbada.

_-O quê dessa vez? – _Harry perguntou com um suspiro cansado. – _Mais BOAS notícias? – _acrescentou sarcasticamente.

_-As coisas ruins nunca andam sozinhas... – _murmurou Rony. – _Alguém já viu Crabbe sem Goyle ou Poções sem Snape?_

_-Houve mais um ataque! – _sussurrou Hermione com urgência. -_ Nessa madrugada, provavelmente já depois da fuga dos comensais. Destruíram todo um vilarejo e mataram dezenas de pessoas..._

_-Suponho que seja a idéia que eles fazem de uma comemoração pela liberdade readquirida. – _disse Harry com amargura.

_-Todos os mortos eram trouxas... – _falou Hermione com voz trêmula e apertando uma mão contra a outra. – _E... E... Todos eles tinham algum tipo de relação com algum bruxo ou bruxa._

Harry e Rony trocaram um relance rápido, ambos nitidamente compreendendo a preocupação da amiga.

_-Aqueles bastardos filhos da mãe! – _disse Rony batendo com força o punho fechado sobre a mesa e quase derramando seu suco de abóbora.

_-O jornal diz que pelo que parece eles estão fazendo como da última vez. – _a menina falou com voz fraca. – _Eles estão caçando trouxas. E os nascidos trouxas, obviamente._

_-Hermione. – _falou Rony num tom sério e com uma expressão determinada, se aproximando ainda mais da garota no banco onde ambos estavam sentados lado a lado. – _Me ouça. NADA e nem NINGUÉM vai lhe fazer mal, porque EU não vou deixar. Quero dizer... – _murmurou o ruivo meio encabulado -_ HARRY e EU não vamos deixar..._

Mesmo sob a tensão do momento, Hermione conseguiu sentir uma onda morna e agradável na cova de seu estômago às palavras do garoto.

_-Obrigada. – _murmurou ela com um sorrisinho minúsculo.

Rony então alcançou uma de suas mãos sob a mesa e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, a fitando profundamente:

_-Eu prometi a seu pai que cuidaria de você, Hermione. – _disse o menino firmemente, embora suas orelhas já apresentassem o rubor habitual. – _E agora estou prometendo a você também._

_-Ah, Rony! – _sussurrou a menina apertando a mão do ruivo e deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. Rony moveu-se um pouco mais perto para fazê-la mais confortável e acariciou de leve os dedos macios da garota, que suspirou baixinho. Ficar assim junto dele, sentindo seu toque, seu carinho e sua proteção, era de fato tão bom e parecia tão certo. Durante esses meros momentos toda e qualquer preocupação se dissipava, tornava-se pequena e insignificante. Diante dos olhos dos outros, poderia ser apenas um gesto, um contato amigável entre duas pessoas. Afinal, eles não conseguiriam enxergar o real significado, pois as mais belas coisas da vida, não podem ser vistas nem tocadas, mas sim sentidas pelo coração.

Harry observou os amigos meio desconfortavelmente e, com um risinho silencioso, voltou os olhos para seu prato de mingau, tentando se concentrar no barulho da chuva torrencial que batia sobre as altas janelas do salão e, como Rony e Hermione, esquecer por um minuto de coisas como comensais, profecias e ataques...

* * *

Assim que o sinal ecoou pelo castelo anunciando o final da última aula, Hermione separou-se dos amigos e seguiu para o banheiro dos monitores para um banho rápido, mas relaxante. Logo após, a garota apressou-se para a Torre da Grifinória e subiu rumo ao seu dormitório, onde depois de ajeitar seus últimos pertences para a viagem, ela bateu com força a tampa de seu malão e, empunhando sua varinha na realização de um simples feitiço de levitação, abriu a porta do quarto e desceu as escadas, a pesada bagagem flutuando ao seu lado. A sala comunal estava uma loucura de alunos, malas, risadas e conversas altas. Parecia que realmente a maior parte dos grifinórios também iria para casa e foi com dificuldade que Hermione se desviou de tanta gente eufórica e encontrou os amigos, que, juntamente com Gina, estavam sentados nas poltronas de sempre próximas ao fogo.

_-Oi... – _falou ela se aproximando e agora finalmente suspendendo o feitiço e colocando seu malão sobre o chão.

_-Pronta para ir? – _sorriu Harry. Hermione apenas acenou com a cabeça.

_-Por que você está levando o seu malão com tudo se são só quatro dias? – _perguntou Rony olhando da menina para a pesada bagagem aos seus pés.

_-Por via das dúvidas. – _ela encolheu os ombros.

_-Ah, Mione, sem chances dos seus pais não lhe deixarem voltar. – _disse a ruiva. – _Não há motivos para isso._

_-Espero que esteja certa, Gina. – _murmurou Hermione. – _Ah, eu preciso de um favor, será que você se importaria em tomar conta do Bichento até que eu volte? Eu não consegui encontrá-lo e não tenho tempo para procurá-lo agora._

_-Sem problemas._

_-Obrigada. Bom... Nesse caso acho melhor eu ir, preciso encontrar uma carruagem._

_-Te vejo no domingo à noite, então. – _disse Gina se levantando e envolvendo a amiga num abraço.

_-Ok. – _respondeu ela. – _Até mais, Harry... Rony._

_-Se cuide, Mione. –_falou Harry.

_-Você também._

_-Eu... Eu... Acho que não vai ser possível você realizar um feitiço de levitação num corredor com tanta gente... – _começou Rony num falso tom casual, observando a infinidade de alunos que já deixavam a sala comunal. – _E bem, eu quero dizer... bem, hum... seu malão está pesado, não está?_

O coração de Hermione dançou alegremente assim que a menina realizou onde exatamente o ruivo estava querendo chegar.

_-Er... Um pouco... – _disse ela sorrindo timidamente e fingindo não ver o olhar presumido trocado entre Harry e Gina.

_-Nesse caso... Er... Você acha que precisa de ajuda com ele até a carruagem? Bom... Se você quiser, eu... Eu... Hum... Quero dizer, EU E O HARRY não nos importaríamos em ajudar. Não é, Harry?_

Harry arregalou os olhos em surpresa:

_-Anh? Ah, é... Claro... – _murmurou.

_-Mas e aquela dor afiada nos ombros que você me disse que estava sentindo, Harry? – _perguntou Gina prontamente. O garoto fez cara de confusão:

_-Dor afiada...? Ai! É... é... meus ombros... doem muito, cansaço, sabem? – _terminou ele, apertando os ombros e ensaiando uma careta de dor. A ruiva tinha acabado de lhe premiar com um beliscão nas costelas.

_-Você não é capaz de ajudar Hermione a levar o malão sozinho? – _perguntou Gina encarando o irmão, que a essa altura já tinha as orelhas parecendo um prolongamento do seu cabelo, já que estavam tão vermelhas quanto.

_-Claro que eu sou capaz! – _exclamou ele dando um olhar pontudo à irmã.

_-Então o que você está esperando, seu estúpido? Você está a atrasando!_

Rony lançou mais um olhar feroz à ruiva, mas não retrucou. Ele agarrou a alça do malão de Hermione, deu a ela um dos seus sorrisos inclinados e murmurou um _"Vamos, Mione", _antes de seguir na direção do buraco do retrato. A garota deu um último aceno aos dois amigos e se virou para acompanhar o menino, mas não antes de ouvir Harry sussurrar:

_-Aquele beliscão doeu, Gina!_

Rindo silenciosamente e balançando a cabeça, Hermione sentiu seu corpo mole e sua cabeça ligeiramente aérea uma vez mais. Afinal, aquele sorriso inclinado de Rony era como uma sinfonia, como uma orquestra que fazia seu coração dançar ainda mais depressa.

* * *

Rony e Hermione caminharam em silêncio pelos corredores abarrotados de alunos, apenas arriscando relances ou leves sorrisos um ao outro durante todo o caminho até o Saguão de Entrada.

_-Com quem você vai dividir uma carruagem? – _perguntou o ruivo assim que chegaram e avistaram uma infinidade de carruagens aparentemente sem cavalos, mas que ambos sabiam ser puxadas por Testrálios. – _Viu o Neville por aí?_

_-Não... Bem, não importa, de qualquer maneira. – _respondeu ela.

_-Certo. – _falou Rony sem graça, repousando o malão e colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos dianteiros das vestes.

_-Hum... Obrigada por me ajudar com o malão, Rony. – _agradeceu ela com um pequeno sorriso.

O garoto a observou: ela tinha as bochechas coradas, seus cabelos molhados caíam-lhe em argolinhas graciosas sobre os ombros e exalavam um perfume fresco que o entorpecia. Ele não pôde se ajudar: no momento seguinte ergueu a mão e começou a enrolar uma das argolinhas em um dos dedos, cuidadosamente.

_-Cuide-se, Mione. – _disse ele com voz fraca, embevecido desfrutando a textura do cacho úmido dela nas pontas de seus dedos.

_-Eu irei. – _falou ela amaldiçoando em pensamentos o suspiro que tinha acabado de lhe escapar. – _Você também. E tente não se meter em encrencas. – _acrescentou em tom brincalhão, mas com um toque de advertência.

_-Eu não ousaria me meter em encrencas sem você aqui para me tirar delas. – _riu o ruivo. Ele hesitou por alguns segundos e só então agarrou a mão dela e a puxou para um abraço. Ela foi de bom grado e no instante que se seguiu, Rony já sentiu os braços dela envolvendo sua cintura e a bochecha dela se aconchegando em seu peito. E, mais uma vez, seu sangue ferveu com a proximidade.

Hermione, por sua vez, sentindo as grandes mãos de Rony segurarem-na junto dele e ouvindo o coração do garoto soar descompassado debaixo de seu ouvido, notou que novamente tinha seu corpo em brasas. Brasas que ao invés de queimá-la, faziam-na arrepiar-se e perder-se em calafrios. Ela não se impediu de pensar que para o bem geral deveria existir uma lei que proibisse as garotas de se sentirem desse modo por um amigo. Ou melhor, deveria haver uma lei que proibisse as garotas de se APAIXONAREM por um amigo.

"_O que eu estou pensando?" – _a mente dela resmungou logo que ambos se afastaram e ela encontrou os olhos do menino. – _"Se essa lei existisse eu estaria perdida! Não haveriam galeões suficientes no mundo para pagar minha multa por infringi-la..."_

Assim, dando um aceno final na direção de Rony, ela subiu numa das carruagens.

"_São só quatro dias, Hermione." – _ela se falou mentalmente. – _"Você irá sobreviver."_

Mas no instante em que a carruagem começou a se mover e ela fechou os olhos e respirou o cheiro do ruivo em si própria, ela soube que esses feriados seriam os mais longos de toda a sua vida.

* * *

Três dias se passaram razoavelmente depressa e o domingo de Páscoa despontou fresco e com um pálido sol desfilando no céu. Com o dormitório inteiro para eles e logicamente livre dos barulhos e conversas matinais de Dino e Simas, ou dos estrondos dos roncos de Neville, Harry e Rony despertaram quando a manhã já tinha quase se ido.

_-Feliz Páscoa, companheiro! – _disse Rony parecendo alegre, saltando de sua cama vestido em seus velhos e desbotados pijamas de flanela.

Harry, que já vestia-se de forma lenta e preguiçosa, sorriu diante da animação do amigo.

_-Feliz Páscoa. – _ele respondeu enquanto fitava o ruivo agarrar a primeira roupa disponível do seu malão e entrar nela apressadamente. – _Você parece animado hoje. – _somou.

_-Sim, vamos descer logo e encontrar a Gina! Mamãe já deve ter mandado nossos ovos de Páscoa..._

Harry pareceu se animar também e os dois deixaram o dormitório e desceram as escadas, Rony atraído pela idéia de adquirir chocolate e Harry feliz por ter que se encontrar com Gina.

A ruiva, afortunadamente, já se encontrava enroscada numa poltrona, um livro aberto na mesinha à sua frente e um pedaço generoso de chocolate preso em uma de suas mãos.

_-Olá. – _ela murmurou aereamente, sem erguer os olhos e mordendo mais um pedaço do doce.

_-Onde estão os nossos ovos? – _perguntou Rony ansioso, olhando com cobiça o chocolate confeitado na mão da irmã.

_-Feliz Páscoa para você também, Rony. – _resmungou Gina, fazendo Harry rir.

_-Ah, ok, obrigado. – _o ruivo grunhiu com impaciência. – _Mas onde estão os ovos?_

_-Bom... – _falou ela finalmente desviando a atenção do livro para encarar os dois meninos, que também se sentaram. – _Se você correr ainda deve encontrar alguns no Salão Principal... Resta saber se você irá querê-los mexidos, fritos, com bacon..._

O ruivo pareceu prestes a assassinar a irmã. Harry riu mais um pouco.

_-Aqui, irmãozinho. – _falou Gina puxando uma cesta de debaixo da mesinha baixa e retirando um embrulho pardo de dentro, o qual ela atirou no colo de Rony. – _E o seu, Harry. – _acrescentou a menina estendendo um pacote semelhante ao outro garoto.

Harry, notando que Rony estava muito ocupado admirando a infinidade de chocolates de seu pacote, aproveitou a oportunidade para segurar e acariciar brevemente a mão da ruiva com seu polegar, fazendo-a sorrir levemente. Ambos estavam achando cada vez mais difícil manterem-se longe um do outro, mas Harry continuava temeroso da reação de Rony, embora às vezes o autocontrole lhe fugia e ele não podia se segurar, como agora. E como acontecera há três dias atrás, quando Rony tinha os deixado para levar o malão de Hermione e Harry não resistiu e beijou a ruiva pela segunda vez, tendo como testemunha apenas a luz do fogo da lareira, a sala comunal vazia e a coleção de sentimentos e sensações que ambos compartilharam.

_-Ondestá vode Hermione? – _a voz pastosa de Rony interrompeu seus pensamentos.

_-Não seja nojento e mal-educado, Rony! – _repreendeu Gina com uma careta. – _Engula o que tem na boca antes de tentar uma comunicação!_

_-Onde está o ovo de Hermione, ô exemplo de boa educação?_

_-Está aqui, por quê? O seu não é o bastante para você? Ela só chegará à noite e nem pense que irei deixá-lo comer-_

_-Gina, me faça um favor? – _Rony a cortou. – _Cale a boca! E me dê os chocolates, eu entregarei a ela._

_-Oh, Hermione querida, que tal um chocolate por um beijo? – _zombou a ruiva imitando uma voz masculina grave, fazendo o irmão corar e Harry enfiar um pedaço particularmente grande do seu ovo confeitado na boca para amordaçar uma risada.

_-Você é tão patética... – _Rony sacudiu a cabeça, lançando um olhar sujo à garota e outro quase tão ruim ao amigo. Ele mordeu mais um bombom caseiro da Sra. Weasley, decidido a não se aborrecer com as provocações da irmã ou as risadas mal disfarçadas de Harry. E para isso, nada melhor que se distrair com a segunda coisa que ele mais gostava no mundo: chocolate. Isso porque a primeira coisa que ele mais gostava não estava por aqui no momento. Ela só chegaria à noite...

* * *

_-Hermione, você tem certeza que vai mesmo voltar? – _perguntou o Sr. Granger acariciando amorosamente os cabelos da filha. – _Se você ficasse eu teria tantos planos para você e-_

_-Papai. – _interrompeu a garota. – _Eu tenho certeza. Meu lugar é em Hogwarts._

_-Minha filha, eu gostaria que você entendesse que-_

_-Querido. – _dessa vez foi a Sra. Granger que o cortou. – _É a decisão dela. Nós deveríamos respeitar..._

_-Obrigada, mamãe. – _disse Hermione com um sorriso agradecido.

_-Nossa filha sabe se cuidar. – _Sra. Granger murmurou apertando o ombro do marido. – _E ela tem muitas pessoas que gostam dela por lá. – _somou a mulher com um relance à luminosa estrelinha da corrente dada por Rony.

_-Sim... – _concordou Sr. Granger seguindo o olhar da esposa e parecendo entre carrancudo e orgulhoso. – _Mas eu só espero que o rapazinho que colocou um diamante no pescoço da minha filha tenha a boa índole de vir falar comigo antes de pensar em colocar um em seu dedo. – _falou ele fazendo Hermione corar loucamente.

_-Papai! – _guinchou ela com o rosto da cor do Expresso de Hogwarts. – _O Rony é só meu amigo..._

_-Ahá! Então foi mesmo o Sr. Ronald Weasley! – _exclamou o Sr. Granger parecendo vitorioso. – _Venho tentando arrancar essa informação de sua mãe desde o dia em que você chegou em casa... – _completou com um leve sorriso.

_-Ora, querido, deixe a menina em paz. – _sussurrou a Sra. Granger revirando os olhos da mesma maneira que a filha sempre costumava fazer. – _Francamente..._

A família caminhava pela estação de King's Cross e tinha acabado de chegar entre as plataformas 9 e 10, onde depois de se despedir dos pais e observar cuidadosamente se não havia nenhum par de olhos curiosos sobre si, Hermione atravessou a barreira e alcançou a plataforma 9 e meia.

O Expresso de Hogwarts já estava lotado e a garota seguiu direto para a cabine dos monitores, onde passou grande parte da viagem, agradecendo intimamente por não ter tido nenhum tipo de aborrecimento com Pansy Parkinson e Malfoy, que parecia estranhamente calado. Mas, de uma forma incômoda e ainda mais estranha, Hermione percebeu que o loiro a observou a maioria do tempo, sem ao menos disfarçar. Desse modo, quando o horário de permanência na cabine venceu, a garota sentiu-se aliviada em poder deixar aquela situação desconfortável. Ela caminhou pelos corredores do trem, observando o interior das cabines através dos vidros, em busca de alguém conhecido. Finalmente, num dos vagões traseiros, Hermione reconheceu o rosto amigo e rechonchudo de Neville.

_-Olá. – _ela falou abrindo a porta da cabine e dando uma olhada em seus ocupantes: no banco à frente de Neville, parecendo maluca como sempre, estava Luna Lovegood, que virou os grandes olhos claros na direção de Hermione, mas não respondeu ao cumprimento. Sentada ao lado do menino e encostada à janela, estava uma terceiranista da Corvinal, de cabelos curtos e lisos, que Hermione sabia vagamente se chamar Amélie Bridge e da qual ela já tinha ouvido uns boatos dizendo que a menina estaria saindo com Neville desde a festa da Grifinória. Escondendo um sorriso, Hermione confirmou a história, pois notou que o amigo tinha a mão entrelaçada com a da garota e a mesma brincava distraidamente com os dedos de Neville.

_-Oi, Hermione. – _cumprimentou ele cordialmente. – _Entre._

Hermione entrou e relutantemente sentou-se ao lado de Luna, desejando que o caminho até Hogwarts fosse mais curto. Ela retirou seu velho exemplar de _"Hogwarts, Uma História" _do malão e já começava a lê-lo quando uma sensação estranha de estar sendo observada a bateu. Devagar e secretamente, ela deu um olhar de esguelha à Luna, mas a garota estava oculta por trás da última edição do _Pasquim, _zumbindo baixinho como se cantasse algo num idioma muito estranho. Olhando à frente, Hermione viu Neville e Amélie sorrindo um para o outro, parecendo perdidos num mundo particular. Mas foi com um relance à porta da cabine que a garota descobriu quem a observava: no canto mais escondido do vidro, com a cara achatada contra o mesmo, estava a pálida figura de Draco Malfoy. Ele notou-a olhando em sua direção, pois de imediato deixou a posição e sumiu corredor abaixo. Um arrepio sombrio correu por todo o corpo de Hermione, como se uma energia muito negativa tivesse passado por ali. Abraçando o próprio tórax e correndo as mãos pelos antebraços numa tentativa de se esquentar e se livrar dos calafrios, ela soube naquele momento que algo estava errado. _Muito_ errado.

* * *

_-O que tem de tão interessante nesse relógio, Rony? – _perguntou Gina da poltrona onde estava estudando.

_-Anh? – _fez o ruivo.

_-Você não pára de olhar para esse relógio, o que afinal de contas há de tão interessante nele? – _ela repetiu.

_-Nunca te contaram que os relógios servem para marcar as horas? – _retrucou Rony, impaciente.

_-Por falar em horas, - _disse Harry interrompendo as implicâncias entre os irmãos – _Hermione já deve estar chegando..._

E coincidentemente, no segundo seguinte o buraco do retrato se abriu e diversos alunos que tinham ido para casa vieram entrando, puxando bagagens, rindo, falando e trazendo a gostosa balbúrdia de volta à sala comunal, que tinha estado tão vazia durante os últimos dias. Logo, Hermione surgiu entre eles, caminhando diretamente para o lugar onde Harry, Rony e Gina se encontravam.

_-Oi!_ – falou ela abrindo um largo sorriso para os três, seus olhos se permitindo a dar um segundo relance a Rony.

_-Mione! – _exclamou o ruivo sorrindo longamente à visão da garota.

_-Olá. – _disse Harry também alegremente.

_-Como foram os feriados? – _indagou Gina.

Hermione encostou seu pesado malão e deixou-se cair sobre uma das poltronas, sua capa de viagem ainda sobre os ombros e seu cabelo muito rebelde devido ao ar úmido da tarde lá fora.

_-Foram normais. – _ela encolheu os ombros.

_-Seus pais não tentaram lhe impedir de voltar, então? – _Harry perguntou.

_-Na verdade eles insistiram bastante para que eu ficasse, mas respeitaram minha decisão._

_-Aqui, Mione. – _disse Rony lhe estendendo o pacote de ovos de chocolate. – _Mamãe mandou seus ovos de Páscoa, também._

_-Oh, obrigada, Rony! – _exclamou a menina abrindo o embrulho e provando um bombom de creme. – _Muito doce da parte dela se lembrar. Vocês sabem, meus pais não gostam que eu coma doces, com eles sendo dentistas e tudo..._

_-É, eu pensei que você fosse gostar... – _sorriu o ruivo.

_-Hoje aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha. – _falou Hermione depois de alguns momentos, tornando-se mais séria. – _Na viagem de volta._

_-O que houve? – _Harry quis saber.

_-Malfoy. – _respondeu a menina erguendo as sobrancelhas.

_-O que foi que aquele espaguete sem molho estúpido fez a você? – _perguntou Rony tornando-se rubro de raiva, seus punhos se contraindo tão apertados que as juntas dos seus dedos ficaram brancas. – _Não me diga que ele tentou te machucar ou te insultou novamente, porque se ele fez isso-_

_-Não! – _Hermione o cortou. – _Na verdade ele nem me dirigiu a palavra. O fato é que..._

_-É que...? – _perguntou Gina.

_-Bem, durante toda a parte da viagem em que estivemos na cabine dos monitores, eu notei que ele não parava de... de me observar..._

_-Ele o quê? – _indagou Rony com dentes cerrados, aparentando ter ficado ainda mais furioso.

_-Observar você? – _estranhou Harry. Gina também pareceu surpresa.

_-Sim. – _confirmou Hermione. – _Mas o mais estranho foi quando o tempo obrigatório de permanência na cabine dos monitores se esgotou e eu segui para outra cabine._

_-E o que foi que aconteceu, então? – _perguntou Harry.

_-Eu me sentei e tinha começado a ler, mas tive uma sensação esquisita de estar sendo observada. E quando ergui a cabeça, lá estava o Malfoy novamente, com o nariz grudado no vidro, me encarando. Mas assim que viu que eu o notei, ele se apressou longe dali._

_-Sem nenhuma palavra, ofensa ou nada? – _Harry falou parecendo muitíssimo desconfiado.

_-Exatamente._

_-O que aquele bastardo imbecil pensa que está fazendo? – _resmungou Rony, lívido.

_-Não faço idéia... – _murmurou Hermione.

_-Você estava sozinha na cabine? – _perguntou Harry, sua expressão completamente intrigada.

_-Não. Estava com Luna, Neville e aquela terceiranista com quem ele está saindo._

_-Perdão? – _Rony girou para encarar a garota. – _Estava com Luna, Neville e quem?_

_-A terceiranista da Corvinal que está saindo com ele. – _disse ela.

_-Neville está saindo com uma TERCEIRANISTA? – _boquiabriu-se Harry.

_-Neville está saindo com ALGUÉM? – _completou Rony tão pasmo quanto o outro menino.

_-De acordo com os boatos, desde a festa da Grifinória. – _afirmou Gina, entrando no assunto.

_-Mas como é que não sabíamos disso? – _indagou o ruivo. – _Como nunca ouvimos esses boatos?_

_-Bem, - _Hermione deu de ombros – _vocês não freqüentam o banheiro feminino._

_-Eu não posso acreditar nisso. – _continuou Rony, incrédulo.

_-Ora, o que há de tão impressionante? – _Gina perguntou. – _Neville é um garoto... E vocês viram ele recebendo um cartão de Dia dos Namorados, provavelmente dessa terceiranista._

_-É, mas Harry e eu recebemos cartões também, e nem por isso estamos saindo com alguém. – _falou o ruivo.

_-Não que elas não queiram. – _murmurou Gina.

Os interiores de Hermione se reviraram.

_-Você recebeu um cartão? – _indagou ela se virando para Rony.

_-É... – _respondeu ele enrubescendo.

_-Da pegajosa da Cacilda Crookfond, da Lufa-Lufa. – _esclareceu Gina. – _Parece que eu fui a única aqui a não receber cartão, a propósito. – _acrescentou pensativamente.

Agora foi a vez do ruivo se virar para Hermione na velocidade da luz:

_-Você recebeu um também? – _ele questionou suspeitosamente.

_-É..._

_-Um não, Hermione, você recebeu dois. – _disse Gina à amiga.

_-Ah, é? – _o humor sórdido de Rony parecia ter voltado. – _Seus fãs estão fazendo fila, então?_

A menina riu cansadamente, sacudindo a cabeça, meio exasperada.

_-E de quem eram os cartões? – _insistiu. – _Vitinho, Boot, Greg...? – _fez ele contando nos dedos.

_-Por favor, Rony. – _retrucou ela irritada. – _E se você precisa mesmo saber, de fato você acertou: um era do Terêncio. Mas o outro era do Adam..._

_-Adam Banks?_

Ela acenou positivamente e o ruivo fez careta:

_-Aquele projeto de gente lhe enviou um cartão? O mundo está perdido..._

Harry riu: - _Ele venera a MONITORA..._

_-E o que foi que o "projetinho" Banks e o "Tetê" Boot disseram?_

_-Isso você não saberá, Rony. – _disse Hermione se levantando e se espreguiçando.

_-É segredo, é?_

_-Não. – _falou ela calmamente. – _O que acontece é que naquela noite aconteceram TANTAS COISAS MAIS IMPORTANTES, que algo tão banal quanto os dizeres de alguns cartões não foi o que o eu escolhi para guardar na memória._

Rony tornou-se imediatamente corado com essas palavras, mas sorriu para Hermione, que com a face queimando e até mais rubra, retribuiu o sorriso.

_-Bem... Estou indo tomar um banho e descansar um pouco. – _disse ela encabulada, agarrando seu malão e saindo na direção da escada do dormitório feminino. Rony encarou as costas dela, perdido em pensamentos, seus lábios teimando em se torcer num sorrisinho. Harry pareceu confuso, mas Gina, por sua vez, observava o irmão com uma expressão vitoriosa como a de alguém que acabara de descobrir um tesouro. Ou um segredo, em outras palavras.

* * *

Assim que Hermione deixou a sala, Gina guardou seus livros depressa e ainda com uma expressão satisfeita também seguiu para o dormitório, dizendo precisar tirar uma dúvida sobre Transfiguração com a amiga. Desse modo, Harry e Rony rumaram sozinhos para o jantar, que provavelmente já estaria sendo servido. Ambos os garotos cruzaram o buraco do retrato e resolveram tomar um atalho para o Salão Principal, entrando por um corredor lateral. Mas quando dobraram à direita, eles notaram que o escuro corredor não estava deserto: haviam duas pessoas encostadas numa das paredes, firmemente abraçadas e se beijando como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Harry deu meia volta e fez menção de sair, mas Rony tinha o agarrado pelo braço e sussurrado numa voz espantada:

_-Não! De nenhum modo... Aquele... Aquele é o NEVILLE!_

Os olhos verdes de Harry se arregalaram e quase alcançaram o tamanho de dois pires por trás dos óculos redondos. Neville parecia tão concentrado no que estava fazendo que nem notou a presença dos meninos.

_-Vamos sair daqui. – _murmurou Harry com um sorriso chocado.

Eles voltaram pelo corredor e não falaram durante algum tempo, até que Rony quebrou o silêncio:

_-O mundo está mesmo louco... Até Neville perdeu sua inocência... – _disse ele com uma careta divertida. Harry riu e acenou com a cabeça.

_-E pensar que parece que foi ontem que ele ganhava seu agasalho de ursinhos coloridos... – _o ruivo continuou, balançando a cabeça em falso tom saudoso. – _É, Harry, nosso menino está crescendo._

Os dois se encararam durante alguns segundos e em seguida estouraram em risadas.

_-Acho que finalmente ele encontrou algo que lhe agrade mais do que Herbologia. – _ofegou Harry tentando se recompor.

_-Ah, mas eu acho que ele estava claramente interessado na "MIMBULUS MIMBLETONIA" da garota, se é que você me entende... – _declarou Rony fazendo-os entrar em outro ajuste de gargalhadas.

Ambos continuaram rindo até alcançarem o Salão Principal, mas logo à porta de entrada deram de cara com alguém que fez seus sorrisos desaparecerem e a raiva voltar a estampar a face do ruivo. Draco Malfoy estava encostado ao batente com uma expressão estranha. Seus olhos cinzentos estavam vítreos e parados e ele parecia alheio a tudo e a todos. Quando os meninos se aproximaram, ele meramente virou o olhar na direção deles por alguns segundos, retomando a sua posição original no momento seguinte.

_-O que você está tramando, Malfoy? – _perguntou Harry o fitando suspeitosamente. Ele não respondeu e nem ao menos se moveu. Harry e Rony trocaram um olhar.

_-E o que você pretendia observando a Hermione? – _tentou Rony, nervoso. Draco piscou ao som do nome da menina.

_-Onde está a Sangue-Ruim da Granger? – _falou o garoto.

O ruivo tentou se atirar imediatamente a ele, mas Harry o conteve.

_-O que te importa onde Hermione está? – _bufou Rony furioso, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços de Harry, que o continha com enorme dificuldade. – _É muito melhor para você que fique longe dela! Se você ousar tocar num só fio de cabelo de Hermione eu acabo com sua raça maldita de Malfoy!_

O loiro soltou um risinho sem emoção e caminhou longe deles.

Assim que Draco Malfoy sumira de vista, Harry libertou Rony, completamente suado do esforço de segurá-lo.

_-O que há de errado com ele? – _indagou ao amigo.

_-Não faço a menor idéia. – _disse Rony. – _Mas é melhor que ele tenha entendido o meu aviso._

Harry suspirou, sua mente trabalhando com furor.

_-Algo muito estranho está acontecendo. – _murmurou ele. – _E eu não estou gostando nada disso._

_-Nem eu. – _respondeu o ruivo ainda sentindo a raiva correr por suas veias e o senso de proteção que ele tinha por Hermione latejar em cada milímetro do seu ser. Era melhor que Malfoy tivesse entendido e não tentasse nada com Hermione. Ninguém tocaria nela. Não. Enquanto ele estivesse ali, ninguém machucaria a garota que ele amava.

* * *

**Em primeiro lugar:** me desculpem pela relativa demora com o capítulo (quem nem foi tanto assim, não foi nem uma semana, rs...), ele na verdade já está pronto desde segunda, mas eu estou com um problema no olho (uma inflamação na córnea) e está um pouco complicado de digitar e tudo o mais.

Fiquei contente demais pelas reações ao capítulo 22: muitos comentários, e-mails, scraps, o que me deixou realmente feliz, obrigada. Espero não tê-los decepcionado com o 23, mas apesar de ser um romance, os outros fatores têm que aparecer para a história poder se desenrolar. Ah, e tenho que falar que foi um capítulo difícil, mas AMEI escrever algumas partes, como a do comentário do Sr. Granger e a ceninha das cócegas. É isso então.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Hanna: **Oi! Fiquei feliz em ver seu comentário, é sempre bom ver gente nova comentando... Pode esperar mais momentos românticos, vira e mexe eles surgirão..rs... Obrigada, beijos!

**Cinthya Granger: **Amei seu comentário, foi muito, muito simpático! Bom, eu atualizo a fic toda semana, às vezes até duas vezes por semana, depende do meu tempo e da dificuldade do capítulo. Fico feliz que esteja gostando e realmente espero que você sempre comente de agora em diante. Seus elogios me deixaram muito feliz! Agradeço de coração, um abraço!

**violet snicket: **Olá! Foi uma surpresa muito grande ver seu comentário aqui! Pensei que você não estivesse acompanhando e, bem, a alegria quando vi seu comentário foi muito grande. Ainda mais sabendo que você é exigente e minha fic conseguiu te agradar. Eu amo R/H também, são meus personagens preferidos. Bom, espero mesmo ver sempre suas opiniões por aqui daqui pra frente. Grande beijo e obrigada.

**Dedessa Shermie: **Confesso que fiquei meio decepcionada quando vi seu comentário e vi que não tinha nenhuma das piadinhas que eu ADORO, mas daí recebi seu e-mail e pude rir um pouco... Ainda estou rindo da havaiana de pau e tudo o mais..rs... Bem, espero que o 23 tenha agradado e posso merecer mais um dos seus comentários meigos e ao mesmo tempo engraçados. Beijinhos e obrigada.

**Humildemente Ju: **Nem me fale do Rony com a certa grifinória nojenta, Ju...rs... Bem, mas fiquei feliz com seu comentário e mais feliz ainda por ter correspondido às suas expectativas a respeito do beijo. E você não enche o saco, sabe, até deu certo a insistência, porque aquele selinho não estava previsto no roteiro original, mas resolvi ser boazinha...rs...

Nesse capítulo não tivemos quase nada da Luna, mas espero que a coisa toda com o Neville tenha te feito rir mais uma vez. Aguardo sua opinião sobre o 23, ela é muito importante. Beijão e obrigada!

**Bruna Arbid: **Muito obrigada pelos elogios, Bruna! Me deixa satisfeita saber que esteja gostando... Eu tenho Orkut sim, me procura lá: Roberta Araujo Nunes. Ficarei feliz em tê-la em minha lista de amigos. Inclusive a fic também tem uma comunidade, se você quiser participar ficarei honrada. Bom, espero ver seus comentários aqui mais vezes. Beijos.

**Thais: **Lendo o capítulo enquanto tentava fazendo a gatinha dormir? Ah, típico de uma estudante de veterinária...rs... E sim, continuo de greve...

Que bom que o capítulo 22 agradou! Eu também gosto muito e me divirto escrevendo as doidices da Luna, acredite. É isso, espero sua opinião sobre o 23. Grande beijo e dê um alô à Nikita por mim...rs...

**Thay: **Valeu pelo comentário! Aqui está o 23, espero que tenha gostado também, apesar de ter sido grande outra vez. Obrigada sempre, beijos!

**Sra-Grint: **Espero que o "depois" não tenha sido decepcionante, então... Assim como o capítulo 23. Me diga se gostou, ok? E fico realmente contente ao saber que está viciada pela fic! Hehheheeehe... Continue acompanhando e me brindando com seus comentários! Beijão.

**Cíntia Weasley: **Bom, seu comentário além de me deixar muitíssimo contente e honrada pelos elogios também me fizeram rir muito! Adorei você ter comentado cada capítulo e morri de rir quando você perguntou se o Rony anda fumando maconha...kkkkkkkk... Estou rindo aqui ainda... E já que gostam de capítulos grandes, o 23 foi mais um. Espero que tenha gostado. Assim como espero suas opiniões mais vezes. Beijos e obrigada.

**Miss.H.Granger: **Mais uma vez estou rindo com seu comentário. "Talvez ele não seja uma ameba"... rs..rs... só você mesmo! E que bom que mesmo o beijinho infantil entre eles tenha lhe agradado! ;-)

Espero sua opinião sobre o 23. Beijão e obrigada!

**Dany Granger Weasley: **Obrigada por ter começado a acompanhar a história e ter comentado. Fico satisfeita que esteja gostando! Eu também sou MUITO fâ desse casal, amo esses dois! Continue acompanhando! Beijos!

**Carolina Rezende: **Acho que já lhe disse o quanto fico feliz em ler seus comentários aqui e na Floreios, não? Se já disse, repito! Que bom que gostou do capítulo 22 e que goste da fic. Faltam palavras para agradecer... Então deixo um simples obrigada, mas de coração. Beijos.

**Val: **Amiga... Val, Valdete, Valéria... Seja o nome que tenha eu vou continuar travando! rs... Por que o que dizer a uma amiga que me incentiva tanto e sempre posta esses comentários magníficos? Bem, só repito: o capítulo é dedicado a você, inteirinho! Presente de aniversário... heheheheehe... Beijinhos, te adoro amiga!

**Biah: **Está começando a gostar da Luna? Ah, eu sempre gostei dela, muito doidinha e divertida de escrever...rs... Adorei seu comentário sobre o 22, que bom que gostou! O que achou do 23? Espero sua opinião... Obrigada por sempre comentar, isso me incentiva bastante! Beijinhos!

**Rema: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo, Rema! Bem, o 23 foi outro grande, tomara que tenha agradado... Beijos e muito obrigada!

**Mione: **Oi! Adorei seu comentário, foi muito fofo de sua parte! Estou rindo à toa que o comentário 22 tenha sido tão querido e tenha conseguido emocionar... O 23 não é tão romântico, mas espero que tenha gostado, nem que seja um pouquinho...rs... É isso então, obrigada por acompanhar. Beijos!

**Maira Daroz: **É realmente bom saber que os capítulos grandes não desagradam, porque ultimamente não ando conseguindo fazer capítulos pequenos...rs... Bem, o beijinho foi só um selinho e não foi só você quem queria que tivesse sido um BEIJÃO, até eu fiquei com vontade de escrever isso, mas não poderia... Pelo menos não ainda... hehhehehhee... Obrigada mais uma vez, beijos!

**Alice: **Estou sorrindo aqui com seus elogios, obrigada! E é verdade, quem não queria um primeiro beijo assim? Mesmo um selinho, com tanto clima, ai ai... não liga, sou uma boba romântica quando se trata de R/H...rs... Bem, o que achou do capítulo 23? Espero sua opinião! Obrigada, um abraço!

**Kikinhaaa: **Eu, fofa? Não, não, VOCÊ é quem é! Sempre me deixando tão alegre com seus comentários... Fico contente que tenha gostado do capítulo 22. O 23 agradou pelo menos um pouquinho? Fico no aguardo do seu comentário sobre ele e espero vê-la mais vezes lá na comunidade! Beijão e obrigada sempre!

**Camila: **Eba! Ganhei um "Excede Expectativas", iupiiii! Seu comentário me deixou sorrindo aqui... Tenho que lhe agradecer por isso e também li sua opinião sobre o capítulo lá na comunidade, o que me deixou ainda mais feliz! Acho que não mereço tanto, mas mesmo assim obrigada! Aguardo sua opinião sobre o 23. Beijinhos!

**Hermione J G Potter: **Seu comentário me deixou no mínimo lisonjeada. É muito bom saber que mesmo não apoiando o shipper, você ainda continua lendo a fic e comentando. É um incentivo muito grande! Espero de coração que continue acompanhando e gostando. Grande beijo, valeu!

**Até a próxima, então! Temos festinha da Corvinal no próximo capítulo, não percam! Beijos e obrigada!**


	24. A festa da Corvinal

**_Uma semana inteira para atualizar, desculpem! Esse é o maior capítulo da fic e o que encontrei mais dificuldade para escrever... Boa leitura!_ **

* * *

**Capítulo XXIV **

**A festa da Corvinal**

O lânguido sol que iluminava os terrenos de Hogwarts naquela tarde de abril já tinha praticamente deixado o céu e se escondido atrás das nuvens quando a última aula do dia terminou e Harry, Rony e Hermione seguiram de volta à Torre da Grifinória.

_-Chifre de unicórnio. – _Hermione murmurou para a Mulher Gorda, que girou e lhes deu passagem para a sala comunal. O trio seguiu para os lugares de sempre, próximos à lareira e cada um deixou-se cair numa poltrona, Rony espichando-se e afundando a cabeça na maciez da almofada vermelha que jazia lá em cima.

_-Ah... Estou cansado... – _comentou Harry. – _Alguma lição para amanhã?_

_-Não para amanhã, mas temos que praticar o feitiço Encolhedor e o seu inverso para o Flitwick para semana que vem e há outra redação sobre as diretrizes da criação do Ministério da Magia para o Binns, isso para terça-feira. E a professora McGonagall também-_

_-Hermione. – _interrompeu Rony com a voz fraca e abafada, já que ele tinha o rosto escondido no encosto da poltrona em que deitava. – _Chega, você está me deixando zonzo..._

A menina fez cara de quem recebia uma ofensa pessoal, mas calou-se, emburrada.

_-Bem, mas então não há nada para amanhã. – _continuou Harry, aliviado. – _Xadrez, Rony? – _completou ele encarando as costas do amigo, que estava totalmente virado e com a face ainda oculta.

_-Não... – _respondeu o ruivo, sua voz no mesmo tom abafado. – _Estou cansado._

Harry e Hermione trocaram um olhar surpreso.

_-Er... Rony? – _tentou o garoto novamente. – _Há algo errado?_

_-Não sei. – _disse ele, finalmente desgrudando a face do encosto da poltrona e revelando os olhos azuis bastante abatidos e o nariz sardento ligeiramente vermelho. – _Estou com frio e meu corpo está todo dolorido... Alguém aí por acaso anotou a placa do hipogrifo maluco que me atropelou?_

Harry riu, mas Hermione levantou-se agilmente e no momento seguinte estava ajoelhada no chão ao lado de Rony, aparentemente esquecendo-se que estava emburrada com o menino apenas alguns minutos antes.

_-Você está quente, Rony. – _murmurou ela preocupada, tocando delicadamente a testa do ruivo com as costas da mão. Ele fechou os olhos e reprimiu um suspiro, sentindo o leve e deliberado toque da garota sobre sua pele.

_-Creio que você tem febre. – _ela continuou falando, sua mão agora deslizando para a lateral do pescoço do garoto para sentir-lhe a temperatura, fazendo-lhe ofegar. O som emitido por ele pareceu trazer Hermione à consciência e ela imediatamente afastou a mão longe do menino, suas bochechas certamente tornando-se tão mornas quanto todo o corpo de Rony.

_-Er... hum... O que exatamente você está sentindo? – _indagou ela timidamente, ainda postada no chão ao lado do ruivo, mas tomando cuidado para não tocá-lo outra vez.

Rony abriu os olhos devagar e encarou carinhosamente o rosto corado da garota à sua frente.

"_Eu ficaria aqui o resto da noite se fosse lhe dizer o que exatamente eu estou sentindo, Hermione." – _pensou ele estudando cada detalhe da expressão dela.

_-Rony? – _chamou ela novamente, mexendo-se incomodamente sob o vítreo olhar azul do menino.

_-Anh? – _fez ele, confuso. – _Ah, bem... pergunta difícil, essa. – _murmurou.

_-Você não parece bem. – _Harry observou do lugar em que estava sentado. Hermione concordou com a cabeça.

_-Eu tenho frio. – _o ruivo disse debilmente, se encolhendo na poltrona. – _E estou meio zonzo._

_-Acho que você está adquirindo um bom resfriado, Rony. – _Hermione falou o fitando com pesar.

_-Eu me sinto tão mal. – _ele resmungou dramaticamente, apresentando sua melhor cara de filhotinho abandonado. – _Minha cabeça dói, meu corpo todo dói..._

Hermione pareceu ainda mais preocupada e um tanto derretida com as palavras do menino. Harry desviou o olhar e apertou os lábios para esconder o sorriso.

_-Você deveria ir ver a Madame Pomfrey. – _Hermione disse sensatamente.

_-Não mesmo. – _retrucou Rony. – _Amanhã já é sexta-feira e eu não quero ficar preso na Ala Hospitalar todo o final de semana._

_-Ora, não seja teimoso. – _ralhou a garota. – _Ela não lhe prenderá lá todo o final de semana, no máximo ela lhe dará uma Poção contra resfriado._

_-Não mesmo. – _repetiu Rony.

Harry sorriu novamente e Hermione girou os olhos, bufando exasperada.

_-Bem... – _falou ela ficando de pé e agarrando sua mochila largada sobre a poltrona. – _Você é quem sabe..._

_-Aonde é que você vai? – _indagou o ruivo se sentando e observando Hermione caminhar para a escada do dormitório feminino.

_-Vou subir. – _respondeu a menina sem se virar.

_-M-mas... – _resmungou Rony em tom lamentoso. – _E quanto à minha febre?_

Hermione parou nos seus passos e se virou lentamente, as sobrancelhas erguidas e os lábios começando a se curvar em um sorriso.

_-Não se preocupe, Rony. – _disse ela, divertida. – _Eu creio que você vá sobreviver._

Rony carranqueou e ela prosseguiu:

_-Irei só guardar minhas coisas lá em cima. Tenho que jantar mais cedo, hoje é noite de ronda e não é só porque VOCÊ está resfriado que EU posso deixar de cumprir o meu dever de monitora, não?_

_-Mas é MEU dever, também. – _retrucou o ruivo.

_-Seguramente. – _Hermione falou pensativa. – _Mas não hoje. É melhor que você descanse. – _completou mais docemente.

_-Você quer dizer que está pensando em fazer a ronda sozinha?_

Ela encolheu os ombros: _-Bem, suponho que sim._

_-Não mesmo. – _disse o menino pela terceira vez, percebendo muito tarde o que tinha acabado de dizer e tornando-se excepcionalmente rubro logo em seguida. Hermione pareceu igualmente desconcertada e ambos se encararam por alguns segundos.

_-Eu... hum... acho que... acho que ouvi me chamarem. – _murmurou Harry encabulado, se levantando e caminhando para o lado oposto da sala, onde Dino e Simas se encontravam. Os amigos não pareceram ouvi-lo.

_-P-por que... quero dizer... – _começou Hermione desviando os olhos para o chão. – _Qual o problema se eu fizer a ronda sozinha?_

_-Bom... – _Rony falou baixinho. – _Esses corredores não soam muito seguros à noite, soam?_

_-Eu sei me cuidar sozinha, já disse. – _respondeu a garota erguendo um pouco a cabeça. – _E além do mais, você está doente e precisa descansar. Não seja teimoso, Rony._

O menino a fitou inexpressivamente por um instante ou dois e então sua expressão se desanuviou num sorriso inclinado bastante danoso, o que fez o coração de Hermione dançar e rodopiar.

_-Não se preocupe, Hermione. – _disse ele. – _Eu creio que eu vou sobreviver. – _completou, repetindo as mesmas palavras que ela tinha entoado apenas uns minutos atrás.

A garota não pôde deixar de achar graça e lhe devolver o sorriso.

_-Se você diz. – _murmurou ela dando de ombros uma vez mais. – _Te vejo daqui a pouco._

E assim ela se virou e se apressou pelos degraus do dormitório feminino. Rony a assistiu sumir e em seguida se afundou de volta na poltrona, se espichando. Só então deu pela falta de Harry e olhando ao redor o encontrou do lado oposto, sentado com Dino e Simas.

"_Essa febre deve estar mesmo alta." – _pensou o ruivo, sua cabeça pesada. – _"Nem mesmo vi o Harry sair daqui..."_

E, fechando os olhos, ele nem cogitou a hipótese de a culpa não ter sido da febre.

* * *

Naquela noite, aquele corredor do castelo de Hogwarts estava escuro, exceto pela luz da lua que entrava através das altas janelas. Seu abandono era quebrado apenas devido a presença de dois jovens e só o que destruía o total silêncio eram as tosses e o acesso de espirros de um desses jovens.

_-Rony... – _falou Hermione preocupada, olhando o ruivo com o canto dos olhos. – _Acho que você deveria realmente procurar a Madame Pomfrey._

_-Já disse que não. – _resmungou ele esfregando o nariz completamente vermelho.

_-Teimoso._

_-Insistente._

_-Mula insofrível. – _retrucou ela erguendo as sobrancelhas maldosamente e reprimindo um sorriso zombeteiro.

_-Mandona irremediável. – _jogou ele de volta no mesmo tom, mas antes que Hermione pudesse responder o menino entrou em outro ajuste de espirros particularmente forte.

_-Rony. – _disse ela outra vez. – _Vamos até à Ala Hospitalar. Tenho certeza que a Madame Pomfrey terá uma Poção..._

_-Não, Hermione._

_-Ah, anda logo. – _a menina bufou exasperada e repentinamente o agarrou pela mão e puxou-o numa das direções do corredor, mas Rony estacou no mesmo lugar e não deu um só passo.

_-Rony! – _exclamou ela praticamente se dependurando e usando todo seu peso para forçá-lo a andar. O ruivo, não esperando o ato brusco e sentindo uma moleza por causa do resfriado, se desequilibrou e seu corpo se encontrou com força no de Hermione, que bateu as costas na parede gelada.

_-Ai! – _gemeu ela com o baque, suas costas doendo, mas seu tórax doendo ainda mais devido a intensidade com que seu coração batia contra ele. Rony estava próximo demais. _Perigosamente _próximo demais.

_-T-tudo bem com você? – _ele indagou olhando abaixo a ela, os olhos azuis brilhando na escuridão e fazendo o corpo de Hermione formigar e a voz dela se perder em algum lugar de sua garganta. Ela meramente acenou com a cabeça e observou o rosto sardento a sua frente, tão vermelho e tão perto do seu. Tomada por impulso, ela ergueu a mão e tocou-lhe a bochecha, fazendo-o cerrar os olhos, embora ela tenha tido tempo de ver um brilho intenso flamejar naquela imensidão azul assim que seus dedos tocaram a pele dele. Percebendo o que estava fazendo, a garota sentiu-se imediatamente tímida, mas a timidez não foi maior do que a vontade, assim ela não afastou a mão, só a subiu para a testa do ruivo como se para medir-lhe a temperatura. Ela agradeceu intimamente por ter essa desculpa para continuar o contato.

_-V-você... Você está quente. – _cochichou a menina.

_-Você me faz sentir febre, Mione. – _murmurou ele ainda com os olhos fechados.

O estômago dela se revirou e seu tórax doeu ainda mais com a força e o poder das batidas do seu coração.

_-E-eu... eu quero dizer... – _Rony gaguejou incoerentemente, finalmente deixando seu olhar brincar em cada traço do rosto de Hermione. Mas antes que ele tivesse chance para continuar, a garota falou num tom pouco acima de um sussurro:

_-Eu sei. Você me faz sentir febre também._

Um calafrio selvagem percorreu toda a espinha do ruivo sob essas palavras e ele deixou seus lábios se modelarem num sorriso. Hermione sentiu a contradição tomar conta de si: enquanto suas bochechas e pescoço queimavam em brasas, um frio em sua barriga fazia os pêlos de seus braços e nuca se eriçarem com arrepios. Rony afastou um cacho do cabelo dela de sua face e o acomodou atrás de sua orelha, multiplicando todas as sensações que Hermione experimentava.

_-Mione... – _o ruivo murmurou antes de lentamente fechar a distância e encostar seus lábios quentes sobre a maçã do rosto da garota, num toque terno e gentil. Ele plantou beijos macios no decorrer da bochecha dela, enquanto suas mãos seguraram-na firmemente pelos ombros, fazendo-a ofegar e fechar os olhos. A respiração de Rony estava descompassada e Hermione poderia a sentir morna sobre cada centímetro de sua bochecha, assim como também sentiu o corpo do menino estremecer quando ela descansou uma de suas mãos sobre o pescoço ruborizado e sardento dele. Ela tremeu em antecipação quando sentiu essa mesma respiração morna sobre sua boca, que no instante seguinte estava coberta pelos suaves e febris lábios de Rony. O ruivo escorregou um de seus braços e deixou-o repousar na cintura de Hermione, que suspirou. Mais uma vez ambos não se moveram, apenas desfrutaram o toque. Mais uma vez ambos não _pensaram_, apenas _sentiram_. Ele sentiu que seu coração poderia parar. Ela, que o seu poderia abrir um buraco em seu peito para dançar mais livremente. Ele ardeu em febre. Ela, queimou em brasas. Então Hermione começou a movimentar os lábios tentativamente e Rony aceitou a sugestão, culminando em outro selinho doce, simples, mas absolutamente mágico. O menino começava a entreabrir seus lábios para tentar algo mais profundo quando um incômodo titilou seu nariz e sua garganta, fazendo-o quebrar o contato e afastar Hermione carinhosamente, entrando em outro acesso de tosses e espirros. _Maldito _acesso de tosses e espirros, diga-se de passagem.

_-Rony... – _falou ela baixinho, saindo daquele momento de sonho e sentindo seus pés baterem duramente de volta ao chão da realidade. – _V-você precisa ir à Madame Pomfrey. Eu... eu... garanto que ela terá uma Poção que o fará se sentir melhor._

_-Hum... – _fez ele. – _Você é o que me faz sentir melhor, Hermione. – _completou a fitando, suas orelhas brilhando púrpuras no corredor escuro.

"_Ele está delirando." – _a mente de Hermione alegava ao seu coração, pedindo-lhe que se acalmasse. – _"É só o efeito da febre, ele está delirando."_

_-V-vem, Rony. – _ela murmurou lhe estendendo a mão. – _Vamos até à Ala Hospitalar._

O garoto tomou a mão que ela oferecia e os corações de ambos cantaram alegres à retomada de contato.

_-Insistente. – _ele resmungou mesmo deixando-se guiar por Hermione.

_-Teimoso. – _ela retrucou de volta, disfarçando o sorriso.

Rony sorriu e ainda segurando os dedos da menina entre os seus, deitou sua cabeça no ombro dela e dessa forma os dois seguiram todo o caminho para a Ala Hospitalar. Ela, perdida na sensação de tê-lo tão próximo e mergulhada na memória dos lábios dele junto aos dela. Ele, pensando em quanto tempo duraria um resfriado e tramando algumas medidas para se adoecer mais vezes. Embora, sinceramente, ele nunca conseguisse responder se a febre era culpa da doença ou efeito colateral de sentir os lábios de Hermione pela segunda vez.

* * *

O outro dia chegou para encontrar a população de Hogwarts mais uma vez excitada e agitada. Era dia 18 de abril e naquela noite ocorreria a última das festas oferecidas pelas casas, a festa da Corvinal. Como sempre acontecia antes dessas celebrações, o clima pelo castelo era de euforia e curiosidade, e assim, à altura em que as aulas do dia se encerraram, a maioria dos alunos deixaram os corredores e seguiram rumo aos seus dormitórios para se prepararem.

_-Você acha mesmo que esse azul não está um tanto apagado em mim, Lilá? – _perguntou Parvati no dormitório feminino do sexto ano, enquanto encarava seu reflexo num grande espelho.

_-Oh, não, Parvati. – _exclamou a outra. – _Você está linda!_

_-Tem certeza? – _a primeira continuou em tom choroso. – _Tenho que parecer muito bem essa noite, afinal é a festa da Corvinal, a casa do Dannil..._

_-Fique tranqüila, você está encantadora... – _insistiu Lilá e logo as duas tinham engatado em outra conversa recheada de risadinhas e tópicos como vestido e garotos.

Hermione, lutando para não girar os olhos, continuou a se vestir. Ela entrou em seu simples vestido verde (o mesmo que usara na noite da festa da Sonserina) e sentou-se num banquinho para começar a ajeitar seus cabelos, perdida em pensamentos. Não demorou e sua mente a levou para a noite anterior, trazendo todos os eventos ocorridos entre Rony e ela. Suas bochechas coloriram-se ligeiramente apenas com a lembrança e involuntariamente ela tocou a luminosa estrelinha de diamante que pendia de seu pescoço. Um lânguido sorriso surgiu em sua face.

_-Parece que alguém aqui está apaixonada. – _sussurrou Parvati num proposital tom de voz alto o suficiente para que Hermione ouvisse.

O rubor na face da garota tornou-se mais evidente, mas ela fingiu não ouvir e continuou tentando prender suas madeixas num rabo-de-cavalo.

_-Oh, sim. – _concordou Lilá com uma risadinha. – _Cada vez mais, se você me perguntar._

"_Elas não desistem nunca." – _Hermione pensou com raiva, puxando o cabelo com mais força para envolvê-lo no elástico. – _"Eu vou me controlar... Eu vou me controlar..."_

_-Bem... – _Parvati encolheu os ombros. – _Até eu estaria depois de ganhar uma jóia de diamante, você não?_

"_Eu vou me controlar... Eu vou me controlar..."_

_-Claro! Ainda mais se eu soubesse que o dinheiro empregado nessa jóia faria grande falta à pessoa... – _Lilá resmungou.

"_Eu vou me controlar... Eu vou me controlar..."_

_-Isso! – _Parvati concordou alegremente. – _Vendo que a pessoa é tão pobre que nem mesmo têm vestes decentes..._

"_Eu vou me controlar... Eu NÃO VOU me controlar!"_

_-CALEM A BOCA! – _berrou Hermione largando mão de seu cabelo e alcançando sua varinha, que foi apontada imediatamente às duas meninas. Parvati e Lilá se entreolharam, suas expressões entre instruídas e assustadas.

_-O que foi que nós fizemos? – _perguntou Parvati, fazendo cara de inocente. Lilá quis rir, mas com um relance nervoso à varinha de Hermione manteve-se calada.

_-Mione, posso ent...? Ops! – _a cabeça de Gina tinha acabado de surgir através da porta. – _Hora ruim! – _concluiu a ruiva olhando da amiga furiosa às outras duas meninas.

_-Por que você não vai em frente? – _Parvati desafiou. – _A professora McGonagall adoraria saber que sua monitora querida anda ameaçando as companheiras de quarto com a varinha._

Mas as palavras da garota só pareceram enfurecer Hermione ainda mais e ela deu um passo na direção de Parvati, a varinha em punho, pronta para ser usada numa boa azaração.

_-Mione, não! – _interrompeu Gina segurando o braço da amiga e forçando-a a baixá-lo. – _Não vá se sujar por tão pouco._

Hermione baixou a varinha relutantemente e começou a se virar, mas Parvati resmungou: _-Isso, ouça sua cunhadinha, Hermione. Não é bom você usar sua varinha apenas porque comentamos a verdade sobre a péssima condição financeira do seu pretend-._

_PLAFT!_

Parvati não teve tempo de concluir a frase, pois Hermione tinha atirado a varinha para o lado, tomado impulso com o braço e enfiado a mão na cara da garota com toda sua força.

_-Eu não preciso da minha varinha para calar a sua boca, Parvati. – _ela falou com os dentes cerrados, apanhando alguns pertences e caminhando para a porta.

Parvati pareceu muito amedrontada para retrucar e Lilá correu histérica para a amiga. Gina, por sua vez, tinha uma expressão estupefata, erguendo as sobrancelhas tão alto que elas quase desapareceram debaixo de seu cabelo ruivo. Ela deixou escapar uma risadinha pelo nariz antes de caminhar fora dali, no encalço de Hermione.

_-Uau, Mione. – _ela falou ao alcançar a amiga. – _Eu entro para procurar um ovo e acabo encontrando um dragão._

_-Que? – _perguntou a outra ainda fumegando com raiva.

_-Eu tinha ido ver se você não teria uma presilha de cabelo ou algo para me emprestar e vejo você esbofetear a Parvati! – _esclareceu Gina. – _O que foi que aconteceu?_

_-Ela me tirou do sério. – _disse Hermione. – _Ela REALMENTE me tirou do sério._

_-Bem, isso é uma coisa que você nem precisava ter dito. – _comentou a ruiva. – _Eu só quero saber o porquê. O que foi que ela fez?_

_-Ela e Lilá vêm me atormentando por causa da correntinha que o Rony me deu desde o dia em que eu a ganhei._

_-Uh, assim faço eu. – _falou Gina com uma careta. – _Suponho que corro sérios riscos de ser a próxima a conhecer a força de uma direita de Hermione Granger. – _brincou.

A expressão de Hermione se desanuviou um pouco. Ela olhou nervosamente para os lados e murmurou:

_-É diferente. Ela, ela... me OFENDEU._

_-Ah, sim, nesse caso a coisa muda de figura. Diga, o que ela falou?_

_-Não aqui. – _respondeu a garota com outro relance para os lados. – _Nós poderíamos terminar de nos arrumar em seu quarto?_

_-Claro. – _Gina disse já caminhando para o dormitório das quintanistas e fechando a porta assim que ambas entraram. – _Então?_

_-Onde estão suas companheiras de quarto? – _Hermione indagou notando que o quarto estava vazio exceto pelas duas.

_-Provavelmente já desceram. – _a ruiva falou ligeiramente impaciente. – _Mas então, o que a Parvati estava latindo?_

_-Hum... Ela... ofendeu o Rony. – _murmurou a outra timidamente.

Gina assumiu uma expressão satisfeita:

_-Entendo. – _respondeu pressionando os lábios para evitar um sorriso.

_-Gina! – _exclamou Hermione. – _Não faça essa cara! Você também não gostaria que ofendessem seus amigos._

_-Mione, antes de você tentar ME convencer disso, você terá que SE convencer, ok? Você sabe muito bem que você e meu irmão passaram desse estágio de bons amigos desde o dia em que ele lhe deu essa corrente e vocês se beijaram!_

_-Gina! – _repetiu Hermione. – _Não foi bem um BEIJO, quantas vezes tenho que lhe lembrar? Foi só... só... um encontro de lábios..._

A ruiva balançou a cabeça, exasperada e já abria a boca para retrucar quando Hermione continuou quietamente:

_-Ontem aconteceu de novo._

Gina saltou e fez uma dancinha de vitória, emitindo gritinhos felizes, antes de se sentar na cama ao lado da amiga.

_-Vocês se beijaram outra vez? – _perguntou ela avidamente.

_-Outro encontro de lábios. – _murmurou Hermione sentindo se ruborizar e não encontrando os olhos da ruiva.

_-Me conte! – _exigiu a ruiva. – _Onde foi?_

_-Hum... Durante uma ronda de monitores._

_-Vocês se beijaram... Vocês se beijaram... – _cantou Gina continuando sua dancinha de guerra.

_-Pare, Gina. – _pediu Hermione, incomodada. – _Foi só um-_

_-Certo, ok, um "encontro de lábios", mas se tratando de vocês dois, e vendo que já foi a segunda vez que aconteceu, isso de fato é alguma coisa._

_-Vamos terminar de nos arrumar. – _insistiu a garota numa tentativa de encerrar o assunto. – _Já estamos atrasadas._

_-Tudo bem. – _concordou a ruiva se postando na frente do espelho. – _Mas só mais uma coisa, Mione._

_-Diga._

_-Alguém deveria contar para o Rony que um beijo não é só encostar os lábios e pronto, acho que ele não sabe, héim? – _disse Gina alegremente e claramente tentando deixar a amiga sem graça.

Hermione se ruborizou mais forte, mas um brilho maldoso passou por seus olhos e ela respondeu:

_-Faça isso, então, Gina. Quem sabe você não beija o Harry na frente dele?_

A ruiva riu, embora corasse fracamente.

_-Bom, talvez assim ele aprendesse... – _disse ela.

Hermione limitou-se a sorrir e voltou sua atenção mais uma vez ao cabelo mal preso pelo elástico, mas não pôde se impedir de viajar novamente na recordação da sensação macia dos lábios do ruivo e sentir um arrepio pelo corpo ao se lembrar que ele tinha começado a entreabri-los.

"_Ele não precisa ver para aprender." – _pensou ela reprimindo outro sorriso e ignorando a dança frenética que seu coração iniciava. – _"E quem sabe numa próxima vez ele me mostre isso"._

_Quem sabe._

* * *

Quando Gina e Hermione desceram os degraus para a sala comunal, Harry e Rony (que já estava quase completamente curado do resfriado) esperavam por elas, sentados nas poltronas junto ao fogo e parecendo ligeiramente impacientes.

_-Merlim, até que enfim! – _exclamou Rony jogando os braços para o alto assim que as viu. – _Por um momento nós pensamos que vocês tinham esquecido o caminho ou algo do tipo. Por que é que as garotas demoram tanto para se arrumarem?_

_-Há tanto sobre a vida que você precisa aprender, irmãozinho. – _falou Gina balançando a cabeça e fingindo uma expressão penalizada. – _Quem sabe um dia você consiga entender esse mistério. E outros também. – _ela acrescentou dando um relance divertido para Hermione e se lembrando da conversa que há pouco tivera com a amiga.

_-O que você quer dizer com isso? – _perguntou Rony confuso, notando o olhar presumido de Gina e a expressão encabulada de Hermione. A _adorável _expressão encabulada de Hermione.

_-Nada, esquece. – _a ruiva deu de ombros. – _Nós demoramos para nos arrumar porque está em nós. Talvez seja uma informação contida nos genes femininos._

Rony fez careta e se virou para o buraco do retrato, não antes de murmurar para Harry:

_-A loucura é que está contida nos genes femininos._

Harry sorriu e, fitando Gina com um brilho em seus olhos verdes vivos, respondeu:

_-Vale a pena._

Os quatro deixaram a Torre da Grifinória e seguiram pelos corredores, meio incertos do caminho a seguir.

_-A Luna me disse certa vez que a sala comunal da Corvinal ficava numa das torres. – _Gina comentou.

_-Sim, numa torre do lado oeste do castelo. – _concordou Hermione.

_-Como é que você sabe, Hermione? – _Rony indagou observando-a atentamente.

_-Já comentaram comigo. – _murmurou a garota.

_-QUEM comentou? – _o ruivo insistiu com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

_-Bem... – _fez ela hesitante. – _O Terêncio me citou isso numa das reuniões da AD..._

_-Ah, sim, claro. – _Rony falou desdenhoso. – _O Tetê citou isso para ela. Ouviu, Harry?_

Harry pareceu surpreso, mas não disse nada. Hermione suspirou, aparentando cansaço e Gina resmungou enquanto fuzilava o irmão com os olhos:

_-Você é tão óbvio..._

As orelhas do ruivo tornaram-se um vermelho escarlate, emparelhando-se apenas com a cor das bochechas de Hermione. Eles continuaram caminhando em silêncio para a direção oeste e não demorou muito a avistarem uma aglomeração de alunos, todos com vestes de festa e sendo guiados pela bela fantasma da Corvinal. Minutos depois a multidão parou, pelo que parecia, de frente a um grande quadro retangular com a foto de um bruxo baixinho ao lado de uma enorme girafa. Logo um pequeno menino deu um passo adiante e sussurrou algo, pois o quadro deslizou para cima e aos poucos um grande buraco foi se deixando revelar. Música alta e luz forte vieram de seu interior. Eles acabavam de chegar à sala comunal da Corvinal.

Assim que os garotos atravessaram o buraco revelado pelo quadro, eles se depararam com um grande aposento circular que lembrava ligeiramente a sala comum da Grifinória. Mais uma vez o lugar estava abarrotado de alunos, mas certamente era grande o suficiente para lhes dar a certeza de que tinha sido magicamente ampliado. O local estava meio que dividido em ambientes, sendo todos eles decorados estritamente em azul e bronze, as cores oficiais da Corvinal. À esquerda havia uma mesa enorme de superfície larga, coberta com vários recipientes cheios de cerveja amanteigada, ponches e outros tipos de bebidas coloridas e fumegantes que os meninos não identificaram. Altas mesinhas bronzes com quatro cadeiras cada, todas enfeitadas com delicados, mas ao mesmo tempo marcantes babados e laços azuis cercavam a grande mesa. À direita, imponente e toda feita de bronze, uma magnífica pista de dança podia ser vista, toda iluminada com mágicas e cintilantes luzes azuis de vários tons, dos mais pálidos aos mais brilhantes. E ao centro, entre as mesas e a pista, se encontrava um terceiro ambiente. Nele havia uma espécie de palanque bem alto, mas estreito de tal forma que acomodaria apenas uma pessoa por vez. De frente ao palanque estavam postadas quatro mesas redondas de tamanho mediano e forro azul e à uma distância razoável, acomodando um luxuoso tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo, outra mesinha menor estava postada, esta contendo apenas dois lugares, um de frente para o outro.

_-Xadrez! – _exclamou Rony empolgado, aparentemente se esquecendo do mau-humor. – _Será que o jogo da Corvinal será xadrez?_

_-Não vejo como ser só isso, como seria a distribuição de pontos? – _Hermione falou racionalmente.

_-Talvez um campeonato? – _arriscou Harry.

_-Não, acho que não. – _respondeu ela. – _Nesse caso por que as mesas redondas?_

_-Mas xadrez está envolvido, de qualquer maneira. – _disse Rony feliz, observando o luxuoso tabuleiro sobre a mesinha.

_-A Grifinória está em vantagem, então. – _murmurou Hermione, fazendo o ruivo virar rapidamente a cabeça para olhá-la.

_-Como assim? – _ele indagou num tom baixo e esperançoso.

_-Bem... – _ela encolheu os ombros e encarou o chão. – _Qual é a casa do aluno que há cinco anos atrás jogou a melhor partida de xadrez que Hogwarts já viu?_

Chamas dançaram pelas orelhas do garoto, mas ele exibiu um sorriso tão grande e tão sincero que iluminou todo o seu rosto com uma felicidade quase palpável.

"_Não é sempre que se recebe um elogio" – _ele pensou nem se preocupando em disfarçar a satisfação. – _"E de Hermione Granger."_

Harry pegou o olhar de Gina e a ruiva girou os olhos numa típica imitação de Hermione, seus lábios mexendo silenciosamente para formar a palavra _"Francamente"._

Felizmente só Harry viu a encenação da ruiva, pois os outros dois haviam entrado em um mundo particular uma vez mais.

_-Boa noite. – _uma voz feminina amplificada ecoou repentinamente pelo aposento, ganhando a atenção de todos os presentes. Os garotos se viraram para ver Carole Rumbold, a Monitora-Chefe, de pé em cima do estreito palanque.

_-Sejam todos muitíssimo bem vindos à Corvinal. – _continuou ela. – _Em nome dos outros monitores corvinais e em nome de todos os pertencentes à essa casa, dou boas vindas a cada um e peço que se divirtam. Meu companheiro Antônio Goldstein irá explicar a vocês do que se trata o jogo que estaremos oferecendo esta noite e depois minha companheira Padma Patil lhes informará sobre as demais formas de entretenimento que preparamos para a festa._

A garota desceu as escadinhas do palanque e logo em seguida seu lugar tinha sido ocupado por Antônio. O menino sorriu nervosamente e raspou a garganta antes de começar a falar:

_-Er... Boa noite. Bem, meu dever é explicar sobre o jogo que preparamos... A Corvinal é a casa da sabedoria, da inteligência, é onde habitam os de mentes brilhantes e os de raciocínios invejáveis..._

_-Não se esqueça de mencionar os mais modestos. – _cochichou Rony sarcasticamente.

_-...logicamente o jogo escolhido englobará todas essas características. – _continuou Antônio. – _Será o que normalmente chamam de "Melhor de Três". Nós realizaremos três tarefas e a casa que obtiver mais vitórias ganha os pontos em questão, que serão um total de 150._

_-UAU! – _sussurrou Hermione excitada, se dependurando em cada uma das palavras do garoto.

_-Se houver empate, - _o monitor prosseguiu, a essa altura já mais a vontade para falar – _haverá divisão dos 150 pontos. Bem... sobre as tarefas: a primeira consistirá de três perguntas de conhecimentos mágicos gerais, cada uma delas elaborada cuidadosamente pelo nosso mestre de Feitiços e diretor da Corvinal, Professor Flitwick. – _ele apontou para um lugar ao chão à direita no qual os meninos imaginaram se encontrar o minúsculo mestre, embora ele não fosse visível em meio a tantas cabeças de alunos, que aplaudiram. – _Três perguntas. A casa dos estudantes que acertarem duas ou mais, vencerá a primeira tarefa. Em caso de empate, uma quarta pergunta será lançada._

_-Agora sim suponho que a Grifinória esteja em vantagem. – _Rony sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione, que saltou levemente ao murmúrio do ruivo. – _Afinal, qual é a casa da aluna mais brilhante de Hogwarts?_

Ela se ruborizou completamente e deu um sorriso tímido ao garoto, que apertou sua mão levemente antes de voltar a atenção às novas palavras de Antônio:

_-A segunda tarefa acontecerá nessas mesas redondas aqui à frente. – _ele as apontou. – _As casas formarão suas equipes e cada equipe receberá um problema de lógica para resolver. Aquela que apresentar a resposta correta ao problema em menor tempo, vencerá. O problema também foi elaborado por nosso mestre Flitwick e será igual para todas as equipes._

_-Isso é realmente interessante. – _Hermione falou esfregando as mãos, ansiosa.

_-Diga por você. – _resmungou Gina, notavelmente achando tudo aquilo o extremo do tédio.

_-E finalmente, a terceira tarefa, - _a voz de Antônio fez-se ouvir novamente – _será uma disputa de xadrez. Ela ocorrerá entre duas pessoas, logicamente pertencentes às casas que tenham obtido pontos nas tarefas anteriores. No caso de uma única casa tiver vencido as outras duas tarefas, o jogo ocorrerá entre um aluno da casa em questão e outra de uma casa sorteada, apenas para fim esportivo, pois já saberemos que a casa ganhadora das outras tarefas terá sido a campeã e a que levará os 150 pontos. Bom... As dúvidas que forem surgindo irão sendo esclarecidas no decorrer das tarefas, ok? Mas se alguém quiser perguntar algo agora..._

A mão de Hermione voou ao ar como sempre acontecia durante as aulas e ela começou a dar pulinhos frenéticos no mesmo lugar para se fazer notada.

_-Sim, Hermione? – _falou Antônio, finalmente notando a garota sapateando e erguendo a mão cada vez mais alto. Os olhos de todos na sala se voltaram para ela, que falou timidamente, mas de modo firme:

_-Como serão definidos os alunos participantes das equipes para o problema de lógica e como será definido o jogador de xadrez?_

_-Nas duas situações são as próprias casas que deverão se organizar. Aqueles que quiserem participar das equipes se aproximem da mesa na hora das tarefas e, quanto ao jogo de xadrez, alguém terá que se dispor e no caso de mais de uma pessoa querer a responsabilidade, a casa deverá entrar em consenso e indicar seu jogador. Entendido?_

Hermione acenou com a cabeça e arriscou um relance a Rony, que estava sorrindo daquele modo inclinado que a fazia tremer.

_-Você sabe que será você, não sabe? – _ela perguntou quietamente.

_-Bom... – _ele encolheu os ombros tentando parecer modesto.

_-Mas esperem um minuto. – _disse Harry. – _Só jogarão xadrez dois integrantes das casas que tiverem obtido pontos nas duas primeiras tarefas, não?_

_-E você tem alguma dúvida que a Grifinória vai arrasar? – _perguntou Rony arregalando os olhos azuis. – _Harry, nós temos a Hermione!_

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu, corando e murmurando um "_Obrigada, Rony."_

_-Muito bom. – _falou Harry sorrindo também. – _Com a melhor do ano e o melhor jogador de xadrez do castelo no comando, a Grifinória está com as mãos nos 150 pontos._

_-Legal! – _Gina concordou, finalmente parecendo se interessar. E virando-se para o irmão e a amiga, falou numa voz inocente, embora seu olhar brilhasse com diversão e malícia: - _Eu sempre soube que vocês seriam brilhantes juntos!..._

As orelhas de Rony formigaram com calor e Hermione sentiu-se um próprio camaleão, mudando de cor tão deliberadamente devido à fatores externos.

Agora outra voz feminina enchia a sala e todos voltaram suas atenções uma vez mais para o palanque, onde Padma Patil, parecendo alegre e bonita em um vestido creme com detalhes bronzes como a decoração, estava postada e falando:

_-Após o jogo nós preparamos outras coisas também... A pista de dança será liberada, petiscos serão servidos e vocês poderão matar a sede ali na mesa das bebidas. – _ela acenou para a grande mesa à esquerda da sala. – _Apenas se lembrem que determinadas bebidas só serão liberadas à sextanistas e setimanistas. Bom, agora devo dar início à primeira tarefa..._

_-Ai, ai, ai, Merlim! – _Hermione balançou as mãos histericamente.

_-Todos estão vendo esses envelopes? – _Padma ergueu três envelopes azuis e os mostrou. – _Aqui estão as três perguntas elaboradas pelo professor Flitwick. Os envelopes estão lacrados e apenas nosso mestre conhece o seu conteúdo. Eu lerei a primeira questão e se alguém souber a resposta deverá disparar centelhas verdes para o ar para obter o direito de responder. Terá esse direito o primeiro a disparar as centelhas. Se a resposta estiver errada, a segunda pessoa a disparar as centelhas poderá tentar responder corretamente e assim por diante. Isso ocorrerá em todas as três questões. Todos prontos?_

A multidão acenou positivamente como se fosse uma só pessoa. A maioria pareceu ansiosa.

_-Bem, bem... – _disse Padma abrindo o primeiro envelope. – _Ah, sim, e o professor confirmará se as respostas estão corretas, ok?... Certo, certo... Vejamos... – _ela puxou um cartãozinho também azul do envelope e raspou a garganta antes de continuar: - _Primeira pergunta: Na antiguidade, alguns bruxos das Trevas criavam criaturas horrendas e mortais para açularem contra seus inimigos. O monstro mais popular entre eles era chamado de "Basilisco". Qual é o método para se criar um Basilisco?_

Centelhas verdes irromperam da varinha de Hermione, que agora estava positivamente histérica e ofegante.

_-Hermione Granger? – _Padma perguntou com um tom mal disfarçado de desgosto na voz. – _Você sabe a resposta?_

_-O método correto de se criar um Basilisco é pegando um simples ovo de galinha e fazê-lo ser chocado por um sapo. – _respondeu ela num fôlego só.

Padma olhou para um ponto abaixo e balançou a cabeça em afirmação, antes de falar:

_-Segundo o professor Flitwick, a resposta está correta. Grifinória sai na frente..._

Houve vários resmungos e lamentos dos alunos das outras casas e alguns gritinhos de _"Viva!" _dos grifinórios. Harry deu um tapinha nas costas da amiga, Rony apertou seus dedos nos dela e Gina fez outra dancinha de guerra. Neville, de pé num lugar não longe dali e abraçado à Amélie, fez sinal positivo com os polegares à Hermione, seu rosto redondo brilhando e seus olhos expressando felicidade.

_-Segunda pergunta. – _comunicou Padma abrindo outro envelope. – _Quem foi o descobridor das Runas Antigas e qual era o nome das primeiras Runas Germânicas?_

Hermione disparou as centelhas rapidamente, mas com horror ela notou que Kristie Carddos, uma setimanista da Corvinal, tinha sido um milésimo de segundo mais rápida.

_-Você sabe a resposta, Kristie? – _Padma perguntou parecendo muito mais satisfeita.

_-Sim. – _respondeu a garota loira sorrindo serenamente. – _As primeiras Runas foram descobertas pelo deus escandinavo Odin e as primeiras Runas Germânicas eram conhecidas como "Futhark"._

_-Oh não, oh não, oh não... – _murmurava Hermione cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, prestes a chorar.

_-Acalme-se, Mione. – _disse Gina. – _Você sabia a resposta, só não foi rápida o suficiente._

_-Afinal, isso é prova de inteligência ou de rapidez? – _resmungou Rony nervoso. – _Se fosse só inteligência ninguém ganharia de você, Hermione._

Ela o encarou por entre os dedos e Harry viu que o nítido desespero nos olhos da amiga pareceu diminuir.

_-O professor Flitwick confirma! – _guinchou Padma. – _Corvinal empata!_

Mais uma rodada de lamentos e vivas encheram o lugar. Do outro lado da sala, eles viram a Monitora-Chefe aplaudir entusiasticamente e Luna, usando um vestido branco bordado de borboletas lantejouladas, fazer alguns movimentos estranhos com as mãos e remexer o pescoço em comemoração, como se dançasse uma música egípcia.

_-Atenção para a terceira e talvez última pergunta. – _Padma prosseguiu quando a multidão se acalmou.

Hermione enrijeceu em seu lugar e ergueu a varinha em posição, nem notando que alguém caminhou sorrateiramente e postou-se à suas costas.

_-O que é Astragalomancia? – _disse Padma.

Hermione abriu a boca para murmurar o feitiço que emitiria as centelhas, mas então sentiu alguém esbarrar com força em seu braço, fazendo com que ela deixasse sua varinha cair. Com ódio ela viu Pansy Parkinson sorrindo maliciosamente antes de dizer "_Ops!" _e, horrorizada, ela viu centelhas verdes dispararem no ar de um canto da sala.

_-Eu vou matar essa Mortalha-Viva dos infernos! – _murmurou Gina furiosa observando a situação e alcançando sua varinha, mas Harry colocou uma mão sobre o ombro da ruiva para contê-la, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido. Rony, também lívido por causa de Pansy, observou o movimento do amigo com sua irmã, mas não disse nada, apenas virou-se para encontrar uma expressão desolada no rosto de Hermione.

_-Diga, Carole. – _Padma falou nitidamente alegre. – _Qual a resposta?_

_-Astragalomancia é uma forma de Adivinhação onde um galo é o centro do sistema. As letras são dispostas num círculo e colocam-se grãos de trigo sobre cada letra. A ordem em que o galo come os grãos, soletra-se uma mensagem que deverá ser interpretada pelo bruxo._

Houve mais burburinhos pelo aposento. Os corvinais comemoravam. Luna agora girava no mesmo lugar, batendo os braços como se imitasse uma grande ave tentando voar. Mas, por alguma razão, Hermione abriu um grande sorriso.

_-Está errado! – _exclamou ela. – _Está errado, essa é a definição de Alectriomancia e não de Astragalomancia._

_-Esperem, pessoal. – _Padma disse no instante seguinte, desapontada. – _O professor Flitwick disse que a resposta não está correta. Carole nos deu a definição de Alectriomancia ao invés._

A Monitora-Chefe pareceu ter levado uma bofetada e Hermione apressou-se a disparar centelhas verdes pelo ar.

_-Hermione Granger? – _indagou Padma de má vontade. – _Sabe a resposta correta?_

_-Sim. – _falou ela sorrindo. – _Astragalomancia é uma forma de adivinhação mediante um lance de dados. Um sistema simples no qual usam-se três dados e o bruxo prevê o futuro de acordo com a combinação dos números._

Padma olhou abaixo ao mestre, pedindo confirmação.

_-Certa resposta. – _disse ela com um suspiro. – _Grifinória vence a primeira tarefa._

Outra explosão de barulhos ecoou: assovios, aplausos e vaias. Harry sorriu para a amiga. Gina pulava dando soquinhos no ar enquanto cantava:

"_A Mortalha da Pansy trapaceou, _

_Mas Hermione se virou!"_

Neville girava sua terceiranista em seus braços, embora ela não parecesse nada satisfeita com a vitória da Grifinória. Rony, por sua vez, puxou Hermione pela mão e a envolveu num grande abraço de urso, erguendo a menina do chão.

_-Você foi brilhante, BRILHANTE! – _disse ele, feliz.

O coração da garota mexia-se tanto que ela pensou que talvez ele estivesse ensaiando passinhos de dança egípcia, exatamente como Luna fizera poucos minutos antes.

_-Obrigada, Rony. – _ela murmurou assim que ele a soltou.

_-Segunda tarefa! – _a voz de Padma sobressaltou a todos. – _Vamos dar início à segunda tarefa! Equipes, caminhem para a mesa redonda que contiver uma plaquinha com o nome de sua casa. Eu lerei o problema de lógica em voz alta e aqueles que se julgarem capazes de resolvê-lo, façam parte da equipe de sua casa. Sobre cada mesa terá um pergaminho com o problema escrito, ele só deverá ser aberto quando eu terminar de ler... – _ela abriu um envelope bronze e retirou um pergaminho do seu interior: - _Três bruxas que estudaram juntas são hoje formadas e têm suas próprias profissões. As três amigas ainda se encontram anualmente para relembrar o tempo de escola. Durante o último encontro, cada uma delas mencionou a atividade de que mais gostava quando eram estudantes. Com base nas informações, tentem descobrir o nome de cada bruxa, relacionando à sua profissão e à atividade que relembrou. Os nomes são: Agatha, Roxelle e Matilda. As profissões são: Auror, Curandeira e Inominável. E as atividades relembradas são: bailes, Quadribol e banquetes. Agora as dicas: Primeira: Agatha é Auror. Segunda: A bruxa que atualmente é Inominável relembrou a alegria do Quadribol do tempo de escola. E terceira: Matilda não é a que se lembrou dos banquetes nem do Quadribol. – _terminou Padma.

Rony fez uma careta: - _Isso é coisa de maluco! – _falou ele, assombrado. – _Sério, é caso de parar na ala de loucos do St. Mungus!..._

Harry e Gina concordaram com a cabeça, mas Hermione já lutava com a multidão para alcançar a mesa redonda onde estava a plaquinha da Grifinória.

_-Podem começar a resolver. – _declarou Padma. – _A equipe que terminar dispare centelhas._

Os alunos de cada casa começavam a se amontoar em torno das mesinhas e o barulho de penas e pergaminhos já enchiam o local. Hermione ainda lutava bravamente, se espremendo em meio a massa e tentando chegar à mesa onde um grupo de grifinórios, principalmente setimanistas, já se encontrava.

_-Com licença! – _ofegava ela. – _Por favor, com licença..._

À altura em que ela chegou ao lugar, já haviam se passado alguns minutos e as equipes pareciam bastante adiantadas, especialmente a da Corvinal.

_-Me deixe ler isso de novo? – _pediu estendendo a mão para um setimanista que lia o problema e enrugava a testa em concentração. Ele olhou mais alguns preciosos instantes para o pergaminho e Hermione deu outro olhar nervoso à equipe da Corvinal, que trabalhava suas penas furiosamente.

_-Aqui. – _o garoto estendeu o papel quase um minuto depois. Ela correu os olhos pelo problema e também alcançou uma pena.

_-Me dêem um minuto. – _ela disse aos outros, concentrada. Alguns pareceram irritados, mas a maioria acenou e a observou franzir a testa e murmurar frases incoerentes como _"Matilda se lembrou dos bailes" _e _"Agatha se lembrou dos banquetes". _

A pena de Hermione continuou riscando febrilmente pelo pergaminho e logo ela sorriu, vitoriosa.

_-Eu tenho a resposta, disparem as centelhas!_

Uma setimanista puxou a varinha e atirou centelhas verdes para o alto, exatamente no mesmo instante que Carole Rumbold fazia o mesmo da mesa da Corvinal.

_-As equipes da Grifinória e da Corvinal terminaram juntas! – _berrou Padma. – _Professor Flitwick conferirá as respostas..._

O pequeno bruxo recolheu os dois pergaminhos das equipes com um feitiço convocatório e um silêncio ansioso percorreu o ambiente enquanto ele os conferia. Aproximadamente cinco minutos depois, ele subia ao palanque no lugar de Padma, finalmente sendo visto por todos os alunos pela primeira vez naquela noite.

_-As respostas corretas para o problema são: Matilda é Curandeira e se lembrou dos bailes; Roxelle é Inominável e se lembrou do Quadribol; Agatha é Auror e se lembrou dos banquetes. – _disse Flitwick em sua vozinha aguda. – _Corvinal acertou todas!_

Os gritos e bagunças recomeçaram. Luna já começava sua dancinha egípcia quando o minúsculo professor continuou:_ - Assim como a Grifinória! Ninguém ganhou, Corvinal e Grifinória empataram a segunda tarefa, mas estão automaticamente na final._

Os grifinórios estouraram em vivas uma vez mais e a equipe de setimanistas que rodeavam a mesa redonda envolveram Hermione num grande abraço coletivo. Rony fez um gesto de vitória com os punhos, mas observava atentamente os alunos disputarem entre si para abraçarem Hermione. Harry e Gina aproveitaram a deixa para se abraçarem também em comemoração.

_-Bem... – _a voz aumentada de Padma ecoou novamente. – _A terceira tarefa então se dará entre Corvinal e Grifinória. Por favor, entrem em consenso e escolham um representante para o jogo de xadrez bruxo._

Mais conversinhas paralelas encheram o lugar. Hermione se desvencilhou dos muitos abraços que recebia e disse ao grupo de grifinórios que a rodeava:

_-Me escutem, o melhor jogador de xadrez que eu conheço é o Rony._

_-Você não estaria dizendo isso apenas por ele ser seu... hum... amigo, estaria? – _indagou uma setimanista alta e corpulenta.

_-Claro que não! O Rony é realmente bom! – _devolveu Hermione, nem notando o ruivo se aproximar juntamente com Harry e Gina, e sorrir afetuosamente ao som dessas palavras.

_-Por que não o Harry? – _perguntou Colin Creevey sorrindo com admiração para o garoto de óculos redondos.

_-Porque eu sou uma negação em xadrez. – _Harry disse encolhendo os ombros. – _A vítima predileta do Rony._

_-Depois da Mione, companheiro. – _sorriu Rony.

_-Mas têm cargas de pessoas querendo jogar. – _reclamou um setimanista gordo e carrancudo.

_-Confiem em mim. – _insistiu Hermione. – _Rony é o melhor. – _completou não encontrando os olhos do ruivo.

_-Bem... Declarações públicas de afeto à parte, - _disse Gina maliciosamente – _meu irmão é, de fato, muito bom. Só o vejo perder para o nosso irmão mais velho._

_-Ah, ok. – _suspirou o garoto gordo. – _Faça o seu melhor, Weasley._

_-A vitória da Grifinória está em suas mãos. – _falou Lilá, se aproximando juntamente com Simas e Dino. Parvati olhava de longe com fúria estampada em sua face, na qual, Hermione notou, havia um nítido sinal vermelho de cinco dedos, mal disfarçados por uma maquiagem carregada.

Rony pareceu ligeiramente nervoso com a pressão:

_-Hum... Eu vou tentar... – _resmungou ele correndo os dedos pelos cabelos.

_-Você vai vencer, cara. – _Harry o animou. – _Xadrez é sua especialidade._

_-Harry tem razão, Rony. – _murmurou Hermione. – _Você vai conseguir._

Ele assumiu uma postura um pouco mais confiante e deu um aceno minúsculo com a cabeça em concordância, no mesmo segundo em que Antônio Goldstein convocava os jogadores:

_-Suponho que já tiveram tempo para indicarem alguém, não? – _falou ele. – _Peço para que os jogadores sigam então para a mesa onde está o tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo._

_-Boa sorte, Rony. – _os amigos desejaram a ele e, com uma respiração funda, o ruivo partiu na direção da mesa.

* * *

Longos minutos haviam se passado desde que Rony se sentara de frente à Evelyn Mandivan, uma pálida quintanista da Corvinal, de cabelos cacheados, olhos fundos e expressão inteligente. Ambos tinham se cumprimentado com um aperto de mão e agora jogavam uma difícil partida de xadrez bruxo. A menina era esperta e parecia ponderar cada movimento, o que Rony sempre fazia também. Os dois estavam se respeitando mutuamente e tentando levar vantagens dos pequenos deslizes um do outro. A sala comunal estava levemente quieta, embora agora claramente poderia se distinguir apenas duas torcidas, já que os alunos das outras casas tinham escolhido algum lado para apoiar. Os sonserinos, como o esperado, apoiavam em totalidade a Corvinal, lançando ofensas cruéis e vaias abafadas na tentativa de desconcentrar Rony.

_-O pobretão que nasceu no lixo não sabe jogar xadrez, é? – _berrou uma voz que fez Harry, Hermione e Gina olharem bravos. Por um momento, a mesma idéia passou pela cabeça dos três: "Malfoy". Mas não era ele. O dono da voz era, logicamente, sonserino, mas um alto, moreno e muito magro garoto quintanista, o qual lembrava irresistivelmente uma grande minhoca de jardim. Malfoy estava próximo a ele, também no grupo de sonserinos, mas com o mesmo olhar parado e expressão apática que vinha apresentando de uns dias para cá. E observando Hermione, ela notou com uma pontada de desconforto.

_-Cavalo na H-3. – _declarou Rony com um brilho decidido no rosto.

Os garotos observaram a pequena peça se mover e ser batida com força pela Rainha de Evelyn.

_-Xeque. – _disse o ruivo, os olhos azuis cintilando. Harry e Hermione entenderam imediatamente a jogada.

_-Ele sacrificou o cavalo. – _o menino murmurou.

_-Deixando o Bispo livre para dar o Xeque-Mate no Rei. – _completou Hermione, parecendo orgulhosa e emocionada.

_-Exatamente como naquele dia. – _Harry sorriu, fitando atenciosamente as linhas da expressão na face do amigo, que relaxou e revelou um verdadeiro sorriso, antes dele dizer firmemente:

_-Xeque-Mate._

Numa só voz, todos os grifinórios ali presentes começaram a gritar vivas, aplaudir e pular. Alguém começou a puxar a versão boa de _"Weasley é o nosso Rei" _e logo a maior parte dos alunos ali cantavam junto e faziam dancinhas ao som da canção. Rony exibia um olhar e um sorriso que era como se assistisse o natal chegando mais cedo. O azul de seus olhos viajou pela multidão e logo pegou a visão de Hermione pulando abraçada à Gina, ambas entoando os versos de _"Weasley é o nosso Rei". _O coração do ruivo saltou e cantou mais do que elas.

_-Bom, - _falou Antônio conformado. – _Grifinória vence o jogo e leva os 150 pontos..._

Essa frase decididamente incendiou ainda mais a alegria dos grifinórios, que continuaram cantando, gritando e fazendo balbúrdia.

"_Uh Hu, Grifinória!"_

_Uh Hu Grifinória!" – _várias vozes repetiam.

Rony sentiu ser erguido do chão por muitos braços e viu que do lado oposto da sala outro grupo fazia o mesmo com Hermione, que tinha as bochechas vermelhas e o cabelo soltando em todas as direções do seu rabo-de-cavalo.

"_Ei, ela está de vestido!" – _ele pensou ciumento, um segundo antes da menina gritar a mesma coisa e, entre risos, exigir ser posta de volta ao chão.

"_Rony e Hermione, Grifinória!_

_Rony e Hermione, Grifinória!" – _era o que cantavam agora.

Hermione estava ofegante, mas mesmo assim não pôde evitar de pensar que essa última musiquinha soava muito bem. Rony também foi colocado de volta ao chão e logo uma canção alta ecoou pela sala e os alunos foram se dispersando em outras atrações, como a pista de dança e a mesa de bebidas, ambas começando a obter todas as atenções. Dino e Simas, ainda dando tapinhas nas costas do ruivo, o arrastavam até a mesa de bebidas. Ele caminhou relutantemente, mas seu olhar estava esquadrinhando ao redor à procura de Hermione. _E_ Harry, claro.

_-Vamos comemorar, cara! – _falou Dino empurrando um copo cheio de uma bebida azul fumegante na mão do ruivo.

_-O que é isso? – _perguntou ele olhando suspeitosamente para o conteúdo borbulhante do copo.

_-Mar Revolto. – _explicou Simas. – _É uma versão mais fraca de Whisky de Fogo._

_-Não tão mais fraca assim. – _riu Dino empurrando um gole da bebida garganta abaixo com uma careta.

Rony sentiu uma curiosidade tomar conta de si. Bem, ele sempre quis experimentar Whisky de Fogo, não quis?

"_Rony, você é MONITOR!" – _as palavras que Hermione tinha lhe dito certa vez vieram à sua mente. – _"Bem, mas ela falou isso quando eu disse ter vontade de experimentar Whisky de Fogo." – _outra parte de seu cérebro argumentou. – _"Ela decididamente não disse nada sobre Mar Revolto..."_

E, com esse último pensamento, o ruivo virou o copo com a bebida azul em sua garganta...

* * *

_-Onde foi que o Rony se meteu? – _Harry perguntou uns bons minutos depois, expressando em voz alta o que Hermione estava desejando saber desde que o jogo de xadrez tinha terminado.

_-Não sei... – _falou ela pensativa. – _A última vez que o vi ele ainda estava de pé ao lado do tabuleiro de xadrez._

_-Ah não, depois disso ele foi erguido do chão como você, mas então sumiu. – _Gina entrou no assunto.

_-Alô. – _cumprimentou a figura de Luna, deslizando serenamente ao encontro deles. – _Bela vitória da Grifinória, Gina, parabéns._

_-Obrigada. – _falou a ruiva. – _Mas parabenize Hermione e Rony, não eu... – _ela encolheu os ombros. – _Falando nisso, você viu meu irmão?_

_-Ronald? – _perguntou Luna.

_-Quantos irmãos você tem em Hogwarts, Gina? – _murmurou Hermione girando os olhos. O olhar saltado de Luna a fuzilou, mas ela virou-se à ruiva: - _Ronald estava próximo à mesa de bebidas da última vez que o vi._

Os outros três se entreolharam e Gina resmungou:

_-Só espero que ele não esteja fazendo besteira..._

_-Vamos procurá-lo. – _disse Harry.

E assim, os quatro caminharam lentamente pela multidão, na direção da mesa de bebidas.

* * *

Rony sentia sua cabeça leve e seu corpo formigava estranhamente. Ele firmou seus olhos azuis no outro copo que Simas lhe estendia, mas o objeto insistia em continuar parecendo fora de foco.

_-Beba mais um, cara. – _falou um Simas muito vermelho em meio à risadas.

_-E viva Mar Revolto! – _exclamou Dino afrouxando o nó de sua gravata. Rony riu de leve e já estava abrindo a boca para negar outra dose quando a quintanista da Lufa-Lufa Cacilda Crookfond se aproximou.

_-Oi, Ronald. – _ela falou com uma risadinha nervosa. Dino e Simas resmungaram algumas palavras incompreensíveis e, com olhares e sorrisos maliciosos, saíram rapidamente dali.

_-Oi. – _disse Rony ligeiramente confuso.

_-Você foi incrível no jogo de xadrez, parabéns._

_-Hum... obrigado. – _ele respondeu debilmente, vendo a garota se aproximar e tocar seu antebraço.

_-Eu aprecio garotos inteligentes..._

_-Ah. – _fez o ruivo sorrindo, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo. – _Legal._

Nesse instante, Harry, Gina, Hermione e Luna se aproximavam do local. Gina, que encabeçava o grupo, foi a primeira a ver a cena, fazendo uma careta ao notar a mão de Cacilda deslizando sobre o braço do irmão. Ela tentou se virar e desviar o caminho, mas percebeu que já era tarde demais quando olhou para Hermione e notou a felicidade nos olhos castanhos da amiga se transformar em algo muito diferente. Algo entre decepção, mágoa e raiva. Vendo a expressão da menina se endurecer ainda mais, a ruiva girou e com horror viu Cacilda ficar nas pontas dos pés e dar um demorado beijo na bochecha de Rony, a mão ainda em seu braço.

Os quatro deram os últimos passos na direção deles, a tempo de ouvirem a garota da Lufa-Lufa piscar um olho e murmurar numa voz provocante: - _Bom, te vejo por aí, Rony._

E ela partiu, mas o que deixou para trás foi muito mais que apenas um Rony estático com uma grande mancha de batom rosa no rosto. Ela tinha acabado de deixar para trás uma grande confusão.

_-Er... oi. – _falou Harry ao amigo, quebrando o silêncio. – _Nós estávamos procurando por você._

Rony não respondeu, a cabeça dele estava... _vazia? _Ele encarou Hermione, que olhava para o chão numa expressão indecifrável. Finalmente ele tinha a encontrado e isso era tudo que ele estava desejando desde que ganhara aquela partida de xadrez. Não, espere. Hermione era tudo que ele estava desejando, mas desde _sempre._

Gina encarava o irmão como se estivesse prestes a premiá-lo com a "Azaração para Rebater Bicho-Papão". Harry parecia achar a situação incômoda e Luna zumbia baixinho e batia um pé no ritmo de _"Weasley é o nosso Rei"._

_-Oi. – _falou uma voz às costas dos garotos. Terêncio Boot, vestido numa elegante veste a rigor marrom avermelhada, sorria para eles. Harry, Gina, Luna e Hermione cumprimentaram de volta e Rony fechou a cara e apertou os punhos.

_-Hermione, er... – _falou Terêncio se aproximando da menina. – _Você aceitaria dançar comigo?_

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos e com um brilho vingativo em seus olhos acenou com a cabeça e aceitou o braço que o menino corvinal oferecia. Gina e Harry trocaram um relance preocupado, enquanto a face de Rony tornou-se instantaneamente púrpura.

_-O que afinal as garotas têm na cabeça? – _resmungou ele, sua cabeça latejando, não se sabe se por culpa das doses de "Mar Revolto" ou da visão de Terêncio girando Hermione junto dele na pista de dança.

_-Você já ouviu falar de cérebro, seu imbecil? – _Gina disse furiosamente ao irmão. – _As garotas têm isso na cabeça! Ou pelo menos as garotas como Hermione!... – _completou lançando um olhar sujo à Cacilda Crookfond, que estava de pé não muito longe dali, perdida em risadinhas.

_-Então ela tem um cérebro enguiçado. – _Rony retrucou. – _Pois só assim para aceitar os galanteios de um idiota como o Boot!_

_-Hermione dança com quem bem entender! – _Gina deu um passo a frente. – _E é melhor ter um cérebro enguiçado do que ter uma marca ridícula de batom rosa na bochecha!_

O ruivo alcançou para seu rosto e esfregou isso, fazendo a escandalosa mancha rosa se espalhar e tornar-se ainda mais visível.

_-Cale a boca! – _ele disse furioso. – _Você não sabe de nada..._

_-Eu não sei de nada, é? – _desdenhou a menina. – _Engano seu, irmãozinho, VOCÊ não sabe de nada! Nem mesmo sabe beijar uma garota... – _ela riu maldosamente. – _Beijar DE VERDADE, eu quero dizer..._

_-O que você quer dizer com isso? – _exigiu Rony, uma sensação de afundamento em seu estômago. – _O-o que... Hermione lhe disse isso, foi?_

_-Não, ela não diria. – _Gina falou lentamente. – _Hermione é boa demais para sair dizendo essas coisas. Aliás, Rony, Hermione é boa demais para você!_

As palavras bateram na face do ruivo, mas o impacto refletiu no seu coração.

"_Hermione é boa demais para você."_

Ele engoliu forte e alcançou para outro copo da bebida azul fumegante, entornando-o em um só gole. Harry apertou os lábios e encarou Gina com uma expressão desaprovadora.

_-Você pegou pesado demais, Gina. – _ele cochichou, mas a ruiva meramente deu de ombros, agarrou Luna (que continuava zumbindo _"Weasley é o nosso Rei") _pelo braço e se afastou para longe dos dois garotos. Harry virou-se para dizer algo a Rony, imaginando que não haveria um jeito pior de acabar aquela festa. Triste engano. Hermione acabava de se aproximar, depois de uma longa dança e fingindo um sorriso, embora Harry pudesse contar a tristeza nos olhos da amiga.

_-Onde está Gina? – _ela perguntou.

_-Não sei. – _murmurou Harry. – _Er... quer uma cerveja amanteigada? – _continuou ele numa tentativa de aliviar a tensão.

_-Com certeza ela quer, Harry. – _Rony interrompeu se aproximando, outro copo de "Mar Revolto" em sua mão. – _A Senhorita Sabe-Tudo deve estar com sede depois da "sessão dancinha" com o Tetê._

Ela imediatamente luziu a ele, os olhos queimando com fúria:

_-Não se meta, Rony. Eu danço com quem eu quiser._

_-Você... Você deveria se envergonhar! – _bradou o ruivo, lívido.

_-Por favor... – _pediu Harry, notando que os dois começavam a atrair as atenções de todos ao redor, mas eles não ouviram.

_Me envergonhar? – _gritou Hermione. – _Me envergonhar do que exatamente?_

_-Não é você quem fica sempre me lembrando que monitores têm que dar bons exemplos? – _berrou ele.

_-Eu realmente não estou lhe entendendo, Ronald!_

_-Você acha legal uma MONITORA ficar se esfregando com um idiota na frente de Hogwarts inteira? Você deveria se envergonhar, sim!_

_-Eu não devo me envergonhar! – _gritou ela. A menina agora tinha as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos brilhantes com lágrimas prontas para escaparem a qualquer instante. – _Não sou eu quem está com a cara cheia de marcas de um batom rosa imbecil e com um copo de bebida forte na mão! E além do mais, eu não estava me ESFREGANDO com ninguém, Ronald Weasley! Só estava dançando e não vejo mal algum nisso!_

_-Você tem uma maneira muito estranha de dançar, não? – _explodiu o ruivo jogando o copo cheio de bebida com força no chão. – _No baile do quarto ano você também dançou assim com o retardado do Krum!_

_-Ele não é um retardado, Ronald, VOCÊ é um retardado!_

_-Isso, defenda seu precioso Vitinho, "Hermi-ô-nini"!_

_-Quer saber, você não tem nada a ver com minha vida! – _ela gritou entre lágrimas. – _Pare de se meter onde não é chamado!_

_-Por que eu me meteria em sua vida? Você pode se esfregar em quem você quiser, eu não ligo! Se quer se comportar assim, o problema é seu! SÓ seu! Você e seus namorados não têm nenhum significado para mim! VOCÊ não tem nenhum significado para mim!_

_-Rony, já chega. – _ponderou Harry tentando fazer o amigo se calar.

_-E eu te aturo só por causa do Harry! – _chorou Hermione. – _Nem me importo com você!_

Gina vinha correndo, atraída pelos gritos: - _Por favor, parem vocês dois. – _ofegou a ruiva.

_-Estamos quites, Senhorita Granger!... – _Rony continuou bradando. – _E quer saber? Mais do que nunca eu mantenho o que disse no primeiro ano: VOCÊ É UM PESADELO!_

_-EU TE ODEIO, WEASLEY! - _ela conseguiu berrar antes de sair correndo dali, o rosto molhado, o cabelo há muito caído de seu rabo-de-cavalo, os olhos vermelhos e o coração vazio. Se ela ainda tivesse um coração, pois provavelmente só restaria cacos depois dessa briga.

Rony, por sua vez, estava ofegante como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Ele olhou ao seu redor e viu vários pares de olhos o fitando, assustados. Olhou para baixo e viu o copo que ele mesmo havia quebrado, estilhaçado lá no chão, bebida escoando de seus cacos. E, naquele momento, tudo o que ele queria era se afogar num mar revolto. Não na bebida, mas num mar revolto de verdade.

* * *

**Sobre o capítulo:**

Como eu já disse, foi o que achei mais difícil de escrever, então peço mil desculpas se tiver ficado meio fraco, ok?

O jogo da Corvinal foi realmente trabalhoso, todas as informações da tarefa de perguntas e respostas são verdadeiras, eu pesquisei no livro chamado **_"Manual do Bruxo"_**. O problema de lógica foi baseado de um semelhante daquelas revistas **_"Coquetel"_**, e as respostas também são verdadeiras.

Por fim, apesar de difícil foi bom de escrever, especialmente as ceninhas R/H da ronda de monitoria e as partes mais leves da festa, embora eu não negue que fiquei orgulhosa do resultado final da briga. Ah, e a bebida "Mar Revolto" veio de um momento de inspiração... hehhehhehe...

Agora é só. Prometo tentar ser mais rápida com o 25, ok?

**Agradecimentos:**

**Any Lilian Potter:** Adorei seu comentário! Sabe, eu sempre quis escrever um livro, quem sabe um dia, não? Obrigada pelos elogios e espero que tenha gostado da festa da Corvinal e do capítulo. Comente mais vezes, ok? Beijão!

**Mary Lafoy:** Olá! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, realmente feliz! Nossa, você leu de uma vez? Me deixa lisonjeada, muito obrigada! Ah, eu também quero um Rony para mim, entre para a turma...rs... Beijos!

**Gabiii:** Eu simplesmente adoro ver gente nova comentando aqui! Que bom que esteja gostando, tomara que o capítulo novo tenha agradado também. Espero de coração ver sua opinião aqui mais vezes. Beijinhos e obrigada!

**Thay:** Obrigada por acompanhar, espero que continue até o final! Beijos para ti!

**Dedessa Shermie:** Cara, você conseguiu! Pronto! Você já me viciou em seus comentários! Como é que você consegue ser tão engraçada? A Creche do Tio Nev...kkkkkkkkkkk... Estou rindo até agora! E a vó dele mais velha do que a serra? Ahhh, você me deixou com lágrimas nos olhos de rir de suas comparações..rs... O Harry agindo na moita? kkkkkk... Ah, sem comentários, você me fez rir d! Obrigada por isso e obrigada por acompanhar a fic. Aguardo religiosamente as opiniões sobre o 24. Beijos!

**Lu:** Oi! Muito obrigada por seu comentário, me deixou feliz e me fez rir também... Fico contente que esteja acompanhando e torço para que me dê a honra de saber sua opinião mais vezes. Pode esperar que R/H e H/G sempre tem... Beijos!

**biah:** Acostumei mal os leitores, é? Que nada, isso é bom!... Bem, esse capitulo demorou uma semana para sair, só espero que ache que tenha valido a pena. Que bom que consegui fazer você rir com a historia da Mimbulus mimbletonia! Agora aguardo sua opinião sobre o 24. Obrigada outra vez! Beijinho...

**Rema:** Pode ficar tranquila, o Malfoy NÃO está apaixonado pela Hermione, a história é outra, ok? Obrigada outra vez por sempre comentar! Beijos...

**Thais:** Sorte a sua que sua faculdade não esteja de greve, a minha continua... Bem, obrigada por outro comentário maravilhoso, legal saber que esteja gostando. O Sr. Granger lembrou seu pai? hahhahahha... Típico, não? Sobre o Draco... aguarde! Beijão!

**Sra-Grint:** Pois é, se o outro capítulo pareceu que foi mais de uma semana, então esse pareceu mais ainda, não? Foi uma semana exatamente. Ah, fiquei realmente contente que você tenha gostado do 23, geralmente todos dizem que o melhor foi o 22. E que bom que consegui fazer você rir. Agora aguardo sua opinião sobre o 24, certo? Beijos e obrigada.

**Miss.H.Granger:** Você comentou aqui e na Floreios, obrigada! Seus comentários são muito divertidos, me fazem rir aqui. Tomara que tenha gostado do 24, aguardo sua opinião. Beijos!

**Cinthya Granger:** É bom saber que você comenta com prazer, porque eu repito que amo seus comentários!... Eu também sou R/H de coração e alma e acho que essa coisa meio oculta dá uma magia à parte, não? Bem, obrigada outra vez, por tudo. Ah, você me fez rir com seu comentário sobre o Malfoy. Abração!

**Humildemente Ju:** Tá vendo como apelos valem a pena, Ju? heheheh... Outro beijinho que não estava previsto de presente para vocês! Gostou dele? Bem, já disse na Floreios, mas a Val me disse que você gostaria da parte do "barraco" na festa, o que achou? Ah, e fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap 23 e se identificado com ele. Obrigada, beijinhos!

**Carolina Rezende:** Obrigada outra vez! Não, eu nunca estarei cansada dos elogios, eles me deixam uma babona aqui...rs... A Rebecca não foi caçar Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado não (ri muito disso), ela estará de volta no próximo capítulo. E o Malfoy não está apaixonado pela Hermione, acredite. É isso, beijinhos no coração.

**Mione:** Em primeiro lugar: não, não fique receosa, escreva sim sua fic, tenho certeza que vou amar! Eu amo R/H e preciso de fics pós HBP! Dou a maior força... Bem, obrigada outra vez pelos elogios, aguardo sua opinião sobre o 24. E obrigada por me desejar melhoras com o olho. Beijinhos.

**Camila:** Ah, eu adorei seu comentário! Eu sempre gosto muito deles, mas esse último me encantou ainda mais... Ficou tão grande e completo... AMEI! Obrigada pelos elogios outra vez. Esse cap ficou enorme e já que você disse que gosta... E teve ciúmes do Ron, muito, por sinal. A Rebecca estará de volta no 25, aguarde. Enquanto isso aguardo sua opinião sobre o 24. Beijos para você.

**kikinhaaa:** Ainda não foi nesse capítulo que o mistério do Draco foi solucionado, mas mesmo assim espero que tenha gostado. Ficou muito grande... Estou aqui ansiosa por seu novo comentário. Obrigada por tudo, estou contente que esteja gostando. Beijão.

**Thiti Potter:** Olá! Não precisa se desculpar! Eu fiquei bastante contente quando vi seu comentário aqui outra vez... Que bom que tenha gostado do capítulo. Eu também gosto de H/G e me deixa satisfeita saber que você gosta das ceninhas dos dois. Tomara que tu possa comentar sempre. Beijos.

**violet snicket:** Pelo jeito você é bastante apaixonada pelo Rony, estou certa? Ah, eu também queria estar no lugar da Mione, acredite! hehehhehe... E se você gosta de uma boa tensão o capítulo deve ter agradado, não? Me deixe saber o que você achou... Bem, termino dizendo que me sinto lisonjeada que a fic seja a única em português que você esteja acompanhando atualmente. Obrigada mesmo! Beijos.

**bruna arbid:** Não tem nada que agradecer! Eu que tenho que lhe agradecer por acompanhar a fic, comentar, participar da comunidade... É uma honra para mim! Obrigada de coração, beijinhos.

**Hermione J G Potter:** Olá! Fico contente quando vejo pessoas de mente aberta assim! Muito legal saber que você sendo apoiadora de um shipper oposto ainda acompanhe a fic e comente... Obrigada mesmo, continue me dando essa alegria. Beijos.

**Obrigada também à todos que acompanham e por algum motivo não comentam. Até a próxima!**


	25. Ressentimentos

**_Oi! Esse capítulo é menor e tem pouca ação, mas tem muitos pensamentos para aqueles que gostam. Há nele também uma frase que não é minha, é de autoria do escritor Paulo Coelho, mas como é uma frase que amo e que coube na fic perfeitamente tomei a liberdade de usá-la. Mas eu comento melhor sobre isso e sobre outras coisas ao final. Beijos._ **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XXV **

**Ressentimentos**

Uma forte e violenta chuva açoitava os terrenos de Hogwarts naquela manhã de sábado. Os grossos pingos estouravam nas janelas e se desfaziam em milhares de gotinhas menores, como um grande objeto de cristal batendo contra algo e estilhaçando seus pedaços por todos os lados. Hermione estava deitada em sua cama observando impassivelmente através do vidro da janela o fantástico espetáculo da natureza que ocorria do lado de fora das paredes do castelo. Um espetáculo imponente, mas sombrio. E durante o tempo que a chuva caía lá fora, uma tempestade desaguava também dentro de Hermione. Seu coração estava tão carregado quanto o céu escuro que pairava sobre a escola. As lágrimas saltavam de seus olhos e umedeciam cada traço do seu rosto da mesma maneira que os pingos deixavam as nuvens e molhavam a extensão dos terrenos. Mas enquanto a chuva era necessária e trazia vida, a tempestade dentro da garota só parecia afundá-la ainda mais dentro de um buraco negro infinito de dor e angústia. Relutantemente, ela se ergueu e deu um relance à sua própria imagem no espelho de moldura antiga que jazia na parede do dormitório vazio. Seu cabelo estava mais emaranhado que um ninho de Agoureiro (um pássaro que Hagrid lhe explicara que fazia ninhos em moitas espinhosas) e o pouco de seus olhos que eram visíveis no meio do inchaço estavam vermelhos como sangue.

"_Parabéns, você conseguiu, Hermione." – _ela pensou com amargura. – _"Está mais feia e tenebrosa do que de costume."_

A menina começou a achatar algumas mechas sobre o topo de sua cabeça com ambas as mãos, mas então um brilho em seu pescoço atraiu sua atenção e, hesitante, ela fitou a pequena estrelinha de diamante. O pingente ainda brilhava alegremente, o que fez o olhar de Hermione brilhar forte em resposta. Mas brilhar com lágrimas. Outra torrente começou a esguichar fora e tocar suas bochechas e a garota as esfregou longe de seu rosto com fúria, amaldiçoando a sorte por tê-la feito nascer mulher, ser sensível e ter que desempenhar a função de uma mangueira humana. Amaldiçoando Neville por perder aquele sapo idiota em sua primeira viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts e induzi-la a procurar por ele. Amaldiçoando o sol, as margaridas e o amarelo maduro do projeto de feitiço que certo alguém tentara fazer numa certa cabine naquele mesmo dia. Amaldiçoando o bruxo inventor do "Vingardium Leviosa" e também todos os trasgos montanheses do planeta. Ela amaldiçoou intimamente os jogos de xadrez, as poções Polissuco, os gatos, ratos e hipogrifos. Amaldiçoou os bailes de Inverno, os convites não feitos e os garotos que não notavam que ela era uma garota. Amaldiçoou os beijos na bochecha de boa sorte, os perfumes de presente de natal e todos os encontros de lábios do universo. Hermione odiou o vermelho e o azul, pensando que deveriam proibir cabelos e olhos de possuírem essas cores. Ela detestou os abraços de urso e quis matar Peter Pan, Romeu e até Julieta se eles existissem. A garota amaldiçoou o amor, a paixão e, mais do que nunca, amaldiçoou a si própria. Ela era a culpada. A _única _culpada. Seu crime? Amar demais. Amar demais Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Quando Hermione finalmente desceu para o Salão Principal naquela manhã, o lugar já estava lotado e a maioria dos estudantes parecia estar praticamente terminando o café. A garota sentiu vários pares de olhos a encararem assim que ela fez seu caminho para a mesa da Grifinória, da mesma forma que cochichos e risinhos eram ouvidos aqui e ali. Acrescentando os fofoqueiros à sua lista de coisas para amaldiçoar, ela apertou o passo e rapidamente chegou ao seu objetivo, largando-se ao lado de Gina num banco. Harry, sentado em outra ponta, deu-lhe um olhar estranho e um pequeno aceno com a mão. Ela acenou de volta e não olhou ao lado dele para saber de mais ninguém, obrigada.

_-Oi. – _disse a menina fracamente enquanto puxava um prato para si.

_-Mione... Você está horrível! – _exclamou a ruiva num tom preocupado.

_-Obrigada, muito gentil de sua parte, Gina. – _Hermione respondeu tentando empurrar uma colherada de mingau garganta abaixo.

_-Mione... é sério! Você está REALMENTE horrível! – _insistiu Gina.

_-Sabe, é bom começar o dia com elogios tão sinceros..._

_-Você não vai conseguir me irritar e desviar do assunto principal. – _a ruiva falou assumindo uma expressão severa.

_-Eu não quero conversar, Gina. – _disse Hermione empurrando para longe seu prato praticamente intocado. – _E eu amaldiçôo todos os mingaus e conversas sérias também. – _concluiu ela, fazendo a ruiva arregalar os olhos em nítida confusão.

_-Que? – _Gina fez careta.

_-Nada. Estou indo para a biblioteca. – _disse Hermione começando a se levantar.

_-Biblioteca? – _disse a ruiva em descrença. – _Num sábado?_

_-É. Os livros não costumam sair para passar o final de semana fora._

Gina fez uma cara afrontada e abriu a boca para devolver uma resposta mordaz quando subitamente o Salão se calou e ambas as meninas notaram que Dumbledore tinha ficado de pé em seu lugar ao centro da mesa dos professores. Hermione se sentou de volta.

_-Bom dia! – _falou o diretor sorridente, seus olhos claros cintilando por trás dos óculos de meia-lua. – _Sei que são jovens e afoitos para aproveitarem seu tempo, mas eu gostaria de pedir um minuto da atenção de vocês..._

_-Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – _perguntou Harry a Rony.

O ruivo, com o olhar vazio e perdido, meramente encolheu os ombros, pois corria sérios riscos de vomitar se abrisse a boca. _Mar Revolto. _Só hoje ele entendia o significado do nome daquela bebida dos infernos, pois seu estômago estava balançando tanto quanto uma jangada em meio a ondas bastante ferozes e doía bastante. Sua cabeça doía também, mas nada doía tanto quanto seu peito. E seu coração.

_-Ontem ocorreu a última das festas oferecidas pelas casas e ouso dizer que todas as quatro foram muito bem sucedidas. – _continuou Dumbledore.

_-Fale por você. – _grunhiu Rony.

_-Apesar dos pesares. – _somou o diretor, como se tivesse ouvido as palavras do ruivo. – _Bom... – _prosseguiu ele. – _Como o programado, em junho, fechando as festividades e o ano letivo, ocorrerá aqui mesmo nesse Salão uma festa oferecida pela escola e aberta a todos os alunos._

Burburinhos excitados começaram a se formar entre os estudantes, que cochichavam e davam risinhos.

_-Essa festa será na verdade um grande baile. – _o diretor disse serenamente. – _Um baile à fantasia, para que todos possamos liberar nossas imaginações, entrar num mundo de sonho e nos desligar, por uma noite que seja, de todas as dificuldades e angústias que possam rondar nossa realidade._

Agora definitivamente o barulho tinha crescido pelo Salão. Várias vozes falavam ao mesmo tempo e garotas riam febrilmente em empolgação. Dumbledore esperou um momento ou dois e só então continuou numa voz mais alta, trazendo o silêncio de volta entre os ouvintes:

_-O baile ocorrerá na última noite antes das férias de verão e eu tenho uma última tarefa aos monitores da escola, os quais parabenizo por terem feito jus à confiança que lhes foi depositada nas organizações de cada festa._

Cada um dos monitores pareceu prestar toda sua carga de atenção ao diretor. Mesmo Rony interrompeu seus devaneios e Hermione ergueu o olhar inexpressivo da mesa para encarar Dumbledore.

_-Os monitores deverão abrir o baile juntamente com os pares que escolherem para acompanhá-los. – _disse o diretor.

Rony, que no momento estava tentando fazer seu estômago aceitar um gole de suco de abóbora, se afogou no copo, momentos antes de cuspir todo seu conteúdo, arregalando seus olhos azuis o máximo possível.

_-É aconselhável que todos tenham um par, a propósito. – _continuou Dumbledore sorrindo. -_ Afinal, ninguém é bom o bastante para fazer companhia a si mesmo e não precisar de outra pessoa._

_-O-o que...? – _gaguejou o ruivo se virando para Harry. – _Abrir... abrir um baile? Dumbledore perdeu os parafusos da cabeça ou o que?_

_-Antes você do que eu. – _retrucou Harry meio mau-humorado, secando com a varinha sua camisa molhada do suco de abóbora cuspido por Rony.

_-Obrigado pela solidariedade, companheiro. – _falou o menino, seus olhos ainda arregalados em terror.

_-Bem... Não é o fim do mundo, é? – _disse Harry dando um relance rápido à Gina.

_-Talvez não quando você é Harry Potter e pode levar qualquer garota da escola. – _Rony murmurou olhando tristemente o copo de suco pela metade à sua frente.

"_Mas a situação muda um pouco de figura quando se é um perdedor inútil de um Weasley." – _ele pensou. – _"E que nem ao menos merece a única menina com quem gostaria de estar." – _sua mente o espetou, aumentando sua tortura.

_-Não comece com isso. – _irritou-se Harry ficando de pé. – _Eu odeio quando você fica se rebaixando e tentando sentir pena de si mesmo._

Rony gemeu alguma coisa incompreensível e afundou o rosto nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa, nem notando que o amigo já caminhava para longe dali.

Da outra ponta da mesa, Gina observava atentamente Harry sair bufando enquanto seu irmão, desolado, parecia querer que o mundo o engolfasse naquele momento. Com um olhar de esguelha à Hermione, ela notou a mesma expressão no rosto da amiga e apertou-lhe tentativamente um dos ombros, como se dissesse: _"Estou com você, conte comigo." _Hermione ergueu os olhos para a ruiva, lançou-lhe um sorriso minúsculo e sem vida e também se levantou, mas não antes de dar um breve aperto na mão da amiga em resposta, como se dissesse: _"Eu sei."_

* * *

Hermione se apressou fora do Salão Principal ignorando novamente as risadinhas e murmúrios das pessoas em todo seu caminho. Ela estava tão agoniada e tão afoita para deixar aquele lugar que nem ao menos notou Rebecca Brinks a encarar com uma expressão preocupada na face. Sua relação com a professora ia muito bem, embora por excesso de tarefas e falta de tempo, já fazia alguns dias em que não se encontravam para um chá ou mesmo conversavam fora das aulas.

A menina se enfurnou na biblioteca e procurou o lugar mais escondido e afastado, uma mesinha individual que ficava num canto entre duas altas prateleiras de livros. Seu coração ainda estava pesado e doente e ela sentia como se estivesse carregando todo o peso do mundo dentro dele. Hermione não poderia acreditar que haveria outro baile. E que seria aberto pelos monitores.

"_As coisas ruins nunca andam sozinhas. Alguém já viu Crabbe sem Goyle ou Poções sem Snape?" – _as palavras de Rony vieram à sua cabeça e ela as repeliu depressa. Da mesma maneira que se conseguisse, ela gostaria de repelir também o ruivo de sua mente, de seu coração, de sua vida. SE ela conseguisse.

As lágrimas mais uma vez picaram os cantos dos seus olhos e ela tomou uma respiração funda para evitá-las de cair. Do que adiantava ser a melhor do ano, a mais brilhante, quando também se era um _PESADELO_? Do que adiantava ser a melhor em lógica se não sabia lidar com o amor?

"_Bem, eu sempre fui boa com livros e problemas de lógica, contudo, esqueci de aprender a lidar com garotos e problemas sentimentais." – _pensou ela encarando tudo ao seu redor numa tentativa desesperada de se distrair com qualquer coisa que não fosse a dor latejante e sombria que habitava seu interior. Seus olhos percorreram a biblioteca vazia e Hermione achou que de certa forma era muito irônico o destino.

"_Não é justo... Tantos livros nas prateleiras e eu acabo folheando o coração." – _sua mente lamentou, enquanto ela debruçava sua testa sobre a mesa, finalmente deixando as lágrimas caírem. – _"Assim como não é justo ter tantos garotos no mundo e eu acabar me apaixonando pelo mais errado deles..."_

E ela poderia até não saber, mas nada na vida é completamente errado, até mesmo um relógio parado consegue estar certo duas vezes ao dia.

* * *

Aquela semana passou lentamente como uma tortura, do mesmo jeito que sempre acontece quando as coisas vão de mal a pior: o tempo sempre costuma jogar contra e daquela vez não foi diferente.

Dessa forma, à altura que o próximo sábado chegou, Hermione estava nitidamente abatida por passar dias sem comer adequadamente e noites sem dormir como deveria. Rony, por sua vez, não parecia muito melhor: seus olhos azuis sempre muito vivos agora pareciam distantes e seu apetite, sempre invejável, agora tinha se perdido em algum lugar pelo caminho. Isso para não falar do seu bom humor, que sumira e há dias não voltava para sequer uma visita.

Harry e Gina estavam penalizados e tristes com a situação, mas como conheciam os amigos e sabiam o quão orgulhosos eles eram, resolveram não se intrometer. Rony falava pouco e Hermione evitava freqüentar os mesmos lugares que o ruivo sempre que podia. Ela passava pouquíssimo tempo na mesa durante as refeições e já não era mais vista fazendo deveres ou estudando na sala comunal. A biblioteca tornou-se seu refúgio particular, logo era o lugar onde a menina gastava a maioria de seu tempo livre.

O teto do Salão Principal naquela manhã retratava um céu azul límpido e bonito, mas a tranqüilidade que ele inspirava não conseguia alcançar todos os alunos sentados ali à mesa da Grifinória.

_-Essa torrada com geléia está muito boa hoje, Mione, por que você não experimenta uma? – _Gina falou casualmente, em outra tentativa frustrada de fazer a amiga comer.

_-Estou sem fome, Gina. – _murmurou Hermione de volta, se escondendo atrás da edição do _Profeta Diário _daquele dia.

Do outro lado da mesa, Harry tentava um tópico qualquer sobre Quadribol numa igualmente falha tentativa de animar Rony:

_-Hum... Ouvi dizer que os Cannons estão voando muito bem ultimamente... – _disse ele observando o ruivo por trás dos seus óculos redondos.

_-Pois então me diga quem foi que lhe falou isso, que é para eu nunca pedir qualquer informação à essa pessoa. – _grunhiu Rony carrancudo. – _Nessa estação os Cannons são os penúltimos da tabela._

Harry reprimiu uma careta: - _Ah... – _fez ele na falta de algo mais a dizer, voltando sua atenção ao prato de ovos e salsichas à sua frente.

_-Olá, Rony! – _uma vozinha alegre e com um "quê" provocante soou atrás deles, fazendo ambos se virarem para verem Cacilda Crookfond de pé os encarando. – _Tudo bem?_

_-Oi. – _disse o ruivo distraidamente. – _Tudo certo..._

Mas por capricho do destino, esse foi justamente o momento que Hermione escolhera para abaixar seu jornal, deixando seu olhar recair sobre a menina Lufa-Lufa e sobre o sorriso idiota que ela carregava. Gina viu a expressão da amiga e seguiu seu olhar, bufando como uma chaleira ao ver a sorridente garota balançando os cabelos e gesticulando sem parar enquanto conversava com seu irmão.

_-Estou indo para a biblioteca, Gina, te vejo mais tarde. – _Hermione murmurou se levantando e praticamente correndo para longe dali.

A ruiva pegou os olhos verdes de Harry e identificou lá o mesmo sinal de preocupação que ela própria levava nos dela, mas logo Cacilda tinha partido e Harry e Rony também resolveram deixar o Salão. Os garotos já estavam quase alcançando a porta de saída quando alguém os parou:

_-Harry, ei, Harry!_

Eles se viraram e pegaram a visão de um Terêncio Boot ofegante correndo da mesa da Corvinal na direção deles. Rony resmungou algumas palavras indecifráveis, das quais Harry pensou ter distinguido apenas _"panaca" _e _"dos infernos"._

_-Vocês têm um minuto? – _perguntou Terêncio se aproximando.

_-Bem... – _começou Harry dando um relance ligeiramente nervoso a Rony.

_-Trinta segundos, Boot. – _falou o ruivo, sério. – _O que você quer?_

Terêncio pareceu um tanto desconcertado, mas não demorou a se recompor.

_-Eu pensei que vocês poderiam me dar uma informação. – _disse ele. – _Sobre Hermione._

Harry engoliu duro e deu outro olhar de esguelha ao amigo, que estava se pondo gradualmente mais vermelho.

_-Nós temos cara de jornal informativo por acaso, é? – _desdenhou Rony.

_-Não, mas vocês são amigos dela, não são? – _devolveu Terêncio, começando a se irritar. – _E eu só queria saber se ela já tem um par para o baile._

_-Por que é que você está tão interessado na Hermione, de qualquer maneira? – _o ruivo falou cerrando os dentes.

O garoto corvinal estreitou os olhos na direção dele e sorriu maliciosamente antes de dizer:

_-Não sei quanto a você, Rony, mas os garotos normalmente costumam se interessar pelas garotas._

As orelhas de Rony tingiram-se imediatamente de escarlate e ele assumiu um olhar assassino. Harry temeu pela reação do amigo.

_-Sim, com certeza os GAROTOS costumam se interessar. Mas eu não sabia que essa regra se aplicava também aos IDIOTAS. – _Rony falou desdenhoso. – _E como funciona, afinal? As garotas correspondem e costumam se interessar pelos idiotas? Ninguém melhor do que você para me dizer isso, eu suponho... – _completou maldosamente.

Terêncio empalideceu, furioso, e por um segundo Harry pensou que ele se atiraria contra Rony, mas o corvinal respirou fundo e voltou a falar:

_-Sabe, Rony, elas costumam corresponder sim... Porque caso você não tenha reparado, foi com o idiota aqui que Hermione quis dançar na última festa._

O ruivo pareceu ter sido esbofeteado dos dois lados da face, no que Terêncio continuou:

_-E ela pareceu satisfeita e sorridente, se você me perguntar. Não foi o idiota aqui que a fez sair chorando..._

Rony pareceu nitidamente chocado à ação dessas palavras, e Harry desejou intimamente que Terêncio tivesse mesmo se atirado contra o amigo, ao invés.

_-Não sabemos se Hermione tem um par, Terêncio. – _falou Harry claramente querendo encerrar aquela situação mais que desconfortável. – _Pergunte a ela se quiser. – _concluiu, mas pareceu a frase errada, a julgar pelo olhar sujo que Rony o lançou antes de, bufando e com uma expressão derrotada, caminhar para longe dali a passos largos.

É... Nunca diga que a situação não pode piorar.

* * *

Rony ficou amuado durante o resto do dia. Chegou tarde no almoço e nem compareceu para o jantar. Evitou Harry, Gina, a sala comunal e toda e qualquer pessoa que tentasse se aproximar. Não aceitou uma partida de _Snap Explosivo _e tampouco quis jogar xadrez. Assim, mal a tarde tinha se ido e o negrume da noite começado a cobrir os terrenos de Hogwarts, Rony já estava com a cabeça afundada em seu travesseiro e o corpo envolto em lençóis e cobertores. As cortinas de sua cama de dossel estavam puxadas e ele estava sozinho no silencioso dormitório masculino dos sextanistas. Se concentrando em fazer como Harry sempre fazia antes de praticar oclumência, o ruivo tentou esvaziar sua mente de todo pensamento, qualquer que fosse ele e tentou esquecer palavras e imagens que cansavam seu cérebro e machucavam seu coração. Dessa forma, exausto e derrotado, Rony deixou o sono chegar e dormiu tão pesadamente quanto ele faria se tivesse tomado uma das poções para dormir da Madame Pomfrey.

Teve sonhos estranhos e confusos, pontuados com dragões com os rostos de Terêncio e Krum, hipogrifos falantes, nuvens que levavam Hermione para longe e as _Esquisitonas_ cantando uma canção com a voz de Gina, onde o verso principal do refrão era: _"Hermione é boa demais para você"._

Acordou suado e ofegante no momento em que seu relógio de pulso marcava cinco horas e quarenta minutos da madrugada. Respirando pesadamente e sentindo o corpo doer de tanto ficar deitado, Rony afastou devagar as cortinas de sua cama e levantou-se, o som de seus pés descalços caminhando pelo dormitório sendo abafado totalmente pelos roncos de Neville. Devagar ele abriu a porta do quarto e desceu as escadas, encontrando uma sala comunal sombria e completamente deserta. O garoto largou-se numa das confortáveis poltronas de frente à lareira, onde agora apenas poucas brasas ainda lutavam para permanecerem acesas, dando um brilho fraco e bruxuleante à face sardenta do ruivo. As imagens difusas dos sonhos voltaram à mente de Rony, fazendo-o reviver uma situação de impotência. Ele revia Hermione se afastar e sumir, levada por uma nuvem escura, os dois dragões com os rostos de Terêncio e Krum voando ao seu redor vigiando, à espreita. E ele lá parado como um inútil, apenas ouvindo a canção com a voz de Gina e assistindo Hermione e os dragões tornarem-se três pontinhos longínquos no céu. Assistindo toda sua felicidade partir naquela nuvem, deixando um vazio dolorido em seu coração, deixando-o sozinho como um nada... E assim, Rony pensou que era mesmo um nada. Alguém que veio ao mundo apenas para fazer um papel de sombra. E qual a função de uma sombra?

_Nenhuma..._

Quem se preocupa se sua sombra está ali ou não?

_Ninguém..._

Para que as pessoas precisam de sombra em suas vidas?

_Para nada... _

Assim como ele era para todos.

Para que sua mãe precisaria de uma sexta criança para se preocupar e cuidar quando tinha mais cinco? Para que seu pai gostaria de outro garoto para ensinar a jogar Quadribol e ter conversas de homens quando provavelmente ele já tinha feito isso cinco vezes antes? Para que Gina precisaria de um irmão mais velho quando os outros poderiam desempenhar o papel tão bem ou até melhor? Para que Harry precisaria de um idiota como melhor amigo quando ele tinha a pessoa mais brilhante do mundo também exercendo essa função? E para que em Terra, Merlim, Hermione gostaria de alguém pobre, feio e desengonçado, quando poderia ter às mãos um menino inteligente da Corvinal ou a maior estrela do Quadribol de todos os tempos? Ela nunca precisaria de uma sombra quando ela era a própria luz. Ninguém nunca precisa de uma sombra. Ninguém nunca precisa do estúpido, feio e pobretão Ronald Weasley.

Rony cobriu o rosto com as mãos e apertou firmemente seus lábios juntos. Não mesmo que ele iria chorar agora. Ele fechou os olhos com força, numa tentativa desesperada de evitar algumas lágrimas de caírem, mas até mesmo sua garganta doía com o poder que as malditas estavam exercendo sobre ele, machucando, lesionando, sufocando. Sua mente girou e a voz de um Fred criança ecoou aos seus ouvidos:

"_Homem que é homem não chora, agüenta tudo sem reclamar."_

Naquele dia os gêmeos tinham transformado seu ursinho de pelúcia numa aranha enorme e ele tinha feito beicinho para chorar, quando Fred veio com aquela frase. Ele se lembrava de ter respirado fundo e segurado as lágrimas na garganta, exatamente como agora. Mas então seu pai tinha se aproximado e depois de brigar com Fred e Jorge, tinha se ajoelhado ao lado de Rony e mandado que ele chorasse.

"_Mas papai, homem que é homem não chora." – _ele tinha argumentado.

"_Errado, meu filho." – _seu pai tinha respondido. – _"Homem que é homem tem a coragem de chorar quando seu coração exige."_

Aliviado com aquilo, Rony tinha chorado aquele dia. Chorado por horas seguidas, durante todo o tempo que seu coração exigiu. E não se sentiu menos homem ou mais covarde por ter feito.

Então uma lágrima deslizou por seu rosto sardento, abrindo caminho para as que vieram logo em seguida. Ele as esfregou furiosamente fora das bochechas no início, mas depois, lembrando-se outra vez de seu pai e sentindo que seu coração exigia aquilo, ele resolveu se entregar e deixá-las cair. Havia um buraco em seu peito que estava o ferindo, o agoniando, e essas lágrimas quentes pareciam um bálsamo, aliviando como uma espécie de analgésico para a dor.

_Dor._

A mente de Rony vagou para sua infância novamente, para a primeira sensação forte de dor que ele se lembrava de ter sentido. Ele tinha três anos e tentou montar uma vassoura escondido, mas não teve controle e ela se ergueu no ar, fazendo-o escorregar pelo lado e desabar sobre o chão, ralando ambos os joelhos. Naquele dia ele tinha chorado e falado à sua mãe que tinha algo estranho com seus joelhos.

"_Mamãe, tem algo ruim aqui." – _ele tinha lamentado apontando os pequenos joelhos ralados.

"_Você está com dor, querido." – _ela tinha lhe explicado, o colocando carinhosamente sobre seu colo.

"_Mas mamãe, eu não gosto de dor." – _ele tinha resmungado entre lágrimas.

"_Vai passar, meu amor, esse tipo de dor sempre costuma passar." – _a voz de sua mãe tinha informado, enquanto ela acariciava seus cabelos. – _"As únicas dores que muitas vezes não passam, Rony, são aquelas que sentimos quando nos machucamos aqui." – _ela tinha postado uma mão morna no tórax dele.

"_No peito, mamãe?" – _ele tinha perguntado com os olhos marejados.

"_Não, querido, no coração." – _sua mãe lhe falara docemente.

Ele não entendera na ocasião, pois em seguida ela tinha o apertado em seus braços e o confortado até o sono chegar. Só agora ele realmente pôde compreender aquelas palavras. E naquele momento, Rony desejou ter os dois joelhos ralados e sentir a mesma dor que sentira aos três anos de idade. Sentir uma dor que passava ao invés dessa pontada funda que latejava em seu coração. A dor que, segundo sua mãe, é a única que muitas vezes não passa.

Assim, Rony chorou. Chorou como na ocasião em que descobrira que homens podem chorar e chorou como quando tinha três anos de idade. A diferença era que agora ele não chorava por estar assustado com uma traquinagem dos gêmeos nem tampouco por ter dor nos joelhos ralados. Ele estava assustado e com dor outra vez, mas por motivos infinitamente mais graves. Ele estava assustado por amar e em dor por não ser correspondido. Estava assustado pelo fato da nuvem e os dragões terem levado Hermione e em dor por ser muito inútil para tentar trazê-la de volta. Assustado por ela ser Hermione Granger e em dor por ele ser apenas Rony Weasley.

Mergulhado em lágrimas, o ruivo nem mesmo se deu conta que estava sendo observado. Da porta da escada do dormitório feminino, dois olhos preocupados e brilhantes, num rosto emoldurado por um cabelo tão vermelho quanto o seu, os encaravam atenciosamente. Mas Gina Weasley não se aproximou. Ela apertou contra si os livros que carregava, desistindo de sua sessão matutina de estudo para os NOMs. E com um último olhar ao irmão, tomou ou caminho de volta escada acima. Afinal, os NOMs poderiam esperar, mas essa situação não.

* * *

A manhã de domingo ainda estava em seu começo e quase ninguém tinha saído de seus quartos quando Gina empurrou aberta a porta do dormitório das sextanistas e caminhou direto para a cama de Hermione. Lilá e Parvati resmungaram um pouco em seu sono no momento em que a ruiva abriu com violência as cortinas da cama da amiga, que embora já estivesse acordada, também se assustou pela invasão súbita de Gina.

_-Gina...? – _ela perguntou em surpresa. – _O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_-Vocês precisam resolver isso, Hermione. Essa história está indo longe demais... – _disse a ruiva se sentando na ponta da cama e cruzando os braços contra seu corpo.

_-M-mas... Sobre o que você está falando, Gina? – _falou Hermione confusa.

_-Não se finja de tonta, você está longe disso e sabe muito bem sobre o que eu estou falando. – _Gina disse com firmeza.

_-E-eu... – _a outra gaguejou abaixando a cabeça. – _E-eu sinto muito, Gina, não há nada a fazer a respeito... é impossível mudar algo._

_-Hermione, nada é impossível quando se tem determinação em conseguir alguma coisa. O Harry e eu somos provas vivas disso. Quando foi que alguém pensou que ele olharia duas vezes para a irmã caçula do melhor amigo? A mesma que sempre corria ou enfiava o cotovelo na manteigueira toda vez que o via? A mesma que escreveu aquela idiotice de "olhos verdes como sapinhos cozidos"?_

Hermione riu um pouco, murmurando: - _É diferente... Seu irmão me magoou muito e nem mesmo se importa com isso._

_-Pois eu te digo que importa! – _ralhou Gina. – _Meu irmão é um estúpido, imbecil e muitas vezes insensível, mas ele gosta de você e isso está claro como água. Vocês dois estão sofrendo com essa briga, Hermione. Estão se ferindo mutuamente sem qualquer razão plausível._

Hermione não disse nada, apenas encarou a ruiva ceticamente.

_-Você acredite ou não, o Rony está sofrendo. – _continuou Gina. – _Você também teria essa certeza se tivesse visto o que eu vi hoje bem cedo._

_-O que foi que você viu? – _Hermione indagou entre curiosa e temerosa.

_-Eu acordei logo que o dia raiou, na intenção de adiantar meus estudos para os NOMs e... não, não faça essa cara, Hermione, eu REALMENTE ia estudar, você está sendo uma má influência para mim... bem, continuando, eu acordei, peguei meus livros e desci as escadas, imaginando encontrar a sala comunal vazia num domingo tão cedo, mas ela não estava vazia. Você imagina quem estava lá?_

_-Não... – _sussurrou Hermione sem encontrar os olhos da amiga.

_-Peem! – _fez Gina imitando o som de uma sirene, causando resmungos de uma Parvati sonolenta e fazendo Lilá praguejar de sua cama. – _Resposta errada, Mione, eu sei que você imagina quem estava lá. E sim, era o Rony. Afundado numa poltrona. CHORANDO._

Hermione estalou a cabeça para cima muito depressa, arregalando os olhos em terror.

_-C-chorando? – _ela sussurrou. Gina afirmou com a cabeça e Hermione sentiu seu coração ser espremido, pisado e logo após dilacerado.

_-Os imbecis também amam, afinal. – _zombou a ruiva.

_-M-mas... – _grunhiu Hermione. – _Nós não sabemos o motivo, Gina. Seguramente não é por minha causa... – _acrescentou indecisamente.

_-Bom, eu devo admitir que parte também é minha culpa... – _falou Gina pensativa. – _Mas não deixa de ser por SUA causa._

_-O que você quer dizer?_

_-Eu falei umas verdades ao Rony antes de vocês brigarem naquele dia._

_-Ah não, Gina! – _Hermione lamentou-se, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. – _Que tipo de VERDADES? – _completou observando a amiga por entre os dedos.

_-Confesso que peguei um pouco pesado..._

_-Ah não, ah não, ah não... – _Hermione murmurava febrilmente. – _O que foi que você falou?_

_-Acalme-se! – _repreendeu Gina. – _Não foi nada demais... Quer dizer, está certo que eu disse que ele não sabe nem beijar uma garota de verdade, mas-_

_-Merlim! – _Hermione praticamente berrou. – _Eu não posso acreditar que você disse isso, Gina!_

_-Bom, eu disse. Mas essa não foi a pior parte. – _a ruiva falou lentamente.

_-Não me conte, não me conte, não me conte... – _Hermione parecia histérica. – _Não posso nem imaginar qual foi a pior parte, então..._

_-Tudo bem..._

_-Fale logo, Gina!_

_-Ué, mas você não disse para não lhe contar? – _Gina zombou arregalando os olhos, mas sob um olhar congelante de Hermione, continuou: - _Olha, agora não me enfeitice e nem me deixe experimentar a força de sua direita, mas eu disse que você é boa demais para ele. – _ela despejou rapidamente.

Hermione pareceu paralisada. Seus olhos se alargaram tanto quanto humanamente possível e sua boca se escancarou. Essa expressão combinada com seu cabelo alto sem pentear lhe deu um aspecto insano, meio amedrontador.

_-Gina... – _ela conseguiu sussurrar.

_-Eu sei. – _concordou a ruiva. – _O Harry já me disse que eu peguei pesado demais..._

O estômago de Hermione afundou tanto que ela se admirou que ele não tivesse caído sobre seus pés. Ela conhecia Rony e sabia que Gina havia plantado nele uma semente de insegurança muito poderosa. Uma semente que provavelmente tinha crescido e agora estava gerando frutos. Frutos amargos como a angústia e salgados como as lágrimas que ele deixara cair. A menina se sentiu tão mal e tão compenetrada em seus próprios pensamentos que nem mesmo reparou Gina se desculpar e deixar o dormitório. Sua cabeça girava e latejava com tantos pensamentos. Se ao menos ela tivesse uma Penseira... Seu coração doía e queria explodir com tantos sentimentos. Se ao menos ela tivesse alguém sensato e imparcial com quem desabafar... Mas espere. Ela tinha alguém. Sim, essa era a hora para uma boa conversa com a professora Rebecca Brinks.

* * *

Hermione não desceu para o café aquele dia. Ela esperou as horas passarem até finalmente dar o horário em que tivesse certeza que todos já tinham comido, para então deixar o dormitório, o buraco do retrato e seguir pelos corredores rumo à sala da professora Brinks. Ela bateu à porta e segundos depois uma Rebecca alegre a encarava, seu rosto cansado iluminado com um enorme sorriso.

_-Hermione! – _exclamou ela feliz, puxando a menina para um grande abraço, o qual Hermione correspondeu de bom grado. Ambas sentiram falta disso.

_-Que surpresa ver você aqui e tão cedo! – _Rebecca continuou quando elas se soltaram. – _Pensei que você tivesse se enjoado da minha companhia e das nossas conversas... Sente-se querida._

Hermione largou-se na familiar cadeira, sentindo-se de certa forma revigorada e protegida pela presença da professora.

_-Claro que não, professora. – _ela falou. – _É que tenho andado bastante ocupada com deveres, estudos, tarefas da monitoria..._

_-Eu entendo. – _Rebecca disse docemente. – _Não é necessário explicar nada, apenas saiba que fico extremamente feliz em vê-la aqui, estava com saudades._

_-Eu também... – _respondeu a menina com um suspiro.

_-Outra vez triste, Hermione. – _concluiu a mulher a encarando atentamente. – _Tenho reparado essa tristeza em seu olhar há alguns dias. Gostaria de me contar o que houve?_

_-Professora, eu... eu não agüento mais. – _murmurou Hermione, enfim deixando deslizar pelo rosto a lágrima que segurava desde que o dia amanheceu.

_-Não agüenta o que, exatamente? – _Rebecca segurou a mão da garota entre as dela. – _Mais daqueles pesadelos?_

_-Não... Minha vida está um pesadelo. Eu SOU um pesadelo._

_-Oh, minha querida, não diga algo assim!... Isso é tudo sobre o Sr. Weasley outra vez?_

Hermione afirmou com a cabeça, murmurando: - _Nós brigamos._

_-Hermione, quantas vezes já aconteceu antes? Vocês sempre brigam e sempre voltam às boas, não vejo razão para se preocupar._

_-Não dessa vez, professora. – _teimou a menina. – _Agora foi muito mais sério. Ele me disse coisas horríveis..._

_-E suponho que você não deixou por menos, deixou?_

_-E-eu... eu disse coisas horríveis a ele também._

_-Hermione, você me permite lhe dizer algo que eu já deveria ter lhe dito há muito tempo? – _Rebecca perguntou acariciando a mão da garota, que meramente fez outro sinal positivo.

_-Todas essas brigas de vocês são apenas uma máscara, uma forma que vocês usam para camuflar a realidade. E essa realidade, querida, é uma só: vocês se amam. Se amam e só precisam aprender a deixar de fugir disso. O amor é uma coisa muito grave para ficar escondido dentro da gente, Hermione. Se você insistir nisso, pode acabar ficando doente..._

_-M-mas... – _gaguejou Hermione muito vermelha. – _Eu... eu não o amo, professora. Eu posso ter o amado, mas não agora. Não depois de tudo que ouvi da boca dele... – _mentiu ela.

_-Querida, amor não se conjuga no passado, ou se ama para sempre, ou nunca se amou verdadeiramente. – _falou Rebecca sensatamente.

_-Suponho... suponho que a Sra. tenha razão. – _resmungou a menina encarando o chão. – _Talvez eu... talvez eu o ame, então. – _acrescentou num sussurro.

_-Você ama, estou certa disso. Apenas está ressentida e é orgulhosa demais para aceitar o fato. E muitas vezes o orgulho presente em nossas cabeças encobre os verdadeiros desejos de nossos corações._

_-Professora, eu me sinto tão... tão confusa! Não sei o que fazer, como agir, no que pensar... – _Hermione chorou. – _Sempre em minha vida tentei encontrar razão para o que eu sentia, mas o Rony bagunça tudo, confunde meus sentimentos, não dá para ser racional ao lado dele..._

_-Eu sei. – _a mulher sorriu serenamente. – _Mas confie em seu coração. Nunca deixe de ouvi-lo, Hermione, ele é o oráculo que costuma predizer o mais importante._

Essas palavras ajudaram, pois apesar do fato que a mente de Hermione vagava e gritava em confusão, seu coração sabia exatamente o que ele queria. Independente de ressentimentos ou orgulho, independente da mágoa ou das palavras duras ditas no calor da raiva. O coração de Hermione só queria uma coisa. Ele só queria _alguém. _E se a professora Brinks estivesse certa, a menina deveria confiar no que ele pedia.

* * *

**Sobre o capítulo:**

A frase que tomei "emprestada" do Paulo Coelho é essa:

"Nada na vida é completamente errado, até mesmo um relógio parado consegue estar certo duas vezes ao dia."

Ela é do livro i Alquimista /i (o qual gostei muito).

Foi um capítulo triste, mas particularmente gostei da primeira cena de Hermione no dormitório e da cena do Rony com seus pensamentos.

Desculpem outra vez se tiver ficado fraco, meu olho está muito pior e foi muito difícil botar esse capitulo no ar (ficar no computador está sendo um sacrifício, estou enxergando apenas do olho esquerdo por enquanto).

No mais obrigada por lerem e pela compreensão.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Humildemente Ju:** Adorei seu comentário! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo, você sabe o quanto a aprovação de uma autora tão boa quanto você conta para mim. Obrigada e obrigada também por me desejar melhoras. É, eu também acho que faria o que a Cacilda fez...rs... Beijos.

**top-Wealey:** Eu já lhe disse no Orkut o quanto seus comentários me deixaram feliz, não? Então, apenas reafirmo o que já disse. Perdão por não ter conseguido postar no fim de semana. Legal que você tenha se registrado, qualquer dúvida para publicar sua fic me manda mensagem, e-mail, comentário, scrap, qualquer coisa que eu tento ajudar. Beijos e obrigada.

**Biah: **Então quer dizer que consegui lhe surpreender com a briga? Ah, isso é bom...rs... E fico contente que tenha gostado do capítulo. Você pediu e a Brinks está aí de volta, gostou dela no capítulo? Aguardo suas opiniões e agradeço sempre por ser tão amável. Beijos.

**Thais:** Ah é, seu namorado também se chama Rony? Nossa, que legal, só não me diz que também é ruivo! Kkkkkkk... Bem, obrigada outra vez por acompanhar e sempre comentar, viu? E quanto à H/G, vira e mexe terão ceninhas deles, ok? Beijinhos.

**Bruna Arbid:** Oi! O que dizer? Amei seu comentário! Você falou de um modo tão doce e me fez uns elogios tão fofos que fiquei lisonjeada. Obrigada por me proporcionar isso. Espero que tenha gostado do cap. 25 apesar de tudo. Grande beijo.

**Kikinhaaa: **Dessa vez tenho que lhe agradecer em dobro, já que você também comentou na Floreios! Então MUITO OBRIGADA! Me deixou muito contente saber que você gostou. Agora fico aguardando sua opinião sobre o 25. Beijão.

**violet snicket:** Realmente você estava certa, o cap 25 foi bem triste (pelo menos essa foi a intenção, não sei se consegui). Mas acho que não deu para chorar não, deu? Bem, mais uma vez obrigada por seu comentário e repito que eles me deixam lisonjeada. Super beijo.

**Hope-W:** Bem, na minha opinião o Rony é tudo de qualquer jeito...rs... de fogo ele teve seu charme mesmo... Gostou dele de ressaca? O que achou do capítulo? Fico aqui esperando para saber. Obrigada por acompanhar e comentar, um abraço!

**Miss.H.Granger:** E eu não me canso de agradecer: obrigada, obrigada e obrigada! Espero que apesar de depressivo o capítulo 25 não tenha ficado ruim, aí você me diz, ok? Beijão!

**Camila:** Esteja à vontade para não se controlar e postar comentários cada vez maiores! Eu os amo e fico realmente feliz ao lê-los... Muito obrigada de coração, que bom que você gostou do capítulo 24... Desculpe por frustrá-la na hora dos espirros e com a briga, ok? Só espero que não tenha achado o 25 muito ruim. Beijinhos e novamente agradeço.

**Alice: **Oi! Muito interessante sua opinião! Legal saber que você gostou da briga e acha que ela apimenta um pouco as coisas... Obrigada por comentar, sempre me deixe saber o que está achando, certo? Beijos.

**GaBiii:** Obrigada de coração, fico feliz que tenha gostado! Espero saber o que achou do 25, héim? Beijão!

**Lu:** Obrigada pelo elogio! E tadinho do Rony, ele não é tapado, digamos que só um pouquinho devagar...rs... mas o menino está sofrendo, você viu, então dá um desconto...rs... Beijos e obrigada novamente.

**Carolina Rezende:** Dois comentários? Que legal! E fora que você também comentou na Floreios, não é? Obrigada mesmo... Bem, a Brinks está na área de novo, gostou da atuação dela no capítulo? Aguardo para saber. Obrigada, outra vez e sempre, Carolina. Abração.

**Thiti Potter:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo... Sim, a briguinha foi realmente pesada e o resultado dela está aí no capítulo 25... E vou ficar esperando sempre seus comentários por aqui sim. Beijão e obrigada.

**Thay:** É verdade, essas brigas são típicas de Rony e Hermione, acho que virou marca registrada...rs... Obrigada pelo comentário, e respondendo sua pergunta, a fic terá 33 capítulos. Beijos.

**Hermione J G Potter:** Outra vez agradeço e repito que me sinto lisonjeada. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Super beijo e obrigada.

**Isso é tudo, até a próxima! Beijos nos corações de todos.**


	26. A carta e o portal

**_Olá! O capítulo saiu rápido apesar dos pesares... Obrigada a todos que perguntaram sobre meu olho e me desejaram melhoras, ainda está bem ruim, mas aos poucos vai melhorando... E sem mais demoras, vamos ao capítulo. _**

* * *

**Capítulo XXVI **

**A carta e o portal**

Depois de mais algumas palavras confortantes, lágrimas de desabafo e outro abraço acolhedor, Hermione abriu a porta da sala da professora Brinks um tanto mais calma e agradecendo intimamente pela sorte de ter Rebecca por perto, uma pessoa tão sensata com quem ela sempre poderia contar.

_-Muito obrigada mais uma vez, professora. – _disse ela à mulher, quando ambas pararam do lado de fora da sala.

_-Eu já disse que o prazer em ouvi-la é todo meu, querida. – _falou Rebecca. – _E a única recompensa que peço é poder ver você feliz outra vez... Me prometa que vai ficar bem?_

Hermione fez um breve sinal positivo com a cabeça, pensativa, e já começava a se virar quando a professora voltou a falar:

_-Venha tomar um chá comigo amanhã à tarde, após as aulas. Quero me certificar que você cumprirá essa promessa._

_-Estarei aqui, professora. – _respondeu a garota somente um segundo antes de girar sua cabeça bruscamente para olhar numa das direções do corredor.

_-O que foi, Hermione? – _indagou Rebecca observando com surpresa o movimento brusco da menina.

_-Nada... – _disse ela lentamente, ainda encarando o corredor. – _Apenas pensei ter visto alguém por ali, mas deve ter sido só uma impressão..._

A mulher seguiu a direção do olhar de Hermione, mas o corredor se encontrava completamente deserto, exceto por uma estátua e algumas velhas armaduras existentes ao longo de sua extensão.

_-Bem, até amanhã então, querida. – _falou a professora voltando sua atenção à garota à sua frente.

_-Até amanhã. – _Hermione devolveu, finalmente começando a caminhar de volta para a Torre da Grifinória.

A garota andou pelos corredores, esquecendo-se totalmente da estranha sensação de ser observada, esquecendo-se da fome que apertava incomodamente seu estômago, esquecendo-se de tudo a seu redor. Seus pés caminhavam pelo chão de pedra e a levavam rumo à Torre, mas sua mente deixou-se vagar e entrar em um mundo à parte, se perdendo nas estradas sinuosas das fronteiras entre os países da razão, do orgulho e da paixão. As palavras de Rebecca Brinks mais do que nunca ecoavam em seus ouvidos e como se isso não bastasse, uma vívida imagem de Rony pipocou à sua mente, aqueles magníficos olhos azuis embaçados e aquela face salpicada de sardas umedecida com lágrimas. Ela se sentia muito magoada com o ruivo para pedir desculpas, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela sabia que isso era conseqüência do estúpido orgulho que a espetava a cada segundo, cegando seus olhos e descarrilhando os rumos que seu coração desejava trilhar.

"_Confie em seu coração". – _a voz de Rebecca sussurrou, como se trazida pelo vento fresco que entrava pelas altas janelas.

_-Sim, eu irei. – _Hermione sussurrou de volta, sorrindo à brisa que acariciava seu rosto.

Pois, por mais que Rony tivesse lhe dito palavras horríveis, ela tinha plena consciência que também tocara nas feridas mais doloridas do garoto. E com a ajuda de Gina, ela fora a responsável por cada uma das lágrimas que o ruivo tinha derramado. Mas era hora de mudar isso. Era hora de, por uma vez na vida, confiar em seu coração e ver para onde ele a levaria.

Hermione tocou cuidadosamente a estrelinha luminosa em seu pescoço e a ergueu carinhosamente até seus lábios, plantando um beijinho confiante sobre a superfície fria do diamante. O porquê disso? Bem, talvez ela estivesse fazendo uma preparação: primeiro com o presente, e, depois, se o plano que surgiu em sua mente funcionasse, realizar o mesmo gesto com o presenteador.

Assim, mordendo o lábio inferior e fechando a mão direita com força ao redor da estrelinha, Hermione tomou sua decisão. Ela ouviria sim seu coração. Ela seguiria pelo único caminho viável quando a estrada da razão já tinha sido interditada pela bola de neve que se tornou seus sentimentos. E ela só esperava não se perder por esse caminho totalmente novo. Ou esperava que, se ela se perdesse, Rony estivesse ao seu lado para lhe segurar a mão e ambos caminharem juntos pelo desconhecido.

* * *

A tarde de domingo passou preguiçosamente, com Hermione enfurnada no dormitório (já que a biblioteca era fechada) e Rony, embora ainda cabisbaixo, parecendo um pouco mais sociável. Pelo que parecia, as lágrimas tinham lavado sua alma e servido como um analgésico para a dor de seu peito, aliviando-a momentaneamente. Dessa forma, depois de várias horas jogando xadrez, Snap Explosivo e conversando sobre os mais variados e sem importância tópicos, o ruivo partiu com Harry para um calmo jantar no Salão Principal e agora ambos os meninos se encontravam no dormitório, na companhia de Dino, Simas e Neville.

_-Hoje eu convidei a Lilá para o baile. – _contou Simas animado, fitando sua imagem no espelho e fazendo pose de galã.

_-Ah, é? – _indagou Dino rolando sobre a cama e se erguendo sobre os cotovelos. – _E ela aceitou?_

_-Que? – _perguntou Simas fingindo uma desagradável surpresa. – _Você tem dúvida? Aquela lá é maluca por mim, todo mundo sabe disso!_

Os outros garotos riram e Neville entrou na conversa:

_-Mas não está muito cedo para convites? Eu quero dizer, ainda estamos no fim de abril e o baile é só em junho..._

_-Claro que não está cedo! – _exclamou Dino. – _Você sabe, na última hora as melhores sempre já estão ocupadas..._

_-Claro, isso mesmo! – _concordou Simas. – _Encare os bailes como uma espécie de caçada, Neville. E aqueles que saem à frente sempre conseguem as melhores caças..._

_-Caças? – _o menino de rosto redondo fez careta. – _Você está chamando as garotas de CAÇAS?_

_-Ou presas, se você preferir. – _riu Simas. – _Mas você não precisa se preocupar, pois já tem a sua, não?_

_-E o Neville não é nada bobo, Simas. – _Dino falou prendendo o riso. – _Ele costuma caçar presas filhotes. – _completou entrando num ajuste de risadas, o qual Simas acompanhou, Harry mordeu os nós dos dedos para não participar e Rony soltou um breve bufo divertido. Neville, por sua vez, tornou-se imediatamente rubro, uma clara expressão de fúria surgindo em sua face.

_-A Amélie é muito mais do que uma CAÇA ou uma PRESA para mim. – _ele disse friamente. – _Mas eu não acho que vocês entenderão._

_-Oh! É impressão minha ou você foi laçado pelas amarras do amor? – _Simas falou, ofegante pelas gargalhadas.

_-Ah, vamos, deixem ele em paz. – _Rony murmurou, opinando pela primeira vez na noite e recebendo um olhar grato de Neville.

_-Se o chapéu pontudo serviu, então o ajuste, Rony. – _disse Dino também rindo. O ruivo carranqueou, mas foi Neville quem retrucou:

_-Ah, mas vocês dois não podem falar muito! – _falou ele firmemente. – _O Simas finge que não, mas arrasta uma carruagem do tamanho daquela de Beauxbatons pela Lilá. E você, Dino, talvez ache que eu seja bobo para não notar seus sonhos com a Gina ou seja surdo para não ouvir seus gemidos, mas sua cama é ao lado da minha..._

Simas parou de rir instantaneamente e Dino tornou-se pálido como algodão, justamente ao contrário de Rony e Harry, que se avermelharam com indignação.

_-Você tem sonhado com a Gina? – _perguntou Harry ao moreno num tom que saiu mais ríspido do que ele desejava. Rony lhe deu um olhar estranho, mas também se virou para Dino:

_-Não, a pergunta é: Você tem GEMIDO quando sonha com a Gina?_

_-N-não, eu... bem... não assim e... ahh... – _grunhiu Dino, ainda pálido e completamente sem graça. – _Quer saber? Eu não devo explicações sobre o que sonho ou deixo de sonhar também! – _completou caminhando para a saída e batendo a porta com estrondo ao passar. Simas lançou um olhar sujo à Neville e seguiu o amigo.

_-Eu... eu sinto muito. – _disse Neville com uma expressão culpada, mas os outros não responderam.

_-O Dino geme quando sonha com a minha irmãzinha? – _Rony continuou resmungando para ninguém, ainda indignado.

"_É... Como assim 'GEME'?" – _a mente de Harry exigiu saber, enquanto seus interiores queimavam de raiva.

_-Bem, eu... eu vou ver a Amélie, convidar e... Bom, até mais. – _Neville murmurou incoerentemente, encabulado pela confusão que tinha causado. Assim, ele também partiu, deixando no dormitório apenas Harry e Rony (que ainda praguejava algo como "_Dino_", "_malandro_" e "_gemendo_").

_-Er... O Neville ficou nervoso, não? – _perguntou Harry ao amigo no instante em que o ruivo tinha terminado sua sessão de resmungos ofensivos e o silêncio tinha recaído sobre o quarto.

Rony se virou para ele, o encarando profundamente antes de falar:

_-Por que você se importou tanto, Harry?_

_-Ah... Eu... Eu não me importei, eu só vi que ele ficou nervoso e-_

_-Você sabe do que eu estou falando. – _reforçou Rony. – _Por que você se importou tanto sobre a Gina?_

Os interiores de Harry torceram como serpentes e seu estômago despencou em queda livre. Seus pensamentos giraram e milhares de respostas deslizaram em sua mente: _"Porque ela é sua irmã e é como se fosse a minha também;" "Porque ela é mais nova e inocente;" "Porque estou sendo solidário a você..."_

Mas então Harry encarou os olhos azuis do ruivo e todas as desculpas pareceram sórdidas e covardes mentiras. Aquele era Rony, seu melhor amigo. O mesmo com quem ele dividira algo pela primeira vez quando comprou todo o conteúdo do carrinho de comida em sua primeira viagem para Hogwarts. O mesmo que o resgatara num carro voador numa ocasião e, em outra, com uma perna machucada ainda postou-se em sua frente para defendê-lo de um suposto assassino. Aquele era Rony Weasley, o companheiro que mesmo sem saber o ensinou o verdadeiro significado da palavra amizade. E ele não iria enganá-lo.

_-E-eu... Eu... me importo com ela, Rony. – _murmurou Harry. – _Mais do que você pensa._

Os dois se encararam durante alguns momentos, num silêncio tenso e quase palpável. E foi o ruivo quem falou primeiro:

_-Harry, a Gina é minha irmã. – _ele declarou lentamente. – _Minha irmã caçula. E você... Você é meu melhor amigo. E eu não quero minha irmãzinha e meu melhor amigo se abraçando ou se beijando..._

O estômago de Harry pareceu feito de chumbo sob essas palavras. Sua garganta apertou e ele sentiu um gosto amargo na boca, mas quando ia falar algo, Rony continuou:

_-Pelo menos não na minha frente._

A cabeça de Harry estalou para cima imediatamente e seus olhos verdes buscaram os azuis do amigo, como se para conferir se ele tinha ouvido corretamente.

_-Você...? – _ele sussurrou, incapaz de completar a pergunta.

_-Harry, a primeira palavra que a Gina falou na vida foi "babaca", seguida de um certeiro tapa na cara de Jorge. Ela aprendeu a chutar nossas canelas antes mesmo de dar os primeiros passos. Quando tinha cinco anos, ela fez um feitiço de levitação com a varinha de papai e derrubou uma pedra do quintal da Toca sobre os pés de Fred, porque ele riu das trancinhas que ela usava. Ela é a versão feminina dos gêmeos, mas consegue ser tão assustadora quanto a mamãe e tão desajuizada quanto o papai. Ela nunca foge de uma briga, mas às vezes chora sem motivo como um bebê. – _despejou Rony de uma vez, fazendo Harry enrugar as sobrancelhas em confusão. – _Mas se mesmo depois de saber tudo isso você ainda se interessar por ela, não serei eu a pessoa a te impedir. Eu não vou criar problemas a vocês, companheiro._

Um enorme sorriso agradecido e genuíno pintou os lábios de Harry, que sentiu seu coração dançar tão alegre como se ouvisse uma bela canção de uma fênix. Sim, Gina era tudo o que ele queria. E tudo o que Rony disse sobre ela só serviu para confirmar o fato ainda mais.

_-Obrigado. – _ele conseguiu murmurar. – _Eu... eu vou convidá-la para o baile, se você não se importar._

O ruivo encolheu os ombros.

"_Que pelo menos uma Weasley seja feliz". – _pensou, banindo de sua mente certas imagens que tinha surgido por lá: imagens dele e Hermione entrando de braços dados num Salão Principal muito enfeitado... Abrindo o baile, dançando com os corpos bem pertos... enfim, juntos. Uma imagem bonita, mas irreal. Feliz, mas apenas um devaneio. A realidade era outra e muito diferente: nela, Hermione e ele nunca estariam assim. Nela, Hermione era boa demais para ele.

* * *

A manhã de segunda-feira despontou luminosa sobre o castelo de Hogwarts, dando um bonito colorido ao dia e premiando o teto do Salão Principal com a imitação de um céu límpido e vibrante. Harry estava contente e seu humor estava tão brilhante quanto aquela manhã. Ele sentou-se ao lado do amigo para o café e seus olhos esquadrinharam o lugar em busca de uma certa ruiva. Encontrou-a em seu lugar habitual, sentada no outro extremo da longa mesa da Grifinória. Ela comia uma tortinha distraidamente, um pouco de creme sujando seus lábios e lhe dando um ar de beleza descontraída. Como se sentisse o olhar do menino sobre si, Gina ergueu a cabeça e olhou diretamente a eles, erguendo as sobrancelhas numa careta divertida para o irmão e sorrindo gostosamente a Harry, fato que deixou seu rosto tão iluminado quanto o dia e tão brilhante quanto as madeixas vermelhas que caíam dos lados de sua face.

Rony viu os olhares entre os dois, mas não disse nada. Embora ele nunca fosse assumir para si mesmo, no momento sua cabeça não estava ali. Nem seu coração. Onde eles estavam? Isso ele só poderia responder se soubesse onde _ela_ estava. _Ela_, a personagem mais marcante de sua vida e mais freqüente em sua cabeça. _Ela_, a dona de seu coração.

O ruivo reprimiu um suspiro e começou a comer em silêncio, tentando se ocupar por pelo menos alguns minutos com algo que não fosse Hermione. Mas essa tarefa mostrou-se árdua e difícil, pois as torradas em seu prato pareciam cantar para lembrá-lo que elas eram as preferidas da garota e as tortinhas restantes ali perto eram de chocolate, exatamente como os olhos dela. E tão doces e marcantes quanto a presença dela, também.

_-Rony...? – _chamou Harry tentativamente, interrompendo a linha de pensamento do ruivo.

_-Hum?_

_-Er... Eu... Eu preciso fazer algo... antes que a primeira aula comece... hum, você se importa em terminar o café sozinho? – _terminou Harry nervosamente.

_-Não. – _grunhiu Rony de volta. – _E não precisa ficar nervoso como numa final de Quadribol, ela vai aceitar. – _completou o ruivo dando um relance à irmã e encarando o amigo em seguida. Harry sorriu e, com um último aceno, seguiu decidido para a outra ponta da mesa.

_-Gina, posso falar com você um minuto? – _pediu ele se aproximando da ruiva e sentando-se na beirada do banco ao lado dela.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, mordendo outra tortinha de creme e fitando Harry em expectativa.

_-Se importa se formos para outro lugar? – _indagou o menino, fazendo Gina arregalar os olhos em surpresa. Harry a viu dando um olhar de esguelha ao irmão, também.

_-Está tudo bem com o Rony, não se preocupe. – _ele acrescentou meio hesitante.

_-Não, não está. – _disse Gina. – _Só estará quando o estúpido resolver essa situação com a Hermione._

Harry riu: - _Você tem razão. – _respondeu ele. – _Onde está ela?_

_-É o que eu gostaria de saber..._

Fez-se um breve silêncio, no qual Harry observou a ruiva alcançar para outra tortinha. Parece que o apetite era algo comum entre os Weasley afinal, assim como as sardas e os cabelos vermelhos.

_-Eu não sabia que você gostava tanto de torta de creme... – _disse ele quebrando o silêncio.

_-Isso foi uma crítica? – _indagou ela erguendo uma sobrancelha.

_-Não... – _ele respondeu com simplicidade. – _Er... Então Gina, nós podemos ter aquela conversa? – _acrescentou, hesitante.

_-Claro. – _declarou a ruiva ainda comendo a torta. – _Mas só espero que você tenha uma boa razão para isso, Sr. Potter, não é todo dia que deixo uma mesa repleta de tortas de creme para ir conversar com alguém. – _ela somou em tom de brincadeira.

_-Isso você me responde depois. – _Harry brincou também.

Os dois deixaram o salão lado a lado, atraindo olhares, atenções e cochichos ao longo de todo o percurso. Caminhando mais rapidamente, logo eles já tinham saído pelas grandes portas de carvalho e atingido os jardins.

_-Então? – _indagou ela quando ambos pararam num lugar próximo ao lago.

_-Gina... – _murmurou Harry, embevecido com a imagem à sua frente: Gina lá de pé, a gravata da Grifinória num nó perfeito e a camisa muito branca contrastando com seus cabelos ruivos que dançavam com a brisa morna da manhã. O sol iluminava cada sarda de seu rosto e refletia em seus olhos, da mesma forma que refletia também no lago ao fundo do cenário. O garoto não pôde se impedir de pensar que para um quadro perfeito só faltava a moldura. E que, mais que tudo, ele queria esse quadro na parede de sua vida. Para sempre. Com esse pensamento, Harry tomou a mão da ruiva e gentilmente tocou seus lábios nos dela, pois melhor do que observar o quadro, era fazer parte dele.

_-Você quer ir ao baile comigo? – _ele perguntou assim que se afastaram, ainda de olhos fechados.

_-Eu não posso acreditar que você esteja mesmo me convidando... – _ela murmurou.

_-Você quer? – _ele repetiu, finalmente abrindo os olhos. Ela meramente acenou com a cabeça, emocionada.

_-E você quer... hum... ser MAIS do que apenas meu par num baile? – _o garoto continuou, corando. – _Eu quero dizer..._

_-Eu entendi, Harry. – _a ruiva sussurrou com lágrimas nos olhos. – _E eu quero. Eu SEMPRE quis. Desde criança eu venho esperando por esse momento. Eu quero sim, eu quero tudo que você possa me oferecer._

Harry a envolveu em seus braços uma vez mais e a beijou novamente, sentindo-se feliz e tão leve que seria capaz de voar sem nem precisar de sua Firebolt.

_-Você é doce, Gina. – _ele falou baixinho contra os lábios dela, sentindo-a sorrir.

_-Não sou eu, são as tortinhas de creme. – _ela respondeu, divertida.

_-Então agora eu entendo porque você gosta tanto delas..._

E se beijando lento e longamente mais uma vez, Harry teve certeza de que o gosto tão doce e maravilhoso que ele sentira não era o das tortas ou de qualquer outro doce. Era o de Gina Weasley. Ela, por sua vez, nunca esteve tão feliz por ter abandonado uma mesa repleta de sua sobremesa favorita.

_-Antes que eu me esqueça, você teve uma ótima razão, Harry. – _ela falou, se lembrando da conversa deles minutos atrás, no salão.

Harry se limitou a sorrir e continuar o beijo interrompido, ignorando a resposta que seu coração gritava à garota: - _Minha razão é você._

* * *

Um raio de sol particularmente forte incidiu pela janela do dormitório feminino das sextanistas e, travesso, veio brincar no rosto de Hermione, acordando-a e fazendo-a se sentar de supetão. Ela olhou assustada para a claridade do dia lá fora e examinou seu relógio de pulso, quase caindo da cama ao constatar o quanto estava atrasada.

_-Ah não, ah não, eu não acredito no quanto já é tarde! – _ela murmurou freneticamente para si mesma enquanto se levantava e caminhava para o banheiro. – _Também pudera, Hermione, parece que foi há segundos atrás que você se deitou... – _ela continuou falando para o vento, jogando uma boa quantidade de água sobre o rosto.

Hermione deixou o banheiro, entrou rapidamente em seus uniformes e ajeitou o nó de sua gravata com um feitiço. Prendendo seu cabelo molhado num coque frouxo e descuidado, a menina se atirou para sua mochila e lançou um olhar nervosamente ansioso à sua mesinha de cabeceira, onde uma pilha de papéis embolados jazia ao lado de um pergaminho cuidadosamente enrolado. Um sinal soou ao longe pelo castelo, anunciando o início das primeiras aulas e fazendo a menina saltar.

"_Se ao menos eu tivesse conseguido escrever isso na primeira tentativa eu não teria ficado acordada toda a madrugada e agora não estaria tão atrasada." – _pensou ela enfiando de qualquer jeito os papéis embolados dentro da bolsa escolar e acomodando o outro pergaminho lá também, mas de uma forma muito mais caprichosa.

_-Malditas Lilá e Parvati! – _ela praguejou entre sussurros, parecendo um ganso raivoso. – _Por que é que elas não me acordaram? Doeria muito ou elas não têm cérebro suficiente para isso?_

Hermione deixou o dormitório, desceu os degraus da escada para a sala comunal de dois em dois e zarpou fora do buraco do retrato, correndo desabalada para a aula sem nem pensar em tomar café. Dessa forma, quando finalmente chegou à sala de Transfiguração, a menina estava suada e ofegante. Ela se desculpou ao encarar a expressão desaprovadora de McGonagall e, assim, caminhou para o único lugar disponível: uma carteira do lado esquerdo de Harry.

_-Bom dia. – _ele murmurou lhe dando um sorriso sincero. – _Chegou cedo. – _brincou.

Ela fez uma careta ao amigo, se sentando e já abrindo sua mochila, o que a fez dar de cara outra vez com a infinidade de papéis embolados e com o pergaminho religiosamente enrolado. Tocando-o com as trêmulas pontas dos dedos e dando um discreto relance à pessoa sentada ao lado direito de Harry, Hermione pensou que afinal não importava ela ter acordado tarde, perdido o café e suportado o olhar duro da professora McGonagall. Tudo isso seriam detalhes borrados se seu plano funcionasse. E então, com o coração tamborilando em seu peito e uma mão fechando-se novamente sobre o pingente de estrelinha em seu pescoço, Hermione pensou que valeria a pena. Bastava o ruivo sonolento ali perto fazer a parte dele também. O coração dela dizia que ele faria. E, decididamente, ela iria ouvi-lo outra vez.

* * *

As aulas da manhã finalmente terminaram, aliviando Hermione, que pela primeira vez se viu dispersa às palavras de McGonagall e desejando sair logo daquela sala.

_-Até que enfim acabou essa tortura. – _ela ouviu Rony resmungar para Harry, seu coração se agitando apenas ao som da voz dele. – _Eu detesto segunda-feira. – _ele completou.

_-Você não vem almoçar, Mione? – _Harry perguntou quando eles já quase alcançavam a porta.

_-Eu... Eu... Preciso ir à biblioteca antes. – _a menina murmurou.

No entanto, assim que Harry e Rony sumiram de vista, Hermione tomou o caminho da Torre da Grifinória, caminhando a passos largos e decididos. Logo que chegou, ofegante e com uma pontada de mal-estar, encontrou uma sala comunal vazia, exatamente como desejava. Ela se ajoelhou no tapete ao lado da lareira e abriu sua mochila, retirando de lá os papéis embolados e os atirando ao fogo, um a um. A menina observava as labaredas reduzirem os papéis a cinzas com um olhar perdido, lançando às vezes um relance nervoso à escada do dormitório masculino. Quando a pilha de papéis por fim tinha terminado, Hermione agarrou sua mochila outra vez e partiu pelo buraco do retrato rumo ao Salão Principal. Seu plano finalmente teria que começar a andar.

_-Mione! – _Gina acenou vivamente de seu lugar à mesa, assim que a viu. – _Aqui!_

_-Oi Gina. – _ela cumprimentou ao se aproximar, embora ao invés de encarar a ruiva ela esquadrinhasse com os olhos toda a mesa da Grifinória, de ponta a ponta.

_-Eu estava louca para te contar as novidades, você não vai acreditar... – _falou Gina empolgada, puxando Hermione pelo braço e a forçando a se sentar.

_-O que houve? – _Hermione indagou ainda sem olhar para a outra e ainda observando os grifinórios presentes ali.

_-Ele me convidou para o baile! Ele me convidou... ELE-ME-CONVIDOU!_

_-É mesmo? – _ela sorriu sinceramente com o entusiasmo da amiga. – _Que bom... Onde está o Neville?_

_-Sim, ele- - _começou a ruiva, interrompendo a frase pela metade. – _Que? Que Neville? Nós estamos falando do Harry! – _completou indignada.

_-É claro que nós estamos falando do Harry. – _Hermione girou os olhos. – _Fico realmente feliz por vocês, Gina. Mas eu perguntei onde está o Neville. Eu não o vejo em parte alguma._

_-Provavelmente em algum canto indecente fazendo alguma coisa indecente com aquela terceiranista, por quê?_

_-Nada, eu só precisava saber... – _respondeu Hermione com simplicidade. – _Você não acha que ele está no dormitório dele, acha? – _completou.

_-Mione! – _Gina exclamou pondo ambas as mãos sobre a boca e fingindo horrorizada surpresa. – _Quando eu disse "coisas indecentes" eu não quis dizer que ele já tinha chegado a esse nível... Eu não acho que o Neville esteja fazendo o tipo de coisas indecentes que se precisa de um dormitório... Ainda, pelo menos._

_-Gina! – _Hermione riu. – _Eu não quis dizer isso... A vida, er... PARTICULAR do Neville não me interessa nem um pouco._

_-Menos mal, eu ficaria de fato muito assustada se você viesse a se interessar pela vida SEXUAL do Neville... – _a ruiva disse entre risos. – _Mas bem, ali está ele. – _ela apontou para o garoto que chegava sorridente e sentava-se num lugar próximo.

_-Certo, te vejo depois, Gina. – _Hermione saltou sobre seus pés e fez menção de tomar a direção da saída do salão.

_-Ei, aonde você vai? – _Gina perguntou a puxando pelo braço novamente. – _Por que você está indo para lá se o Neville está ali? Você não vai falar com ele?_

_-Não, eu não tenho nada a falar com ele, só precisava garantir que ele também estava aqui. Até mais._

E dizendo isso, ela se apressou para fora dali, ainda em tempo de ouvir a ruiva murmurar: - _Eu sempre disse que estudar muito enfraquece os miolos..._

* * *

Hermione correu desabalada pelos corredores vazios outra vez naquele dia, chegando à Torre da Grifinória pouquíssimos minutos depois. A sensação de mal-estar estava aumentando consideravelmente e agora a menina se sentia um pouco zonza.

"_É claro que você está zonza, quando foi a última vez que você se preocupou com algo como comer?" – _a mente dela a provocou. – _"Mas agora não tenho tempo, preciso continuar..."_

Assim, tomando uma respiração funda e torcendo do fundo da alma para que não a vissem, a menina apertou a estrelinha em seu pescoço novamente (gesto que estava se tornando uma mania) e subiu a escada que levava ao dormitório masculino, saltando vários degraus de cada vez. Ela procurou a porta com a plaquinha onde se lia _"Sexto ano" _e, lembrando a si mesma que o lugar estaria vazio, já que todos seus ocupantes estavam agora no Salão Principal, ela puxou aberta a porta e entrou. O quarto estava escuro e silencioso. As cortinas das janelas e de todas as camas estavam cerradas e somente um fino feixe de luz solar entrava por uma fresta de vidro ainda à mostra. Hermione abriu sua mochila, tentando controlar seus dedos que estavam tão trêmulos que pareciam ter vontade própria e retirou do seu interior o pergaminho cuidadosamente enrolado. Caminhando decidida rumo à cama que ela sabia ser de Rony, a menina abriu as cortinas e tomou outra respiração funda, sentindo ali o familiar perfume de grama fresca, chocolate e verão. O perfume que só o ruivo exalava. O perfume que Hermione aprendeu a associar com amor, paixão e sorrisos. O cheiro de grama fresca provinha da leveza e simplicidade do garoto, O de chocolate, vinha de sua característica doce, mas às vezes amarga. E o cheiro de verão se devia ao fato de que era a estação preferida da menina. A estação onde o céu era tão azul quanto os olhos de Rony e o sol tão brilhante quanto seus cabelos. Onde o clima era tão morno quanto seu abraço e por vezes a fazia suar, exatamente como sua presença.

_-É agora ou nunca, Hermione. – _ela murmurou tentando encontrar coragem. Mas o chapéu seletor tinha a colocado na Grifinória e ele nunca se enganava: Hermione tinha a coragem que precisava dentro de si. E ela provou isso no instante em que colocou o pergaminho sobre a cama de Rony, voltou a puxar as cortinas e deixou o dormitório num embalo só.

Agora estava feito.

* * *

Quando Harry e Rony terminaram o almoço e deixaram o Salão Principal rumo a aula de Adivinhação, Harry estava se perguntando em pensamentos o porquê de Hermione estar tão estranha naquele dia. Ela não tinha comparecido ao café, se atrasara para a aula de Transfiguração e aparecera apenas de passagem durante o almoço. Preocupado, Harry decidira chamar a amiga para uma conversa logo que a visse, o que só ocorreria no fim da tarde, vendo que enquanto ele e Rony estariam ouvindo as loucuras de Trelawney, a garota estaria em mais uma aula de Aritmancia.

_-Eu não sei se cheguei a falar isso hoje, mas eu detesto segunda-feira. – _resmungou Rony quando ambos, suados, alcançaram o alçapão para a sala de Adivinhação.

_-Tenho a impressão que você já disse. – _falou Harry com um sorriso.

_-Mas não custa enfatizar, custa? – _continuou o ruivo. – _A manhã inteira enfrentando a FERA da McGonagall e a tarde toda na companhia da Morcega Velha da Trelawney... Isso é o que eu chamo de um dia ANIMAL! – _completou com uma careta, enquanto os dois procuravam pufes para se sentarem.

_-Vamos nos sentar perto da janela, ouvir a Trelawney no calor parece dez vezes pior. – _cochichou Harry encarando as costas da professora.

_-Certo, e vamos pegar os pufes azuis, eles são bem mais confortáveis para uma soneca. – _concordou Rony.

Os meninos fizeram como o falado e logo estavam instalados perto da janela e largados nos pufes azuis, Rony usando um extra para esticar as longas pernas.

Agora a professora Trelawney tinha finalmente se virado e com sua voz etérea habitual emendara uma longa e enfadonha narrativa sobre os poderes místicos e adivinhatórios dos cristais.

_-Qual é pior: Alternativa A: o calor dessa sala que mais parece uma lareira; Alternativa B: o cheiro horrível destes incensos; Alternativa C: ouvir essa voz doente da Morcega ou Alternativa D: ficar fingindo que estamos vendo alguma coisa nesses cristais estúpidos? – _indagou Rony no auge do seu mau-humor.

_-Alternativa E: todas as alternativas anteriores. – _sussurrou Harry de volta, no meio de um grande bocejo.

_-É... Bom, pela sua cara acho que já chegou a hora de nos revezarmos para dormir. – _concluiu o ruivo. – _Pode começar, você tem meia hora até a minha vez._

Harry sorriu, aceitando a oferta e se debruçando sobre seus braços, escondendo o rosto. Assim, aos poucos as palavras da professora sobre a misticidade dos cristais rosas e os mistérios dos cristais azuis foram se pondo distantes e abafadas. O garoto sentiu uma brisa morna soprando seu cabelo através da fresta da janela que ele tinha aberto mais cedo e desfrutou a maciez do pufe azul no qual estava sentado, relaxando e lentamente entrando num mundo particular e único, o mundo dos sonhos.

_Harry corria pelos jardins de Hogwarts de mãos dadas com Gina. Uma fina e fresca chuva acariciava seu rosto e grudava os cabelos ruivos na face da menina, dando-lhe mais graciosidade, destacada ainda mais pelo sorriso bonito que pintava os lábios dela. Eles pararam num ponto próximo ao lago e se sentaram, ela encostando-se contra o peito dele e ambos observando as gotinhas de chuva batendo contra a superfície da água escura, causando ondinhas leves... Mas essas ondinhas estavam se pondo aos poucos mais fortes e repentinamente se tornaram um só movimento, se transformando num grande e imponente redemoinho. Um sentimento esquisito tomou conta do peito de Harry e ele se sentira mortalmente atraído por aquela água escura, que girava cada vez mais rápido. Então o menino ficou de pé e ignorando os protestos de Gina, se atirou no lago, seu corpo sendo engolfado pela água gelada e sendo sugado para o fundo... Mas de repente a água sumiu e Harry se viu caindo sentado numa sala escura, coberta de pó, teias de aranha e que exalava um fedor forte de podridão. Só quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão é que ele pôde ver que não estava sozinho: à sua esquerda uma figura baixa vestida num capuz negro estava em uma reverência profunda para outra silhueta à frente, essa alta e magra e que emitia uma aura de crueldade que entorpecia e embrulhava o estômago do garoto._

"_-Está chegando a hora, milorde." – falou o homem nervosamente, puxando suas vestes mais próximas ao seu corpo e revelando uma mão luminosa._

_Harry apurou os ouvidos, mas a dor em sua cicatriz havia começado e outra vez o cenário tinha mudado. Ele estava num aposento com as paredes e o teto brancos, haviam vozes e pessoas chorando... Lágrimas escapavam dos seus próprios olhos e embaçavam seus óculos. Um pequeno grupo rodeava uma cama e Harry se aproximou para olhar melhor a pessoa lá deitada, mas nesse instante alguém o sacudiu bruscamente pelos ombros._

_-Harry, Harry! – _a voz de Rony chamou urgentemente. – _Acorde!_

O menino abriu os olhos lentamente, seu estômago revirando e sua cicatriz ainda latejando.

_-A Morcega Velha está vindo para cá! – _o ruivo sibilou. – _E você estava com um sono pesado dos infernos..._

_-Rony, eu tive um sonho. – _murmurou Harry ofegante e pálido. – _Com Voldemort... E Rabicho._

Rony arregalou os olhos, assustado e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas nesse momento a professora tinha alcançado a mesa dos garotos:

_-Como vão indo aqui, meus meninos? – _ela sussurrou, se abaixando para analisar os coloridos cristais sobre a mesinha.

_-Er... muito bem. – _balbuciou o ruivo encarando a mulher, que não pareceu ouvi-lo. Ela repentinamente tinha estacado encurvada e seus enormes olhos tornaram-se vítreos e desfocados atrás de seus óculos. Harry e Rony trocaram olhares apavorados, um segundo antes de Trelawney começar a cochichar numa voz incomumente grossa:

_-O mal está perto... Amor e ódio... Algo sórdido... A busca pela vida eterna...! – _ela pronunciou, se engasgando em seguida e erguendo-se à posição normal.

_-O que...? O que foi que a Sra. disse? – _indagou um Rony branco algodão.

_-Anh? – _fez a mulher, confusa. – _Está tudo certo, querido, tudo certo com os cristais. – _somou ela sorrindo e se afastando para a mesinha de Dino e Simas, deixando para trás Harry e Rony se encarando novamente, totalmente assustados.

* * *

_-Então vamos recapitular. – _dizia Ronynervoso quando ele e Harry caminhavam de volta para a Torre da Grifinória após a aula de Adivinhação. – _Primeiro você sonha com Rabicho dizendo à Você-Sabe-Quem que estava chegando a hora de algo... Depois você se vê num lugar que acha ser a Ala Hospitalar, onde muita gente chorava..._

_-Aí você me acorda e a Trelawney vem e fala todas aquelas coisas, sim, é isso. – _falou Harry esfregando sua cicatriz.

_-Procure o Dumbledore. – _aconselhou o ruivo.

_-Eu irei. – _resmungou Harry. – _Mas agora eu preciso me deitar, não estou me sentindo bem..._

Ambos tinham chegado ao buraco do retrato, atravessado a sala comunal e atingido as escadas do dormitório masculino, finalmente chegando ao quarto, vazio àquela hora. Harry estava muito pálido, parecendo prestes a desmaiar e Rony, notando o estado lastimável do amigo, afastou as cortinas da cama dele e o ajudou a se deitar. Logo a respiração do garoto tinha igualado e ele já havia caído em sono profundo. O ruivo o observou por uns minutos e se virou para voltar para a sala comunal, mas se lembrando que não teria companhia por lá e achando melhor estar por perto caso Harry precisasse, Rony deu meia volta e abriu as cortinas de sua própria cama. Foi quando notou lá em cima algo que decididamente ele não tinha deixado lá: um pergaminho cuidadosamente enrolado e amarrado com uma fitinha azul. Tomado pela surpresa e guiado pela curiosidade, o menino alcançou o pergaminho e sentiu seu estômago retorcer e seu coração dar uma pirueta engraçada quando o cheiro do papel atingiu suas narinas: o perfume diferente e único, suave, mas marcante. O perfume que entorpecia seu ser e fazia seu coração bombear amor em cada célula de seu corpo. O perfume de Hermione.

As mãos do ruivo tremeram e suas longas pernas tornaram-se inúteis, o obrigando a se sentar sobre a cama. Rony desatou o nó da fitinha azul nervosamente e seu peito gritou em protesto à intensidade das batidas de seu coração quando seus olhos recaíram sobre a conhecida caligrafia caprichada. A caligrafia _dela. _Assim, com um suspiro para se acalmar, o garoto começou a ler:

"_Rony,_

_Ensaiei tanto o quê e como iria te escrever que gastei toda a madrugada e desperdicei uma infinidade de pergaminhos... Mas acabei entendendo que quando se trata do coração o melhor é o improviso, que sai naturalmente e é mais verdadeiro. Então, saiba que não estou me apegando à palavras ou expressões que a razão me dita, estou apenas, por uma vez na vida, deixando meu coração falar por mim._

_Eu tive notícias de que você chorou ontem e desde então, uma imagem de você chorando não sai de minha cabeça, ferindo meu ser e açoitando meu coração. Te vi chorar agora a pouco outra vez em minha uma criança. Sua simplicidade o torna uma eterna criança (lembra do "garoto que não quer crescer"?), que fala o que pensa com a inocência de uma e às vezes até fala sem pensar, magoando as pessoas ao seu redor... Mas eu quero lhe contar algo, Ron. Eu quero lhe contar que uma gota de lágrima sua é um oceano que deságua no meu coração... Portanto, apague com um sorriso a tristeza que existe em seu rosto, assim não me dará a tristeza de lhe ver chorar e me premiará com a alegria de te ver sorrir. Eu me encanto tanto com o seu bom humor e com sua alegria de viver, sabia?_

_Não, é claro que você não sabia... Mas é verdade, me encanto tanto que se você sorri, mesmo que eu esteja triste, sorrio para ser cúmplice da sua felicidade. Mas não espere ver isso, Rony, eu disfarço muito bem._

_Eu também quero lhe contar que meu coração encontrou em você o meu refúgio. Mas minha perdição. Você é a minha inspiração, mas consegue ser também aquele que me faz esquecer qualquer pensamento e faz minha mente vazia de qualquer idéia. E eu não sei se dentro de você existe um pouco de mim, mas dentro de mim existe muito de você._

_Não faz muito tempo que você finalmente descobriu que eu sou uma garota, então talvez você ainda nem acredite nisso, mas tenha certeza que eu sou. Posso não ser uma garota vaidosa, bonita ou que chame atenção quando passa, mas sou uma garota que chora por coisas estúpidas, se derrete por besteiras e viaja em pensamentos quando vê uma cena bonita ou lê um belo romance. Eu sou uma garota que sonha acordada._

_Uma garota que sonha acordada principalmente quando você está por perto. E não sei se acontecerá dos meus sonhos se realizarem, mas esse coração teimoso aqui dentro de mim não pára quieto, está angustiado.Talvez porque a cada vez que te vejo aumenta meu desejo e minha esperança de te abraçar e gritar para todo mundo que você é o bem mais importante da minha vida. _

_Sim, Rony, você é. Você por acaso nunca percebeu meu jeito de te olhar?_

_Não, claro que não percebeu, como já disse antes, eu disfarço muito bem..._

_Agora deixe-me falar de uma certa noite. Uma noite em que eu estava frágil depois de um pesadelo, chorando na sala comunal. O Harry apareceu e nós conversamos um pouco, mas hoje eu não quero falar sobre o Harry. Hoje eu quero falar sobre você. E sobre o momento em que você desceu as escadas e me consolou em silêncio. Você não sabe também, mas aquilo foi tão importante para mim!_

_Ah, Rony, há tantas coisas que você não sabe..._

_Bem, mas você se lembra que naquela noite você me disse que sempre em sua vida inteira teve que dividir as coisas?_

_Pois é, e tudo o que eu quero nesse momento é dizer o quanto você me faz sentir protegida e segura, mas ao mesmo tempo totalmente perdida e confusa. Dizer que você é e sempre será o único a fazer eu me sentir dessa forma e que isso, Ron, você nunca terá que dividir com ninguém._

_A Gina veio me contar as besteiras que ela lhe disse aquele dia na festa da Corvinal. E não é necessário ser nenhum gênio para saber o quanto aquelas palavras o feriram, não é mesmo? Ou melhor, o quanto aquelas MENTIRAS o feriram. Você acredita REALMENTE que não é bom o bastante para mim? Ah, droga, eu sei que você acredita. Mas sabe, isso é irônico. É totalmente irônico que alguém que não é 'bom o bastante para mim' seja o único que faz meu coração correr e minha mente girar..._

_Mas vamos para outro tópico agora. Você pode pensar que não, mas eu já notei que você sente ciúmes de mim._

_Assuma. Você sente e sabe que estou certa._

_Talvez seja ciúme de irmão, pois diariamente eu vejo como você se comporta com a Gina, então não sei. Mas agora vou falar sobre dois garotos os quais você abomina. Agora vou falar de Vítor e Terêncio._

_Desfaça essa careta, Rony, é importante._

_O Vítor é uma pessoa excepcional. E o Terêncio é um garoto inteligente, esperto e agradável. Mas você decididamente não necessita sentir ciúme de mim com eles ou com qualquer outro. Porque apesar de Vítor ser mais velho, mais experiente, um conversador excelente e um jogador de Quadribol internacional, eu não estou apaixonada por Vitor Krum. E eu não estou apaixonada por Terêncio Boot, tampouco. Eu estou apaixonada por você, Ronald Weasley, e eu estou desde que você se sacrificou no tabuleiro de xadrez da McGonagall em nosso primeiro ano._

_Bem, você deve estar totalmente confuso com essa carta e me chamando de maluca outra vez, mas como eu já lhe disse, não me culpe, culpe meu coração, é ele quem está falando, não eu. E agora, ele está apertado e exigindo que eu lhe peça perdão. Perdão por cada vez que lhe magoei, perdão por cada palavra dura que você ouviu de minha boca e principalmente, perdão por ser completamente, absolutamente, incoerentemente e estupidamente apaixonada por você, Ron._

_E para terminar, eu apenas quero lhe dizer sobre as palavras e sua importância nesse momento, ok?_

_As quatro palavras mais importantes: ME ORGULHO DE VOCÊ._

_As três palavras mais importantes: EU TE ADORO._

_As duas palavras mais importantes: ME PERDOE._

_A palavra MENOS importante: EU._

_A palavra MAIS importante: VOCÊ._

_Amor,_

_Hermione J. Granger."_

O rosto de Rony brilhou intensamente e sua boca se escancarou. O olhar do garoto, antes azul profundo como o mar, agora refletia as profundezas de um grande oceano, onde as ondas e as marés eram representadas por lágrimas que picavam seus olhos e desaguavam em suas bochechas. O garoto enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão, mas não se sentiu estúpido por chorar outra vez. Ele se sentiu estupidamente feliz, ao invés. Estupidamente vivo. Estupidamente _amado._ E daí se ele chorava? Um homem pode chorar quando o coração exige e o seu saltava tanto em seu peito que essas lágrimas só poderiam ser o suor do seu esforço. Essas lágrimas não eram amargas quanto as do dia anterior, elas eram doces. Está certo que lágrimas são salgadas, mas essas não eram lágrimas comuns, eram o suor do seu coração. E iriam continuar brotando, pois aquele maluco ainda suaria muito, dançando e dando saltos mortais contra seu tórax. Rony não era uma sombra, afinal. Não era _só_ um dos sete filhos de Molly e Arthur. Não era _só _um ruivo ou _só _um Weasley. Ele era o garoto que Hermione queria. O único que fazia seu coração correr e sua mente girar... E isso era o que o fazia especial. O fazia a pessoa mais especial do mundo.

* * *

O sol já estava quase se pondo quando a aula de Aritmancia tinha finalmente terminado. E mesmo Hermione amando a matéria, ela não poderia negar que estava cansada depois daquela aula absurdamente longa, onde a professora Vector nunca deixava de falar. A garota sentia-se incrivelmente zonza e fraca e sabia que precisava comer, mas seu estômago estava ligeiramente embrulhado. E mesmo se não estivesse, ela não teria tempo para uma fugida às cozinhas agora, pois tinha um chá com a professora Brinks. Lentamente, a menina juntou seus materiais e deixou a sala de Aritmancia, seus pés caminhando pelos corredores, mas sua cabeça vagando em outras direções. Teria o Rony encontrado a carta à essa altura? Teria ela a coragem para encará-lo nos olhos depois que ele tivesse lido e estivesse à par dos sentimentos mais profundos do coração dela?

_-Oi Monitora! – _a vozinha de Adam Banks a despertou de seus devaneios.

_-Oi Adam, tudo bem com você?_

_-Melhor agora que te vi, Monitora. – _disse o garotinho com um sorriso tímido.

_-Obrigada. – _ela agradeceu sorrindo de volta. – _Onde você está indo?_

_-Eu estou voltando para a Torre, estava procurando meu amigo nos jardins. – _ele respondeu. – _Você também está indo para lá? Eu posso lhe acompanhar? – _terminou esperançosamente.

_-Eu não estou voltando para a Torre agora, Adam, sinto muito. – _Hermione falou levando uma mão à cabeça na tentativa de conter uma tontura.

_-Você está legal, Monitora? – _indagou Adam a olhando preocupado e se aproximando para ampará-la.

Hermione olhou abaixo ao garotinho antes de responder: - _Estou, é só um mal-estar passageiro, obrigada._

_-Quer que eu a acompanhe até a Ala Hospitalar?_

_-Não será preciso, Adam._

Adam pareceu um tanto decepcionado, mas Hermione percebeu:

_-Você é um amor, ok? – _disse ela gentilmente, lhe plantando um beijinho na bochecha. – _Mas eu não estou indo até a Ala Hospitalar, estou indo encontrar a professora Brinks._

_-Ah... – _falou o garotinho segurando a bochecha e parecendo absolutamente encantado. – _Tudo bem, Monitora._

Hermione se despediu do menino e continuou seguindo na direção da sala da professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Quando finalmente chegou, a garota encontrou a porta entreaberta, mas mesmo assim bateu. Alguns segundos se passaram, mas não houve resposta. Ela espiou pela fresta e não viu Rebecca por perto, mas sentindo outra tontura particularmente perturbadora, resolveu entrar para esperar pela professora sentada. Rebecca não se importaria, afinal.

Com o mal-estar aumentando e aliviada por poder se apoiar, Hermione largou-se na cadeira, observando distraidamente a escrivaninha à sua frente. Tudo estava como sempre esteve por ali, mas algo chamou a atenção da garota: um pequeno e singelo pacotinho, envolto em papel de presente vermelho brilhante, jazia sobre a escrivaninha. Mas o intrigante era que colado nele estava uma etiqueta onde se lia numa caligrafia clara: _"Para Hermione"._

_-Para mim? – _a menina indagou baixinho, suas sobrancelhas juntando-se em confusão. – _Será que a professora Rebecca deixou isso aqui para mim?_

Ela hesitou por alguns segundos até que, encolhendo os ombros, levou a mão ao pequeno pacotinho. Só que no momento em que os dedos de Hermione se fecharam sobre o objeto, ela sentiu um forte repuxão no umbigo, seus pés deixaram o chão e um turbilhão de cores surgiu frente a seus olhos, num rodopio de vento e imagens difusas.

Aquele pacote era um portal.

* * *

Bem... Para onde estará indo a Hermione? Mistério...

Mas agora a ação finalmente começa e os mistérios aos poucos vão sendo esclarecidos... Só quero adiantar que o próximo capítulo, o 27 será bem mais curto, ok? Em compensação o 28 tem tudo para ser enorme.

**Sobre o capítulo:**

Não tenho muito a acrescentar sobre o capítulo 26, só a dificuldade que tive em escrever essa carta, mas por fim até que gostei do resultado e espero não ter decepcionado vocês. E dedico as ceninhas H/G a todos aqueles que gostam do shipper.

É isso, não vou me estender muito porque meu olho ainda está ruim.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Thay: **Fico feliz em saber que você pretende ler os 33 capítulos, obrigada. E é verdade, dá muita peninha do Rony no cap. 25, mas faz parte, não? Obrigada outra vez. Beijos.

**biah: **É, foi realmente triste a cena do Rony, mas a Mione também estava tristinha, né? E sim, as palavras da Brinks ajudam. Bem, espero que tenha gostado do 26. Obrigadão e valeu por me desejar melhoras com o olho. Abração!

**Any Lilian Potter: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo 25, apesar de toda sua tristeza. E sim, a Mione seguiu o coração! Você gostou? Fico esperando para saber, ok? Muito obrigada pelos comentários. Beijos.

**Humildemente Ju: **Ahh, Ju, em primeiro lugar devo me desculpar pelas cenas H/G desse capítulo! Eu sei que você as odeia, perdão! Mas espero que as outras partes do capítulo tenham servido para compensar... A ação/aventura começa agora, aguarde... E quem quase gritou aqui fui eu, de felicidade com seu último comentário! Que legal que minha fic te faz ter essas reações. Já lhe disse que me deixa lisonjeada. É isso. Beijos e obrigada.

**Thais: **Oi! Não, não é conjuntivite não, estou com uma inflamação na córnea, é mais grave... :-(

Sim, o último cap foi bem triste, mas era preciso. Espero que tenha gostado do 26. Beijos e muito obrigada por sempre comentar!

**Dedessa Shermie: **Como assim "não deu para fazer piadinhas"? Você mais uma vez quase me fez cair da cadeira de rir! Se você não achou engraçado então eu devo me preparar muito para quando você achar que está. rs... Aquela do "hombre mui macho" me fez ter espasmos com risadas... Mas não posso deixar de falar que AMEI sua homenagem na parte final de seu comentário. Me deixou super emocionada e só tenho a agradecer, hoje e sempre. De coração, MUITO OBRIGADA! E outra vez: AMO seus comentários. Beijos.

**violet snicket: **Nossa, você chorou? Fiquei lisonjeada aqui ao saber disso! É muito bom saber que consegui despertar essa emoção em você, obrigada mesmo por isso. Bom, torço para que tenha gostado do 26, fico esperando para saber. Obrigada uma vez mais e abração!

**Hope-W: **Sim, com certeza o Rony estava bem mal nesse capítulo 25... Que bom que esteja gostando, muitíssimo obrigada por sempre comentar, ok? É muito importante para mim. Beijão!

**Bruna Arbid: **Que bom que você gostou! Agradeço imensamente por seus elogios, eles me deixam muito contente. Estou por aqui esperando sua opinião sobre o 26, certo? Muito obrigada outra vez. Beijinhos.

**top-Wealey: **Nossa, estou dando saltinhos de empolgação ao saber que consegui fazer um garoto chorar com a fic! É que os meninos sempre fazem pose de durão, então achei muito legal de sua parte dizer que chorou. Fico realmente feliz! Obrigada pelos elogios e pelos recadinhos no Orkut também. Vou te mandar um recadinho por lá lhe explicando como você faz para postar aqui, certo? Beijão.

**Nina: **Oi! Muito obrigada pelo comentário, eu gostei muito! Sim, Rony e Hermione estão sofrendo, mas faz parte, não? Sobre a professora Brinks, ela é importante para a trama sim, com certeza. Bem, espero que continue acompanhando e que me dê a honra de saber suas opiniões mais vezes. Beijos.

**Sra-Grint: **Tadinho do Rony, ele já está sofrendo muito, não precisa ficar com vontade de matá-lo... Ainda bem que essa vontade já foi amenizada, né? rs... Sobre a Rebecca, você não é a única a não gostar dela, a maioria não gosta... Bom, outra vez muito obrigada por tudo. Super beijo!

**GaBiii: **Eu, torturando vocês? Não, não estou! Eu sou boazinha...rs... Bem, muitíssimo obrigada por mais um comentário e por sempre acompanhar a fic, me deixa muito contente. Abração!

**Val: **Hora de respondera para a garota maluquinha que cansou da Floreios e resolveu comentar aqui! rs... Val, eu sempre amei seus comentários, mas ultimamente estou os amando ainda mais! Eu ri muito de você falar "o Boot panaca dos infernos"..rs... E bem, eu sabia que você ia gostar da parte do Rony e posso parecer má, mas fiquei MUITO feliz de conseguir fazer você chorar! rs... Estou louca para ver sua opinião detalhada sobre o 26, já que sempre que você lê você me fala só por alto e me faz esperar seu comentário, morrendo de ansiedade. Então estou esperando. Te adoro muito amiga, beijos!

**Rema: **Olá! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo passado, muito mesmo! E não é necessário explodir, eu postei depressa! hehehheh... Outra vez muito obrigada por acompanhar e sempre comentar. Beijão!

**Miss.H.Granger: **Sim, de fato o capítulo 25 mostrava mais sobre os pensamentos e sentimentos de ambos. Fiquei feliz ao saber que você gostou. Bom, se meu olho e minha faculdade deixarem, com certeza até o ano novo vocês terão a fic completa, essa é minha meta..rs... E espero te ver acompanhando até o fim, héim? Obrigada outra vez, abração.

**Camila: **Em primeiro lugar: como você me pede desculpas por um comentário tão lindo, fantástico e maravilhoso? Eu o AMEI e não o achei nada confuso! Você conseguiu me emocionar outra vez... Ahhh, viu que realizei seu pedido de H/G? Só espero ter correspondido às expectativas e não ter decepcionado com o 26. Muito obrigada de coração por cada palavra que você disse, você não tem idéia do quanto elas me incentivam... Fico na espera de sua opinião do 26. Beijos!

**Carolina Rezende: **Outra vez um super obrigada pelo comentário! Não é qualquer uma que comenta a fic em dois lugares, héim? Você me deixa lisonjeada e rindo a toa com isso. Estou contente que esteja gostando e espero sempre corresponder às expectativas. Beijos.

**kikinhaaa: **Estou contente em saber que apesar do capítulo ter ficado triste ele tenha conseguido lhe agradar. Bem, só tenho a agradecer por cada palavra e cada comentário tão simpático que você já deixou. Obrigada mesmo, viu? Beijinhos.

**Hermione J G Potter: **Olá! Não é necessário agradacer pelas respostas, eu é quem sempre devo agradecer. De fato é muitíssimo gratificante mesmo ver pessoas de shippers opostos acompanhando a fic e sempre comentando tão simpaticamente quanto você faz. Muito obrigada de coração. Beijos.

**Obrigada outra vez. Beijos nos corações de todos e até a próxima!**


	27. O início do pesadelo

**_Olá pessoal! Milhões de desculpas pela demora, mas é que ando com problemas, inclusive o meu olho está bem ruinzinho. Como eu já havia dito, esse capítulo é bem pequeno, é mais para dar um gostinho e uma sensação de 'quero mais' para o próximo, ok? Beijos..._ **

* * *

**Capítulo XXVII **

**O início do pesadelo**

A boca de Rony ainda permanecia entreaberta, deixando o garoto experimentar um gosto salgado. O gosto das lágrimas que ainda escapavam de seus olhos azuis cobalto. O gosto do suor de seu coração. Coração que parecia incapaz de parar de saltar loucamente e bombear paixão por suas veias, banhando cada célula do seu corpo desse sentimento infindável que só alguém em todo o mundo seria capaz de fazê-lo sentir. Afundando seu corpo e sua alma, sua razão e sua emoção, num poço morno chamado _amor. _Amor por Hermione Granger.

_-Mione. – _ele sussurrou roucamente, enquanto os cantos molhados de seus lábios começavam a se entortar para desenhar um sorriso e sua mente corria numa trilha rebuscada de incoerentes pensamentos:

"_Será possível?" – _ele pensava. – _"Será possível que essa seja a mesma menina que riu do meu feitiço e notou uma sujeira em meu nariz? A mesma garota por quem eu vomitei lesmas? A menina por quem entrei na floresta proibida e encontrei uma comunidade inteira de acromântulas famintas está apaixonada por mim? A-PAI-XO-NA-DA? Por MIM?"_

_-Mione... – _ele voltou a murmurar correndo uma mão por entre os fios de seus reluzentes cabelos vermelhos. – _MINHA Mione! – _completou soltando uma grande risada e sobressaltando alguns pássaros pousados à janela.

Rony sentiu vontade de pular e rodopiar no mesmo lugar, por mais idiota que isso parecesse. Ele queria gritar e dançar, sorrir e chorar, guiado por um ímpeto de emoções que tomavam conta de cada molécula do seu ser. Mas antes que o garoto se rendesse e começasse a girar como um pião ou dançar como uma Veela, um gemido amortecido pegou sua atenção e o puxou bruscamente de volta à realidade. Ele desviou seu olhar na direção do barulho para ver um Harry adormecido, mas bastante agitado. O menino, que claramente estava tendo um sono muito conturbado, se revirava sob os lençóis e suava frio, resmungando e ofegando, o que fez o ruivo se aproximar e encará-lo cautelosamente.

Harry se debatia vigorosamente e palavras desconexas deixavam sua boca. Rony se ajoelhou ao lado da cama do amigo, chamando baixinho e tentativamente: - _Harry?_

Não se sabe se por algo em seu sonho ou se pelo som da voz do ruivo, mas o garoto deu uma remexida particularmente forte, chutando suas mantas e carranqueando antes de falar com um desespero evidente:

_-Hermione... Não... Não, Hermione!_

Os olhos azuis de Rony se arregalaram imediatamente, quase atingindo o tamanho de duas bolas de golfe. Ele tocou o amigo no ombro, dando-lhe uma leve sacudidela e chamando-o com mais urgência:

_-Harry! Acorde, Harry!_

Harry tomou um impulso e se sentou bruscamente, um grito abafado deixando sua garganta enquanto suas duas mãos apertavam sua testa.

_-Harry, o que houve? O que está acontecendo? – _indagou Rony fitando o menino intensamente.

_-Eu... eu... Voldemort!... – _disse ele se esforçando para falar, a dor na cicatriz o cegando. – _Ele... está... feliz!... Hermione..._

_-O que... O que tem a Mione? – _exigiu o ruivo parecendo assustado.

_-A felicidade dele tem... tem a ver com ela. – _concluiu Harry com dificuldade.

Rony boquiabriu-se durante alguns instantes, parecendo muito pálido, antes de conseguir murmurar:

_-M-mas... como assim, Harry?_

_-Eu não sei. – _respondeu o outro esfregando a cicatriz e lutando para ficar de pé. – _Eu não sei como, mas tem._

Ele se ergueu, oscilando sobre seus pés e fitou Rony com uma expressão séria, porém determinada:

_-Esqueça as brigas agora, Rony. – _falou. – _Nós precisamos encontrá-la._

Rony encarou o amigo de volta e acenou com a cabeça, seus olhos arregalados e sua mão ainda segurando a carta. Mas seu coração tornara-se repentinamente apertado e muito quieto. E com a certeza de que ele só voltaria a dançar novamente quando encontrasse seu combustível, o garoto embolsou a carta próxima ao peito e seguiu Harry para fora do dormitório. Sim, ele a encontraria. Custe o que custar, ele traria de volta o combustível para seu coração. O combustível chamado Hermione Granger.

* * *

Os pés de Hermione se encontraram com o chão numa força demasiadamente grande. Em parte pelo impacto e em parte pelo mal-estar que a menina já estava sentindo, ela tombou para a frente e sentiu o peso de seu corpo desabando sobre os seus joelhos, que afundaram numa terra úmida, fofa e coberta por mato. Firmando ambas as mãos no chão de cada lado de si e tentando inutilmente controlar a tontura (que havia aumentado consideravelmente com a viagem do Portal), Hermione abriu os olhos e ergueu o rosto, olhando ao redor. Com a mente ainda girando em confusão e ainda sem encontrar energia o suficiente para ficar de pé, a menina constatou que estava num lugar escuro e sombrio, com muito mato e algumas árvores espaçadas aqui e ali, erguendo-se imponentes e mostrando suas silhuetas fantasmagóricas sob a lânguida luz do luar. À medida que seus olhos foram se acostumando com a escuridão, a garota identificou o contorno de um extenso morro ao longe e o esboço de uma grande construção à sua encosta, que parecia se tratar de uma enorme e antiga casa senhorial. Assim, com o coração falhando uma batida, ela soube imediatamente que deveria estar à quilômetros de Hogwarts.

_-Onde eu estou? – _ela murmurou se arrastando e se sentando num largo, sujo e retangular pedaço de mármore. Olhando à suas costas, Hermione discerniu à distância uma cruz de madeira contra o céu escuro e sem estrelas da noite. O objeto estava encarrapitado sobre o teto de uma pequena capela e balançava precariamente sob o efeito do impiedoso vento que uivava e levantava a poeira do chão daquele lugar macabro. O mato também dançava sinistramente e foi com horror que a menina notou outras diversas cruzes menores em todo seu redor, encabeçando construções mal-conservadas que lembravam horrivelmente...

_-Túmulos! – _ela exclamou, o desespero nítido em sua voz. – _Eu estou cercada por túmulos!_

Encontrando forças em algum lugar dentro de si, Hermione se ergueu num salto, no mesmo momento em que percebeu que o pedaço de mármore que ela estava sentada há pouco se tratava também de uma simples e imunda sepultura, tão velha que o nome e a data gravados sobre sua superfície já tinham sido totalmente degradados pelo tempo.

_-Isso é um cemitério. – _ela cochichou com a voz trêmula, esfregando freneticamente uma mão contra a outra.

Um barulho amortecido de passos ecoou pelo ar em companhia aos murmúrios do vento e com um sentimento de alerta, Hermione alcançou para sua varinha no bolso interno de suas vestes. Mas foi então que uma vertigem particularmente aterradora lhe atingiu e ela fechou os olhos, apenas em tempo de ouvir uma voz masculina vagamente familiar pronunciar atrás de si:

_-Accio varinha!_

A garota sentiu o objeto deslizar fora de seus dedos suados e com o coração acelerado, começou a se virar para encarar o recém-chegado, mas antes que completasse a ação, a voz berrou outro feitiço e fortes e grossas cordas envolveram todo seu corpo, a imobilizando. Um arrepio avassalador correu sua espinha e naquele segundo ela soube que algo terrível estava por vir.

* * *

Harry e Rony desceram as escadas do dormitório masculino saltando dois degraus de cada vez. Harry estava muito suado, com mechas de seu cabelo escuro grudando sobre sua testa, e Rony estava branco-coalhada, os reluzentes olhos azuis ainda arregalados. Assim que ambos entraram na sala comunal, visualizaram Gina sentada à um canto com outros quintanistas, perdida entre livros, penas e pergaminhos.

_-Gina! – _chamou Harry com urgência se aproximando da ruiva. – _Você viu a Hermione?_

_-Ah...? – _fez ela se virando para olhá-los. – _Oi, Harry..._

_-Você VIU a Hermione? – _cortou Rony impaciente.

_-Não, eu não a vejo desde o almoço. – _respondeu a menina encarando os garotos atentamente. – _Aconteceu alguma coisa? Vocês parecem... afobados._

Harry a puxou pela mão, afastando-a dos olhares curiosos dos outros alunos sentados à mesa de estudos.

_-Agora não tenho tempo para explicar, Gina, mas precisamos encontrar a Hermione o quanto antes. Você tem alguma idéia de onde ela possa estar?_

_-Não. – _falou ela lentamente. – _Na biblioteca, talvez?_

_-Certo, vamos até lá. – _declarou Harry já começando a caminhar para a saída, mas Rony o segurou pelos ombros.

_-Nós temos outras maneiras de encontrá-la. – _disse ele sério. – _Quem sabe com uma ajudinha dos Marotos..._

_-É claro! – _exclamou Harry. – _O mapa!_

_-E o C.L.I. – _lembrou Gina.

Os três se olharam por um segundo.

_-Eu vou buscá-los. – _disse Harry com firmeza. – _Rony, enquanto isso você pode perguntar por aqui se alguém a viu..._

_-E eu vou verificar no dormitório. – _falou a ruiva.

Harry e Gina partiram em seguida, cada um para uma escada e Rony viu-se sozinho e desnorteado. Ele apertou ambas as mãos sobre seu rosto, murmurando num tom abafado:

_-Mione... Onde você está?_

_-Oi, Monitor. – _disse uma vozinha à suas costas, fazendo-o se virar.

_-Oi, Adam. – _respondeu ele rispidamente, pouco disposto a suportar o garotinho no momento.

_-Está tudo legal? – _insistiu Adam. – _Parece que todo o mundo resolveu passar mal hoje, a Mon-_

_-Olha, Adam, agora não tenho tempo, ok? – _cortou Rony, impedindo o menino de completar a frase. – _Estou muito ocupado._

Adam adotou uma expressão bastante amuada, mas Rony sequer reparou, já que Harry voltava correndo, tropeçando pelos degraus e Gina também já juntava-se a eles.

_-Eu não a encontro em lugar algum nesse mapa. – _ofegou Harry. – _E o C.L.I. não está sendo de nenhuma ajuda, tampouco. – _completou entregando o cartão prateado nas mãos do ruivo, que leu avidamente as palavras sobre o bonequinho azul intitulado "Hermione Granger":

"_Hermione Granger: Local não identificado."_

_-Mas que diabos! – _exclamou o ruivo socando o encosto de uma poltrona próxima. – _Essa porcaria não serve para nada!_

Ele fez menção de atirar o C.L.I. pela janela, mas Gina segurou o braço do irmão:

_-Espere, não seja estúpido! – _ralhou ela. – _Nós ainda podemos saber o que é que ela está sentindo. – _somou a menina arrancando o cartão da mão do garoto e o virando para observar as palavras sobre os bonequinhos vermelhos:

"_Gina Weasley – Preocupada"_

"_Hermione Granger – Amedrontada"_

"_Rony Weasley – Preocupado/Ansioso/Nervoso"_

"_Luna Lovegood – Tranqüila"_

"_Neville Longbottom – Calmo"_

_-Amedrontada? – _sussurrou Rony, o restinho de cor que ainda restava em sua face se esvaindo rapidamente. Gina engoliu com força e Harry trocou incomodamente sobre seus pés. Adam, por sua vez, ainda de pé ali do lado, observava os três curiosamente.

_-Talvez... talvez você não tenha olhado direito, Harry. – _arriscou Rony puxando o mapa da mão do amigo. – _Não é POSSÍVEL que não haja um pontinho aqui intitulado "Hermione Granger". Em algum lugar ela TEM que estar!_

_-Eu sei onde a Monitora está. – _declarou a vozinha infantil de Adam, fazendo todos se virarem para observá-lo.

_-Você sabe? – _perguntou Harry.

_-Onde está a Mione? – _reforçou Gina.

_-Por que você não disse antes? – _ralhou Rony.

_-Ora, ninguém me perguntou. – _ele encolheu os ombros. – _E eu não sou adivinho nem nada para saber que vocês estavam procurando por ela..._

_-Certo, Adam! – _o ruivo se ajoelhou ficando da mesma altura do garotinho e o segurando pelos ombros. – _Onde está a Hermione?_

_-Com a professora Brinks. – _declarou o menino com simplicidade.

Harry e Rony trocaram um relance assustado.

_-Quando foi que você a viu? – _indagou Harry.

_-Não faz muito tempo. Ela estava seguindo para a sala da professora e não quis que eu a acompanhasse até a Ala Hospitalar, mas ela me deu um beijo na bochecha, sabem? – _contou o menino visivelmente empolgado.

_-Ala Hospitalar? – _estranhou Gina.

_-Beijo? – _resmungou Rony.

Adam acenou com a cabeça.

_-Por que ela iria para a Ala Hospitalar? – _continuou Gina.

_-E por que ela beijaria você? – _prosseguiu Rony.

_-Ela disse que estava com um mal-estar. – _contou o garotinho. – _E ela me beijou porque me acha adorável..._

_-É, suponho que ela irá querer que os FILHOS dela sejam todos como você. – _disse Rony friamente.

_-Não seria nada mal ter SOBRINHOS assim. – _falou Gina olhando o irmão com um sorriso danoso.

Rony corou, mas antes de retrucar foi interrompido por Harry, que tinha recuperado o mapa das mãos do ruivo e tinha afundado na poltrona, falando com um enorme suspiro:

_-Não é só Hermione quem não está em lugar algum do mapa. – _sua voz saiu estrangulada. – _A Brinks sumiu também._

Um silêncio intenso se seguiu à essa declaração. Os olhos dos garotos se buscaram instintivamente e foi Harry o responsável pelas primeiras palavras:

_-Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe, Rony?_

O ruivo fechou os olhos em claro sinal de desespero, sua voz tropeçando em sua garganta e saindo abafada e gaguejante quando ele voltou a falar:

_-Sim. Você estava certo, Harry. – _ele disse. – _O tempo todo você estava certo. E a Brinks... a Brinks..._

Harry balançou a cabeça tristemente: - _A Brinks capturou Hermione._

* * *

Aterrorizada, imobilizada pelas cordas e deitada de costas contra o mármore gelado da velha sepultura, Hermione observava o céu da noite escuro e sem estrelas, apenas a lua reinando soberba naquela imensidão negra. O som amortecido dos passos agora se tornava cada vez mais acentuado, abafando os assovios do vento e até mesmo o roncar distante de alguns trovões. A garota se sentia tonta e fraca, sensações que eram quase camufladas pelo intenso medo que tomava conta de todo seu ser. Uma pequena sombra escureceu sua visão segundos antes de uma figura pequena e encapuzada entrar em foco, estendendo uma mão escandalosamente reluzente para ela e a erguendo estupidamente pelos ombros.

_-Rabicho... – _ela murmurou boquiaberta, seu coração batendo na velocidade da luz e seu corpo inteiro tremendo como uma grande gelatina.

O pequeno homem pareceu se perturbar com a menção de seu nome, mas preferiu ignorar, agarrando a menina pela cintura e começando a arrastá-la numa direção mais ao centro do cemitério. Hermione sentiu aquela mão firme e áspera apertar em volta do seu corpo e o enjôo que ela estava sentindo cresceu assustadoramente. Rabicho exalava um fedor de suor e sujeira, fazendo a garota ter ânsia de vômitos. Ela tinha certeza que se sentimentos pudessem ser associados com odores, esse seria exatamente o cheiro da covardia e da inescrupulosidade.

A cabeça de Hermione girou uma vez mais e ela sentiu seus pés deslizando sobre o chão, com toda a certeza deixando para trás uma trilha funda sobre a terra úmida e entre o mato. Ela queria chutar e esmurrar, mas seus pés e braços estavam firmemente envolvidos pelas cordas. Ela queria enfeitiçar aquele homem sórdido, mas sua varinha tinha sido tirada de si. Ela queria gritar, mas isso parecia uma idéia ridícula, além do fato daquele cemitério parecer intimidar qualquer ação que levasse a um barulho mais alto. Assim, Hermione fez a única coisa que ainda sentiu que poderia fazer: ela chorou.

Poucos minutos depois, ambas as bochechas da garota já estavam completamente molhadas e vermelhas. E foi por entre lágrimas, com uma visão ligeiramente turva, que a menina viu um grande círculo de pessoas encapuzadas logo à frente.

_-Comensais da Morte. – _os lábios dela mexeram-se formando as palavras, mas não emitindo som algum.

Hermione poderia ver também que haviam duas figuras paradas ao centro do círculo e à medida que Rabicho a arrastava para mais perto, a imagem tornava-se mais nítida. Uma das figuras era alta e magra, e mesmo a garota não vendo sua face viperina, ela já sabia de quem se tratava, já que sua mera presença exalava maldade. Ela estava a poucos metros de Lorde Voldemort.

A segunda pessoa ao centro do círculo também era alta, embora não usasse capa nem vestes negras. E estava, assim como Hermione, envolvida por grossas cordas. Foi então que Rabicho a arrastou por mais alguns metros e com outro assomo de horror (dessa vez combinado com surpresa), ela identificou a figura amarrada ali. Ela reconheceu aqueles olhos profundos que tanto a ajudaram. Olhos que refletiam o mesmo terror e medo que ela própria sentia. Olhos que pareceram ainda mais desesperados ao cruzarem com os dela. Os olhos de Rebecca Brinks.

* * *

Rony tinha escorregado lentamente para a poltrona mais próxima e escondido seu rosto entre as mãos, sua respiração pesada. Gina arregalara os olhos em nítida expressão de confusão e surpresa, mas Harry assumiu uma postura firme e um brilho decidido no olhar.

_-Precisamos avisar Dumbledore. – _disse ele de modo resoluto, embora ainda oscilasse sobre seus pés e esfregasse sua cicatriz.

_-Claro, vamos! – _exclamou Gina de prontidão. – _Anda logo, Rony! – _ela somou se virando para o menino.

_-Mione... – _murmurou o ruivo erguendo a cabeça. Os olhos dele estavam desfocados e tinham virado uma sombra funda de vermelho, fazendo Harry e Gina desconfiarem que ele estava lutando uma batalha perdida contra as lágrimas.

_-Nós vamos encontrá-la. – _falou Gina dando um leve aperto no ombro do irmão. – _Não se preocupe._

Rony se limitou a acenar com a cabeça e assim os três atravessaram a sala comunal, cruzaram o buraco do retrato e correram rumo ao escritório do diretor.

_-Ei, garotos! – _chamou uma voz logo atrás, no momento em que eles iriam virar uma curva e tomar outro corredor. Os meninos se viraram e se depararam com a figura simpática e translúcida do fantasma da Grifinória, acenando alegremente.

_-Desculpe, Sr.Nicholas, mas agora estamos com pressa. – _disse Gina encarando o fantasma por cima do ombro.

_-Sim, entendo. – _ele falou parecendo meio emburrado. – _Mas só que se vocês forem por aí vão se atrasar ainda mais para o que quer que seja a razão dessa pressa. Pirraça está atirando bombas de bosta sobre todos que tomam essa direção e agora também está planejando derrubar um lustre bem pesado na cabeça do próximo que se aventurar por esse caminho._

_-Droga! – _praguejou Harry. – _Nós vamos perder muito tempo, esse é o caminho mais curto para o escritório do Dumbledore!_

_-Onde está o Barão Sangrento quando mais precisamos dele? – _resmungou Rony, sua voz entre exasperação e desespero.

_-Ah, meninos, poupem o trabalho! – _exclamou o fantasma observando-os. – _Se vocês estão atrás do diretor eu receio que terão que esperar..._

_-Esperar? – _retrucou Rony irritado. – _Desculpe, mas se você não reparou, nós não temos tempo para isso agora..._

_-Dumbledore não está no castelo no momento. – _continuou Nick ignorando o ruivo. – _Eu vi quando ele saiu esta manhã._

_-Saiu? – _indagou Harry, perplexo.

_-Ah, não... – _choramingou Gina, baixinho.

_-Inferno sangrento! – _xingou Rony chutando a parede, mas logo depois encostando-se sobre ela e lentamente ir deslizando para o chão, onde sentou-se, suas mãos correndo por seus cabelos vermelhos antes de cobrirem seu rosto novamente.

_-Tem algo que eu possa fazer por vocês? – _perguntou o fantasma notando o desespero dos meninos.

_-Não, Sr. Nicholas, obrigada. – _falou Gina balançando a cabeça melancolicamente e fitando Nick acenar e flutuar para longe deles.

_-O que nós faremos agora? – _indagou Rony, seu rosto ainda oculto pelos dedos.

_-Vamos até a sala da Brinks. – _disse Harry repentinamente. – _Quem sabe não encontramos uma pista ou algo que nos leve à Mione..._

Dessa forma, uma vez mais os três adolescentes saíram em disparada, agora na direção do segundo andar, que era onde se localizava a sala da professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

_-Está aberta. – _ofegou Gina assim que eles chegaram. – _Vocês acham que nós devemos...?_

Mas Harry e Rony não esperaram a ruiva concluir a frase. Eles empurraram a porta e entraram cautelosamente, ambos de varinhas em punho. A sala estava completamente silenciosa e deserta, suas várias mesinhas nos mesmos lugares, os mesmos livros, a mesmíssima escrivaninha...

_-Não há nada aqui. – _murmurou Rony espiando ao redor. – _Aquela coruja seca dissimulada da Brinks deve estar bem longe com a Mione... – _completou ansioso.

_-Como nós iremos encontrá-las agora? – _indagou Gina preocupada.

_-Vamos sair daqui, nós ainda podemos avisar a McGonagall. – _disse Harry se apressando para a saída, a ruiva ao seu encalço.

_-Harry, espere! – _chamou Rony fazendo os outros dois se virarem. – _O que é isso?_

Ele apontou para algo sobre a escrivaninha de Rebecca e Harry retornou alguns passos para olhar melhor: um pequeno embrulho decorado em papel de presente verde jazia lá em cima. E com uma etiqueta onde se lia: _"Para Harry Potter."_

_-Isso não está me cheirando nada bem. – _murmurou Gina se aproximando. – _É melhor você não abrir, Harry._

O menino encarou o pacotinho por alguns segundos, sua expressão em branco.

_-A Gina tem razão, Harry. – _disse Rony fitando o objeto também. – _Está mais que óbvio que isso é uma armadilha... Em todo o caso, é a única pista que nós temos e é da vida da Mione que estamos falando... Eu abro. – _completou decidido, espichando a mão para o pacote.

_-Não, Rony. – _falou Harry alcançando para o embrulho também. – _Eu não vou deixar outro amigo entrar em perigo por minha causa. EU abro!_

Gina ainda tentou dissuadi-los da idéia, mas no segundo em que as mãos dos dois garotos tocaram a superfície do objeto, Harry e Rony sentiram um forte puxão e tudo girou. E a última coisa que eles ouviram antes de entrarem num mundaréu de vento e cores, foi o grito abafado e surpreso de Gina.

* * *

Terror. Medo. Desespero. Aflição.

Nenhum desses sentimentos e nem mesmo a combinação de todos eles seria suficiente para conseguir expressar exatamente o que Hermione sentiu quando viu a face pálida e esquelética de Voldemort se virar e aqueles olhos vermelhos escarlates se fixarem sobre ela. Não era apenas aquela aparência horrível que congelava toda gota de sangue do seu corpo com terror, mas a presença daquele ser. A face viperina, os olhos vermelhos com pupilas verticais, a boca sem lábios, apenas um buraco talhado na face... Tudo aquilo amedrontava e dava náuseas, mas o que fazia o corpo da garota todo tremer e dava à ela um medo que ela nunca imaginou sequer possível de existir, era a áurea de crueldade e ódio que desprendia de Voldemort e cercava todo o ambiente próximo a ele.

_-Ótimo! – _exclamou ele numa voz aguda e sem vida, fazendo cada pêlo do corpo da garota se eriçar. – _Chegou quem faltava para o espetáculo!_

Todos os comensais se viraram também para encará-la e um grito alto, triste e fino cortou o ar gélido da noite:

_-Nããããããoooooooooooooo! A Hermione não, a Hermione não, por favor, não a machuquem, nãoooo!_

Hermione ouviu os gritos de Rebecca Brinks e pareceu senti-los em seu coração. Eles estavam carregados de dor. Mas Voldemort meramente soltou uma risada fria e prosseguiu com sua voz cruel:

_-Agora só falta nosso espectador de honra... Já já nosso querido Harry Potter estará chegando...!_

Ele voltou a gargalhar e os comensais acompanharam, grunhindo idiotamente com risadas. A respiração de Hermione parou em sua garganta e cada osso de seu corpo tremeu ao ouvir aquela voz gélida acompanhada das risadas cruéis. A presença maligna de Voldemort seria capaz de fazer murchar um jardim em flor ou fazer tempestade em um dia ensolarado.

Desde seus onze anos, quando recebeu a carta de Hogwarts e descobriu que era uma bruxa, a garota vivera inúmeros desafios e enfrentara incontáveis perigos, mas nunca sentira tanto medo. Medo por ela, por Rebecca, por Harry, pelo mundo bruxo. Medo de nunca poder ouvir os conselhos da professora outra vez ou poder ver o rosto sorridente do amigo depois de uma partida de Quadribol. Medo de não mais poder desfrutar de uma aula ou mergulhar num bom livro. Medo de não ter outra chance de se divertir com Gina numa conversa de garotas ou admirar a lua incidindo sobre o lago de Hogwarts. Mas principalmente, medo de não poder mais ver os olhos azuis de Rony. Medo de nunca poder sentir os lábios dele completamente sobre os dela para dizer exatamente o gosto que eles possuem. Medo de jamais ter a chance de, de fato, viver o sentimento que ela levava em seu peito desde seu primeiro ano. Medo de não desfrutar seu intenso e irremediável amor com o único que sempre o possuiu. Enfim, medo de nunca ficar junto de Ronald Weasley.

Outra lágrima solitária desceu pela bochecha de Hermione e ela rezou silenciosamente para que alguma coisa acontecesse. E foi nesse momento que um barulho amortecido fez-se ouvir próximo dali. Um barulho como o de algo sólido se encontrando com o chão de terra...

* * *

_**N/A: Bem pessoal, esse capítulo foi só mesmo para dar um gostinho para o próximo, mas espero que tenham gostado. Não vou me estender muito porque meu olho custou permitir que eu digitasse até aqui, certo? Me perdoem por dessa vez não fazer os agradecimentos individuais que sempre faço, mas não está dando mesmo... **_

_**Muitíssimo obrigada de coração a todos que leram e comentaram (eu li cada comentário com muito amor e satisfação) e também àqueles que sempre comentam e deixaram de comentar nesse capítulo por algum motivo. E agradeço também aos leitores silenciosos que nunca comentam, mas se quiserem opinar estejam à vontade e me farão muito feliz, ok?**_

_**No próximo capítulo eu voltarei com os agradecimentos normais, porque se Deus quiser meu olho terá melhorado...**_

_**Beijos nos corações de todos!**_

_**Malfeito feito!**_


	28. O plano maligno

**_N/A: Oi pessoal! Demorei, mas voltei. É que com tantos problemas, imprevistos e a dificuldade em si do capítulo a atualização demorou, mas espero que gostem do resultado. Leiam as notas no final. Beijos!_**

* * *

**Capítulo XXVIII **

**O Plano Maligno**

Quando o rodopio multicolorido de vento cessou, Harry sentiu seus pés se encontrarem bruscamente com o chão e desabou de lado, ao mesmo tempo em que Rony tombou logo à sua frente, com a cara afundada em algo que parecia ser uma terra úmida e fofa. Ambos ainda tinham os dedos apertados firmemente em torno do pequeno embrulho verde e quando finalmente ergueram os olhos e soltaram o pacote, notaram que ele jazia ali em meio ao mato alto e que caídos ao seu lado estavam outros dois pacotinhos semelhantes. Harry se ergueu sobre seus joelhos e aproximou o rosto do embrulho mais próximo, firmando sua vista para ler na sombria escuridão que os envolvia.

"_Para Hermione" – _ele leu na etiqueta presa ao embrulho vermelho, notando que a caligrafia contida ali era exatamente a mesma que escrevera "_Para Harry" _no outro pacote.

_-O... o que é isso? – _a voz temerosa de Rony sussurrou. – _Onde é que nós estamos? Como viemos parar aqui?_

Harry olhou ao seu redor, observando os vários túmulos, as árvores espaçadas, o mato alto e a precária cruz de madeira sobre uma capelinha ao longe. Ele compreendeu e seu estômago afundou violentamente, um arrepio eriçando os cabelos de sua nuca e descendo por toda sua espinha.

_-Era uma armadilha. – _ele murmurou de volta, fitando a face pálida do amigo, que corria os olhos azuis por toda a parte e parecia absolutamente assombrado.

_-A-armadilha? – _gaguejou o ruivo.

_-É... – _afirmou Harry. – _Veja isso. – _completou apontando os pacotes no chão.

Rony se ajoelhou também e se juntou a Harry para observar os embrulhos, esticando a mão para alcançar um deles.

_-Não! – _Harry falou urgentemente, agarrando o pulso de Rony e impedindo-o de tocar o objeto. – _Não toque neles a menos que queira voltar! São chaves de portais e provavelmente lhe levarão de volta à Hogwarts!_

_-E isso é ruim? – _Rony grunhiu com uma careta. – _Eu decididamente não gosto desse lugar, Harry..._

_-Nem eu. – _disse Harry esfregando sua cicatriz com a ponta do dedo indicador, a outra mão agarrando sua varinha firmemente. – _Esse é o mesmo cemitério que visitei quando toquei a taça do Torneio Tribruxo em nosso quarto ano._

Os olhos azuis de Rony se arregalaram como dois grandes faróis luminosos.

_-Mas ela está aqui, Rony. – _continuou Harry. – _Hermione está aqui._

A expressão do ruivo tornou-se ainda mais desesperada e a julgar pela palidez estrondeante de sua face, Harry poderia apostar que não havia mais uma única gota de sangue correndo no corpo do amigo.

_-C-como... como é que você sabe? – _gaguejou ele.

Harry acenou outra vez para o pacote vermelho ao chão. Rony aproximou o rosto do objeto e também pôde ler o _"Para Hermione" _na etiqueta pregada ali.

_-Pegue o pacote. – _falou Harry repentinamente.

_-O-o que? – _murmurou Rony erguendo a cabeça para encará-lo.

_-Eles a pegaram como isca, Rony. – _explicou Harry, agora apertando sua cicatriz com mais força e mais urgentemente. – _E eles querem a MIM, não a você. Pegue o portal. Volte._

Os olhos do ruivo estreitaram ligeiramente e quando ele falou, embora o terror ainda fosse nítido em sua voz, seu tom era mais firme e decidido:

_-Você não pode REALMENTE acreditar nisso. – _declarou ele. – _Você não pode REALMENTE acreditar que eu deixaria meu melhor amigo na mão e entregaria minha garota de bandeja só para salvar a minha pele!_

Harry piscou, surpreso: - _Entregaria sua O QUÊ?_

As orelhas de Rony queimaram e ele não encontrou coragem suficiente para repetir as palavras, falando ao invés:

_-Entregaria Hermione..._

_-Certo. – _concordou Harry com um brevíssimo fantasma de um sorriso. – _Mas não é essa a questão, Rony, você pode voltar e então nós-_

_-Eu NÃO irei voltar, Harry! – _cortou o ruivo, agora segurando sua varinha com firmeza também. – _Não sem você e Hermione comigo!_

Harry abriu a boca para retrucar, mas nesse instante o som de risadas ecoou em algum ponto não muito longe dali, cortando o ar gélido da noite e sobressaltando os dois garotos.

_-V-você… você não acha que foi só uma pessoa que riu, acha, Harry? – _perguntou Rony engolindo em seco.

Harry negou com a cabeça, na falta óbvia de palavras para descrever a situação desfavorável (para não dizer desesperadora) na qual se encontravam: em número de dois contra dezenas de cruéis Comensais da Morte.

_-Há um grupo grande aqui, companheiro. – _gaguejou ele.

_-Foi o que eu pensei. – _sussurrou Rony com outra careta.

_-Certo… - _começou Harry andando em círculos e cochichando febrilmente. – _Certo. Tudo o que precisamos é de um plano de ataque… uma estratégia… primeiro devemos encontrar Hermione, então-_

_-Enfrentamos sozinhos um bando de Comensais da Morte sangrentos, vencemos Você-Sabe-Quem e resgatamos ela com a gente até um dos portais. – _completou Rony arregalando os olhos novamente. – _É uma simples moleza, não?_

Harry engoliu em seco também: - _Quando você coloca as coisas dessa forma…_

O silêncio caiu uma vez mais, quebrado quase imediatamente por um barulho amortecido e suave de passos que atingiu os ouvidos dos meninos, seguido pelo leve rumorejo de uma capa arranhando a superfície do mato. Harry agiu rápido, se escondendo atrás de uma lápide alta e rachada pelo tempo. Rony se abaixou sob a proteção de um túmulo de mármore negro, oculto parcialmente por uma árvore e pelo capim alto. Os passos tornavam-se gradualmente mais próximos, até que finalmente a visão dos garotos recaiu sobre uma figura atarracada e encapuzada, caminhando em linha reta e empunhando uma varinha com uma mão prateada particularmente luminosa.

_-Rabicho. – _Harry murmurou ferozmente, por entre dentes cerrados. Mas antes dele se decidir o que fazer, o pequeno homem com cara de rato ergueu sua varinha e berrou:

_-Accio varinha do Potter!_

Harry sentiu sua varinha deslizar de seus dedos, mas no último minuto conseguiu segurá-la. Agindo depressa, ele abandonou a lápide e gritou:

_-Expelliarmus!_

O clarão do feitiço atingiu Rabicho em cheio, jogando para longe a varinha do bruxo, que pareceu desnorteado com o ataque surpresa.

_-Petrificus Totalus! – _continuou Harry, fazendo o homem balançar precariamente e cair com um estrondo macio na terra fofa.

_-Muito bom, Harry! – _exclamou Rony se erguendo de trás do túmulo. – _Menos um!_

Mas de repente, como se vindos de todos os lugares e de lugar algum em particular, clarões de feitiços cruzaram o ar e os garotos se viram exatamente no meio de um fogo cruzado, assistindo as mais variadas azarações ricochetearem de todas as direções sobre as suas cabeças.

_-Abaixe-se! – _berrou Harry mergulhando na terra, seu braço roçando com força no matagal, abrindo pequenos cortes. Rony saltou de bruços também, olhando por cima de seu ombro e vendo uma infinidade de Comensais encapuzados, como imponentes e sombrios morcegos negros particularmente crescidos.

_-Interrompam os ataques! – _exigiu a voz alta e arrastada de uma das figuras encapuzadas. – _O mestre quer o Potter vivo!_

Imediatamente o clarão causado pelos feitiços cessou e só o que restava era uma lânguida faixa de luz prateada vinda do luar. O silêncio momentâneo feria os ouvidos dos meninos. Harry e Rony ergueram as cabeças e viram-se cercados por quase uma dúzia de Comensais, formando um círculo ao redor deles.

_-De pé! – _ordenou a mesma voz arrastada, a qual ambos sabiam pertencer sem sombras de dúvidas a Lúcio Malfoy. – _De pé os dois!_

Rony pegou o olhar do amigo como se buscasse instruções, mas Harry meramente fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e se ergueu. O ruivo fez o mesmo.

_-O Lord ficará mais que satisfeito em vê-lo, Potter... – _sorriu Malfoy.

Harry deu um relance ao homem e mesmo através da capa e da máscara, o garoto pôde ver que Lúcio tinha o rosto magro e abatido, com certeza conseqüência de meses inteiros enclausurado em Azkaban.

_-Como foram as férias em Azkaban, Malfoy? – _desdenhou Harry numa tentativa desesperada de ganhar tempo até decidir-se o que fazer.

_-Não muito melhores do que as suas serão no inferno, Potter. – _retrucou o Comensal, despertando risadas de seus comparsas. – _Mas antes disso o Lord garantirá que você tenha uma boa parcela de diversão com ele, não se preocupe._

_-Mesmo? – _indagou Harry com sarcasmo, seu cérebro trabalhando furiosamente em busca de uma solução.

_-Oh, sim. – _respondeu Malfoy. – _Não fique ansioso. Você terá que esperar apenas um pouco, já que no momento o Lord deve estar se divertindo com a pestilenta da sua amiguinha Sangue-Ruim imunda e nojen-_

_-Silencio! – _explodiu Rony brandindo sua varinha com fúria e interrompendo bruscamente a frase de Malfoy.

_-Expelliarmus! – _um outro Comensal berrou às costas dos garotos, fazendo a varinha do ruivo voar alguns metros e ir descansar no chão de terra a centímetros de distância dos pacotes-portais.

_-Estup- - _começou Harry se virando depressa, mas sentiu um soco forte do lado de sua face, entortando seus óculos e sangrando o canto dos seus lábios.

_-Incarcerous! – _um terceiro Comensal gritou, apontando a varinha para ele, que sentiu grossas cordas envolverem todo seu corpo, o imobilizando completamente. Houve mais alguns gritos, estampidos e, desesperado, ele olhou ao redor à procura de Rony. O amigo estava envolto em cordas também, caído de costas ao chão, um fino filete de sangue descendo de seu nariz.

_-Ho-ho... – _desdenhou Malfoy, recuperando sua voz. – _O santo Potter herói dos Sangue-Ruins está em dificuldades agora..._

_-Cale sua estúpida boca nojenta, Malfoy! – _esbravejou Rony sem conseguir se conter. Os olhos cinzentos de Lúcio brilharam de malícia.

_-Ora, ora, ora... – _cantarolou ele. – _Seu pai ficará orgulhoso, Weasley! Muito bem, suponho que finalmente conseguirá algum destaque para sua família de perdedores quando mandarmos seu corpo dilacerado de presente a Arthur... Quem sabe você não consiga a honra de ser morto pelo próprio Lord?_

_-Você é desprezível, Malfoy! – _gritou Harry nervoso. Sua cicatriz ardia como brasa quente e seu paladar provava o gosto nauseante de sangue, vindo do corte em seu lábio.

O homem abrira a boca para outra réplica mordaz, mas nesse instante outro Comensal se aproximou apressado, juntando-se aos vários outros presentes ali.

_-O Lord já está se impacientando com a demora, Lúcio. – _falou ele. – _É melhor que leve o garoto de uma vez._

Malfoy resmungou algo que os meninos não compreenderam e, no momento seguinte, ambos sentiram-se sendo arrastados mais para o fundo do cemitério.

* * *

Hermione ergueu a cabeça e piscou com energia para forçar fora do caminho as lágrimas que estavam embaçando sua visão. O medo absoluto ainda preenchia todo seu ser, mas mesmo sob a ação de tanto terror ela ainda pôde notar que algo estava acontecendo. Vários Comensais tinham deixado o círculo e a voz aguda, arrepiante e fria de Voldemort tinha cessado. Ele parecia ter repentinamente mergulhado numa maré de ansiosa e maligna expectativa. Então sons abafados de feitiços cortando o ar atingiram os ouvidos de Hermione e o coração dela acelerou. Ela suou, ela sofreu, ela chorou. E no segundo em que suas bochechas já estavam coalhadas com lágrimas e seu lábio inferior tremia tão incontrolavelmente quanto as folhas das árvores com o vento, a menina viu um movimento à frente: um grupo encapuzado caminhava lentamente de volta, encabeçado por uma silhueta alta e esguia que arrastava outras duas figuras, uma de cada lado. O estômago de Hermione se contorceu dolorosamente. Mesmo dentro da escuridão, ela sabia de quem se tratava. Ela não precisava ver, ela sentia a presença deles... 

Lúcio Malfoy caminhou mais alguns passos adiante e quando chegou perto o suficiente para que os olhos da garota encontrassem um olhar azul luminoso, ela teve suas suspeitas confirmadas. Seu coração flutuou e gritou aliviado por ver Rony novamente, mas sua razão o queria bem longe dali, salvo e vivo. Se alguém tivesse que se machucar, que fosse ela. Não Rony. Não Harry. Isso sim a machucaria para valer...

_-Harry! Rony! – _ela encontrou forças para gritar, sua voz engrolada com o choro. Ambos os meninos a encararam. Harry tinha um brilho decidido incrustado em seus olhos verdes muito vivos. Rony (que já tinha a localizado antes) tinha uma expressão firme, embora uma fina e quase imperceptível lágrima teimou em descer acariciando sua bochecha.

_-Mione! – _ele gritou, o desespero nítido em seu tom.

_-Oh, não! O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – _exigiu com urgência uma outra voz.

Harry olhou na direção das palavras e Rony relutantemente desgrudou seu olhar de Hermione para observar também.

_-P-professora Brinks? – _murmurou Harry completamente chocado. Os dois garotos pareceram muitíssimos surpresos (quase espantados) por ver a mulher a qual julgavam culpada, envolvida em grossas cordas assim como eles.

Malfoy fez seu espaço até o centro do círculo recém reestruturado e com violência atirou Harry e Rony sobre o chão de terra, ao lado de Hermione e Rebecca. Os meninos caíram de costas e gemeram com o impacto. Hermione soluçou mais alto.

_-Merlim! – _continuou Rebecca em tom lamentoso. – _Vocês não deveriam estar aqui, não deveriam..._

_-E o que a SENHORA está fazendo a- - _começou Harry fitando a mulher, mas foi cortado no meio da frase.

_-CALEM-SE TODOS VOCÊS! – _explodiu o urro macabro de Voldemort, causando calafrios em todos e fazendo a cicatriz de Harry arrebentar em dor. O menino sentia como se milhares de agulhas em chamas perfurassem sua testa, rasgando sua pele, dilacerando sua carne, rachando seu crânio... Ele gritou, mas seus berros de dor e agonia foram repentinamente abafados: Voldemort acabara de conjurar grossas mordaças para cada uma das pessoas amarradas no meio do círculo. Ele soltou outra gargalhada sem vida, antes de voltar a falar:

_-Oh, vejo que temos a presença de um penetra para nossa pequena festa... – _desdenhou, voltando seus olhos vermelhos demoníacos para a face branca e apavorada de Rony.

_-Quer que eu me livre dele, mestre? – _ofereceu um Comensal dando um passo adiante.

Harry e Hermione arregalaram os olhos ao som dessas palavras e se debateram em suas amarras, as cabeças colidindo dolorosamente com o chão de terra no processo. Rony suava frio e lágrimas corriam torrencialmente pelo rosto de Hermione.

Voldemort riu uma vez mais, juntando as pontas dos seus longos dedos muito brancos e analisando criticamente as reações dos garotos.

_-Não ainda, Dolohov. – _disse ele lentamente. – _Acho que será extremamente divertido termos um espectador a mais para assistir ao espetáculo dessa noite... De qualquer forma, no fim ele terá o mesmo destino dos outros... – _completou gargalhando. Os Comensais acompanharam-no, mesmo sem sequer saber o porquê estavam rindo.

_-Comensais da Morte! – _chamou Voldemort. – _Essa noite será a mais especial que suas medíocres existências poderão lhes proporcionar. Nessa magnífica escuridão e em meio a esse fantástico cenário, algo mudará para sempre os rumos do universo... E isso acontecerá pela simples razão que hoje, além de ser o bruxo mais poderoso que o mundo já viu, a criatura vivente mais poderosa que alguém possa ter sonhado existir, eu também alcançarei a tão preciosa e cobiçada imortalidade._

Houve um silêncio tenso e quase palpável sob essa declaração. Rony parecia paralisado. Harry ofegava em dor e Hermione soluçava silenciosamente. Rebecca Brinks, por sua vez, parecia aterrorizada, mas ouvia atentamente. Voldemort prosseguiu:

_-E vocês podem se perguntar por que escolhi esse lugar, não? Por que escolhi alcançar tal glória no meio de um cemitério onde estão enterrados os restos mortais do meu pai trouxa desprezível e abominável... É um tanto quanto óbvio, mas se suas mentes desfavorecidas não conseguiram chegar à resposta, eu lhes direi: como todos vocês sabem, esse foi o lugar onde me reergui depois de longos e duros anos. Aqui foi onde recuperei meu corpo e meu poder, minha força e minha astúcia... Logo, nada estranho e muito justo que esse também seja o palco de onde, hoje, atingirei minha maior meta, alcançarei minha maior vitória!..._

Ele se aproximou do lugar onde Harry estava estatelado de costas ao chão, com os olhos apertados e lacrimejantes e se abaixou, afastando uma mecha de cabelo escuro da testa do garoto e tocando sua cicatriz com a ponta do longo dedo indicador. O menino tentou berrar, mas o som ouvido foi apenas um grunhido, já que seu grito foi abafado pela mordaça mágica que cobria sua boca.

_-Ora, ora, ora... – _sussurrou Voldemort maldosamente. – _Nos encontramos de novo, caro Potter... E hoje vou presenteá-lo com o que você já deveria ter ganhado há muito tempo... Hoje você finalmente será premiado com a morte, Harry Potter!... Mas antes terá a chance de assistir todo o espetáculo, não se preocupe._

_-Milorde... – _chamou uma voz temerosa à esquerda. – _Será que poderíamos ter a honra de conhecer os seus planos para essa noite?_

Voldemort virou seus característicos olhos vermelhos de pupilas verticais para o Comensal que acabara de falar e a figura encapuzada se encolheu ligeiramente.

_-Eu não aprecio bisbilhoteiros curiosos, Nott. Você sabe disso, suponho... – _falou ele numa voz enregelante.

_-Perdão, meu amo, perdão. – _sussurrou Nott. – _Eu lhe imploro sua miseric-_

_-Está bem, está bem, sem resmungos e choramingos agora. – _cortou Voldemort. – _Como Lord misericordioso que sou, os deixarei saber mais sobre o espetáculo que dentro em breve vocês presenciarão..._

_-Obrigado mestre, obrigado. – _Nott murmurou freneticamente, se ajoelhando até Voldemort e beijando-lhe as barras das vestes. O homem olhou-o com nojo e rispidamente mandou que se afastasse. Em seguida, sorriu maliciosamente:

_-Essa noite, Comensais da Morte, será realizado aqui, com todos vocês como testemunhas, o Encantamento das Almas._

Um silêncio ainda mais pesado caiu sobre todo o grupo. Durante alguns segundos pareciam que todos ali estavam assimilando as palavras de Voldemort. Havia no ar um quê de surpresa e sinistra excitação mal disfarçada. Harry, que finalmente conseguiu manter seus olhos lacrimejantes de dor abertos por um tempo maior que um minuto, trocou um breve relance confuso com Rony, ambos nitidamente não entendendo o significado da declaração de Voldemort. Hermione, ainda chorando, enrugou a testa em concentração, como se tentasse se lembrar de algo e, Rebecca Brinks, com a boca escancarada, parecia completamente horrorizada, embora também apresentasse um ar de certa incompreensão.

_-Mas Mestre, - _falou uma voz arrastada mais à direita – _como será possível...?_

O tom de Lúcio Malfoy também era temeroso, embora ainda fosse muito mais firme e decidido do que o que Nott usara há pouco.

_-Lúcio, Lúcio, Lúcio... – _cantarolou a figura medonha de Voldemort. – _Será que do alto de sua experiência a sua mente tacanha ainda não possa compreender? Você não sabe o que é o Encantamento das Almas?_

_-Sim, eu sei, meu amo. – _respondeu Malfoy prontamente. – _Apenas não compreendo como..._

_-Meu caro Lúcio, acho que realmente você não sabe... Suponho que preciso oferecer uma conferência sobre o assunto a todos vocês leigos... Mas, esperem! Por que eu gastaria tempo e energia numa tarefa tão enfadonha quando nós temos aqui uma PROFESSORA? Aposto que ela saberia explicar todas as coordenadas a vocês, não é mesmo, Brinks? – _acrescentou se virando para a assustada mulher ao chão, amarrada e amordaçada.

_-Vamos, retirem-lhe a mordaça para ouvirmos o que ela tem a dizer sobre o assunto!_

Um dos Comensais, o mais alto e corpulento, se adiantou e arrancou bruscamente a grossa faixa negra que cobria a boca da professora, a colocando de pé. Os lábios dela estavam trêmulos e pálidos.

_-Diga a todos, Brinks. – _ordenou Voldemort. – _Diga a todos tudo o que você sabe sobre o Encantamento das Almas._

A mulher não se moveu. Ela apenas encarou o chão, seus lábios apertados firmemente como se ela fosse totalmente incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra.

_-Será que você também não sabe? – _desdenhou Voldemort. – _Ah, como Dumbledore ficaria decepcionado ao saber da ignorância de sua professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas!_

Rebecca não deu qualquer sinal de ouvir e meramente continuou fitando o chão, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

_-Bem, bem... Isso está começando a me irritar. Fale agora, mulher inútil! Imperio! – _gritou Voldemort apontando a varinha na direção da mulher, que pareceu repentinamente relaxada e com o olhar vítreo. – _Agora fale a todos sobre o Encantamento das Almas! – _exigiu ele.

Rebecca abriu a boca automaticamente e no instante seguinte falou, sua voz estranha e distante:

_-O Encantamento das Almas é um feitiço antigo muito poderoso, porém maligno e absolutamente complexo, sendo muito difícil de ser realizado._

_-Certo, continue._

_-Esse feitiço pode ser usado para oferecer ao Receptor um dos dois objetivos ambiciosos: o primeiro é a vida eterna, a imortalidade, e o segundo é a r-_

_-Não importa o segundo. – _cortou Voldemort. – _O objetivo hoje é justamente esse primeiro, a imortalidade... Explique a esses bastardos imbecis como o feitiço é feito, vamos!_

_-O Encantamento das Almas envolve três gerações, - _continuou Rebecca – _e para que ele seja realizado é necessário que as três pessoas envolvidas estejam presentes no momento. Essas três gerações, essas três pessoas, serão chamadas de Doador, Receptor e Terceiro Participante. O Doador é aquele que doará a sua alma ao Receptor, dando a ele o objetivo em questão, que é a vida eterna ou a –_

_-Nesse caso a vida eterna. – _Voldemort interrompeu outra vez. – _Prossiga._

_-O Receptor então receberá a alma e alcançará o objetivo desejado, mas um alto preço será pago pelo Doador: como ele terá doado sua alma, sua essência, ele morrerá instantaneamente._

Harry, Rony e Hermione, todos prestando total atenção às palavras da professora, arregalaram os olhos. Harry mordeu os lábios por baixo da mordaça, Rony engoliu com força e Hermione deixou as lágrimas escaparem com mais facilidade, encharcando suas bochechas, seu pescoço e as frentes de suas vestes que não estavam ocultas pelas cordas.

_-Para que o feitiço funcione, - _continuou Rebecca – _o Doador deve ter seu coração repleto de dois sentimentos distintos: amor e ódio. Ele deve estar sentindo ao mesmo tempo amor e ódio pelas outras duas pessoas participantes, amor por uma e ódio pela outra. Mas esse amor não poderá ser de qualquer tipo, deverá ser um amor familiar obrigatório, ou seja, de filho para pai ou mãe, de pai ou mãe para filho, de avô para neto, de neto para avô... O Encantamento das Almas é infalível se realizado da maneira correta, mas não funcionará se uma das gerações não estiver presente ou se um dos três envolvidos for uma criança com menos de treze anos completos. – _ela finalizou e continuou estática, com o olhar parado e vítreo. Os Comensais encaravam Voldemort com um misto de curiosidade e espanto. Ele voltou a gargalhar.

_-Suponho que tenham entendido a base do feitiço agora, Comensais? – _perguntou desdenhoso. – _Seu cérebro infeliz conseguiu acompanhar, Lúcio?_

_-Sim, Mestre. – _murmurou Lúcio. – _Mas apenas não consigo compreender como isso será possível sem as três gerações presentes..._

_-Ah, isso sim é uma boa história, meu caro. Acho que está na hora de todos aqui se reconhecerem exatamente pelo que são..._

Voldemort fez então um breve movimento com a varinha e o olhar de Rebecca pareceu entrar em foco outra vez. Ela piscou uma ou duas vezes e novamente sua expressão se encheu de terror. A maldição "_Imperius" _tinha sido retirada.

_-Voltemos no tempo alguns anos, que é onde está o palco inicial dessa fantástica história... – _riu Voldemort. – _Estávamos em 1942 e mesmo já acreditando que futuramente eu chegaria a ser o que hoje sou, eu ainda usava o nome nojento e indigno do meu pai trouxa: Tom Riddle._

_Eu estava em meu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, era Monitor-Chefe, invejado por todos, admirado pela maioria absoluta dos professores e rodeado por garotas. Bom... havia uma garota em especial que chamou minha atenção. Não por essas baboseiras de amor e paixão, mas por sua beleza e status. Ela era uma sextanista da Corvinal que chamava atenção aonde ia, cobiçada por todo e qualquer aluno do castelo. E foi esse o principal motivo que fez com que eu me aproximasse dela, para provar que eu conseguiria o que quisesse ou quem quisesse a qualquer hora. Essa foi a razão pela qual conquistei e seduzi Jamile Church._

Rebecca Brinks arregalou seus grandes e profundos olhos castanhos e sua boca se escancarou.

_-O que? – _ela murmurou num tom quase inaudível. Voldemort sorriu cruelmente e, sem fazer comentários, prosseguiu com sua narrativa:

_-Naquele ano eu me formei e deixei Hogwarts, indo em busca de planos mais ambiciosos, conquistas mais significativas... _

_Foi só dois anos depois, em 1944, que reencontrei Jamile. Ela estava ocupando um cargo alto no Ministério. Recém-formada, tão jovem e já tão influente... E isso foi o que fez com que eu aproximasse dela novamente, a seduzisse uma vez mais..._

Um soluço alto interrompeu brevemente a história e Harry, Rony e Hermione viraram as cabeças ao mesmo tempo para ver Rebecca Brinks em prantos.

_-Cale-se, mulher estúpida! – _bradou Voldemort. E com um quê de diversão acrescentou: - _Eu ainda nem mesmo me aproximei das melhores partes..._

_Certo, onde parei? Ah, sim, muito bem... Minha relação com Jamile Church não foi duradoura. Em meados de 1945 ela começou a perceber minha ambição, minha sede de poder e minha falta de amor por ela, e isso a assustou como a morte!... Os fracos são demasiado covardes à perspectiva das coisas grandes e dessa forma, ela se afastou de mim e fugiu. Foi viver com outro, um trouxa asqueroso de nome Daurien. Daurien BRINKS._

Como se fossem um só, Harry, Rony e Hermione ofegaram. Rebecca soluçou com ainda mais vontade e mesmo os Comensais pareceram se agitar, surpresos.

_-Pulando para 1946, - _continuou Voldemort, claramente desfrutando as reações causadas por suas palavras – _temos uma parte mais divertida da história: nesse ano eu já estava me tornando muito poderoso e meu prazer nas coisas simples como matar e torturar já estava aguçado. Então invadi a casa dos Brinks, matei o traste do trouxa Daurien e sua linda esposa Jamile._

_-Desgraçado! – _berrou Rebecca sobressaltando a todos. Os Comensais lhe apontaram as varinhas de modo ameaçador, mas Voldemort gargalhou gostosamente.

_-Estamos chegando nas partes boas, estamos chegando... – _disse ele. – _Como eu ia dizendo, matei Daurien Brinks e antes de matar Jamile, ela me confessou que quando fugiu de mim estava grávida e que eu era o pai do bebê que dormia no quarto dos fundos daquela casa. O bebê de poucos meses que o trouxa assumiu como filha e lhe deu seu nome sujo. Tom Riddle era o verdadeiro pai da criancinha imunda chamada Rebecca Brinks._

Todos os olhares dos presentes se voltaram para a mulher parada ali ao centro do círculo. Rony e Harry pareciam estupefatos e Hermione, penalizada. Rebecca Brinks tinha a face pálida e lágrimas silenciosas deslizavam fora de seus profundos olhos castanhos.

_-Filha? – _ela sussurrou temerosa. – _SUA filha? – _perguntou se virando para a figura maligna de Voldemort. Ele a ignorou completamente, absorto em pensamentos e nitidamente ávido para continuar a falar:

_-Depois dessa confissão, eu matei Jamile também, mas poupei o bebê. Não porque me tocasse o fato dela ser minha filha, mas porque na época eu já conhecia os poderes dos laços sanguíneos e já sabia que futuramente a criança poderia vir a me ser útil. Talvez tenha sido por curiosidade ou receio de ver reflexos de meus poderes em outra pessoa, mas o fato é que sempre acompanhei cada passo dessa criança maldita. Soube que foi criada pela avó materna e tive notícias de quando ela fora para Hogwarts. Só então tive certeza de que ela não herdara nada de mim, nenhum poder sequer. Ela não tinha nada de excepcional, não falava a língua das cobras e nem sequer se tornou uma sonserina. Se tornou, ao invés, uma corvinal medíocre como a mãe._

_-Não pode ser, não pode ser... – _Rebecca murmurava febrilmente.

_-Rebecca Brinks negou completamente meu sangue e fez jus ao nome imundo do trouxa que acreditava ser seu pai. Outra prova disso foi quando em seu último ano de escola, começou a se relacionar com um paspalho grifinório de sangue ruim chamado Jerry Taylor._

_-Cale a boca! – _explodiu a mulher de repente, caindo de joelhos e chorando desesperadamente. – _Cale a boca!_

_-Respeite o papai, Rebecca. – _zombou Voldemort. – _Crucio!_

A mulher se estirou no chão de terra e se contorceu como um animal ferido com o corpo em chamas. Seus gritos ecoaram em cada canto do precário cemitério, cortando o ar triste e parado da noite. Harry fechou os olhos apertados, sua cicatriz explodindo em dor também. Rony fez uma careta e Hermione desejou do fundo do coração que tudo fosse apenas mais um pesadelo e ela acordasse de uma vez.

_-Ok. – _disse Voldemort erguendo a varinha e suspendendo a maldição sobre a mulher ofegante aos seus pés. – _Antes de mais diversão, deixe-me terminar a história..._

_Rebecca Brinks casou-se com Jerry Taylor quando terminou Hogwarts e em 1966 deu a luz a uma criança, a pequena meliantezinha chamada Kimberly Taylor..._

_-Cale-se. – _ofegou Rebecca do lugar onde estava prostrada. – _Cale-se!_

Voldemort não lhe deu qualquer atenção.

_-Em meados de 1972, já no auge de meu poder e fama, me recordei do feitiço antigo chamado Encantamento das Almas e tracei um plano em busca da vitória contra a morte, em busca da imortalidade. Esse plano envolvia, obviamente, Rebecca e Kimberly Taylor, minhas mais próximas ligações sanguíneas, formando juntamente comigo as três gerações necessárias para o sucesso do feitiço..._

_-Crápula... Canalha! – _praguejou Rebecca forçando sua voz. – _Não fale de minha filha com sua boca indigna!_

_-Crucio!_

A mulher rolou pela terra e berrou de dor e agonia novamente. Os Comensais riram maldosamente, satisfeitos.

_-Fique quieta! – _sibilou Voldemort. – _Não gosto de interrupções e a fantástica história ainda não terminou!..._

_Assim, com o plano pronto, só restava esperar para colocá-lo em prática. Eu não poderia realizar o Encantamento das Almas de imediato, porque como a nossa querida professora Brinks já mencionou, o feitiço não é válido se um dos três participantes for uma criança com menos de treze anos. Desse modo, eu teria que aguardar alguns anos, até que a meliantezinha da Kimberly Taylor atingisse a idade._

Rebecca tentou protestar pelo insulto à memória da filha, mas não teve forças. Voldemort prosseguiu:

_-Em 1978, quando a menina tinha doze anos, eu resolvi dar andamento ao plano que há muito estava congelado, tentando deixar a Doadora, Rebecca Taylor, nas condições ideais para a realização do Encantamento das Almas. Ela obviamente já sentia amor por uma das partes, sua filha, mas eu precisava aguçar nela o outro sentimento. Eu precisava acender nela o ódio. O ódio pela outra parte, o ódio por mim. Só sentindo ao mesmo tempo amor e ódio é que ela poderia doar-me a alma, tornando-me assim, imortal, único._

_-E o que exatamente deu errado nesse plano tão bem elaborado, milorde? – _indagou uma voz feminina que fez o estômago de Harry se contorcer de aversão.

_-Tenha paciência, Bela. – _disse Voldemort. – _Eu chegarei lá..._

_Muito bem... Para aguçar o ódio de Rebecca por mim, eu invadi a casa dos Taylor e assassinei pessoalmente seu marido Jerry Taylor em sua frente, fazendo questão de deixá-la assistir o paspalho agonizar até a morte..._

_-Desgraçado... desgraçado... – _Rebecca resmungava baixinho, completamente sem forças.

_-Com certeza a ação teve o efeito esperado: Rebecca me odiou com todo seu coração...! Mas então as coisas começaram a desandar. Kimberly Taylor era muito apegada ao palerma medíocre do pai e caiu doente com a notícia de sua morte, morrendo no verão seguinte, antes mesmo de completar seus treze anos e estragando completamente o plano que eu cuidadosamente cultivava há tantos anos._

_-E como milorde reestruturou o plano depois de tanto tempo, meu amo? – _perguntou outro Comensal.

_-Usando minha mente perspicaz e minha inteligência fora do comum, Goyle. – _respondeu Voldemort_. – Coisas que você nunca conseguirá compreender totalmente..._

_Como todos vocês sabem, eu recuperei meu corpo e meus poderes há dois anos, nesse mesmo lugar e com a ajudinha do nosso amiguinho Potter aqui. – _Ele colocou um pé sobre a face de Harry, fazendo o garoto tremer com a ardência terrível de sua cicatriz. – _Desde então eu não perdi meu tempo para procurar por Rebecca, vendo que meu plano poderia ser reorganizado. Mas minhas fontes me informaram que ela não voltou a se casar e nunca teve outro herdeiro. A inútil tinha caído em depressão e enterrado seu passado, até mesmo voltando a usar seu nome de solteira, o nome herdado do trouxa sarnento que ela acreditava seu pai. Ela voltara a se denominar Rebecca Brinks. (...) Foi apenas há poucos meses, no entanto, que tudo se reanjou. Talvez fosse por mero hábito, mas o fato é que eu não tinha deixado de controlar de perto a vida de Rebecca. E foi com surpresa e prazer que recebi a notícia que Dumbledore tinha a convidado para voltar à Hogwarts, fazer parte do seu corpo docente. Só então uma feliz idéia formou-se em minha cabeça, baseada num detalhe bobo que eu nunca sequer me lembrei ou dei atenção._

_-Nós estamos desejosos para saber qual seria esse detalhe, meu Lord, lhe suplicamos que nos conte..._

_-Você está tão ávida por informações quanto vampiros por sangue, Belatriz. – _cortou Voldemort. – _Mas para simplificar e apressar as coisas, lhes permitirei saber: o detalhe de qual me lembrei foi um fato bobo do mundo bruxo. Me lembrei que quando um bruxo ou bruxa morre antes de seu décimo quinto equinócio de primavera, ou seja, antes de seus quinze anos, sua alma não migra para a dimensão dos mortos. Ela fica na Terra para cumprir sua missão e reencarna num prazo máximo de dois anos após sua morte. E como Kimberly Taylor morreu em agosto de 1979, sua alma teria reencarnado até no máximo em 1981, tendo ela hoje entre 15 e 17 anos, ou seja, idade escolar. E Hogwarts, a ESCOLA de Hogwarts, era para onde Rebecca iria para trabalhar. Eu simplesmente não poderia deixar de promover esse encontro entre as almas, poderia? – _riu ele.

_-Mas milorde, - _interrompeu outro Comensal postado bem à direita – _como o senhor poderia de fato saber que a reencarnação de Kimberly Taylor estava em Hogwarts e não em outro lugar, outra escola?_

_-Suposições. – _respondeu Voldemort. – _Acertadas suposições, Crabbe. Os bruxos costumam reencarnar no mesmo território onde morrem e todas as crianças bruxas nascidas na Grã-Bretanha freqüentam Hogwarts, não é mesmo?_

_-E milorde conseguiu encontrar a criança, então? – _tornou a perguntar Crabbe. – _Conseguiu encontrar a reencarnação de Kimberly Taylor?_

_-Não seja tão pateticamente burro, Crabbe. – _ralhou Voldemort. – _É claro que encontrei, ou do contrário as três gerações não estariam completas e vocês não estariam aqui esta noite, prestes a presenciarem o feitiço que me dará a tão sonhada imortalidade._

_-E quem é a reencarnação, milorde? – _outro Comensal quis saber, excitado. Mas dessa vez não foi a voz fria de Voldemort que respondeu. Rebeca Brinks, entre lágrimas e soluços, murmurou num tom abafado, mas suficientemente alto e claro para que todos os presentes ouvissem:

_-A reencarnação é Hermione Granger._

Todas as atenções repentinamente se viraram à mulher e dela à pálida garota chorosa enrolada ao chão. A atmosfera de excitação entre os Comensais da Morte era grossa e quase palpável, enquanto todos eles murmuravam entre si.

Harry forçara seus olhos abertos uma vez mais e, ignorando a dor e com os interiores se revirando de temor e mórbida surpresa, encarou a amiga caída ao seu lado. Então era isso: Rebecca Brinks tinha o mesmo sangue de Voldemort e por isso ela o fazia tão mal, mesmo inconscientemente. E Hermione era a reencarnação da filha da professora, certamente o motivo delas se darem tão bem...

Rony sentira seu coração parar de bater e seu estômago pesar como se ele tivesse comido toneladas de chumbo derretido. Suas mãos gelaram, suas pernas tremeram e seus cabelos ruivos grudaram na sua testa por causa do suor. Algo mais que terrível estava prestes a acontecer, ele poderia sentir. Algo mais que terrível estava prestes a acontecer com Hermione. E isso, definitivamente, ele não poderia suportar.

Hermione ouviu as palavras de Rebecca Brinks, mas simplesmente não pôde as assimilar. Não QUIS as assimilar. Seu cérebro estava formigando com a informação e seu coração pulsando com a dor que isso a causara. Ela de repente se sentia suja, indigna, culpada. Finalmente ela pôde compreender todos aqueles pesadelos nos quais ela se via como uma garotinha. Eles nada mais eram que lembranças. Lembranças de uma vida anterior vivida por sua alma. Ela compreendera o mistério, mas o preço a pagar fora demasiado cruel. Hermione acabara de descobrir que sua alma também pertencera a alguém que tinha correndo em suas veias o mesmo sangue da criatura mais sórdida que já havia existido em todo o universo. Ela acabara de descobrir que era a reencarnação de Kimberly Taylor, a neta de Lord Voldemort.

_-Oho! – _exclamou Voldemort repentinamente. – _Vejo que subestimei você, Brinks! Então você sabia o tempo todo?_

A mulher apenas piscou e continuou a soluçar, seus olhos buscando os de Hermione, mas a garota se negava a encará-la.

_-H-Hermione. – _gaguejou ela. – _Hermione, por favor, olhe para mim. – _implorou.

A menina continuou olhando na direção oposta.

_-Eu sei que você deve estar decepcionada porque eu menti para você, eu não tiro sua razão, mas eu tive meus motivos, querida. – _Rebecca começou a falar muito depressa, chorando impetuosamente. – _Eu amei você desde a primeira vez que lhe vi, mas só soube realmente o porquê quando você me contou dos sonhos e eu vi a marca do seu pulso. A mesma marca que eu tenho, a mesma marca que Kimberly tinha... Apenas naquele instante eu soube que você era a minha menina, Hermione. A minha menina que tinha voltado para mim._

Os Comensais agora davam risinhos debochados do desespero da mulher. Voldemort, por sua vez, parecia se divertir, interessado na cena:

_-Isso, deixe o amor invadi-la, Brinks... Seu ódio eu alimento depois... – _disse ele.

Rebecca não lhe deu atenção, continuando a falar febrilmente:

_-Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu não lhe contei logo que descobri, não, Hermione? E eu lhe respondo: porque tive medo! Eu escondi isso de você por covardia, por medo de que você se assustasse e se afastasse de mim. Eu não suportaria perdê-la outra vez..._

Hermione finalmente virou a cabeça e deixou que seus olhos se encontrassem com os profundos da professora. Ambas tremeram com a profundidade do olhar compartilhado e a menina, com grossas lágrimas deslizando em suas bochechas já molhadas, fez um aceno minúsculo com a cabeça, como se dissesse: _"Eu perdôo você."_

_-Muito bom, muito lindo, muito comovente, mas o espetáculo tem que continuar. – _zombou Voldemort, rindo daquela forma fria.

_-Meu amo! – _chamou a voz empolgada de Belatriz outra vez. – _Será que o senhor nos daria a honra de saber como foi que o senhor descobriu a menina?_

_-Está aí outra parte interessante e que merece ser compartilhada, Bela. – _respondeu ele. – _Sim, eu contarei a vocês._

_Bom, assim que presumi que haveria boas chances da reencarnação de Kimberly Taylor estar em Hogwarts, meu próximo passo seria identificá-la e agir em prol de uma aproximação entre ela e Rebecca Brinks, pois somente dessa forma poderia florescer o amor entre elas e eu poderia realizar o Encantamento das Almas. Certamente as almas de ambas já se reconheceriam por si só, mas eu tinha que descobrir a garota antes, eu tinha que controlar para que nada atrapalhasse meus planos dessa vez..._

_Quando um bruxo ou bruxa morre antes de cumprir sua missão, além de reencarnar em no máximo dois anos e geralmente no mesmo território onde morreu, muitas vezes, ou melhor, na maioria absoluta das vezes, a alma volta em outro corpo, mas mantendo todas as principais características de sua personalidade. Algumas vezes até retorna com muitas semelhanças físicas com seu corpo anterior, embora isso seja definitivamente mais raro. Dessa forma, tudo o que eu precisava fazer era identificar alguém entre 15 e 17 anos e que possuísse as mesmas características de personalidade da pequena meliantezinha chamada Kimberly Taylor..._

_-Não fale assim da minha filha, seu imundo! – _se exaltou Rebecca, bradando furiosamente. Voldemort se limitou a sorrir cruelmente, antes de prosseguir:

_-Como eu já tinha dito antes, sempre procurei vigiar de perto cada passo de Rebecca e, conseqüentemente, de Kimberly também, logo que ela nasceu. Assim, eu conhecia a personalidade da menina muito bem, sabia que Kimberly era desastrosamente estudiosa, pateticamente esforçada e, embora não herdasse a beleza de sua avó Jamile, também chamava atenção por sua inteligência excepcional para os padrões da idade. E era uma grifinória petulante, ousada e corajosa._

As lágrimas de Rebecca agora despencavam de seus olhos de modo tão torrencial que era admirável que ela estivesse as produzindo em tão grande quantidade num espaço de tempo tão pequeno.

_-Eu precisava encontrar alguém em Hogwarts com essas características. Provavelmente na Grifinória ou Corvinal... – _continuou Voldemort. – _Mas como eu faria isso em pleno verão, quando todos os alunos estavam em casa e a escola estava vazia? Minha opção ideal seria recorrer aos Comensais com filhos em idade escolar, filhos que pudessem me passar nomes de estudantes que se enquadrassem nas características procuradas... Mas então, outro agravante: esses Comensais que poderiam me ajudar tinham sido demasiado idiotas para deixarem-se ser pegos e por esse motivo estavam encafifados em Azkaban. Não é mesmo, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Malfoy?_

Os quatro homens citados remexeram-se desconfortavelmente no mesmo lugar, mas não disseram nada. Voldemort continuou:

_-Foi sob essas condições que ordenei à Belatriz aqui que trouxesse até mim sua amável irmã Narcisa, esposa do nosso caro Lúcio. Ela concordou de bom grado em me ajudar, obtendo as informações necessárias do filho Draco. E eu, tão misericordioso, prometi tirar o traseiro inútil de Lúcio para fora de Azkaban caso tudo corresse como o planejado._

_Dentro de pouco tempo eu tinha em mãos uma pequena lista com nomes de alunos que poderiam ser aquele que eu buscava. Mas um deles me atraiu muito mais que os outros, o nome que Narcisa me disse ser de uma Sangue-Ruim asquerosa. Uma Sangue-Ruim asquerosa que agradavelmente ainda acontecia de ser a melhor amiga do meu querido metido a heroizinho, Harry Potter._

Harry ouvia tudo com estupor. A cada segundo e a cada nova palavra aquela história parecia mais surpreendente, sórdida e assombrosa. E a dor de sua cicatriz também estava cada vez mais afiada. Ele olhou para ambos os lados e assistiu um Rony tão assombrado quanto ele próprio e uma Hermione desolada de tal forma que ele nunca se lembrava de ter visto. Seu coração apertou tanto que até disfarçou por alguns momentos a dor em sua testa...

_-Confesso que fiquei eufórico com a possibilidade de Hermione Granger, a Sangue-Ruim amiguinha de Potter, ser a garota que eu buscava, pois isso não apenas se adequaria aos meus planos como também me abriria um mundo de possibilidades. Quem diria que além de conseguir realizar o Encantamento das Almas eu também conseguiria ter uma boa isca para atrair Potter até mim e destruí-lo de uma vez por todas?_

_-Magnífico, milorde, magnífico! – _exclamou Belatriz Lestrange.

_-Sim, Bela, mas deixe-me continuar... Ávido para descobrir se o destino me fora tão gentil, eu comecei a invadir a mente e os sonhos de Hermione Granger durante todo o verão, observando-a, colhendo informações que confirmassem ou negassem minhas suspeitas. Eu a via durante essas invasões, o que me fez ainda mais excitado, pois a garota tinha sim uma certa semelhança física com Kimberly Taylor, sutis, como a forma de olhar e enrugar as sobrancelhas, mas ainda sim semelhanças inegáveis._

Hermione agora chorava tanto que mesmo a mordaça que cobria sua boca não era capaz de abafar completamente o som dos seus soluços. Rony a observava com os olhos azuis brilhantes de lágrimas também, embora não as deixasse cair.

_-O interessante, - _Voldemort prosseguiu – _era que a garota parecia notar minha presença em sua mente, pois sempre acordava chorando desesperada. Mas claro, isso só fazia as coisas mais divertidas..._

_Então, finalmente, na sétima ou oitava invasão, a certeza que eu buscava e a confirmação que eu esperava vieram até mim. Da mesma forma que aconteceu com nossa querida Rebecca, eu também vi a mancha no pulso interno da menina. A marca de família que Jamile tinha, que Rebecca herdou e passou também à Kimberly. E foi naquele instante que eu soube que Hermione Granger era a garota que eu buscava._

_Assim, eu interrompi minhas invasões quase diárias à mente da menina, invadindo-a apenas ocasionalmente. Narcisa, por sua vez, garantiu-me que conversara com o filho e que ele estaria com um olho atento sobre a Granger, pronto para agir se eu precisasse de algo. Embora nenhum deles conhecesse nada sobre o plano em si, claro._

_A partir daí tudo ocorreu como o esperado: as almas de Granger e Brinks se reconheceram, o sentimento patético entre elas floresceu e eu pude partir para o passo seguinte._

_-E qual foi esse passo, mestre? – _indagou a voz de Dolohov.

_-Eu tirei a maioria de vocês de Azkaban, seus palermas imprestáveis! E então o filho de Lúcio foi para casa gastar seus feriados de Páscoa e para não botar meu plano em risco confiando minhas fichas naquele garoto covarde, ordenei que Lúcio o colocasse sobre a "Imperius" e lhe ordenasse que vigiasse cada passo da menina Granger._

_-Draco teria ficado satisfeito e honrado em fazer o serviço mesmo sem a maldição, milorde. – _disse Malfoy em seu típico tom arrastado, um breve quê de aborrecimento mal oculto em sua voz.

Voldemort riu bastante desdenhoso:

_-Eu não tenho tanta certeza, Lúcio. – _disse ele. – _Sinto um cheiro de covardia no garoto... Embora eu confesse que estou agradado com o trabalho dele, mesmo sob a "Imperius". Quem sabe futuramente ele dê um bom Comensal, por que não?_

_-Estou certo que sim, meu amo. – _respondeu Lúcio.

_-O que o garoto Malfoy fez exatamente, milorde?_

_-Isso não é óbvio, Macnair? Ele vigiou cada passo da Sangue-Ruim. E entreouvindo uma conversa entre a menina e a Brinks, descobriu que elas se encontrariam para um chá na sala da mulher na tarde de hoje. Então ele enfeitiçou três pacotes para que se tornassem chaves de portal e aproveitou o tempo que Brinks estava brincando de dar aulinhas para colocar um deles sobre a escrivaninha dela. Não demorou e a curiosidade levou a melhor sobre a imbecil, fazendo-a tocar o pacote e trazendo-a até mim. Logo o mesmo ocorreu com a Granger e o nosso amigo Potter aqui..._

_-E como foi que o garoto atraiu os dois à sala da Brinks, meu amo?_

_-A menina já iria até lá para seu chá com a professora, não ouviu? Agora com o Potter foi um pouco diferente. O filho de Lúcio já havia observado que Potter não confiava um só dedo na Brinks, talvez por ela lhe causar certas sensações devido ao sangue dela ser o mesmo que corre em minhas veias... Garoto tolo! – _ele voltou a comprimir a face de Harry com um dos pés. O menino ofegou em dor. – _Então, como sempre, o senso de heroísmo falou mais alto e, notando a ausência da amiguinha de sangue imundo, Potter foi procurá-la na sala da Brinks malvada... O garoto Malfoy estava postado ali para colocar outro pacote-portal logo que o primeiro e o segundo desapareceram, então Potter encontrou a surpresinha e agora, acabou aqui. Não é a história mais fantástica que todos vocês já ouviram, Comensais?_

As figuras encapuzadas deram risinhos e exalaram burburinhos de concordância. Rebecca e Hermione choravam silenciosamente, Harry tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios apertados por baixo da mordaça e Rony guardava uma expressão que mesclava medo e profunda tristeza.

_-Mais fantástico que essa história, - _prosseguiu Voldemort erguendo os braços e exigindo silêncio – _apenas será o espetáculo dessa noite. Eu não somente alcançarei a imortalidade e glória eterna, mas serei brindado com a morte de meu pior inimigo... Despeça-se da vida, Harry Potter. Aliás, despeçam de suas vidinhas medíocres, todos vocês._

_-Não toque nessas crianças, não toque nelas, é a mim que você quer, é da minha alma que você precisa! – _gritou Rebecca, implorando chorosa.

_-E me privar de um pouco mais de diversão? – _zombou Voldemort. – _Creio que não, minha cara... – _gargalhou ele. – _Mas agora, chega de tanto papo furado, explicações, baboseiras e vamos ao que realmente interessa. Lúcio! Tire a mordaça da garota, desamarre as duas e tragam-nas até mim! O espetáculo vai começar..._

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

**Bem, está aí, a solução de quase todos os mistérios da fic e praticamente toda a trama exposta. Espero ter conseguido ser bem clara e espero do fundo do coração ter correspondido às expectativas. Foi um capítulo muito difícil de escrever, mas no fim até que gostei do resultado, só resta saber o que VOCÊS acharam, que é realmente o que interessa.**

**Ah, e não, a história não foi baseada em nada na novela das 6, o enredo já está pronto mesmo antes da Serena aparecer na TV...rs...**

**Mais uma vez peço perdão pela demora e perdão por não responder os comentários individualmente outra vez, mas assim que meu olho sarar de vez (para quem perguntou o que é, estou com úlcera na córnea), eu volto a responder normalmente.**

**Milhões de agradecimentos a cada um que leu e principalmente àqueles que comentaram, eu juro que se não fosse os comentários já teria parado de escrever há muito tempo... Então agradeço do fundo do coração a todos que sempre comentam e também aos que comentaram pela primeira vez. Qualquer reclamação, crítica, dúvida, estou aqui para isso, ok?**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**

**P.S:** **Como a fic terá 33 capítulos ainda teremos mais cinco pela frente...**


	29. Amor, ódio e o extremo da dor

**_N/A: Não vou dizer nada antes que leiam. Ao final do capítulo eu falo algo, ok? Beijinhos e obrigada!_ **

* * *

**Capítulo XXIX **

**Amor, ódio e o extremo da dor**

Lúcio Malfoy aprumou-se obedientemente do lugar em que se encontrava no círculo de Comensais da Morte e caminhou decidido para o centro, onde Harry, Rony, Hermione e Rebecca se encontravam estatelados ao chão de terra úmida. Ele aproximou-se primeiro de Rebecca e com um movimento brusco e estúpido ergueu a mulher pelos ombros e a colocou de pé. Em seguida, de forma lenta, mas firme e hábil, desfez cada um dos nós da grossa corda que a envolvia, a varinha apontada diretamente para o coração dela, caso a mulher tentasse qualquer movimento de fuga. Rebecca deixou-se ser tocada, erguida e desamarrada em total silêncio, seu olhar expressando a dor profunda e latejante de seu coração e o desespero de sua alma.

_-Muito bom, Lúcio! – _exclamou Voldemort analisando a cena criticamente. – _Agora a menininha Sangue-Ruim..._

_-Deixem ela em paz... Deixem ela em paz... – _Rebecca murmurava fitando temerosa o homem loiro platinado aproximar-se de Hermione e da mesma forma violenta erguê-la, retirar-lhe as cordas e livrar-lhe da mordaça.

Hermione balançou precariamente e lutou para firmar seu peso, mas repentinamente seus ossos e músculos pareciam relutantes em obedecê-la e suas pernas pareciam feitas de geléia. Uma tontura desconcertante também veio para completar seu estado deplorável e a escuridão sombria do cemitério à sua frente tornou-se embaçada, fazendo a menina cair novamente de joelhos, fraca e derrotada.

_-Coloque-a de pé, palerma! – _trovejou Voldemort mirando Malfoy. – _Eu não quero fazer isso pessoalmente e sujar minhas mãos com uma carne tão sem descendência quanto a dessa bruxinha nauseante de sangue imundo!_

_-Não fale assim de Hermione, crápula desgraçado! – _Rebecca explodiu usando toda sua já gasta energia.

Voldemort virou seus grandes e malignos olhos escarlates para a mulher, mas depois de alguns segundos sorriu e deixou sua atenção perambular de volta a Lúcio, que no momento agarrava Hermione pelos cabelos e a puxava para cima, obrigando-na a ficar de pé. A garota ganiu em dor e medo. Harry se debateu em suas cordas e Rony apertou os punhos, seu olhar azul brilhando em chamas de fúria.

_-Solte-a, tire suas mãos dela, solte-a!... – _protestou Rebecca tentando se atirar contra Malfoy, mas ele agiu rápido e estapeou sua face com vontade.

Agora todos os Comensais tinham as varinhas apontadas para as quatro pessoas ao centro, vigiando, atentos a cada movimento. A expressão de Voldemort flamejou de maligna satisfação e ele se aproximou de Rebecca, sua grossa capa preta esvoaçando com uma força estranhamente grande mesmo sob a ação de uma brisa noturna muito fraca. Sua face cadavérica, suas mãos de dedos longos e seus pés muito alvos reluziam em palidez debaixo do brilho etéreo dos raios de luar, contrastando violentamente com a cor vívida de seus olhos púrpuras. Lúcio Malfoy se afastou da mulher no instante em que seu mestre se emparelhou. Voldemort ergueu uma das mãos e alisou o rosto de Rebecca em ambos os lados da face, um momento antes de apertar dolorosamente o queixo dela e obrigá-la a encará-lo.

_-E então, serzinho patético, você me odeia? – _indagou ele em sua voz fria e desconcertante, ainda comprimindo o rosto dela sob seus dedos longos e finos como as pernas de uma aranha particularmente nojenta.

Rebecca ofegou em terror e suspirou de aversão por ser tocada pela criatura que destruiu o alicerce do castelo de sua vida e implodiu toda sua estrutura quando ela muito duramente tinha tornado a erguê-lo. Em silêncio, ela apertou os olhos fechados com firmeza, respirando fundo e tentando se controlar.

_-Responda para mim, vamos. – _cantarolou Voldemort num tom falsamente doce. – _A Rebequinha odeia o papai?_

Os Comensais da Morte deram risada uma vez mais.

_-Eu não irei participar do seu plano sórdido e sujo. – _respondeu a mulher numa voz contida. – _Eu não vou facilitar as coisas para você. Saiba que eu não lhe odeio, apenas sinto PENA de uma criatura tão desprezível assim!_

A boca de Voldemort se curvou no que devia ser um sorriso, embora o gesto parecesse demasiado diabólico vindo dele. Ele aumentou o aperto no queixo de Rebecca e com a outra mão agrediu o rosto marcado da professora, estapeando-o repetidas vezes e com tal intensidade que um magro filete de sangue começou a despontar do canto de seus lábios.

_-PARE! – _Hermione se esganiçou, manifestando-se pela primeira vez depois de ser livrada da mordaça. - _Por favor, por favor, por favor..._

Rebecca moveu a cabeça com força tentando se soltar da mão de Voldemort, mas não conseguindo se conformou em apenas encarar Hermione com o canto dos olhos, a agonia de seu coração aumentando demasiadamente rápido.

_-O-ho! – _exclamou Voldemort, sua atenção perambulando de Rebeca para Hermione. – _Veja só, Rebequinha, a fedelhazinha Sangue-Ruim não quer que o papai maltrate você!... Nem um CARINHO? – _ele bateu o punho fechado poderosamente contra o lado do rosto da mulher, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. – _Nem um AGRADO? – _ele arrastou as compridas unhas imundas na face dela, agora do outro lado, rasgando sua carne e deixando marcas como as provocadas pelas garras de uma fera. Rebecca cerrou os olhos, tentando ignorar a dor cortante e o ódio que começava a palpitar em suas veias.

_-Hum... Você me odeia!... – _Voldemort declarou entre risos. – _Eu posso sentir o ódio tão agradavelmente emanando do seu corpo e vindo na minha direção... Mas realmente não está forte o suficiente. AINDA, eu diria. – _Levantando a pálida mão outra vez, ele agora a atingiu em cheio no nariz, sangue espirrando por todos os lados pelo ar sinistramente quieto da noite. – _Como uma boa professora você deve estar ciente que quanto maior a intensidade dos sentimentos opostos mais eficiente será o Encantamento das Almas, não? Assim sendo, suponho que devo oferecer alguns estímulos para que a minha querida Doadora se perca em amor e ódio..._

_Lúcio! – _chamou ele se virando para o Comensal.

_-Sim, meu amo? – _respondeu o homem.

_-A garota... – _disse Voldemort, mas sua concentração foi desviada por Harry e Rony, que se debatiam mais vigorosamente em suas cordas. – _Coloque a bruxinha imunda diante da mulher, eu já disse que não quero contaminar minhas mãos tocando-a. – _continuou ele. – _Mas antes... Antes tire as mordaças dos outros dois._

_-O que disse, meu mestre? – _Lúcio perguntou parecendo confuso, parando a meio caminho de Hermione.

_-Que sua cabeça é desprovida de miolos ativos, Lúcio, eu já sabia. – _Voldemort replicou mordazmente. – _Mas que seus ouvidos não funcionem também, isso sim é uma novidade. Eu mandei tirar as mordaças dos outros dois! Será um fator a mais de diversão podermos ouvir a manifestação da platéia diante do espetáculo que está prestes a começar..._

_-Sim, meu amo. – _Malfoy murmurou num tom ligeiramente sentido e desgostoso. Dessa forma, ele andou até Harry e Rony e arrancou as grossas faixas negras que comprimiam suas bocas, livrando os lábios de ambos, que já estavam inchados com a pressão das mordaças.

_-Viu? Você está livre até para me dizer boa noite agora, Potter. – _zombou Voldemort enquanto Lúcio agarrava novamente uma Hermione chorosa pelos cabelos e empurrava a menina bem diante de Rebecca. Rony mirava a cena, apalermado e furioso.

_-Você não vai conseguir cumprir seus planos sujos. – _retrucou Harry respirando pesadamente para suportar a dorzinha latejante e contínua de sua cicatriz.

_-E suponho que VOCÊ, o bonequinho herói Harry Potter, acha que poderá me impedir de alguma coisa e brincar de salvar o mundo, é? – _Voldemort falou se aproximando do menino.

_-Eu já impedi uma vez, não foi? – _Harry respondeu de modo insolente, fazendo Rony e Hermione ofegarem em uníssono e o vermelho do olhar de Voldemort brilhar perigosamente.

_-Você se acha muito importante, não é mesmo, Harry Potter? – _ele falou com fúria, sua face viperina tão perto da de Harry que o garoto poderia sentir o fedor putréfico de sua boca. – _Vou te fazer engolir cada uma dessas palavras atrevidas, molequinho bastardo, mas não agora..._

Voldemort deu um empurrão no rosto do garoto e virou-se para o lugar onde Rebecca e Hermione se encontravam de pé, uma de frente para a outra.

_-Isso não é bonito, Comensais? – _desdenhou. – _Ver Rebecca Brinks frente a frente com a reencarnação de sua amada filhinha? Ver duas almas tão conectadas que atravessaram o tempo, mas não deixaram de se buscar?_

Os homens encapuzados gargalharam em meio a vigorosos acenos afirmativos, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas caíam pelas bochechas de Hermione. Rebecca chorava também, embora seus soluços não escapassem tão silenciosamente.

_-Vamos, Granger, o que você está esperando? Abrace sua mãe de alma. Deixe seu instinto agir e o amor correr solto entre vocês..._

Hermione hesitou por um instante ou dois, mordendo o lábio inferior e suspirando quietamente, mas em seguida, muito amedrontada, obedeceu e se atirou nos braços da mulher, que a aceitou de bom grado, agora soluçando histericamente.

_-Oh, Hermione... – _resmungava Rebecca apertando a garota num abraço quente e acolhedor. – _Minha menina, minha querida..._

Ela retribuiu o aperto, seu coração ligeiramente mais leve e confortado, o resultado do seu choro molhando o ombro das vestes da professora.

_-Eu amo você, Hermione. – _Rebecca sussurrou com voz embargada.

_-Ah, sim, isso é fato. – _Voldemort concordou vitorioso. – _Realmente um dos sentimentos necessário para a realização do feitiço já está forte o suficiente no coração da Doadora... O ambiente está se tornando nauseante e carregado, sinal que há muito amor por aqui!_

_Amor... coisa desprezível feita apenas para os fracos e tolos..._

Rony, assistindo impressionado toda aquela cena e meramente pegando algo do que Voldemort falava, assimilou as últimas palavras e imediatamente se sentiu fraco e tolo, pois amor era algo que não faltava em seu coração naquele momento. De fato, o sentimento era tanto que parecia sufocá-lo, crescendo a cada segundo e a cada relance que sua visão pegava da garota assustada a sua frente. Ele queria confortá-la, protegê-la, segurá-la contra si e lhe garantir que tudo iria ficar bem. Ele queria deixá-la saber que nunca se sentiu tão feliz em toda sua vida quanto no momento em que lera a carta que ela lhe escrevera. Ele queria contá-la que também era absolutamente, loucamente e incoerentemente apaixonado por ela, e isso já estava acontecendo desde que ela o salvara do visgo do diabo no primeiro ano. Ou talvez, desde quando a vira entrar por aquela cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts procurando por um sapo... Pena que ele tinha sido muito _cego_ para notar antes. Ou muito _covarde_ para fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

_-Oh, isso está ficando muito nojento. – _falou Voldemort observando Rebecca e Hermione ainda abraçadas. – _Acho que já é hora de oferecer alguns estímulos para o outro sentimento necessário..._

Ele arregaçou as mangas de suas vestes negras como se preparasse para algo, deixando a mostra antebraços tão pálidos quanto todo o resto visível de seu corpo. Assim, caminhou-se decidido até as duas figuras femininas e bruscamente puxou Hermione pela parte de trás da gola de seu uniforme, arrancando a garota do abraço apertado de Rebecca.

_-Não! – _protestou a mulher amedrontada tentando em vão puxar Hermione de volta pelas mãos. – _O que você vai fazer com ela? Deixe a menina em paz, você não precisa dela!_

_-Não preciso dela, Brinks? – _indagou Voldemort a encarando, a gola das vestes de Hermione ainda presa em sua mão. – _Você também é desprovida de miolos por baixo desse coque ridículo? Eu preciso das três gerações para executar o feitiço e ela é a reencarnação de sua filha imprestável. A alma dela fará o papel de uma das gerações, é tão difícil para você entender?_

_-Mas você não precisa tocá-la! – _implorou Rebecca, seu tom lamentoso. – _O papel do Terceiro Participante no Encantamento das Almas é apenas estar presente e ser o objeto de um dos sentimentos do Doador! Faça comigo o que quiser, mas deixe a menina em paz, eu lhe imploro!_

_-Eu deixarei ela em paz, sim... – _Voldemort disse com uma risada. – _Em paz ETERNA..._

Hermione sentiu seu corpo todo tremer ao ouvir essas palavras. Sua garganta estava seca, contrastando totalmente com a umidade de seus olhos e bochechas. Seu coração rodopiou numa overdose de sentimentos incoerentes e em sua mente pareceu rodar um filme de sua própria vida, onde ela assistiu imagens difusas de sua infância: Hermione bebê numa cadeira alta de papinha; Hermione bem criancinha sentada num canto do consultório odontológico de seus pais, observando-os atentamente e tentando entender os mecanismos de cada um dos aparelhos que usavam; Hermione assustada escondida atrás de um fogão numa festinha de aniversário de uma vizinha, onde depois de rir de seu cabelo a aniversariante misteriosamente acabou ganhando uma juba de leão africano... Essas imagens pipocavam em sua cabeça parecendo pálidas e distantes, como a de um longa metragem antigo em preto e branco. Mas logo depois as imagens desfocadas foram substituídas por cenas mais vívidas, mais coloridas: Hermione empolgada lendo uma carta tirada de um envelope amarelado e lacrado com vela derretida; Hermione maravilhada conhecendo as lojas do Beco Diagonal; Hermione confusa encontrando pela primeira vez um garoto que tinha a combinação estranha de olhos azuis como o céu de verão e cabelos vermelhos como o Expresso de Hogwarts. Um garoto com a boca cheia de doces, o nariz sujo e que não conseguia fazer um feitiço para seu rato ficar amarelo... Um garoto que tirou seu sono desde então, sendo seu inimigo insensível, seu amigo engraçado, sua primeira paixonite infantil, sua única paixão avassaladora, seu eterno amor incondicional. E com o término desse filme em sua cabeça, Hermione olhou para Rony e ao ver ao vivo aqueles olhos azuis refletindo os seus, ela verdadeiramente chorou.

_-Você não pode estar falando sério, não, não... – _Rebecca resmungou encobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Harry sabia que ele estava e, desesperado, sentiu vontade de fazer o mesmo que a professora e esconder a face também.

_-Fique tranqüila, Rebequinha, ainda estamos um pouco longe dessa parte... – _Voldemort sibilou, puxando a gola de Hermione com tanta força que a menina começou a sufocar. – _Primeiro deixe-me atiçar seu ódio..._

Ele girou o corpo da garota até deixá-la bem em frente a seus olhos vermelhos e com um sorriso malicioso ergueu a varinha lentamente:

_-Crucio._

Hermione imediatamente cedeu à vontade de seu corpo e desabou no chão de terra coberto de mato, embolada em si própria como uma disforme massa trêmula. Uma dor penetrante maior e mais cruel do que ela sequer cogitava existir tomando conta de cada milímetro de sua carne, rasgando sua pele, queimando até o interior de seus ossos. Ela gritou mais alto do que se julgava capaz, berrou em agonia plena e desespero crescente, assistindo estrelas estourarem frente a seus olhos embaçados de choro e se contorcendo como uma serpente faria se estivesse em chamas.

O coração do ruivo explodiu no instante em que viu Hermione cair, as lágrimas que até então ele bravamente lutava para manter para si finalmente fluindo da imensidão de seus olhos, que agora assumiram um tom escuro, azul petróleo. Rony chorou e gritou, o temor e a tristeza explícitos em sua expressão e em seu tom:

_-HERMIONE!_

Harry e Rebecca também fizeram coro aos gritos, suas vozes suplicantes e aterrorizadas cortando o ar gélido da noite, ecoando em cada canto do pequeno cemitério e sobressaltando alguns morcegos e pássaros noturnos que se abrigavam nas árvores próximas. Os Comensais da Morte gargalharam.

_-Emocionante, emocionante!... – _Voldemort exclamou baixando a varinha e interrompendo os gritos de Hermione, que parou de se contorcer, mas continuou arraigada no mesmo lugar, ofegante, suada e trêmula. – _E isso é porque ainda estamos apenas no começo..._

_-Hermione? – _chamou Harry por entre dentes cerrados. A dor em sua cicatriz estava muito incômoda e levando a melhor, por mais que ele lutasse para ignorá-la. – _Hermione, por favor, abra seus olhos! Seja forte... – _ele pediu ligeiramente desesperado.

A menina continuou de olhos cerrados.

_-Hermione, querida? – _tentou Brinks também. A voz da mulher estava pastosa e embargada. – _Abra seus olhos, não se entregue!_

Rony encarou Hermione encolhida ao chão com o coração latejando. O bolo em sua garganta estava tão grande que era admirável que ele ainda pudesse respirar. Assistir a menina ser torturada e vê-la sofrer era a pior forma de ferida que alguém poderia abrir sobre ele. Seus sentimentos por ela eram tão fortes, sua alma doía tanto por não poder ajudá-la que isso superava qualquer tipo de dor física. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a voz falhou e o máximo que o ruivo conseguiu emitir foi um soluço estrangulado.

_-Obedeça sua "mamãe de alma", imundinha! – _ralhou Voldemort com a voz cortante, pisando sobre a forma trêmula de Hermione e balançando-a com o pé. – _Abra seus olhos. Veja o mundo ao seu redor... Afinal, você não terá muitas chances para fazer isso novamente..._

A garota obedeceu, abrindo seus olhos cheios de medo devagar e fracamente. As lágrimas tinham parado de correr por suas bochechas, embora seu rosto ainda estivesse completamente molhado. Aparentemente ela não estava encontrando forças nem mais para chorar.

_-Muito bom! – _Voldemort continuou, agora pressionando seu pé nu e branco algodão sobre a frente da face da menina. – _A cadelinha de Sangue-Ruim é obediente, vejam só!_

_-PARE, SEU MALDITO! – _explodiu Rebecca. – _PARE!_

_-Parar? – _riu ele. – _Mas eu não estou fazendo nada no momento, estou? – _replicou com sarcasmo. – _A não ser que você queira que eu pare de não fazer nada? E logo, isso implicaria que você quer que eu continue o que estava fazendo antes?... Bem, Rebequinha, o papai não negará seu pedido... CRUCIO!_

Voldemort tornou a apontar sua varinha na direção de Hermione e os berros de agonia da garota encheram a escuridão uma vez mais, embora dessa vez estivessem deliberadamente mais fracos, já que toda energia parecia estar se esvaindo rapidamente do corpo dela.

_-NÃÃÃÃOOOOO! – _Rebecca interpôs, caindo de joelhos e chorando freneticamente.

_-PARE! – _Harry gritou também, suor gotejando de sua testa marcada com a dolorida cicatriz.

Voldemort gargalhou gostosamente e abriu a boca para oferecer uma réplica mordaz, mas sua atenção, como a de todos ali presentes, foi distraída pelos gritos de protesto de uma terceira pessoa.

_-PARE COM ISSO! – _explodiu Rony, finalmente driblando o nó de sua garganta e encontrando sua voz. – _POR FAVOR, PARE COM ISSO! ELA NÃO AGUENTA MAIS! ME MATE, MAS DEIXE HERMIONE EM PAZ!_

Uma sombra de ligeira surpresa cruzou a face viperina de Voldemort quando ele girou seus olhos vermelhos gelados para o ruivo, baixando a varinha e interrompendo a maldição pela segunda vez. Ele analisou o garoto criticamente por alguns segundos fendidos e só depois voltou a falar:

_-Penetrazinhos medíocres traidores do sangue não têm o direito de se expressarem aqui no meu espetáculo. – _rosnou. – _Mas se tudo isso é apenas vontade reprimida de participar mais diretamente, posso lhe dar um gostinho também, sou generoso, sabe?_

E falando isso ele desviou sua varinha de Hermione para Rony e novamente recitou:

_-Crucio._

Uma dor irreal devorou cada pedaço do corpo do garoto, que desabou também sobre o chão, gritando tão alto quanto possível e debatendo-se tanto que as cordas que o envolviam começaram a cortar seus braços, de onde brotaram gotas minúsculas e brilhantes de sangue.

Os berros de Rony tiveram efeito imediato em Hermione, que juntou cada caquinho da lânguida energia que ainda a restava, abrindo os olhos e resmungando num tom suficientemente audível:

_-Pare! É a MIM que você quer. Continue comigo, deixe-o fora disso._

Voldemort atendeu prontamente, baixando a varinha e cessando a tortura sobre Rony. E assim que viu o ruivo gemer em nítido alívio, Hermione voltou a fechar os olhos, onde lágrimas teimosas voltaram a surgir.

_-Eu continuo com você sim, bruxinha sarnenta... Com todo o prazer! Cruci-..._

_-NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – _a lamúria de Rebecca sobressaltou a todos. – _CHEGA! PARE! BASTA!... CONTINUE COM SEU PLANO IMUNDO, FAÇA O QUE TEM QUE SER FEITO, MAS PARE DE TORTURAR HERMIONE! VOCÊ É UM CRÁPULA ORDINÁRIO! EU... EU ODEIO VOCÊ!_

Voldemort encarou a mulher parecendo absolutamente satisfeito, seus olhos diabólicos luzindo e emanando maldade.

_-O que você disse, Rebequinha? – _cantarolou ele. – _Eu ouvi corretamente ou a cadelinha da minha filha acaba de declarar em alto e bom som que ODEIA o papai?_

Harry gemeu e remexeu-se inconfortavelmente, sabendo exatamente o que aquilo significava. Com os olhos lacrimejantes e a visão ligeiramente desfocada pela dor da cicatriz, ele olhou para os lados, buscando desesperadamente uma solução, uma luz, qualquer coisa que pudesse tirá-los daquele lugar. Tirá-los _vivos_ daquele lugar. Mas quanto mais seu pescoço girava e seu olhar passeava ao redor, mais irremediável e irreversível a situação parecia: de um lado, sua melhor amiga tinha os olhos cerrados e respirava pesadamente, trêmula, fraca e, Harry pensou com um gosto amargo na boca, beirando a morte. Do outro lado, seu melhor amigo estava caído, pálido como um fantasma, as sardas de seus braços e face se misturando e se confundindo com gotículas de sangue, uma expressão de tristeza incomparável e completa desolação. À sua frente, Rebecca Brinks estava ajoelhada chorando, depois de declarar exatamente o que a figura maquiavélica de Voldemort estava esperando ouvir: ela sentia ódio por ele. Justamente o fator que faltava para a realização do tal feitiço maligno chamado Encantamento das Almas.

Rebecca calou-se, se negando a responder. Voldemort aproximou alguns passos da mulher.

_-Responda, imbecil! – _exigiu segurando o queixo dela e obrigando-na a encará-lo. – _Você me odeia?_

Ela apertou os lábios com força, claramente tentando se controlar, mas Voldemort apontou a varinha na direção de Hermione, como se dissesse _"Responda ou eu continuarei a torturando",_ e então Rebecca não pôde suportar mais:

_-Eu odeio você sim, seu canalha! – _ela sussurrou furiosa, o ódio de fato explícito em cada palavra.

_-N-não... – _Hermione ofegou num fio de voz. – _Não... isso é... isso é o que ele quer._

Harry a ouviu, se admirando de como a amiga poderia ser brilhante até mesmo quando a vida estava se esvaindo de seu corpo. Rony a encarava com uma expressão tristemente admirada e Harry percebeu que o amigo devia estar pensando mais ou menos a mesma coisa.

_-Bem, bem, então é isso. – _disse Voldemort percorrendo o círculo de Comensais da Morte. – _Com a primeira e a segunda geração presentes e a reencarnação da terceira, estamos com o time completo. E agora os sentimentos contrários da Doadora já estão num ponto bom... O amor e o ódio estão em níveis equiparados. Sabem o que isso significa, Comensais? – _indagou ele sem aguardar por uma resposta. – _Significa que finalmente estamos chegando ao ponto alto da noite!_

_Mas, antes... Eu estou certo que com as mentezinhas atrofiadas de vocês o que eu direi em seguida será uma novidade. Vocês por acaso sabiam que para a realização do Encantamento das Almas é necessário que o Terceiro Participante esteja presente, mas não necessariamente... VIVO?_

Um silêncio geral envolveu as pessoas, enquanto calafrios de terror percorreram os corpos de Rebecca, Harry, Rony e Hermione. Todos ali tinham uma boa idéia do que estava por vir...

_-Meu mestre? – _chamou a voz de Belatriz Lestrange. – _O senhor me permite expor uma pequena dúvida?_

_-Bela, Bela, Bela... – _falou ele em tom zombeteiro. – _Qual a parte do "não necessariamente vivo" sua cabecinha oca inútil não conseguiu entender?_

_-Não, milorde, não é isso... – _ela apressou-se em falar. – _Apenas é que... se não é necessária a presença do Terceiro Participante vivo, então qual a razão do meu amo não ter usado a menina Kimberly mesmo morta?_

_-Seu cérebro é deficiente ou inexistente, Belatriz? – _cortou Voldemort rispidamente. – _A insolentezinha morreu antes de completar treze anos, se eu recuperasse os restos mortais da garota ou mesmo se eu mantivesse o corpo dela mumificado sob ação de um feitiço congelante, ainda seria o corpo de uma criança com idade incompleta, não seria? Ou você acha que cadáveres continuam se desenvolvendo normalmente, sua estúpida?_

Os outros Comensais soltaram pequenos bufos debochados. Belatriz pareceu murchar instantaneamente, beijando as barras das vestes de Voldemort e murmurando:

_-Não, não... perdão, milorde._

_-Bem... – _prosseguiu ele puxando sua capa bruscamente para longe da Comensal e fazendo-a se desequilibrar. – _Como eu ia dizendo antes da INTELIGENTÍSSIMA interrupção de Bela, o Terceiro Participante não precisa estar necessariamente vivo... Não acha isso legal, Granger? – _terminou se abaixando perto da ofegante garota prostrada sobre a terra.

_-FIQUE LONGE DELA! – _berrou Rony num assomo de coragem, embora estivesse aos prantos. – _SE AFASTE DE HERMIONE!_

_-VOCÊ QUER A MIM! – _Harry gritou também, seu estômago se contorcendo de medo do que poderia acontecer à amiga. – _VOCÊ QUER A MIM, NÃO A ELA!_

_-VOCÊ NÃO PRECISA FAZER ISSO! – _Rebecca somou, implorando. – _REALIZE O FEITIÇO SEM TOCAR NELA! POUPE AS CRIANÇAS!_

Voldemort se ergueu sorrindo, uma cruel luz de diversão brincando em seus olhos.

_-Ora, não sejam ingratos, vocês gostarão dessa parte do meu espetáculo, tenho certeza. – _disse ele.

Harry fingiu uma risada debochada, tentando qualquer coisa, qualquer jogada que pudesse evitar o pior. Talvez se atraísse a atenção de Voldemort para si ele conseguisse salvar a amiga, ganhar tempo...

_-Espetáculo, é? – _ele falou tentando fazer a voz mais sarcástica que conseguia. – _E você é o grande palhaço desse circo?_

_-Lave sua boca antes de falar do mestre, bebezinho Potter, insolente! – _esbravejou Belatriz apontando sua varinha para Harry e fazendo a boca do garoto se encher de espuma. Ele se engasgou com o gosto de sabão, tossindo e cuspindo, seu corpo todo estremecendo com a força do ódio por aquela mulher.

_-Não se intrometa onde não é chamada, Bela. – _ralhou Voldemort mirando sua Comensal perigosamente. – _Deixe que Potter fale o que quiser e enquanto pode... Prossigamos com isso de uma vez. Onde está o covarde desprezível do Rabicho?_

_-Enfeitiçado em algum ponto lá atrás, milorde. – _respondeu Lúcio Malfoy apontando para o lado do cemitério onde os pacotes-portais estavam caídos. – _Potter o bateu com alguma azaração._

_-Sempre inútil aquele lá. – _rosnou Voldemort. – _Mais tarde cuidarei dele pessoalmente. Mas agora... Lúcio, faça as honras então._

_-Sim, meu amo. – _o loiro concordou com uma pequena reverência. – _O que devo fazer?_

_-Traga a Sangue-Ruim até mim._

Malfoy caminhou prontamente até Hermione e mais uma vez segurou-a pelos cabelos, obrigando-na a ficar de pé. A menina gemia baixinho e balançava no mesmo lugar, como uma grande marionete que não pode se suportar sem ajuda.

_-Não! – _pediu Rebecca que já estava rouca de chorar e implorar.

Harry estava sem ação, os olhos verdes arregalados por detrás dos óculos.

"_Faça com que alguma coisa aconteça, por favor, faça com que alguém apareça. Por favor, faça com que ela não morra..." – _pensava ele desesperadamente.

Rony parecia em transe, o olhar desfocado e brilhante com lágrimas, a expressão um misto estranho de preocupação e fúria.

_-TIRE AS MÃOS DELA, BASTARDO COVARDE DOS INFERNOS! – _berrou ele fitando Malfoy segurar Hermione pelos cabelos. – _EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!_

Os Comensais deram risinhos entre si, divertidos, enquanto Malfoy sorriu desdenhosamente para Rony, arrastando Hermione com mais força na direção de Voldemort.

_-Pronto... – _falou Voldemort assim que Hermione já estava posta à sua frente. – _Agora isso será interessante, apesar de não passar de uma diversãozinha antes do "grand finale"..._

Ele ergueu sua varinha e apontou o objeto diretamente na direção do coração da menina. Simultaneamente, Harry, Rony e Rebecca gritaram. Hermione ofegou, sem forças.

_-Mas antes... – _Voldemort resmungou ironicamente, baixando a varinha. - _...Oh, como meu coração amoleceu, estou ficando caridoso! – _exclamou ele, agora se virando para Hermione. – _Antes dessa bela cena, você tem alguma última coisa para dizer a eles? – _perguntou apontando aos seus outros prisioneiros.

Hermione não respondeu. Ela manteve-se quieta, a cabeça baixa, os olhos só ligeiramente abertos e as lágrimas fluindo continuamente por sua face e caindo em suas vestes e na terra coberta de mato.

_-Lúcio! – _Voldemort chamou novamente. – _Leve-a a cada um deles e vamos nos divertir presenciando as últimas palavras dessa Sangue-Ruim imunda e nojenta... Isto é... Se ela conseguir falar, não é?_

As figuras encapuzadas soltaram grandes risadas de excitação. Lúcio Malfoy se apressou a fazer o que lhe foi mandado e arrastou Hermione, colocando-a diante de Harry. A garota ergueu a cabeça com muita dificuldade para encarar os olhos verdes sempre muito expressivos de seu grande amigo. Ele engoliu em seco e ambos apenas se olharam por alguns segundos, antes de Voldemort voltar a falar:

_-E agora, Harry Potter? O que você tem a dizer à sua querida amiguinha trouxa? Hum... Aceitaria uma sugestão? Que tal, talvez... "Te encontro daqui a pouco no inferno"? – _completou soltando sua gargalhada sem alegria e sem vida.

Harry ignorou a provocação, sentindo todos seus interiores se retorcerem e pesarem como chumbo. Ele deixou seu olhar se encontrar com o da amiga, se lembrando da primeira vez em que a viu, com aquele ar mandão e falando sem parar como uma vitrola estragada. A partir daí foi como se cada um dos momentos que passaram juntos viesse de uma vez à sua mente, trazendo de volta cada sorriso compartilhado, cada bronca levada dela, cada conselho e ajuda. Se Hermione não tivesse aparecido em seu caminho, provavelmente ele não estaria vivo agora mesmo para contar a história, já que fora a amiga que lhe tirara de grandes apertos. Não importa o quanto ela desaprovava os rompimentos de regras, ou o perigo que suas ações representariam para suas notas, seus estudos ou para sua vida. Hermione era justa e dura como aço, e nunca abandonaria um amigo em dificuldade. Se ela não estivesse sempre lá para ele, Harry teria morrido esganado pelo visgo do diabo ainda em seu primeiro ano. Mas, por outro lado, se _ELE_ não tivesse se metido no caminho da menina, haveria grandes chances de hoje ela não estar aqui, machucada e sofrendo. Haveria grandes chances de ela não estar prestes a perder a própria vida...

Um assomo amargo e cruel de culpa ferroou o coração de Harry e picou seus olhos, fazendo-o derramar uma única lágrima, que deslizou quase carinhosamente por sua bochecha suada. Hermione, por sua vez, chorava livremente, soluçando baixo. Ela tomou uma respiração profunda e estremeceu, já que o simples gesto lhe causava dor.

_-N-não... n-não foi sua culpa, Harry. – _ela murmurou com dificuldade, seus olhos cheios de ternura pelo amigo. – _E-eu ainda acredito em você. Obrigada p-por sua amizade, obrigada por t-tudo. Você é um g-grande bruxo, Harry... Nunca se esqueça disso._

_-Eu já lhe disse isso antes, Mione. Não mais que você._

Hermione se moveu, envolvendo Harry num afetuoso abraço, mas logo Voldemort já estava rindo e aplaudindo e Lúcio Malfoy já tinha afastado os dois amigos, levando a garota para estar à frente de Rebecca.

No silêncio quase total da noite, menina e mulher se encararam longamente, ambas chorosas e descontroladas.

_-Você trouxe a felicidade de volta à minha vida, Hermione. – _declarou Rebecca encontrando sua voz no meio de tantas lágrimas. – _Eu não tenho palavras para expressar o quanto você significa para mim. Eu amo você._

A garota chegou a abrir a boca para esboçar uma resposta, mas foi interrompida: Voldemort, numa clara tentativa de aumentar ainda mais o ódio de Rebecca, ergueu de novo sua varinha na direção de Hermione e declarou firmemente:

_-Crucio!_

A menina rolou pela terra outra vez, se contorcendo, arqueando, gemendo e gritando. Harry fechou os olhos e desejou ser surdo para não ouvir a agonia da amiga. Rebecca tentou se atirar na frente da garota, mas foi segurada por Malfoy. Rony berrou o nome dela e se debateu em suas cordas.

_-Certo. – _disse Voldemort tornando a baixar a varinha. – _Está tudo muito bom, mas chegou a hora de terminar com isso._

Sob essas palavras, Hermione pareceu juntar toda sua gama de energia restante e ergueu a cabeça, buscando uma luz naquela escuridão macabra. Uma luz _especial_. Uma luz _azul_. E logo ela a encontrou, encarando o olhar anil de Rony profundamente. O ruivo retribuiu o gesto.

_-Hum... Esperem um instante. – _Voldemort exclamou de repente. – _Ainda falta um pouquinho de diversão. – _somou observando Rony e Hermione se encararem. – _Lúcio! Leve-a até ele! Vamos ver o que esses dois têm a dizer um para o outro..._

Malfoy obedeceu, mais uma vez arrastando Hermione com violenta estupidez e praticamente arremessando a menina na frente do ruivo. Ela cambaleou, mas conseguiu se manter de pé. Lentamente, hesitante e como se amedrontada do que viesse a seguir, a menina ergueu a cabeça e deixou seus olhos se encontrarem com os de Rony novamente. E o mundo parou naquele segundo. Durante alguns momentos, ambos se mantiveram apenas assim, se encarando, se estudando... Como se estivessem se vendo pela _primeira_ vez. Como se estivessem se apaixonando pela _última_. O azul do olhar do ruivo parecia amenizar toda a dor que torturava a garota, era como se um pudesse de fato enxergar o amor emanando do outro, os envolvendo e os engolfando numa emoção agradável e morna.

_-Ron... – _Hermione sussurrou, fazendo-no arrepiar. Ele sempre se sentia assim quando ela lhe chamava de "_Ron_". – _Ron, eu..._

O menino fez um breve sinal com a cabeça lhe pedindo que se calasse, lágrimas silenciosas rolando em suas bochechas e fazendo suas sardas parecerem mais brilhantes.

_-N-não... não fala nada, Mione. – _ele sussurrou de volta.

_-M-mas Ron... – _gaguejou ela. -_ Eu preciso falar. Eu... eu quero que você saiba, Ron... – _ela tomou fôlego antes de continuar com a voz fraca, nunca interrompendo o contato visual. – _Eu quero que você saiba que... que é verdade. Tudo que escrevi naquela carta é verdade. Eu... Eu posso perder minha vida agora Rony, mas saiba que eu já perdi meu coração para você há muito tempo atrás._

Em algum lugar ali perto soaram risadas debochadas, mas Rony as ignorou. Ele ignorou tudo, pois só o que importava para ele em todo o universo estava justamente ali na sua frente e lhe dizendo coisas mais doces do que ele poderia ter ouvido mesmo em seus sonhos mais delirantes. Vagamente ele sentiu lágrimas ainda escapando de seus olhos.

_-Mione, eu... eu não acho que tudo que esteja naquela carta seja verdade. – _ele murmurou.

A menina assumiu um ar surpreso e ele apressou-se a explicar:

_-Pelo menos sobre a importância das palavras... Eu quero dizer, você disse que as três palavras mais importantes eram "Eu te adoro" e eu te digo que as duas mais importantes são "Eu também". E eu não acredito que a palavra mais importante seja "eu" ou "você". Mione, a palavra mais importante é... "Nós"._

O máximo que Hermione conseguiu foi despontar um minúsculo, mas sincero sorriso, pois Voldemort parecera ter se irritado de tanto falatório e no instante seguinte tinha elevado a varinha na direção da garota e finalmente bradado:

_-Avada Kedavra!_

A escuridão da noite foi quebrada por um clarão de luz verde e em seguida ouviu-se um baque macio. Tudo aconteceu em questão de segundos, mas pareceu muito mais do que uma eternidade. Parecia que o mundo tinha parado. O ar estava carregado e a visão que se poderia ter era de uma jovem garota de cabelos castanhos ligeiramente fofos caída ao chão de terra, os olhos meio abertos, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto e a vida fora de seu corpo. Uma pequena estrelinha de diamante pendia de uma correntinha em seu pescoço, agora apagada e sem brilho algum. De repente, o silêncio era tão forte que feria os ouvidos. O único som cortando o ar era o causado pelos soluços de um garoto ruivo, que tinha vida em seu corpo, mas seus olhos azuis mostravam que seu coração acabara de morrer junto com Hermione.

* * *

**Primeiro: **

**Isso foi um minuto de silêncio! Rs... :-)**

**Ok, ok, brincadeirinha, me desculpem.**

**Agora sério, esse capítulo foi cruel de escrever, eu juro que senti o sofrimento de cada um deles!... Mas olhem, me xinguem, me esganem, me mandem cartas bombas, só por favor NÃO PAREM DE LER! Ainda temos 4 capítulos pela frente e água para rolar, certo? **

**Conto com vocês!**

**Quero agradecer de coração a cada uma das pessoas que está lendo e principalmente aos que estão comentando, são suas opiniões que alimentam minha vontade de escrever. Meu olho ainda não está 100, portanto não poderei forçar e fazer os agradecimentos individuais, mas talvez no próximo capítulo isso já seja possível. Só me deixem saber o que estão achando, por favor. E outra vez: milhões de obrigada!**

**Super beijo e até a próxima!**


	30. O Encantamento das Almas

_**N/A: Olá! Desculpem pela longuíssima demora, mas é que estou de férias fora de casa e daí fica difícil acesso a computador e até conseguir um tempinho para escrever. Mas está aí o capítulo 30, espero que gostem. E desde já peço desculpas por possíveis erros de digitação que vocês possam encontrar, pois não tive tempo nem de revisar o capítulo. E por favor não deixem de ler as considerações ao final. Beijos! **_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo XXX **

**O Encantamento das Almas**

O céu sobre o precário cemitério já começava a assumir um tom claro acinzentado, o primeiro sinal de que o amanhecer já estava espreitando por ali, ameaçando a escuridão compacta e impenetrável daquela noite. Após um fugaz momento de sombrio e cortante silêncio, uma explosão de variados sons ecoou de uma vez, como se gradualmente um enxame de vorazes abelhas particularmente barulhentas se aproximassem. Murmúrios excitados confundiam-se com choros abafados e gargalhadas cínicas competiam com gritos desenfreados. E em meio a tudo isso, Rony sentia a queda de seu mundo inteiro, trincando os alicerces e desmoronando bem diante de seus olhos. Ele já não podia nem mesmo registrar o caos ao seu redor. Em sua cabeça todo o barulho tinha acabado e em seu corpo qualquer dor física tinha se evaporado. O garoto estava completamente impassível a tudo isso. Na verdade, a única dor que ele sentia era a intensa, insuportável e latejante estourando do interior de seu coração. Apenas duas cruciais palavras martelavam na mente dele:

"_Hermione". "Morta"._

Harry tinha a face manchada de lágrimas e guardava uma expressão incrédula e triste, enquanto Rebecca Brinks tinha caído ajoelhada logo que o corpo de Hermione batera no chão, parecendo tão miserável quanto os garotos, embora demonstrasse isso de uma forma muito mais passional, já que gritava a plenos pulmões, deixando transparecer em seus lamentos toda a dor e fúria que habitavam seu ser e a dominavam de forma absoluta.

_-Cale-se, mulher estúpida! – _esbravejou Voldemort logo depois que se recompôs do cruel acesso de gargalhadas em que estivera mergulhado. – _Sua voz irritante é pior do que a de um espírito agourento! Fique quieta!_

_-VOCÊ A MATOU, SEU DESGRAÇADO, VOCÊ A MATOU! – _Rebecca continuou berrando, ignorando completamente as ordens recebidas.

_-Fique quieta, imbecil, eu já disse! – _rosnou Voldemort começando a mostrar sinais de impaciência.

_-VOCÊ É DESPREZÍVEL! – _a mulher prosseguiu gritando. – _UM NADA, UM NINGUÉM! EU TE ODEIO! EU TE ODEIO!_

Ela tomou impulso e se atirou sobre o corpo inerte e ainda morno de Hermione, o agarrando e o apertando contra si com força. As lágrimas deixavam seus profundos olhos castanhos e molhavam o pálido rosto da menina. Voldemort deu um risinho satisfeito, o olhar vermelho e maligno fixo na cena.

_-Excelente. – _murmurou ele esfregando as mãos cadavéricas muito brancas uma na outra. – _Formidável!... Sim, sim, seu ódio está num nível muitíssimo satisfatório, Rebequinha... Eu até ousaria me arriscar a dizer que você está completamente pronta... Lúcio!_

_-Sim, milorde? – _o homem encapuzado deu um passo adiante, curvando-se numa meia reverência.

_-Chegou a hora, meu ardiloso amigo. – _falou Voldemort com sua voz fria e enregelante. – _Quero tudo pronto para executarmos o feitiço._

_-O que o mestre desejar. – _afirmou Lúcio ainda de cabeça baixa, claramente aguardando o restante das instruções.

_-Para a realização do Encantamento das Almas o Doador deve permanecer no meio, entre os outros dois. – _disse Voldemort. – _Coloque Rebequinha entre mim e a carcaça da sangue ruim, Lúcio._

O homem loiro empertigou-se imediatamente e puxou Rebecca violentamente de cima do corpo imóvel de Hermione, colocando-a de pé na posição pedida pelo seu amo. A mulher esperneou e tentou chutar, mas Lúcio a agarrou mais firmemente, imobilizando seus dois braços e aplicando-lhe com o joelho um golpe duro e bem colocado sobre as costas.

Harry observava tudo paralisado. Suas entranhas pareciam dolorosamente congeladas e o ar que ele inspirava parecia não alcançar seus pulmões, ficando retido no bolo que congestionava sua garganta. Por mais que seus olhos vissem, ele simplesmente não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Era potencialmente cruel e doloroso demais agüentar outra perda, saber que sua amiga, sua irmã, sua companheira de todos os momentos desde os seus onze anos tinha perdido a vida. Doloroso demais o conhecimento que nunca mais teria alguém que brigasse com ele por conta de lições deixadas para a última hora ou alguém que tivesse uma palavra de razão quando as coisas fugiam de controle. Cruel saber que o maldito do Voldemort arrancou dele outro pedaço de seu coração. Mais um, entre tantos. Um aperto incômodo torceu todos seus interiores e outra trilha fina de lágrimas surgiu detrás de seus óculos e deslizou ao longo de sua bochecha. Ele piscou com força para clarear a visão e desviou o olhar para seu outro amigo. Parecia impossível, mas ao encontrar os olhos do ruivo, Harry sentiu sua dor aflorar ainda mais impiedosamente: Rony era o retrato fiel do desespero e se tristeza tivesse uma face seria exatamente a que o garoto reservava em suas feições.

Harry piscou outra vez para se livrar das lágrimas, mas não desviou a atenção do amigo, vendo a transformação que ocorria gradualmente nos olhos dele, migrando de um celeste opaco e depressivo para um azul cobalto escuro, luminoso com ódio. Rony lentamente virou a cabeça, deixando de fitar o corpo caído de Hermione. Ele passou um olhar rápido por uma Rebecca chorosa, deu um relance curto a Harry e aos Comensais da Morte e em seguida fitou Voldemort demoradamente. Seus olhos flamejaram de raiva e revolta.

_-SEU DEMÔNIO! – _berrou ele de repente, a voz engasgada e cheia de fúria. Todos os presentes se viraram para encará-lo, Voldemort e os Comensais parecendo ligeiramente surpresos pela explosão súbita de alguém que eles sequer se lembravam que continuava ali.

_-VOCÊ A MATOU! COMO VOCÊ PÔDE? COMO VOCÊ PÔDE MATAR HERMIONE? – _Rony continuou gritando, as lágrimas contidas por alguns minutos finalmente escapando furiosamente, molhando todo seu rosto e pescoço. Ele fitou Voldemort (que ria debochadamente) por mais alguns segundos e então olhou para o céu, como se pedisse uma explicação para tudo aquilo. A claridade já tinha aumentado bastante e agora o sol começava a despontar timidamente na linha do horizonte.

_-COMO VOCÊ AINDA PODE FAZER ISSO? – _gritou o menino entre soluços, ainda encarando o céu. – _COMO VOCÊ PODE NASCER DEPOIS DISSO? COMO VOCÊ PODE RAIAR DEPOIS DISSO? VOCÊ BRILHA COMO SE SEMPRE HOUVESSE UM AMANHÃ! MAS NÃO VAI HAVER! VOCÊ ME OUVIU BEM? NÃO VAI HAVER!_

O ruivo deixou-se cair de joelhos sobre a terra fofa, bem amarrado e por essa razão se firmando com dificuldade. Seu choro e seus soluços faziam seu corpo inteiro tremer. Voldemort e Comensais da Morte observavam-no sorridentes, Rebecca chorava indiferente e Harry, sufocado com sua própria dor, fechou os olhos para não assistir o sofrimento do amigo, embora não pudesse deixar de ouvi-lo:

_-Não haverá um amanhã... Não haverá um amanhã... – _Rony repetia, agora baixinho e com a cabeça curvada, o queixo encostado ao peito. Ele voltou a olhar para o céu e continuou a murmurar: - _Não haverá um amanhã, sol. Não haverá... Talvez para você haja... Você sempre conseguirá brilhar, não é? Mas eu não, sol, eu perdi meu brilho... Eu perdi Hermione! Eu não cumpri a promessa que fiz ao pai dela, não cumpri a promessa que fiz à ELA... Eu não consegui protegê-la, sol. Eu sou um bosta inútil!..._

Ele pausou e deu uma olhada ao redor, parando no corpo da garota, como se esperando que ela se erguesse e saltasse sobre ele, alegre e dando risadas. Quando isso não aconteceu, ele prosseguiu, berrando novamente:

_-MAS PARA ELA NÃO HAVERÁ UM AMANHÃ!... PARA MIM NÃO HAVERÁ UM AMANHÃ!... E ISSO NÃO É CERTO! ISSO NÃO É JUSTO! ELA TINHA SÓ DEZESSETE ANOS! ELA TINHA SÓ DEZESSETE ANOS!_

Rony encostou o queixo no peito outra vez e os soluços desesperados tomaram conta dele, enquanto lágrimas salgadas molhavam sua boca e o excesso de choro avermelhava seu nariz.

_-"Ela tinha só dezessete anos"... – _zombou Voldemort com vozinha de falsete, causando uma onda de gargalhadas entre os Comensais da Morte. – _Ora, dezessete anos é uma vida demasiadamente longa para uma Sangue-Ruim como ela. Esse tipo de escória nem deveria nascer, ou na pior das hipóteses, todos eles deveriam morrer ainda na primeira infância._

_-CALE A BOCA, SEU NOJENTO ASQUEROSO! – _esbravejou Rebecca cheia de ódio.

_-Cale-se você, porca imunda. – _retrucou Voldemort. – _Crucio._

A mulher se enrolou como um grande inseto, se contorcendo, encolhendo as pernas e braços e se debatendo violentamente. Os gritos emitidos por ela eram de perfurar os tímpanos.

_-Muito bom, muito bom... – _disse Voldemort erguendo a varinha e suspendendo a maldição. – _Realmente isso é absurdamente divertido, mas já estou ficando farto... É muita patetice para uma noite só... Lúcio!_

_-Sim, meu amo? – _o loiro platinado se prontificou outra vez.

_-Agora sem mais NENHUMA interrupção... O Encantamento das Almas deverá ser executado. Devolva a varinha de Rebecca Brinks à sua própria dona._

_-Devolver à ela, milorde? – _Lúcio perguntou, confuso.

_-Quer que soletre, Lúcio? – _cortou Voldemort friamente. – _Sim, devolver à ela. A parte prática do Encantamento das Almas deve ser realizada pelo Doador e para isso Rebequinha precisará de sua varinha. Conseguiu acompanhar o raciocínio ou devo desentupir seus ouvidos e lhe ensinar que os bruxos costumam usar as varinhas para executarem feitiços?_

Lúcio manteve-se em silêncio, o que considerou mais digno, mas retirou a varinha de Rebecca do lugar onde estava escondida, o bolso interno de sua longa capa negra. Ele já se preparava para entregá-la à mulher quando Voldemort voltou a falar, num tom nitidamente irritado:

_-Não está se esquecendo de nada, Lúcio? Não acha que falta alguma coisa?_

O Comensal congelou-se no mesmo lugar, dando um relance nervoso a seu mestre, mas não teve tempo de responder, já que Voldemort continuou rosnando:

_-Você acha prudente entregar uma varinha à uma prisioneira completamente desamarrada? – _indagou. – _É claro que ela não teria a menor chance de se safar, mas não estou com tempo nem paciência para brincar de caça ao rato agora, então é melhor fazermos isso direito, meu caro._

Os olhos cinzentos de Lúcio Malfoy se iluminaram e ele pareceu entender.

_-Quer que eu mesmo faça, milorde? – _perguntou ele.

_-Ah, Lúcio! – _exclamou Voldemort em sua zombaria habitual. – _Quanta sede se provar eu vejo em você... Mas não é necessário querer se mostrar nesse caso, meu caro. Já estou completamente certo de que você é razoavelmente capaz de lançar uma maldição "Imperius" ligeiramente boa..._

_-Sim, milorde. – _murmurou Malfoy, parecendo descontente.

_-Portanto você não terá a honra, Lúcio. Eu mesmo cuidarei disso._

Voldemort apontou sua varinha na direção de Rebecca (que continuava chorando, só que silenciosamente) e declarou:

_-Imperio._

Um fino jato de luz deixou a ponta da varinha na direção da mulher, mas Rebecca rolou para o lado, se desviando.

_-Já falei que o papai está sem tempo para brincar, Rebequinha... – _desdenhou Voldemort. – _Imperio._

Rebecca tentou se desviar novamente, mas não foi rápida o suficiente dessa vez e a luz da maldição a atingiu diretamente no peito. Imediatamente seus profundos olhos castanhos tornaram-se fora de foco.

_-Isso... Assim que eu gosto, filhinha. – _Voldemort disse com sarcasmo. – _Totalmente obediente e submissa como todas as filhas deveriam ser. Está esperando o que para cumprimentar o papai decentemente? Vamos, tenha modos!_

Ele apontou de novo a varinha para Rebecca e ela ficou de pé subitamente, caminhou devagar até Voldemort e assim que chegou bem diante dele se curvou numa exagerada e quase cômica reverência.

_-Beije a barra de minhas vestes, Rebecca! – _ordenou ele.

Obedientemente ela fez como ordenado, tocando os lábios na extremidade esvoaçante daquela capa negra e beijando-a demoradamente. Em seguida ela fez o mesmo em cada um dos pés muito brancos e cadavéricos de Voldemort e, erguendo-se, repetiu o gesto em ambas as mãos de dedos longos, finos e gelados daquele ser mórbido.

_-Ah, agora sim você agiu corretamente. – _zombou. – _Podemos passar para a melhor parte, finalmente... O amanhecer já está chegando e quero entrar nele como um novo bruxo. O bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos e o único a alcançar a imortalidade!..._

_-VOCÊ NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR! – _gritou Harry. – _POR MAIS QUE VOCÊ ALCANCE A IMORTALIDADE, VOCÊ NUNCA SERÁ O BRUXO MAIS PODEROSO DO MUNDO! DUMBLEDORE É E SEMPRE SERÁ O DONO DESSE POSTO!_

_-Ninguém pediu a sua opinião, molequinho intrometido! – _protestou a voz estridente de Belatriz Lestrange. – _Desse jeito vou ter que ensinar o bebezinho Potter respeitar os seus superiores!_

_-CALE A BOCA, SUA INFELIZ! – _retrucou Harry. – _NÃO OBEDEÇO ORDENS DE UM PROJETO DE BRUXA QUE GASTA SUA VIDA DIZENDO "SIM SENHOR" E "NÃO SENHOR" PARA UM DEMENTE E NUNCA RECEBE NADA EM TROCA POR ISSO!_

_-Ora, seu- - _começou ela puxando a varinha e apontando-a diretamente para o coração do garoto, mas Voldemort a parou, sibilando em um tom perigoso e amedrontador:

_-Sossegue, Bela. – _disse ele. – _Potter terá o que merece e engolirá cada palavra assim que o feitiço tiver sido realizado. Tudo tem a sua hora._

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que fizesse isso outro grito amargurado cortou o ar:

_-POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ANDA LOGO COM ISSO, ENTÃO? – _a voz estranha e soluçante de Rony perguntou, enquanto os olhos do menino exalavam ódio. – _DESDE O COMEÇO DA NOITE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO NESSE DIABO DESSE FEITIÇO, MAS FAZÊ-LO MESMO QUE É BOM, NADA! CHEGA DE LERO-LERO, ENTÃO! FAÇA LOGO O INFERNO DESSE ENCANTAMENTO! CHEGA DE FALAR E COMECE A AGIR, SEU DESGRAÇADO!_

Harry olhou espantado para o amigo e todos os Comensais da Morte ofegaram juntos, como se fossem uma só entidade. Voldemort encarou o ruivo em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de falar muito calmamente:

_-Atrevidinho penetra, você pagará caríssimo por essa insolência!... Mas até que você está certo, Sr. "Ela-tinha-só-dezessete-anos"... Está na hora de agir!_

Ele desviou sua atenção de Rony e se virou para Rebecca:

_-Assuma seu lugar de Doadora, Brinks. – _mandou rispidamente apontando-lhe a varinha uma vez mais. Ela andou lenta e deliberadamente, parando justamente entre Voldemort e o corpo estirado de Hermione. Os meninos trocaram um breve olhar, cheio de preocupação, tristeza, raiva e desespero.

_-Bem, você sabe exatamente o que deve ser feito, Rebecca Brinks. – _continuou Voldemort. – _Assim que pronunciar as palavras do feitiço aponte sua varinha ao Receptor, nesse caso eu, e me doe sua alma. Imortalidade, me aguarde!_

Ele ergueu a varinha num movimento veloz em direção à mulher e ela tomou uma respiração funda. Harry, que observava a cena apático, pensou ter visto um deslumbre diferente tomar conta dos olhos dela, mas Rebecca começou a falar e o estômago do menino afundou juntamente com seus últimos fragmentos de esperança.

_-Ãnima Encantaten. – _falou a professora de modo bastante claro. Harry a ouviu, sentindo que tudo terminara da pior maneira possível. Ele fechou os olhos, derrotado, perdendo assim a seqüência de acontecimentos que se sucederam: como se em câmera lenta, Rebecca levantou devagar a mão que segurava a varinha, mas num momento fugaz, no último milésimo de segundo, ela apontou o objeto na direção do corpo sem vida de Hermione.

_-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! – _urrou Voldemort transbordando de fúria e demonstrando frustração.

Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha em confusão e Harry, sabendo que algo naquele plano sórdido obviamente dera errado, abriu os olhos e espiou de imediato: uma luz rosa fortíssima de cegar os olhos e com uma beleza infinita estranhamente sombria começava a envolver Voldemort, Rebecca e Hermione, causando incômodos calafrios em todos os presentes. O olhar da professora agora já não estava mais vidrado e guardava um brilho determinado, mostrando que ela tinha se livrado do controle da maldição "_Imperius_". Ela agilmente girou o corpo no mesmo lugar e mirou a varinha para Harry, bradando:

_-Diffindo!_

Um raio fino flamejou da ponta do objeto e atingiu a corda que prendia o garoto, arrebentando-a em diversos pedaços menores. Ele piscou abobado por um momento, mas sem pensar, apenas agindo por instinto, desviou-se para o lado e jogou-se sobre o chão de terra assim que os Comensais da Morte começaram a disparar feitiços e azarações em sua direção.

_-Harry, segure! – _gritou Rebecca lançando sua varinha para o menino. Ele levantou a cabeça alguns centímetros, tendo o cuidado para se safar dos perigosos clarões que se cruzavam e explodiam acima dele, ignorando a dormência de suas pernas e braços e a dor massacrante da cicatriz à sua testa. Usando sua agilidade de Apanhador e seus ótimos reflexos do Quadribol, ele rolou habilmente para a direita e ergueu a mão, apanhando a varinha e apertando-a aliviado.

Voldemort continuava a berrar, furioso, e os Comensais, todos parecendo absolutamente temerosos, agora tinham desistido de tentar acertar Harry e tentavam, em vão, destruir uma barreira cintilante cor de fogo que tinha isolado o mestre deles, Rebecca Brinks e Hermione.

_-Milorde, o que devemos fazer? – _indagou a voz desesperada de Dolohov. Ele, juntamente com seus comparsas mascarados, disparava faíscas multicores contra a barreira ininterruptamente, mas elas apenas morriam ao se encontrarem com a superfície ígnea, como se a luminosidade do fogo apenas as sugasse e as absorvesse.

_-Nada pode ser feito mais, seus palermas imprestáveis! – _vociferou Voldemort em resposta, seu ódio presente em cada sílaba e o mesmo sentimento fazendo com que uma veia saltasse continuamente em sua têmpora viperina. – _O Encantamento das Almas está se realizando!_

A intimidadora luz rosa tinha agora multiplicado de intensidade, ainda envolvendo as três figuras no interior da barreira. Repentinamente, um clarão milhões de vezes mais forte, de forma esférica, ia surgindo do peito de Rebecca Brinks, se desprendendo aos poucos do corpo da mulher e ofuscando tudo ao redor. A luminosidade rosa parecia apagada perto da esfera prateada e os tímidos raios do sol recém surgido eram pálidos e tristes se comparados a tal clarão exuberante.

Harry e Rony pareciam vidrados na cena e até mesmo os Comensais da Morte tinham interrompido os ataques à barreira mágica para observar melhor o que ocorria dentro dela. Rebecca deu um sorriso aguado na direção dos garotos e quando o clarão cintilante finalmente se soltou por completo do seu peito, ela desabou lentamente sobre a terra coberta de mato, numa graciosidade sinistramente bela. Todos encararam de olhos bem arregalados a coreografia fúnebre da professora e mantiveram as atenções voltadas para o corpo dela espichado ao chão. Sereno. _Morto._

Apenas um par de olhos azuis seguiram outro rumo. Rony viu a esfera de luz prateada se desprender de Rebecca Brinks e a acompanhou com o olhar, sentindo um arrepio descer por sua espinha assim que viu o destino final daquela exuberância luminosa: a esfera flutuou pelo ar frio do amanhecer como um grande pássaro encantado e foi pousar delicadamente sobre o peito imóvel de Hermione, adentrando o corpo da garota.

Então, subitamente, a luz rosa se apagou, a barreira cor de fogo desapareceu e o cemitério mergulhou outra vez em pálidos tons opacos, pastéis, sendo iluminado fracamente pelas tonalidades cinzentas de um fim de noite e começo de dia. Somente dois pontos eram escandalosamente brilhantes agora, chegando a afrontar a palidez do ambiente: o pingente de diamante em formato de estrela descansando sobre o peito de Hermione, que subia e descia de modo instável em conseqüência de uma respiração irregular, e o olhar muito azul de Rony, flamejando paixão e derrubando lágrimas de felicidade por ver sua amiga, sua alegria, _sua_ _garota _viva novamente, decifrando em ação o verdadeiro significado da palavra "_milagre_".

_-Mione... – _ele sussurrou com a voz trêmula e rouca. – _Mione... – _repetiu mais alto. – _MINHA MIONE!... HERMIONE! – _completou já gritando, seu coração demasiado pequeno para a intensidade do alívio que sentia e completamente frágil para carregar uma carga tão gigante e intensa da magia chamada _"amor"._

_-Meu amo... – _gaguejou um dos Comensais nervosamente, seus olhos muito redondos visíveis por trás da máscara viajando de Rony para o corpo não mais imóvel de Hermione e dela para a figura inanimada de Rebecca Brinks. – _O que... o que foi que aconteceu? Por que ela... E a garota...?_

Voldemort, que tinha deixado suas pálpebras se fecharem em desgosto e guardava na face a expressão de ódio mais medonha que ninguém poderia sequer sonhar, abriu os olhos de uma vez e se virou para o homem, que se encolheu ligeiramente com a frieza daquele olhar vermelho escarlate.

_-A desgraçada estragou tudo, Nott. – _sibilou ele. – _Essa é a outra face do Encantamento das Almas! O feitiço usa a alma do Doador para dar vida eterna a alguém vivo ou para ressuscitar alguém morto! E a imbecil da Brinks estragou tudo! – _trovejou aos berros.

Os Comensais da Morte pareceram horrorizados. Harry levou sua mão livre direto à testa, pressionando a cicatriz com as pontas dos dedos e lutando bravamente para conter o desejo de gritar de dor. A outra mão agarrava a varinha de Rebecca com firmeza, enquanto suor molhava seu pescoço e fazia com que suas vestes aderissem ao seu corpo como uma segunda pele. O menino poderia sentir em si mesmo o reflexo da raiva cruel de Voldemort, sentimento que o feria e o atormentava, dando-lhe a impressão que estavam espremendo suas entranhas e rasgando sua cabeça em duas partes iguais. Ele tomou fôlego, gemendo baixinho, e, tendo todo o cuidado possível para que as atenções não se voltassem de novo para ele, mirou a varinha para Rony, que sorria bobamente, completamente aéreo.

_-Diffindo! – _ofegou debaixo da sua respiração.

O feitiço atingiu em cheio a corda que envolvia o corpo do ruivo, reduzindo-a a pedaços também. Ele pareceu surpreso e olhou para Harry, finalmente saindo da espécie de transe em que estava desde que a esfera de luz prateada pousara sobre o peito de Hermione.

_-Tire. Hermione. Daqui. – _sussurrou Harry lentamente ao amigo sem emitir som algum, apenas mexendo a boca e torcendo para que Rony fizesse a leitura labial.

E ele o fez: com um aceno minúsculo de concordância, o ruivo ficou de pé e deu um passo na direção de onde a garota estava caída, mas não conseguiu caminhar meio metro e o cemitério fracamente iluminado clareou subitamente e outra vez diversos feitiços estavam sendo disparados, vindo de todos os lugares e chocando-se uns com os outros pelo ar. Rony se desviou de alguns e mergulhou para o chão, se atirando sobre Hermione e protegendo-a com o corpo, mas não antes de um dos raios o atingir por trás com uma força sobrenatural. Ele sentiu uma dor afiada e em seguida algo quente escorrendo pelas costas, sinal que seu próprio sangue estava jorrando e encharcando suas vestes. Mas não importava o sangue. Não importava a dor. Não importava o ferimento. Só o que importava era que Hermione estava _viva_. E ele suportaria tudo e escaparia dali. Por _ela. _Por _eles._

_-Não tão rápido, Potter! – _o menino ouviu a voz arrastada de Lúcio Malfoy gritar e olhou por cima do ombro para ver Harry e o Comensal um pouco mais afastados dos demais, o menino com a varinha de Rebecca erguida à frente do rosto de maneira decidida, o supercílio direito sangrando. – _Você não irá a lugar algum! – _continuou o loiro. – _Não é porque as coisas não saíram exatamente como deveriam que você está dispensado..._

_-O-ho, as coisas não saíram como deveriam, é? – _perguntou Harry provocando. – _Seu querido "milorde" se danou de novo?... E a propósito, por que foi VOCÊ quem assumiu o controle de repente?_

Voldemort meramente encarou a cena, mas Belatriz Lestrange se exaltou:

_-INSOLENTE! – _berrou ela se virando para o garoto e lançando-lhe uma azaração não-verbal.

_-Protego! – _ele se defendeu depressa ao ver o clarão e este explodiu de volta aos pés da mulher, que cambaleou para trás.

_-Não se meta, idiota! – _Lúcio ralhou olhando Belatriz com desprezo. – _Eu acabarei com esse verme para o mestre!_

_-Não se meta VOCÊ, Malfoy! – _cortou ela, irritada. – _Não fui EU quem falhou ao comandar o fiasco de missão no Departamento de Mistérios ano passado!_

_-Ora, como você se atreve, sua... – _rosnou Malfoy apontando-lhe a varinha num ímpeto de fúria. Belatriz fez o mesmo, mas antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse de fato agir, Voldemort se aproximou de ambos e ergueu a própria varinha, seus medonhos olhos vermelhos reluzindo sob os lânguidos raios de sol do amanhecer.

_-Crucio. – _murmurou em sua voz fria e aguda. – _Vocês irão aprender que não se deve lavar as roupas sujas na frente das "visitas"..._

Malfoy e Belatriz desabaram imediatamente sobre a terra, rolando e urrando de dor. A cicatriz de Harry também ardeu em brasas outra vez, mas aproveitando-se que as atenções de Voldemort e dos outros Comensais estavam voltadas para as duas figuras arquejantes no chão, o menino agiu rápido: ele levantou a varinha de Brinks no alto e disse com firmeza:

_-Accio varinha!_

E prontamente o objeto surgiu, deslizando do fundo do bolso interno da capa de um dos Comensais da Morte e vindo parar diretamente na posse de seu dono, que a apanhou com a mão esquerda, grato. O Comensal se voltou de imediato para o garoto.

_-Rony, pegue! – _falou Harry ao mesmo tempo que atirava a varinha de Rebecca ao amigo. O ruivo rolou e, esticando o braço, a agarrou. O sangue que esvaía de suas costas agora umedecia ainda mais a terra do cemitério.

Lúcio e Belatriz continuavam sendo castigados, soltando gritos agonizantes cada vez mais altos, o que Harry agradeceu intimamente, já que era a distração que ele precisava e, sendo assim, todos pareciam ter esquecido por alguns instantes que havia mais alguém ali. Todos, exceto o Comensal do qual Harry tinha recuperado sua varinha: Antônio Dolohov.

_-Estupefaça! – _ele berrou, embora sua voz fosse abafada pelos lamentos retumbantes de Malfoy e Lestrange. O feitiço passou a centímetros da cabeça de Harry, que se jogou novamente para baixo.

_-Expelliarmus! – _gritou o menino mirando a varinha de qualquer jeito para Dolohov. O raio vermelho recaiu muito longe do alvo, explodindo no tronco de uma árvore próxima, que balançou inteiramente e tombou um pouco.

_-Petrificus totalus! – _Harry ouviu a voz de Rony vinda de algum lugar e ergueu a cabeça em tempo de ver o corpo de Dolohov enrijecer e cair para trás, imóvel.

Porém, nessa altura a confusão causada por eles já era suficientemente grande demais para passar despercebida e vários outros Comensais já recomeçavam a atacar. Felizmente, Voldemort ainda continuava preocupado em torturar seus dois servos, alheio às outras coisas e parecendo cego de ódio.

_-Rony, faça o que eu falei! – _pediu Harry com urgência entre um grito e outro de _"Protego". – Tire ela daqui! Depressa!_

Mas o tempo gasto para dizer isso foi crucial para o menino, que não conseguiu se desviar rápido o bastante de uma azaração lançada por Crabbe e o raio de luz roxa bateu-lhe de raspão sobre o pescoço, rasgando sua pele e carne num corte feio e por pouco não atingindo sua jugular. Harry apalpou a ferida instintivamente e sangue sujou seus dedos e salpicou de vermelho vivo a gola de suas vestes. O garoto ignorou, concentrando apenas em escapar. Ele se desviou de um novo feitiço, defendeu-se de outro e puxou o corpo de Rebecca Brinks pelo braço, a arrastando para trás de uma sepultura marmórea alta com o ornamento de uma cruz encarrapitada em cima.

Entrementes, Rony tentava fazer o que o amigo pedira, que coincidentemente também era o que seu coração mandava: tirar Hermione dali. Pois mesmo que uma parte de si estivesse em estado de graça, festejando pelo fato da menina estar viva, uma outra parte o cutucava, aquela pessimista que habitualmente o atormentava com pensamentos e devaneios horríveis onde tudo dava errado sempre. Essa parte irritantemente continuava a indagar o porquê de Hermione não ter acordado ainda, repetindo em sua cabeça que ela estaria muito ferida para isso ou afirmando em seu ouvido que o tal encantamento tinha falhado em algum ponto. Essa parte também insistia em lembrá-lo que Hermione passara por diversas sessões de tortura com a _"Cruciatus" _e, se não bastasse, fôra vítima de um _"Avada Kedavra". _E essa parte conseguiu o pior feito: Rony novamente teve medo da perda. E chorou outra vez.

_-Rony, DEPRESSA! – _a voz de Harry berrou de algum lugar muito à frente e o ruivo viu que praticamente todos os Comensais e o próprio Voldemort se apressavam na direção de onde o amigo estava escondido, carbonizando árvores e arrebentando sepulturas pelo caminho. Rony olhou para baixo e analisou a figura pálida de Hermione por uma fração de segundo. A menina estava respirando irregularmente e o minúsculo sorriso tinha desaparecido de seus lábios, que tinham um tom fraco de roxo. Ela parecia mal, terrivelmente fraca e doente.

_-Vai ficar tudo bem, Mione, e dessa vez eu não prometo, eu JURO. – _sussurrou Rony acariciando as bochechas muito arranhadas de Hermione e afastando uma mecha de cabelos que estava grudada na testa suada da garota. Ele beijou seu rosto suave e rapidamente e ergueu a menina nos braços tão cuidadosamente quanto se estivesse carregando algo frágil como uma boneca de louça e precioso como uma estatueta de diamante. O peso da garota aumentou o sangramento do ferimento em suas costas, que latejou dolorosamente, mas Rony não deixou se abalar: piscando com força e tomando uma respiração longa, ele apoiou Hermione contra o peito, firmando-a com uma mão e levantando a varinha de Rebecca Brinks com a outra.

_-Accio pacote! – _ofegou ele e momentos depois um dos pequenos pacotes-portais surgiu cortando o ar, refulgindo como um pomo-de-ouro sob os primeiros raios de sol da manhã. O ruivo sentiu seus olhos cegarem brevemente com o reflexo causado pelo objeto, mas antes do embrulho tocar seus dedos, ele ainda teve tempo de ver as barras das capas pretas de diversos Comensais sumirem na curva além de um túmulo muito adiante. E então, o mundo girou e a infinidade de cores e vento engolfou Rony e Hermione. Em segundos os dois bateram contra o chão duro da sala de Rebecca Brinks, mas o menino manteve-se de olhos fechados por vários minutos apertando Hermione contra si como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ele só voltou a observar quando algo pesado caiu sobre suas costas, abrindo mais seu machucado, que latejou como nunca: Harry tinha desabado ali também, trazendo com ele o corpo da professora, a varinha de Rony, outro pacote-portal e um corte profundo no pescoço.

* * *

**Em primeiro lugar: milhões de agradecimentos a todos que aguardaram o capítulo e a todos que continuaram lendo a fanfic, pois como eu previ, muita gente se revoltou depois de ler o 29, ameaçando, xingando e tudo o mais. Mas também devo parabenizar a todos que previram os acontecimentos desse capítulo. Fiquem tranqüilos que tudo será devidamente explicado na hora certa. Ainda faltam 3 capítulos...**

**No mais fico aguardando as opiniões, comentários, críticas e tudo o mais, ok? Um super obrigada a cada um, e como já disse uma infinidade de vezes, se não fosse o apoio de vocês eu já teria deixado de escrever há tempos. Valeu!**

**Até a próxima e espero no próximo capítulo poder fazer meus agradecimentos individuais.**

**Beijos nos corações de todos!**


	31. A Ala Hospitalar

**_N/A: Mais uma vez milhões de desculpas pela demora infinita desse capítulo! Não foi para fazer suspense, nem nada, só o fato que estou de férias e sem computador em casa, então teve a luta por um tempo para escrever e por um computador para digitar e publicar. Mas agora o resultado está aqui: o maior capítulo da fic. Espero que não esteja muito entediante e como dica sugiro que a partir de mais ou menos a metade do capítulo escolham uma música que realmente lhes emocionem e botem para tocar, fica mais gostoso de ler. Eu escrevi e digitei ao som de Avril Lavigne e Roxette. Mais notas ao final. Boa leitura!_ **

* * *

**Capítulo XXXI **

**A Ala Hospitalar**

Harry finalmente sentiu o mundo deixar de girar e o turbilhão de vento multicor cessar de repente. Respirando fundo e ignorando a dor afiada na região do seu pescoço, de onde sangue gotejava fluentemente, o garoto abriu os olhos e ao ver onde estava deixou a onda de alívio invadi-lo, se rendendo ao sentimento que lavava por cada fibra de seu corpo. Só quando um grunhido amortecido soou de algum lugar abaixo de si, foi que Harry notou que havia despencado sobre Rony e Hermione, e os amigos encontravam-se esmagados sob ele e contra o chão da sala de Rebecca Brinks, agora mal iluminada pela luz pálida do começo da manhã. Ele apressou-se então a girar para o lado, saindo de cima dos dois e deixando suas costas descansarem sobre o piso de pedra polida do cômodo.

_-Graças a Deus, Harry. – _a voz de Rony resmungou fracamente e Harry não soube bem se o amigo estava dando graças por vê-lo a salvo de volta ou por ele ter tirado seu peso de cima das costas do ruivo. Supôs que fosse um pouco das duas coisas.

_-É... – _ele declarou com dificuldade, a voz rouca devido à ardência de sua garganta e o estômago embrulhando com o gosto enjoativo de sangue que permanecia em sua boca. – _Escapamos inteiros outra vez._

Rony fez um som engraçado, uma mistura de um bufo com uma risada amarga, antes de responder:

_-Nós escapamos sim, mas o "inteiros" fica por sua conta._

Harry concordou lentamente com a cabeça e o encarou, arregalando os olhos ligeiramente ao notar a grande e escura mancha de sangue nas costas das vestes do amigo. O ruivo, por sua vez, apesar de pálido e trêmulo, não parecia se preocupar com o próprio ferimento e tinha toda sua gama de atenção voltada à garota deitada em seus braços, extremamente suada, branca como algodão e com os lábios num tom arroxeado nada saudável.

_-Ela... ela não está bem. – _murmurou ele erguendo o rosto aflito, deixando Harry ver tristeza e medo se escondendo sob seus luminosos olhos azuis.

_-Ela está VIVA, companheiro. – _Harry respondeu quietamente, dando um leve aperto no ombro do ruivo, de modo conciliador. Ambos os meninos se encararam, sérios, e Rony imediatamente compreendeu a profundidade do significado das palavras do amigo: _Viva. _Hermione estava _viva. _E depois daquela noite, isso queria dizer muita coisa. Enquanto houvesse _vida, _haveria também _esperança._

_-Rony, - _chamou Harry interrompendo a linha de pensamentos do garoto. – _leve Hermione para Madame Pomfrey e aproveite para pedir a ela que dê um jeito nas suas costas, que parece estar com uma ferida muito feia._

_-Mas... – _balbuciou Rony. – _E você...? E a professora Brinks?_

_-Não há mais nada a se fazer por Rebecca. – _retrucou Harry decidido, olhando tristemente o corpo inerte da mulher esticado sobre o chão, ali perto. – _E não se preocupe comigo, estou ótimo. – _acrescentou pressionando o corte no pescoço com a mão, como se quisesse escondê-lo, mas sem sucesso algum, já que sangue continuava a esguichar abaixo de seus dedos.

_-Ótimo? – _o ruivo resmungou erguendo uma sobrancelha ceticamente. – _Pois eu diria que você já teve dias melhores, cara._

_-Apenas esqueça isso, ok? – _Harry se impacientou. – _Estou indo ver Dumbledore._

Ele saltou sobre seus pés, se endireitando e caminhando a passos largos em direção à saída, mas não tinha sequer cruzado a metade da sala quando a porta da mesma se escancarou e uma agitada Minerva McGonagall fez temporal para dentro, acompanhada de um Hagrid ofegante e com os olhos muito inchados e vermelhos.

_-Potter! – _guinchou ela assim que o viu. – _Ah, Potter, pelas barbas de Merlim, graças aos céus você- Weasley! – _exclamou ao ver Rony mais atrás, segurando Hermione. – _E ah, querido Deus, o que houve com a Srta. Granger?... Por todas as santidades mágicas, Rebecca! – _terminou a professora com um grito abafado, seus olhos se alargando consideravelmente e suas mãos se juntando numa atitude desesperada atípica dela.

Entrementes, Hagrid tinha puxado Harry em seus braços e apertava o menino freneticamente, soluçando com alívio e grunhindo palavras desconexas:

_-Dumbledore estava tão preocupado com vocês três, mas eu sabia que no final tudo sairia bem, vocês sempre estão nos assustando como a morte, mas são tão danados e espertos, são sim!... – _resmungava ele entre lágrimas.

_-Rúbeo, por favor, controle-se, homem! – _repreendeu a professora McGonagall ainda tentando se recompor. - _Esses meninos estão feridos e precisam urgentemente de cuidados, acompanhe-nos até a Ala Hospitalar, sim?_

_-Eu não irei à Ala Hospitalar agora, professora. – _teimou Harry se desvencilhando dos braços gigantescos de Hagrid, cuja frente das vestes estava completamente suja do sangue do pescoço do menino. – _Eu preciso-_

_-Você vai à Ala Hospitalar, Potter! – _cortou Minerva com firmeza. – _Não há nada que você possa precisar mais do que isso no momento._

_-Não, eu estou indo- - _começou ele novamente.

_-À Ala Hospitalar. – _a professora interrompeu outra vez, apertando os lábios numa linha fina e usando um tom que não deixava espaço para discussão. – _Aonde mais o Sr. pensa que deveria ir com esse pescoço sangrando como o de uma galinha decepada?_

_-Eu preciso ver o professor Dumbledore. – _tentou Harry timidamente, olhando para baixo, indisposto a encarar a professora na face. – _É urgente._

_-Tenho certeza que sim, Potter. – _respondeu McGonagall se aproximando. – _Mas primeiro tente sobreviver, ok? – _completou mais brandamente.

Harry a encarou finalmente e notou que embora a expressão da professora fosse dura, o queixo dela tremia e os olhos dela estavam brilhantes. Ela parecia estranhamente vulnerável por trás da fachada de durona.

_-Vamos, Harry. – _Hagrid disse tocando o ombro do garoto de leve, mas a grande mão pesada fez os joelhos dele oscilarem. Zonzo e cansado, ele não se moveu, apenas observou seu amigo gigante virar-se agora para Rony:

_-Você está sangrando muito também, Rony. – _disse alarmado. – _Não se esforce mais, deixe-me levar Hermione. – _pediu estendendo os braços ao ruivo.

Rony o encarou por alguns instantes, tímido e cauteloso, mas quando falou foi sem hesitar:

_-Sinto muito, Hagrid, mas faço questão desse esforço._

E segurando Hermione mais firmemente contra o peito, ele empurrou a porta da sala com o pé e saiu, a mancha escura nas costas de suas vestes cada vez maior. Harry o seguiu relutantemente, mas não antes de ver o fantasma de um sorrisinho presumido nos lábios de Hagrid, que esfregou os olhos uma vez mais e fechou o cortejo na direção da Ala Hospitalar.

* * *

A Ala Hospitalar estava escura e silenciosa quando os três garotos e Hagrid entraram por ela. O lugar também estava vazio, com exceção de alguém que ressonava tranqüilamente numa cama a um canto, mas logo Madame Pomfrey surgiu de sua salinha anexa, os cabelos meio desalinhados e a cara amassada, como se acabasse de acordar.

_-Esses meninos precisam de cuidados... – _começou Hagrid, mas a mulher já não o ouvia e estava olhando criticamente o corte profundo no pescoço de Harry.

_-Para a cama, Sr. Potter! – _ordenou ela com energia, fazendo a figura na cama ao fundo erguer a cabeça. – _Isso está bem feio e você está perdendo muito sangue! – _Ela se virou então para Rony: - _Sr. Weasley! Oh, céus, coloque a garota aqui na cama, depressa!_

Rony obedeceu prontamente e descansou Hermione numa cama próxima, mas não deixou o lado dela.

_-Ora, você também está ferido, Sr. Weasley! – _exclamou Madame Pomfrey olhando a roupa ensangüentada do ruivo. – _Deite-se com as costas voltadas para cima, vamos._

_-Eu estou bem!... Cuide da Hermione primeiro, sim? – _pediu ele aflito segurando uma mão da menina entre as dele. – _Afinal ela... ela parece pior que nós, não é mesmo? – _somou timidamente.

_-Realmente ela não me parece bem e só o fato de não estar consciente já indica isso... – _concordou a enfermeira lentamente, tomando o pulso da menina. – _O que houve a ela?_

Rony trocou um relance nervoso e apreensivo com Harry, que já tinha se deitado numa cama ao lado e respirou fundo. O silêncio persistiu e Madame Pomfrey ergueu as sobrancelhas a eles, seus olhos flamejando de um garoto para o outro.

_-Vá se deitar, Sr. Weasley. – _disse ela bruscamente e de forma ríspida. – _Se não querem me ajudar com informações, então não me atrapalhem! Fique fora do caminho!_

Ela começava a puxar cortinas dos lados da cama de Hermione quando a voz de Harry despejou de uma vez:

_-Ela foi vítima das Maldições Imperdoáveis, Madame Pomfrey._

Hagrid ofegou e a mulher empalideceu ligeiramente. A pessoa na cama ao fundo ouvia atentamente, aproveitando-se que ninguém parecia fazer caso de sua presença.

_-AS Maldições Imperdoáveis? – _indagou Madame Pomfrey encarando Harry, que continuava a sangrar. – _Você está querendo me dizer que a Srta. Granger foi vítima da Cruciatus e da Imperius?_

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas Rony foi mais rápido:

_-Não, ele está querendo dizer que Hermione foi vítima da Cruciatus. – _disse olhando longamente a face doente da menina. – _Da Cruciatus e da Avada Kedavra._

Um silêncio intenso e embaraçoso seguiu-se às palavras do ruivo. Hagrid voltou imediatamente sua atenção para Hermione, como se para verificar que ela estava mesmo viva e a enfermeira ficou estranhamente inexpressiva, antes de tornar-se claramente confusa.

_-Perdão? – _começou ela. – _O que foi que o Sr. disse, Sr. Weasley?_

_-O que você ouviu! – _falou Rony encolhendo os ombros com impaciência, embora o movimento fizesse suas costas latejarem mais dolorosamente. – _Hermione foi atingida por um Avada Kedavra._

A enfermeira arregalou os olhos e curvou-se para Hermione, tomando novamente o pulso da menina e sentindo a temperatura da sua testa com as costas da mão.

_-Creio que definitivamente isso não seja possível, Sr. Weasley. – _disse ela com um quê de desdém. – _Você não sabe o que essa maldição faz?_

_-Sei perfeitamente bem. – _devolveu o menino com amargura.

_-Nesse caso você irá concordar comigo que a Srta. Granger NÃO PODE ter sido atingida por ela, não é? A não ser que você esteja tentando me dizer que temos aqui outro caso de sobrevivência a um Avada Kedavra e agora conheceremos também a "menina-que-sobreviveu"._

Rony enrubesceu e pareceu querer socar a enfermeira, mas Harry declarou com firmeza:

_-É diferente. De fato ela também recebeu um Avada Kedavra, mas não sobreviveu._

_-Desculpe, Sr. Potter. – _Madame Pomfrey rosnou friamente enquanto esfregava uma pasta azul nas têmporas de Hermione. – _Mas acho que depois de tantos anos de profissão eu estou apta a dizer se um paciente está vivo ou morto._

_-NINGUÉM ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE ELA ESTÁ MORTA, CERTO? – _Rony gritou em frustração. – _Ela ESTAVA, então ela não SOBREVIVEU, mas sim RETORNOU!_

A mulher fechou a cara e as linhas de sua face tornaram-se severas. Ela estava claramente afrontada pela ousadia do garoto em gritar dentro de um ambiente hospitalar.

_-Chega de balbúrdia aqui, jovenzinho! – _sibilou raivosa. – _Encontre uma cama e se acomode ou lhe darei uma poção calmante capaz de botar um Trasgo Montanhês para dormir por uma semana!_

_-Mas- - _começou Rony, porém foi subitamente interrompido pelo som da porta da Ala Hospitalar se abrindo bruscamente e pela visão da atordoada professora McGonagall entrando logo à frente da figura alta e esguia de Alvo Dumbledore.

_-Professor! – _exclamou Harry assim que o viu, fazendo menção de se levantar. - _Eu preciso falar com o Sr., professor, aconteceu-_

_-Acalme-se, Harry. – _cortou Dumbledore fitando o garoto com seus olhos azuis brilhante detrás dos óculos de meia-lua. – _Há muito a ser dito, explicado e esclarecido, mas deixe Papoula cuidar das feridas físicas de vocês antes que eu tente amenizar as emocionais._

_-Mas professor, havia um plano! Voldemort organizou tudo e quase conseguiu e-_

_-Agora deixe Papoula trabalhar, Harry. – _o diretor exigiu de modo calmo, mas conclusivo.

_-Mas a professora Rebecca está MORTA! – _as palavras deixaram a boca de Harry antes que ele pudesse se parar. Tristeza e pesar cobriram as faces dos presentes e Madame Pomfrey ofegou audivelmente. Mas foi uma voz espantada ao fundo da sala que pegou a atenção de todos:

_-Que? A professora Brinks está MORTA?_

Todos se viraram para olhar e ver Parvati Patil sentada na cama que ocupava ao fundo da Ala Hospitalar, de olhos arregalados e expressão atenta e curiosa.

_-Srta. Patil, vejo que está bastante bem esta manhã e que o resfriado se foi. – _falou Madame Pomfrey sem olhar para ela e voltando a ocupar-se com Hermione, embora suas mãos estivessem bastante trêmulas. – _Tome a poção da mesinha aí ao lado e pode ir, sim?_

_-A professora Brinks está morta? – _tentou a menina outra vez, ignorando as ordens da enfermeira. – _E Hermione Granger MORREU e depois RETORNOU?_

Harry bufou, enojado com a natureza fofoqueira da colega mesmo em momentos difíceis como aquele, mas foi Rony quem espetou mordazmente:

_-Não é da sua conta, Parvati! – _disse levantando a cabeça do travesseiro sobre a cama onde tinha finalmente se deitado com as costas para cima. – _Você não ouviu a Madame Pomfrey? Apenas suma daqui e vá cuidar da sua vidinha fútil!_

_-Controle-se, Sr. Weasley! – _ralhou a professora McGonagall. – _Não cabe a você dar ordens por aqui._

_-É isso mesmo. – _disse Parvati dando um sorrisinho presunçoso. – _Não cabe a você..._

_-E o que VOCÊ ainda está fazendo aqui, Srta. Patil? – _continuou Minerva. – _Não cabe a você bisbilhotar nada também. Para a torre!_

A menina arregalou os olhos, sem graça.

_-JÁ! – _ordenou a professora parecendo ameaçadora. Parvati engoliu a poção e saltou da cama depressa como um flash, tropeçando nos próprios pés e desaparecendo pela porta da Ala Hospitalar sem ousar olhar para trás. Uma sombra de diversão cruzou os olhos preocupados e tristes de Dumbledore por um segundo, mas então ele se virou para Hagrid:

_-Rúbeo, tome as providências necessárias sobre Rebecca, sim?_

O grande homem fungou, acenou com a cabeça e com um último olhar aos meninos deixou a sala. O diretor se voltou para McGonagall:

_-Minerva, avise sobre esse infortúnio aos alunos. – _pediu ele. – _Não dê maiores detalhes por enquanto, mas diga que as aulas estarão suspensas até pelo menos o restante da semana, vendo que todos teremos que nos preparar para um funeral._

A professora acenou em concordância e sem dizer uma só palavra também partiu. Dumbledore olhou de Harry para Rony e ergueu as sobrancelhas, suspirando.

_-E quanto a mim, - _disse puxando uma cadeira entre as camas dos dois garotos e se sentando com as mãos e pernas cruzadas – _fico por aqui, aguardando pacientemente a história que vocês me contarão logo que Papoula consiga remendar todos os três._

* * *

Pouco mais de meia hora tinha se passado quando Madame Pomfrey terminou o último feitiço curativo no corte do pescoço de Harry. O menino encontrava-se obedientemente quieto e fitava inexpressivamente a enfermeira passar outro ungüento escuro e mal-cheiroso sobre as costas já lambuzadas de Rony, que mexia-se incomodamente, soltava muxoxos ocasionais e virava a cabeça para olhar Hermione pelo menos duas vezes em cada minuto.

_-Pronto. – _disse ela esfregando as mãos no avental branco que usava por cima das vestes bruxas. – _Agora é só um pouco de descanso e creio que os dois estarão bem logo._

A cabeça de Rony estalou imediatamente para cima:

_-Os DOIS? – _indagou cheio de preocupação e com uma nota de desespero. – _Os DOIS estarão bem logo? O que você quer dizer com isso? E quanto a Hermione?_

A mulher fingiu não ouvi-lo, mas evitou categoricamente os olhos do garoto quando rodeou a cama em que ele estava e se abaixou novamente para uma espiada em Hermione, apertando os lábios numa linha fina que lembrava irresistivelmente a professora McGonagall.

_-Alvo? – _chamou ela fracamente se virando para Dumbledore. – _Uma palavrinha, por favor?_

O diretor, que tinha ouvido em silêncio absoluto os meninos narrarem toda a história enquanto eram atendidos pela Madame Pomfrey, se ergueu da cadeira em que tinha estado sentado e acompanhou a enfermeira até sua salinha à parte. Harry e Rony se entreolharam e o estômago de Harry afundou dolorosamente ao perceber que enquanto cochichavam, ambos atiravam olhares furtivos e preocupados na direção da cama de Hermione. Rony parecia estar sentindo mais ou menos a mesma coisa, pois a pequena quantidade de cor que sua pele tinha ganhado com os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey repentinamente o deixou uma vez mais e o ruivo voltara a apresentar um aspecto tão branco quanto o pêlo de um unicórnio.

_-Bom... – _a voz de Dumbledore falou, se dirigindo aos garotos pela primeira vez em algum tempo. Ele não tinha feito objeção aos meninos contarem tudo enquanto estavam sendo atendidos, mas parecia decidido a falar somente quando a enfermeira terminasse o trabalho. – _Acho que agora já podemos conversar._

_-O que há com Hermione? – _indagou Rony olhando do diretor para Madame Pomfrey. – _Por que ela não acorda?_

_-Eu irei estar lá fora se precisarem, Alvo. – _disse a mulher ainda evitando encontrar os olhares dos garotos. – _Cuidarei para que não sejam interrompidos._

Ela caminhou resolutantemente para a saída, puxando a porta atrás dela ao passar. Harry e Rony encararam Dumbledore.

_-O que está errado? – _tentou Rony de novo, aflito.

_-Hermione vai... – _murmurou Harry sentindo um aperto na garganta que nada tinha a ver com seu ferimento cheio de bandagens. - _...ela vai ficar boa... não vai?_

O diretor deixou sair um suspiro profundo, sentou-se outra vez na cadeira entre as camas e só então começou a falar:

_-Juntando o que Papoula me disse com os conhecimentos que venho acumulando ao longo de minha vida, ouso dizer que a Srta. Granger se encontra num estado vegetativo o qual os trouxas costumam chamar de "coma"._

Harry engoliu com força e Rony arregalou os olhos, amedrontado e confuso:

_-E o que exatamente é "coma"? Isso quer dizer algo ruim? – _perguntou baixinho.

_-Veja bem, Sr. Weasley, - _disse Dumbledore entrelaçando seus longos dedos uns nos outros – _a Srta. Granger foi pivô de um feitiço extremamente poderoso e maligno, nunca antes executado por qualquer um. E pelo o que vocês me contaram, isso ainda aconteceu depois dela passar por privações incontáveis e vivenciar inúmeros reveses emocionais._

_-O Encantamento das Almas nunca tinha sido realizado antes dessa noite? – _quis saber Harry.

_-Não há nenhum registro, embora eu acredite que houveram inúmeras tentativas frustradas ao longo dos séculos. – _respondeu o diretor.

_-E como Voldemort poderia estar tão certo de que o feitiço funcionaria, então?_

_-Feitiços malignos costumam ser infalíveis quando executados da maneira correta, Harry. – _explicou. – _Algum bruxo das trevas pesquisou arduamente e inventou as bases do feitiço, mas talvez não tenha sido tão hábil na hora de colocá-lo em prática ou quem sabe nem mesmo tenha tentado. O fato é que ele teve o cuidado de registrá-lo e passá-lo adiante. Assim, embora nunca realizado, esse encantamento tornou-se um mito._

_-E por que uma droga de feitiço assim tornou-se mito? – _Rony indagou rispidamente, corando ao perceber o modo que tinha falado com o diretor. – _Eu quero dizer, o Sr. mesmo falou que nunca tinha sido sequer testado... – _completou mais brandamente.

_-As pessoas não precisam ver o vento para notar que ele sopra nem enxergar a magia para acreditar que ela existe, Sr. Weasley. – _Dumbledore revelou tristemente. Harry balançou a cabeça, confuso:

_-Eu ainda não consigo entender completamente tudo o que aconteceu. – _disse correndo uma mão pelos cabelos desalinhados. – _Esse feitiço... Ele tem duas faces, não tem? Pois como pode ser tão maligno se foi capaz de trazer alguém como a Hermione de volta à vida?_

_-Como vocês parecem entender, o Encantamento das Almas é um feitiço poderoso que exige alguns requisitos obrigatórios complicados como a presença das almas de três gerações e o aflorar de sentimentos opostos._

_-Amor e ódio. – _murmurou Rony.

_-Exatamente. – _concordou Dumbledore. – _E de acordo com os interesses em questão, cada um dos participantes deve assumir um dos três papéis, sendo eles o de Doador, Receptor e Terceiro Participante. O Doador doa sua alma ao Receptor, abrindo mão de sua essência, sua chama vital. _

_O Encantamento das Almas pode levar a dois objetivos distintos: vida eterna ou ressurreição. Dessa forma, se o Receptor estiver vivo, ou seja, se ele estiver possuindo sua própria chama vital, assim que receber a alma com a chama vital do Doador, ambas se fundirão numa só e levará à imortalidade. Por outro lado, se o Receptor estiver morto, a alma e a chama vital do Doador não terá com o que se fundir, servindo ao invés para devolver a vida a ele._

_-Foi isso que aconteceu, então? – _perguntou Harry espantado. – _A professora Brinks, como Doadora, doou sua alma e sua chama vital a Hermione, que era a Receptora que estava morta?_

Rony fechou os olhos com força às palavras, como se mesmo a lembrança causasse muita dor. O diretor acenou afirmativamente:

_-Isso mesmo, Harry. – _disse ele. – _E ao fazer isso, Rebecca estragou todo o meticuloso plano de Voldemort, que cobiçava o posto de Receptor, mas acabou desempenhando apenas o papel de Terceiro Participante._

_-Mas professor, - _falou Harry se lembrando de algo – _o Sr. já me disse várias vezes que feitiço nenhum era capaz de reviver os mortos..._

_-Aí é que está, Harry. – _respondeu Dumbledore parecendo velho e cansado. – _Nenhum feitiço DECENTE pode reviver os mortos. E nenhum feitiço que até essa noite tivesse sido realizado, de qualquer maneira._

_-Feitiço decente? – _indagou Rony indignado. – _Esse encantamento é muito decente! Eu não vejo nenhum mal nele, se ele foi capaz de trazer a Mione de volta! O que importa se é dito como maligno? Ele fez um milagre, afinal de contas..._

_-De certa forma o Sr. tem um pouco de razão, Sr. Weasley. – _Dumbledore disse erguendo as sobrancelhas pensativamente. – _Assim como você, Harry, quando disse que o Encantamento das Almas tem duas faces. Pelo menos nesse caso acredito que essa afirmativa é válida._

_-Como assim, professor?_

_-Esse feitiço é maligno, Harry, por diversas razões. Ele já foi desenvolvido com esse intuito. Nenhuma magia que tenha envolvida em si um sentimento como o ódio pode ser considerada inocente. E em análise mais profunda, o Encantamento das Almas é maligno por interceder junto a forças nas quais os bruxos não deveriam se intrometer. Ninguém foi criado para ser imortal ou para ter mais de uma vida numa mesma encarnação. Desde que o mundo é mundo, a morte não é algo com que se deve bater de frente, ela é o fim de um ciclo e o início de outro, portanto algo que devemos aceitar. É a noite escura que aguarda cada um de nós e que só revelará seus segredos depois que estivermos dentro dela._

_-Então esse encantamento é maligno por bater de frente com a morte? – _quis saber Rony.

_-Certamente essa é uma das razões, mas eu poderia citar várias outras._

_-Quais por exemplo? – _perguntou Harry.

_-Nesse feitiço há a abdicação da própria alma pelo Doador e uma pessoa sem alma é apenas uma casca vazia. E nesse encantamento em particular, o Doador nem mesmo fica vivo como uma casca, ele morre instantaneamente, pois junto com sua alma ele doa também sua chama vital. Ele comete um crime contra si mesmo, abrindo mão de algo tão valioso. É um desrespeito contra si e contra as leis naturais que regem o mundo. É tão mal quanto cometer um suicídio._

_-Mas nesse caso a professora Rebecca só fez o que fez para salvar a Hermione! – _exclamou Harry. – _Ela não cometeu um suicídio, foi mais como um sacrifício. Como... – _ele hesitou por um momento. – _Como o que minha mãe fez por mim. – _completou olhando para baixo

Dumbledore encarou o garoto bondosamente antes de continuar:

_-É onde eu digo que vocês dois têm razão. Nesse caso, o Encantamento das Almas foi um feitiço decente e até um milagre, como afirmou o Sr. Weasley. Seu uso evitou o objetivo sórdido de Voldemort e ofereceu uma segunda chance a uma vida inocente. E como você disse, Harry, o feitiço teve duas faces, pois mesmo com suas raízes negras ele terminou sendo útil para uma razão mais que nobre._

Os três ficaram em silêncio durante alguns instantes, cada um mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos. Harry continuava a olhar para baixo e Rony observava Hermione com uma expressão triste e distante. Ele fungou baixinho e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

_-Ela... – _murmurou com a voz abafada pelos dedos. – _Hermione... ela voltará a ser quem sempre foi? Isso é possível depois de tudo o que aconteceu?_

O diretor pareceu ponderar a pergunta e Rony ergueu o rosto, seus olhos azuis temerosos da resposta.

_-Há muitas formas de interpretar sua questão, Sr. Weasley. – _falou Dumbledore com simplicidade. – _E se eu for levá-la exatamente ao pé da letra, eu diria que não, Srta. Granger nunca mais será a mesma depois dessa noite._

O ruivo ofegou e Harry pôde ver que ele apertava os lábios com força, tentando evitar o choro a qualquer custo. Dumbledore prosseguiu:

_-Ela não será a mesma assim como Harry nunca mais será o mesmo e assim como você também nunca mais será o mesmo, Sr. Weasley. Nós nos transformamos um pouco com cada experiência que vivenciamos. Amanhã você não será o mesmo que é hoje e mesmo daqui a duas horas ou dez minutos você será alguém diferente do que é agora._

_-Certo. – _concordou Rony nitidamente aliviado. – _Mas não era bem isso o que eu queria saber..._

_-Eu imaginei._

_-O que eu queria dizer era... bem, pelo o que entendi, Hermione recebeu a alma da professora Brinks, não?_

_-Certamente._

_-Nesse caso... o que eu queria saber era se ela... se ela continuará sendo a Hermione, entende? Se mesmo com outra alma ela será ela mesma. É meio confuso..._

_-Eu entendi perfeitamente. – _falou Dumbledore. – _E o que eu preciso que vocês compreendam é que uma alma não é uma coisa compacta, única e imutável. A Srta. Granger ressuscitou não porque recebeu a ALMA de Rebecca, mas porque ganhou novamente uma chama vital. Uma alma é como um grande quebra-cabeça, cheio de pequenas peças que se encaixam para formar a unidade. Não é porque a Srta. Granger tem em si a essência de Kimberly Taylor que se pode afirmar que ambas são a mesma pessoa. Não é porque ela agora tem em si a essência da própria Rebecca que ela passará a agir como a professora. Cada alma é uma grande unidade composta de peças menores, Sr. Weasley. Você tem sua unidade, Harry tem a unidade dele, eu tenho a minha. Kimberly Taylor tinha a unidade dela e Rebecca Brinks a mesma coisa. E as unidades de ambas agora são pequenas peças que ajudam a compor a unidade própria de Hermione Granger. Cada pessoa é cada pessoa e mesmo no decorrer das reencarnações cada ser tem sua unidade exclusiva. Cada um de nós é único aos olhos do universo. E entender isso é o primeiro passo para aceitarmos a nós mesmos e aos próximos como realmente somos: ESPECIAIS._

_-Isso me deixa mais aliviado. – _murmurou Rony ligeiramente impressionado. – _Mas quando Hermione vai acordar?_

_-Creio que só depende dela. – _respondeu o diretor fitando a face pálida da garota desacordada sobre a cama. – _A Srta. Granger sofreu muitos danos físicos com as diversas sessões de torturas descritas por vocês, mas a não ser que eu esteja muito enganado, isso não é o que está a impedindo de retomar a consciência._

_-E o que é então? – _perguntou Harry, que tinha estado anormalmente quieto nos últimos minutos.

_-O emocional. – _falou Dumbledore. – _E Papoula concordou comigo que tudo que Hermione Granger precisa para acordar é QUERER isso._

_-Mas então fica tudo mais fácil, não fica? – _exclamou Rony parecendo se animar.

_-Só depende dela, Sr. Weasley. – _Dumbledore reafirmou, ainda preocupado. – _Ela precisa desejar isso do fundo do coração e isso pode ocorrer agora, daqui a um minuto, daqui a duas horas ou dez anos... Talvez ela de fato nunca queira acordar. Só o que nos resta é torcer._

_-Ela vai querer! – _Rony disse convicto fitando Hermione ternamente. – _Ela é Hermione Granger e Hermione Granger nunca desiste de nada!_

_-Todos nós esperamos assim, Sr. Weasley. – _concordou o diretor num tom que fez a confiança do ruivo se estilhaçar. – _Todos nós esperamos assim..._

Outro silêncio se abateu sobre a Ala Hospitalar, mas dessa vez não foi nenhum dos três o responsável a quebrá-lo. Uma pequena movimentação parecia estar ocorrendo do lado de fora da porta, de onde vinham vozes exaltadas:

_-A Srta. não vai entrar, mocinha! – _guinchava a voz dura de Madame Pomfrey.

_-Ah, é? E eu quero ver quem é que vai me impedir! – _desafiou outra voz bastante familiar.

_-Gina! – _sussurraram Harry e Rony em uníssono. Dumbledore exibiu um pequeno sorriso, se levantou e com um gesto displicente da varinha abriu a porta e revelou as costas de Madame Pomfrey, que tinha os braços abertos para impedir a passagem de uma Gina muito brava e de olhos muito inchados e vermelhos.

_-HARRY! – _berrou a ruiva assim que seus olhos caíram sobre o garoto deitado na cama mais próxima à entrada. Ela empurrou a enfermeira com o ombro e fez seu caminho para dentro da sala. – _RONY! – _berrou novamente ao ver o irmão, lágrimas correndo livremente por suas bochechas rosadas. – _Oh, graças a Merlim!_

Ela se atirou sobre Harry, chorando e molhando o pescoço ferido do menino com lágrimas quentes e em seguida soluçou ao acariciar os cabelos vermelhos do irmão, o beijando por toda a face e ignorando suas caretas.

_-Vocês estão vivos! – _murmurou olhando de um para o outro e tentando conter as lágrimas. – _Eu tive tanto medo, tanto! Passei a noite em claro, morta de preocupação... E graças a Merlim vocês encontraram a Hermione! Há quanto tempo ela está dormindo? Vocês conseguiram pegar a Brinks?_

Harry e Rony trocaram um relance, mas Gina não pareceu perceber, pois continuou falando de modo ininterrupto:

_-Vocês estão tão machucados!... Logo que vocês desapareceram com aquele portal eu saí correndo para avisar alguém, mas na saída da sala da Brinks encontrei Malfoy e ele parecia esquisito, então eu-_

_-E quanto a Malfoy? – _Harry cortou a ruiva, se voltando para Dumbledore. – _Ele teve bastante culpa em tudo o que aconteceu! – _falou nervoso. – _Ele foi parte importante do plano!_

_-Draco não agiu por vontade própria, Harry. – _apaziguou o diretor. – _Vocês mesmo me disseram que Lúcio o mantinha sobre a Imperius desde as férias da Páscoa._

_-O que? – _murmurou Gina arregalando os olhos.

_-Depois, Gina. – _Rony retrucou para a irmã.

_-Sim, mas Lúcio também disse que Draco teria feito tudo de boa vontade! – _insistiu Harry.

_-Ele queria apenas impressionar Voldemort. – _disse Dumbledore.

_-Então ele não vai ser expulso?_

_-Suponho que não._

_-E eu que esperava que ele fosse parar em Azkaban... – _resmungou Rony com amargura.

_-Será que alguém vai me explicar do que exatamente estamos falando? – _Gina estalou com impaciência.

_-Tenho a ligeira impressão de que a Srta. não está incluída no assunto, Srta. Weasley. – _Madame Pomfrey falou com uma carranca. – _Sugiro que os deixem terminar e volte mais tarde se quiser ver seus amigos._

_-Sugestão negada, obrigada. – _retrucou a ruiva puxando uma cadeira próxima à cama de Harry e se sentando.

_-Deixe a menina, Papoula. – _pediu Dumbledore se erguendo. – _Será bom Harry e Rony terem uma companhia extra para conversarem, vendo que terei que me ausentar._

_-Se ausentar? – _indagou Harry alarmado. – _O Sr. vai deixar a escola outra vez?_

_-Só por algumas poucas horas. – _respondeu. – _Vocês tiveram que passar por tudo o que passaram essa noite porque eu estava fora resolvendo assuntos da Ordem e não estava aqui para impedir, mas suponho que aprendi a lição._

_-Então...?_

_-Realmente serei rápido, Harry, não se preocupe. É só o tempo de localizar e escoltar os Granger até aqui._

_-QUE? – _Rony arregalou os olhos, assustado. – _Os pais de Hermione serão trazidos para cá?_

_-É bom que eles vejam a filha, Sr. Weasley. – _foi Madame Pomfrey quem respondeu. – _Agora procure não se agitar, sim?_

_-Espere um pouco! – _o ruivo disse tentando se sentar, mas sendo empurrado pelos ombros pela enfermeira. – _O que vocês estão nos escondendo? Por que os pais de Hermione serão trazidos? – _a voz dele estava desesperada.

_-Acalme-se, Sr. Weasley, acalme-se! – _ralhou a mulher tentando contê-lo em vão.

_-Os pais dela são trouxas! – _ele gritou sentindo lágrimas picarem os cantos dos seus olhos. – _Nunca um trouxa deve ter entrado em Hogwarts antes! Se isso está acontecendo agora é porque há algo muito errado! Digam a verdade!_

Gina boquiabriu-se, espantada e surpresa demais para dizer alguma coisa. Harry sentiu um aperto incômodo no peito ao notar que o amigo provavelmente tinha razão:

_-O estado dela é muito grave, não é? – _perguntou temendo antecipadamente a resposta. – _Essa é a razão dos Granger estarem sendo trazidos? Para uma... – _a voz dele morreu e ele não teve coragem de dizer alto a palavra que pipocou em sua mente: _"despedida"._

_-O estado da Srta. Granger é de fato delicado, Sr. Potter. – _disse Madame Pomfrey ainda firmando Rony contra o colchão.

_-Mas se é tão grave então por que não transportá-la para o St. Mungus ao invés de transportar os pais dela até aqui? – _indagou Gina, que tinha uma lágrima teimosa escorrendo de novo sobre sua bochecha.

_-Os curandeiros do St. Mungus não poderiam fazer por ela nada a mais do que eu posso fazer por aqui mesmo, Srta. Weasley. – _falou a enfermeira cabisbaixa. – _Não está em nossas mãos._

_-O que você quer dizer com "não está em nossas mãos"? – _esbravejou Rony se debatendo e quase jogando Madame Pomfrey para o chão. – _O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER? A Hermione NÃO VAI morrer, ok? ELA NÃO VAI MORRER OUTRA VEZ!_

_-Outra vez? – _sussurrou Gina para ela mesma, chorando silenciosamente ao ver o irmão cansar de se debater e entregar-se a pequenos soluços, escondendo a face no travesseiro e esmurrando o colchão com o punho.

_-Ela não vai morrer, Sr. Weasley. – _murmurou a enfermeira fazendo-o erguer a cabeça para que ele tomasse uma poção esverdeada. – _Não é esse o problema. A questão é que as probabilidades dela acordar são poucas e talvez os pais da menina queiram levá-la para casa, vendo que não há mais nada que eu ou qualquer outro possa fazer..._

_-Poucas não quer dizer nenhuma, Rony. – _disse Dumbledore baixinho se curvando para o ruivo.

E os olhos penetrantes do diretor foram a última coisa que Rony viu antes de render-se à eficiência da poção e cair num sono profundo e sem sonhos.

* * *

_Dor_. Afiada, rasgante, incômoda, afligindo cada milímetro de suas costas.

_Vozes_. Cochichadas, abafadas, tristes.

_-Eu não posso acreditar que ela realmente teve que passar por tudo isso. É mais do que uma pessoa pode suportar..._

"_Hermione." – _Rony pensou com uma pontada de angústia, o medo da perda o invadindo outra vez. – _"Estão falando sobre Hermione."_

Ele abriu os olhos devagar e piscou algumas vezes antes de reconhecer Gina. A menina dividia uma cadeira com Harry e tinha a cabeça encostada ao ombro do garoto, enquanto segurava na mão da desacordada Hermione deitada abaixo e acariciava lentamente os cabelos fofos da amiga.

_-Harry... – _a ruiva continuou e Rony soube pelo tom da voz que a irmã chorava. – _Você acha que... que ela... er... vai ficar bem?_

Harry não disse nada, mas Rony viu o amigo encolher os ombros e ouviu ele suspirar. Gina prosseguiu:

_-Esse plano foi cruel! E a Mione foi a primeira a começar a sofrer as conseqüências dele. Eu posso bem imaginar como devia ser horrível para ela agüentar Você-Sabe-Quem invadindo a sua mente. Eu me sentia suja quando Tom fazia isso. – _ela soltou um pequeno soluço e Harry passou um dos braços ao redor do ombro dela.

_-Eu sei. – _ele falou quietamente.

Rony somente observou, sabendo que provavelmente não haveria nenhum lugar no mundo melhor para a irmã e o amigo que assim, nos braços um do outro. Era a primeira vez (e talvez única) que ele se sentia completamente confortável com a visão de sua irmãzinha bebê aconchegada contra alguém infestado de hormônios masculinos em erupção.

_-Como foi que ele fez isso? – _a ruiva falou depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, sua voz um pouco além de um sussurro. – _Como Você-Sabe-Quem invadia a mente da Mione? Quero dizer, comigo ele usava o diário e com você a cicatriz, mas e com ela?_

_-Ele é excepcional em Legilimência, Gina. – _respondeu Harry esticando a mão livre e acariciando os cabelos de Hermione também. – _Provavelmente ele usou o poder do parentesco que tinha com a parte da alma dela que pertenceu a Kimberly Taylor._

_-Sim. – _a ruiva concordou lentamente. – _E certamente esse era também o motivo da professora Brinks estar sempre sentindo algum mal-estar, Você-Sabe-Quem devia estar concentrando energias ruins sobre a coitada o tempo todo._

Harry acenou com a cabeça.

_-Eu me sinto péssima. – _a ruiva confessou depois de um tempo. – _Sabe, por desconfiar dela. Da professora Brinks, eu digo._

_-Eu também. – _disse Harry com um longo suspiro, apertando mais o abraço ao redor dos ombros de Gina e plantando um beijo terno sobre os cabelos flamejantes da garota.

_-Acho que todos nós estamos envergonhados por termos sido umas mulas cegas idiotas. – _Rony falou roucamente, sobressaltando os outros dois. Gina levantou-se rapidamente e caminhou para perto do irmão.

_-Oi, Rony! – _ela falou numa falsa voz alegre, escovando as lágrimas das bochechas com as costas da mão. – _Como você está se sentindo?_

O ruivo meramente encolheu os ombros.

_-Como Hermione está? –_ ele perguntou.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam com rapidez.

_-Na mesma. – _Harry falou sem olhar nos olhos do amigo. Gina tentou ser mais entusiasta:

_-Bem, ela não acordou ainda, mas certamente parece um pouco mais corada e tudo, não parece, Harry?_

_-Ah... er... – _gaguejou o garoto em resposta. – _Sim._

_-Não tente me enganar, Gina! – _ralhou Rony. – _Eu não sou burro e se você tiver se esquecido, eu também cresci junto com os gêmeos!_

A ruiva pareceu meio desconcertada, mas no momento seguinte sua face tornou-se dura e ela assumiu a expressão decidida que costumava usar sempre antes de premiar alguém com sua _"Azaração para Rebater Bicho-Papão"._

_-Agora escute aqui, Rony. – _falou ela cruzando os braços e fuzilando o irmão com o olhar. – _Você não é o único que ama a Hermione, tá bom? Todos nós estamos sofrendo aqui e é bom você parar de bancar o estúpido agindo como um bebê! Abra bem os ouvidos para o que vou lhe dizer: Isso. Não. Vai. Ajudar. Em. Nada!_

Rony fez uma cara brava e por um segundo Harry achou que o amigo iria explodir, mas para a grande surpresa dele e mesmo de Gina, o ruivo deu um suspiro derrotado e baixou os olhos, miserável.

_-Me desculpe. – _disse ele quietamente, brincando com um buraco em seu lençol e sem encarar a irmã. A feição da garota se abrandou e ela esticou a mão para tocar o ombro do irmão.

_-Rony? – _ela chamou, mas o menino não a olhou. – _Me desculpe também, eu perdi o controle._

_-Está tudo bem. – _murmurou Rony.

_-Não, Rony, não está tudo bem. – _insistiu Gina. – _Eu perdi o controle, mas isso só aconteceu porque eu odeio ver você assim! Você pode ser um estúpido algumas vezes, mas isso não anula o fato de você ser meu irmão._

_-Valeu, Gina. – _disse o ruivo amargo e sarcástico. A menina agarrou a mão dele entre as dela.

_-Rony, olhe para mim. – _pediu. – _Nós somos sete irmãos, mas você sabe que sempre foi o especial._

Finalmente o garoto a encarou e ela prosseguiu:

_-Sempre éramos nós dois, Rony. Nós fazíamos tudo juntos. O último menino Weasley e a única menina Weasley. Sempre éramos nós dois rindo do Percy, nos protegendo dos gêmeos ou imaginando como seria quando viéssemos para a escola... Mas então você veio para Hogwarts primeiro e fez seus próprios amigos... Você não imagina como ciumenta eu ficava quando você escrevia para casa falando de Harry e Hermione. Principalmente dela, por ser uma garota. Eu achava que Hermione estava tomando o meu lugar ao seu lado, e até cheguei a odiá-la por isso. Só que tudo mudou quando eu a conheci. No momento que conheci Hermione eu descobri porque você a amava... Você a amava porque Hermione tinha em si tudo o que parecia faltar em você, mas mesmo assim ela sempre parecia ter a capacidade de fazer você se enxergar como realmente é: especial._

Rony a encarou ligeiramente boquiaberto e Harry se sentiu meio deslocado por estar presenciando um momento que deveria ser apenas dos dois irmãos. Por essa razão, quando o ruivo puxou a menina para um abraço, ele decidiu virar-se e observar sua outra melhor amiga, desacordada e pálida sobre a cama. Mas Gina continuava falando:

_-E é por essa razão que eu não posso te ver assim, Rony. Eu não suporto quando você puxa toda culpa e tristeza para você. Hermione não gostaria disso também. Você a tirou daquele cemitério, Harry escapou e tudo o que podia ser feito já foi. Vocês três foram formidáveis essa noite. Outra vez. E agora só o que nos resta é esperar._

Harry ouviu Rony grunhir algo incompreensível e suspirou. Ele acariciou levemente o cabelo rebelde da amiga mais uma vez e só então arriscou um olhar por cima do ombro: os dois irmãos continuavam abraçados.

_-Como você está se sentindo, cara? – _a voz de Rony fez Harry se virar.

_-Estou ótimo. – _ele encolheu os ombros. – _Não foi dessa vez que conseguiram destruir meu pescoço. – _brincou para iluminar o humor.

_-Mas você não pode negar que fizeram um trabalho bem bom. – _devolveu Rony olhando o corte no pescoço do amigo, que agora já não sangrava e estava coberto por ataduras.

_-Sim, mas eu tive sorte de conseguir sair de lá antes que terminassem o serviço._

_-Eu ainda não consigo entender como você chegou àquele portal com todos aqueles Comensais sangrentos e o próprio Você-Sabe-Quem em sua cola. – _falou Rony.

_-Voldemort não parece gostar de perder e estava cego de fúria por seu plano magnífico ter dado errado, o castigo que deu a Belatriz e Lúcio foi só uma prova disso. Então tudo o que eu fiz foi me esconder atrás dos túmulos, tacar fogo em algumas árvores, desviar de alguns feitiços e convocar o pacote-portal quando estava bem perto dele..._

_-Nada demais, coisas simples. – _disse Gina com sarcasmo. Os outros dois riram fracamente.

_-Dumbledore ainda não voltou? – _indagou Rony se sentando sobre a cama e olhando de olhos compridos para a cama de Hermione.

_-Não. – _respondeu Harry. – _Pelo menos não para cá._

_-Bem, talvez ele esteja ocupado demais com... bem... organizando tudo... eu quero dizer, com o que aconteceu com a professora Brinks e tudo o mais._

_-O funeral será depois de amanhã. – _Gina disse quietamente.

_-Como é que você sabe?_

_-Neville nos contou._

_-Neville esteve aqui?_

_-Praticamente toda a escola esteve aqui enquanto você estava dormindo. – _a ruiva falou com um quê de desprezo. – _Mas graças a Merlim Madame Pomfrey acabou com a zoeira e proibiu mais visitas._

_-E como você ainda está aqui se ela proibiu visitas?_

_-Eu disse a ela que Dumbledore queria que eu ficasse. – _disse a menina baixando a voz. – _Ela não ousou discutir._

_-Então a escola inteira já sabe sobre tudo?_

_-Aparentemente a professora McGonagall disse algo no café, eu não sei exatamente o que foi porque tinha corrido para cá depois de ir outra vez verificar a sala da Brinks e ouvir alguns professores falando que vocês tinham aparecido e estavam muito machucados._

_-Verificar a sala da Brinks?_

_-Sim, eu tenho ido lá ocasionalmente desde que vocês desapareceram, assim como os professores. Todos tínhamos esperança de que o portal traria vocês de volta para o mesmo lugar de onde saíram._

_-Certo... Mas o que toda a escola veio fazer aqui, de qualquer maneira? – _indagou Rony.

_-Bem, você conhece o pessoal de Hogwarts, loucos por uma fofoca... – _desdenhou Gina. – _Neville nos disse que a escola inteira está falando sobre vocês, especialmente sobre Hermione. Eles estão a chamando de "A-menina-que-retornou"..._

_-Aposto que foi a Parvati quem espalhou isso. – _rosnou Rony com irritação.

_-Parvati Patil? Como ela saberia? – _a ruiva quis saber.

_-Ela estava aqui quando chegamos. – _contou Harry. – _Se recuperando de um resfriado ou algo assim._

_-Por que é que os resfriados não são fatais? – _Rony disse exasperado. Mas nenhum dos outros dois responderam, pois nesse exato momento as portas da Ala Hospitalar se abriram e Dumbledore reapareceu, acompanhado de um Sr. Granger amarelo-esverdeado e uma Sra. Granger se debulhando em lágrimas.

_-Minha filhinha! – _guinchou a mulher correndo até a cama da filha. O marido a acompanhou a passos largos. Ela agarrou os ombros da desacordada Hermione num abraço e afundou o rosto no ombro direito da garota, chorando impiedosamente e murmurando coisas incompreensíveis. Sr. Granger se postou do outro lado da cama e segurou uma das mãos da filha, usando a mão livre para esfregar algumas lágrimas tímidas fora dos olhos. Rony suspirou. Gina deixou escapar um soluço amortecido e Harry, sentindo seus próprios olhos molhados, percebeu que aquela cena era de algum modo familiar: tudo acontecia justamente como no pesadelo que ele tivera há algum tempo atrás.

_-Ah, Deus, ela parece tão pálida e fraca! – _chorou a mãe de Hermione se afastando um pouco da garota para observar sua face. – _Minha menina, o que fizeram com minha menina? – _choramingou.

Madame Pomfrey, que tinha se apressado fora de sua salinha com a balbúrdia, lançou um olhar reprovador à mulher, pouco disposta a tolerar tanto barulho.

_-Acalme-se, Sra. Granger. – _pediu a enfermeira de modo eficiente. – _Tudo o que podia ser feito por sua filha já foi realizado, agora é aguardar._

Sra. Granger ergueu os olhos inchados e mirou Madame Pomfrey, mas foi o pai de Hermione quem falou:

_-Ninguém vai aguardar nada! – _resmungou, ríspido. – _Eu vou levar minha filha para um hospital DE VERDADE e para os melhores médicos! Essa historinha de magia já foi longe demais e por causa dela Hermione quase morreu._

_-Ela não QUASE morreu, Sr. Granger, de fato ela o fez. – _a enfermeira explicou cautelosamente.

_-Eu sei. – _o homem fez um gesto impaciente com a mão. – _O diretor teve o cuidado de nos explicar tudo isso. E toda essa história horrorosa é mais um motivo para eu tirar minha filha daqui hoje mesmo. Eu não quero Hermione envolvida em mais nenhuma dessas coisas irreais e sórdidas._

_-O Sr. não pode levar a Hermione! – _a voz de Rony exclamou repentinamente. Todos os presentes se viraram para ele e os Granger pareceram notar sua presença pela primeira vez.

_-Eu... – _balbuciou Rony muito vermelho com todas as atenções sobre ele. – _Eu quero dizer... Não é seguro tirá-la daqui agora. Seria melhor esperar e... bem..._

O Sr. Granger soltou a mão da filha e caminhou lentamente até o ruivo, seus olhos castanhos cintilando.

_-Ronald Weasley. – _murmurou sem quebrar o contato visual.

_-Sim... er... sou eu. – _Rony gaguejou desconcertado, se sentando.

_-O rapaz que pôs um diamante no pescoço da minha filhinha?_

O rosto do menino passou de vermelho intenso para púrpura e então para um branco coalhado. Ele acenou com a cabeça.

_-O rapaz que há alguns meses atrás me fez a promessa de proteger Hermione aonde quer que ela fosse?_

Outro frio na barriga de Rony. Outro aceno de cabeça.

_-E o rapaz, - _Sr. Granger continuou sério – _que..._

"_...que é louco por sua filha? Que briga com sua filha como um idiota? Que tem planos para o futuro e sonhos nada inocentes com sua filha?" – _Rony pensava freneticamente.

_-...que cumpriu essa promessa e mesmo gravemente machucado tirou minha filha do meio do fogo cruzado?_

Rony arregalou os olhos, boquiaberto. Tudo o que fosse que ele estivesse esperando não era nem próximo disso.

_-Muito obrigado, Ronald. – _o pai de Hermione lhe ofereceu sua mão. – _Hermione tinha razão sobre você._

O menino apertou a mão do Sr. Granger ainda ligeiramente abobado. E no momento em que ele se virou para o outro lado, tudo o que viu foi uma maré de cabelos castanhos bater contra o seu rosto antes de uma afobada e chorosa Sra. Granger o engolfar num grande abraço.

"_Agora eu sei de onde Hermione herdou esses surtos." – _pensou o ruivo enquanto a mulher o apertava e chorava no seu ombro. – _"E o cabelo da Sra. Granger tem o mesmo cheiro que o da filha..." – _notou com um grande suspiro, seu coração se inquietando outra vez em seu peito.

_-Eu nunca terei como agradecer, Ronald. – _disse a mãe de Hermione em meio aos soluços. – _Muito obrigada por trazer minha filhinha de volta._

O garoto não disse nada, apenas sentindo a mulher o esmagar e molhar seu ombro com lágrimas. Ele olhou e viu que o Sr. Granger apertava a mão de Harry agora.

_-Você é um bom menino, Ron. – _continuou a Sra. Granger finalmente soltando o menino. – _Ron... é assim que Hermione o chama, não?_

"_Só quando ela quer me matar." – _pensou Rony se lembrando de quão doce era ouvir Hermione chamando-o assim, mas ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

_-Muito bom... – _continuou ela o encarando com um olhar que Rony pensou ser de admiração ou quem sabe... de _orgulho_? – _Não é a toa que sempre confiei nas escolhas da minha filha._

E então, com essa nota um tanto enigmática, ela virou-se para abraçar Harry também.

* * *

Rony teve uma noite inquieta e conturbada, pontuada com dores latejantes em suas costas e pesadelos horríveis envolvendo Comensais da Morte, Voldemort e Hermione morta. Para completar, ainda havia o peso incômodo na borda de seu estômago e o bolo em sua garganta a cada vez que se virava de lado e via Hermione ainda inconsciente em sua cama de lençóis imaculadamente brancos. Os Granger passaram toda a madrugada sentados próximos à filha e, embora Sra. Granger tivesse cochilado algumas vezes, o marido dela estava muito desperto durante todas as vezes que Rony arriscara um relance. Assim, foi só durante o começo da manhã que o garoto conseguiu dormir um pouco, mas o sono não durou mais que uma hora e o som de vozes o despertou bruscamente.

_-Mas ela terá uma chance muito maior de recuperação em um hospital especializado, querida. – _falava o Sr. Granger parecendo irritado.

_-E quem é que garante? – _Sra. Granger indagou teimosamente, cruzando os braços no mesmo jeito característico que Hermione costumava usar. O homem suspirou, frustrado, e quando voltou a falar Rony percebeu que ele usava toda sua energia para manter o controle e não explodir com a esposa.

_-Ninguém garante, você sabe disso. – _disse sério. – _Mas o que você sugere? Ficarmos aqui parados só esperando pelo dia que ela irá milagrosamente acordar, sendo que esse dia pode não chegar nunca?_

Sra. Granger ofegou, lágrimas começando a vir novamente em seus olhos chocolate como os da filha.

_-Não diga isso, querido, por favor. – _murmurou ela afundando o rosto no peito do marido, que a envolveu com ambos os braços, acariciando seus cabelos.

_-Me desculpe. – _ele pediu. – _Apenas é que eu me sinto tão impotente por vê-la assim e não poder fazer nada por ela, convencê-la a acordar..._

_-Eu sei... Amor, escute. – _ela ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo. – _O diretor nos disse que o funeral da professora será amanhã. Fiquemos para prestarmos um último cumprimento à mulher que... que fez o que fez por Hermione e então... então nós partiremos e levaremos nossa filha para todos os hospitais, médicos ou para qualquer um que seja capaz de trazer nossa menina de volta para nós._

Sr. Granger concordou silenciosamente com a cabeça e ambos se abraçaram novamente, envolvidos na dor e angústia um do outro. Rony, sentindo seus próprios olhos embaçarem com umidade, virou para o outro lado e encarou Harry, que dormia tranqüilo e ressonava baixinho. Ele estava mais corado e parecia nitidamente melhor.

Por muito tempo o ruivo permaneceu acordado, ouvindo os suspiros ocasionais dos Granger, o ressonar suave do amigo e o piar distante das corujas em algum lugar do castelo. Ele assistiu o teto branco da Ala Hospitalar tornar-se dourado com os primeiros raios de sol e a luz encher completamente o lugar quando o dia finalmente despontou.

_-Aqui, Sr. Weasley. – _a voz firme de Madame Pomfrey o chamou e ele observou para notar que a enfermeira estava de pé em frente a ele segurando uma bandeja com uma poção marrom grossa com um aspecto horroroso de lama. – _Beba tudo. – _ordenou ela.

Rony sentou-se desanimado e bebeu a poção num gole só: o gosto era tão sórdido quanto a aparência. Madame Pomfrey se virou para Harry:

_-Você apresentou uma recuperação impressionante, Sr. Potter. – _disse ela tirando a atadura do pescoço de Harry e revelando um corte fino e comprido já fechado. – _Tome outra dose dessa poção aí ao lado e sinta-se liberado para partir._

Harry sorriu fracamente e apanhou o frasco com líquido azul indicado pela enfermeira, já preparando-se para levantar.

_-Apenas não abuse e tente ficar mais quieto e longe de confusões por enquanto. – _advertiu a mulher lhe atirando um clarão firme.

_-E quanto a mim? – _indagou Rony esperançoso no mesmo instante em que a cabeça de Gina aparecia pela porta da Ala Hospitalar. – _Estou liberado também?_

_-Certamente, Sr. Weasley. – _falou Madame Pomfrey. – _Que não! Você ainda não está suficientemente convalescido! Talvez hoje à tarde eu lhe libere, dependendo do seu estado nervoso que me parece muito instável... E Srta. Weasley, o que faz aqui novamente? – _perguntou se virando para Gina. – _Pensei ter mencionado que as visitas estão terminantemente proibidas por aqui!_

_-Bom dia para a Sra. também, Madame Pomfrey. – _disse a ruiva entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si. – _Bom dia Sr. e Sra. Granger, como Hermione está?_

O pai de Hermione encolheu os ombros, sem palavras, e Sra. Granger respondeu numa tentativa falha de sorrir:

_-Ela vai ficar bem, querida._

Gina ensaiou um sorriso reconfortante de volta e se virou para os garotos:

_-Ei, vocês. – _cumprimentou. – _Como estão?_

Rony deu de ombros e Harry disse:

_-Bem, já estou liberado e estou saindo._

_-Sim, está. – _cortou Madame Pomfrey. – _E Srta. Weasley, você está saindo também!_

Gina abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Harry tomou a mão da ruiva e apertou, sussurrando de forma que apenas ela o ouvisse:

_-Tudo bem, Gina, deixe isso para lá._

O coração da menina acelerou e mesmo na situação atual ela flutuou com a sensação maravilhosa de ser tocada tão deliberadamente por Harry em frente a terceiros.

_-Nós voltaremos mais tarde para ver vocês. – _falou Harry fitando Rony com preocupação e também abrangendo Hermione com o olhar. O ruivo acenou afirmativamente e não se sentiu nem ligeiramente incomodado em assistir o melhor amigo deixar a sala de mãos dadas com sua irmãzinha. Definitivamente o mundo estava muito louco. Ou quem sabe, os acontecimentos de uma única noite foram capazes de fazer Rony crescer mais do que ele tinha feito em dezessete anos.

* * *

Como tinha passado quase a noite inteira em claro e estava esgotado tanto no físico quanto emocionalmente, logo que Harry e Gina deixaram a Ala Hospitalar, Rony deixou-se vencer e finalmente caiu num sono profundo e merecido, o qual durou a maior parte da manhã. Quando acordou, viu através da janela mais próxima que o sol estava bem alto no céu, uma indicação que deveria ser por volta do meio-dia. Instintivamente ele ergueu um pouco a cabeça e procurou Hermione com o olhar, mas o rosto da menina estava oculto pelas costas da Sra. Granger, que estava sentada numa cadeira ao lado da cama e novamente tinha a cabeça baixa e o tronco curvado sobre o corpo da filha. Sr. Granger não estava em nenhum lugar ao redor, então, com um assomo de terror, Rony ponderou se o homem tinha saído para providenciar a remoção de Hermione para um desses hospitais malucos dos trouxas. Há! Se estivesse, ele não iria permitir. Ele não iria permitir que levassem Hermione dali e a entregassem nas mãos de um bando de doidos que até costuram a pele das pessoas com agulha e linha, como na técnica trouxa que aquele Curandeiro experimentara em seu pai certa vez. Sr. Granger poderia ser o pai dela, mas isso não lhe dava o direito, certo? Ninguém iria levar Hermione para longe dele. _Nunca._

O ruivo já estava começando a bolar mil maneiras infalíveis para esconder Hermione do pai dela quando a voz suave da Sra. Granger o sobressaltou. Ela estava... _cantando?_

Sim.

_Definitivamente_.

Ela estava cantando algo doce e macio, parecido com uma canção de ninar:

"_Para ser feliz é preciso ver_

_Nesse céu azul a imensidão_

_É fazer das tristezas estrelas do céu_

_E do medo uma canção..._

_Há um mundo bem melhor_

_Todo feito prá você _

_É um mundo pequenino_

_Que a ternura fez..."_

Rony a ouvia cantar abobalhado. A voz da mulher era triste, porém agradável e cheia da mesma ternura mencionada na letra da canção. Ela repetiu os versos algumas vezes, abaixando o tom gradualmente até sua voz sumir por completo. Foi então que ela começou a falar:

_-Eu espero ter conseguido te acalmar, mel, essa era a canção de que você mais gostava. – _murmurou plantando um beijo na testa da filha. – _Há quantos anos eu não canto para você, não é mesmo? Desde que você era minha pequena garotinha... Muita coisa se passou desde aquele tempo em que você tinha medo de balanço porque o brinquedo te levava muito alto... Você tinha muito medo de altura, mas naquela ocasião nenhuma de nós poderia saber o quão alto você iria voar... – _ela tomou uma respiração funda antes de continuar. – _Você voou muito cedo, Hermione. Voou muito cedo por conta própria, para longe de nós... Eu sinto tanto por não ter participado mais em sua vida. Me dói tanto saber que minha menininha indefesa se tornou uma mulher maravilhosa e eu mal tive tempo de pegar algumas migalhas de observação desse processo. E agora, agora... – _a voz dela tornou-se mais fina e trêmula, deixando Rony deduzir que ela chorava. – _Agora você está aqui, na minha frente, parecendo tão indefesa quanto a pequena Hermione do balanço. Está VIVA, mas não PRESENTE. E isso me faz lembrar de uma frase. Uma frase de um dinamarquês, escritor dos livros infantis que você mais venerava em sua infância. Em um dos seus livros tem uma passagem em que a borboleta diz: "Só viver é insuficiente. Precisamos de sol, liberdade e uma pequena flor." E assim está você hoje, mel. Viva, mas de forma insuficiente! Então por favor, acorde e agarre tudo o mais que você precisa para viver plenamente! Faça como disse a borboleta e reivindique sua chance de ser feliz! Volte para nós, Hermione!_

Sra. Granger olhou esperançosamente para a filha por alguns minutos, mas como ela continuou imóvel, a mulher soltou um grande soluço e mergulhou o rosto molhado no ombro da menina uma vez mais. Rony observou, estático, sem nem ao menos se dar conta que seu próprio rosto estava encharcado também. Ele sentia a mesma dor da Sra. Granger no momento, aferroando seu coração e obstruindo sua garganta.

_-Seu pai e o seu diretor estão à minha espera, meu mel. – _a voz fraca da mulher entrou nos ouvidos do ruivo novamente. – _É bom que você saiba que nós mulheres sempre temos que estar com um olho atento sobre aqueles que amamos, cuidando para que eles não façam nenhuma besteira... – _aconselhou.

Rony não pôde se impedir de girar os olhos. Típico das Granger.

_-Eu voltarei logo. – _continuou ela e então acrescentou em tom de segredo, depois de arriscar um relance a Rony, que fechou os olhos fingindo dormir: - _Não se preocupe, Ron está aqui. Fingindo de adormecido bem ali ao lado._

As orelhas do ruivo tornaram-se púrpuras imediatamente e ele só arriscou abrir os olhos e tirar a cabeça dos confins de seu travesseiro quando ouviu a porta da Ala Hospitalar se fechar e os passos da Sra. Granger morrerem lá fora. Maldita inteligência dessas mulheres!

* * *

Rony ainda sentia seu rosto arder e suas orelhas queimarem muitos minutos depois da Sra. Granger ter deixado o lugar. Ele ergueu a cabeça e, sentando-se na cama, olhou ao redor. A Ala Hospitalar estava em completo silêncio e totalmente deserta, exceto por ele e Hermione. Madame Pomfrey cochilava em sua salinha, alheia a tudo. Lentamente e com o coração estrondeando em seu tórax, o garoto se levantou, se preparando para fazer o que gostaria de ter feito desde sempre: se aproximar de Hermione, tocá-la, contar a ela que ela era especial e fazê-la entender toda a importância que a presença dela tinha em sua vida.

Com passos lentos, porém firmes e decididos, o ruivo caminhou até a cama da garota, sentindo um remelexo de todos os seus interiores assim que ele olhou atentamente o rosto ainda muito pálido da mesma:

_-Oi, Mione. – _ele falou baixinho, não conseguindo deixar de se sentir um pouco desconfortável por estar falando com alguém inconsciente. – _Sou eu... Você pode me ouvir? – _perguntou cobrindo a pequena mão da menina com a sua enorme e estremecendo com as sensações que tomaram conta de todo seu corpo no instante em que sentiu a pele dela contra a sua novamente. Ele se curvou ligeiramente e não pôde se impedir de atender ao seu coração, que clamava por mais contato. Assim ele afundou a mão livre na confusão de cabelos de Hermione, começando a acariciá-los amorosamente e dando um beijinho suave em cada uma de suas bochechas descoradas.

_-Eu... eu estou sentindo a sua falta, sabia disso? – _disse ele quietamente ainda acariciando as madeixas embaraçadas da garota. – _Isso aqui está entediante!... O Harry teve alta hoje, ele está bem, não é ótimo? E ele saiu daqui junto da Gina, você consegue acreditar? Eu quero dizer, JUNTOS mesmo, de mãos dadas e tudo... – _o ruivo deu uma risadinha triste. – _Madame Pomfrey disse que talvez eu terei alta hoje também. Bem... na verdade eu não me importo se você quer saber. Porque... Porque... Mione, mesmo que minhas costas não estejam mais doendo e tudo, eu não estou bem para sair daqui. E eu nunca estarei bem enquanto você não acordar. – _ele tomou uma respiração funda e tirou a mão do cabelo de Hermione, tocando a bochecha dela ao invés e acariciando a pele morna da menina com o dedo polegar. – _Eu só saio daqui com você. – _sussurrou, a voz um tanto falha e rouca. – _Eles falaram que só depende de você, Hermione! E você nunca desistiu de qualquer coisa, não é? Você não pode se render agora! – _A pose de durão tinha se ido. O tom do ruivo tinha se tornado desesperado e agora lágrimas estavam presentes no rosto sardento dele, seu coração rasgando com sua dor. – _Você tem que acordar novamente, entende? Eu preciso de você! Eu... eu não acho que poderei controlar essa vida sem você aqui. – _confessou esfregando os olhos com raiva. – _Você nunca desistiu de qualquer coisa. – _repetiu com firmeza. – _E eu nunca vou desistir de você._

Ele reforçou o aperto na mão de Hermione, atando mãos e dedos com força e então se apoiou sobre a garota. A respiração dele estava quente e suave na orelha dela.

_-Eu sei que você ainda está aí, Mione. – _murmurou com os olhos fechados. – _E eu vou achar algum modo de te trazer de volta... Eu posso não ser um herói, mas eu não sou tão idiota de te deixar escapar sem uma boa briga!_

Alguns minutos se passaram. Os dedos deles ainda estavam entrelaçados e com a outra mão Rony tinha voltado a acariciar ternamente os cabelos de Hermione. O corpo do ruivo estava tenso e uma forte onda de sentimento decantava dele. O som de passos e de conversas pôde ser ouvido do lado de fora e Rony reconheceu as vozes do Sr. Granger e de Dumbledore. Assim, quando parecia que o menino estava a ponto de se levantar, Hermione abriu os olhos.

_Hermione abriu os olhos._

_-Ron. – _foi a primeira palavra que caiu da boca dela, depois de tudo. A primeira palavra de Hermione em sua nova vida.

O ruivo saltou imediatamente, se afastando da garota o suficiente para encarar seus olhos achocolatados e ter certeza de que não era uma alucinação. Ele estava boquiaberto, trêmulo, assustado. Mas também sem palavras, contente, emocionado. Uma onda quente de felicidade e alívio subia dentro dele e logo as lágrimas já não eram mais contidas.

_-Mione. – _ele sussurrou groguemente, antes de render-se à recém-chegada euforia, envolver Hermione num abraço e começar a gritar. Dane-se que isso era uma Ala Hospitalar! Ninguém precisava de silêncio quando o mundo deveria saber que a bruxa mais brilhante do mundo estava _viva. _E _acordada._

_-VOCÊ ESTÁ ACORDADA! – _berrou. – _SR. GRANGER, MADAME POMFREY, PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE, HERMIONE ESTÁ ACORDADA!_

Os minutos seguintes se passaram como um grande e desconexo borrão. As portas da Ala Hospitalar voaram abertas e Dumbledore e os Granger correram dentro, os últimos em passos trôpegos e apressados na direção da filha. Os dois a agarraram num apertado abraço coletivo, ambos em lágrimas. Madame Pomfrey aparentemente estava tão surpresa que quase caiu da cadeira em que se encontrava à sua salinha ao lado. Harry e Gina, que surgiram de algum lugar durante a confusão, estavam estáticos, o menino com o sorriso mais genuíno que já tinha dado em idades e a ruiva esfregando lágrimas fora das bochechas rosadas e rindo em voz alta. E então havia Rony. Bobo, apalermado, arraigado no mesmo lugar em que tinha estado desde que soltara Hermione para que os pais dela pudessem a abraçar. O coração dele corria freneticamente numa velocidade louca e ele nem mesmo tentava evitar as lágrimas que continuavam a cair de modo eloqüente, molhando seu rosto e lavando sua alma, contando à sua mente que o mundo estava gratamente se pondo de volta no lugar.

Quando os Granger finalmente soltaram Hermione, a garota tinha sido imediatamente bombardeada com uma maré de perguntas sobre como ela estava se sentindo, mas limitou-se a oferecer respostas curtas do tipo "_sim_", "_não_" e "_estou bem_". Durante todo o processo, ela atirava relances furtivos e tímidos a Rony, que correspondia prontamente, mas ambos de fato ainda não tinham trocado mais palavras um com o outro.

_-A Srta. Granger parece mesmo gozar de plena saúde, mas eu aconselharia deixá-la descansar por enquanto. – _falou Madame Pomfrey criticamente para ninguém em particular. – _Portanto, fora Sr. Potter e Srta. Weasley. – _concluiu guiando Harry e Gina pelos ombros na direção da porta. A ruiva ensaiou uma cara indignada e Harry resmungou baixo, mas a enfermeira os empurrou para fora sem cerimônias e bateu as portas de forma que tudo o que eles tiveram tempo foi de acenarem adeuses rápidos para Rony e Hermione.

_-Eu ainda acho mais viável levar você para um hospital especializado. – _murmurou o Sr. Granger para a filha, segurando carinhosamente a mão da menina. – _Você sabe, um checape geral, quem sabe alguns exames..._

_-Papai, eu estou bem. – _repetiu ela num tom meio exasperado que fez Rony ocultar um sorriso. – _E eu não vou deixar Hogwarts antes do fim do ano letivo!_

_-Ah, mas claro que você vai. – _retrucou o Sr. Granger com firmeza, embora ainda parecesse calmo.

_-Querido, por favor, isso não é hora para discussões! – _ralhou a Sra. Granger advertindo o marido com um olhar. – _A enfermeira disse que ela precisa descansar._

_-Realmente ela precisa. – _disse Madame Pomfrey a contragosto, ajeitando os lençóis de Hermione e a empurrando deitada novamente. A menina fez uma careta e girou os olhos.

_-Talvez vocês gostariam de me acompanharem num chá? – _convidou Dumbledore mirando os Granger de forma amigável e penetrante. – _Terminarmos nossa conversa?_

O Sr. Granger enrugou a testa, murmurando algo como _"Ela vai, eu já me decidi", _e Sra. Granger pareceu muito relutante em deixar o lado da filha, mas ambos terminaram por acompanhar o diretor para fora da Ala Hospitalar. Talvez por educação ou quem sabe por receio da carranca de Madame Pomfrey, que continuava insistindo que Hermione não deveria se agitar.

_-Agora durma um pouco, Srta. Granger. – _falou a enfermeira assim que a porta se fechou e ela se encontrava sozinha com seus dois pacientes.

_-Dormir? – _disse Rony incrédulo lá de sua cama. – _A Sra. tem idéia de que ela acabou de acordar?_

Hermione apenas mordeu o lábio evitando a risadinha triste que lutava para deixar sua garganta e não disse nada. Madame Pomfrey bufou:

_-O Sr. deveria fazer o mesmo, Sr. Weasley. – _resmungou ela. – _Sejam bons e quem sabe poderão sair daqui ainda hoje, juntos._

"_Ahá, essa é a idéia!" – _pensou Rony se virando para a parede para esconder o sorriso culpado e o rubor de suas bochechas.

Os passos da enfermeira se afastaram e o ruivo estava tão concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos que nem percebeu. Ele manteve-se alheio por algum tempo até que uma pequena voz o sobressaltou, ecoando direto em seu coração:

_-Ron. Você está dormindo?_

_-Não. – _ele respondeu rolando para o lado para assistir Hermione o encarando da cama dela, com a testa ligeiramente enrugada e mordendo o lábio inferior de um modo nervoso que Rony sempre achava adorável.

_-E você... está com sono? – _tentou a garota timidamente.

_-Não. – _repetiu o ruivo convicto. – _Nem um pouco. – _disse se sentando, como se para provar o que tinha acabado de dizer.

_-Você se importaria em conversar um pouco? – _Hermione pediu com um risinho fraco. – _Eu não quero dormir agora..._

Rony fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça e se levantou:

_-Não, eu não me importo. Não quero dormir agora, também._

Ele caminhou até a cama de Hermione e a menina se sentou, acenando para que ele fizesse o mesmo e se afastando um pouco para lhe dar algum espaço. Rony aceitou a oferta, se sentando na beirada da cama e se perguntando intimamente o porquê dela não ter pedido que ele se sentasse na cadeira ali ao lado. Não que ele se importasse. Pelo contrário.

_-Então... – _começou o menino, tímido, encarando as próprias mãos. – _Como você está se sentindo?_

Hermione suspirou antes de soltar uma risadinha.

_-O que é tão engraçado? – _ele indagou arriscando um olhar rápido ao rosto da garota.

_-Nada. – _ela encolheu os ombros. – _É só que você soou como meus pais agora._

_-Eu não soei como seus pais! – _Rony tentou parecer indignado, mas não conseguiu esconder um quê de diversão.

_-Certo... – _falou Hermione fingindo parecer pensativa. – _Acho que você não soou como eles... Foi mais como Madame Pomfrey, agora que penso melhor._

O ruivo fez uma cara escandalizada:

_-Mione! Você está me comparando com aquela velha bitolada?_

Ela riu e ele a acompanhou, ambos ainda não encontrando a coragem para se encararem nos olhos.

_-Eu senti a sua falta. – _ele falou subitamente depois de um breve silêncio.

_-Eu sei. – _murmurou Hermione.

_-Sabe? – _perguntou Rony parecendo surpreso, mas no segundo seguinte sorriu. – _Bem, não é nenhuma novidade, é? Você sempre sabe tudo, tem uma ótima percepção das coisas._

_-Eu não sei tudo sempre. – _negou a garota. – _E não tem nada a ver com percepção, você me disse isso ainda hoje, não disse?_

As orelhas do menino tornaram-se completamente rubras num piscar de olhos. Ele engoliu com força e gaguejou:

_-Você me ouviu?_

Hermione afirmou com a cabeça.

_-Você podia ouvir tudo? – _quis saber Rony incrédulo. – _Então era verdade tudo aquilo que eles disseram, que só dependia de você?_

_-Bem... – _começou a menina mordendo o lábio uma vez mais. – _Acho que de certa forma era verdade sim._

_-Como assim?_

_-Rony, eu... é meio complicado, mas eu vou tentar explicar. – _ela tomou uma respiração funda como se tentasse se encorajar.

_-Não precisa dizer nada se não quiser. – _disse o ruivo notando a expressão de Hermione.

_-Eu quero. – _afirmou ela se sentindo repentinamente forte. – _Eu PRECISO falar._

_-Tudo bem. – _Rony concordou, aguardando pacientemente até que a garota se sentisse segura para continuar. E isso aconteceu alguns meros segundos depois, quando ela começou meio hesitante:

_-Acho que ainda estávamos naquele cemitério horrível quando comecei a ouvir tudo ao meu redor outra vez. Eu estava confusa e tudo o que eu me lembrava era de uma luz verde muito forte vindo em minha direção... Eu sabia o que era aquela luz, mas ao mesmo tempo não fazia sentido algum. Meu corpo doía e só o que eu podia era fazer força para lembrar de algo, entender... E eu fiz. Com fragmentos de conversas que peguei aqui e ali eu consegui compreender tudo. Foi então que uma tristeza súbita e terrível se abateu sobre mim._

_-Por isso você não queria acordar? – _perguntou o ruivo baixinho.

_-Por favor, Rony, não me interrompa, apenas ouça primeiro._

_-Ok, desculpe. – _murmurou. Ela fez um aceno positivo e prosseguiu:

_-É completamente enlouquecedor ouvir as pessoas falando sobre você como se você não estivesse ali e não poder responder a elas, discutir, lhes falar que elas estão erradas e que as coisas não são tão simples. É um pesadelo ficar deitada numa cama, incapaz de falar, mover, chorar e até mesmo ver. Mas eu aprendi que muitas vezes, quando você pode ver, você enxerga as coisas apenas de uma perspectiva. E diferente disso, quando eu estava na escuridão, eu não VIA, mas eu OUVIA. Eu SENTIA as coisas. Era como se eu flutuasse num oceano morto, escuro, noturno. Ouvindo vozes ao meu redor e não podendo pedir ajuda. Ouvindo as pessoas falando meu nome e repetindo tudo o que tinha acontecido... __Mas na luz ninguém podia ver o que eu podia sentir na escuridão. Ninguém tinha certeza sequer que eu podia ouvir, mas eu podia. Eu reconheci as vozes de meus pais, senti papai segurar minha mão e senti as lágrimas de mamãe caindo e molhando o ombro de minhas vestes. Eu ouvi as vozes de alguns professores, colegas e outras vozes estranhas de curiosos que vieram me inspecionar. Eu notei os suspiros quietos de Harry e os lamentos e soluços baixos de Gina. E eu até senti meu coração apertar quando na escuridão a voz de mamãe cantarolou a musiquinha que embalou meus sonhos de infância... Mas não foi nada disso que me manteve viva. Foi sua voz, Ron. Sua voz me manteve viva e suas palavras me puxaram de volta à luz._

Rony boquiabriu-se e finalmente encarou Hermione. Os olhos dele eram piscinas profundamente azuis nas quais a garota queria se imergir por completo.

"_Eu poderia me afogar em olhos assim." – _ela pensou loucamente. – _"Ou renascer."_

_-M-minha voz? – _indagou o ruivo num tom trêmulo e rouco.

_-Sim. E suas palavras. Suas palavras me incitaram, me emocionaram, acenderam uma chama dentro de mim. Naquele momento eu tentei tão duro quanto eu pude me mover um pouco, contrair uma pálpebra, erguer um dedo, qualquer coisa. Tudo para lhe falar que eu queria estar aqui... com você. – _ela ergueu a mão timidamente e cobriu a do ruivo antes de continuar: - _Eu forcei meu cérebro o máximo possível e focalizei toda minha concentração legando meu corpo a se mover, mas não foi minha mente ou meu esforço que me salvou. Não havia nada no mundo que eu queria mais que abrir meus olhos e, naquele instante, pela primeira vez desde que eu tinha entrado na escuridão, eu honestamente quis viver. Eu quis viver para ouvir sua voz, para sentir suas mãos alisando meus cabelos, para sentir o cheiro que você exala quando chega na sala comunal logo depois de um banho. Eu quis viver para ver pelo menos mais uma vez essa sarda que você tem acima da bochecha esquerda, - _ela tocou o dedo indicador no local – _e até mesmo, eu quis viver para brigar com você e gritar durante uns bons minutos. Eu quis viver por você, Ron. E foi isso o que me fez acordar._

Rony ouvia Hermione e a fitava como se não pudesse acreditar. Ela o encarava de volta, meio receosa e vulnerável, nitidamente aguardando uma resposta. O menino apertou a mão dela que ainda estava sobre a dele e, lentamente, a puxou para um abraço de quebrar costelas, que durou minutos, já que nenhum estava interessado em quebrar o contato.

_-Mione, muito obrigado. – _ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a se perder em arrepios.

_-Obrigado pelo quê? – _indagou ela baixinho.

_-Por você existir._

Aquilo foi demais. Uma onda de paixão, emoção, ternura e amor subiu pelo corpo da menina imediatamente a essas palavras e no instante seguinte ela estava chorando na curva do pescoço dele, o apertando cada vez mais forte. Rony se assustou com a reação e se afastou um pouco, pedindo meio desesperado:

_-Não, não chore, por favor!_

_-Está t-tudo bem. – _ela soluçou tentando esfregar as lágrimas fora das bochechas. – _Eu s-sou uma boba._

O menino fez que não com a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Um silêncio intenso os invadiu enquanto Hermione tentava controlar as lágrimas e Rony acariciava ternamente o cabelo dela. Só depois de algum tempo o ruivo voltou a falar:

_-Ainda bem que você acordou. – _ele resmungou. Ela continuou calada. – _Hermione, se você não acordasse, o que seria de Harry?_

_-Anh? – _ela indagou finalmente, estranhando. – _Como assim? O que você quer dizer com "o que seria de Harry"?_

_-Mione... – _ele falou com uma voz concentrada e diferente. – _Apenas ouça. Se você não acordasse, eu... Harry ficaria sem seus melhores amigos._

A menina pareceu ainda mais confusa: - _Mas... o que...? O que você quer dizer? Se eu não acordasse, ele ainda teria você._

_-Não. Você não entende? Se você não acordasse, eu não teria mais razão alguma para continuar vivendo. Eu morreria, Hermione._

Hermione apertou os lábios numa linha fina e enrugou a testa, fazendo força para não chorar outra vez: - _Não diga algo assim. – _ela pediu num sussurro. – _Não me fale em mortes. Eu não tenho valor o bastante para alguém morrer por minha causa... Ninguém mais, pelo amor de Deus._

_-Nunca fale que você não tem valor o bastante. – _Rony ralhou suavemente. – _E não foi sua culpa, ela fez uma decisão._

_-Eu sei, mas..._

_-Mas...?_

_-Mas você e nem ninguém pode me pedir para aceitar isso. Eu nunca mais serei a mesma depois do que houve. Eu nunca mais serei a mesma Hermione Granger._

_-Eu entendo... Muita coisa mudou depois daquela noite, não é?_

_-Se mudou? Eu era uma menina que sonhava, Rony! Eu encarava o mar e pensava que um dia eu poderia cruzá-lo a nado! Eu acreditava em fadinhas parecidas com a Sininho de Peter Pan! Eu pensava que magia era quando um idiota tirava um coelho de uma cartola ou quando um Príncipe Encantado montado num cavalo branco chegaria numa tarde ensolarada e me varreria para fora de meus pés!... Mas eu não faço e nunca farei nada disso mais! Ser uma bruxa, ser amiga de Harry Potter e lutar numa guerra mudou tudo isso! Enfrentar Voldemort e viver para contar a história mudou tudo isso! Ou ter ressuscitado... __Voldemort levou de mim o último fragmento de inocência que eu guardava. Ele arrancou tudo isso de mim em uma noite! Até que tudo terminasse, eu era uma pessoa mudada._

Os olhos de Rony tornaram-se mais escuros do que Hermione alguma vez tinha visto. Ele também parecia prestes a chorar. A cabeça da garota descansou contra o tórax dele e cuidadosamente, como se amedrontado de a ferir, ele pôs os braços ao redor dela.

_-Quando eu era uma criancinha, eu me lembro de papai me dizendo que eu fizesse um desejo à primeira estrela que eu visse à noite. – _continuou Hermione contra o peito dele. – _Até havia uma rima para isso. Uma rima que há tempos eu esqueci, como agora eu também me esqueci de como fazer desejos. – _ela suspirou. – _Eu estava enganada sobre meu futuro. Eu pensava que conseguir boas notas era tudo o que importava para ter um caminho brilhante, e se eu as conseguisse, eu teria êxito. Eu pensava que livros me contariam tudo. Mas livros não puderam me contar como encarar o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso do mundo. Livros não puderam me contar como encarar a vida depois de perder uma amiga que se sacrificou por mim. Livros não conseguiram me ensinar a não sofrer..._

_-Livros não conseguiram, mas eu consigo. – _disse Rony fazendo Hermione afastar a cabeça para olhá-lo. – _E se eu pudesse fazer um desejo, Mione, eu desejaria que você não estivesse mais triste. Eu faria qualquer coisa para lhe fazer sorrir. – _falou ele sério e então acrescentou mais nervosamente: - _Você é bonita quando sorri._

A emoção crua nas palavras dele tocou Hermione tanto que ela nem mesmo percebeu o que ele de fato tinha dito. Então algo clicou: _"Ele me chamou de bonita!" – _ela pensou e sentiu um pequeno sorriso sincero finalmente cruzar os seus lábios. Os olhos de Rony se iluminaram à essa visão. Ele fitou diretamente nos olhos dela e sussurrou:

_-Você é empolgante._

Hermione tremeu, de repente se sentindo muito vulnerável quando ele continuou a encarando. Rony era o amigo dela, mas mais que isso, era também seu protetor. Ele nunca realmente soube o quanto a garota precisava dele, mas mesmo assim, ele sempre esteve lá para ela.

_-Ron, - _ela gaguejou, trêmula – _Rebecca me salvou de Voldemort, mas agora você está me salvando de mim mesma._

O ruivo não disse nada, apenas moveu um pouco mais íntimo. Hermione gelou. Rony agarrou os ombros dela vigorosamente e a puxou em outro abraço apertado. Quando se afastaram, o menino sorriu ligeiramente e apoiou perto dela, inclinando a cabeça um pouco à esquerda e se curvando lentamente, como se dando tempo a ela para apartar. Mas Hermione não podia fazer isso. Ela não _queria_ fazer isso. Ela queria voltar a ser Hermione Granger. Ela queria se sentir feliz de novo. Mas principalmente, ela queria Rony.

Os olhos dela fecharam-se em antecipação. Os dele, deslizaram fechados no mesmo instante em que seus lábios se encostaram nos da garota, atirando tremores deliciosos pelos corpos dos dois. Os lábios dele estavam mornos e trêmulos. Ele os roçou suavemente contra os dela e só então os pressionou com um pouco mais de energia, embora ainda hesitante. A mão de Hermione tocou a bochecha sardenta de Rony e o ruivo passou um braço pela cintura da menina, enquanto a outra mão moveu-se para o cabelo dela, enrolando pequenos cachos em seus dedos. Ele suspirou e, devagar, começou a entreabrir os lábios, induzindo ela a seguir seus passos. Não demorou e as bocas de ambos estavam movendo-se lentamente uma sobre a outra, cada uma delas saboreando o sentimento e as sensações de se encaixarem tão perfeitamente. Hermione não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas pela primeira vez na vida isso não a aborreceu. Tudo o que importava era a respiração dele na face dela, a suavidade maravilhosa dos lábios dele, o cheiro dele a entorpecendo e os cabelos dele escovando e titilando a testa dela. Rony, por sua vez, mesmo também não tendo a menor idéia do que fazia, sabia que era certo. Nada que fosse errado poderia ser tão bom e poderia fazer tanta _"ecleticidade" _luzir em seu corpo. E mesmo o garoto sendo bruxo, ele nunca tinha sentido uma magia assim antes. Uma magia que até os trouxas poderiam tentar se, algum dia, encontrassem alguém para amar do mesmo jeito que ele amava Hermione.

E assim, se não estivesse Madame Pomfrey cochilando em sua salinha, ela teria sido a única a testemunhar Rony aprofundando o beijo e Hermione sorrindo contra os lábios do garoto. Ela teria sido a única a notar como a mão de Hermione tremia ou ver como Rony brincava com os cabelos da nuca da menina de forma doce e sincera. Mas mesmo nesses casos, Madame Pomfrey não poderia sequer cogitar o quão rápido os corações dos jovens batiam naquele momento. Porque ela não poderia nunca imaginar que mesmo sendo jovens, inexperientes e diferentes, Rony e Hermione eram parte um do outro. Ela não poderia contar que com uma guerra estourando lá fora, um exemplo de amor verdadeiro dançava bem em frente aos seus olhos, no meio de uma Ala Hospitalar.

Nada mais justo. O mesmo lugar onde Rony se recuperou depois de demonstrar sua coragem e se sacrificar num jogo de xadrez gigante. O lugar em que Hermione passara tempos deitada feito pedra apenas por não ter um sangue considerado puro. O lugar onde Rony curou a perna que feriu por querer salvar a vida do melhor amigo e o lugar onde Hermione se restabeleceu depois de ser ferida gravemente com um feitiço, batalhando pelo lado do bem, dentro do Ministério da Magia. E o palco de tantas cenas agora poderia guardar mais uma: aqui, perante essas paredes muito brancas e janelas grandes de onde poderiam espiar todo o jardim de Hogwarts, Rony e Hermione deixavam o orgulho e as diferenças de lado e selavam seu primeiro beijo de amor.

E talvez, o único verdadeiro problema que ambos encontraram na Ala Hospitalar era que ela não ficava deserta por muito tempo. Não demorou para o som de passos lá fora os obrigarem a quebrar o beijo. Os Granger tinham voltado rápido, Madame Pomfrey tinha acordado e o mundo tinha voltado a girar. Mas isso não importava realmente, pois Rony e Hermione tinham finalmente dado um passo adiante. E que passo.

* * *

**_Em primeiro lugar parabéns para quem leu tudo e chegou até aqui. Que capítulo longo, héim?_**

**_Eu sei que vocês devem estar pensando: "Ah, finalmente saiu o beijo!" E sim, eu concordo, também me senti assim ao escrever. Espero não ter decepcionado e que vocês tenham gostado. Foi um capítulo difícil, cheio de detalhes, mas que AMEI escrever! Adorei poder esclarecer um pouco mais sobre o "Encantamento das Almas" usando as palavras do nosso querido Dumbledore e achei muito divertido escrever um pouco mais da família da Hermione. E as cenas românticas, como sempre, foram ótimas de escrever também._**

**_A musiquinha que a Sra. Granger canta para Hermione é uma que minha própria mãe cantava para mim e eu amava, não sei se a letra é mesmo essa e nem sei quem é o autor ou intérprete, mas fica aí a homenagem. A frase citada pela Sra. Granger é do dinamarquês Hans Christian Andersen, escritor de livros infantis. O resto é meu mesmo...rs..._**

**_Um super agradecimento a todos aqueles que lêem, comentam, votam e me incentivam. Abraços a todos e perdão por não poder agradecer individualmente como eu adoro fazer, é que o tempo está contado aqui no computador que arranjei emprestado. Mas saibam que leio cada comentário com todo amor e fico muito feliz! _**

**_Aguardo opiniões, críticas e tudo o que tiverem a dizer._**

**_Agora só faltam dois capítulos... :´-(_**

**_Beijos e até a próxima!_**


	32. O Funeral

**_Olá!... Certo, eu demorei de novo com o capítulo, mas nem foi tanto, né? Muito bem, era pra ser o penúltimo capítulo, mas como ficou muito grande eu o dividi e agora ainda tem mais dois. Mas eu falo sobre isso ao final, não deixem de ler as notas, ok? E se quiserem botar uma musiquinha de novo, faz bem..._ **

* * *

**Capítulo XXXII **

**O Funeral**

Madame Pomfrey, conforme prometera, liberara ambos seus pacientes no início daquela mesma noite. Logo que os Granger voltaram trazendo a notícia de que Dumbledore os convenceram que seria melhor Hermione permanecer em Hogwarts, onde ela estaria mais protegida, a enfermeira tinha submetido os dois garotos a novas sessões de cuidados e exames, chegando à conclusão que Rony e Hermione estavam perfeitamente aptos a partirem. Assim, após um jantar pontuado com alegres sorrisos da Sra. Granger, olhares desconfiados do Sr. Granger e infindáveis comentários da enfermeira sobre como curioso era o fato de um bom sono ter feito tão bem ao estado emocional de Rony, os dois jovens deixaram a Ala Hospitalar. _Juntos. _Mas não _sozinhos. _Foram acompanhados de perto pelos pais da garota, já que ambos ficariam em Hogwarts para o funeral do dia seguinte e o Sr. Granger insistira incondicionalmente em acompanhar a filha e o ruivo até a entrada da Torre da Grifinória.

Quando disseram a senha e a Mulher Gorda girou para o lado (fato que os Granger observaram de olhos arregalados), Rony e Hermione se despediram dos pais dela, deram um passo adiante e se viram dentro de uma sala comunal muito cheia e barulhenta. Barulho esse que cessou no instante em que os vários pares de olhos dos presentes caíram sobre os recém-chegados. Um silêncio intenso e cheio de expectativas se estendeu então durante alguns segundos, nos quais todos pareceram se esquecer até mesmo de respirar. Mas não durou muito: gradualmente, como milhares de abelhas despertando simultaneamente dentro de uma colméia, cochichos, resmungos, gritos e exclamações encheram o ar, enquanto as pessoas apontavam Rony e Hermione indiscretamente e acenavam para eles. Rony fez uma careta e Hermione, atordoada, deu um passo para trás.

_-É ela, é ela! – _exclamou uma garotinha primeiranista muito miúda, de cabelos loiros brilhantes e bochechas rosadas abundantes. – _É a "menina-que-retornou"!_

_-Sim, Sarah, mas é feio apontar! – _ralhou uma menininha morena ao seu lado.

_-É verdade tudo o que disseram? – _um secundanista gordinho indagou, curiosidade faiscando em seus olhos.

_-Como é estar morta? – _perguntou outra voz de um canto à esquerda.

_-Você viu o "Você-Sabe-Quem"? Foi ele quem te matou? – _Dênis Creevey quis saber, excitado.

_-Foi ele quem matou a professora Brinks também? – _Parvati Patil questionou curiosa, esfregando as mãos.

Hermione piscou ainda mais perturbada e sacudiu a cabeça, sem ousar dar outro passo à frente. Rony agarrou uma das mãos da menina dando um apertão reconfortante e se postou na frente dela, como se para protegê-la de tanto assédio.

_-Cuidem das suas coisas e deixem ela em paz, bando de desocupados linguarudos! – _esbravejou Rony, ignorando as faces chocadas e os resmungos indignados do pessoal em volta e abrindo caminho entre a multidão, puxando Hermione pela mão atrás dele.

_-Ei! Vocês não avisaram que iriam sair hoje! – _ofegou Gina, que vinha correndo junto de Harry, seus longos cabelos flamejantes reluzindo e esvoaçando sobre seu rosto sardento. – _Tudo legal com os dois? – _completou envolvendo o irmão e a amiga num carinhoso abraço.

_-Estamos bem. – _murmurou Rony se desembaraçando da ruiva e lançando olhares irritados ao redor da sala comunal, onde todos continuavam observando-nos.

_-É bom te ver assim, Mione. – _Harry disse com sinceridade. – _Você parece bem agora._

_-MUITO bem, eu diria. – _corrigiu Gina notando as mãos unidas de Rony e Hermione com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas.

Hermione deu um sorrisinho tímido: - _É bom estar de volta, também. – _falou ela. – _Embora eu gostaria muito que todos deixassem de me observar. – _acrescentou nervosamente.

_-MONITORA! – _guinchou uma vozinha aguda de repente, um segundo antes de um afoito Adam Banks surgir e se atirar sobre Hermione, se atarracando na cintura da menina.

_-Oi, Adam. – _cumprimentou ela tentando se equilibrar de pé depois do "ataque" do garotinho.

_-Oi, Monitora! – _exclamou Adam com um largo sorriso, ainda grudado em Hermione. – _Você está bem!_

_-Mas pode soltá-la agora? – _resmungou Rony puxando o primeiranista pelas costas das vestes. – _É que ela ainda está se recuperando, você sabe._

Adam a soltou, sorridente e sem graça. Harry tremeu a cabeça e Gina murmurou debaixo de sua respiração: - _O tempo passa, as coisas acontecem, mas há certas coisas que nunca mudam..._

_-Minha Monitora é a "menina-que-retornou"!... – _Adam continuou empolgado. – _Isso não é fantástico?_

Hermione forçou um sorriso simpático e afirmou com a cabeça. O ruivo soltou um muxoxo exasperado: - _Se você não se importa, - _disse colocando uma mão no ombro do garotinho e recuperando os dedos de Hermione com a outra – _você poderia babar por ela uma outra hora? Agora ela precisa descansar._

_-Rony. – _ralhou a menina de leve, girando os olhos e corando fracamente. Harry e Gina trocaram um relance instruído.

_-Está certo, Monitor. – _concordou o menininho. – _Vejo vocês depois, então... Até mais._

_-Até mais, Adam. – _Hermione lhe beijou a bochecha. – _E obrigada por se preocupar._

O primeiranista se afastou, saltitante e encantado. Rony pareceu impaciente e resmungou algo incompreensível, o qual Harry achou distinguir as palavras _"precoce" _e _"atirado"._

_-Nós estamos parecendo uns idiotas parados aqui de pé. – _falou Gina. – _Venham, vamos nos sentar. – _chamou apontando para as habituais poltronas próximas ao fogo.

Os quatro cruzaram a sala comunal, se desviando dos curiosos e ignorando perguntas, e se sentaram bem em frente à lareira. Embora o tempo não estivesse frio, o fogo estava agradável e reconfortante.

_-Vocês podem não acreditar, mas de fato eu estou realmente cansada. – _suspirou Hermione se afundando mais na poltrona vermelha e ouro, atirando a cabeça para trás sobre o encosto e fechando os olhos.

_-E por que não acreditaríamos? – _quis saber Gina, que estava sentada no chão com as costas apoiadas nos joelhos de Harry.

_-Bem, eu dormi por quase dois dias inteiros, não foi?_

_-Você passou por muita coisa, Mione. – _disse Harry sério, afagando o cabelo da ruiva abaixo distraidamente e sem se importar com a atenciosa platéia que continuava a encará-los. – _Nada mais natural que esteja se sentindo assim._

_-É. – _concordou Rony quietamente, puxando a cabeça da menina com cuidado para cima de seu ombro. – _Você pode ser brilhante, Mione, mas não é de ferro. – _acrescentou baixinho, quase num sussurro.

Hermione não abriu os olhos, mas deixou um sorriso discreto cruzar seus lábios e desfrutou em silêncio o cheiro doce e o toque macio do garoto outra vez naquele dia. Os dedos dele em seu cabelo a faziam se sentir tão bem que pareciam amenizar suas feridas, aliviar suas angústias. Sem mencionar que apenas a mera lembrança do gosto dos lábios dele era suficiente para fazê-la perder-se em arrepios.

_-Talvez seja melhor você subir, Mione. – _falou Gina observando atentamente a amiga e o irmão com uma expressão satisfeita.

_-É, nós todos teremos um dia difícil amanhã. – _murmurou Harry.

Hermione abriu os olhos para encarar o amigo, mas não desencostou a cabeça do ombro de Rony.

_-A que horas será o funeral? – _ela indagou quietamente.

_-Às nove. – _respondeu Harry. – _As carruagens partirão para Hogsmeade logo após o café._

A menina não comentou e voltou a fechar os olhos.

_-Eu REALMENTE queria que todos deixassem de me observar. – _falou ela com um suspiro. – _Isso me incomoda, eu me sinto como um peixe ornamental num aquário ou algo assim._

_-Bem vinda ao meu mundo. – _disse Harry amargo. Gina e Rony sorriram, solidários.

_-Obrigada, mas sinto que ainda não estou preparada para os holofotes. – _Hermione resmungou se aconchegando mais contra Rony e escondendo a face na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro do ruivo.

_-O que são "rolofortes"? – _perguntou Rony enquanto seu braço envolvia os ombros de Hermione de modo displicente. Os dedos dele começaram a subir e descer num carinho leve no braço dela.

_-Nada importante. – _retrucou a garota, que por alguma razão estava com a respiração um tanto irregular agora.

_-Diga mesmo assim. – _insistiu ele numa voz estranha. O carinho no braço dela continuava.

_-São coisas trouxas. Outra hora eu explico a você. – _ela suspirou contra o pescoço dele. – _É melhor eu ir para a cama agora._

_-Certo. Eu te acompanho, então. – _falou o ruivo aéreo, observando Hermione sem sequer piscar.

_-Você vai acompanhá-la? – _Gina perguntou arregalando os olhos. – _Para a CAMA? – _completou num tom que ficava entre surpresa e diversão.

Rony balançou a cabeça, como se saindo de um transe:

_-... Anh...? – _gaguejou. – _NÃO! – _exclamou entendendo, suas orelhas tingindo-se imediatamente de rubras. Hermione levantou a cabeça, tornando-se uma sombra funda de vermelho também.

_-Eu vou acompanhá-la até a ESCADA! – _explicou o menino sentindo seu corpo todo arder com vergonha e embaraço. Ele iria matar a Gina, ah iria. – _Se eu puder, é claro. – _somou timidamente.

_-Sempre que você quiser. – _murmurou Hermione sem olhar nos olhos de Rony. Ela ficou de pé num salto e ele a imitou, puxando o braço dela no dele depois de um segundo de hesitação.

_-Boa noite. – _falou a garota a Harry e Gina, se afastando rapidamente com todos os olhares ainda em cima de si e Rony ao seu lado.

Ambos atravessaram a sala comunal de braços dados e em silêncio, ignorando as novas perguntas dos curiosos pelo caminho. Hermione se sentia completamente protegida e amparada. Rony, orgulhoso e lisonjeado. Timidez ainda existia, mas o conforto que um tirava da presença do outro era mais que suficiente para deixá-la em segundo plano.

Só quando conseguiram chegar ao pé da escada para o dormitório feminino foi que Hermione levantou os olhos para Rony, que sorriu a ela do jeito inclinado que sempre a balançava e a fazia estremecer dos pés à cabeça.

_-Bem... – _falou ela na falta do que dizer.

_-Bem... – _repetiu ele ainda sorrindo e encarando encantado o modo que os dentes de Hermione apertavam sobre o lábio inferior dela. Lábio que ele estava achando incrivelmente difícil manter longe dos seus, agora que ele já tinha provado o gosto.

_-Suponho que eu deva ir, então. – _murmurou Hermione.

_-Sim. – _concordou Rony lentamente. – _Você vai ficar bem?_

_-Graças a você. – _ela disse baixinho, um rubor fraco rastejando sobre suas bochechas ao notar que toda a sala comunal os assistia com interesse renovado.

"_Danem-se todos!" – _pensou antes de dar um passo à frente e abraçar Rony com toda sua força.

_-Obrigada. –_ sussurrou quando ele se moveu e a abraçou de volta com a mesma vontade.

_-Não agradeça, eu sempre estarei aqui para você. – _respondeu Rony com os braços em volta de Hermione e a bochecha esquerda encostada no topo da cabeça dela.

_-Eu sei. – _disse a menina se afastando um pouco, ficando nas pontas dos pés e encostando os lábios de leve sobre a face sardenta do ruivo.

"_Bem perto da boca, bem perto." – _ele notou com um calafrio engraçado. Rony nunca entendera como poderia sentir calafrios quando seu corpo inteiro parecia estar em chamas.

_-Claro que sabe. Como sempre, Srta. Sabe-Tudo. – _o menino arreliou e ela o estapeou no braço. Eles riram um pouco e só então Hermione falou:

_-Boa noite, eu vejo você amanhã._

_-Esteja certa disso. – _ele retrucou.

Os dois compartilharam outro abraço rápido e a garota sentiu uma punção de irritação ao se virar e ver Parvati e Lilá os encarando e juntando as cabeças para fofocar. Harry tinha razão: ela estava no mesmo mundo que ele agora, estando pronta para encarar os holofotes ou não. Assim, ao subir o segundo degrau, Hermione se lembrou de algo:

_-Ron. – _ela chamou suavemente, girando para olhá-lo.

Rony se virou de imediato:

_-O que? Algum problema?_

_-Não, apenas é que você disse errado aquela hora. A palavra certa é "holofotes" e não "rolofortes". Boa noite._

O menino pareceu confuso e assistiu calado Hermione sorrir de leve, lhe dar as costas e recomeçar a subir os degraus. Só quando ela chegou à curva da escada e sumiu de visão foi que ele balançou a cabeça, entendendo sobre o que ela estava falando, ou melhor, corrigindo. Certinha e perfeccionista como sempre, a Hermione. E _maluca. _E _linda. _E, quem sabe, _toda dele._

* * *

A manhã seguinte despontou muito clara e excessivamente quente para os padrões normais de uma primavera. O céu estava azul brilhante e quando os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram o dormitório feminino das sextanistas, Hermione há muito já estava acordada. Apesar de ter dormido profundamente durante toda a noite passada, a menina ainda sentia-se esgotada e com pouca inclinação a sair da cama e enfrentar tudo o que aquele dia reservava. Assim, Hermione permaneceu quieta e silenciosa, bem escondida atrás das grossas cortinas de sua cama de dossel. Ela ouviu a algazarra dos pássaros soar ao longe, saudando o amanhecer, escutou pequenos barulhos andares abaixo, o que simbolizava que os habitantes do castelo aos poucos estavam despertando e notou Lilá e Parvati deixando suas camas e por uma vez em anos conversando quietamente e sem emitir nenhuma risadinha.

Enquanto isso, Hermione mantinha-se lá, deitada e tentando bloquear os tantos pensamentos que insistiam em povoar sua mente. Pensamentos tristes se misturando a felizes, idéias assustadoras se entrelaçando a tranqüilizadoras. Imagens horríveis de olhos vermelhos de fendas eram amenizadas por relances doces de olhos azuis luminosos. Lembranças de gargalhadas sinistras e sem alegria eram afastadas por outras recheadas com sorrisos sinceros. E recordações latejantes das dores de um _Cruciatus _eram jogadas para longe por memórias empolgantes da sensação e do sabor de um certo lábio macio.

_Empolgante._

Hermione estremeceu apenas por pensar nessa palavra. Rony tinha a chamado de _empolgante. _Só a mera lembrança do que tinha acontecido depois disso já era suficiente para deixar o corpo inteiro da menina em labaredas e fazer suas pernas bambas de tal forma que ela não conseguiria deixar aquela cama nem se quisesse. Então, no momento em que a porta do quarto se abriu e Parvati e Lilá partiram, a garota se sentiu aliviada por estar sozinha. Ela atirou longe seus lençóis e puxou o travesseiro para cima de seu rosto, tentando se acalmar e alegando ao seu coração que deixasse de bater tão depressa. Mas aparentemente outra pessoa tinha entrado, pois Hermione ouviu com atenção o pequeno som de passos se aproximando de sua cama.

_-Hermione? – _veio a voz quieta e hesitante de Gina do outro lado da cortina. – _Você está acordada?_

_-Estou. – _Hermione respondeu, sua voz soando abafada por causa do travesseiro.

A cabeça ruiva de Gina surgiu no segundo seguinte por uma brecha na cortina e ela espiou a amiga cautelosamente, seus grandes olhos castanhos brilhando com preocupação.

_-Tudo certo? – _ela perguntou e Hermione finalmente afastou o travesseiro de cima da face e olhou a ruiva, limitando-se a afirmar com a cabeça.

_-Er... todos estão esperando por você. – _contou Gina. – _Seus pais e os garotos, eu quero dizer._

Hermione suspirou longamente: - _É, suponho que estejam... – _ela respondeu baixinho.

_-Olha, Mione, - _começou a ruiva afastando a cortina um pouco mais e se sentando na ponta da cama – _eu estou certa que todos entenderiam se você não quisesse ir. Todos que te amam sabem os maus bocados que você passou e entenderiam se você não estiver preparada. As outras pessoas poderão até fofocar, mas o que importa? Você não deve satisfações a ninguém._

_-Eu preciso ir, Gina. – _falou Hermione com firmeza. – _Estando preparada ou não, eu PRECISO estar lá. Eu devo isso à Rebecca. E a mim mesma._

_-Você não deve fazer nada se não estiver bem com isso, Hermione. – _argumentou Gina. – _E eu tenho certeza que a professora Brinks também não iria querer que você fizesse. – _acrescentou mais timidamente.

_-Eu sei. – _sussurrou Hermione se sentando. – _Mas não é só por ela, Gina, é por mim. Eu nunca poderia estar bem comigo novamente se não conseguisse me despedir de uma pessoa que foi minha mãe, minha amiga, minha confidente e minha salvação. Eu tenho parte da essência de Rebecca em mim agora, mas na verdade acho que sempre tive._

A ruiva agarrou a mão da amiga: - _Bem, você é quem sabe. – _disse. – _Faça o que for melhor... Mas se você vai ao funeral é bom se apressar, as carruagens sairão logo após o café, você está atrasada._

Gina pensou que Hermione saltaria da cama como um flash ao ouvir sobre seu atraso, mas se espantou ao ver que a menina continuou quieta no mesmo lugar.

_-Então...? – _questionou ela. – _Não vai se levantar?_

_-Eu não estou disposta a encarar uma sala comunal cheia de gente cochichando a meu respeito e muito menos um salão principal repleto de olhos virados para mim, Gina. – _confessou Hermione. – _Vou esperar até que todos partam para o café e depois seguirei direto para encontrar uma carruagem._

_-Sem parar para tomar café?_

_-Estou sem fome mesmo. – _ela encolheu os ombros.

_-Tudo bem. – _concordou Gina. – _Nós vamos com você._

_-Não, Gina. – _protestou Hermione. – _Não precisa. Vão, tomem café e me encontrem na carruagem daqui a alguns minutos._

_-Você tem certeza?_

A menina acenou em concordância.

_-Mas como nós saberemos em qual carruagem você vai estar?_

_-Hum... – _Hermione pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes. – _Eu manterei as portas dela fechadas. Ninguém fecha as portas das carruagens até que elas comecem a andar, então vocês saberão qual é a minha._

_-Certo, então. – _disse Gina se levantando. Hermione fez o mesmo.

_-E o que eu digo aos seus pais? Eles estão aguardando você do lado de fora do buraco do retrato._

_-Não sei... – _falou ela pensativa.

_-Quer que eu lhes diga que você se atrasou e que eles esperem lá por mais um tempo?_

_-Não. Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia tê-los plantados na entrada da sala comunal, isso só iria gerar mais curiosidade e eu não quero que os dois sejam alvo de fofocas e perguntas indiscretas._

_-Então eu faço o quê?_

_-Hum... – _fez Hermione torcendo as mãos. – _Diga a eles para encontrarem uma carruagem sem mim. Fale que eu me atrasei e que se eles me esperarem lá todas as carruagens ficarão ocupadas. Eu encontrarei os dois em alguns minutos, então peça a eles que também fechem as portas da carruagem para que eu a identifique._

_-Ok. – _concordou a ruiva. – _E você ainda quer que nós encontremos vocês depois do café ou prefere mais um tempo sozinha com seus pais?_

Hermione olhou fundo nos olhos da amiga antes de responder, a sinceridade presente em cada sílaba:

_-Me encontrem, por favor, Gina. Eu não acho que poderei enfrentar tudo isso sem vocês ao meu lado._

Gina pressionou os lábios numa linha muito fina e com uma expressão bem séria e os olhos bastante brilhantes envolveu a amiga num grande abraço.

_-Nós sempre estaremos ao seu lado, você sabe. – _ela disse quietamente.

_-Obrigada, Gina. Se há algo que eu preciso agradecer durante o resto dos meus dias são os amigos que tenho. – _respondeu Hermione tomando uma respiração longa e tentando segurar a emoção. – _Me lembre de dar um beijo no Trevo qualquer dia desses. – _acrescentou mais brincalhona.

_-Trevo? – _Gina questionou franzindo a testa em nítida confusão.

_-O sapo do Neville. – _esclareceu a menina, mas vendo a expressão intrigada permanecer no rosto sardento da ruiva, explicou: - _Se ele não tivesse fugido do dono naquele primeiro de setembro de quase seis anos atrás eu nunca teria saído para procurá-lo, nunca teria batido numa certa cabine e nunca teria conhecido Harry Potter e Rony Weasley. E se eu não tivesse me aproximado do Rony, provavelmente não me aproximaria de você._

Gina sorriu ternamente para a amiga e começou a caminhar para a saída, embora não deixasse de falar:

_-Faz sentido, mas eu ainda acho que existem pequenos furos nessa teoria._

_-Furos? – _estranhou Hermione. – _Que furos?_

A ruiva alcançou a porta, tocou a maçaneta e só então olhou de novo na direção de Hermione:

_-Primeiro: você teria conhecido os meninos do mesmo jeito, entrando naquela cabine ou não. Afinal, vocês estão no mesmo ano e pertencem à mesma casa. Não foi o fato de você entrar na cabine que os tornou seus amigos._

_-Então quem sabe eu tenha que beijar aquele Trasgo Montanhês ao invés do Trevo. Eu farei isso se encontrá-lo algum dia. – _disse Hermione com um leve sorriso o qual Gina retribuiu antes de se tornar séria novamente e continuar:

_-Segundo furo: tenho certeza que nós duas ainda teríamos nos tornado amigas, de um jeito ou de outro._

_-Ah, Gina!... – _exclamou Hermione, tocada. – _Eu sei, a gente sempre se deu tão bem e-_

_-Não. – _cortou a ruiva fazendo um aceno com a mão. – _A gente sempre se deu bem sim, mas não é por isso que estou dizendo._

_-Não? – _indagou a menina erguendo as sobrancelhas. – _Então por quê?_

Gina se voltou para a maçaneta, abriu a porta calmamente e devagar deu um passo para fora do quarto. Ela sorriu um pouco antes de deixar seus grandes olhos castanhos pousarem nos de Hermione outra vez:

_-Nós duas teríamos nos tornado amigas de qualquer forma porque um Weasley sempre reconhece o outro. SEMPRE._

E dizendo isso ela fechou a porta e partiu. Partiu antes mesmo de Hermione poder esboçar qualquer reação. Se ela tivesse lhe dado tempo, Hermione talvez poderia ter lhe contado exatamente sobre uma situação de anos atrás que essas palavras a fizeram relembrar. Bem, outra hora ela contaria...

* * *

Nem quinze minutos depois, Hermione estava deixando o seu dormitório sorrateiramente. Ela estava vestida em suas habituais vestes escolares negras caprichosamente limpas e ordenadas e tinha o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo casual que dificilmente domava a metade de suas madeixas, deixando praias de fios castanhos caídas de modo negligente aqui e acolá. Cautelosamente e tão silenciosa quanto possível a menina fechou a porta e desceu os degraus, apontando apenas a metade do rosto através do portal ao fim da escada e correndo os olhos pela sala comunal com apreensão. Gratamente o lugar estava deserto, o que fez Hermione deixar sair um suspiro quieto de alívio. Ela afastou uma faixa de cabelos particularmente teimosa de cima dos olhos, a cutucando para detrás da orelha e já começava a cruzar a sala na direção do buraco do retrato quando uma voz familiar a sobressaltou, fazendo-a saltar:

_-Ei, Mione._

A garota se virou depressa para olhar, as mãos apertando o peito por causa do susto:

_-Rony? – _ela disse surpresa encarando o ruivo de pé próximo à mesma poltrona em que eles estiveram na noite anterior. – _O que você está fazendo aqui? – _completou meio ofegante e sentindo seu coração acelerar impiedosamente.

_-Esperando por você. – _ele respondeu com simplicidade, caminhando devagar rumo à menina e lhe premiando com um sorriso morno de boas-vindas.

_-Eu... eu pensei que você estivesse no café junto com todo mundo. – _falou Hermione ainda parada no mesmo lugar. – _Não vi que você estava aqui._

_-Eu estava sentado ali desde que a Gina voltou do seu quarto. – _contou Rony, finalmente a alcançando e surpreendentemente, sem nenhuma hesitação, a cumprimentando com um abraço grande seguido de um estalado beijinho na bochecha.

Hermione ofegou audivelmente e pareceu sem ação. Rony sempre tivera esse poder sobre ela, a levando às extremidades, a entorpecendo, a induzindo a extravasar todas suas emoções mais escondidas, que na presença dele sempre brotavam por cada poro do seu ser. E agora, depois de tudo o que acontecera entre eles, tudo aquilo ainda vinha numa intensidade dez vezes maior.

_-O que foi? – _perguntou o ruivo observando com preocupação o rosto perturbado da garota e notando sua respiração pesada e suas mãos ainda apertadas junto ao peito. – _Você está se sentindo mal? Está com alguma dor? Quer se sentar um pouco?_

Hermione levantou o olhar e ficou chocada ao ver tantos sentimentos misturados nos olhos de Rony, que no momento pareciam duas massas azuis de carinho, proteção, amor, desejo, preocupação, dúvida, amizade, ansiedade e paixão, tudo enovelado numa só linha e embaralhados numa só luz. Ela sorriu ligeiramente, sentindo as batidas do seu coração cada vez mais frenéticas.

_-Não se preocupe, Ron, não é nada disso. – _a menina o acalmou. – _É só que... que... bem, não importa. – _disse olhando os próprios pés, suas bochechas ganhando pálidas manchas rosas.

_-É só que o quê, Hermione? – _Rony a pressionou, alcançando para ela e erguendo o seu queixo cuidadosamente para que ela o encarasse.

_-É só que... ver você. – _Hermione disse suavemente. – _Ver você faz isso a mim e me deixa desse jeito. – _confessou num sussurro.

Rony pareceu confuso por um segundo e então sorriu a ela, aquele mesmo sorriso ardiloso que tinha feito os joelhos dela derreterem desde que ela tinha onze anos. Ele deu um passo para mais perto, envolveu a mão trêmula de Hermione na dele e guiou a palma da garota até o peito dele, a colocando sobre seu coração de forma que ela poderia sentir seu ritmo.

_-Você quer dizer DESSE jeito? – _ele murmurou.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

_-Bem, você sabe o que costumam dizer... – _continuou o ruivo a fitando profundamente e sentindo sua pele formigar em cada ponto do seu peito onde os dedos da menina o tocavam.

_-E o que costumam dizer? – _ela quis saber com um arrepio.

_-Que o coração sempre sabe quando você está apaixonado._

Hermione arregalou os olhos e Rony ficou parado durante vários instantes, suas orelhas começando a corar. Ele embrulhou os longos braços frouxamente ao redor dela e a garota caminhou mais íntimo, encostando o ouvido no lugar do peito dele onde há pouco estava sua mão, permitindo que o ruivo a puxasse mais firmemente, embalando sua cabeça contra ele. Hermione escutou o coração de Rony e percebeu que aos poucos ele estava entrando em ritmo com o dela próprio.

_-Isso é incrível! – _ela murmurou de mansinho, sentindo as batidas do coração dela soando nos mesmíssimos momentos que as do coração dele. – _Mas como é possível?_

_-Mione, - _Rony falou num resmungo – _entenda uma coisa: qualquer coisa é possível quando duas pessoas estão apaixonadas._

E com isso a milimétrica distância existente entre os rostos dos dois se extinguiu, os olhos deles caíram imediatamente fechados e os lábios de Rony encontraram os de Hermione no mesmo milésimo de segundo que ambos os corações cantarolavam uma batida simultânea. O ruivo escovou os lábios sobre os da menina suave e quase reverentemente, mas Hermione parecia impaciente por mais contato, entreabrindo a boca devagar e estremecendo por inteira em resposta ao gosto maravilhoso do garoto, que tinha aceitado a sugestão e também partido para provar o sabor de Hermione pela segunda vez. Rony apertou a menina com mais força, a puxando junto dele como se pensasse que qualquer espaço entre os dois fosse uma ofensa mortal. Ela o acariciou carinhosamente na bochecha antes de esticar o braço direito e descansá-lo ao redor do pescoço de Rony, deslizando os dedos nos fios de cabelo vermelhos da nuca do ruivo, que agora se encontravam eriçados devido aos arrepios que corriam de um jovem para o outro. A mão esquerda de Hermione pousou outra vez sobre o peito do garoto e ela pôde perceber que o coração dele ainda estava em sintonia com o dela e ambos estavam agora estrondeando como um mar em fúria ou como um jogo de tambores.

_Este era REALMENTE o segundo beijo deles? Eles não tinham estado deste modo desde... sempre?_

Hermione até tentou ponderar uma resposta a essa questão, mas no momento ela estava congelada: a língua de Rony há pouco tinha tocado o lábio inferior dela, pedindo entrada.

A _língua._

De _Rony._

Tocado. O. _Lábio_. _Inferior_. _Dela_.

Certo, esse era realmente um fator novo, que nunca ocorrera até agora. Mas Hermione nunca fugia a desafios e ela se preparou para aceitar a oferta. Entretanto, justamente quando isso iria acontecer, o sinal alto que indicava o início e término das aulas soou pelo castelo e ambos quebraram o beijo, assustados, ofegantes e corados.

_-Uau... – _Hermione murmurou balançando a cabeça para clarear as poucas idéias coerentes que restavam lá.

_-Uau. – _repetiu Rony em tom de concordância, parecendo desnorteado.

_-O sinal... – _a menina tentou ser racional. – _O sinal tocou._

_-Anh? – _fez o ruivo tocando os próprios lábios com os dedos numa espécie de transe. – _Que sinal?_

_-O sinal que normalmente anuncia o fim do café e o início das aulas, Rony. – _Hermione disse com mais energia, embora um tom sonhador digno de Luna Lovegood não deixasse sua voz. – _Todos devem estar a caminho das carruagens agora._

O garoto pareceu finalmente acordar:

_-E você quer chegar lá antes deles, para evitar os olhares curiosos, Gina contou! – _exclamou ele agarrando a mão de Hermione e a arrastando correndo para o buraco do retrato. – _Vamos!_

Os dois correram desabalados pelos corredores e dentro de pouco alcançaram as carruagens, que estavam postadas nos terrenos em frente à entrada do castelo. A carruagem com as portas fechadas foi identificada depressa e logo Rony e Hermione estavam dentro dela, se unindo a Harry, Gina e os já impacientes Granger. E assim, quando com uma sacudidela brusca eles finalmente partiram, Hermione pôde se sentir segura e corajosa para enfrentar todas as tristezas que aquele dia reservava, porque ela simplesmente sempre poderia tudo com Rony ao seu lado.

* * *

O sol da manhã estava teimosamente brilhante quando as carruagens pararam e os garotos desembarcaram em frente ao pequeno e rústico cemitério de Hogsmeade. O céu azul límpido e sem nuvens se encaixava perfeitamente à grama muito verde e bem aparada do local, dando um estranho ar de paz. Pequenas flores coloridas brotavam aqui e ali e algumas borboletas agraciavam a todos com seu complicado balé entre as pétalas. Pássaros algazarreavam nas copas das árvores e uma brisa fresca e suave soprava nos rostos dos presentes, completando o quadro triste de uma anormalmente bela manhã de primavera. Os recém-chegados foram enchendo o lugar respeitosamente em silêncio, os alunos sendo guiados pelos professores até uma parte mais ao fundo do terreno onde havia duas fileiras de bancos simples de concreto, parecidos com degraus largos, sem pés ou encostos. Entre as duas fileiras havia um trilha comprida e estreita feita de pedrinhas miúdas arredondadas, que terminava numa espécie de mesa alta também de concreto.

Hermione suspirou longamente ao deduzir a função da tal mesa e fechou os olhos.

_-Coragem, mel. – _a Sra. Granger sussurrou beijando o topo da cabeça da filha, que acenou com a cabeça logo antes de sentir seus dois braços sendo envolvidos pelos de Harry e Rony, um a cada lado. Ela percebeu diversos olhares sobre eles assim que caminharam para alcançar um dos bancos, o trio de braços dados, Gina um pouco à frente e os Granger fechando o cortejo. Mas estranhamente os olhares de todos não incomodaram Hermione dessa vez. A menina se sentia muito protegida para isso, amparada pelos dois garotos que mais amava em sua vida, próxima à sua melhor amiga, cuidada por seus pais e, com toda a certeza, assistida por Rebecca, sua mãe de alma, que embora tivesse partido tinha deixado em Hermione um pouco de si. Não apenas sua chama vital, mas sua presença, incrustada para sempre no coração da menina.

Os quatro jovens e os pais de Hermione se sentaram no último banco da fileira à direita e aguardaram. Gina, sentada na ponta mais próxima à trilha de pedras, encostara a cabeça no ombro de Harry, que estava acomodado à direita da ruiva. Ele deslizou o braço esquerdo nos ombros da garota, enquanto o direito ainda se mantinha entrelaçado ao de Hermione. Rony, por sua vez, segurava forte a outra mão de Hermione, acariciando-a ternamente com a ponta do polegar e remexendo-se incomodamente por causa dos olhares bravos e suspeitos que o Sr. Granger, sentado bem ao seu outro lado, lhe atirava com freqüência.

Logo todos os bancos estavam ocupados e nem cinco minutos depois houve uma comoção ali perto e eles ouviram Gina ofegar. Se virando para olhar, eles se depararam com um bruxo velho, baixo, gordo e de bochechas rosadas adentrando a trilha de pedras. Ele tinha vestes prateadas que cintilavam sob a forte luz do sol e uma careca que brilhava quase tanto quanto o tecido. Empunhava uma varinha no alto e guiava um caixão envolto por escuros panos roxos, que flutuava quase meio metro acima de sua careca. Todos ergueram os rostos para observar melhor: alguns pareciam tristes, outros chocados e alguns até curiosamente interessados. E foi só nesse momento que a realidade bateu com toda força sobre as costas de Hermione. E foi só nesse momento que o bolo em sua garganta ressurgiu, as lágrimas picaram seus olhos e ela voltou a chorar. Rony a ouviu e virou-se imediatamente para olhá-la:

_-Shhh... – _fez ele apertando a mão dela e limpando uma lágrima da face da menina com a mão livre. – _Tudo bem, agora fique calma... – _sussurrou em tom de consolo. Mas Hermione soluçou ainda mais forte e inadvertidamente mergulhou sobre ele, soltando o braço de Harry e afundando mãos e rosto no peito do ruivo, molhando a camisa dele com seu choro.

_-Shhh. – _Rony repetiu baixinho, abraçando Hermione de volta e encostando a bochecha no topo da cabeça dela, o perfume do cabelo da garota enchendo suas narinas. Ele suspirou, sentindo uma infinidade de sentimentos contraditórios travarem uma batalha por domínio dentro de seu peito. Ver Hermione ali, encolhida junto dele, era tão bom. Mas ao mesmo tempo, vê-la chorando e sofrendo lhe trazia uma angústia sem igual. O ruivo sentia-se orgulhoso por tê-la ali e desesperado com a tristeza dela. A única certeza que ele tinha era que aquele, de todos os lugares do mundo, era o lugar de Hermione. _Nos braços dele_. E o lugar dele não poderia ser outro se não nos braços dela também.

Só quando a voz calma do bruxo de vestes prateadas soou alta pela ensolarada manhã de primavera foi que Rony levantou um pouco o rosto de cima da cabeça de Hermione e muito relutantemente permitiu que a garota se desenroscasse dos seus braços, embora tivesse se apressado em agarrar a mão dela, amedrontado em perder todo o contato.

_-...quisera as sublimes forças superiores regentes do universo que nos encontrássemos aqui hoje para oferecermos nossos pesarosos e respeitosos cumprimentos derradeiros à Sra. Rebecca Brinks Taylor... – _falava o bruxo careca de modo ininterrupto e sem emoção, claramente apenas recitando palavras decoradas previamente.

Rony suspirou, retirando o olhar da figura ofuscante do homem atarracado à frente, passando os olhos rapidamente pelo caixão coberto por panos roxos postado sobre a mesa alta de concreto e só então deixando sua atenção vagar ao redor. A maioria dos presentes tinha os olhos vítreos e a julgar pelas expressões impassíveis em suas faces, pareciam, assim como Rony, nada entender ou sequer escutar algo da ladainha rebuscada que o bruxo celebrante falava. O ruivo correu os dedos pelo cabelo, sério, e olhou ao longo do próprio banco em que ele estava sentado: Sr. Granger tinha um braço ao redor da esposa, ambos compenetrados e ocasionalmente atirando relances preocupados à filha, que parecia muito distante dali, com a cabeça baixa e mechas rebeldes caindo de seu rabo-de-cavalo frouxo e cobrindo seu rosto, onde lágrimas silenciosas deslizavam continuamente. Rony acariciou as costas da mão dela suavemente e por não suportar vê-la sofrendo mais um segundo que fosse, tornou sua atenção a seu amigo e sua irmã. Gina não chorava, embora tivesse os olhos bastante vermelhos. Harry, por sua vez, encarava o bruxo à frente carranqueando ligeiramente, uma ruga de dúvida presente em sua testa.

_-Quem é ele? – _Rony ouviu o amigo indagar baixo a Gina, apontando o celebrante com um aceno discreto da cabeça.

_-O celebrante de ciclos do Ministério da Magia, por quê? – _Gina murmurou de volta.

_-Ciclos? – _a carranca confusa de Harry aumentou.

_-É, você sabe, nascimentos, casamentos, funerais, esse tipo de coisa. – _esclareceu ela. – _Mas por que a pergunta?_

O menino encolheu os ombros:

_-Por nada, é só que soa como se ele fizesse isso todos os dias, o que de fato ele deve fazer. Eu nunca tinha ido a um funeral bruxo antes..._

Gina fez um gesto afirmativo e ambos se calaram novamente. Rony tornou a arrepiar seu cabelo com os dedos e encarou o céu escandalosamente azul, a grama muito verde e as árvores altas, observando a balbúrdia alegre dos pássaros durante muito tempo, alheio a tudo ao seu redor e só atento à presença de Hermione ao seu lado e aos suspiros quietos da garota. Assim, o ruivo até se surpreendeu quando algum tempo indeterminado depois todos estavam ficando de pé.

"_Acabou finalmente?" – _ele pensou esperançoso, mas notou que ninguém estava se movendo para sair. Todos estavam olhando para frente ao invés e, seguindo a direção dos olhares, Rony pegou a visão da figura alta e esguia de Alvo Dumbledore, parado de pé ao lado do bruxo careca e usando vestes negras de veludo muito elegantes com um chapéu pontudo combinando.

_-O que meu amigo Órion aqui tem tentado nos dizer todo esse tempo, - _disse o diretor dando uma palmadinha gentil nas costas das chamativas vestes prateadas do celebrante – _é que chegou a hora de nos despedirmos. A vida é tão curta e a tarefa de vivê-la é tão difícil que quando começamos a aprendê-la, já é hora de partir. Mas não digamos "Adeus", digamos "Até algum dia". Chegará o tempo em que todos se reencontrarão e, além do mais, pessoas queridas nunca partem realmente, pois elas deixam para trás as marcas maravilhosas dos seus feitos no nosso mundo e continuam vivas em cada reflexo de suas ações e dentro dos corações de todos que as amaram. (...) Então, o que aconteceu é que chegou a hora de dizer "Até algum dia" a uma bruxa talentosíssima, uma mãe apaixonada, uma esposa dedicada, uma professora espetacular, uma amiga sincera e uma batalhadora vitoriosa. Chegou a hora de dizer "Até algum dia, Rebecca Brinks." – _Dumbledore finalizou com simplicidade, alisando a longa barba prateada pensativamente e deixando grande parte dos presentes em lágrimas.

A professora Sprout soluçava segurando seu chapéu apertado contra o peito e até a professora McGonagall tocava os olhos delicadamente com um lencinho xadrez. Algumas garotinhas primeiranistas soluçavam alto, abraçadas umas às outras e outros alunos mais durões desviavam os olhos para longe tentando não chorar. Lágrimas finas desciam pelo rosto da Sra. Granger e mesmo Harry coçou os olhos disfarçando sua súbita vermelhidão. Gina chorava silenciosamente e Rony, desesperado com o intenso arroubo de choro e soluços no qual Hermione havia entrado, esfregou suas próprias lágrimas para longe de suas bochechas sardentas com as costas da mão e alcançou a garota, prendendo-a em seus braços outra vez e sentindo os ombros dela tremerem e balançarem com a força de seu choro.

O ruivo suspirou angustiado e mentalmente buscou por qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer para acabar com o sofrimento de Hermione. Não encontrando nada, ele limitou-se a dar um beijo macio nos cabelos dela e apertá-la com mais força. E foi nesse instante que um arrepio estranho percorreu seu corpo e o menino pôde quase enxergar a magia que começou a invadir todo o lugar, enchendo-o de paz e calmaria. Magicamente pétalas brancas começaram a cair suavemente, como se vindas do céu, trazendo um perfume agradável e cobrindo os bancos de concreto e a grama. Rony poderia até jurar ter ouvido sinos e uma canção morna vibrando dentro dele. Olhando ao redor, ele viu Harry esboçar um pequeno sorriso e soube que todos deveriam estar sentindo a magia também. Hermione ainda chorava, mas pelo menos os ombros dela tinham deixado de tremer e seus olhos marrons tinham o mesmo brilho de entendimento que costumava aparecer quando ela compreendia algo particularmente difícil ou obtia uma informação interessante em um livro novo. Então, no momento seguinte, as pétalas deixaram de cair e todas as que cobriam o chão desapareceram, dando lugar a perfeitas rosas brancas que do nada se materializaram nas mãos de cada um dos presentes, uma para cada pessoa.

_-O que foi isso? – _perguntou Harry abobado, olhando da rosa em sua mão para as faces fascinadas das pessoas ao redor. – _Faz parte da cerimônia?_

_-Aposto que foi coisa do Dumbledore. – _disse Rony convicto, esticando o pescoço para tentar ver o diretor por cima das cabeças da pequena multidão, que agora caminhava lentamente para perto da mesa à frente e, um a um, atiravam as rosas recém-surgidas sobre o caixão.

_-Não é nada disso. – _Hermione surpreendeu a todos ao falar baixinho numa voz ligeiramente mais calma, embora ainda nitidamente triste. – _Esse fenômeno mágico é raríssimo e só ocorre quando nos despedimos de uma pessoa que tenha partido em paz com ela própria. – _explicou. – _Em outras palavras, uma pessoa que tenha conseguido cumprir sua missão aqui nesse mundo. – _ela sorriu suavemente por entre lágrimas e o trio compartilhou um olhar de compreensão antes de serem apressados por Gina, que caminhava à frente deles e logo atrás dos Granger na direção da mesa onde estava o caixão.

_-Vamos. – _chamou a ruiva olhando para eles por cima do ombro. – _É hora de dizermos nossa última palavra à professora Rebecca._

Os três se olharam por mais um segundo, deram os braços novamente e a seguiram, fechando a grande fila que tinha se formado e caminhando como numa procissão.

À medida em que se emparelhavam com a mesa, as pessoas atiravam sua flor e murmuravam suas últimas palavras à Rebecca Brinks. A grande maioria parecia estar seguindo o conselho de Dumbledore, jogando sua rosa e dizendo _"Até algum dia". _Ambos os Granger também tinham dito isso. Já Gina lançou sua flor com um _"Descanse em paz" _e se afastou lentamente para a saída atrás da aglomeração, deixando Harry, Rony e Hermione sozinhos de frente à mesa.

_-Eu estava errado sobre você. Espero que possa me perdoar. – _disse Harry engasgado, atirando a rosa, soltando delicadamente o braço de Hermione e partindo atrás de Gina.

_-Obrigado. – _Rony falou baixinho antes de jogar sua flor. Ele então fez menção de se afastar, mas Hermione juntou seus braços ainda mais forte, impedindo-o de dar outro passo. Ele observou-a quando com lágrimas silenciosas no rosto ela beijou a rosa branca que segurava e ao invés de jogá-la, postou-a suavemente na superfície já coberta de flores do caixão, exatamente no rumo onde dentro dele deveria estar o coração de Rebecca Brinks.

_-Eu amo você, Rebecca. – _foi tudo o que ela disse antes de deslizar a mão abaixo o braço de Rony, entrelaçando os dedos do garoto nos dela e partir junto dele sob a luz clara e alegre do bonito sol da manhã.

E de onde estivesse, Rebecca Brinks estaria sorrindo em aprovação.

* * *

De volta à Hogwarts, os alunos tinham caminhado famintos rumo ao salão principal, visto que já passava muito da hora do almoço. Todos estavam anormalmente quietos e silenciosos e mesmo a mesa da Sonserina parecia respeitar o momento (Malfoy não era visto em lugar algum, aparentemente envergonhado demais para isso). Depois de uma difícil despedida dos pais, que tinham sido levados de carona na aparatação de Dumbledore ainda em Hogsmeade, Hermione estava cabisbaixa e muito calada. Ela tinha tentado partir direto para a Torre da Grifinória logo que chegaram, certamente com a intenção de se afundar na cama, mas Harry, Rony e Gina tinham impedido a garota, alegando que ela não tinha tomado nem mesmo o café e portanto precisava se alimentar. Assim Hermione encontrava-se agora sentada à mesa da Grifinória, embora não tocasse em nada do enorme prato de costeletas de carneiro com polenta que Rony tinha empurrado em sua frente.

_-Você sabe que precisa comer, não sabe? – _o ruivo indagou suavemente, seus brilhantes olhos azuis preocupados.

_-Não desce. – _Hermione respondeu com simplicidade, sentindo que era tudo que ela precisava dizer para explicar o fato de sua garganta estar temporariamente impedida por um nó enorme e amargo.

_-Faça um esforço. – _insistiu Rony com sua melhor cara de unicórnio filhote ferido em tiroteio.

_-Não, eu realmente não estou com a menor fome. – _disse ela com convicção, ficando de pé repentinamente.

_-Espera! – _exclamou o ruivo agarrando-a rapidamente pelo pulso. – _Aonde é que você vai?_

_-Caminhar um pouco, eu preciso espairecer. – _falou a menina se desvencilhando delicadamente da mão firme de Rony e se apressando para fora do salão, centenas de pares de olhos a acompanhando. Rony soltou seu garfo imediatamente e fez menção de se levantar para segui-la, mas Harry segurou seu ombro e o olhou com seriedade:

_-Deixe ela sozinha. – _disse num tom definitivo.

_-M-mas... – _gaguejou o ruivo.

_-Dê um tempo a ela, Rony. Hermione precisa disso._

O garoto suspirou derrotado, mas acenou com a cabeça de acordo e relutantemente voltou a atenção para seu prato, quase tão intocado quanto o de Hermione. Mas ele sabia que não conseguiria comer. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu era excepcionalmente difícil ficar longe de Hermione. Em seu íntimo ele sentia que não poderia perdê-la de vista, que deveria estar sempre junto dela, alerta, assistindo-a, cuidando-a. A sensação de perder aquela menina era a pior dor que poderia existir e ele nunca queria senti-la outra vez.

"_Meia hora". – _ele pensou decidido. – _"Meia hora é o prazo máximo pelo qual eu vou me segurar antes de ir atrás dela checar se ela está bem. Eu estarei dando o tempo dela, mas isso é tudo que eu posso suportar."_

* * *

_-Você tem certeza, Gina? – _perguntava um Rony aflito algum tempo depois, quando ele, Gina e Harry se encontravam sentados nas poltronas de uma sala comunal quase vazia. – _Você olhou direito se ela não estava deitada debaixo dos lençóis?_

_-Eu não sou cega, Rony. – _retrucou Gina exasperada, girando os olhos para o irmão. – _E nem idiota ao ponto de não conseguir perceber se há uma pessoa deitada numa cama, estando ela coberta por lençóis ou não!_

_-Onde vocês acham que ela se meteu então, se não está no dormitório? – _o garoto continuou, agitado, arrepiando seus cabelos ruivos com os dedos num hábito há muito adquirido. – _Ela sumiu há tempos!_

_-Rony! – _Harry falou num tom leve de repreensão. – _Quer por favor se acalmar? Não faz nem uma hora que Hermione deixou nosso lado!_

_-QUARENTA E DOIS MINUTOS, Harry! – _Rony declarou gravemente, olhando para seu gasto relógio de pulso. – _Quarenta e três, agora!..._

_-Merlim, quanto tempo! – _desdenhou a ruiva. – _Você faz soar como se fossem milhares de anos. – _ela falou brava com as mãos na cintura. – _Dê um descanso a ela, Rony! Deixe de bancar a Lula-Gigante grudenta e deixe a menina respirar um pouco!_

_-Eu não estou bancando a Lula-Gigante grudenta, sua desbocada! – _ele retrucou ofendido. – _Eu apenas me preocupo!... Ainda me permitem preocupar com minha... com minha melhor amiga, não permitem?_

Gina soltou uma risadinha sarcástica: - _A quem você está querendo enganar? MELHOR AMIGA, faça-me o favor!..._

O ruivo se ruborizou ligeiramente, parecendo prestes a enforcar a irmã e Harry achou que já era hora de interferir na discussão:

_-Está um dia ensolarado lá fora. – _ele falou casualmente e os outros dois olharam espantados para ele, claramente estranhando seu comentário sem sentido.

_-E o que isso importa? – _perguntou Rony irritado.

_-Hermione pode estar lá fora nos jardins. – _esclareceu Harry. – _Ou ter ido ver o Hagrid. Ela já fez isso quando estava chateada outras vezes, não fez?_

_-Fez! – _Rony praticamente saltou até a janela mais próxima para espiar a cabana de Hagrid ao longe, na orla da Floresta Proibida. – _Não vejo nada daqui, mas não custa descer para verificar._

Ele já ia se virando para sair quando a voz de Harry o chamou:

_-Rony, espere!_

_-O que foi? – _ele parou e olhou ao amigo por cima do ombro. – _Eu já dei um tempo a ela, se é o que você vai falar..._

_-Não é nada disso, eu sei que ninguém vai te segurar quieto por mais nem um minuto. É só que se você esperar aqui eu posso buscar o C.L.I. e poderemos ver exatamente onde Hermione está._

_-O C.L.I.! – _exclamou Rony dando um audível tapa na própria testa. – _Como eu não pensei nele antes?_

_-E desde quando você pensa? – _Gina murmurou ainda brava por ter sido chamada de desbocada. Rony a ignorou.

_-Eu vou buscar o C.L.I. – _disse Harry partindo para a escada do dormitório masculino. O ruivo retornou para a janela e assistiu inquieto os estudantes que aproveitavam o dia ao ar livre. Até que algo pegou sua atenção: lá embaixo próximo ao lago, num lugar meio escondido à sombra de uma grande árvore, Hermione estava sentada sozinha, os joelhos abraçados junto ao peito e os cabelos ondulando graciosamente com a ação da brisa suave que soprava. O coração do garoto falhou uma batida.

_-Gina, diga ao Harry que eu não vou precisar mais do cartão. – _ele falou à irmã, sem esperar por resposta e correndo como um louco para a saída da sala comunal. Gina fez uma expressão confusa, enquanto alguns poucos estudantes presentes ali olharam curiosos para o afobado menino.

Rony passou pelo buraco do retrato com apenas um salto e voou pelos corredores e escadas, pulando degraus de dois em dois, esbarrando em pessoas e despertando olhares engraçados pelo caminho. Pouco importava que era proibido correr dentro do castelo e que ele era um monitor. Ele já tinha quebrado regras muito mais sérias outras vezes, não tinha?

Quando já estava no térreo, quase atingindo o hall de entrada e partindo para os terrenos da escola, o ruivo se lembrou de algo e freou com dificuldade, por pouco não batendo de cara na curva da parede do corredor à frente, tamanha era sua velocidade. Ele tomou o caminho contrário, então, voltando a correr e a saltar degraus abaixo até que finalmente se viu diante de um belo quadro com a pintura de várias frutas. Fazendo coceguinhas na pêra e assistindo uma grande maçaneta surgir, Rony sorriu. Ele não queria só ver Hermione, afinal. Ele queria cuidar totalmente dela. Mesmo que fosse até nas coisas mais simples.

* * *

Hermione observava pensativa as ondulações suaves na superfície escura do lago, onde vez ou outra alguns tentáculos da Lula-Gigante surgiam preguiçosamente, como se a criatura estivesse desfrutando possuir tantos espectadores para quem ela pudesse se exibir. A garota não pôde deixar de pensar na infinidade de seres fascinantes que certamente viviam ali, naquela imensidão negra à sua frente. Tanta água guardando tanta coisa, camuflando tantos segredos, escondendo tantos mistérios. Um universo à parte, alheio e independente a esse onde havia castelos, jardins e crianças que corriam atrás umas das outras numa tarde de primavera. Aquele outro universo de água era diferente desse estranho onde pessoas sorriam, sofriam e choravam. Morriam e se apaixonavam. E mesmo assim, às vezes esses dois mundos tão distintos ainda se comunicavam, fosse quando amigos se jogavam nas águas do lago por brincadeira ou quando a Lula-Gigante surgia para agarrar migalhas de pão jogadas próximas à superfície.

Pensando, Hermione percebeu que a vida de cada um também era isso: um universo único e particular. E apesar das diferenças as pessoas precisavam umas das outras, da mesma forma que os universos distintos deveriam se comunicar de vez em quando. Ela abraçou mais os joelhos contra o corpo e se lembrou do universo solitário que ela própria fôra um dia, durante sua infância sem amigos. Pensou nas tantas vezes que fôra excluída, zombada ou esquecida, mas se recordou exatamente de quando isso começou a mudar e o seu mundo se comunicou aos de Harry e Rony, entrelaçando-os num só e misturando as qualidades, imperfeições e diferenças que cada um deles possuía, justamente como uma amizade deve ser. Ela pensou em seus pais, em Rebecca e em como a vida poderia ser estranha algumas vezes. Pensou no sorriso de Gina, na sabedoria de Dumbledore e nos olhos verdes sinceros de Harry. E como não poderia deixar de ser, pensou em Rony. Pensou em tudo sobre ele e pensou tão forte que de fato começou até a sentir a presença do garoto. Ela fechou os olhos e desfrutou a sensação, mas só quando a voz do ruivo falou foi que ela percebeu que o Rony real estava ali, de pé ao seu lado.

_-Ei. – _ele falou quietamente, suado, ofegante e segurando um pequeno pacotinho embrulhado em guardanapos brancos.

_-Ei. – _ela respondeu sem sair do lugar.

_-Essa árvore dá sombra para mais um? – _perguntou o menino a fitando esperançoso.

_-Bom, apesar da sombra ser pequena e esse "um" ser muito grande, você pode tentar. – _disse Hermione sorrindo fracamente. Rony respondeu com um sorriso morno e se desabou ao lado dela, sua respiração já desigual devido a corrida se pondo ainda mais irregular pelo fato de estar perto de Hermione novamente.

_-Eu trouxe para você. – _o ruivo falou após um breve silêncio, empurrando o pacotinho nas mãos da garota, que o pegou e retirou os guardanapos com uma expressão curiosa.

_-Torradas com geléia... – _ela murmurou surpresa. – _E bolo de chocolate recheado... Ah, Rony, não precisava! – _completou emocionada com o carinho e a dedicação implícitos naquele pequeno gesto do garoto.

_-Não precisava? – _disse Rony deitando-se esticado de lado na grama e firmando-se com um cotovelo para olhar Hermione. – _Você está todo o dia sem comer nada, Mione! E eu não quero ver você naquela Ala Hospitalar outra vez. – _declarou com firmeza. – _Nada contra o lugar. – _acrescentou baixinho, recordando-se do que tinha acontecido lá e ganhando um sorrisinho tímido de Hermione.

Os dois ficaram calados novamente. Ela começou a beliscar as torradas e o bolo e Rony continuou a encará-la, fascinado. Hermione remexeu-se, ligeiramente encabulada em ser observada tão deliberadamente.

_-Está um dia bonito hoje. – _ela comentou casualmente, olhando o céu que estava mais azul do que ela se lembrava de ter visto em muito tempo.

_-Está. – _concordou Rony sem desgrudar os olhos dela. _"Esses olhos castanhos, esse nariz pequeno, esse cabelo selvagem se desprendendo do rabo-de-cavalo..." – Muito bonito. – _murmurou distraído.

_-Er... o céu está muito mais azul do que de costume. – _continuou a garota, sem-graça.

"_...essa bochecha rosada, o cheiro dela... e Merlim, essa boca!..."_

_-Mas o sol está meio forte, não? – _disse Hermione colocando os guardanapos com o lanche na grama ao seu lado, puxando o cabelo para cima num coque improvisado e se abanando com a mão. – _Ainda bem que está ventando um pouco._

"_...Senhor bom!... E essa pele macia do pescoço dela?..."_

_-Rony? Você está me ouvindo? Eu estou falando com você!_

_-Anh? – _Rony piscou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça levemente para sair dos seus devaneios. Lentamente ele se sentou:

_-Me desculpe. – _pediu baixinho. – _Eu me distraí._

_-Tudo bem. – _ela encolheu os ombros. – _Não era nada importante de qualquer maneira. Eu só estava comentando sobre o dia, o céu, essas coisas..._

_-Mione. – _o ruivo falou segurando as duas mãos da menina, repentinamente sério. – _Isso não importa, realmente._

_-O que? – _ela o olhou confusa, enquanto seu coração se acelerava mais e mais.

_-Essas coisas sobre o dia e o céu. – _ele esclareceu. – _Isso não importa._

Hermione pareceu meio desconcertada:

_-Eu sei, eu disse que não era nada importante e-_

_-Não. – _interrompeu o garoto. Ele levou uma das mãos dela até o lábio e beijou ternamente, fazendo calafrios viajarem pelo corpo da menina. – _Mione, o que eu quero dizer é que nada disso faria sentido se você não estivesse aqui. Não importa se foi o dia, o sol, o vento, a lua ou qualquer outro segredo do universo que colocou você no meu caminho. Só o que importa é que eu juro que nunca mais vou deixar você sair da minha vida..._

_-Ah, Ron... – _ela sussurrou com lágrimas nos olhos. – _E eu nunca vou querer sair... – _completou o abraçando apertado.

Mas nesse momento os dois ouviram alguém pigarrear de leve e se soltaram, se virando para olhar e ver Terêncio Boot de pé próximo a eles, meio desconcertado com uma rosa amarela em sua mão.

_-Eu espero não estar interrompendo... – _disse o menino corvinal. Hermione corou ligeiramente e Rony fez uma cara que demonstrava que nada lhe daria mais prazer que atirar Terêncio no lago como um petisco generoso à Lula-Gigante.

_-Nem sempre o que a gente espera acontece, Boot. – _falou o ruivo com os dentes cerrados e atirando um olhar sujo à flor na mão do menino. – _O que você quer?_

Terêncio pareceu irritado e já tinha aberto a boca para retrucar, mas por alguma razão mudou de idéia e na última hora escolheu ignorar Rony categoricamente.

_-Tudo bem com você, Hermione? – _disse ele educadamente.

"_Céus, isso não vai terminar bem." – _Hermione pensou freneticamente antes de responder:

_-Tudo bem._

_-Ah, isso é para você. – _continuou Terêncio se abaixando e oferecendo a rosa à menina.

_-Hum... obrigada. – _murmurou ela atirando um relance aflito para Rony com o canto dos olhos e percebendo ele apertar os punhos.

_-Eu soube da história toda, - _disse Terêncio – _então vim parabenizar você pela sorte e coragem. A "menina-que-retornou", anh? – _somou com um sorriso, mas ficou sério logo em seguida ao perceber pela expressão de Hermione que tinha dito a coisa errada.

_-Eu não quero ser mal-educada, Terêncio, mas não acho que mereço parabéns. – _disse a garota muito séria. – _E honestamente, essa coisa de "menina-que-retornou" é ridícula._

Terêncio se ruborizou e Rony riu maldosamente.

"_Toma essa, Grindylow do mato!" – _pensou ele satisfeito.

_-Sim, tudo isso deve ser mesmo muito desagradável. – _prosseguiu Terêncio se recuperando.

"_Será que ele não desiste?" – _Rony bufou arrancando um feixe de grama com irritação.

_-Bom... Eu posso falar com você um minuto, Hermione? – _pediu o corvinal.

_-E você está fazendo o quê? – _se impacientou o ruivo estreitando os olhos para o menino. – _Grasnando?_

Hermione o repreendeu com o olhar, mas abafou uma risadinha. Terêncio se virou para Rony:

_-É particular, Weasley. – _e se voltando para ela: - _Vamos, Hermione?_

_-Er... Eu... Eu não estou muito disposta a conversar hoje, Terêncio. – _a garota respondeu timidamente. – _É importante ou urgente?_

_-Importante e urgente. – _falou o menino. – _E rápido, também._

_-E você tem medo de dizer na minha frente, Boot? – _Rony o encarou cruzando os braços ameaçadoramente.

_-Rony, chega, por favor... – _pediu Hermione. – _Eu não demoro. – _completou. Mas assim que ela estava prestes a se levantar, Terêncio a interrompeu:

_-Eu não tenho o menor medo de você, Weasley. E eu digo e faço o que bem quiser, na sua frente ou não._

E como se para provar suas palavras o corvinal olhou para Hermione:

_-Eu vim até aqui para convidar você para ser meu par no baile à fantasia, Hermione. O que me diz?_

Hermione gelou:

"_Oh, Merlim, o baile!" – _pensou ela. – _"Eu nem me lembrava disso! Oh não, está acontecendo de novo, oh não, o que eu vou fazer, o que eu vou fazer? Eu não posso ir com outro novamente, eu não posso! Mas o que eu digo? Eu não posso mentir que já tenho um par! E se o Rony acreditar? Ah, bom Deus..."_

_-Ela já está acompanhada, Boot. – _Hermione boquiabriu-se ao ouvir a voz de Rony vindo em sua salvação.

_-Ela está? – _estranhou Terêncio, cético.

"_Eu estou?" – _a menina também se perguntou intimamente. – _"Oh sim, Merlim, eu estou!..."_

_-Sim. – _confirmou o ruivo com firmeza. – _Ela está._

O corvinal pareceu muitíssimo embaraçado, mas não perdeu a petulância quando disse:

_-Eu fiz a pergunta à Hermione, não a você. Então eu gostaria que ELA respondesse, não você. Você já está acompanhada, Hermione?_

Ambos os garotos encararam Hermione, cheios de expectativa. Ela os encarou de volta e não pôde deixar de achar aquela situação um tanto irreal. Suspirou antes de finalmente responder:

_-Estou, Terêncio, me desculpe._

Terêncio pareceu murchar como um balão perdendo o gás. Rony, ao contrário, inchou o peito e sorriu vitorioso.

_-Certo, então. – _murmurou o garoto. – _E com quem é que você vai? – _quis saber, apenas para confirmar.

Hermione se irritou ligeiramente com a pergunta e quis responder com um _"Não te interessa", _mas foi Rony quem respondeu outra vez:

_-Você é da Corvinal, não é? – _falou ele. – _Então deve ter inteligência o suficiente para deduzir a resposta sozinho. – _concluiu colocando um braço sobre os ombros de Hermione.

Terêncio fez uma expressão parecida com a de alguém que engoliu algo particularmente amargo e se virou, caminhando a passos largos para longe dos dois sem olhar para trás uma vez sequer. Hermione ergueu os olhos para Rony, mas os desviou logo que disse timidamente:

_-Suponho que eu deva tomar isso como um convite, Ron?_

_-Absolutamente. – _respondeu ele depressa. – _Suponho que eu deva tomar isso como um sim?_

_-Absolutamente. – _ela repetiu e ambos sorriram, deixando os olhares se cruzarem por mais tempo finalmente.

_-Formigas! – _exclamou Rony de repente, sacudindo o pé e olhando para baixo.

_-O que?_

_-Formigas! – _ele tornou a dizer apontando para a grama entre os dois onde uma infinidade de grandes formigas andavam para lá e para cá sobre a comida no guardanapo, algumas já subindo pelo tênis surrado de Rony. – _Mas que droga! – _praguejou ele batendo os pés novamente. – _Elas estão atacando tudo!_

_-Linguagem, Rony. – _repreendeu Hermione. – _Elas atacaram você? – _indagou mais suavemente e com preocupação.

_-Não, mas arruinaram o seu lanche... – _falou cabisbaixo. – _Por que é que elas não comeram essa flor aí ao invés? – _perguntou olhando mal-humorado para a rosa amarela que Terêncio tinha dado à menina.

_-Esqueça isso, Rony. – _pediu ela fazendo um movimento com a varinha e atirando comida com formigas e tudo dentro da água, onde um tentáculo grande apanhou logo em seguida. – _A flor não tem culpa de nada e eu não estava com forme, de qualquer jeito._

_-Você nunca come quando está triste. – _o ruivo disse quietamente. A menina não respondeu, mas ambos sabiam que era verdade. – _Ela não gostaria de vê-la sofrendo, Mione. – _Rony continuou. – _E nem eu gosto, também._

_-Eu sei._

Alguns minutos se passaram onde os dois jovens apenas ficaram lá, lado a lado e perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Hermione foi quem voltou a falar primeiro:

_-Ron? – _sussurrou ela.

_-Hmm?_

_-Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?_

_-Claro, o que é?_

_-Por que... Por que sua última palavra à Rebecca foi "obrigado"?_

Rony olhou para ela, não podendo se impedir de a achar extremamente bonita apesar da expressão triste:

_-Eu achei que devia. – _murmurou olhando para o chão.

_-Por que? – _ela insistiu, hesitando por um segundo antes de descansar sua mão sobre a dele.

O ruivo agarrou a mão dela: - _Eu devo minha vida à ela, Hermione. – _falou num tom pouco acima de um sussurro.

_-O quê? – _espantou-se Hermione. – _Você não acha que está trocando um pouco as bolas, Rony? EU é quem devo minha vida à ela!_

O menino ficou em silêncio durante um longo tempo. O polegar dele movia-se suavemente sobre a parte de trás da mão de Hermione e com a outra mão ele despetalava distraidamente a rosa amarela trazida por Terêncio Boot. E quando por fim ele ergueu o rosto, ainda não falou imediatamente. Ao invés, tocou de leve o cabelo de Hermione e brincou com uma mecha, sentindo a textura dos fios entre os dedos polegar e indicador. Colocou a madeixa atrás da orelha dela, mas não notou a garota estremecer. Passou então as costas da mão carinhosamente sobre as bochechas dela, testa e deslizou o polegar de um lado para o outro sobre seus lábios, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e sua respiração acelerar. E só então respondeu a pergunta:

_-Eu devo minha vida a Rebecca Brinks simplesmente porque ela devolveu a vida a você, Hermione. E você é minha vida._

O coração de Hermione explodiu de tal forma com a ação dessas palavras que a menina jurou que morreria ali mesmo. Merlim, como era de fato possível amar uma pessoa assim tão intensamente? O seu amor por Rony era tanto que parecia não querer caber dentro dela. Ele parecia querer sair, se expandir e cobrir o mundo. Hermione amava tanto aquele ruivo que chegava a doer.

Ela tremeu mais uma vez quando sentiu ele a abraçar. Se arrepiou quando ele segurou seu rosto e quis chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo ao ver todo aquele amor refletido nos brilhantes olhos azuis do garoto. Ela queria beijá-lo até a insensatez e apertá-lo até que ambos os corpos se aderissem um ao outro permanentemente. Mas ela não podia. Não hoje. Simplesmente parecia errado e injusto sentir tal felicidade apenas algumas horas depois de ter se despedido de Rebecca. E com esse pensamento Hermione empurrou suavemente o peito de Rony e impediu o beijo explosivo que estava prestes a acontecer.

_-Não, Ron... – _ela sussurrou não ousando encará-lo. Se fizesse isso ela sabia que perderia o controle.

Rony pareceu confuso e ferido, mas não reclamou nem insistiu, apenas beijou o rosto dela e respeitou sua decisão, mesmo que não a entendesse. Ambos deitaram-se de mãos dadas e de costas na grama, fitando o céu mudar de cor e assistindo juntos o sol se pôr. Sem falar. Somente _sentindo_ e _assistindo_. Sentindo um ao outro e assistindo o primeiro dos muitos pores-do-sol que ainda presenciariam juntos.

* * *

I had no choice but to hear you

You stated your case time and again

I thought about it

**Eu não tive escolha a não ser ouvir você,**

**Você explicou seu caso várias vezes,**

**Eu refleti sobre isso...**

You treat me like I'm a princess

I'm not used to liking that

You ask how my day was

**Você me trata como se eu fosse uma princesa,**

**Não estou acostumada a gostar disso.**

**Você pergunta como foi meu dia...**

(chorus)

You've already won me over in spite of me

Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all your faults

**(refrão)**

**Você já me conquistou apesar de mim,**

**E não fique alarmado se eu cair de cabeça para baixo,**

**E não fique surpreso se eu te amar por tudo que você é.**

**Eu não poderia evitar,**

**É tudo culpa sua...**

Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole

You're so much braver than I gave you credit for

That's not lip service

**Seu amor é abundante e me absorveu inteira,**

**Você é muito mais valente do que eu te dava crédito,**

**Isso não é falso elogio...**

You are the bearer of unconditional things

You held your breath and the door for me

Thanks for your patience

**Você é o portador de coisas incondicionais,**

**Você segurava sua respiração e a porta para mim.**

**Obrigada pela sua paciência...**

You're the best listener that I've ever met

You're my best friend

Best friend with benefits

What took me so long

**Você é o melhor ouvinte que eu já encontrei.**

**Você é o meu melhor amigo,**

**Melhor amigo com vantagens.**

**O que me segurou por tanto tempo?**

I've never felt this healthy before

I've never wanted something rational

I am aware now

I am aware now

**Eu nunca senti tão saudável assim antes,**

**Eu nunca quis algo racional.**

**Estou ciente agora,**

**Estou ciente agora...**

* * *

Bem, aí está. Essa música do final foi a música que achei simplesmente perfeita para o capítulo, é a **_Head Over Feet_ **da **Alanis**. Eu estava digitando o capítulo ouvindo essa música e quando resolvi analisar vi que cabia perfeitamente para o capítulo. Quem não conhece, vale a pena! Se quiserem relê-lo ao som da canção, fiquem à vontade...rs...

Bem, como eu disse, o capítulo saiu de controle no tamanho e eu fui obrigada a dividi-lo, do jeito que a fic agora terá 34 capítulos ao invés de 33. O próximo é **"O baile à fantasia"** e o último na verdade não é bem um capítulo e sim as considerações finais dos personagens, no modelo do primeiro capítulo. E vou fazer o possível para não demorar, ok?

Ah, teve uma cena que ficou em aberto, mas no próximo capítulo vocês saberão qual foi a situação que as palavras de Gina fizeram Hermione se lembrar.

**Agradecimentos: **

**Um super beijo especial à todos que leram e especialmente aos que comentaram: **Poliana, Cinthya Granger, Lu, Lost Hikari, Thais, Ana, PuLgA MaLfOy, Rk-chan, Any Lilian Potter, Priscila, Nicole Bella Black(a família do Rony não apareceu porque ele não estava tão mal quanto a Hermione), GaBi D, kikinhaaa, Bruno-top-Wealey, Marininha.

Beijos especiais à minha amiga **Val** que eu adoro e à **Aline Oellers**, que revisou esse capítulo comigo e sempre coloca músicas na fic perfeita dela (Leiam, é linda e é R/H: **Segredos do Coração**) e foi de quem eu obtive a idéia de colocar uma música também.

**Até a próxima então!**


	33. O Baile à Fantasia

**_N/A: Milhões de desculpas pela demora. Está aí o capítulo gigante. É o último com acontecimentos mesmo, já que o 34 é só uma pequena espécie de epílogo, no modelo do primeiro capítulo da história. Se ainda tiverem com paciência até lá, não deixem de ler as notas ao final, ok? Beijos!_ **

* * *

**Capítulo XXXIII **

**O Baile à Fantasia**

Abril chegou ao fim e maio passou tão rápido quanto uma forte e avassaladora rajada de vento. À medida que junho despontou e o tempo se tornava gradativamente mais quente com a aproximação do verão, a atmosfera em Hogwarts também começava a mudar. O clima de choque e tristeza em prol dos acontecimentos que culminaram na morte da professora Rebecca Brinks aos poucos foi se dissipando, se transformando em calmaria e agora dando lugar a uma crescente excitação, que se tornava mais e mais evidente com a perspectiva da chegada do Baile à Fantasia e, logo após, das merecidas férias de verão.

O resultado disso é que os estudantes estavam em polvorosa, desde os mais novos, que se encontravam excitadíssimos com a chance de enfim participarem de uma festa de toda escola, até os mais velhos, que como o habitual depositavam no evento seus devaneios secretos e suas esperanças de quem sabe realizarem seus sonhos adolescentes, fosse ele uma dança lenta com determinada pessoa ou um beijo de amor.

E as coisas não eram diferentes com Gina Weasley, que mesmo tendo nascido com um caráter ímpar e crescido ao lado de seis irmãos homens, ainda se permitia ser apenas uma garota de vez em quando. Uma garota com inseguranças tolas, sentimentos transparentes e até uma certa histeria completamente comum para sua idade. De fato, a ruiva se encontrava tão distraída em seu próprio mundo juvenil, observando sua imagem no espelho, que nem notou outra adolescente parada à porta de seu quarto, parecendo impaciente com os braços cruzados contra o peito e um dos pés tamborilando insistentemente sobre o chão. E só quando a menina bufou audivelmente foi que Gina virou-se e por fim notou sua presença.

_-Ah... – _fez ela sorrindo. – _Oi, Hermione. Eu não tinha visto que você estava aí._

_-Claro que não. – _respondeu Hermione revirando os olhos. – _Você parece tão avoada que não teria visto nem se o Grope entrasse aqui treinando sapateado._

Gina corou de leve, mas não tardou a retrucar:

_-Muito engraçadinha você. – _disse ela. – _Eu não sabia que o sarcasmo do Rony era contagioso._

_-Bom... – _Hermione encolheu os ombros com um muxoxo – _se for contagioso você certamente já está contaminada também._

_-Eeuu? – _Gina levou ambas as mãos à boca fingindo estar surpresa e ofendida. – _Isso é calúnia! O que te leva a afirmar que eu estaria contaminada?_

_-Você é a irmã dele, não é? – _resmungou Hermione.

_-Sim, mas esse não é um ponto válido._

_-E por que não?_

_-Talvez o sarcasmo do Rony só seja contagioso através de certos contatos FÍSICOS. – _explicou a ruiva com um sorriso maroto. – _Certos contatos físicos que de forma alguma eu teria com meu irmão, se é que você me entende. – _completou rindo abertamente.

Mas Hermione não compartilhou a piada. Ela meramente baixou os olhos, parecendo amuada e insatisfeita e perguntou numa clara tentativa de mudar o assunto:

_-Podemos ir agora? Eu realmente tenho que me apressar, Gina, a Professora McGonagall me pediu que encontrasse Carole Rumbold e Dave Brennan em Hogsmeade às dez horas de sábado, faltam menos de quarenta minutos e eu não quero me atrasar. – _falou num fôlego só.

Gina deixou de sorrir e franziu a testa para a amiga:

_-O que está errado, Hermione? – _indagou ela. – _Por que esse mal-humor todo? Pensei que você estivesse feliz por ter sido a única monitora indicada pela McGonagall para ajudar os Monitores-Chefes numa tarefa._

_-É claro que eu estou feliz. – _disse Hermione de modo conclusivo. – _Não há absolutamente nada errado._

_-Se essa é sua cara de felicidade, Hermione, não me deixe chegar perto num dia em que você estiver insatisfeita. – _afirmou Gina balançando a cabeça e se virando para mirar o espelho outra vez. – _Vamos, diga logo o que incomoda você._

_-Você quer dizer fora o fato de você estar arrumando essas presilhas no seu cabelo pela sétima vez desde que eu cheguei aqui?_

Gina retirou imediatamente as mãos de cima das brilhantes presilhas verdes que refulgiam contra o vermelho bonito de seu cabelo e sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo irritada:

_-Não são minhas presilhas que estão te deixando com esse humor tão sórdido, ok? Provavelmente o seu motivo é bem maior, não é verde e coincidentemente tem sardas estúpidas como as minhas e o mesmo sobrenome que o meu. – _despejou ela encarando Hermione com as mãos sobre a cintura. – _Então, o que foi que o Rony fez dessa vez?_

_-Nada. – _afirmou Hermione convicta. – _O Rony não fez NADA._

"_E esse é justamente o problema." – _pensou ela com amargura, sentindo a angústia que a acompanhava há alguns dias vir à tona novamente, enchendo sua cabeça com dúvidas e seu coração com incertezas.

_-Sabe, - _disse Gina alisando sua blusa branca e endireitando o cinto de sua calça jeans clara, que apesar de gasto era elegante e seu tom verde combinava perfeitamente com o das presilhas do cabelo – _eu não entendo a relação de vocês. Acho que nunca entendi e dificilmente entenderei algum dia._

_-Não há nada para entender, Gina. – _Hermione murmurou encarando o chão mais uma vez. – _Nós somos amigos._

_-Amigos com contatos de terceiro grau, só se for. – _desdenhou a ruiva. – _Por que é que vocês não assumem logo de uma vez?_

_-Assumir o quê?_

_-O romance, o rolo, o namoro, o caso, as sessões de amassos ou sei lá o nome que vocês darão. Isso não importa, apenas assumam._

_-Não há nada para assumir, Gina, francamente... – _falou Hermione começando a caminhar para a saída, mas a ruiva foi mais rápida e se postou em sua frente, a agarrando pelos ombros como se quisesse sacudi-la e fazer o seu cérebro balançar até que ela chegasse a algum senso.

_-Você tem coragem de afirmar olhando em meus olhos que só existe amizade entre vocês? – _questionou Gina, seus olhos perfurando os de Hermione numa seriedade que chegava a intimidar.

_-Eu... – _gaguejou Hermione mordendo o lábio e desviando o olhar para os próprios pés. – _Eu... não. – _completou num cochicho.

_-Não o quê? – _exigiu Gina ainda a segurando.

_-Não. – _repetiu ela mais firmemente. – _Não é só amizade o que eu... o que NÓS sentimos um pelo outro. É... é mais que isso. Muito mais. – _confessou corando violentamente.

_-Então?_

_-As coisas não são tão simples como aparentam, Gina. – _Hermione balançou a cabeça de leve. – _Há poréns, existem complicações..._

_-Que tipo de complicações podem existir entre duas pessoas furiosamente apaixonadas uma pela outra que as impeçam de ficarem juntas?_

_-Que tal uma AMIZADE de quase SEIS anos? – _explodiu Hermione se desvencilhando da ruiva e dando as costas para ela. – _Você acha essa uma complicação forte o suficiente?_

Gina boquiabriu-se, sem ação. Ela encarou as costas da amiga por um momento e pôde perceber que a menina respirava pesadamente. Correndo uma mão pelo cabelo e brincando distraidamente com uma de suas presilhas, a ruiva deu um passo para perto de Hermione, insegura do que dizer ou fazer a seguir.

_-Er... – _começou ela hesitante. – _Você já tentou conversar com o Rony sobre isso?_

_-Não. – _Hermione respondeu sem se virar.

_-Mas... nesse caso como está a relação de vocês?_

_-Não está, Gina. – _falou Hermione aparentando cansaço e finalmente voltando-se para a amiga. – _É aí que mora o problema. Nós nos beijamos quando estávamos na Ala Hospitalar e na manhã seguinte, pouco antes de partirmos para... para o funeral da Rebecca, como você já sabe. Mas só. Não houve mais nada depois disso... Nada._

_-Eu não acredito nisso, Mione, vocês não se desgrudam, como é que pode não ter acontecido mais nada?_

_-Isso é uma das coisas que me assusta. – _confessou Hermione enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo nervosamente entre os dedos. – _O Rony e eu nunca estivemos tão próximos antes. Ele agora vive me abraçando, beijando minha bochecha ou segurando minha mão... Está sempre me atacando com cócegas, me erguendo nos braços dele e eu confesso que não resisto a tocá-lo de volta e oferecê-lo um carinho sempre que tenho chance. Mas... ao mesmo tempo é como se houvesse um muro invisível entre nós. Um muro que por mais que nós fiquemos dançando ao redor dele nunca permitirá ser atravessado completamente. – _ela terminou com um suspiro.

_-Mas o Rony nunca sequer tentou algo mais? Ele nunca ao menos fez menção de beijá-la novamente ou algo?_

Hermione pareceu pensativa antes de responder lentamente:

_-Não... – _murmurou. – _Quer dizer... apenas em uma única ocasião. Foi no dia do funeral também, à tarde, quando estávamos sentados sob a árvore perto do lago, mas eu estava tão arrasada e triste que não senti que era justo, então não aconteceu._

_-Você o repeliu? – _a voz de Gina soou alarmada.

_-Anh?_

_-O Rony tentou beijá-la e você o repeliu?_

_-Eu estava arrasada, Gina! – _Hermione exclamou defensivamente. – _Eu não achei que fosse o momento e-_

_-Acalme-se! – _pediu Gina. – _Eu não estou te acusando de nada! Só estou tentando entender o que provavelmente se passa na cabeça do meu irmão._

_-E chegou a alguma conclusão?_

_-Bem, não é óbvio? O Rony só está com medo de ser repelido novamente, por isso nunca mais tentou nada._

A boca de Hermione se escancarou. Conhecendo Rony e suas memoráveis inseguranças, aquilo provavelmente era verdade. Ele estava assustado demais para dar outro passo. Mas assim estava ela. E se ela o beijasse e ele também a repelisse? Certamente Rony não faria isso, já que muitas vezes Hermione vira desejo nos olhos dele. Mas então, o que era pior, e se ao invés ele _correspondesse ao beijo _e os dois mergulhassem de cabeça nessa paixão e acabassem estragando a amizade de anos e a maravilhosa relação de cumplicidade e carinho que ambos tinham construído nesse último mês? Valeria a pena arriscar?

_-Você conhece meu irmão. – _continuou Gina caminhando para a saída e fazendo um sinal para que Hermione a acompanhasse. – _Ele certamente está com medo, o covarde._

_-Ele não é um covarde, Gina. – _retrucou Hermione seguindo a amiga para fora do dormitório das quintanistas. – _Ele tem medo, eu também tenho. Mas se ele está inseguro dos meus sentimentos não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito. Quem não compreende um olhar não compreenderia uma longa explicação. Se o meu silêncio não diz nada ao Rony, minhas palavras seriam inúteis._

E com isso ambas as garotas cruzaram o corredor e desceram os degraus, seguindo rumo à sala comunal e a um ensolarado dia de sábado em Hogsmeade.

* * *

Hermione e Gina encontraram a sala comunal incrivelmente cheia e barulhenta. Conversas animadas e risinhos excitados vinham de todos os lados, especialmente dos lugares ocupados pelos estudantes mais novos. Harry e Rony estavam sentados numa poltrona próxima à escada e, por alguma razão, o ruivo parecia irritado.

_-Ah, até que enfim! – _exclamou Harry assim que as meninas se aproximaram. Rony ergueu a cabeça para olhar também e seu rosto nitidamente se iluminou quando seus olhos azuis pousaram sobre Hermione, fato que não era nada novo naquele último mês.

_-Oi! – _falou o menino se erguendo num salto. Sua carranca tinha se transformado num sorriso e ele envolveu os ombros de Hermione com um braço e muito carinhosamente deu um beijo leve no topo da cabeça dela, aspirando profundamente o aroma suave dos cabelos fofos da garota.

_Oi, Ron. – _ela murmurou se esticando para beijar-lhe a bochecha sardenta. – _Bom dia, Harry. – _acrescentou se voltando para o amigo, que também tinha se levantado e depois de aplicar um beijinho puro nos lábios de Gina encarava o perfil da ruiva com um olhar não tão puro assim.

_-Dia, Mione. – _cumprimentou Harry saindo do estado de ofuscação e deixando de observar Gina, embora umedecesse seus lábios nervosamente, como se eles estivessem ficado repentinamente muito secos.

_-Por que você estava com uma cara de tão poucos amigos quando nós chegamos, Rony? – _perguntou Gina ao irmão quando os quatro começaram a caminhar para o buraco do retrato.

_-Eu não estava com cara nenhuma. – _respondeu o ruivo.

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas criticamente e Harry explicou:

_-O Rony só estava irritado com o barulho da sala comunal._

_-Quem falou em irritado? – _indignou-se Rony. – _Eu só comentei que para anõezinhos minúsculos esses primeiranistas conseguem emitir muito barulho! Quem olha só uma vez não imaginaria que eles fariam tanto estrago aos tímpanos alheios com tão pouca massa corporal._

Harry e Hermione riram e Gina disse numa voz zombeteira:

_-"Tímpanos" e "massa corporal"? Acho que já é hora de você deixar de ensinar meu irmão a falar difícil, Hermione! Ele já aprendeu direitinho..._

As pontas das orelhas de Rony tingiram-se de escarlate imediatamente e ele resmungou:

_-Ha ha ha... Estamos todos morrendo de rir com a piadinha, Ginevra Weasley._

Harry, que de fato era o único que parecia realmente divertido com a gracinha da ruiva, pressionou fortemente os lábios juntos para tentar disfarçar o riso e enrugou a testa em concentração. Mas Gina percebeu e resolveu poupar o garoto do esforço, mudando o assunto:

_-Mas para falar a verdade, eu também achei a sala comunal muito mais barulhenta do que de costume. Será que tudo isso é por causa da visita a Hogsmeade ou da proximidade do baile?_

_-Do baile. – _Harry e Rony responderam juntos. As meninas ergueram as sobrancelhas para eles e Rony explicou, encolhendo os ombros:

_-Vocês sabem, as garotas se tornam tão alucinadas com essas coisas de bailes, é bem assustador..._

Hermione, que estava caminhando de braços dados com o ruivo num gesto muito comum entre os dois ultimamente, soltou-se do aperto e estapeou com força o braço de Rony.

_-Vou te mostrar o que é bem assustador, Rony Weasley... – _sibilou ela não conseguindo soar totalmente brava e tentando em vão esconder o sorriso.

_-Eu não disse? – _o ruivo se virou para Harry. – _São umas alucinadas, é sério!..._

Hermione ergueu a mão para estapeá-lo novamente, mas Rony foi mais rápido: ele agarrou-a pelo pulso e imobilizou a menina com os dois braços para trás, usando os dedos da outra mão para atacá-la com cócegas nas costelas.

_-R-Ron!... Ha ha ha... P-paaree! – _gaguejava ela entre gargalhadas. – _P-por favor, Rony, cheeegaa!..._

Os estudantes que abarrotavam o corredor para o Salão Principal paravam para observar, curiosos e risonhos. Harry e Gina, por sua vez, já nem prestavam mais atenção, vendo que aquilo já havia se tornado freqüente.

_-Que coisa mais feia!... – _falava Rony num tom de repreensão totalmente forçado enquanto continuava a cutucar Hermione nas costelas e observava a garota dar risada. – _Uma MONITORA perdendo a compostura no meio do corredor! Tenha modos, Srta. Granger! Isso não é a maneira que a garota mais cotada ao cargo de Monitora-Chefe deve agir..._

Hermione continuou guinchando e implorando, mas somente quando ela já começava a ficar mole e sem forças foi que Rony parou. Ele a olhou então, ofegante, com as bochechas afogueadas e ligeiramente molhadas com lágrimas de riso. Os cabelos dela, presos num coque sério e caprichado no começo da manhã, agora se resumiam a uma bagunça de mechas e fios se sobressaindo de todos os lados e caindo negligentemente nas laterais do seu rosto.

Rony sorriu, satisfeito com o resultado. As pessoas poderiam não saber, mas esse era o real motivo pelo qual o ruivo adorava fazer cócegas em Hermione: não apenas pelo prazer do durante, onde o som das risadas da menina vibrava nos ouvidos dele mandando boas vibrações direto ao seu coração e a sensação de tê-la tremendo e implorando em seus braços o fazia se sentir verdadeiramente um rei. O _Rei Weasley. _Mas não era por isso que ele adorava "torturá-la" assim. Porque por mais que o "_durante_" fosse bom, era a recompensa do "_depois_" que impulsionava Rony. Não havia nada no mundo que ele gostasse mais do que vê-la exatamente do jeito que ela estava agora: com os olhos emanando calor e as bochechas em chamas. Com os cabelos indomáveis e a respiração descompassada. Descomposta, selvagem, risonha, _VIVA. _

E ser ele a pessoa que conseguia deixar Hermione Granger naquele estado fazia seu ego minúsculo inchar de orgulho e seu coração encher-se com um desejo opressivo de descobrir outras formas de fazer Hermione assim tão descontroladamente feliz.

_Beijando-a até à insensatez, quem sabe. Perdendo-se nos lábios dela até que um dos dois desfalecesse sem ar. _

Essa era uma opção que dia após dia brincava pela mente de Rony, a cada vez que ele pensava no assunto, ou seja, umas sessenta vezes por hora ou uma vez por minuto. Mas beijá-la não era permitido. Tocar seus lábios aos dela reacenderia fogos que poderiam transformar em cinzas a relação encantadora de _"amizade colorida" _que os dois tinham cuidadosamente construído. E isso o assustava das pontas dos pés até cada milímetro de seus ossos estupidamente grandes.

_-Eu. Vou. Matar. Você! – _Hermione anunciou solenemente, enfiando o dedo indicador no peito do ruivo a cada palavra pronunciada. – _Você me deixou uma bagunça, Rony! E justamente no dia do meu compromisso com os Monitores-Chefes! O que eles vão pensar quando me virem com o cabelo tão alto quando um balão de gás?_

Rony abriu ainda mais o sorriso e tocou de leve o que sobrara do coque organizado de Hermione:

_-Eu não sei bem o que é um balão de gás, Mione, mas eu tenho certeza que se isso se parecer com o seu cabelo é algo totalmente adorável._

A garota corou e mordeu o lábio inferior para reprimir um sorriso.

_-Seu idiota. – _ela murmurou girando os olhos.

_-Sua alucinada. – _ele provocou no mesmo tom, se inclinando abaixo e atacando a bochecha dela com um beijo demorado.

Hermione ergueu o olhar para a face sardenta do ruivo e também sorriu abertamente:

_-Ron, eu..._

"_Amo você." – _pensou ela. – _"Apenas diga, Hermione, vamos!"_

_-Eu... – _ela suspirou. – _Eu estou atrasada. Vamos logo para o café?_

"_Covarde sangrenta!" – _a mente dela gritou.

Mas Rony só afirmou com a cabeça, enlaçou seus dedos aos dela e, de mãos dadas, ambos entraram no Salão Principal.

* * *

A pequena Hogsmeade estava quente e iluminada naquele sábado. O sol reinava absoluto no céu límpido e azul, jorrando sua luz sobre as casas e lojas e aquecendo todos os bruxos que ali perambulavam com seu calor e energia. _Muito _calor e energia na opinião de Rony. Calor e energia até demais.

O ruivo deixou sair um resmungo mal-humorado e bateu fechada a porta do pub atrás de si com mais força que deveria. Ele estava suando dentro daquela velha camisa preta de tecido grosso que sua mãe tinha lhe costurado e praguejou baixo quando a luz forte do sol lá fora cegou momentaneamente seus olhos azuis.

_-Seja lá qual for o seu problema, Rony, faça o favor de tentar resolvê-lo ao invés de descontar suas frustrações na porta do "Três Vassouras". – _falou Gina calmamente olhando para o irmão de um modo recriminador.

Rony bufou audivelmente e não respondeu. Ele chutou a terra da estrada do povoado para tentar aliviar um pouco de sua amargura, mas arrependeu-se logo em seguida, quando sentiu sua meia enchendo-se de poeira e pedrinhas que tinham entrado por um dos muitos buracos que "enfeitavam" a sola do seu sapato. Seu _belo _sapato, herdado de Carlinhos, que provavelmente tinha herdado de Gui. Mais uma de suas velharias. Como a calça jeans que ele vestia, antiga, desbotada e com as barras tão curtas que mal cobriam seus tornozelos. E como aquela camisa de tecido estupidamente quente.

O garoto carranqueou e chutou uma pedra em sua frente com mais força do que tinha chutado a terra ainda há pouco. Ela se estilhaçou e enquanto observava os pequenos pedregulhos rolarem estrada abaixo, Rony deixou seus pensamentos vagarem também. Por que inferno ele tinha que ser tão pobre? E se não bastasse, por que tão burro e incompetente? O que em Terra ele estava pensando quando convidou Hermione para um baile, sendo que nem dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma roupa decente ele tinha? Hermione não merecia ir ao um baile com um sujeito maltrapilho. Ela merecia alguém do nível dela, tão bom, tão capaz. E não um Rony Weasley de sapatos furados, calças "pegando frango" e falta de capacidade para ser o futuro Monitor-Chefe ao lado dela.

_-Se você continuar chutando as coisas assim vai acabar se machucando, Rony. – _a voz de Gina entrou por seus ouvidos mais uma vez. O ruivo ergueu os olhos do chão para olhar para frente e ver sua irmã o olhando curiosamente por cima do ombro, enquanto caminhava de braços dados com Harry.

"_Ah, sim, além de pobre, burro e incompetente, sou também um segurador de velas oficial. Acrescente isso à lista, Rony." – _ele pensou furiosamente.

_-Me deixe, Gina. – _resmungou baixinho.

_-Por que você tem que ser tão teimoso? – _se impacientou a menina. – _Ficar todo emburrado só porque nós não fomos à "Trapobelo" com a Hermione, isso é patético! Você se encontrará com ela depois, desgruda um pouco!_

_-Olha quem fala em desgrudar. – _desdenhou Rony. – _Você e o Harry parecem mais duas gomas de mascar Baba-Bola de tão grudentos que são!_

_-Me deixe fora disso, companheiro. – _pediu Harry parecendo sem-graça.

_-Mas nós não ficamos com essa tromba de elefante africano quando um vai sozinho a algum lugar. Até parece que a Hermione foi à lua e não logo ali numa outra loja._

_-Eu não estou com tromba nenhuma, sua língua de trapo! – _se exaltou o ruivo. – _Hermione pode ir onde quiser. Eu só disse que nós poderíamos ter ido junto e enquanto ela se encontrava com os Monitores-Chefes nós olharíamos algumas fantasias. Essa é a finalidade dessa visita de hoje ao povoado, não é? Adquirirmos fantasias..._

_-A "Trapobelo Moda Mágica" é a loja de vestes mais luxuosa do mundo bruxo, Rony! Nós não teríamos dinheiro para comprar nem um retalho de uma fantasia de lá!_

_-Eu sei, você já fez o favor de dizer isso. – _Rony respondeu com raiva.

"_E na frente da Hermione". – _pensou amargamente. – _"A essa hora ela já deve estar se arrependendo mil vezes por ter aceitado ir comigo nesse baile."_

_-Mas sempre se pode improvisar. – _Harry entrou na conversa. Ele conhecia o amigo o suficiente para saber que Rony estava outra vez profundamente encabulado e chateado com sua situação financeira.

_-É claro que sim. – _concordou Gina animada. – _Na "Madame Louise Witch Gifts" há uma sessão de vestes enorme e os preços de lá são bem mais acessíveis. Com um pouco de imaginação podemos sair de lá com fantasias maravilhosas, Rony._

_-É, eu vou fazer isso também. – _disse Harry ainda no intuito de animar seu amigo.

_-Você pode comprar qualquer fantasia da "Trapobelo" que quiser, Harry. – _falou Rony. – _Não precisa dessa coisa de improvisar._

_-Mas eu quero! – _teimou Harry convicto. – _Você não vê o quanto é mais legal, Rony? Aposto que vai aparecer um monte de fantasias sem-graça e iguais, vindas da "Trapobelo". Mas se improvisarmos estaremos usando algo único, que nós inventamos! Poderemos nos fantasiar de qualquer coisa!... Até de Snape! – _ele deu risada.

_-Ou de Hagrid. – _Rony riu levemente, parecendo convencido pelo amigo.

_-Lockart! – _Harry disse sorrindo e fazendo pose de galã.

_-Murta-Que-Geme! – _Gina entrou na piada também. – _Aí você poderia me emprestar os seus óculos, Harry._

_-Ei! – _protestou o garoto. – _Meus óculos não são iguais aos da Murta!_

_-Não, os seus são mais feios! – _gargalhou Rony.

_-Ah, é? – _disse Harry. – _Pior você, com essas sardas no rosto poderia ir fantasiado de um doente de... como é mesmo o nome da coisa que aquele curandeiro no quadro do St. Mungos falou para você?... Ah sim, Sarapintose! Vai de "Roniquinho Sarapintose"!_

_-Ei, Sr. Potter, eu também tenho sardas! – _Gina o lembrou com um beliscão no braço.

_-Ah... – _Harry murmurou ligeiramente encabulado, mas se recuperou logo. – _Vai de "Gininha Sarapintose" também, então. – _disse sorrindo divertido para a namorada e calando-a com um beijo quando viu que ela estava prestes a protestar.

Rony desviou o olhar daquela "pouca-vergonha" entre seu melhor amigo e sua irmãzinha bebê e encarou o enorme toldo roxo berrante à sua frente. Haviam acabado de chegar à "Madame Louise Witch Gifts" e ele já sabia exatamente o que procurar ali para improvisar sua fantasia. Desde que Harry havia dito que eles poderiam se fantasiar de qualquer coisa, um pensamento tinha lhe vindo à cabeça: então por que não se fantasiar de alguma coisa que Hermione iria gostar? Ou melhor, alguma coisa que ela iria concordar e achar perfeito para ele?

Sim, daria trabalho e precisaria de uma boa quantidade de "improviso". Mas Gina poderia ajudá-lo (ele sozinho era uma negação com feitiços de costura) e só a recompensa de ver o rosto surpreso e aprovador de Hermione valeria a pena. Sim. Rony sorriu e se virou para os outros dois:

_-Vamos logo! – _chamou. – _Chega de dedos para o lado de minha irmã, Sr. Potter, agora você precisa me ajudar a achar uma roupa. Uma roupa verde._

* * *

Hermione puxou um banquinho caprichosamente lustrado postado a um canto da _"Trapobelo Moda Mágica" _e se sentou, deixando escapar um suspiro que poderia ser classificado como um sinal de cansaço, impaciência ou frustração. Quem sabe os três, até mesmo.

Já havia mais de quarenta minutos que ela, o monitor corvinal Antônio Goldstein e os dois Monitores-Chefes se encontravam ali e só agora as coisas começavam a se encaminhar. A tarefa à qual ela e Antônio tinham sido designados a auxiliar poderia até parecer coisa simples, mas na verdade era uma batalha duríssima que fez os cabelos de Hermione ficarem até mesmo mais em pé do que de costume: cuidar de um bando enorme de primeiranistas e secundanistas e acompanhar todos eles na escolha e compra de suas fantasias, auxiliando no que fosse preciso.

_E onde está a dificuldade nisso tudo? – _alguém poderia pensar.

"_Bem," – _pensou Hermione – _"experimentem controlar mais de cinqüenta CRIANÇAS em sua PRIMEIRA visita à Hogsmeade para comprarem fantasias para seu PRIMEIRO baile. Tenho certeza que verão exatamente aonde está a dificuldade..."_

_-Ei, não é tão ruim assim, Hermione. – _Antônio Goldstein disse sorridente colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da garota, que enrijeceu e ergueu a cabeça para o colega, dividida entre sorrir em agradecimento ou explodi-lo com uma azaração apenas por ele ser o monitor convidado a estar ali no lugar que ela desejava que fosse de Rony. Ela acabou decidindo-se por um meio termo:

_-Eu nunca disse que era ruim, Antônio. – _falou de modo simpático, mas sem sorrir. – _Eles até que estão controlados agora. – _somou observando a fila organizada de crianças, que de uma a uma apanhavam uma fantasia e entravam no provador.

_-Foi genial a sua idéia deles todos usarem fantasias iguais. – _comentou Antônio puxando um primeiranista desviado pelo braço e o endireitando na fila.

_-Obrigada. – _agradeceu Hermione. – _Ficou bem mais simples assim, não foi? Acabou com as discussões de que "eu é que vou usar essa fantasia porque a vi primeiro."_

_...Michael Vitz, sem furar fila, por favor! – _acrescentou com eficiência, carranqueando para um garotinho moreno de olhos esbugalhados e expressão malandra

_-Sim, Srta. "menina-que-retornou"! – _disse o menino fazendo continência e retomando seu lugar na fila. As outras crianças gargalharam com a cena.

_-Cinco pontos da Lufa-Lufa por causa da gracinha, Michael._

_-Mas monitora..._

_-Se reclamar serão dez._

Michael se calou, mas Maicon, seu gêmeo idêntico, fez careta para as costas de Hermione, provocando risadas entre as crianças outra vez. A garota abriu a boca para protestar, mas foi desviada por um pequeno tumulto: dois dos garotos da fila tinham se engalfinhado e chutavam e socavam, rolando pelo chão.

_-Parem já com isso! – _Hermione ralhou agarrando Adam Banks pelas costas das vestes enquanto Antônio fazia o mesmo com Maicon Vitz.

_-Se você desrespeitar minha monitora outra vez eu vou te arrebentar! – _berrava Adam para Maicon.

_-Vai arrebentar coisa nenhuma, Adam! – _brigou Hermione. – _Isso é coisa que se faça?_

_-Mas monitora, ele fez careta para você!_

_-Com violência não se resolve nada, você deveria saber disso._

_-Mas meu monitor arrebentou a cara daquele monitor sonserino no começo do ano letivo..._

_-Sim, e por isso ele não está aqui agora, batalhando pelo cargo de futuro Monitor-Chefe. O Weasley nunca teria essa capacidade. – _falou uma voz dura e fria e Hermione se virou para ver Dave Brennan se aproximando, acompanhado por Carole Rumbold e a bruxa proprietária da loja, que parecia horrorizada e chocada com tamanha confusão dentro de seu estabelecimento tão fino.

Raiva borbulhou pelo estômago de Hermione e de repente ela sentia uma necessidade avassaladora de enfeitiçar cada pedacinho desprezível do Monitor-Chefe por ele se referir assim a Rony. Ou apenas enfiar a mão em sua cara como fizera um dia com Draco Malfoy.

_-O "Weasley" tem muito mais capacidade do que você possa mesmo sonhar, Brennan. – _sibilou ela, desprezo presente em cada sílaba.

Dave Brennan pareceu meio surpreso, mas replicou logo em seguida, um sorriso arrogante e malicioso brincando em seus lábios:

_-Você é a pessoa a dizer, Granger, é a namorada dele. Mas quem sabe você também não tenha tanta capacidade como todo mundo pensa que tem..._

A garota ignorou a provocação. Ela apenas sentiu sua face esquentar com a palavra _"namorada" _e abriu a boca para negar, mas fechou-a logo em seguida: não valia a pena desmentir e explicar a verdade. E além do mais, essa era uma mentira que ela não se importava nem um pouco em deixar as pessoas acreditarem. Pelo contrário.

_-Todos em fila outra vez, vamos. – _disse ela suspirando e se virando para as crianças, que tinham começado a se dispersar. – _Adam, Maicon, Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa acabam de perder vinte pontos cada uma pela atitude dos dois._

Os menininhos abaixaram a cabeça e se aquietaram. Foi quando Hermione sentiu Carole Rumbold dar um apertão consolador em seu ombro e sussurrar em seu ouvido:

_-Não ligue para o Dave. – _disse com firmeza. – _O cargo já é seu, você sabe._

Ela sorriu fracamente: - _Obrigada, Carole._

A Monitora-Chefe acenou e se virou, mas olhou por cima do ombro logo em seguida:

_-E Hermione?_

_-Sim?_

_-Não tem nada demais em uma Monitora-Chefe namorar com alguém que seja apenas monitor. – _disse Carole. - _De certa forma, é até agradável, já que é você quem controla horários de reuniões, pares de rondas e todo esse tipo de coisa._

E com uma piscadinha divertida ela se virou, deixando Hermione parada e com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

* * *

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, Hermione, Antônio Goldstein, os Monitores-Chefes e as crianças deixaram a "_Trapobelo Moda Mágica" _e seguiram na direção do outro lado de Hogsmeade, onde ficava a _"Madame Louise Witch Gifts". _Os alunos mais novos, depois de finalmente terem comprado suas fantasias (de palhaços para todos eles, só alterando cores e pequenos detalhes) tanto insistiram em adquirir acessórios e maquiagens que conseguiram a permissão de Carole e Dave para visitarem a grande loja de departamentos, onde possivelmente encontrariam tudo.

E Hermione estava até satisfeita com isso. A menina carregava um grande pacote em seus braços e sentia sua bolsa de dinheiro muitíssimo mais leve, já que boa parte de seus Galeões havia ficado para trás, no caixa da _"Trapobelo Moda Mágica". _Mas tinha valido a pena. Apesar de ter custado uma pequena fortuna (muito mais do que qualquer das fantasias prontas mais caras da loja), aquele vestido vermelho agora caprichosamente embrulhado no pacote em seus braços, era fácil fácil o mais lindo e encantador que Hermione alguma vez já tinha botado os olhos. E seria perfeito para o que ela precisava, bastaria encontrar alguns acessórios extras na _"Madame Louise Witch Gifts" _e improvisar um pouco...

A grande loja de departamentos estava abarrotada de alunos quando eles se aproximaram. O enorme toldo roxo berrante à porta do lugar estava refulgindo sob os raios do sol forte e ofuscando por um momento a visão de todos que o olhassem. Hermione e Antônio ajudaram os Monitores-Chefes a organizarem a entrada das crianças e só então fizeram seu caminho ao interior do estabelecimento.

Muitos primeiranistas e secundanistas exclamaram em alegria e admiração assim que olharam ao redor. Hermione não pôde se ajudar e sorriu a eles, entendendo exatamente o que aquelas crianças deviam estar sentindo. A _"Madame Louise Witch Gifts" _era a loja mais extravagante que a garota já tinha visto na vida, mas seguramente a mais bonita. Era uma bela imagem todos aqueles tons de roxo contrastando com o prateado, aquelas enormes vitrines de rodapés roxos com as silhuetas prateadas animadas de bruxos e bruxas em diversas ações, as letras ofuscantes na parede ao fundo, se embaralhando e se alternando para formar o nome da loja e logo em seguida a frase _"Presentes bruxos para todas as ocasiões"._

Mas não só a aparência fazia dessa loja a favorita absoluta de Hermione, vencendo até mesmo a _"Floreios e Borrões". _Pois além de também possuir uma sessão maravilhosa de livros, esse lugar era morno, atraente, receptivo. Parecia emanar uma energia positiva de cada centímetro das paredes e encher todos os que estavam ali com um sentimento gostoso e tranqüilizador. Hermione fechou os olhos brevemente, desfrutando aquela sensação de bem estar, mas então alguém a chamou de volta à realidade:

_-Ei, Mione!_

Ela se virou e viu Gina sorridente na fila do caixa, carregando uma cesta larga lotada de coisas e acenando vivamente com a outra mão. Hermione devolveu o sorriso e se aproximou:

_-Oi Gina. – _cumprimentou ela. – _Onde estão os garotos?_

_-De volta ao "Três Vassouras". – _contou a ruiva. – _Eles me deixaram para trás para pagar e levar as compras, aqueles preguiçosos estúpidos._

_-Mas por que eles fariam isso? – _estranhou Hermione.

_-Bem, o Rony disse que estava se sentindo meio causto... caustóbico ou algo assim. – _Gina encolheu os ombros. – _Algo que tem o mesmo sentido de abafado, eu acho. Certamente é outra palavra nova que você ensinou a ele._

Hermione revirou os olhos, mas sorriu tímida e cupavelmente, se lembrando exatamente de uma noite há pouco mais de uma semana, em que Rony e ela estavam numa ronda de monitores e ela disse que estava se sentindo claustrofóbica dentro daqueles corredores estreitos e mal iluminados do castelo.

_-Clausto o quê? – _ele tinha perguntado com uma de suas caretas típicas.

_-Claustrofóbica, Ron. – _ela tinha dito. – _Vem de Claustrofobia. Quer dizer fobia de lugares fechados._

_-Ah... – _Rony tinha falado com um sorriso. – _Resumindo, você quer dizer que está abafado aqui?_

_-É, - _ela tinha respondido sorrindo de volta – _mais ou menos isso._

E a lembrança do que tinha vindo depois fez Hermione sorrir mais bobamente: Rony, dizendo que iria resolver esse problema num instante, tinha a erguido nos braços como uma mãe segura um bebê (ou um noivo segura uma noiva em sua primeira noite juntos) e tinha sorrateiramente partido com ela para os exteriores do castelo, levando-a para debaixo da árvore próxima ao lago e deixando-a sentir a brisa gostosa da noite em seu rosto e assistir a lua prateada refletindo nas águas negras do lago. Naquela noite os dois tinham conversado trivialidades até adormecerem abraçados sobre a grama, só acordando horas depois em plena madrugada, quando nervosos com o medo de serem pegos, mas rindo de se acabar da aventura, ambos se apressaram de volta à Torre da Grifinória, deixando uma sonolenta Mulher Gorda praguejando muito irada no processo.

_-O que? – _indagou Gina interrompendo os devaneios da amiga. – _Por que esse sorriso culpado?_

_-Nada. – _cortou Hermione. – _Não há sorriso culpado nenhum. E o que você tem aí? – _perguntou mudando o assunto, apontando para a cesta abarrotada na mão de Gina.

_-Ah!... – _exclamou a ruiva empolgada. – _São nossas futuras fantasias! Dos garotos e minha, eu quero dizer._

_-Ah, é? – _Hermione pareceu interessada. – _E o que são? – _acrescentou dando uma espiada no interior da cesta e vendo de relance uma espécie de capa de chuva vermelha, um tecido verde, um estranho chapéu vermelho enorme e algumas penas.

_-Não, isso eu não posso dizer! – _falou Gina sacudindo a cabeça. – _Os meninos me matariam!_

_-Ei, mas por que eu não posso saber e você pode? – _indignou-se Hermione. – _Não é justo!_

_-Esqueça isso, Hermione, no dia você verá. – _disse a ruiva, mas notando a expressão pouco convencida da amiga, completou: - _Mas você vai saber a minha fantasia, claro, desde que você irá me ajudar a me arrumar._

_-Certo. – _concordou a menina ainda meio desconfiada.

_-Ei, Hermione! – _alguém a chamou da extremidade oposta da loja. Ela se virou e viu Antônio Goldstein rodeado por falantes primeiranistas e parecendo perdido. Carole Rumbold e Dave Brennan controlavam outra turminha não muito longe. – _Você poderia me dar uma mãozinha aqui com eles?_

_-Sim, estou indo, Antônio. – _respondeu ela e se voltou para Gina: - _Eu tenho que ir._

_-Essa era a tarefa então? – _quis saber Gina. – _Cuidar desse bando de monstrinhos?_

_-Bem, é. – _Hermione riu. – _Ajudá-los com as fantasias e tudo o mais._

_-O outro monitor convidado foi o Antônio Goldstein? Provavelmente já temos os futuros Monitores-Chefes, então..._

_-Você sabe quem eu gostaria que fosse. – _murmurou Hermione.

_-Bom, - _a ruiva encolheu os ombros – _melhor assim. Às vezes é bom não misturar trabalho e diversão._

Hermione revirou os olhos e sorrindo foi se juntar a Antônio.Quando ela olhou na direção da fila do caixa quase quinze minutos depois, Gina já estava saindo. Aparentemente ela já tinha pagado e caminhava para a saída da loja com os braços repletos de pacotes. Hermione notou que ela estava levando inclusive a cesta onde todas as outras coisas estavam dentro ainda há pouco. Será que aquilo faria parte da fantasia de algum deles? O que eles estariam tramando?

A menina balançou a cabeça e caminhou para uma vitrine de acessórios. Ela aproveitaria a calmaria temporária das crianças para cuidar de sua própria fantasia. Afinal, ela também merecia. Ou melhor, _Rony _também merecia.

* * *

Quando Hermione se viu finalmente indo rumo ao caixa da "_Madame Louise Witch Gifts", _já era bem de tardezinha. A menina era a próxima da fila, mas atrás de si ainda vinham vários primeiranistas e secundanistas, o que significava que ela ainda teria que esperar mais algum tempo para deixar a loja e encerrar a visita a Hogsmeade, ajudando a levar todas aquelas crianças de volta a Hogwarts.

Ela sacudiu com impaciência a pequena cestinha com os acessórios que tinha escolhido cuidadosamente para montar sua fantasia e esperou que a pálida atendente atrás do balcão a chamasse. E ela o fez:

_-Próximo, por favor. – _falou a jovem parecendo entediada e cansada dentro de seu uniforme tão roxo berrante quanto o balcão. Hermione deu alguns passos adiante e depositou os conteúdos da cestinha em frente à moça, que passava sua varinha brevemente sobre cada acessório, fazendo o preço de cada mercadoria surgir no ar como uma fumaça dourada e irem se somando magicamente.

Hermione estava tão atenta naquele feitiço tão prático, desejando saber qual era, que nem notou que uma bruxinha muito velha e encurvada, usando vestes prateadas violentamente cintilantes, a observava de um banquinho a um canto, com uma atenção e curiosidade muito além dos padrões normais. Os olhos sábios da velha bruxa brilhavam e percorriam do pingente de estrela feito de diamante no pescoço de Hermione até o rosto da garota. A testa pregueada da bruxinha se enrugou ainda mais em algo que poderia ser concentração ou confusão. Ela ficou de pé.

_-São três Galeões, vinte e quatro Sicles e cinco Nuques. – _disse a atendente lendo a soma dos números feitos de fumaça dourada e colocando as compras de Hermione numa sacola também roxa com outro aceno da varinha.

Hermione remexeu em sua bolsa e buscou pela quantia exata de moedas. A garota pagou e agradeceu a pálida moça, mas assim que se virou para sair para um lugar mais vazio próximo à saída da loja, sentiu uma mão fria a segurando firmemente pelo pulso. Ela olhou e se assustou ao ver uma bruxinha muito velha e minúscula encarando-a com uma intensidade até incômoda.

_-P-perdão? – _gaguejou Hermione. – _Eu... eu posso fazer algo pela senhora?_

A velhinha não respondeu e meramente continuou a fitando, como se a medisse. A menina se remexeu, desconfortável e notou que os olhos miúdos da bruxa se demoravam no pingente de estrela do colar que ela tinha ganhado de Rony. Ela levou a mão à superfície fria do diamante e o apertou defensivamente:

_-O que está errado? – _perguntou alarmada. – _Quem é a senhora?_

A expressão indecifrável no rosto da velha bruxa se desanuviou e ela sorriu assim que seus olhos encontraram os de Hermione mais uma vez:

_-Eu sou a Madame Louise, bela jovem. – _disse ela numa voz tranqüila e bastante firme para alguém com tanta idade. – _E você me daria o prazer de saber quem você é?_

_-Eu... Hermione Granger, senhora. – _ela respondeu confusa.

_-Hermione Granger... – _Madame Louise repetiu lentamente, como se soletrasse. – _Forte. De impacto. Imponente... Gostei._

_-Hum... – _fez Hermione ainda segurando seu pingente. – _Obrigada._

_-Me siga, minha jovem, eu gostaria de uma palavrinha com você._

A bruxinha se virou e caminhou para uma pequena salinha ao fundo da loja, acenando para que Hermione a acompanhasse. A menina hesitou por alguns instantes, mas então, vencida pela curiosidade, seguiu Madame Louise.

_-Sente-se, Hermione. – _pediu a velha quando ambas entraram num micro-escritório com duas cadeiras estofadas roxas e uma mesinha prateada entre elas.

_-O que está errado? – _Hermione não se agüentou e repetiu a pergunta, mas fez como o pedido e se sentou.

_-Nada errado. – _disse a bruxa sorrindo serenamente. – _Pelo contrário. Algo está absurdamente certo por aqui._

Hermione manteve-se calada, aguardando que ela continuasse.

_-Seu colar, minha jovem. – _Madame Louise sussurrou depois de um breve silêncio.

_-O que tem ele? – _a menina apertou o pingente com mais força entre seus dedos. – _Eu sei que ele veio de um sorteio dessa loja, mas eu não vou devolvê-lo!_

_-Eu não quero que você o devolva, mas mesmo que quisesse, isso seria impossível. – _a velha bruxa explicou calmamente. – _A partir do dia que ele foi dado a você, esse colar nunca mais será de outra pessoa. Enquanto você viver ele será unicamente seu._

_-E se por acaso alguém o roubasse de mim? – _indagou Hermione, estremecendo apenas com o pensamento de ficar sem o colar que Rony lhe dera. Madame Louise sorriu bondosamente:

_-Ele nunca se adequaria a outro alguém. Ou ficaria curto, ou não se abotoaria, ou simplesmente se partiria ao meio. E você sabe por quê?_

A menina balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

_-Porque o que está contido nesse pingente, Hermione Granger, só pertence a você. A você e a mais ninguém._

_-A luz da estrela... – _sussurrou Hermione.

_-Você conhece a importância dessa luz?_

_-Ela vai brilhar durante toda a minha vida. – _afirmou a garota se lembrando das palavras de Rony.

_-Sim, ela é a luz da sua vida. – _disse Madame Louise. – _Mas não é só isso._

_-Não? – _estranhou Hermione. – _Então o que mais ela é?_

_-Ela também é a luz de um olhar. – _a bruxinha falou séria. – _A luz do olhar daquele belo jovem que lhe presenteou com o colar._

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Hermione e ela encarou a velha bruxa à sua frente, sem palavras.

_-A luz... a luz do olhar do Rony? – _ela perguntou baixinho. – _Mas... mas como isso é possível?_

_-A maior magia do mundo, minha jovem. – _falou a velhinha com um sorriso enigmático. – _Aquela que move montanhas, gera vida e envolve o universo. A que faz os olhos brilharem e os objetos de vidro se transformarem em diamante. A magia chamada AMOR._

Hermione piscou, perturbada:

_-A-amor? – _gaguejou.

_-Sim. O sentimento mais sublime do universo. E é ele quem está presente na sua estrela._

_-Como assim?_

_-Parte da luz dela vem da sua vida, e sua vida só foi gerada pelo amor entre seus pais. A outra parte vem do brilho dos olhos daquele jovem, e os olhos dele só brilham desse modo em prol do amor. Do amor que sente por VOCÊ._

Hermione empalideceu. Ela entrou num acesso de tosse e tentou respirar fundo para controlar as batidas desenfreadas de seu coração. Só quando conseguiu se recuperar um pouco alguns minutos depois, foi que ela conseguiu murmurar:

_-Como... como é que a senhora pode saber algo assim?... Eu quero dizer... como é que a senhora pode saber que ele... que ele me... AMA?_

_-O diamante. – _contou Madame Louise. – _Esse pingente era de vidro e poderia vir a ser um cristal. Era suposto a se transformar de acordo com a intensidade e sinceridade do sentimento de quem lhe deu. E se hoje é o mais nobre dos materiais... representa o mais sublime dos sentimentos. Você é uma jovem de sorte._

Hermione estremeceu e sentiu lágrimas quentes picando os cantos de seus olhos. Sua garganta apertou e a garota notou que todo seu corpo estava sendo invadido por uma sensação morna, aquecedora. Ela ergueu o olhar para Madame Louise à sua frente e, por entre lágrimas, notou que todo aquele brilho que envolvia a pequena bruxa não era por causa das vestes prateadas cintilantes. Era por causa de sua experiência de vida.

E se do alto de sua idade avançada a velha bruxa afirmava que o que Rony sentia por Hermione era amor, por que ela não haveria de acreditar?

Então, apertando seu pingente de estrela com força, a menina sorriu. Sorriu simplesmente por entender que o que ela carregava no pescoço não era um pingente com uma luz. Era o amor e o olhar do único garoto que ela já quis e continuaria a querer por toda sua vida. _Junto dela._

* * *

O tão aguardado dia do Baile à Fantasia chegou bonito e ensolarado, trazendo consigo uma atmosfera morna e agradável de verão e um clima de excitação contagiante que enchia cada milímetro do castelo de Hogwarts. A perspectiva de um baile logo mais e o início das férias de verão já no dia seguinte estava deixando os alunos num grau de agitação quase assustador durante todo o dia.

Como não haveria mais aulas e a tensão dos exames já tinha terminado, tudo o que os estudantes tinham para se preocupar eram coisas triviais como fantasias e danças. Pelo menos nessa noite eles só queriam esquecer guerra, bruxos das trevas e se divertir. Deixar para trás todas as preocupações e tristezas para dar uma chance à felicidade. _Pelo menos nessa noite._

Dessa forma, quando a tarde chegou e o sol oferecia seus raios derradeiros antes de se despedir, os corredores do castelo estavam desertos, já que todos os habitantes do lugar se encontravam em seus respectivos dormitórios se preparando para o baile. Inclusive os habitantes do sexo masculino...

_-Cara, eu me sinto absolutamente ridículo nessa roupa. – _murmurou Harry endireitando seu enorme chapéu vermelho enfeitado com uma pena branca no topo e mirando criticamente sua imagem no espelho.

_-Por que será? – _indagou Rony sarcasticamente da ponta de sua cama onde estava sentado lutando para calçar uma espécie de sapatilha pontuda de couro bege, costurada por Gina. – _Deixe-me pensar... – _continuou ele meio histérico – _talvez seja pelo fato de que você ESTÁ absolutamente ridículo nessa roupa, Harry! EU estou absolutamente ridículo NESSA roupa, todos nós estamos absolutamente ridículos nessas fantasias sangrentas!_

Neville também mirou o espelho e quando seu nítido reflexo vestido em sua extravagante fantasia de índio americano lhe encarou de volta, ele afirmou com a cabeça tristemente:

_-A verdade é mesmo essa. – _disse ele com um suspiro. – _Nós todos estamos ridículos._

_-Qual é o problema de vocês? – _perguntou Simas, de quem os outros só poderiam ver uma pequena parte dos olhos, sua boca e metade do nariz, já que o restante estava completamente oculto pelas ataduras brancas que compunham sua fantasia de múmia. – _Vocês não conseguem enxergar todo o humor da coisa?_

_-Ah, eu consigo! – _falou Dino com um sorriso. – _Principalmente o humor contido no Rony vestido com essa roupinha verde apertada e esse cinto de couro combinando com a sapatilha! – _completou dando risadas e fazendo o ruivo corar imediatamente.

_-Cale a boca, Dino! – _resmungou Rony se postando ao lado de Harry em frente ao espelho e ajeitando uma pequena imitação de canivete em seu cinto com uma mão, enquanto a outra firmava seu gorro verde como a roupa e com uma pena no topo como o chapéu de Harry, embora a pena do seu gorro fosse vermelha.

_-Mas falando sério, - _continuou Dino ainda rindo – _as fantasias de vocês são as mais engraçadas que eu já vi na vida._

_-Viu? – _Harry pareceu meio desesperado, olhando para Rony com um olho só, já que o outro estava escondido com um tampão preto colocado sobre uma das lentes de seus óculos. – _Por que eu fui ouvir você? Por que eu fui entrar nessa de "Capitão Gancho"?_

_-Não venha me culpar agora. – _defendeu-se Rony. – _Na ocasião você também achou que fosse uma idéia brilhante. E você ainda está bem melhor do que eu! – _falou observando a roupa vermelha elegante do amigo, a qual Gina tinha deixado parecidíssima com a de um pirata, embora estivesse muito refinada. – _Nós não podemos negar que Gina fez um ótimo trabalho._

_-Sim, ela fez. – _concordou Harry com um sorriso orgulhoso.

_-Gina? – _perguntou Dino tentando parecer casual. – _O que ela tem a ver com essas fantasias?_

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas de modo quase imperceptível. Não gostava nem um pouco desse interesse de Dino por _sua_ namorada:

_-Foi ela quem as montou. – _respondeu ele brevemente. – _Nós não somos bons em feitiços de costura._

_-E por que Hermione não poderia fazer isso? – _quis saber Dino sem olhar para Harry ou Rony, apenas fingindo conferir outra vez sua fantasia de lobisomem. – _Vai me dizer que a menina mais inteligente de Hogwarts não domina feitiços de costura também?_

Rony se virou para Dino depressa e o encarou suspeitosamente:

_-É claro que ela domina. – _disse o ruivo lentamente. – _Como você mesmo acabou de dizer, ela é a menina mais inteligente de Hogwarts._

_-Então por que ela não fez isso para vocês ao invés da Gina?_

Rony pareceu nervoso e Harry sentiu seu próprio autocontrole escapando aos poucos de suas mãos, dando lugar a uma raiva incômoda que queimava seus interiores e retorcia suas entranhas.

_-Rony queria fazer surpresa quanto às nossas fantasias. – _Harry respondeu juntando todo seu controle que restava.

_-Sim, - _concordou Rony – _mas pelo que eu me lembre você não tem nada com isso, Dino._

"_Absolutamente nada!" – _Harry pensou furiosamente.

Dino encolheu os ombros, sem-graça:

_-Bem, espero que Gina e Hermione estejam bem bonitas para compensar o sacrifício de vocês em usarem isso. – _falou o moreno apontando para as fantasias de Harry e Rony. – _Mas certamente vão estar, Gina sempre foi encantadora e Hermione está mais mulher a cada dia._

Harry cerrou os dentes e sentiu seu sangue borbulhar, incapaz de controlar sua respiração, que se tornou descompassada. Pelo olho que não estava coberto com o tampão, ele viu a face de Rony tornar-se púrpura e assistiu o amigo apertar os punhos.

"_Eu não vou impedir se o Rony estourar cada pedacinho do Dino, é da IRMÃ dele que Dino está falando... E de Hermione, claro." – _pensou Harry. – _"Espera. Ele está falando da MINHA namorada. MINHA. NAMORADA." – _Ele se virou para o moreno:

_-Encantadora, mas não para você, Dino. – _falou muito sério encarando o colega.

_-Isso mesmo. – _completou Rony de imediato. – _É melhor você deixar cada um desses pêlinhos nojentos de lobisomem bem longe da minha irmã se não quiser problemas. Ela é encantadora, mas não para você, ouviu isso?_

Dino jogou as mãos para cima como se dissesse _"Ah, esqueçam isso!" _e já ia se virar para partir quando Rony o chamou novamente:

_-E Dino? – _disse o ruivo ainda muito vermelho.

_-O que é? – _Dino olhou por cima do ombro.

_-Só mais uma coisa para encerrarmos o assunto. – _falou Rony, seus olhos azuis brilhando perigosamente. – _Hermione pode sim estar mais mulher a cada dia, mas definitivamente você não é homem o suficiente para ela._

O moreno pareceu profundamente afrontado e prestes a se atirar sobre Rony, mas Simas e Neville o agarraram pelos braços antes que ele fizesse isso.

_-Chega dessa história, caras, vamos curtir a noite. – _disse Simas conciliador e sua voz ecoou engraçada já que sua boca estava apertada entre as ataduras. – _Há cargas de garotas e diversão nos esperando lá fora, é inútil vocês gastarem energias em brigas tolas aqui dentro! Vamos descer, Dino._

Dino se acalmou um pouco e concordou com a cabeça, mas reservou a Rony um olhar particularmente sórdido antes de bater com força a porta do dormitório e sumir atrás de Simas.

_-Estúpido. – _murmurou Harry para si mesmo, mas Rony o ouviu e acenou em concordância.

_-Vocês estão prontos? – _perguntou Neville olhando nervosamente de Rony para Harry. Ele sempre parecia desconfortável com essas brigas.

_-Só falta ajeitar esse gancho na mão. – _falou Harry.

_-Eu já estou. – _respondeu Rony admirando sua imagem no espelho uma última vez.

"_Espero que Hermione aprove." – _sua mente resmungou e o ruivo sentiu suas mãos suarem ligeiramente. O nervosismo por ter de dançar na abertura do baile se mesclou com a ansiedade e o medo de falhar com Hermione, fazendo-o prestes a vomitar. Ele queria que essa noite fosse perfeita e estava em pânico de pensar que pudesse fazer algo estúpido e estragar tudo. Ele queria que essa noite fosse perfeita para _ela, _pois só assim, seria também perfeita para _ele._

_-Estou pronto. – _disse Harry se virando aos amigos.

_-Então vamos descer, Amélie já deve estar me esperando no saguão de entrada. – _falou Neville abrindo a porta do quarto.

Harry se virou para Rony e observou a face repentinamente pálida do amigo:

_-Tudo certo aí, Peter Pan? – _ele indagou com um meio sorriso.

Rony respirou fundo:

_-Isso só vamos descobrir mais tarde, Gancho. – _respondeu. – _A batalha vai começar..._

* * *

Gina Weasley suspirou profundamente e praguejou baixinho debaixo de sua respiração. Enquanto as outras garotas quintanistas com quem ela dividia o dormitório desfilavam na frente do espelho em luxuosas fantasias de fadas e princesas, a ruiva lutava para fazer o capuz de sua própria fantasia improvisada voltar ao seu tamanho normal.

Gina estava bonita, usando um vestido branco florido reto e simples, mas que quase não poderia ser visto, já que estava totalmente coberto com uma comprida capa vermelha sedosa e brilhante, amarrada com um laço em volta de seu pescoço. Seus cabelos rubros reluzentes estavam dispostos em cachos grandes e perfeitamente modelados, mas eram pouco visíveis debaixo do capuz que acompanhava sua capa. E o capuz estava tão grande que cobria não apenas os cabelos de Gina, mas também seus olhos e todo seu rosto. O _maldito _capuz.

_-Por que eu tive que inventar de aumentar essa droga de capuz? – _murmurou a ruiva para ela mesma. – _Nem estava tão apertado assim... Hermione, cadê você quando eu mais preciso?..._

_-Você disse alguma coisa, Gina? – _uma das suas companheiras de quarto indagou, parecendo deslumbrante em sua fantasia cor-de-rosa de princesa.

_-Não, Flora, nada. – _Gina resmungou de volta, se levantando de supetão.

"_Eu tenho que achar a Hermione para me salvar." – _pensou ela deixando seu dormitório como um flash e correndo para o quarto das sextanistas, onde ela abriu a porta sem bater.

_-Aaahhh! – _Parvati deu um gritinho histérico quando Gina enfiou a cabeça pelo portal. – _Você me assustou! – _guinchou ela olhando para a ruiva com desaprovação.

_-Desculpe, eu não sabia que alguém aqui ainda estaria se vestindo a essa hora. – _disse Gina olhando atentamente para Parvati, que estava com um top verde pequeno e uma espécie de saia azul brilhante e escamosa, muito comprida, cheia de lantejoulas e completamente colada ao corpo.

_-O que você quer dizer com isso? – _Parvati enrijeceu o queixo e encarou Gina de modo desafiador. – _Eu não estou mais me vestindo._

_-Não está? – _a ruiva pareceu confusa. – _Você quer dizer que vai ao baile... ASSIM? – _completou fazendo uma careta divertida.

_-Assim como, exatamente? – _Parvati parecia irritada.

_-Bem... – _Gina deu um sorrisinho. – _Com essa roupa... Ou melhor dizendo, com essa FALTA de roupa._

_-Isso é uma sereia, sua tolinha! – _falou outra voz e Gina se virou para ver Lilá Brown numa provocante fantasia amarela de Odalisca, um lenço de seda cobrindo parte de seu rosto e seus cabelos loiros sedosos moldando sua face perfeitamente.

_-Sereia? – _disse Gina e observando melhor viu que a saia azul apertada de Parvati ia até próxima aos pés e terminava numa espécie de cauda que lembrava a de um peixe.

_-É. – _afirmou Parvati sorrindo convencida. – _Mas e você? Que coisa esquisita é essa que você está vestindo?_

Lilá soltou uma risadinha abafada pelo nariz e as feições de Gina endureceram:

_-Essa fantasia aqui chama-se "Não-te-interessa-sua-abelhuda"! – _falou a ruiva com um sorriso mau. – _Cadê a Hermione?_

_-No meu bolso é que não está. – _resmungou Parvati, ofendida.

_-Não mesmo, porque sua fantasia não tem nem pano, quem dirá bolso. – _Gina disse amavelmente e com o olhar mais meigo que conseguiu ensaiar deixou o dormitório das sextanistas batendo a porta com toda força.

Quando entrou de volta ao seu quarto, Gina gratamente encontrou o lugar vazio. Ela mirou-se novamente no espelho e achou que não estava tão ruim, a não ser pelo tamanho exagerado do capuz. A menina já ia tirando sua varinha para tentar consertá-lo uma última vez, quando ouviu uma batidinha leve à porta. Alguns segundos depois Hermione entrou. E a boca de Gina se escancarou: Hermione estava magnífica.

Sua fantasia não era luxuosa quanto as das companheiras de dormitório de Gina, nem provocante como as de Lilá e Parvati, mas era de uma beleza singela, diferente, única. Ela usava um longo vestido vermelho escuro aveludado, de mangas fofas e saia ligeiramente rodada com detalhes em ouro em toda sua barra. O corpo do vestido também era todo bordado em dourado e havia um pequeno decote em "V" que apesar de revelar uma quantidade mínima de pele, dava um toque de sensualidade à peça.

Os cabelos de Hermione também estavam diferentes: não estavam presos em nenhum penteado complicado, mas sim soltos, lisos e sedosos na raiz e com cachos cuidadosamente modelados nas pontas. Uma tiara de imitação de pérolas, parecida com uma coroa e com uma única pedra vermelha de rubi caindo sobre a testa de Hermione completava o visual, que estava um bonito contraste de jeito de menina num corpo de mulher.

_-Uau, Mione! – _murmurou Gina levando ambas as mãos à boca. – _Você está estonteante!_

As bochechas de Hermione esquentaram e tornaram-se quase da cor de seu vestido:

_-Obrigada, Gina. – _disse ela sorrindo timidamente. – _Você está ótima também. Vejo que nem precisou da minha ajuda._

_-Não precisei da sua ajuda? NÃO PRECISEI DA SUA AJUDA? Hermione, só você pode me salvar!_

_-Eu? – _estranhou Hermione. – _Mas por quê? O que houve?_

_-Meu capuz! – _exclamou Gina acenando para a cabeça. – _Eu arruinei o meu capuz! Tudo o que eu queria era aumentá-lo um pouquinho de tamanho, mas acabei com uma barraca de camping na cabeça!_

Hermione riu e ergueu sua varinha:

_-Vire-se, Gina. – _disse ela. – _Vamos dar um jeito nisso num instante._

_-Ah, o que eu faria sem você? – _falou a ruiva parecendo aliviada. – _Ainda bem que você trouxe sua varinha. Onde você estava afinal de contas?_

_-No dormitório das primeiranistas ajudando-as a se arrumarem. – _contou Hermione enquanto encolhia o capuz de Gina. – _Você tem de ver como elas ficaram graciosas nas fantasias de palhaço... Terminei aqui._

_-Ah, ficou perfeito! – _exclamou Gina voltando a cobrir sua cabeça com o capuz agora completamente ajustado. – _Obrigada, Mione._

_-Às ordens. – _Hermione encolheu os ombros. – _Sabe, eu não me canso de pensar como foi genial você ter tirado a idéia de sua fantasia de um livro infantil trouxa que seu pai lhe deu..._

_-É, papai sempre gostou dessas coisas, você o conhece._

_-Bom... há qualquer outra coisa que você ainda queira fazer ou podemos descer?_

Gina sentiu um certo nervosismo na voz da amiga e ao erguer os olhos para ela, notou que a garota parecia extremamente tensa.

_-Você está nervosa? – _perguntou a ruiva se sentando na ponta de sua cama e puxando Hermione para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

_-Muito. – _confessou Hermione baixinho.

_-Eu entendo. – _disse Gina. – _Mas não é como se você nunca tivesse feito isso antes, não é mesmo? Você de certa forma também abriu o Baile de Inverno, já que dançou com um dos campeões do Torneio Tribruxo..._

_-Gina? – _murmurou Hermione alcançando instintivamente o seu luminoso pingente de estrela e apertando-o entre os dedos. – _Eu não estou nervosa por ter de dançar na abertura de um baile, eu estou apavorada com a perspectiva de ir com o seu irmão!_

_-Ah... – _fez Gina. – _Mas por que apavorada? O Rony nem é tão feio assim... Só brincando! – _acrescentou depressa ao receber um olhar cortante de Hermione, que continuou:

_-Eu não sei... acho que só estou me sentindo um tanto insegura._

_-Eu também estou. – _falou a ruiva erguendo as sobrancelhas para a amiga. – _Insegura de quanto tempo o Rony vai agüentar de pé olhando para você assim, sem babar, desmaiar ou te atacar selvagemente como um animal desgovernado._

Hermione bufou, mas não pode segurar um risinho:

_-Gina! – _repreendeu ela. – _Você quer, por favor, me levar a sério?_

_-Sim, Madame. – _a ruiva fez uma reverência. – _Eu estou falando muito sério aqui. Qual é o problema? Todo mundo sabe que meu irmão arrasta um trem do tamanho do Expresso de Hogwarts por você._

_-Eu já te expliquei o problema, não já? – _desesperou-se Hermione. – _O que fazer com nossa amizade? E se não der certo e nós nunca mais conseguirmos ser nem amigos? Rony e eu somos muito diferentes!_

_-E daí se são diferentes? Se ser igual fosse um quesito necessário, ninguém ficaria com ninguém. Bem, talvez Fred se casasse com o Jorge, mas não vejo outra exceção..._

_-Ah, Gina... – _Hermione sorriu cansada.

_-Hermione. – _a ruiva colocou uma mão sobre cada ombro da amiga e a encarou fundo nos olhos. – _Me escute. O Rony ama você. Acredite em mim._

_-Eu sei. – _Hermione suspirou e Gina viu que ela acariciava ternamente a estrelinha de diamante do seu colar. – _Mas talvez... – _continuou a menina com a voz triste - _talvez amor não seja o suficiente._

_-Nem sempre é. – _disse Gina muito séria. – _Mas a pergunta é: Você vai tentar?_

Silêncio por um momento. Expectativa nos olhos de Gina. Tensão nos olhos de Hermione. Respiração se entrecortando. Estrelinha brilhando. Um coração se decidindo. Uma mente protestando. Batalha entre mente e coração, cada um tentando o seu melhor para convencer Hermione.

Razão X Emoção.

E qual delas levaria a melhor, só os eventos da noite poderiam dizer.

_-Vamos, Gina. – _disse Hermione se levantando. – _Harry já deve estar ansioso por sua Chapeuzinho-Vermelho._

_-Sim, e eu espero que essa noite seja um conto de fadas! – _falou a ruiva agarrando sua cesta e girando no mesmo lugar. – _Um conto de fadas completo!_

Hermione sorriu carinhosamente para a amiga:

_-Pois eu me contentaria só com o "eles foram felizes para sempre", Gina. Seria mais que suficiente._

E elas sorriram cúmplices antes de deixar o quarto.

* * *

Já havia mais de vinte minutos que Rony e Harry estavam plantados na sala comunal da Grifinória aguardando seus pares. Harry ajeitava seu chapéu pela centésima vez e Rony estava anormalmente quieto e pálido, afundado numa poltrona parecendo enjoado e doente.

_-Há quanto tempo nós estamos aqui? – _perguntou Harry rodando sua luva de gancho de aparência enferrujada e fitando o chão.

_-Tempo bastante para me enlouquecer. – _murmurou Rony.

_-E você acha que elas ainda irão demorar? – _Harry indagou sem perceber o som de passos vindo da escada do dormitório feminino e ainda de cabeça baixa. O ruivo não respondeu.

_-Héim, Rony? – _insistiu Harry. – _Eu estou falando com você! – _ele ergueu os olhos para o amigo, mas notou que o ruivo não dava sinais nenhum de estar o ouvindo.

Rony parecia estar em transe, com os olhos envidraçados e fixos numa direção, a boca ligeiramente aberta e as mãos caídas frouxamente dos seus lados. Harry seguiu a direção do olhar dele. E sua boca também se abriu: Hermione e Gina vinham lentamente descendo as escadas, ambas vestidas em vermelho e ambas mais lindas do que Harry jamais tinha visto ou sequer sonhado. _Eles tinham mesmo muita sorte._ E esse era o pensamento mais racional que sua mente era capaz de processar no momento.

_-Oi. – _cumprimentou Hermione assim que elas alcançaram os garotos.

_-Olá, Mione. – _falou Harry sorrindo. – _Você está... er... – _ele olhou nervosamente para Gina e para Rony, que continuava fitando a garota abobado e arraigado no mesmo lugar, antes de concluir – _bem bonita._

_-Hum... obrigada, Harry. – _agradeceu Hermione com um ligeiro sorriso.

_-E Gina... – _o menino se voltou para a namorada e a visão da ruiva fez surgir em seus olhos a chama que ele já sentia arder por cada milímetro de seu corpo. – _Você... você está... uau. – _sussurrou na falta de palavras.

_-Você está ótimo também, Harry. – _respondeu Gina o beijando de leve nos lábios, entrelaçando o braço com o dele e o puxando na direção da saída.

_-Espera, Gina, o Rony-_

_-Confie em mim. – _Gina cortou o namorado. – _Eles estarão bem melhor sem nós._

Harry riu um pouco e afirmou com a cabeça, acompanhando a menina.

Hermione, por sua vez, encarou o ruivo sentado à sua frente com o coração tão disparado que ela poderia sentir a força dos golpes contra seu tórax. A garota não poderia acreditar que Rony estava fantasiado de _Peter Pan._

_Peter. Pan._

O personagem mais Rony que Hermione conhecia. O protagonista do livro que _ela _tinha lhe dado no natal...

Isso significava que Rony tinha lido? A curiosidade dele sobre _"o que era um Peter Pan" _tinha falado mais alto?

"_Não..." – _pensou Hermione. – _"Rony e livros é como água e óleo, ou seja, dois ingredientes que não se misturam. Ele provavelmente só folheou algumas páginas para descobrir sobre o personagem e tentar me impressionar..._

_Mas espera! Então ele QUIS tentar me impressionar? Ai, Merlim, o que eu faço?... Isso tudo é muito novo para mim..."_

A menina remexeu-se meio incomodamente sob o olhar azul vítreo de Rony e tentou sorrir. Harry e Gina deixaram finalmente a sala e talvez pelo barulho do buraco do retrato se fechando o ruivo pareceu "acordar". Ou talvez não tenha sido o barulho, e sim o sorriso tímido de Hermione.

_-Oi... – _disse a garota tentativamente, sentindo seu corpo inteiro tremer em nervoso assim que Rony ficou de pé.

_-Mione... – _sussurrou ele muito sério, seus olhos luminosos varrendo sobre Hermione. – _Isso... Essa roupa é... Essa fantasia... Isso é a perfeição?_

Hermione riu um pouco, suas bochechas emparelhando com a cor do seu vestido:

_-Não, Ron, é a Julieta. – _disse ela.

_-Anh? – _fez ele confuso.

_-Julieta Capuleto, do livro "Romeu & Julieta" de Shakespeare, lembra?_

_-Sim. – _Rony respondeu e um sorriso lento e preguiçoso começou a se esparramar em sua face sardenta. – _Os jovens de Verona..._

_-Exatamente. – _confirmou Hermione devolvendo o sorriso.

_-Mas sabe, - _o ruivo deu um passo para mais perto e tocou as pérolas da tiara de Hermione, deslizando as pontas dos dedos para o rubi vermelho-sangue na testa da garota e alcançando a bochecha esquerda dela com um toque suave, macio – _Julieta ou não, eu ainda acho que isso é a perfeição._

Ao ouvir isso, Hermione apertou os olhos fechados e respirou fundo, sentindo seu autocontrole se esvaindo muito rápido. Ela nem mesmo imaginava que Rony também lutava para manter-se em cheque. Uma duríssima batalha interna se travava dentro dele exatamente nesse instante:

"_Beije ela, seu idiota, apenas mexa-se e beije a boca dela até que ela esteja clamando por ar e você por mais!" – _parte da mente de Rony gritava.

"_Não, eu não posso, eu vou estragar tudo..." – _a outra parte argumentava.

"_Mas Hermione também quer, eu posso ver nos olhos dela..."_

"_Não estrague tudo, seu imbecil, ela já o repeliu uma vez..."_

"_Certo! Mas como é suposto que eu resista com ela vestida assim? É a coisa mais malditamente brilhante que eu já vi..."_

_-Ron? – _chamou Hermione o encarando de um jeito esquisito que fez ele saltar e as labaredas que queimavam seu corpo se intensificarem. – _Acho melhor irmos..._

_-Sim. – _Rony piscou tentando focalizar sua atenção de volta à realidade. – _Vamos._

Ele tomou o braço dela com todo carinho e cuidado que poderia reunir e a guiou para fora da sala comunal e pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Havia um certo silêncio desajeitado entre eles e Hermione resolveu quebrá-lo:

_-Vejo que você conseguiu descobrir finalmente o que é "um Peter Pan", héim, "menino-que-não-quer-crescer"? – _falou a menina meio zombeteira.

_-Hermione, - _Rony disse com um sorriso divertido – _nunca duvide das minhas habilidades!..._

"_Principalmente se você estiver incluída na história." – _completou em pensamento.

_-Eu nunca duvidei. – _ela respondeu repentinamente séria, o encarando profundamente dentro dos olhos.

Os dois chegaram ao saguão de entrada e encontraram o lugar abarrotado. Gente com fantasias de todos os tipos e cores andavam de um lado para outro, falavam e riam cheios de excitação, apenas aguardando o momento de entrarem no Salão Principal.

Um pânico começou a subir pelo estômago de Rony e a apertar sua garganta quando ele se lembrou que dentro de poucos minutos os olhares curiosos de toda essa gente iriam estar voltados para ele. Para ele fazendo algo terrível, chocante, amedrontador e traumatizante: _dançando._

_-Hermione, - _ele falou se virando para olhá-la, uma nota de desespero nítida em sua voz. – _Por favor, duvide das minhas habilidades!_

_-Quê? – _ela pareceu confusa. – _Sobre o que você está falando?_

_-Danças! – _Rony respondeu histérico. – _Pode duvidar das minhas habilidades! Eu NÃO SEI dançar!_

Hermione riu gostosamente e pela primeira vez na noite ela parecia tranqüila:

_-Ora, Rony, não seja bobo. – _disse ainda rindo. – _Não há dificuldade alguma, o segredo é deixar a música te envolver, te levar..._

_-O único lugar que eu queria que ela me levasse é para longe das vistas desse bando de gente... – _retrucou o ruivo amargurado. – _Eu vou fazer papel de idiota na frente da escola inteira!..._

_-Não. – _Hermione discutiu firmemente. – _Você não vai. Agora deixe de besteiras. Veja, a Professora McGonagall está acenando para nós!_

Rony soltou um grunhido desesperado e deixou-se ser guiado por Hermione pela multidão até que pararam num lugar lateral à porta de entrada do Salão e encararam McGonagall, que parecia extremamente engraçada numa roupa rodada verde brilhante e um chapéu pontudo da mesma cor, com uma estrela na ponta.

_-Isso é uma árvore de natal? – _Rony sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione. Ele deveria estar encarando McGonagall totalmente chocado e boquiaberto, pois levou um cutucão disfarçado, mas dolorido de Hermione.

_-Muito bem, com a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Weasley, estão todos aqui agora. – _disse a professora de modo eficiente. Rony olhou para os lados e notou pela primeira vez que todos os outros monitores estavam ali também, devidamente acompanhados por seus pares. Raiva retorceu os interiores do garoto assim que ele viu Draco Malfoy.

O rosto do loiro estava quase todo oculto por sua fantasia de Dementador, mas Rony notou que ele parecia pálido e tinha um olhar meio acuado. Pansy Parkinson, por sua vez, numa fantasia adequadíssima de diabinha, parecia insolente e arrogante como sempre, atarracada no braço de Malfoy.

_-Eu irei permitir que os outros entrem. – _falou McGonagall. – _Então vocês e seus pares irão se dispor em uma fila e devagar entrarão para abrirem o baile, valsando a primeira canção da noite._

Hermione ouviu Rony engolir com força e deu um apertão reconfortante em seu braço. Eles assistiram em silêncio as portas do Salão Principal se abrirem com um aceno da varinha de McGonagall e os estudantes começarem a entrar aos pares.

Os dois viram Neville sorrindo nervosamente em sua fantasia de índio americano e trazendo uma radiante Amélie Bridge pelo braço, vestida numa recatada roupa de anjo; notaram a odalisca Lilá Brown entrando com Simas, que apesar de ter o rosto escondido pelas ataduras de múmia, tinha um olhar safado muito visível; assistiram os alunos mais novos em suas fantasias de palhaço e até pegaram um relance rápido de Harry e Gina, ambos com suas roupas vermelhas.

Quando todos entraram, Minerva McGonagall se voltou para os monitores e seus pares:

_-Srta. Rumbold, como Monitora-Chefe a Srta. abrirá a fila juntamente com o seu par. – _disse a professora. – _Sr. Brennan, o Sr. e o seu par virão logo em seguida._

Carole Rumbold veio prontamente à frente e Hermione sorriu: a Monitora-Chefe estava bonita numa fantasia de fada e agarrado ao braço dela estava ninguém menos que o monitor corvinal Antônio Goldstein, sorridente vestido com uma roupa de cowboy que o deixava irremediavelmente engraçado.

"_Ahá!" – _pensou Hermione disfarçando o sorriso. – _"Então é daí que vem aquela história que tudo bem se a Monitora-Chefe namorar um monitor... Tese testada e aprovada por ela mesma!"_

Dave Brennan veio puxando Emília Bulstrode logo em seguida, ambos de peitos estufados e com as expressões arrogantes dignas dos sonserinos. O Monitor-Chefe estava atraente num kimono, fantasiado do que poderia ser um lutador de alguma arte marcial e Emília parecia ainda mais estranha do que o normal numa roupa egípcia.

_-Granger e Weasley. – _falou a professora McGonagall. – _Os dois logo depois._

Rony sentiu seu estômago revirar:

_-Por que nós? – _ele murmurou num tom quase inaudível, mas ganhou um olhar pontudo de Hermione.

Logo atrás deles veio a monitora da Lufa-Lufa Ana Abbott, seus cabelos loiros presos num coque e brilhando em contraste à colã rosa de bailarina que ela usava. Seu par Zacarias Smith estava caracterizado de duende, e por causa de seu nariz fino e orelhas salientes, Hermione achou que a fantasia estava bem convincente.

_-Muito bem, as portas serão abertas e o baile terá seu início. – _anunciou Minerva assim que a longa fila dos monitores e seus pares já estava formada.

Hermione sentiu Rony estremecer ao seu lado.

_-Vai dar tudo certo. – _sussurrou ela no ouvido do garoto. – _Acredite em mim._

Mas mal a menina teve tempo para dizer isso e a varinha de McGonagall já estava cortando o ar, fazendo com que as portas do Salão Principal se abrissem. Uma melodia lenta e triste soou lá de dentro e com passos firmes a fila começou a entrar, de par em par.

O Salão Principal estava magnífico de tal forma que dispensava palavras. A sensação que Hermione estava tendo era que despencara direto dentro de um conto de fadas, onde tudo era perfeito. As quatro grandes mesas tinham se ido e centenas de mesinhas brancas redondas ocupavam o lugar. Um tapete vermelho longo com o brasão de Hogwarts esculpido em alto relevo cobria toda a extensão de um comprido corredor formado entre as mesinhas e ao fim dele estava uma pista de dança redonda e mal-iluminada, onde fadinhas vivas sobrevoavam, dando a aparência de pequenas luzinhas brilhantes, multicores e tremeluzentes. Todas as paredes do Salão estavam cobertas do que pareciam ser cristais. Cristais de todas as cores e formatos, cintilando sob a luz pálida da lua e das estrelas, vistas através do teto enfeitiçado para parecer o céu da noite lá fora.

Atrás da pista de dança e encostado à parede do fundo estava um pequeno palco onde a famosa banda bruxa _"As Esquisitonas" _tocavam seus muitos instrumentos de corda e sopro. Todos os integrantes da banda estavam vestidos de roupas brancas esfarrapadas e usando grandes asas fofas sobre as costas, dando-lhes a bizarra aparência de um coral de anjos pouco convencional.

O Salão explodiu em aplausos e assovios quando a fila entrou pelo tapete vermelho e atingiu a pista de dança. Assim que todos os monitores se viraram de frente para seus pares, fez-se silêncio total. E então outra canção começou.

Essa era ainda mais lenta e suave do que a anterior. E milhares de vezes mais tocante, já que não era apenas instrumental. Dessa forma, quando a voz macia do vocalista das _Esquisitonas _encheu o Salão, o pânico que Rony sentia começou aos poucos se esvair...

"_And dance, your final dance _

_This is your final chance _

_To hold the one you love _

_You know you've waited long enough"_

_**E dance sua última dança**_

_**Esta é sua última chance**_

_**Para abraçar aquele que você ama**_

_**Você sabe que você esperou bastante tempo**_

O ruivo envolveu Hermione pela cintura e a pressionou junto ao seu corpo. Os braços da menina enlaçaram o pescoço dele e os dedos dela começaram a misturar seus cabelos, fazendo ele se arrepiar.

"_So, believe_

_That magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Of being hurt_

_Don't let this magic dies_

_The answer's there_

_Oh, just look in her eyes"_

_**Então, acredite**_

_**Que magia funciona**_

_**Não tenha medo**_

_**De ser ferido**_

_**Não deixe esta magia morrer**_

_**A resposta está lá**_

_**Oh, apenas olhe nos olhos dela**_

À essa altura, todo medo, timidez e a aversão pela dança já tinha se ido totalmente. Rony só podia pensar que dançar com música lenta era no mínimo uma coisa bem estranha. Porque não é nem dançar de verdade, já que os corpos só se mexem ligeiramente, como se apenas vibrassem no ritmo da melodia. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era ter seus braços firmes ao redor de Hermione e mover um pé após o outro bem devagar, no compasso da canção.

E ter a menina ali, grudada nele, era uma sensação impagável.

"_And make your final move_

_Don't be scared, she wants you too_

_Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave_

_Don't let this moment slip away..."_

_**E faça seu último movimento**_

_**Não fique assustado, ela te quer também**_

_**Sim, é difícil, você deve ser valente**_

_**Não deixe este momento escapar...**_

Os olhares de todo o Salão estavam sobre eles, fitando, analisando atentamente. Mas quem se importava?

Quando Hermione encostou a face no peito de Rony e ele acomodou a bochecha no topo da cabeça dela, para ambos era como se tudo e todos tivessem desaparecido e fossem só os dois no mundo, flutuando numa dimensão à parte, com uma melodia gostosa zumbindo em seus ouvidos. Não era necessário dizer nada, apenas sentir o momento.

"_Now, believe_

_That magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Afraid of being hurt_

_Don't, don't let this magic dies_

_The answer's there_

_Oh, just look in her eyes"_

_**Agora, acredite**_

_**Que magia funciona**_

_**Não tenha medo**_

_**Medo de ser ferido**_

_**Não, não deixe esta magia morrer**_

_**A resposta está lá**_

_**Oh, apenas olhe nos olhos dela**_

_Aquele brilho ao redor dos dois seria apenas as luzes das fadinhas? – _Hermione desejou saber. Pois no fundo ela acreditava que se o amor tivesse aparência, ele seria cintilante exatamente como aquela aura que os envolvia.

Rony, por sua vez, já não sabia ao certo se a canção que os moviam vinha da banda sobre aquele palco ou se ela fluía de dentro do seu coração. Coração esse que estava num ritmo alucinado pelo simples fato de ter Hermione tão perto.

"_And don't believe that magic can die_

_No, no, no, this magic can't die"_

_**E não acredite que a magia pode morrer**_

_**Não, não, não, esta magia não pode morrer**_

E tudo o que Hermione poderia pensar era que estar ali, dançando com Rony, sentindo o cheiro e o toque dele, era _fantástico. _Não era só paixão, excitação ou ansiedade que vibrava entre eles. Não era nem mesmo só amor. Era mais.

Era _magia._

"_So dance, your final dance _

_Cause this is, your final chance"_

_**Então dance, sua última dança**_

_**Porque esta é, sua última chance.**_

Quando a última nota da canção silenciou, Hermione ainda mantinha o rosto contra o peito do ruivo e os olhos de Rony continuavam fechados. Os outros casais muito provavelmente já tinham se soltado, mas Rony e Hermione queriam prolongar tanto quanto possível o contato, desfrutar o tato da pele um do outro um pouco mais, flutuar mais uns instantes naquela dimensão onde só existiam os dois. Os dois e toda uma carga de tensão mal-resolvida, paixão reprimida, desejos gritantes e amor inabalável.

Assim, somente quando o Salão Principal irrompeu em aplausos foi que os dois jovens pareceram voltar a si e relutantemente soltaram-se um do outro, Hermione fitando o chão e Rony fitando Hermione com uma expressão aturdida no rosto.

_-E com essa maravilhosa canção e a belíssima apresentação artística dos nossos monitores e seus pares, eu declaro aberto o nosso Baile à Fantasia. – _disse uma voz conhecida e Hermione se virou para ver um sorridente Dumbledore de pé atrás de uma mesa branca redonda um pouco maior do que as demais e colocada estrategicamente ao centro. O diretor estava fantasiado de Merlim, usando uma veste prateada longa toda bordada em estrelas douradas e um chapéu combinando bem mais pontudo do que o chapéu normal de um bruxo.

À sua volta pela mesa todos os professores pareciam estar acomodados: Snape numa veste a rigor negra formal, a professora McGonagall em sua extravagante fantasia verde de fada, Hagrid com seu horrível casaco marrom de toupeira e uma máscara de couro ainda mais horrenda cobrindo-lhe os olhos (certamente acessório feito por ele mesmo).

_-A única coisa que tenho a dizer a vocês é que entrem no seu mundo dos sonhos e tragam de lá todos os fatores necessários para fazer desses sonhos realidade. – _falou Dumbledore. – _E a última regra desse ano letivo é que se divirtam e façam com que essa noite não seja apenas mais uma de suas vidas. Façam com que ela seja ESPECIAL. Uma noite inesquecível a qual todos vocês se lembrarão e contarão aos seus filhos._

O diretor se sentou ao som de mais aplausos e assovios e as _"Esquisitonas" _já iniciavam uma canção agitada quando Hermione olhou novamente nos olhos de Rony. O ruivo ainda tinha uma expressão esquisita e parecia meio sonhador, fitando a garota à sua frente de uma forma tão profunda e desenfreada que fez Hermione corar dos pés à cabeça.

_-Er... – _fez a menina. – _Nós estamos parados no meio da pista de dança, Rony, você gostaria de ir procurar o Harry e a Gina?_

_-O que você disse? – _ele perguntou carranqueando por causa do som alto.

Hermione bufou com impaciência e fez sinal da banda para os próprios ouvidos, tentando dizer que ali eles não conseguiriam conversar. Ela agarrou o braço de Rony e o puxou por entre a multidão que agora começava a lotar a pista de dança.

_-Onde nós estamos indo? – _o ruivo indagou quando eles se afastaram da pista e começaram a caminhar pelo tapete vermelho.

_-Eu não sei. – _ela encolheu os ombros, mas continuou andando. – _Nós apenas tínhamos que desempatar a pista, não é?_

_-E por quê? – _quis saber Rony. – _Nós tínhamos tanto direito de ficar lá quanto qualquer outro._

_-Não desde que não estejamos dançando e aquilo seja uma pista de dança, Rony. E você detesta dançar, lembra?_

_-Sim. – _ele murmurou, sua face voltando a ficar aérea e inexpressiva. – _Eu detesto dançar..._

_-Bem... – _disse Hermione arriscando um olhar de esguelha para o ruivo. – _Não foi tão ruim assim, foi?_

Rony engoliu em seco. Na verdade aquela experiência de dançar tinha sido _maravilhosa_, aquecendo seu coração e causando combustão em seus fogos. Tanto que o garoto estremeceu só de relembrar a situação. E por Merlim, como era suposto que ele resistisse a Hermione essa noite? _COMO_?

_-Não. – _ele respondeu lentamente. – _Até que não foi tão ruim, Hermione._

O som de uma risada abafada soou atrás deles e Rony e Hermione se viraram para ver Harry e Gina se aproximando de braços dados, Harry com uma expressão divertida e Gina segurando a cesta que compunha sua fantasia com uma mão e cobrindo a boca com a outra, numa tentativa fracassada de impedir suas risadas de saírem. Ela estava tão vermelha do esforço que sua pele estava quase se misturando com a cor de sua fantasia.

_-Oi. – _disse Harry aos amigos. – _Como é que vocês dois estão indo?_

_-Acabamos de encerrar nossas tarefas do ano com aquela dança. – _respondeu Hermione. – _Gina, o que é tão engraçado?_

Os três pares de olhos se fixaram na ruiva, que mantinha os nós dos dedos firmemente sobre a boca, rindo de se acabar. Ela respirou fundo para se controlar um pouco, antes de responder:

_-Esse baile. – _disse a menina com simplicidade. – _Esse baile é a coisa mais malditamente engraçada que eu já vi na minha vida!_

_-Como assim? – _indagou Hermione sem entender.

_-Hermione, você já olhou ao redor? – _falou Gina arregalando os olhos. – _Você já deu uma olhada nas pessoas? Nas FANTASIAS das pessoas?_

Hermione acenou com a cabeça: _-Tem fantasias de tudo o que você imaginar aqui..._

_-Sim, uma mais engraçada do que a outra! – _exclamou a ruiva voltando a rir loucamente.

_-Ela ficou assim depois de ver a professora McGonagall. – _disse Harry tentando explicar.

_-Mas o que há de tão engraçado numa pessoa se fantasiar de árvore de natal? – _perguntou Rony encolhendo os ombros.

_-Rony! – _repreendeu Hermione disfarçando o sorriso. – _Você não devia falar assim da professora McGonagall!_

_-Mas o que foi que eu disse de errado? – _ele fez cara de inocente.

_-Você sabe muito bem que a fantasia dela é de uma FADA!_

_-Ah, é? – _Rony pareceu chocado. – _E como eu iria saber, Hermione? Ela está toda verde, brilhante e tem uma estrela na ponta da cabeça, para mim estava óbvio que era uma árvore de natal._

Harry, Gina e até Hermione explodiram em risadas. Rony encolheu os ombros uma vez mais e observou em volta: os muitos tons das fantasias das pessoas refletiam sobre os cristais coloridos das paredes e ofuscavam a visão. Um clarão particularmente forte cegou Rony momentaneamente e o menino piscou com força algumas vezes antes de olhar melhor e ver Colin Creevey com sua inseparável máquina fotográfica.

O loiro estava agitado numa fantasia simples de vampiro e fotografava com fervor uma garota com uma roupa laranjada peluda absurdamente bizarra. Mas espere um segundo, aquela era...

_-Ei! – _Rony se virou para os outros três, que ainda se recuperavam do acesso de risos. – _Se vocês estão rindo da árvore de natal da McGonagall, esperem só até verem o visual da Luna! – _falou ele divertido apontando para o lado onde Luna Lovegood continuava abrindo os braços, girando e saltando para Colin fotografar.

Os três giraram para olhar também e a loira corvinal pareceu notá-los com o canto dos olhos, porque deixou imediatamente de fazer pose e caminhou na direção dos garotos, acenando para que Colin a acompanhasse.

_-Alô. – _disse Luna assim que se emparelhou com eles. – _Noite agradável, não?_

Harry e Hermione a fitavam ligeiramente boquiabertos. Rony continuava a encarando com uma curiosidade divertida e Gina enfiara os nós dos dedos na boca outra vez, lutando bravamente contra outro ataque de gargalhadas.

Luna Lovegood tinha o visual mais estranho que alguém poderia imaginar: ela usava uma espécie de macacão peludo muito extravagante, verde brilhante nas pernas e laranjado fosforescente da cintura para cima. Quase todo seu rosto estava coberto por um óculos amarelo de borracha cujas "lentes" mais pareciam as metades de uma bola de tênis cortada ao meio. Os longos cabelos loiros sujos da menina estavam enrolados e presos para cima num rolinho desajeitado e ao redor de seu pescoço a roupa fazia uma gola de babados compridos que lembravam pétalas de flores.

_-Isso... – _disse Rony apontando para a fantasia dela com um sorriso inclinado. – _Isso é uma coruja selvagem?_

Harry mordeu os lábios com força, Hermione encarou seus pés e Gina enfiou os nós dos dedos na boca com mais firmeza.

_-Não. – _disse Luna com tranqüilidade. – _Não está meio óbvio o que é? – _indagou ela dando uma voltinha ao redor de si mesma, lentamente, com os olhos fechados e os braços abertos como se estivesse prestes a voar.

_-Er... – _fez Harry coçando a cabeça.

_-Um HELIOPATA? – _falou Hermione com sarcasmo.

_-Tacanha como sempre. – _murmurou Luna balançando a cabeça. – _Não. É um "Alecrim Dourado do Campo Irlandês". – _contou orgulhosa. – _Aquele que floresce no campo irlandês no décimo sexto dia da primavera de cem em cem anos!_

Harry fingiu se engasgar, Rony gargalhou abertamente e Gina parecia comer seus dedos agora.

_-Um O QUÊ? – _Rony tentou perguntar entre as risadas.

_-Alecrim Dourado do Campo Irlandês! – _contou Colin Creevey que também tinha se aproximado. – _Isso não é genial, Harry? Não é? – _falou animado.

_-Er... hum... muito, Colin, genial. – _disse Harry suspirando para se controlar.

_-Pois é, quem diria! – _Colin prosseguiu com um grande sorriso. – _Quando eu convidei a Luna para o baile eu não tinha nem idéia do quanto ela é inteligente e conhece das coisas. Ela conhece cada coisa fantástica que você não iria acreditar, Harry!_

_-Oh, sim, ele ia. – _Rony murmurou sob sua respiração.

_-E sabe do que mais, sabe do que mais? – _Colin quase saltava de excitação. – _Luna me convidou para a visitar no verão! Nós iremos para a Espanha fotografar os "Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado"!_

Harry, Rony e Gina estouraram em risadas e Hermione girou os olhos, mas estava sorrindo também.

_-Bem, se não conversarmos mais antes, tenham um bom verão. – _disse Luna serenamente, deslizando de modo sonhador para longe, Colin ao seu encalço.

_-A Luna é única. – _disse Gina enxugando as lágrimas de riso assim que a loira sumiu de visão.

_-Bem, - _falou Rony ainda rindo – _poderia ter sido pior. Pelo menos ela não se fantasiou de Chifradores Bofudos, querubins castanhos ou moscas fosforescentes da Nicarágua._

_-Acho que você não acertou UM desses nomes, companheiro, mas tudo bem. – _Harry zombou.

_-Como ele iria acertar? – _perguntou Hermione. – _Essas coisas nem existem._

_-Ah, mas na cabeça da Luna elas existem aos montes! – _falou Gina.

_-É, e é cada coisa mais esquisita que a outra. – _complementou Harry.

_-Esquisitas? – _Rony fingiu surpresa. – _Eu sinceramente não entendo. O que há de esquisito em um "Arlequim Prateado do Campo Norueguês"?_

Todos riram, mas Hermione se virou para Rony:

_-É "Alecrim Dourado do Campo Irlandês", Rony. – _disse ela zombeteira.

_-Você mesma disse que essas coisas nem existem, Mione. – _o ruivo argumentou com outro sorriso inclinado e se curvou para beijar o rosto de Hermione, mas desistiu a meio caminho.

"_Se eu fizer isso, eu não vou resistir." – _pensou ele angustiado. – _"Eu mal estou conseguindo me controlar apenas OLHANDO para ela, se eu a TOCAR aí é que estarei perdido de vez... Por que tudo isso tem de acontecer comigo? Por que eu simplesmente não posso me conformar em ter a Hermione apenas como amiga?" – _Rony correu os dedos nervosamente pelos cabelos, tendo cuidado para não derrubar seu chapéu de "Peter Pan". – _"Porque não é suficiente." – _outra vozinha gritou no fundo de sua mente. – _"Amizade nunca vai ser suficiente entre Rony e Hermione. É impossível, improvável... E não adianta continuar lutando contra isso..."_

_-Ron, você está bem? – _Rony sacudiu a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos e olhou para Hermione, que estava o encarando atentamente num misto de timidez e preocupação. Ele se segurou para não saltar sobre ela ali mesmo.

_-Estou ótimo. – _respondeu mexendo nos cabelos novamente e desviando o olhar de Hermione. Ele dirigiu sua atenção para o outro lado do salão e notou Dino Thomas de mãos dadas com Cacilda Crookfond, a quintanista da Lufa-Lufa. O moreno cochichava coisas no ouvido da garota, mas ela não parecia muito interessada, porque ao invés de dar atenção a Dino ela olhava fixamente para Rony, fuzilando Hermione com o olhar algumas vezes.

E quando Cacilda viu Rony observando brevemente na direção em que ela se encontrava, a menina obviamente interpretou errado o olhar do ruivo, pois pareceu se encher de esperança e ficou de pé, puxando Dino pela mão e caminhando a passos firmes para onde os garotos estavam.

_-Oi, garotos. – _fez ela para Harry e Rony assim que os alcançou. – _Tudo legal?_

Os dois acenaram positivamente e Hermione e Gina trocaram um olhar. Dino parecia apenas confuso.

_-Sabe o que é, eu precisava da opinião de vocês dois. – _Cacilda continuou numa voz chorosa e enjoativa. – _O Dininho aqui já me disse que minha fantasia caiu perfeitamente bem, mas eu precisava ouvir de alguém da área e vocês são do time de Quadribol, não são?_

_-Você está fantasiada de balaço? – _perguntou Gina ironicamente e viu que Dino lhe lançou um sorriso.

Cacilda vacilou: - _Quê? – _indagou ela estreitando os olhos para Gina. – _Claro que não! Eu estou vestida de jogadora da equipe dos Tornados, você não está vendo? Você gosta, Rony? – _ela se virou para Rony e se empinou de um modo bem provocante, tocando o braço do ruivo no processo.

Ele engoliu em seco e abriu a boca para gaguejar alguma resposta, mas Hermione foi mais rápida: - _Eu suponho que não, Cacilda. – _falou ela calmamente, embora seus olhos estivessem enviando fagulhas sobre a menina da Lufa-Lufa. – _Rony é torcedor dos Cannons, você vê. São times rivais..._

Cacilda parecia ter levado uma bofetada na cara. Hermione sorriu amavelmente para ela e isso só pareceu piorar ainda mais a irritação da garota.

_-Bom... – _disse ela soltando o braço de Rony e se pendurando no pescoço de Dino. – _O Dininho gosta, não é?_

_-Claro, Caci. – _afirmou o moreno lançando um olhar muito faminto no decote de Cacilda. – _Eu gosto muito._

E então o casal se afastou do grupo sem dizer mais nada.

_-Garotinha ridícula. – _Gina disse com ferocidade. – _Como alguém pode ser tão vulgar e oferecida?_

_-O pior é que há quem goste. – _Hermione resmungou no mesmo tom raivoso.

_-Sim. O Dino estava praticamente babando dentro da blusa dela. – _comentou a ruiva e Harry soltou imediatamente o braço da namorada:

_-Você está com ciúmes do Dino? – _ele perguntou num tom impassível, mas Rony e Hermione o conheciam bastante para saber que ele estava à beira da extremidade.

_-Quê? – _Gina encarou o namorado, espantada. – _O que você está dizendo, Harry?_

_-Você entendeu. – _Harry deu de ombros e Rony notou a expressão no rosto de sua irmã passar de espanto para raiva e indignação. Conhecendo o temperamento de Gina, o ruivo sabia que Harry estava em maus bocados. E o melhor era sair rapidinho dali, antes que _ele_ estivesse também.

_-Vamos. – _Rony sussurrou para Hermione a agarrando pela mão. – _Vamos deixar os dois conversarem..._

Hermione arregalou os olhos e afirmou com a cabeça, mas antes que eles dessem as costas para os amigos, Gina já tinha começado a gritar.

"_Pobre Harry". – _foi o último pensamento de Rony antes de se afastar puxando Hermione com ele.

* * *

_-Você acha que eles vão ficar bem? – _Hermione perguntou aflita quando ela e Rony caminhavam de mãos dadas pelo salão apinhado de gente.

_-Sim, vão. – _Rony respondeu sem hesitar. – _Quer dizer, o Harry vai ouvir um bocado e quem sabe até ser premiado com uma "Azaração para Rebater Bicho-Papão", mas eles vão ficar bem._

_-E como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? – _a garota insistiu.

_-Eles estão condenados a ficar juntos, aqueles dois. – _disse Rony com simplicidade.

_-Eu nunca soube das suas habilidades em Adivinhação, Rony. – _arreliou Hermione.

_-Não é preciso de Adivinhação para ver que eles... que eles se amam, Mione. – _o ruivo falou meio sem-graça.

Hermione suspirou e encarou o chão: - _Mas às vezes, Ron... – _começou ela – _às vezes amor não é o suficiente..._

Um brilho triste flamejou nos olhos azuis de Rony e a garota sentiu seu coração muito pesado com a visão. Um mal-estar a invadiu e de repente suas pernas estavam bambas e ela estava suando frio.

_-Mione? – _Rony pareceu alarmado. – _Você está ok?_

_-Sim... – _ela respirou profundamente. – _Quer dizer, não... Não muito. Está abafado aqui._

_-Você quer dizer que está sentindo claustrofobia? – _perguntou Rony passando um braço pela cintura de Hermione e a guiando cuidadosamente para as portas do Salão Principal.

_-É, Ron... – _Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir mesmo que sua cabeça ainda rodasse. – _Mais ou menos isso._

Os dois passaram pelas portas do salão, atravessaram o saguão de entrada e alcançaram o exterior do castelo. Os jardins estavam iluminados pela luz pálida do luar e haviam casaizinhos escondidos entre os arbustos e nas pequenas grutas de pedra que tinham sido conjuradas por lá. Uma fonte de água cristalina rodeada por fadinhas multicores brilhava ao longe e bonitos bancos de ferro estavam dispostos aqui e ali.

A brisa fresca da noite brincou com os cabelos de Hermione e agitou ligeiramente a pena no alto do gorro verde de Rony. A menina fechou os olhos, agradada com a sensação e respirou profundamente.

_-Melhor? – _o ruivo perguntou olhando para Hermione com o canto dos olhos.

_-Sim. – _murmurou ela. – _Bem melhor._

_-Você quer se sentar? – _disse Rony tentativamente.

_-Pode ser. – _Hermione respondeu alisando a saia do seu vestido de modo nervoso. Ela estava plenamente consciente de que o braço firme de Rony continuava envolvendo sua cintura.

O garoto acenou com a cabeça e começou a guiá-la na direção de um dos bancos, mas Hermione parou. Rony a olhou curiosamente:

_-O que foi? – _ele quis saber.

_-Você se importaria se não nos sentássemos ali? – _falou a menina apontando para o banco.

_-Não. – _o ruivo encolheu os ombros. – _Mas parece que todos os outros já estão ocupados._

_-Eu não queria me sentar nesses bancos, Rony. – _disse Hermione meio hesitante. – _É que eles parecem tão expostos, tão centralizados, e você sabe como me sinto incomodada com tantos olhares sobre mim..._

"_Você não parecia nada incomodada com tantos olhares sobre você lá dentro." – _Rony pensou desconfortável, mas preferiu não comentar.

_-Você gostaria de ir para algum lugar mais calmo? – _ele falou e corou violentamente logo em seguida, assim que notou como isso tinha soado.

"_Merlim! Ótimo, Rony, agora ela vai pensar que você é um louco pervertido cheio de segundas intenções... Não que isso esteja completamente errado, mas..."_

_-Sim. – _o sussurro tímido de Hermione interrompeu sua linha de pensamento.

"_Por que você disse isso, Hermione?" – _a mente dela bradou. – _"O que inferno você pensa que está fazendo? Você sabe que não pode... Que não dará certo. Vocês são muito diferentes!..."_

Os dois caminharam em silêncio por algum tempo, cada um imerso em suas próprias batalhas internas. Rony já tinha soltado a cintura de Hermione e aparentemente estava muito inseguro para segurar a mão dela ou enlaçar seu braço com o da garota. Apesar de já ter feito isso centenas de vezes nesse último mês, agora parecia diferente, assustador. O ruivo não temia a reação _DELA, _mas tinha medo do que _ELE _seria capaz se tocasse Hermione e a sentisse tão perto mais uma vez. Definitivamente toda aquela coisa de dança tinha mexido muito com ele.

_-Você não vai se sentar? – _a voz de Hermione o sobressaltou novamente e só então o menino notou que eles tinham chegado ao pé da conhecida árvore próxima ao lago e que Hermione já tinha se sentado. Ele fez um gesto afirmativo e se sentou em silêncio, tomando todo o cuidado para não permitir nem que seus braços se roçassem. Hermione suspirou ao seu lado e mordeu o lábio em concentração, parecendo a milhas de distância dali. Porém, esse pequeno gesto causou uma avalanche de sensações no corpo e na cabeça de Rony, sugando toda sua racionalidade e o deixando à mercê da emoção.

"_Senhor supremo, por que ela tem que ser tão bonita? Qual é o feitiço que existe nesses lábios que não me deixa desgrudar os olhos de cima deles? Inferno, eu não vou resistir...!" – _pensava o ruivo desesperado. – _"E por que em Terra eu tenho que resistir, afinal de contas? Por que não tentar? Poderia dar certo, não poderia...? E eu já ouvi alguém que eu não sei quem, dizer em algum lugar que eu não sei onde, que o único fracasso é não tentar..."_

Rony sentiu Hermione mexer-se ao seu lado e girou para vê-la agarrando uma pedrinha e atirando-a com força ao meio do lago. Mas ela pareceu insatisfeita e repetiu a ação.

_-O que você está tentando fazer?_ – ele perguntou com um meio sorriso.

_-Acertar a lua. – _ela disse com simplicidade.

_-Anh? – _Rony carranqueou.

_-O reflexo da lua, Rony. – _Hermione explicou apontando para o meio do lago, onde a grande lua cheia se refletia sobre a superfície das águas escuras.

_-Ah... – _fez o menino entendendo.

_-Ron? – _chamou Hermione suavemente alguns segundos silenciosos depois. O ruivo sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca se eriçarem apenas com o som da voz dela:

_-Hum? – _ele grunhiu.

_-Eu sempre fui encantada com a lua. – _contou ela fitando o céu. – _Quando eu era bem pequena, mamãe me disse que havia um Santo que morava lá, montado em um cavalo e lutando com um dragão..._

_-Um Santo lutando com um dragão? – _riu Rony meio incrédulo. – _Mas você acreditava nisso?_

_-Bem, - _ela encolheu os ombros. – _eu era uma criança e além disso eu tinha que encontrar uma função para a lua... Você sabe como eu sempre quis encontrar uma explicação lógica para tudo._

_-E você desistiu de encontrar uma função para a lua? – _quis saber o ruivo interessado, agarrando as pontas dos dedos de Hermione e estremecendo ao contato. – _Ou ainda acredita na história do dragão?_

_-Eu acho que encontrei sua função, afinal de contas. – _disse Hermione aceitando a oferta de Rony e apertando os dedos dele de volta.

_-E eu poderia saber qual é? – _ele perguntou enquanto acariciava a mão dela com o polegar.

_-A função da lua é ser misteriosa. – _declarou a menina com os olhos ainda fixos no céu. Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas e ela continuou:

_-E acredite, Ron, essa é uma função e tanto. A lua é misteriosa a ponto de gerar curiosidade nas crianças, o que acarreta em histórias e lendas encantadoras, como essa do dragão. Ela é misteriosa a ponto de escreverem livros e livros falando a seu respeito... – _ela desviou o olhar da lua e fitou dentro dos olhos azuis de Rony corajosamente antes de prosseguir. – _E é misteriosa até ao ponto de fazer duas pessoas como nós, numa noite tão linda quanto essa, ficarmos discutindo a seu respeito._

Um dos típicos sorrisos inclinados começou a se esparramar pelo rosto do garoto: - _Mais uma vez você tem razão, Mione. – _concordou ele apertando a mão de Hermione com mais intensidade. – _Como sempre._

_-Sim, a lua é linda, mágica e poderosa..._

_-Certo. Mas sabe de uma coisa? – _Rony colocou a outra mão sobre a de Hermione também, segurou-a forte e encarou a garota. Ele sentiu os dedos dela tremerem e os dele próprio suarem. – _A lua nunca será linda como você, nunca fará meu mundo tão mágico quanto você faz e nunca será tão poderosa ao ponto de afastar você de mim._

Hermione sentiu seu coração acelerar e sua cabeça girar. Suas mãos estavam geladas, contrastando ferozmente com a pressa de calor que ferveu seu sangue e esquentou sua face. Assim como a secura de sua garganta foi amenizada pela umidade súbita que subiu aos seus olhos.

_-Rony... – _ela murmurou baixando o olhar. – _Por favor, não... Nós não... nós não podemos._

_-Eu sei. – _ele sussurrou com pesar. – _Eu sei! Mas droga, Hermione, o que eu posso fazer? O que eu posso fazer se em algum lugar ao longo das linhas eu fiz confusão e me apaixonei por você? – _explodiu o ruivo ficando de pé e caminhando para a margem do lago, onde ele se abaixou, apanhou um pouco de água com as mãos e molhou o rosto.

Hermione o observou, triste, preocupada e um pouco chocada. Mas a preocupação venceu e ela ficou de pé e caminhou até a margem de areia escura onde Rony estava parado meio ajoelhado e fazendo pequenas ondulações na água com os dedos.

_-Ron? – _ela chamou aflita. – _Ron, por favor..._

Ele olhou para cima ao rosto dela com os olhos azuis feridos, confusos.

_-Hermione. – _disse ele ficando de pé de súbito e segurando-a pelos ombros. A menina sentiu a mão dele molhada sobre a manga fofa de sua fantasia. – _Hermione, por favor, pare de se fechar em outro mundo para fugir de mim!_

_-Ron, eu não estou, eu-_

_-Hermione, eu quero poder olhar para você sempre que eu quiser e não me preocupar em ser pego olhando. Eu quero poder compartilhar a poltrona mais confortável perto da lareira com você. Eu quero poder te abraçar quando quiser, eu quero saber todos seus segredos que por alguma razão eu já não saiba, eu quero-_

_-Rony! – _Hermione interrompeu quase histérica. – _N-nós... nós somos tão diferentes..._

Ele chutou a areia suavemente e sussurrou:

_-Eu sei que nós somos diferentes. Se alguém sabe como diferente nós somos, sou eu. Você é tudo o que uma pessoa deveria ser e tudo que eu não sou. Hermione, você é perfeita. – _ele suspirou antes de continuar. – _Eu sei que você é perfeita e eu sei que eu não sou, mas eu queria que eu pudesse ser, mesmo se só por um dia, então você poderia ter orgulho de mim. Eu queria que durante um dia eu não fosse estúpido, ou parecesse horrível, ou dissesse algo ridículo, de forma que você não apontaria o que está errado comigo. Durante um dia._

Os intensos olhares de Rony perfuraram a face boquiaberta e lacrimosa de Hermione:

_-Eu sou grato a você. – _ele murmurou. – _Por alguma razão é bom saber que você é assim. Me faz pensar que eu posso consertar isso. ME consertar. Assim eu poderia ser bom o bastante para você..._

_Sabe, eu tenho tentado melhorar. Agora eu faço a maioria de minhas lições e eu estudo para testes. Eu nem mesmo desisti de Poções, embora eu esteja sempre pronto para empurrar um caldeirão abaixo à garganta do Snape. Isso só porque você disse que é importante... Mas eu nunca consegui ser perfeito em qualquer coisa. Embora eu tente fazer tudo isso para ser merecedor de você, eu sei que eu nunca serei perfeito. Eu sempre estarei só no "quase lá". E o que eu queria é que eu tivesse uma chance. Se eu não sou perfeito, então que eu tivesse algo que é perfeito para chamar de meu._

_-Eu não sou mais perfeita do que você é, Ronald Weasley. – _Hermione falou com voz trêmula. – _E caso você não tenha percebido, eu sempre fui sua. Sempre._

Os dois se encararam, ambos com lágrimas nos olhos.

_-Nós somos muito diferentes... – _ela voltou a sussurrar com angústia e o estômago de Rony se contorceu ao pensar no que ele estava fazendo:

_-E eu tenho medo do que possa acontecer à nossa amizade. – _disse ele sacudindo a cabeça. – _Eu não quero perder isso, Mione._

_-Eu também tenho... – _ela falou abaixando a cabeça, enquanto ele desviava o olhar.

_-Você também está assustada, então?_

_-Apavorada._

_-Você... você acha que valeria a pena arriscarmos perder isso para ficarmos... juntos?_

Alguns momentos passaram em silêncio, apenas com Hermione travando uma batalha mortal dentro de si mesma, pesando atitudes e conseqüências, preços e recompensas. Pareceu uma eternidade até que finalmente ela falou numa voz fraca e sem realmente encarar Rony:

_-Eu li certa vez em um livro, Rony, uma frase que diz que um anjo tem que morrer para ganhar suas asas, mas uma vez que morrem, eles têm as suas asas para usar por toda a eternidade..._

Ele ainda não a olhava.

_-Ron, - _sussurrou ela. Ele ergueu a cabeça e os olhos que encontraram os dela eram de um azul cobalto tempestuoso, escuro com angústia e medo.

_-Ron, nossa amizade já não é mais a mesma agora... – _disse Hermione. – _Você... Você me deu minhas asas no momento em que me apaixonei por você. – _ela ergueu a mão e afastou com o dedo polegar uma lágrima que estava fazendo seu espaço solitário abaixo a bochecha do menino. – _Agora... agora me ajude a voar, Ron._

Mais uma trilha de lágrimas começou a surgir vinda dos olhos do ruivo, mas o azul de seu olhar agora não era mais tempestuoso e sim brilhante como um oceano calmo em tempos de maré baixa.

_-Voe comigo... anjo. – _ele murmurou tocando de leve seu rosto e estudando cada detalhe da face da garota, que agora também chorava.

_-Eu... eu amaria voar com você. – _falou ela numa voz embargada, também tocando o rosto dele com ambas as mãos e brincando com uma mecha daqueles cabelos vermelhos. – _Mas para onde nós iremos?_

_-Hum... Verona? – _disse o menino olhando a fantasia de "Julieta" que ela estava usando, um sorriso começando a pintar por trás da trilha fina de lágrimas vindas dos seus olhos azuis. Hermione sorriu suavemente, embora as lágrimas, agora de emoção, caíssem ainda mais rápido pela sua própria face.

_-Ou então... o que você acha da "Terra do Nunca"? – _Rony murmurou. A garota sorriu ainda mais. _Ele REALMENTE tinha lido!... _

E se para voarem juntos só precisassem de um pensamento feliz como na história de "Peter Pan", agora poderiam ir muito longe...

_-Segunda estrela à direita e siga reto na direção do amanhecer. – _disse ela suavemente e, enfim, puxou a cabeça dele para um beijo.

Quando os lábios deles se roçaram, foi como se labaredas os envolvessem e as chamas flamejassem de um para outro, queimando pele e aquecendo corações. Ambos agiam com urgência, movidos por uma necessidade quase vital de se provarem e obterem o máximo um do outro: o viável, o possível, o improvável e até o impossível. O que importava é que um queria tudo que o outro pudesse oferecer.

Hermione entrelaçou os dois braços pelo pescoço de Rony e o puxou para mais perto. O ruivo por sua vez, afundou uma das mãos nos cachos definidos da garota e envolvendo sua cintura com a outra, a colou em seu corpo com firmeza.

O roçar de lábios começou a ficar insuficiente e obedecendo somente seus instintos e seus corações que clamavam por mais, os dois jovens entreabriram os lábios simultaneamente e aprofundaram o contato. Não demorou muito e a ponta da língua de Rony estava tocando ligeiramente o lábio inferior de Hermione, sondando, espreitando. A menina se arrepiou e deixou escapar um gemido baixo de surpresa e satisfação contra a boca do ruivo. Mas ela não se intimidou. Hermione estava completamente disposta a provar que era uma Grifinória por total merecimento.

E ela conseguiu a façanha: num súbito gesto de coragem, a menina moveu a própria língua, fazendo com que ela se encontrasse com a de Rony e deslizasse suavemente ao longo de toda sua extensão, sentindo o sabor do garoto em sua boca e apresentando o seu próprio gosto a ele. Ambos estremeceram e Hermione não pôde se impedir de gemer novamente contra os lábios de Rony, fato que fez o sangue do ruivo ferver. Ele a apertou com mais força pela cintura e sua mão que antes desmanchava os cachos bonitos dela, agora vagava livremente pelas costas da garota, que parecia querer deixar suas mãos vagarem pelo corpo dele também.

Hermione colocava tudo naquele beijo. Quase seis anos de frustração, raiva, necessidade e amor, dando a ele um gosto do que ela estava disposta a lhe oferecer: _tudo. _Afinal, ela sempre pertencera a Rony. Só o que ela estava fazendo agora, era deixar que ele a reivindicasse como tal.

Já Rony não parecia saber onde estava, nem que dia era. Tudo o que o ruivo podia pensar era com _QUEM _ele estava.

_Hermione._

Esta era _Hermione _o tocando desse modo! _Hermione, _a amiga dele de quase seis anos, a mesma menina que tinha o enfurecido durante tanto tempo com sua teimosia e determinação, estava _ABRAÇADA _a ele e com a _LÍNGUA _dele na boca!

Esta era a menina com quem ele tinha brigado quase diariamente durante os quatro primeiro anos depois que eles tinham se conhecido. E suas brigas eram lendárias! Esta era a mesma Hermione que com doze anos tinha levado um filhote de dragão até o alto da Torre de Astronomia para salvar a pele de Hagrid. A mesma Hermione que mesmo tendo pavor de altura, tinha ido com Harry sobre um hipogrifo roubado para salvar Sirius Black do beijo dos Dementadores. A menina que _morrera_ e _revivera_.

"_A bruxa mais inteligente da Grã-Bretanha," – _Rony pensou de maneira selvagem – _"tem minha língua na boca dela! E Merlim, é brilhante!... Ela leu sobre isto em um livro?"_

Vários minutos já tinham se passado quando infelizmente a necessidade fisiológica por oxigênio fez Rony e Hermione descolarem as bocas uma da outra. Ambos estavam vermelhos, ofegantes e descompostos. Os cachos definidos de Hermione tinham se tornado uma adorável bagunça e o gorro de "Peter Pan" de Rony estava caído em algum lugar próximo aos seus pés. Os lábios dos dois estavam ligeiramente inchados e o coração de cada um deles estava tão feliz e tão leve que poderia ter flutuado e nesse momento estar perdido em algum lugar entre as milhares de estrelas que adornavam o céu daquela noite. Eles se olharam, ainda abraçados e sorriram um ao outro de maneira tímida, cúmplice e apaixonada:

_-Mione... – _sussurrou Rony parecendo se lembrar de algo. – _Você estava errada!_

_-O quê? – _ela pareceu confusa.

_-Se lembra daquela aula de Feitiços em que você me disse que não era possível voar sem vassoura?_

A garota sorriu, suas bochechas brilhando e vermelhas como seu vestido: - _Sim._

_-Decididamente É possível, Mione. Nós acabamos de fazer isso..._

Hermione atirou sua cabeça para trás e soltou um riso relaxante, despreocupado, encarando o céu sobre suas cabeças:

_-Se essa é a sensação, Rony, eu JURO que eu nunca mais vou ter medo de voar! – _exclamou ela. – _Nunca mais!_

_-Então você tem sorte. – _disse Rony a puxando para perto outra vez e beijando de leve a curva onde o ombro dela se encontrava com o pescoço. – _Porque se depender de mim, suas aulas de vôo estão apenas começando._

_-Hum... – _riu a menina fechando os olhos e desfrutando os beijos suaves do ruivo na pele morna de seu pescoço. – _E você vai ser meu instrutor?_

_-Sim, e nós vamos voar juntos para todos os lugares do mundo, porque nós temos o resto de nossas vidas para fazer isso._

_-Não diga "o resto de nossas vidas", Ron, diga "nossas vidas inteiras". – _pediu Hermione segurando o rosto sardento do ruivo outra vez. – _Porque para mim, a vida só começa agora._

Ela o puxou para perto novamente e uma vez mais os olhos se fecharam e os lábios se encontraram. Bocas se encaixaram, línguas se exploraram e corações cantarolaram em ritmo.

"_Ah, Ron, não sei por que estudei na vida, se tudo o que eu preciso está no FEITIÇO do seu corpo, a HISTÓRIA que preciso saber seus olhos me contam e a MAGIA da minha vida são seus beijos que me proporcionam." – _o cérebro de Hermione resmungou assim que ela sentiu Rony fazendo círculos suaves nas costas dela com as pontas dos dedos enquanto acariciava sua língua com a dele.

Depois que recebera a carta de Hogwarts, muita coisa havia mudado para a garota. Muitos fatos haviam acontecido. Escapara de um Trasgo, virara pedra, voltara no tempo, morrera e vivera novamente. Coisas _fantásticas_. Mas nada era tão fantástico quanto esse momento com Rony.

Isso, seu coração não hesitava em dizer.

* * *

Quase uma hora, diversos abraços e muitos beijos de tirar o fôlego depois, Rony e Hermione entravam novamente no Salão Principal, de mãos dadas. Ambos estavam radiantes e com sorrisos idiotas idênticos estampados no rosto. Hermione tinha tentado reajeitar seu cabelo como dera, mas os cachos perfeitos do começo da noite pareceram ter se despedido em definitivo. Rony estava despenteado também, mas seu gorro de "Peter Pan" (agora meio sujo por ter ficado tanto tempo negligentemente esquecido na areia aos pés dos garotos) ocultava um pouco a bagunça dos fios vermelhos. O casal deu uma volta pelo lugar à procura de Harry e Gina, mas não avistaram nenhum dos dois.

_-Onde será que eles se meteram? – _indagou Rony olhando ao redor mais uma vez para qualquer sinal do amigo e da irmã. – _Será que já foram embora?_

_-Talvez eles tenham apenas se acertado, Rony. – _Hermione sorriu e o ruivo se derreteu.

_-Você tem razão, talvez eles tenham apenas- EI! – _ele exclamou no meio da oração. – _Mas se eles tiverem se acertado isso quer dizer que eles estão..._

_-Talvez "tomando um ar" lá fora, Rony. – _a menina lhe deu um olhar e um sorriso instruído.

_-Oh, não, eu não quero nem imaginar o Harry "tomando um ar" com minha irmãzinha! – _o ruivo fez careta. – _Mas eu posso imaginar perfeitamente a cena de Rony Weasley "tomando um ar" com Hermione Granger... O que você acha? – _indagou a abraçando e beijando-lhe a bochecha.

_-Seu bobo. – _ela riu corando fracamente.

_-Você... você fica linda quando sorri assim. – _disse o ruivo repentinamente sério.

_-Assim como?_

_-Assim. – _ele encolheu os ombros. – _Solta, alegre, de uma maneira tão... tão... tão Hermione. – _Rony acariciou seu rosto e a puxou para um beijo, mas Hermione colocou uma mão sobre o peito do garoto.

_-Aqui não. – _sussurrou ela. – _Está cheio de gente nos olhando._

_-Eu não me importo. – _Rony fez um gesto de desdém com a mão. – _Eu quero mais é que todos vejam como a minha namorada é- - _ele parou de supetão e Hermione notou as pontas de suas orelhas se avermelharem. – _Eu quero dizer..._

_-Rony. – _chamou Hermione o fitando amorosamente. – _Não há nada errado em você me chamar assim._

_-Não? – _ele pareceu aliviado.

_-Não. – _ela sorriu e depois falou com mais seriedade: – _Me perdoe, Ron. Me perdoe se eu tive medo de amar você. Tudo vai mudar agora._

_-Você quer dizer que vai ser minha... minha namorada? – _o ruivo perguntou esperançoso acariciando a bochecha dela com uma mão enquanto a outra descansava ao redor de sua cintura.

_-Rony! – _Hermione falou em tom de protesto. – _Você tem alguma dúvida de que você é tudo o que eu quero?_

O rosto sardento do garoto se iluminou e um sorriso mau brincou em seus lábios. De longe, ele pôde ver que Terêncio Boot tinha os olhos compridos na direção dos dois.

_-Eu acho que vou querer confirmar isso mais uma vez, Mione. – _disse Rony com firmeza e antes que Hermione pudesse expressar qualquer reação, ele enfiou os dedos que antes seguravam suas bochechas em seus cabelos e a puxou para um beijo.

A menina ainda tentou protestar, mas quando sentiu os lábios de Rony sobre os seus uma vez mais e o cheiro gostoso da respiração quente dele, ela não pôde fazer nada a não ser se entregar completamente ao momento e responder ao beijo com a mesma paixão. Afinal, ela sempre gostava de fazer tudo com perfeição e beijar Rony Weasley, seu amigo, seu namorado, o único amor de sua vida, não seria uma exceção.

Todos os olhos no Salão Principal repentinamente pareciam grudados em Rony e Hermione, lá de pé sobre o tapete vermelho, abraçados e se beijando como se as vidas deles dependessem disso. Os dois melhores amigos de Harry Potter. A monitora mais rigorosa de Hogwarts, a provável futura Monitora-Chefe, agarrada ao goleiro da Grifinória, que às vezes eles chamavam de "Rei". Duas pessoas tão diferentes, mas que sempre andaram juntas. E não por causa de Harry, como muitos poderiam pensar. Mas por causa dos desejos do destino que há muito já tinha decidido que os caminhos deles estariam entrelaçados e que Rony seria de Hermione e Hermione seria de Rony no final das contas. Para sempre. Como nos contos de fada. E isso era o certo.

_-Ron... – _ela murmurou vermelha e ofegante assim que o beijo terminou e seus olhos se abriram para se encontrarem.

_-Agora não tenho mais nenhuma dúvida, Mione. – _confirmou o ruivo sorridente. – _Mas mesmo assim vou querer estar confirmando isso sempre._

_-Todo mundo está olhando para nós. – _Hermione disse com um risinho nervoso e culpado.

_-Inclusive o Boot. – _ele falou vitorioso e passou um braço ao redor do ombro dela possessivamente, atirando um olhar desafiador a Terêncio, que parecia chocado em uma fantasia de marinheiro ridícula na opinião de Rony.

_-Você está me fazendo de troféu, Ronald Weasley? – _falou a garota tentando soar brava.

_-Não, eu apenas quero que o Boot, o Adam, o Krum, o Greg, a escola inteira e o mundo todo saibam que você é a MINHA garota. Que tudo o que Ronald Weasley tem NÃO é porcaria e que a primeira namorada dele é a bruxa mais brilhante que já existiu._

Hermione corou e sorriu, mas ergueu uma sobrancelha ao namorado:

_-PRIMEIRA namorada? – _ela perguntou. – _Não seria ÚNICA? Você está planejando ter mais algumas depois de mim?_

Rony fingiu pensar e ganhou um tapa no braço.

_-Bem... – _disse ele divertido. – _Agora que eu já tive a melhor, eu não acho que posso me conformar com qualquer coisa menos._

Ele lhe plantou um beijinho rápido nos lábios e os dois se abraçaram apertado, sentindo aquela felicidade há tanto tempo desejada invadindo-os finalmente. Mas então Hermione se afastou:

_-Olha eles lá! – _falou ela apontando para um ponto atrás de Rony e o garoto se virou para ver Harry e Gina sentados em uma mesinha a um canto, alheios a tudo que estava acontecendo em volta, já que estavam envolvidos um no outro, ou melhor, no beijo que estavam compartilhando.

_-Parece que eles se acertaram. – _comentou Hermione feliz.

_-Até demais para o meu gosto! – _exclamou Rony, mas Hermione sabia que ele não estava aborrecido de verdade. – _O Harry está praticamente ENGOLINDO a minha irmã!_

Os dois caminharam de mãos dadas até a mesa de Harry e Gina. Rony pigarreou alto assim que eles se aproximaram, fazendo o casal se separar para olhar:

_-Até que enfim. – _disse Gina sorrindo ao vê-los. – _Pensamos que vocês fossem ficar desaparecidos pelo resto da noite._

_-Vocês não pareciam realmente estar sentindo a nossa falta. – _zombou Hermione com um sorriso instruído.

_-Nem vocês, se o estado do seu cabelo e do gorro do Rony forem algum indicativo, Mione. – _retrucou Gina no mesmo tom. – _Ou vocês acham que nós não assistimos o espetáculo que o salão inteiro parou para ver?_

Hermione corou loucamente e as orelhas de Rony queimaram, fazendo Harry e Gina darem risada.

_-Venha, Mione. – _disse a ruiva ficando de pé e agarrando a amiga pela mão. – _Vamos até a mesa de bebidas, eu estou com sede._

_-Não. – _falou Rony balançando a cabeça.

_-Ah, Rony, eu juro que te trago ela inteirinha de volta, ok?_

_-Não é isso, Gina, acontece que esse é o nosso papel. – _disse Rony convicto. – _Harry, o que você ainda está fazendo sentado? Vamos buscar bebidas para as damas!_

Harry se levantou num salto e Gina encarou o irmão, abobada:

_-Hermione, quando foi que você transformou meu irmão num cavalheiro? – _ela murmurou meio chocada. Rony lhe deu um olhar de advertência e após dar um selinho nos lábios de Hermione, partiu junto de Harry na direção da mesa de bebidas.

_-Eu estou feliz por vocês. – _falou Gina com sinceridade a Hermione quando as duas se sentaram à mesinha redonda.

_-Eu também. – _Hermione disse radiante. – _Por nós e por vocês. Eu estava preocupada com sua briga com o Harry._

_-Não foi nada de mais. – _a ruiva contou. – _Ciúmes bobos... E além disso, as brigas até apimentam um pouco a relação. Fazer as pazes é a melhor parte. – _ela sorriu cupavelmente.

_-Eu sei. – _riu Hermione.

_-É claro que você sabe, você e o Rony são como cão e gato!_

_-Gato e rato, eu diria. – _disse Hermione se lembrando da fatídica briga dos dois no terceiro ano, por causa de Bichento e Perebas.

As duas meninas ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que Gina falou:

_-Seja bem vinda à família, Mione._

E isso fez Hermione se lembrar de algo outra vez:

_-Gina, - _disse ela – _você se lembra daquele dia em que você me disse que nós duas somos amigas porque um Weasley sempre reconhece o outro?_

A ruiva pareceu surpresa, mas acenou afirmativamente: - _Sim, mas o que tem isso?_

_-Bem, - _Hermione encolheu os ombros – _não foi a primeira vez que me disseram algo do tipo._

_-Não? – _estranhou Gina. – _E quem mais disse? O Harry?_

_-Não, o Chapéu Seletor._

_-O que? – _a menina pareceu bastante confusa.

_-Quando eu coloquei o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça, Gina, aos meus onze anos, a primeira coisa que eu o ouvi sussurrando dentro da minha mente foi isso. Ele falou: "Ahá! Outra Weasley!"_

_-Eu não acredito nisso. – _Gina balançou a cabeça, impressionada. – _E o que você fez? Por que você nunca contou nada disso antes?_

_-Na ocasião eu não entendi muito bem. – _contou Hermione. – _Eu me lembro de dizer a ele, apenas com minha cabeça, claro, que o meu sobrenome era Granger e que ele estava enganado._

_-E o que ele disse? – _a ruiva encarou a amiga em ávida expectativa.

_-Dessa frase eu me lembro perfeitamente. – _respondeu Hermione pensativa. – _Ele suspirou dentro de minha mente e disse: "Eu pensei que você fosse inteligente e estava a ponto de te mandar para a Corvinal, mas depois desse comentário e vendo que seu destino já está traçado, sei perfeitamente qual é o lugar para você." E então ele gritou "Grifinória" para a escola inteira ouvir._

_-Hermione... – _Gina sussurrou chocada. – _Isso é INCRÍVEL! Então você sempre soube que você e meu irmão..._

_-Meu coração sim, mas minha mente lógica nunca me deixou acreditar. – _ela encolheu os ombros novamente e observou Harry e Rony se aproximarem, cada um trazendo duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e sorrisos felizes iguais.

_-Aqui, damas. – _brincou Harry colocando as garrafas sobre a mesa, se sentando ao lado de Gina e a beijando amorosamente. Rony deu muxoxo com a cena e também se sentou. Hermione sorriu a ele com seu coração latejando de felicidade e apertou com força a estrelinha de diamante que pendia de seu pescoço.

_-Ron, - _ela sussurrou de forma que apenas ele a ouvisse – _a Madame Louise me contou tudo. Tudo sobre o colar e o pingente._

_-Contou? – _ele observou com seus olhos azuis brilhando.

_-Sim. – _confirmou Hermione olhando de volta com a mesma intensidade. – _E eu sou a bruxa mais feliz desse mundo por saber que seu sentimento por mim foi capaz de transformar o que era para ser no máximo um cristal em diamante._

_-Mione, - _Rony murmurou meio rouco – _meu sentimento por você seria capaz de transformar não apenas uma estrela, mas todos os cristais que cobrem essas paredes em diamante. Eu... Eu te amo, Hermione._

Ela o olhou por olhos marejados, sentindo seu coração explodir:

_-Eu também te amo, Rony._

Ele a beijou no rosto, no queixo, no pescoço e a envolveu num abraço tão perfeito, diferente de todos os outros que eles já haviam compartilhado. Eles estavam se entregando nesse abraço, colocando seus corações e suas vidas numa bandeja e oferecendo-os um ao outro, sem receio, sem insegurança. Apenas com _amor_.

Hermione sorriu e por cima do ombro de Rony ela pôde ver Harry e Gina envoltos em outro beijo. Ela não pôde deixar de pensar que num futuro não muito distante, todos os quatro pertenceriam a uma só família. E o Chapéu Seletor, com toda a certeza estava certo.

E no final das contas, a amizade entre o quarteto não atrapalhou em nada. Harry continuaria amigo de Gina e Hermione de Rony. Porque talvez o melhor amor fosse esse: o vindo de uma amizade. Uma amizade que pega fogo.

* * *

_**N/A: Primeiro parabéns a todo mundo que conseguiu ler as 62 páginas de Word desse capítulo gigante...**_

_Esse capítulo é dedicado especialmente para minha amigalhes **Aline Oellers** (linda, querida, amada e escritora absolutamente brilhante da "**Segredos do Coração**"!), à madrinha da fic **Val** (que sempre me deu a maior força com a fic, criou a comunidade, vive fazendo propaganda e me delicia com os comentários enormes) e como prometi, é dedicado também a todas as meninas que acertaram as fantasias do Rony e da Hermione lá no tópico da comunidade: **Letícia Wons, Aline, Marina e Leilane**._

_Um agradecimento especial à **Alulip**, com seus e-mails sempre impagáveis sobre os capítulos, às meninas que agitam o tópico gigante lá na comunidade (**P-S originais Bety e Poli, Dai, Mithya, Anna Júlia, Marina e Alininha, claro**), e a todos que comentaram nesse capítulo passado e ainda não foram citados: **Juliana Longbotton, .DaDa.PoTtEr, Sra-Grint, Any Lilian Potter, Line Weasley, Biah, Náá, Poliana, Srta Lupin Potter Black, Marininha, Kikinhaaa, Rema, .Miss.H.Granger, Kenshin, Ara Potter, Carol.**_

_**Um super beijo também a todos os integrantes da comunidade no Orkut e a todos que lêem e não comentam ou que não comentaram no capítulo passado. **_

_A música usada no baile foi a **Magic Works**, da trilha sonora de **Cálice de Fogo**._

_**Então vou me despedindo... Agora só nos resta um pequeno capítulo 34, que será o final e a fic estará terminada. Fico até emocionada de pensar... **_

_**No último agradecerei melhor a todos, ok?**_

_**Beijos e fiquem com Deus!**_


	34. Epílogo

_**N/A: Todas as notas ao final, ok?**_ _**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

_**Epílogo** _

**_Sob diferentes pontos de vista II: Considerações Finais_**

"Está calor e o dia reina bastante claro. Daqui não consigo ver muito bem através da janela, mas pela intensidade da luz que enche completamente nossa cabine, o sol deve estar alto. Talvez exatamente no meio do céu, indicando que já passa do meio-dia. Gratamente eu já me livrei do pesado uniforme de Hogwarts e estou usando uma de minhas roupas de verão, mas ainda assim a parte de trás da minha blusa leve de algodão ainda insiste em grudar no encosto do assento, úmida. Estou suando. E ouso dizer que nem preciso da ajuda da Trelawney para prever que a estação vai ser bastante quente... Não que a professora charlatona saberia prever alguma coisa que não fosse desgraça, de qualquer maneira.

Bom, mas o calor do dia e os raios dourados insistentes nunca serão suficientes para que eu me sente de modo correto e afaste minha bochecha do ombro _dele_. Se é esse o propósito, querido sol, sinto informar que você pode baixar a bola e desistir, porque você não vai me convencer. Eu sou teimosa, eu tenho personalidade forte, eu sou a caçula de sete irmãos e eu já enfrentei até mesmo Fred e Jorge, saindo vitoriosa se alguém me perguntar. O fato então, é que eu não desisto assim tão fácil, porque, afinal de contas, eu sou uma Weasley.

Está confortável aqui, não importa o quanto a pele de meu rosto esteja começando a umedecer o ombro da camiseta dele também. O braço dele está timidamente envolvendo minha cintura e eu sei que o "timidamente" é graças à presença indesejada do meu querido irmão, já que o Harry pode ser muito, er, _desinibido_, quando estamos à sós. Então obrigada por isso, Rony, muito obrigada!

Rony.

Eu sei que isso vai ser um choque e ninguém nunca vai ouvir essas palavras se materializarem fora da minha boca, mas meu irmão cresceu. Não no tamanho, o qual ele sempre foi bem adiantado e eu bem desconfio que Fred e Jorge podem ter um dedo ou outro nisso, já que adoravam praticar feitiços variados na gente, mas Rony cresceu como pessoa.

Difícil acreditar??

Oh, muito! Imagine para mim, que olho para o banco à frente e não consigo mais pegar nem mesmo um sinal daquele garoto extra grande com cérebro atrofiado tamanho "P" que eu conheço desde que me lembro de abrir os olhos pela primeira vez de dentro do meu berço na Toca. Esse é um trauma que eu posso não superar nunca mais em minha vida, sabia?! Mas eu tenho que dar o braço a torcer e confessar que essa figura que eu conheço desde que nasci e que agora está praticamente babando olhando para a garota deitada em seu colo, amadureceu. Tudo na vida tem um jeito, isso é certo. Se o Rony amadureceu, daqui a pouco as nuvens vão ser de açúcar, a luz do sol cheirará caramelo e a chuva vai ter gosto de sorvete. Não duvido de mais nada...

Mas apesar de não ser charmoso como o Gui, esperto como o Carlinhos, engraçado como os gêmeos, ambicioso como o Percy (graças à Merlim ele não é!) e a genialidade dele não se comparar à minha, Rony é um Weasley. E a característica maior da nossa família não é o cabelo ruivo, as sardas, nem nada parecido. A característica principal de um Weasley é o tamanho do nosso coração. E definitivamente, o coração do Rony é o maior que eu já conheci. Extra grande também, até para os nossos padrões. Exatamente por esse motivo, Rony sempre vai ser meu preferido. Sempre vai ser o _especial_. E o melhor da festa é que a pessoa que mais importa parece entender isso perfeitamente. Grande surpresa!... Hermione sempre entende tudo.

Hermione.

Essa é outra que mudou. Só que ao contrário do meu irmão, Hermione não amadureceu, ela relaxou. Será que é a alma de Weasley começando a se manifestar dentro dela? Não sei, mas o fato é que Hermione parece ter se libertado de algo que a impedia de viver plenamente, algo que prendia os pés dela no chão e não a deixava abrir as asas e voar. Enquanto Rony cruzou a linha para o mundo adulto, Hermione encontrou a estrada que a levava diretamente para a criança que sempre esteve perdida dentro dela. Ele cresceu, ela aprendeu a viver sem complicar e talvez seja justamente por isso que eles se completem. Se balanceiem. Se _amem_.

Mas já chega desse tópico. Não é muito agradável pensar na vida amorosa de seu irmão e a situação fica um pouco pior quando o par nas agora constantes trocas de saliva com ele é sua melhor amiga. Irmãos deveriam manter-se sempre castos aos nossos olhos, pois é repugnante pensar nisso! Acho que até meio que entendo o sentimento deles ao pensarem em mim do mesmo modo quando o assunto é o sexo oposto... _Entendo_, mas não _perdôo_. Porque se não fosse por essa besteira toda e o Rony não estivesse aqui, tenho certeza que o Harry e eu poderíamos estar fazendo coisas muito mais interessantes. Muito, muito mais, eu diria.

Harry.

Meu herói de infância, meu amigo, meu namorado, meu pirata com mão de gancho e cicatriz de raio... É impressionante como só a presença dele faz o meu mundo se entorpecer e as coisas se esvaírem de uma vez de minha cabeça. Ele me faz esquecer do universo, mas nem mesmo o universo inteiro seria capaz de fazer com que eu o esquecesse. Não que eu não tenha tentado nunca, porque eu tentei. Inúmeras e incontáveis vezes eu ignorei meus sentimentos e segui com a vida. Mas falhei nesse intuito e nem mesmo minha perseverança Weasley me ajudou com essa tarefa. E graças à Merlim que ela não ajudou ou hoje Harry não estaria aqui, deslizando os dedos de modo suave e secreto na pele quente da minha cintura, fazendo-me arrepiar e sustentando o peso da minha cabeça em seu ombro.

Eu nunca consegui esquecê-lo devido a teimosia do meu coração e a insistência da minha mente nas idéias de que a esperança é a ponte que leva o sonho à realidade, que sonhar nunca é demais e que o único fracasso é não tentar.

E como num passe de mágica, num belo dia ele me beijou, provando a veracidade de cada uma das minhas idéias. Bem, não num dia muito _belo _se formos pensar, porque o céu estava escuro e estávamos fugindo de uma tempestade, mas mesmo assim. Nem em meus sonhos mais loucos eu teria imaginado meu primeiro beijo com o Harry naquela situação. Eu posso ser forte e tudo o mais, mas eu sou uma garota e como toda garota que se preze eu sonhava com um beijo no meio de um jardim ensolarado, com o som de pássaros cantando ao redor e os raios de sol banhando nossas faces. E o que tive foi um beijo no meio de uma poça de lama, com o som de uma tempestade estrondeando ao redor e pingos de chuva e barro banhando nossas faces. Mas ainda assim, a sensação foi a melhor da minha vida. Simplesmente porque o garoto era Harry. E isso era realmente o que importava e o que sempre vai importar.

Entretanto, analisando bem a situação, não é uma surpresa que as circunstâncias do nosso primeiro beijo tenham sido tão às avessas. As coisas para mim sempre foram um pouco assim. Por exemplo, eu tive apenas dois heróis em minha vida, mas ambos meio "tortos", ou seja, às avessas. O primeiro, obviamente, se chama Arthur Weasley e será sempre meu eterno herói. Falando sério, quem mais conseguiria criar sete filhos ganhando o que ele ganha, driblaria frequentemente a fúria explosiva de mamãe, seria sempre honesto e leal e ainda arranjaria tempo para colecionar tomadas? Só papai tem essa capacidade! Juro, não estou brincando! Mas o mundo não reconhece essa grandiosidade e meu primeiro grande herói é meio às avessas exatamente por isso: ele é um herói anônimo, particular. Nem por isso menos especial, claro.

O segundo grande herói da minha vida é um tanto óbvio também. Ele é bem reconhecido, ao contrário do primeiro, embora odeie sua fama. Com um ano de idade ele derrotou o bruxo mais poderoso e maléfico que já pisou na Terra. Ele cresceu órfão e sendo torturado por parentes horríveis. Ele protegeu a Pedra Filosofal, me salvou da Câmara Secreta, ajudou o padrinho escapar voando nas costas de um hipogrifo roubado, viu o mal ressurgir e retornar diante dos seus olhos. Ele perdeu esse mesmo padrinho numa batalha e nesse ano, mesmo ferido enfrentou Você-Sabe-Quem novamente e resgatou meu irmão e minha melhor amiga. Mas mesmo com todos esses atos nobres e feitos valentes, Harry Potter também é, para mim, um herói às avessas.

Por quê?

Simplesmente porque Harry não é meu herói por nenhuma das coisas maravilhosamente perigosas que eu citei há pouco. Eu o admiro muito por isso e, quando uma pequena criança, o idolatrava pelos mesmos motivos que todos no mundo bruxo. Na ocasião ele não era um herói às avessas para mim, mas hoje é. Porque ninguém pode ser considerado herói por cometer um crime, certo? E Harry é meu herói exatamente por isso. Ele cometeu um crime ao entrar no meu campo de visão quando eu tinha apenas dez anos: Harry roubou.

Roubou e se apossou do meu coração. Para sempre."

_Gina Weasley_

* * *

"Paz.

É meio esquisito pensar que no meio de uma guerra essa palavra seja a única que defina exatamente como estou me sentindo no momento. Mas tudo parece tão calmo, tranqüilo e as coisas parecem estar nos lugares que sempre deveriam ter estado. Assim, é impossível negar essa sensação de calmaria que toma conta de todo meu corpo...

Ela é falsa, eu sei. Eu sei que em algum lugar desse mundo tem um bruxo maníaco que assassinou meus pais, destruiu lares, vidas e que agora sonha em colocar as mãos brancas e gélidas em cima de mim e disseminar o terror por toda parte. Eu sei que Voldemort deve estar nesse mesmo momento planejando seu próximo passo, sem se importar com dores, conseqüências ou sofrimento. Esperando por isso, aliás. E eu também sei que em determinado lugar do futuro, longínquo ou não, uma batalha final estará à espreita. À _minha _espreita. E o mais estranho de tudo, é que ainda assim eu não temo. Ainda assim estou tranqüilo e, ouso dizer, estou _feliz_.

Foi um longo ano letivo esse que passou. Mistérios, batalhas, pesadelos premonitórios e, como sempre, algumas novas tentativas e planos para acabarem comigo. Até aí normal, pelo menos quando se trata de mim. Mas certas coisas caminharam de um jeito diferente. Muito mudou. E uma grande prova disso está há menos de um metro de distância de mim, no banco à minha frente, sob a forma de meus melhores amigos.

Ergo a cabeça devagar para observá-los. Rony está correndo os dedos devagar pelos cabelos de uma adormecida Hermione, seus olhos nunca deixando o rosto dela. Sorrindo, ele passa o polegar na bochecha dela com tal cuidado que é como se tivesse medo de quebrá-la ou estragá-la. Hermione suspira felizmente em seu sono e eu desvio o olhar, envergonhado por estar me intrometendo num momento tão íntimo dos dois.

Os dois. Esse não é mais apenas um modo de dizer, pois agora eles são realmente, verdadeiramente "_os dois"_. E é inútil negar que às vezes ainda acho estranho saber disso. Aliás, o estranho é _presenciar _isso, pois saber acho que eu já sei desde quando Hermione irrompeu pela porta dessa mesma cabine há quase seis anos atrás, falando de sapos e livros e deixando o Rony com o mesmo brilho no olhar que surge até hoje sempre que ele olha para ela ou simplesmente ouve o seu nome. À partir daquele momento acho que "Rony & Hermione" passou a ser algo inevitável...

Depois que nos tornamos amigos, nós sempre fomos vistos por todos como um trio. Mas o que é mais engraçado e o que acho que ninguém sabe é que antes mesmo de sermos um trio, Rony e Hermione já eram _os dois. _Premeditados um ao outro eu quero dizer, significados a terminarem seus caminhos num mesmo ponto.

Hoje eu vejo que quando os olhares desses teimosos se encontraram pela primeira vez foi como se um fogo desgovernado surgisse de algum lugar primitivo dentro deles e viesse à tona para simbolizar alguma coisa nova e irremediável. Nenhuma maravilha que o Rony não tenha notado antes, ele sempre foi um pouco lento com essas coisas... O que me intriga é que alguém tão inteligente quanto Hermione tenha levado tanto tempo para descobrir isso.E foi exatamente essa descoberta que mudou tudo.

Os anos se passaram e essa mesma cabine desse mesmo trem hoje abriga algumas das mesmas pessoas, mas ainda assim nada é igual. Um buraco formou-se no estofado de um dos bancos e um pequeno estalo agora marca o canto esquerdo do vidro da porta. A pequena Hermione daquela época deu lugar à outra com uma bagagem bem maior que livros e feitiços decorados. O Rony com sujeira no nariz há muito ficou para trás. E o despreparado Harry Potter de onze anos ainda continua despreparado, mas agora tem quase dezessete, está apaixonado e tem a chance de presenciar a celebração do amor bem diante de seus olhos. Mas não me peçam para ficar olhando, por favor.

A vida é um enigma para mim. Acho que se eu fosse como Hermione e sempre quisesse achar uma explicação viável e uma resposta para tudo, eu enlouqueceria antes mesmo de começar a pensar. Algumas vezes parece que tudo já foi rigorosamente traçado, cada passo, cada tropeço, cada erro e cada acerto. Parece que todos nós somos meros fantoches destinados a viver aquilo que nos foi reservado e trilhar os caminhos que nos foram impostos. Esse é um pensamento que me deprime. Por essa razão, eu gosto mesmo é de acreditar na teoria de que nós temos _escolhas. _Nós temos nossos caminhos predestinados, mas ainda assim podemos escolher _como_ e _com quem_ trilhá-lhos. E isso faz toda a diferença.

A vida me tirou meus pais, mas me deu Rony e Hermione. Eles são para mim o que os Dursley nunca conseguiram ou mesmo tentaram ser: a família que nunca tive. Mais do que melhores amigos, Rony e Hermione são os irmãos que escolhi para percorrer a estrada comigo...

E Gina?

Bem, Gina não é a família que nunca tive. Não. Gina é a peça principal da construção da família que um dia eu sonho em ter. Quando tudo passar. Quando os maus tempos se forem e a sensação de paz de nossos corações não for apenas aparente. Esse dia vai chegar, eu sei. Simplesmente porque todos nós temos nossas próprias _razões_ para lutar por ele.

De forma cautelosa eu levanto os olhos para frente uma vez mais. A óbvia _razão _de Rony continua dormindo serenamente em seu colo e ele agora acaricia os lábios dela com a ponta do polegar. O toque dele é tão suave que chega a me espantar o fato de que alguém tão estabanado quanto o meu amigo possa ser também tão gentil e cuidadoso em certas ações.

_Oh oh. _Eu acabo de ser pego. De algum jeito o Rony pareceu sentir meu olhar sobre eles e ergueu um pouco a cabeça para o meu lado em tempo de me pegar espiando. Um sorriso lento e preguiçoso começa a estampar seu rosto sardento no mesmo momento em que uma vermelhidão apressa-se a esparramar por suas orelhas e pescoço. Rony tem um vislumbre tímido em seus olhos, mas o envergonhado na verdade sou eu, que não deveria ficar encarando meus amigos nem nada.

Tentando fazer as coisas um pouco melhores e menos desajeitadas para nós dois, eu devolvo o sorriso, lutando para parecer cúmplice ao invés de culpado.

Não deu certo. Rony agora está carranqueando ligeiramente. Seguindo a direção do olhar dele eu finalmente percebo o porquê: o estúpido está com a sua atenção voltada para a minha _mão_. Na cintura da _irmã _dele. Por _baixo _da blusa.

Eu afasto meus dedos depressa da pele morna da Gina e é a minha vez de sentir meu rosto se esquentando em embaraço. Meu olhar é apologético agora, mas pelo que parece Rony já não está mais atento às minhas ações ou mesmo à minha presença, porque Hermione resmungou algo em seu sono e o mínimo som emitido por ela pareceu puxar o Cabeça-Vermelha de volta para a dimensão particular dos dois. _Argh! _Isso está ficando um tanto enjoativo, realmente...

Um pequeno movimento sobre o meu ombro me distrai e eu observo para ver Gina me encarando. Seus grandes (e encantadores) olhos castanhos estão perfurando os meus de modo inquisitivo e cheios de curiosidade. Ela silenciosamente quer saber por que eu soltei sua cintura. Mas eu sei que não preciso responder quando ela lança um clarão de morte na direção do irmão e bufa como um adorável gato irritado. _Meu _adorável gato irritado.

Meus interiores dão um remelexo engraçado quando um sorriso perverso e desafiador cruza as feições de Gina e ela puxa meu braço novamente para sua cintura. Arriscando um relance nervoso ao Rony, eu suspiro aliviado ao perceber que ele continua vidrado na garota ressonando sobre seu colo. E já que ele está tão distraído...

Com um movimento calculado, porém decidido, eu levo minha mão livre para a bochecha macia de Gina e puxo seu rosto para cima, na direção do meu. Nossos olhos se fecham e eu não vejo, mas sinto um sorriso se formando nos lábios dela quando eles se encontram com os meus num beijo leve, mas intenso. Tudo é intenso com Gina. Aliás, tudo parece ser intenso na minha vida.

As perdas são sempre avassaladoras, as tristezas são sempre as mais terríveis e mesmo meu maior inimigo é o pior ser vivente dessa Terra. Mas nem só de desgraças vive Harry Potter. Eu também tenho os melhores amigos do mundo e a garota mais perfeita para mim. Amigos que se sacrificariam por mim sem qualquer segundo pensamento e uma garota que me faz querer viver. Por eles eu morreria quantas vidas eu tivesse, mas ao mesmo tempo, é unicamente a existência dessas pessoas que me impulsiona à frente, que acende meu desejo de atravessar toda essa guerra e sair vivo do outro lado.

E é isso a vida. Assim como esse trem tem seu caminho e segue para King's Cross, todos nós temos caminhos a seguir, estações a alcançar. Eu não sei qual o meu caminho, mas tenho certeza de que ele vai dar num único lugar: dentro do coração de Gina e ao lado de Rony e Hermione.

Porque apesar da guerra, dos perigos, das dificuldades e de tudo que está por vir, nós estamos _juntos _nessaE estamos ligados por laços inquebráveis de forças extremas como amizade e amor. Afinal de contas, como Dumbledore sempre disse, amar é a capacidade que me diferencia de Voldemort, e, mais do que isso, acho que amor é sempre o segredo que cada um, trouxa ou bruxo, deveria seguir para fazer seu próprio caminho. Eu estou fazendo o meu com a convicção de que todos os caminhos são mágicos, desde que nos levem direto rumo aos nossos sonhos."

_Harry Potter_

* * *

"Tão malditamente _macios_.

Tão assustadoramente _suaves_.

Mas _rebeldes_. E decididamente _selvagens_.

Como é que uma coisa só consegue reunir tantas qualidades diferentes? A Hermione é mesmo _empolgante_, fala a verdade. Até os _CABELOS_ dela são únicos, gostosos de se tocar e brincar, mas indomáveis ao ponto de prender meus dedos dentro deles por uma vida inteira. Não que eu queira desembaraçar minha mão daqui, de qualquer maneira.

Mas como eu ia dizendo, a Hermione é _empolgante_. Olhando para ela agora, linda em sua camiseta branca modesta e jeans, as bochechas rosadas com o calor e o cabelo esparramado sobre as minhas pernas, tudo o que eu posso fazer é respirar fundo, engolir com força e sorrir como o idiota apaixonado que eu sou.

Quem a vê assim, adormecida e parecendo tão tranquila, nunca apostaria no poder assustador que mora dentro dela, no fogo fervente, na paixão sem medida. Hermione é como uma bomba prestes a explodir ou como um vulcão que muitos julgam inativo mas na verdade tem um poder em potencial tão grande que a qualquer minuto pode entrar em erupção. E nessas horas, quando a bomba explode ou o vulcão acorda, as labaredas que acendem nos olhos dela são muito maiores do que as dos fogos de artifício do Dr. Filibusteiro e muito mais explosivas do que todos aqueles Explosivins sangrentos do Hagrid juntos.

O olhar dela me aquece por dentro, mas me queima por fora, fazendo meus interiores torcerem, minha cabeça girar e a pele do meu corpo todo latejar. Mas eu não sei bem explicar, nunca fui bom com palavras mesmo. Hermione é que é. Ela é brilhante em tudo. A propósito, eu já mencionei que ela é _empolgante_?

Resmungando um pouco, Hermione remexe-se ligeiramente e sua cabeça rola de leve sobre meu colo. O rosto dela agora está meio escondido pela maré de cachos castanhos e eu não resisto a tirar uma mecha particularmente teimosa da frente de seus olhos fechados e empurrá-la atrás de sua orelha pequena. O movimento faz minha namorada (uau, minha _NAMORADA! _Ouviram isso? NA-MO-RA-DA! _Ahá_!) suspirar baixo e sua testa enrugar-se de um modo tão "hermionesco" que eu tenho que sorrir outra vez. Não tem jeito, eu vou ter que confessar que essa garota me transformou num completo _babão_.

Eu seria capaz de ficar horas, dias, meses, apenas encarando seus traços suaves e feições, sua boca vermelha, a pele pálida de seu pescoço, seu corpo cheio de curvas malditamente bem definidas...

Er... melhor parar.

Acho que deu para entender o essencial. A essas alturas todos já devem ter entendido que essa bruxa é realmente a minha ruína. E quando me lembro dos acontecimentos de ontem à noite naquele baile (Merlim abençoe os bailes!), posso afirmar com toda a certeza que além de ser minha ruína, ela é _muito_ mais.

Só as recordações de como ela parecia assustada em dar um passo a mais na nossa relação faz meu coração inchar e eu tenho vontade de grudar nossos corpos juntos para sugar dela qualquer medo e ao mesmo tempo protegê-la de tudo. E as lembranças de tudo que aconteceu depois, da emoção crua na voz dela, de como ela me puxou para um beijo depois de me indicar o caminho para a Terra do Nunca, dos beijos _incríveis_ que nós trocamos, ah, isso só me faz acreditar que a partir daquele momento a felicidade para mim não é mais uma palavra de dez letras e sim uma com oito. Querem saber qual é?

HERMIONE.

_Minha_ Hermione. E como isso soa bom aos ouvidos...

Eu sei que vocês devem estar pensando que eu sou um babaca desmiolado que precisa de um babador, mas inferno, o que eu posso fazer? Não dá para tirar Hermione um segundo sequer dos meus pensamentos. Não quando essa garota mudou minha vida no instante em que notou que eu tinha sujeira no nariz na primeira vez em que nos vimos, nessa mesma cabine, por sinal.

Mas isso foi há tanto tempo. Nós éramos então duas crianças, uma pequena Sabe-Tudo e um Sem-Pista desajeitado. Não que _isso _tenha mudadomuito, mas nós dois precisávamos crescer. Naquela ocasião, quando ela tirou sarro do meu feitiço e da sujeira no meu nariz, eu também pensei nela como uma mandona irritante, mas hoje eu posso confessar que tinha uma parte do meu cérebro que só conseguia pensar no quão bonitos os olhos dela eram.

Bom, acho que é até meio idiota contar que Hermione me ensinou muito, não é? Vocês já devem ter chegado a essa conclusão sozinhos, mas como ela sempre diz que eu sou uma mula insofrível e teimosa, eu vou dizer mesmo assim. Com tantos anos de amizade, de brigas, de gostar calado e de não ser grifinório o bastante para demonstrar isso, posso dizer que aprendi demais com essa mandona irremediável.

Qual a grande surpresa disso, vendo que ela é a bruxa mais inteligente da Grã-Bretanha?

Bem, Hermione não me ensinou só coisas escolares inúteis do tipo dessas que existem aos montes em _"Hogwarts, Uma História". _Ela me ensinou lições que nem a vida era capaz de me fazer entender. Por exemplo, antes quando eu pegava uma vassoura e me lançava para o alto, sentindo a brisa fresca no meu rosto e cabelos, eu acreditava que estava voando. Mas com a Hermione eu aprendi que não. Com ela eu aprendi que quando eu fazia isso, eu não estava fazendo nada mais do que pairando sobre o ar sobre um pedaço de madeira.

Voar é algo bem diferente. Voar é mágico, é enlouquecedor, é excitante. E é só junto da Hermione que eu estou voando. Quando ela me lança aquele olhar que é direcionado só para mim e para mais ninguém. Quando ela sorri aquele sorriso ardiloso. Quando ela me beija e pressiona as unhas quase dolorosamente na parte de trás da minha cabeça. Caramba, e só pensar na força que isso tem sobre mim é algo assustador. Hermione é assustadora. Mas brilhante, claro.

Falando em assustador, me lembrei de outra coisa agora. Será que vocês já estão cansados das minhas ladainhas para saberem mais essa? Bom, se tiverem, vão caçar Chifradores Bofudos com a Luna e o Colin ao invés e não prossigam, porque eu vou falar.

Quando eu era bem pequeno, Fred e Jorge eram a grande desgraça da minha vida. Chocados? Eu não ficaria, se fosse vocês... E eu disse _ERAM_? Nah, eu quis dizer _SÃO. _Mas de qualquer maneira, quando eu era criança isso era bem pior. Os gêmeos me assustavam até a morte, eu juro. Eles praticavam feitiços experimentais de todos os tipos em mim, me faziam entrar em cada cilada que até Merlim duvidaria e muitas vezes colocavam minha própria vida _realmente _em risco. E isso só começou a mudar depois que eles quase exterminaram a raça Rony Weasley de vez, transformando meu ursinho em uma aranha peluda nojenta e me deixando à beira de um ataque do coração. Foi bem feito para eles os gritos ensurdecedores da mamãe e a raríssima demonstração de ira do papai. Aqueles dois sangrentos ficaram com os traseiros ardendo semanas... Ha ha...

Mas depois desse lamentável episódio, os gêmeos mudaram sua postura. Eles não podiam tentar nada muito direto contra mim mais, então os ataques deles passaram a ser sutis. E os dois resolveram me chatear com palavras.

Tudo ficou ainda pior depois de um dia de verão que nós fomos dar uma volta nos arredores de Ottery St. Catchpole e uma garota trouxa cismou comigo. Ela não parava de nos seguir e eu queria me enfiar atrás do primeiro arbusto que encontrasse, enquanto os gêmeos riam de se acabar. Mas por Merlim, o que mais eu poderia fazer? Eu tinha _oito _anos!

Bem, mas esse acontecimento foi um prato cheio para os estúpidos Fred e Jorge. A partir daí eles me arreliavam o tempo todo falando sobre garotas e o quanto elas poderiam ser terríveis quando se apaixonam. Diziam que as meninas bruxas eram ainda piores e que eu estaria perdido quando fosse para Hogwarts, porque com a sorte que eu tinha, logo a mais assustadora delas iria cair de amores por mim. Uma garota tão estranha ao ponto de não gostar de Quadribol e quase não comer doces. Uma menina maluca que teria como passatempo favorito ficar horas estudando e fazendo lição de casa. E que ela me obrigaria a estudar e pegaria no meu pé todo o tempo, gritando e me assustando do último fio de cabelo até as pontas dos pés...

Merlim, vocês podem apenas imaginar o quanto eu tinha _medo _disso? E quem diria que aqueles dois tontos estariam tão certos... Hermione se encaixa muito nessa descrição traumática feita pelos gêmeos. Bem, pelo menos em parte. Ela não ama Quadribol, mas ela ainda está lá em todos os jogos, nos apoiando e torcendo, mesmo quando certamente ela preferiria algumas horas quietas para estudar. Ela quase não come doces, mas isso é pelo fato de seus pais serem dentistas. E está certo que ela estuda além da conta, fala demais e me obriga a fazer minhas lições de casa, mas suponho que esse é um pequeno preço que eu posso pagar sorrindo.

Então acho que Fred e Jorge deveriam praticar Adivinhação, já que obviamente têm talento. São melhores do que a Morcega-Velha, ao que parece. Preciso me lembrar de dizer isso a eles depois...

Mas os gêmeos erraram em alguns pontos. Ou quem sabe só deixaram de mencionar, vai saber. O fato é que nenhum deles nunca disse que essa garota assustadora do meu futuro seria também a mais linda e a mais brilhante. Nem que _eu _também seria tão apaixonado por ela. Porque falando sério, podem existir muitos motivos para não se amar uma pessoa, mas basta apenas um para amá-la. E eu amo a Hermione. Ponto final.

Vocês provavelmente estão se perguntando: E o que alguém como Rony Weasley entende sobre amor?

Não entendo nada, realmente. Eu apenas sei que minha missão no mundo é fazer a Hermione sorrir. Sei que sou a pessoa certa para aborrecê-la com besteiras, protegê-la dos males e importuná-la quando ela estiver sendo mandona. _Eu _sou o cara certo para se orgulhar da inteligência dela e sou _eu _quem sempre vai animá-la quando ela estiver chateada. Não o albatroz de sobrancelhas grossas do Krum, o sangrento do Boot ou qualquer outro. _Eu. _Esse é o _meu _trabalho e sempre será.

E eu não posso prometer ser menos estúpido ou teimoso, nem posso dizer que serei mais tolerante ou menos ciumento, mas posso jurar com meu coração que amo a Hermione e pertenço completamente a ela. E isso nunca vai mudar.

Um pequeno som de um suspiro me tira dos meus pensamentos e me faz lembrar brevemente que Hermione não é a única pessoa nessa cabine além de mim. Olhando para a frente, eu vejo meu melhor amigo encarando minha irmãzinha de um jeito que me deixa feliz. Feliz por saber que eu não sou o único babão por aqui. Harry provavelmente não sabe, mas há tempos eu já abençoei a relação dos dois. Meus olhares de censura são apenas parte do papel de irmão mais velho. E olhando bem para a Gina, eu não vejo mais aquela menininha ruiva com duas trancinhas e olhar travesso de antes, eu vejo uma mulher forte e decidida, muito digna do menino-que-sobreviveu. Não que ela vá saber disso, lógico.

Só que agora chega de tantos pensamentos. Está muito calor e minha cabeça está se tornando pesada e confusa. Mas antes de me render ao sono, eu observo abaixo uma última vez e sinto como se meus ossos derretessem ao perceber os olhos chocolate de Hermione bem abertos e aquele sorriso tímido dedicado só para mim iluminando todo o rosto dela. Eu acaricio sua bochecha suada novamente e retribuo o sorriso. Só então minhas pálpebras se fecham e o último pensamento que brota do fundo da minha cabeça é de como a vida é engraçada e o quanto o destino é cheio de gracinhas, pois meu melhor amigo é o menino-que-sobreviveu e minha garota é a menina-que-retornou... E sabe, se vocês me perguntarem o que _eu _sou, eu já sei exatamente o que responder. Eu sou o menino-que-teve-sorte.

Sorte do quê?

Bom, isso é um tanto óbvio, não? Sorte de há quase seis anos atrás, nessa mesma cabine, ter encontrado os dois no meu caminho."

_Rony Weasley_

* * *

"Eu ainda estou dormindo? Por favor, que isso não seja só mais um sonho. Que eu _realmente _esteja aqui, tão confortável no colo do Ron. Do _meu _Ron. Que isso seja real. _Por favor, por favor, por favor_...

Certo, Hermione, você só precisa tentar outra vez. Pisque com força e depois abra os olhos bem lentamente. Assim, devagar...

Não é um sonho. Definitivamente tudo isso está acontecendo de verdade na minha vida e esse ruivo maravilhoso cochilando acima de mim é a prova mais concreta disso. Oh, e ele não fica _fofo _com essa carinha de sono?

Francamente, Hermione. Você perdeu totalmente o juízo. Você _não é _uma dessas menininhas bobas que ficam suspirando toda vez que -

_Ai, que gracinha! _Ele acaba de me premiar com aquele sorriso inclinado único, fazendo um milhão de borboletas se agitarem dentro do meu estômago. _Hum_... e os dedos dele estão tocando meu rosto de um jeito tão... tão... _enlouquecedor. _Sério, a sensação da pele do Rony sobre a minha não é algo que possa ser classificado como normal. Não _mesmo_. É como se cada pedacinho do corpo dele fosse feito de um material que se atrai irremediavelmente para o meu, como se fôssemos pólos positivo e negativo. Ou melhor, Rony e eu somos como dois líquidos inflamáveis super potentes e tudo que nós precisamos é de um minúsculo toque para atirar uma faísca e causar uma combustão de proporções gigantescas.

E analisando bem, de um jeito ou de outro, isso sempre foi assim. Antes, quando ainda não tínhamos conseguido cruzar a linha da amizade para o algo mais, um pontinho único de discórdia era a faísca necessária para causar labaredas de discussões explosivas. Mas hoje encontramos outras maneiras... Agora a faísca pode ser um sorriso morno, um olhar cheio de palavras não ditas, um toque macio. E a combustão não é mais na forma de brigas destemperadas, lágrimas ou gritos. Desde ontem à noite Ron e eu temos um acordo subentendido de libertarmos nossos fogos com beijos arrebatadores, com abraços asfixiantes. Nós entramos em combustão juntos e as chamas da explosão ardem sem realmente nos queimar, nos aquecendo ao invés, da cabeça aos pés.

Ele está dormindo agora. E mesmo na profundidade de seu sono, sua mão direita ainda descansa na minha bochecha, enquanto a esquerda não saiu um segundo sequer de dentro do meu cabelo. Se bem que ele não conseguiria tirá-la nem se quisesse, minhas mechas estão embaraçadas numa bagunça pior do que um ninho de rato. Não que rato tenha ninho, já que é um mamífero e ninhos são palavras designadas para aves, mas bom, isso não vem ao caso. O assunto em questão e que enche cada centímetro do meu cérebro é a grandiosidade de todos os acontecimentos mais recentes da minha vida. Por Jesus, Merlim e todas as entidades mágicas que existem, eu ainda não consigo acreditar em tudo que me aconteceu nesses últimos tempos. Não realmente.

Mas nada vai mudar, não importa o quão forte eu feche meus olhos e volte a abri-los para espiar ao redor. Eu não vou acordar repentinamente, não interessa que meus braços já estejam até doloridos dos meus próprios beliscões que eu insisto em continuar aplicando para ver se tudo não passa de mais um sonho. É tudo real. E com isso, a Hermione Granger racional, a Hermione Granger que sempre entende tudo, desaparece. Em seu lugar fica a garotinha Hermione de onze anos de idade, confusa, com uma carta apertada na mão e com os olhos vidrados na coruja que a entregou, temor, choque e felicidade batalhando por controle dentro do coração.

Eu me sinto exatamente igual àquela garotinha dos cabelos felpudos que eu fui há seis anos atrás. Mas ao mesmo tempo, me sinto há milhas de distância dela. E isso não faz sentido algum.

Como a Hermione de onze anos, eu estou estupidamente feliz, mas anormalmente paralisada com o choque das mudanças. A Hermione do passado tinha uma carta que a fazia se sentir assim. Uma carta que explicava todo o inexplicável, que fazia as peças faltantes de fatos de sua infância finalmente se encaixarem. Aquela menininha tinha uma carta que abria uma infinidade de possibilidades para o seu futuro e, exatamente por isso, a assustava tanto.

Já a Hermione de hoje não tem uma carta apertada na mão, mas tem um _amor _cravado profundamente dentro do coração. Marcado na pele, impregnado em todo o ser, tatuado na alma. Um amor que também é inexplicável em sua extensão ou intensidade. Um amor que da mesma forma, chegou para ajudar a completar o quebra-cabeça da minha vida, trazendo a última peça e com certeza a mais importante: Rony.

_Ele _é a peça que faltava para mim. A peça curinga, premiada. E falando a verdade, como tudo que é especial, essa também foi a peça mais difícil de se conseguir. Há tempos ela estava bem na minha frente, mas quem diria que seria tão complicado reivindicá-la? Mas tudo bem, valeu o esforço. Eu morreria por isso. Aliás, eu _morri_. Não que eu tenha tido escolha, mas se tivesse seria igual. Eu morreria por tudo que acredito, mas nunca abriria mão de uma vida inteira com Ron. Contraditório, não?

Esse ano foi mesmo impressionante para mim, mas isso não é tão espantoso, já que minha vida toda parece ser feita de ciclos. Por exemplo, aos dois anos de idade eu falei pela primeira vez. Aos cinco, eu aprendi a ler. Aos seis, eu entendi que se você não for como as pessoas exigem que você seja, elas podem ser cruéis com você, mesmo as crianças. Com onze anos eu descobri que era uma bruxa. Com doze, eu fiz amigos para a vida inteira. Eu tinha quinze anos quando meu corpo declarou oficialmente que eu era uma mulher, mas só agora, aos dezessete, eu consegui amadurecer. E eu precisei até morrer para isso.

Rebecca ficaria orgulhosa de mim. Tenho certeza de que de onde ela estiver, ela está se sentindo realizada com o quanto ela pôde me ensinar em tão pouco tempo. Hoje, quando eu sair desse trem e me olhar num espelho, eu não irei mais procurar pela _garota_ que eu _fui_, mas sim sorrir à _mulher_ que eu _sou_. Eu irei me despedir com carinho da pequena Hermione mandona que ficou para trás, mas deixá-la de lado porque ela agora me atrapalha e seu mundo infantil já não me interessa. Eu sorrirei e me orgulharei de todo o caminho percorrido, mesmo dos meus erros e contradições. É bom me sentir livre e até um pouco rebelde. É bom viver sem ter tantas obrigações e não sentir um desassossego permanente causado pela pressão de sempre correr atrás de tantos sonhos. Afinal de contas, meu maior sonho é uma realidade agora. E ele está nesse mesmíssimo momento roncando acima de mim, apoiado no encosto do nosso banco.

Harry e Gina riem alto dos roncos do Rony e eu lhes dou um olhar bem pontudo. Qual a grande graça nisso? Honestamente, Ron está cansado! E com razão, a nossa noite de ontem foi longa. E tão maravilhosa... Ei, não me entendam mal, por favor. Não aconteceu nada _disso. _Pelo menos não _ainda_,ele é meu namorado só há algumas horas, pelo amor de Deus!

Mas vamos voltar a tópicos menos embaraçosos... Onde é que eu estava mesmo??? Ah sim, estava contando sobre como esse último ano mudou minha vida. Não só por toda essa coisa de _menina-que-retornou _(aliás, eu realmente_ ODEIO_ esse apelido ridículo, francamente), mas por cada detalhe que eu vivi e cada pequena coisa que aprendi e que levarei comigo para sempre daqui por diante, não importa aonde eu vá.

Eu descobri muito sobre as pessoas e especialmente, sobre mim mesma. Descobri que não sou uma princesa e que apesar de pertencer ao mundo da magia, a vida não é um lindo conto de fadas. Descobri que o garoto dos nossos sonhos não precisa vir num cavalo branco e vestido de príncipe para nos fazer feliz, você pode simplesmente encontrá-lo numa cabine de trem e com sujeira no nariz, por exemplo. Descobri que o nosso primeiro beijo não precisa ser numa noite de luar, com querubins tocando harpas ao redor, se for com a pessoa certa, pode ser no lugar mais não convencional possível, como numa Ala Hospitalar. Descobri o ser humano sensível que sou, com minhas misérias e falhas, mas também com uma grande força interior. Descobri que posso sim me permitir o luxo de não ser perfeita, de estar cheia de defeitos, de ter fraquezas e erros, de me enganar, fazer coisas indevidas e até mesmo de não responder as expectativas dos outros. Eu aprendi que não preciso provar nada para ninguém. E, apesar de tudo isso, eu aprendi algo mais que valioso: a gostar de mim.

Mas não é porque sua vida não é um conto de fadas que você não possa transformá-la em um. Tudo depende de nós. Rebecca certa vez me deu um conselho muito valioso: "_Siga seu coração." _E é isso que eu estou fazendo. Preciso pensar menos e sentir mais. Suponho que não será tão difícil, vendo que eu estou predestinada a ser uma Weasley, não é? E juro que não existe no mundo inteiro, mágico ou não, uma família mais _coração _do que essa.

E o meu próprio conto de fadas está acontecendo. Está sendo escrito. Ou seria conto de bruxas?? Bem, não importa, desde que como eu disse para a Gina ontem antes do baile, tudo termine com um: "_e eles foram felizes para sempre". _Pois no final das contas, o Bem vai vencer o Mal, simplesmente porque é assim que deve ser.

Eu já estou preparada para tudo o que vier nesse tempo de calmaria: carreira, casamento, família, filhos, netos e sobrinhos (inclusive os filhos da Gina com o Harry, que estará bem vivo para vê-los crescerem). Um futuro com Ron me espera, tenho certeza. Um futuro com todos aqueles que eu amo.

Como o próprio Ron diz, eu sou meio maluca. Algumas vezes tenho plena consciência disso. Mas gosto de sonhar. Gosto de _acreditar _nesses sonhos. E de alguma forma, no fundo do meu coração há a certeza de que, um dia, eu estarei bem velhinha, usando óculos para leitura, sentada numa cadeira de balanço, com um neto bem ruivo no colo e com o Ron de pé atrás de nós, nos olhando todo bobo. E eu mesmo sei exatamente a história que eu irei contar para essa preciosa criança:

_'Era uma vez um menino e uma menina e eles se conheceram num trem. Eles se odiaram. Eles se implicaram. Eles brigaram._

_Mas eles tornaram-se amigos._

_Era uma vez um jovem e uma jovem e eles se apaixonaram num trem. Eles se assustaram. Eles se magoaram. Eles negaram._

_Mas eles renderam-se._

_Era uma vez um homem e uma mulher e eles mudaram as vidas um do outro num trem. Porque lá eles se conheceram, se odiaram, se implicaram. Mas lá, no momento em que o olhar de um cruzou com os olhos do outro, eles se amaram. E depois de tudo, eles descobriram que o **ENCANTAMENTO** maior do universo é nada mais nada menos do que um só: o amor.'"_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

"_If I had to live my life without you near me_

_the days would all be empty_

_the nights would seem so long_

_With you I see forever, oh so clearly_

_I might have been in love before_

_but never felt this strong_

_Our dreams are young and we both know,_

_they'll take us were we want to go_

_Hold me now, touch me now_

_I don't want to live without you_

_**Se eu tivesse de viver minha vida sem você perto de mim,**_

_**os dias seriam todos vazios,**_

_**as noites pareceriam tão longas.**_

_**Com você eu vejo a eternidade, ah tão claramente.**_

_**Eu posso ter estado apaixonado antes,**_

_**Mas nunca pareceu tão forte.**_

_**Nossos sonhos são jovens e ambos sabemos, **_

_**eles nos levarão onde nós desejamos ir.**_

_**Segure-me agora, toque-me agora,**_

_**Eu não quero viver sem você.**_

****

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_you ought to know by now how much I love you_

_One thing you can be sure of_

_I'll never ask for more than your love_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_you ought to know by now how much I love you_

_The world may change my whole life through_

_but nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_**Nada vai mudar meu amor por você,**_

_**você deve saber por agora o quanto eu te amo.**_

_**De uma coisa você pode ter certeza:**_

_**Eu nunca pedirei mais do que o seu amor.**_

_**Nada vai mudar meu amor por você,**_

_**você deve saber por agora o quanto eu te amo.**_

_**O mundo pode mudar minha vida toda completamente,**_

_**mas nada vai mudar meu amor por você.**_

****

_If the road ahead is not so easy_

_our love will lead a way for us_

_like a guiding star_

_I'll be there for you if you should need me_

_You don't have to change a thing_

_I love you just the way you are_

_So come with me and share the view,_

_I'll help you see forever too_

_Hold me now, touch me now_

_I don't want to live without you_

_**Se a estrada adiante não for tão fácil,**_

_**nosso amor mostrará um caminho para nós,**_

_**como uma estrela guia.**_

_**Eu estarei lá por você se precisar de mim.**_

_**Você não precisa mudar nada,**_

_**eu te amo apenas do jeito que você é.**_

_**Então venha comigo e compartilhe da paisagem,**_

_**eu te ajudarei a ver a eternidade também.**_

_**Segure-me agora, toque-me agora,**_

_**eu não quero viver sem você.**_

****

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_you ought to know by now how much I love you_

_One thing you can be sure of_

_I'll never ask for more than your love_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_you ought to know by now how much I love you_

_The world may change my whole life through_

_but nothing's gonna change my love_

_nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_**Nada vai mudar meu amor por você,**_

_**você deve saber por agora o quanto eu te amo.**_

_**De uma coisa você pode ter certeza:**_

_**Eu nunca pedirei mais do que o seu amor.**_

_**Nada vai mudar meu amor por você,**_

_**você deve saber por agora o quanto eu te amo.**_

_**O mundo pode mudar minha vida toda completamente,**_

_**mas nada vai mudar meu amor,**_

_**nada vai mudar meu amor por você.**_

_(Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You – Air Supply)_

**FIM**

* * *

****

_**N/A: Bom, é com muito orgulho e com uma pequena pontinha de tristeza que eu escrevi essa palavrinha de três letras acima: "FIM". **_

_**A sensação de dever cumprido se mescla com uma dorzinha funda no coração por saber que "O Encantamento das Almas" finalmente acabou de verdade. Foram meses a fio escrevendo essa história e tenho certeza que de um jeito ou de outro ela fez parte da vida de muita gente e não só da minha.**_

_**Através dessa história conheci pessoas maravilhosas, fiz amizades para a vida toda e tive certeza de que vale a pena se arriscar um pouquinho e botar o talento da gente à prova.**_

_**Muita coisa aconteceu do dia em que comecei a escrever OEDA até o dia de hoje, muita coisa mudou. Eu passei por muitos altos e baixos em minha vida pessoal, foram infindáveis meses de demora em algumas atualizações e só agora consigo concluir essa fanfic que tanto bem fez à mim.**_

_**Meus agradecimentos são para tantas pessoas que eu me negarei a citar qualquer nome. Vocês sabem quem são e eu não quero pecar em omitir ninguém. Sintam-se abraçados todos aqueles que acompanharam desde o início, mas também os que começaram a ler bem depois. Sintam-se cumprimentados todos que ofereceram um minuto que fosse de suas vidas para OEDA. Todos os leitores que sempre deixaram comentários (enormes ou minúsculos), aqueles que comentaram uma única vez e até aqueles que nunca se manifestaram, muito obrigada. Membros da comunidade da fic no Orkut, vocês são demais! Cada pessoínha que me mandou scrap, e-mail ou um simples alô sobre a fic, um super beijo muito agradecido.**_

_**Mas dizem que quem prova do mel quer mais é se lambuzar, então eu peço as opiniões e comentários de todos também sobre o Epílogo, ok? Eu já havia dito inúmeras vezes que ele seria bem pequeno e no modelo do primeiro capítulo, assim espero não ter decepcionado ninguém.**_

_**Escrever para mim é um vício, hoje sei disso. Portanto, possivelmente tem fic nova à caminho. Uma sequência dessa. Não uma sequência direta, mas uma pós-Hogwarts e pós-guerra, com nossos heróis mais adultos e maduros. Fiquem com um olho atento, eu vou querer todos vocês por lá também.**_

_**Quero terminar essa nota enorme agradecendo novamente a TODOS que me incentivaram a continuar escrevendo, mesmo nos muitos momentos em que eu pensei em desistir. Existem muitas formas de incentivo e vocês me deram várias demonstrações disso. É por isso que vocês realmente são responsáveis pelo sucesso de OEDA.**_

_**Um milhão de "obrigadas" e um super beijo. Que a vida de todos vocês seja um "Encantamento"!**_

_**Roberta Nunes**_


End file.
